PROTEJA ME
by lucimasencullen
Summary: Isabella precisa de proteção... Edward é resignado para protegê-la... Mas quem irá proteger seu coração do envolvente e sedutor anjo da guarda? Venha se deliciar com essa envolvente história de amor. - MAIOR DE 18 ANOS - U.A - M
1. Chapter 1

**Aqui está! Uma nova fic pra vcs, espero que gostem! **

**Particularmente eu amei! Mas sou suspeita em dizer. **

**Beijos e boa leitura!**

* * *

**Capitulo I **

BIP BIP BIP BIP. – tocava o relógio em cima da mesinha ao lado de sua cama.

- Mas que saco justo agora... – Isabella resmungou sonolenta. – Me deixa dormir mais um pouco relógio idiota! – disse arremessando o travesseiro sobre ele, que continuava a apitar.

- Como ousa atrapalhar meu sonho, seu despertador idiota? Jhonny Deep iria me beijar justo agora... Inferno! – desligou o aparelho forçando as pernas para fora da cama. – Banho, comer e trabalhar. – dizia esfregando o rosto com as mãos, se olhou no espelho e gemeu ao ver o emaranhado que estava seus cabelos. – Deus do céu, que juba!

Tomou seu banho tranqüilamente, comeu algo e foi para o laboratório, revelar as fotos de seu último trabalho, uma festa de casamento de um figurão, com centenas de convidados e milhares de fotos. Ligou seu ipod com suas músicas favoritas e mergulhou de cabeça no trabalho, sentiu seu celular vibrar, olhou o visor, era seu chefe, Mike Newton.

-Mais que merda! – soltou irritada. - Fala Mike. – disse de maneira amigável.

"De bom humor Isabella? Isso é bom, tenho um serviço pra você e esse é dos bons, topa?" – explicava o homem do outro lado da linha, sabia que ela jamais recusaria. Desde que sua avó morreu que Isabella se dedica exclusivamente ao trabalho, para ela não havia fim de semana ou feriado, pintou serviço ela estava lá.

- E o que seria?Porque ta me chamando de última hora? Sempre manda a Jéssica nesses eventos pomposos? – disparou desconfiada.

"A Jess vai estar ocupada esta noite..."

"_**Ocupada! Sei bem como o senhor vai ocupá-la, chefinho!"**_- retrucou mentalmente.

"Angie e Erick estarão com você, é um evento grande e muito importante."

- Onde?

"Em que mundo você vive criatura? Estou falando do jantar beneficente das organizações Volterra."

-É mesmo, eu tinha até me esquecido, a que horas tenho que estar lá?

"Por volta das nove, mas chegue um pouco mais cedo, eles são meio rigorosos quanto à segurança. Não se atrase Isabella!" – Mike sabia perfeitamente que pontualidade não era o forte de Isabella.

- Não se preocupe Mike, estarei lá no horário. - se despediu de seu chefe, saindo do estúdio em direção ao seu quarto, separou seu terninho preto, o que sempre usava em eventos mais elegantes. Em seguida, voltou para suas fotos, o dia passou e Isabella nem sentiu, quando deu o horário tomo seu banho, vestiu-se, prendeu seus cabelos em um rabo de cavalo alto, com sua franja bem presa para o lado, uma maquiagem leve nos olhos e nos lábios um brilho básico.

O evento seria no centro de convenções de Seattle, Isabella saiu cedo, já que seu apartamento ficava em Forks e sua caminhonete Chevy 53, era um tanto ultrapassada e lenta. Assim que encontrou um local seguro para deixá-la, foi se encontrar com Angie e Erick, para se apresentarem a equipe de segurança. Isabella estava apreensiva, sendo um evento de gala, com certeza seu pai compareceria com a esposa... _**"Se é que se pode chamar aquilo de pai!"**_- disse a si mesma em pensamento, o bom é que teria a oportunidade de ver sua meio irmã Alice, fazia um bom tempo que não se falavam, desde a morte repentina de sua avó.

Os três receberam as devidas instruções e foram acompanhados até o salão principal onde se espalharam para que cada um cobrisse um setor. A jovem viu quando seu pai Charlie Brandon, chegou acompanhado por sua belíssima esposa, Anne Brandon era muito conhecida no circulo fechado da alta sociedade de Seattle.

Isabella os fotografou, como a excelente profissional que era, mas seu relacionamento com seu pai era um tanto conturbado e com Anne, era praticamente inexistente. Charlie caminhava ao lado de sua esposa, com um ar imponente e superior. Sorria para algumas pessoas o que espantou Isabella, ela jamais o vira sorrir. Logo se aproximou de alguns empresários os cumprimentando, Charlie Brandon era um homem importante e muito rico, mas um homem frio, desprovido de sentimentos na singela opinião de sua filha Isabella.

Alice Marie Brandon chegou um tempo depois, acompanhada por seu belo namorado Jasper Cullen. De onde estava Isabella sorriu ao ver a irmã muito bem acompanhada, Alice havia lhe dito que havia iniciado um relacionamento da ultima vez que se falaram pelo telefone. Não reparou na irmã que a olhava de longe, foi em direção aos pais, os cumprimentando em seguida foram para a mesa dos Cullen, onde encontrou Esme, Carlisle, Emmett e Rosalie.

- Boa noite senhor Cullen, senhora! – disse Alice cumprimentando os sogros.

- Boa noite Alice, está encantadora meu anjo. – ela sorriu mediante o elogio do sogro.

- Carl tem razão minha filha, você está belíssima. – foi à vez de Esme a cumprimentar.

- Obrigada Esme, Rose como vai?- cumprimentou a cunhada em seguida o cunhado. – E Edward?

- Ele já deve estar a caminho.

- Quem será a bola da vez? – disparou Rosalie recebendo um olhar reprovador de Esme.

- Tanya virá com ele. – respondeu Carlisle desta vez.

-Tanya? Mas ele não estava saindo com a Lauren? – a jovem não prestou atenção a conversa, pois havia acabado de avistar sua irmã Isabella.

- Com licença... – pediu se levantando.

- Algum problema meu amor? – Jasper perguntou estranhando sua atitude.

- Nenhum meu amor, só v ou falar com uma pessoa, depois quero apresentá-la a você.

- Quem?

- Minha irmã...

- Ela está aqui? – perguntou surpreso.

- Sim, e pelo que vejo a trabalho... – sussurrou de um modo discreto. -Já volto amor. – depositou um beijo nos lábios do namorado saindo à procura de sua meio irmã Isabella.

- O que está fazendo aqui sua maluca? – disparou ao se aproximar da jovem.

- Ali! Oh meu Deus, você está tão linda... – Bella disse a abraçando carinhosamente. – Senti tanto sua falta, porque sumiu?

- Eu sumi? Você é quem sumiu, ta lembrada? – retrucou com as mãos na cintura.

- Desculpe, ando atolada de trabalho.

-Eu também, vou lançar outra coleção.

- Eu soube... – Isabella lhe sorriu, estalando um beijo em seu rosto. – Tenho que ir, o dever me chama.

- Vai lá, mas não some, quero te apresentar ao meu namorado.

- Eu vi... Ele é um tremendo gato! - brincou divertida. – Mas desde quando Alice Brandon namora?

- Desde que encontrei o homem dos meus sonhos. – a risada debochada de Isabella fez com que Alice risse também.

- Isso é muito bom, já eu ainda estou à caça do meu, se cuida... – disse piscando para a irmã. – Depois a gente se vê. – Alice assentiu indo para junto de Jasper.

O jantar foi servido e o anfitrião fez seu discurso acalorado, enquanto isso Isabella clicava tudo, estava exausta e louca para ir ao banheiro. Saiu à procura de um pelos corredores internos do centro de convenções, aproveitou para ir tomar um ar fresco no terraço e apreciar a bela vista de Seattle.

Se aproximou do para peito para poder admirar a vista, começou a clicar, mas parou ao ouvir vozes exaltadas. Uma voz dizia em sua mente: "Vire-se e volte para o salão!" Mas sua curiosidade foi maior e Isabella se aproximou sorrateiramente. Viu Aro Volturi em pessoa discutindo com alguns homens que seguravam uma linda jovem, sem pensar duas vezes começou a clicar repetidamente.

"_Como ousa me trair Heide?" _– dizia Aro segurando o queixo da mulher. _"Sabe o que acontece com quem trai Aro Volturi, não sabe?"_

"_Por favor, Aro, eu não disse nada, eu juro!" – _pedia aos prantos.

"_Vê esta marca Heide?"_ – Isabella viu o homem rasgar a blusa da mulher, havia uma marca na altura das costelas, uma tatuagem, a marca Volturi. "_Ela diz que você pertence a mim, e só serve a mim! Como ousa trepar com aquele agente do FBI." _

"_Eu não sabia que ele era agente, acabamos de nos conhecer..."- _Aro a calou com uma bofetada.

"_Como era mesmo o nome dele Félix?" _

"_Santiago, Santiago Scott, senhor." _

"_Sabe, ele até que resistiu bem, mas sabe como Félix e os garotos são empolgados, não é?"_

"_NÃAOO!" – _gritou à jovem assustando Isabella que estava paralisada com as atrocidades que ouvira. _"Porque o matou?" _

"_Porque ele ousou tocar no que me pertence." _- respondeu friamente. _"Mande lembranças minhas a ele Heide." _– os olhos de Isabella saltaram ao ver Aro sacar uma pistola e encostá-la na cabeça da jovem mulher. _"Adeus Heide!"_- disse disparando, Isabella mal podia crer no que acabara de presenciar. Afastou-se indo em direção a porta, mas tremia inteira e suas vistas estavam embaçadas devido às lágrimas.

Acabou esbarrando em um vaso, chamando a atenção para si, não teve tempo de pensar muito, saiu correndo em direção ao salão, entrou esbaforida a procura de sua irmã, enquanto caminhava liberou o cartão de memória da máquina. Viu Alice acompanhada de seu namorado, aproximou-se dos dois de forma brusca.

- Alice?Preciso de um favor. – pediu esbaforida.

-O que você tem, está branca como papel!

- Não foi nada, só guarde isto está bem?- disse lhe entregando o cartão de memória.

- O que é isto? – Isabella segurou sua mão com força.

- Só o guarde pra mim, e se por acaso eu não der notícias nas próximas vinte e quatro horas, o entregue as autoridades, entendeu?

- Me diz o que está acontecendo? – a jovem sorriu acariciando o rosto da irmã. - Bella o que você fez? – o tom aflito de Alice chamou a atenção de Jasper para a conversa.

- Eu te amo Ali!

- Você não pode sair assim, olha pra você, está tremendo. – Alice tentava segurá-la.

- Preciso ir, entrarei em contato assim que puder. – disse se afastando.

- Isabella?

- O que houve Alice? Quem era? – Jasper perguntou com certa preocupação ao ver a expressão da namorada.

- Minha irmã. – respondeu apertando o cartão de memória em sua mão.

Isabella olhava por todo o salão a procura de Angie e Erick, estava completamente absorta em sua busca, quando viu ao longe dois dos homens que estavam no terraço. Precisava sair o mais rápido possível dali, virou-se bruscamente e ao fazê-lo esbarrou em uma linda mulher, que virou sua bebida em seu vestido.

- OLHE POR ONDE ANDA SUA ESTÚPIDA! – a mulher gritou furiosa, chamando a atenção das pessoas.

- Ddesculpe senhora... Me desculpe eu...

- Cala a boca sua insolente... – Tanya dizia furiosa, seu vestido estava todo molhado de champanhe. – Vou reclamar aos seus superiores sua...

- Tanya! – ralhou Edward, Isabella tentava se soltar, já que Tanya a segurava pelo casaco, ficou ainda mais aflita ao ver que aquilo chamaria a atenção dos homens do terraço.

- Me solte senhora! – pediu puxando com força, Tanya afrouxou o aperto e Isabella acabou caindo nos braços de Edward.

- Algum problema senhorita? – perguntou a segurando, suas mãos estavam firmes na fina cintura de Isabella, a jovem sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo, ao ouvir aquela voz rouca e envolvente.

- Desculpe! – foi o que conseguiu dizer, olhava encantada para o homem diante de si, era alto, esguio. Seus olhos eram verdes esmeraldas, possuía um olhar intenso e penetrante, seus traços eram perfeitos e sua boca era tentadora.

"_**Adônis" **_– pensou Bella olhando fascinada com tamanha beleza, seus joelhos fraquejaram, e Edward prontamente a sustentou.

- Sente-se bem senhorita?

- Mme ddesculpe... – gaguejou. – Sou muito desastrada. – disse soltando-se de seus braços disparando na direção da porta. Os olhos sagazes de Edward notaram que os homens de Aro procuravam por algo, do outro lado do salão.

- Olha o que aquela idiota fez com o meu vestido! – disparou Tanya ainda furiosa, Edward não lhe deu ouvidos, ainda estava absorto com a intensidade daqueles olhos castanhos e na beleza daquela garota assustada. – EDWARD?

- Quer parar de chamar a atenção das pessoas. – ralhou irritado. – Vá até o toalete e de um jeito nisso! – cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Nossa! O que houve com seu vestido Tanya? – Alice perguntou ao se aproximar do casal, com Jasper ao seu lado.

- Uma imbecil esbarrou em mim, olha o que aquela inútil fez no meu vestido! - Rosalie e Emmett seguravam o riso, se aproximando dos quatro.

- Venha Tanya... – chamou Rosalie. – Eu te ajudo a dar um jeito nisso. – disse guiando a loira morango para o toalete.

- O que rolou aqui cara? – perguntou Emmett ao lado do irmão.

- Não sei ao certo, uma garota esbarrou em Tanya, parecia assustada, olhava para todos os lados. Tive a impressão de que fugia de alguém...

- Como era essa garota?

- Usava um terninho preto, tinha uma câmera pendurada no pescoço, acho que era uma das fotógrafas, por quê?

- Pra onde ela foi? –a voz de Alice saiu aflita.

- Sai em direção à porta, porque, a conhece? – Edward não estava entendendo nada.

- É minha irmã mais nova...

- Sua irmã? – perguntou perplexo. – Não sabia que tinha uma irmã? Nunca nos falou dela.

- Desculpe-me, é uma longa história e complicada demais... Deus do céu, no que aquela maluca se meteu? – dizia a morena olhando em direção a porta, suas mãos suavam frio.

- Está gelada Alice, o que está havendo?

- Há algo errado Jazz... – sua voz saiu chorosa. - Bella é freelancer e estava trabalhando como fotógrafa, se lembra quando ela se aproximou de mim? – o loiro somente assentiu. – Disse que se não entrasse em contato comigo dentro de vinte quatro horas, pra eu entregar isto às autoridades... – discretamente mostrou aos três o cartão de memória.

- Porque ela diria isso?

- Não sei... Estava estranha demais, assustada demais! Aconteceu alguma coisa, e é coisa grave.

- Sinistro! – exclamou Emmett dando uma olhada pelo enorme salão. – Viu aqueles dois? – perguntou a Edward.

- Já havia notado, ao que parece estão atrás de alguém. – afirmou olhando para os irmãos.

- Acha que podem estar atrás de Bella?

- Quem é Bella?

- A minha irmã Emm... Seu nome é Isabella, mas gosta que a chame de Bella. – falou impaciente. – Meu pai do céu, aquela maluca se meteu em alguma encrenca.

- Se acalme Alice... – pediu Jasper. – Se ela disse que era para procurar as autoridades, é porque boa coisa não foi.

- Acho melhor falar com o papai. – disse Emm, os dois somente assentiram.

Alice explicou rapidamente para Esme e Carlisle o ocorrido, Edward e Emmett comentaram sobre os dois homens de Aro que circulavam o salão em busca de algo ou alguém. Aquele fato deixou Carlisle muito intrigado, e como o restante, estava confuso, pois não sabia que Charlie Brandon tinha outra filha. Para os Cullen a festa havia acabado, conheciam bem os Volturi, e sabiam do que eram capazes, se a jovem fugia de seus homens, corria grande perigo.

- Onde está Rosalie? – perguntou Esme.

- No toalete com Tanya, ao sair à garota esbarrou em nós e Tanya virou sua bebida no vestido. - explicou Edward.

- Nos encontramos em casa, Alice tente localizar sua irmã. – pediu a jovem, saíram à francesa, discretamente. Edward e Emmett ficaram esperando Tanya e Rosalie voltarem.

-Onde estão o papai e a mamãe? – Rosalie disse assim que chegaram.

-Foram embora, e nós vamos também...

-Mas acabamos de chegar, Ed. – Tanya reclamou fazendo beicinho.

- Se quiser ficar, à vontade, eu estou vazando!- disse se pondo de pé, contrariada a modelo o acompanhou.

Enquanto isso a caminho da mansão Cullen, Alice tentava localizar Isabella, mas sua irmã não atendia ao telefone. Avisou seu pai que não voltaria pra casa, que estava com o namorado.

Isabella ainda tinha as mãos tremulas, quando alcançou sua caminhonete. Mal conseguiu abrir a porta, a imagem da mulher sendo assassinada não saia de sua mente, assim como aquele par de olhos verdes do homem gentil e absurdamente lindo que a amparou no salão.

Tentou localizar Angie e Ben, mas não conseguiu e nenhum dos dois atendia ao telefone, entrou no carro ainda tremula sem saber o que fazer ou para onde ir. Ficou com medo de pegar a estrada naquele estado, hospedou-se em uma pousada não muito longe dali.

Edward deixou Tanya em casa e voltou para a mansão o mais rápido que pode, onde sua família aguardava junto com Alice Swan.

- Agora que estamos todos aqui, nos diga Alice o que está havendo?- Carlisle perguntou com calma, pois sentia o quanto a nora estava nervosa e preocupada com a irmã.

- Me desculpem por todo este transtorno senhor Cullen...

- Quantas vezes eu já lhe disse pra me chamar de Carlisle, querida?

-Ok, Carlisle! – se corrigiu. - Não sei ao certo o que aconteceu, mas minha irmã estava muito assustada e acredite... Aquela garota não tem medo de quase nada, alguma coisa aconteceu e é grave, muito grave!

- Não sabia que tinha uma irmã. – comentou Esme desta vez. Anne nunca comentou que...

- Minha mãe não fala dela, na realidade age como se Isabella não existisse. – disse cortando a sogra. – Desculpe Esme, como disse ao Emm, é uma longa história e muito complicada.

- Temos tempo filha.

- Resumindo, meus pais tiveram uma crise no casamento, eu tinha por volta de três anos, meu pai teve um relacionamento com uma jovem na época, mas pelo que mamãe diz, não durou muito. Eles voltaram e aquilo foi esquecido até seis anos atrás, quando a tal jovem apareceu em casa dizendo que tinha sua filha de quatorze anos era do meu pai, que havia engravidado dele na época.

- Como sua mãe reagiu a isso? – perguntou Rosalie.

- Mal, muito mal! Ela escorraçou a mulher de lá, mas meu pai a procurou e fez o teste de DNA e foi comprovado que Isabella era mesmo filha do meu pai.

- Desculpe Alice... – pediu Carlisle. - Mas porque ela demorou tanto tempo para procurá-lo?

- Na realidade Renée só o procurou porque foi diagnosticada com câncer, segundo ela os médicos não lhe deram muitas esperanças e a pobre ficou com medo de deixar Isabella desamparada.

-Entendo!- as coisas estavam fazendo sentido.

- Mas Isabella não o aceitava, na realidade não o aceita até hoje...

- Mas e você? – perguntou Jasper.

- Comigo a coisa é diferente, nos tornamos amigas de cara, mas Bella passou sua adolescência ajudando a avó a cuidar da mãe, mal nos víamos, nos falávamos muito por telefone, já que ela mora em Forks.

-Ela não é daqui?

- Não, moravam em Forks, dividia o apartamento com a avó de Bella, Marie. Renée foi piorando ao longo do tempo, faleceu quando Bella estava prestes há completar dezesseis anos. Minha irmã sempre foi muito batalhadora, trabalhava em uma loja de ferragens para ajudar nas despesas com remédios e tudo mais...

- Desculpe, mas seu pai não as ajudava? – Esme perguntou perplexa, já que se tratava de um homem de boa posição social.

- Na verdade ele bem que tentou, mas Isabella dizia que não queria nada que viesse dele. Minha irmã é muito orgulhosa, tem bem a quem puxar, já que meu pai também é assim. Além do emprego na loja, Isabella já trabalhava como freelancer, sempre foi fascinada por esse lance de fotografia.

- Ela ainda vive em Forks com a avó?

- Bella ainda vive em Forks, no mesmo apartamento, mas sua avó foi vitima de um assalto há cerca de um ano e meio... Pelo que sei, minha irmã estava trabalhando em um aniversário, Marie havia ido ao mercado comprar um bolo para comemorar a aceitação de Bella na universidade, morreu vitima de uma bala direto no coração, disparada pelo assaltante.

- Santo Deus! – exclamou Esme penalizada.

- Minha irmã ficou arrasada, até hoje não teve coragem de abrir aquele envelope, desde então se dedicou inteiramente ao trabalho.

- Quantos anos sua irmã tem Alice? – desta vez a pergunta veio de Carlisle.

- Vinte, ela acaba de completar vinte anos.

-Tão novinha. – Esme havia se sensibilizado com a história da garota, mesmo sem conhecê-la, Edward ouvia tudo calado, a imagem da garota de lindos olhos castanhos chocolate lhe veio à mente. Parecia tão assustada, tão perdida... Era tão bonita, tinha um perfume suave, agradável.

- O que ela lhe disse exatamente quando a abordou? – Carlisle indagou curioso.

- Disse que precisava de um favor, estava esbaforida e com os olhos assustados. Perguntei o que havia acontecido, mas Bella desconversou, dizendo que não foi nada e me pediu que guardasse isso. – disse abrindo a mão, mostrando o pequeno cartão de memória.

- O que tem ai? – perguntou Emmett.

- Não faço a menor idéia, ela pediu que o guardasse e que se ela não desse notícias nas próximas vinte e quatro horas, que eu o entregasse as autoridades. Tentei segurá-la ali, mas Bella olhava pra todo o lado como se fugisse de alguém.

- Amor, será que posso ver o que tem nesse cartão de memória?- pediu Jasper. – Só assim saberemos em que sua irmã se meteu.

- Mas...

- Pode confiar Alice, só queremos ajudá-las. – insistiu Carlisle, hesitante a jovem entregou o cartão de memória ao namorado. Rosalie rapidamente pegou o notebook do irmão, o entregando a ele que inseriu o cartão de memória.

As imagens iniciais eram da festa em si, os convidados, Aro Volturi cumprimentando algumas pessoas, seu pai e a esposa, Alice e Jasper... Havia fotos do momento em que Aro discursou, pacientemente ele foi passando foto por foto até chegar em uma seqüência completamente diferentes, as primeiras eram da cidade, vista do alto de um prédio e as que se seguiram chocou a todos.

- Mas o que diabos é isso? – soltou Alice estranhando a mudança de ambiente.

- Parece o terraço do centro de convenções. – comentou Edward.

- O que sua irmã fazia ali? – perguntou Carlisle ao ver Aro e seus homens, eles seguravam uma linda mulher, forçando-a se ajoelhar diante de Aro, a seqüência era clara, ele bateu nela e friamente a assassinou... Isabella havia presenciado tudo, não só isso, ela havia registrado tudo!

- Sua irmã está bem encrencada! – disse Emmett, deixando a cunhada ainda mais aflita.

- Mas o que aquela garota tem na cabeça? – disparou furiosa se pondo de pé. – Porque não saiu de lá? Não consigo entender... Vou arrancar as orelhas dela quando a vir... – sua explosão tirou risos de todos. – Porque ficou lá, e se eles a viram?

- Acalme-se Alice! – Jasper pediu a envolvendo em seus braços.

- O que aquela maluca fazia ali Jazz?

-Somente ela poderá nos dizer o que aconteceu, Ali. – ele tentava acalmá-la, já que sua pequena tremia em seus braços. - Sabe se ela tem uma amiga, um namorado ou coisa assim?

- Amigos sim, namorado, com certeza não. – respondeu enfaticamente.

- Por quê? – Rosalie perguntou curiosa.

- Porque a coitada não dá sorte, e o gênio dela não ajuda muito. – a loira sorriu meneando a cabeça.

-Precisamos localizá-la Alice, sua irmã pode estar correndo risco de vida. – Carlisle disse honestamente, estava preocupado com a jovem, ele mal acabou de falar e o celular de Alice tocou.

- É ela.

- Atenda no viva voz. – pediu Jasper e ela assim o fez.

- Bella? Oh meu Deus Bella, onde você está sua maluca

"Em uma pousada, em Seattle, acho que fiz a maior merda da minha vida Ali."- a garota tinha a voz chorosa.

-Disso não tenha duvidas minha cara. – retrucou Alice furiosa.

"Eu presenciei um assassinato Alice... A sangue frio, to fudida!" – Emmett se segurava para não rir, a garota era bem desbocada.

- Isabella, olha a boca!- ralhou Alice.

"Quer que eu me preocupe com a minha boca? Se aqueles brutamontes me acharem eu to morta Alice, vou comer capim pela raiz, compreende?" – Alice soltou um longo suspiro, sabia que a imã estava assustada.

- Calma Bella, me diga onde está, vou encontrá-la...

"E colocar você em risco? Nem a pau, já me arrependi de ter te entregado o cartão de memória."

- Me diz o que foi fazer no terraço?

"Como sabe que eu estive no terraço?" – revidou a pergunta.

- Porque vi o que contém naquele bendito cartão, desembucha Isabella!

"Eu estava cansada e louca pra fazer xixi, fui ao toalete e depois aproveitei o momento de folga e fui tirar algumas fotos de lá, a vista é linda e sabe o quanto gosto de fotografar o que é bonito..."

- Foco Bella!

"Pois é, quando cheguei lá fui até o parapeito e tirei algumas fotos, foi quando ouvi vozes exaltadas, e o choro de uma mulher... Eu sei que deveria ter ido embora, mas minha curiosidade falou mais alto... Maldita curiosidade!"

- Foco Bella!

"Ah é, então o tal figurão, o dono da Volterra, o tal Aro estava tomando satisfações de uma mulher, o cara embulachou a coitada a acusando de traição. Disse que ela estava transando com um agente do FBI e que o cara havia passado dessa pra melhor... Ela chorou e do nada o homem sacou uma pistola e bummm... Apagou a coitada!" – lamentou a jovem.

-E porque diabos você não saiu de lá assim que ouviu a discussão?

"Porra Alice, eu já disse que a culpa é dessa maldita curiosidade!"

- Isso é que dá ser xereta!

"Não sou xereta!" – Isabella se defendeu. – "Tá eu sou xereta, satisfeita?"

-O que aconteceu depois? – perguntou Alice revirando os olhos.

"Quando o figurão estourou os miolos da moça, sai de lá em disparada, mas sabe como eu fico quando estou nervosa..."

- Um desastre! – Alice respondeu prontamente.

"Pois é, acabei esbarrando em um vaso que se espatifou no chão chamando a atenção dos brutamontes..."

- E o que você fez?

"O que acha que eu fiz Alice? Corri como nunca pensei ser possível, e de salto! Corri de volta para o salão e deixei o cartão com você, por segurança... Não era pra você xeretar!" – ralhou do outro lado.

- É de família! – ouviu-se um estalar de língua do outro lado.

"Acho que eu estou perdida Alice!"

- Não fica assim, vamos dar um jeito! O que aconteceu depois?

"Depois que entreguei o cartão a você, fui ver se encontrava Angie e Erick, precisava tirá-los de lá, eu tentava fugir dos brutamontes e procurar os dois ao mesmo tempo, acabei esbarrando em uma perua grã-fina histérica. A mulher fez o maior escândalo só porque derrubou um pouco de bebida no vestido, vê se pode?" – disse indignada. "A doida me agarrou pelo casaco e começou a falar sem parar, eu tentava me soltar, porque a voz insuportável daquela gralha estava chamando a atenção dos brutamontes, quando me soltei quase cai, porque a vaca me soltou de repente!"

- Isabella!- Alice a repreendeu.

"Até que não foi tão ruim, porque eu cai nos braços de um verdadeiro Deus grego!" – a voz de Isabella saiu afetada, o olhos de Alice foram para Edward que tinha os olhos saltados. "O homem era a coisa mais linda que eu já vi... Você não faz idéia do quanto era lindo!"

- Bella?

"Quando falou comigo senti um arrepio percorrer minha espinha Alice, eu me arrepiei toda!"

- Bella?

"Seus olhos eram verdes, os mais lindos que já vi, uma boca tentadora e um perfume de enlouquecer..."

- E você conseguiu ver tudo isso enquanto fugia dos brutamontes?

"Desculpa, mas é que eu fiquei mesmo impressionada, nunca tinha visto um homem tão lindo, cheiroso e charmoso como aquele... Tinha que ver Ali, ele exalava charme, elegância e sensualidade..."

- Só ouvi você falar assim do Jhonny Deep! – provocou.

"Nem mesmo o Jhonny é tão bonito!" – soltou com um longo suspiro, os Cullen tinham os olhos em Edward, que tinha um sorriso afetado nos lábios. Achou graça do jeito maluco da garota.

- Tudo bem sua maluca, agora me passa o endereço, temos que conversar.

"Não acho uma boa idéia."

- Me passa agora esse endereço Isabella Marie Swan, ou...

"Ta bom! Anota ai..." – rapidamente Jasper anotou o endereço, a pousada não ficava muito longe dali.

- Desculpem... – Alice pediu constrangida. - Minha irmã tem uma boca muito suja, convivência com o pessoal de La Push, com certeza. - ela olhou para Edward com um sorriso brincando nos lábios. - É cunhado, parece que você impressionou a maluca da minha irmã. – disse divertida. – E olha que pra ela Jhonny Deep era insuperável!

- Ela falava de você? – disparou Emmett.

-Foi em vocês que ela esbarrou, não foi?- provocou Alice, Edward somente assentiu ouvindo a gargalhada dantesca de Emmett ecoar na sala.

-Quero ver a cara dela quando der de cara com o Deus grego aqui. – disse entre risos dando um tapa nas costas de Edward.

-Emm, deixe seu irmão!- Esme o repreendeu. – A pobrezinha deve estar em choque, é melhor ir buscá-la meu anjo, traga sua irmã para cá. Não se preocupe Alice, iremos ajudá-la. – algo nas palavras de Esme deu segurança a Alice que saiu acompanhada do namorado.

- Jazz, não deveríamos ter envolvido seus pais nisto. – lamentou sentindo-se culpada, estavam a caminho da pousada onde Isabella estava.

- Não se preocupe com isso amor, irá compreender tudo em breve. – disse segurando sua mão, levando-a até os lábios.

Enquanto isso na mansão Cullen...

- Acha mesmo que devemos nos envolver? – Rosalie perguntou reticente.

- Viu aquelas fotos Rosalie? – disparou Edward. – Era o que precisávamos para colocar as mãos naquele miserável!

- Mas não sabemos se a garota vai querer testemunhar, e a essa altura Aro já deve ter colocado todo seu contingente atrás dela. – lembrou Emmett.

- A protegeremos, não é isso que fazemos? – retrucou o irmão.

- Parece que não foi só ela que ficou impressionada! – Emmett brincou, em troca recebeu um olhar cortante.

- Para com isso Emmett. - Edward cuspiu furioso. - A garota não estava sendo coerente, provavelmente ainda estava em choque.

- Pra alguém em choque ela é bem detalhista – provocou Rosalie desta vez.

- Vocês dois são insuportáveis! Vou tirar essa roupa! – disse indo para seu quarto, enquanto se livrava do paletó e da gravata sorriu ao se lembrar da garota assustada em seus braços, de suas mãos segurando firme aquela cintura fina e principalmente, daqueles lindos olhos cor de chocolate, Isabella era muito bonita, meio doidinha, mas muito bonita. – Garota maluca!

* * *

**PS: EM BREVE POSTAREI A FIC "MUITO BEM ACOMPANHADA" BASEADA NO FILME.**

**A QUEM INTERESSAR POSSA ME PROCURA NO FACEBOOK - LUCIANE MENEZES DE SOUZA!**

**DÁ UMA PASSADINHA POR LÁ E ME CONHEÇA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Não esqueçam de comentar! **

**Digam o que achou até agora. **

* * *

**CAPITULO II**

Isabella estava agitada, andava de um lado para outro, tentou novamente falar com Angie e Erick, mas só dava caixa postal. Por um momento fechou os olhos e a imagem da mulher sendo morta lhe invadia a mente, sacudiu a cabeça com força. Preferiu lembrar-se do cara que a amparou, evitando que caísse, lembrou-se de seus lindos olhos verdes, seu olhar era tão intenso e penetrante. Sobressaltou ao ouvir batidas na porta.

- Quem é? – perguntou com a voz tremida.

- Sou eu Bella. – relaxou ao reconhecer a voz de sua irmã, abriu a porta se agarrando a Alice.

- Alice! Que bom que está aqui... – se calou ao ver a figura de Jasper atrás de sua irmã. – O que ele faz aqui?

- Bella, este é Jasper Cullen, meu namorado.

- Cullen? É parente do senador Cullen?

- Neto dele, pra ser exato. Como vai Isabella?

- O que deu em você Alice? Ficou maluca? – disparou enquanto aceitava a mão estendida de Jasper em cumprimento. – Como pode envolvê-lo nisso? Ele é um Cullen. – falou como se fosse óbvio.

- Não se preocupe Isabella, venha conosco, minha família e eu iremos ajudá-la. – Isabella olhou de um para o outro.

- Pirou? Não posso envolvê-los nisso, o que eu preciso é sair da cidade por um tempo, do país talvez e...

- Sinto muito Isabella, mas não terá escolha, a esta altura estão te caçando pela cidade e acredite, não tem como se esconder, não sem a nossa ajuda. Venha. – algo no olhar de Jasper lhe passou confiança e a garota soltou um suspiro rendido.

- Tem certeza disso?

- Absoluta!- Jasper afirmou confiante, Isabella pegou sua bolsa e sua câmera, acompanhando os dois. Enquanto Alice a levava para o carro, o rapaz foi até a recepção e acertou a contra ignorando os protestos dela.

- Mas e a minha caminhonete? – a voz de Isabella estava abatida.

- Como pode se preocupar com aquela carroça em um momento desses? - disparou Alice.

- Não fale assim, foi um presente da vovó. – retrucou Isabella entre os dentes.

- Não se preocupe Isabella...

- Bella! Me chame de Bella, por favor. – disse ao corrigir Jasper.

-Como queira, Bella. Não se preocupe, pedirei para alguém vir buscá-la... – ele piscou para ela pelo retrovisor e Isabella corou envergonhada. – Ah! E me chame de Jazz, está bem?

- Ok, Jazz!

Os olhos de Isabella saltaram quando Jasper acionou o pequeno controle e o imenso portão deslizou, havia somente uma estradinha de seixos cercada de imensas árvores. Ele seguiu por ela até parar diante da imensa casa.

- Uau! – soltou ainda pasma com o tamanho da casa. – Não acho que seja uma boa idéia e...

- Agora não tem mais volta Bella, venha, confie em mim. – Jasper voltou a pedir novamente Isabella soltou um longo suspiro... _**"Pior que está não podia ficar."**_ – pensou consigo mesma.

Ela acompanhou o casal, era tudo muito bonito e elegante, tudo ali exalava luxo e riqueza. Os Cullen possuíam uma das maiores fortunas do país, uma família tradicional e muito influente. Ao chegarem à sala de estar, Bella estancou ao ver Esme e Carlisle, ambos levantaram-se ao ver a garota.

- Seja bem vinda Isabella!- Carlisle disse a cumprimentando gentilmente.

- Senhor Cullen.

- Oh querida, me chame de Carlisle, sim? Senão me sinto um velho. – brincou descontraído, Isabela esboçou um pequeno sorriso. – Esta é minha esposa Esme.

- Prazer em conhecê-la Isabella. – algo no sorriso de Esme tocou Isabella, a fez lembrar-se de sua mãe.

- Senhora Cullen, é um prazer conhecê-la.

- Me chame de Esme, querida, e seja muito bem vinda. – Esme disse tocando o rosto de Isabella.

-Obrigada Esme, mas sinceramente acho uma loucura envolvê-los em meus problemas e...

- A manteremos sob proteção Isabella. – afirmou Carlisle.

- Bella, me chame de Bella, por favor.

- Como queira, Bella. Quanto a não nos envolver, sinto muito! Já estamos envolvidos. – Isabella bufou baixando a cabeça.

- Olha ela ai! – soltou Emm descendo as escadas de mãos dadas com Rosalie. – Então você é a irmã de Alice, prazer sou Emmett o irmão mais velho...

- E o mais bobo. – Jasper disse divertido.

- Esta é a minha noiva, Rosalie, irmã de Jasper. – Emmett gargalhou ao ver a confusão estampada no rosto da garota. – É meio confuso eu sei. – disse entre risos.

- Desculpe, sou Rosalie, é um prazer conhecê-la Isabella.

- O prazer é meu Rosalie, me chame de Bella.

- Então me chame de Rose. – as duas riram.

- Estes são meus filhos, Jasper e Rosalie são gêmeos, Emmett é o mais velho e Edward... Onde está Edward?

- Aqui mãe. – respondeu do alto da escada, os olhos de Isabella saltaram e seu coração disparou no peito. Ela mal podia crer que era o mesmo homem que a amparou no momento em que esbarrou na perua histérica. Seus joelhos novamente fraquejaram e ela teve que fazer um esforço sobre humano para se manter em pé. Edward desceu as escadas rapidamente se colocando diante dela, lhe estendendo a mão. – Oi Isabella, sou Edward, Edward Cullen.

-Eeu... Hmm... Ooi! – Edward segurou firme sua mão a levando aos lábios, depositando um beijo singelo. _**"OH MEU DEUS! OH MEU DEUS!" **_– Isabella gritava mentalmente.

- Sente-se bem? – perguntou preocupado, pois a garota o olhava de um modo estranho, completamente sem foco.

- Você... Você é um Cullen? – sua voz não passou de um sussurro. – É o irmão de Jasper? Cunhado de Alice?

- Sim. – Edward respondeu sorrindo e quando o fez, Isabella soltou um suspiro audível, completamente deslumbrada.

-Cacetada! Será que eu posso usar o banheiro? – perguntou deixando-o confuso, todos se entreolharam sem entender nada.

- Claro, por aqui, venha. – Rose disse lhe indicando o caminho.

- Inspira, expira... Inspira, expira... – Isabella repetia como um mantra bem baixinho, Rosalie sorriu ao ouvi-la.

- Aqui. – lhe apontou a porta. – Você está bem?

- Sim... Não... Quer dizer, eu não sei. – disparou incoerente, abriu a porta e se trancou no banheiro, abriu a torneira lavando o rosto se perguntando o que ele fazia aqui?

-O que fez a ela? – Rosalie perguntou ao irmão ao chegar à sala novamente.

- Só a cumprimentei, por quê?

- A coitada está pirando no banheiro. – comentou a loira meneando a cabeça.

-Claro! – exclamou Emmett. – Ela ficou frente a frente com o Deus grego ai! – disse em tom provocativo.

- Será que dá pra parar com isso? – Edward cuspiu entre os dentes. – Eu simplesmente a cumprimentei.

- Não esquenta Edward, acho melhor ir vê-la, se bem a conheço, minha irmã deve estar pirando neste momento. – Alice disse se pondo de pé. – Bella? Abra a porta Bella, sou eu. – pediu batendo a porta, sua irmã abriu a porta a puxando pra dentro. – Meu Deus Bella! O que você tem, olha pra você.

- Ali, é ele... O cara que eu falei ta lembrada? O cara da festa, o bonitão de olhos verdes... Meu Deus do céu, eu paguei o maior mico da minha vida... Gaguejei feito uma lesada, o que ele deve estar pensando de mim? Porque não me disse que ele era seu cunhado? – disparou de uma só vez deixando sua irmã confusa.

"_**Digo a ela que ele ouviu cada palavra do que ela disse ao telefone? É melhor não!"**_- Alice concluiu em pensamento.

- Não surta Isabella, Ed só te cumprimentou.

- Você não entende... Aqueles olhos... Aquela boca... Aquele cheiro... Já sentiu aquele perfume? E aquele sorriso... Meu Deus do céu, o que ele faz aqui?

- Esta é a casa dele! Edward mora aqui Bella.

- É mesmo! Preciso ir embora, isso tudo é loucura, não deveria ter vindo!

- Acho melhor se acalmar Isabella, você ta surtando. – Alice viu sua irmã andar de um lado para outro sibilando algo inteligível. – Espere aqui, eu já volto. – saiu às pressas na direção da sala.

- O que houve Alice? – Jazz perguntou indo para junto dela.

- Ela não está nada bem Jazz, está branca demais e não fala coisa com coisa.

- Com certeza está em choque... – disse Carlisle. - Acho melhor ir dar uma olhada nela Esme. – sua esposa assentiu indo junto com Alice e Rose, assim que chegaram ao banheiro encontraram Bella desacordada.

- Carl? – Esme chamou levando a mão a boca, os quatro homens correram na direção do grito. – Ela não reage.

- Leve-a para um dos quartos, vou chamar o médico. – Edward assentiu pegando Isabella em seus braços, era a segunda vez naquela noite que a tinha nos braços. Definitivamente era linda, tão pequena... Não tanto quanto Alice, mas com certeza menor que Tanya ou qualquer outra que teve em seus braços. Colocou – a sobre a cama e se afastou para que Esme e as garotas cuidassem dela.

- Acho melhor tirar essas roupas dela, deixá-la mais a vontade.

- Vou pegar uma camisola pra ela vestir. – Rosalie disse prontamente.

-Não Rose, desculpe, mas Bella detesta camisolas e essas coisas, uma camiseta, é isso que ela usa. – a loira assentiu saindo porta a fora. – Não sei de onde tirou esse costume, ela é tão linda, mas tinha que aprender a se valorizar mais e...

- Acho que você também precisa de um descanso Alice, a noite não foi nada agradável e amanhã precisamos ter uma longa conversa com ela e acredito que Isabella vai precisar muito de você. Vá querida, deixe que eu cuide dela. – Alice assentiu hesitante em deixar a irmã. – Ela vai ficar bem. – garantiu Esme.

- Ela acordou? – perguntou Edward assim que a viu fora do quarto.

- Ainda não, sua mãe está com ela... – olhou para a mão do cunhado e viu uma camiseta. – O que é isto?

- Ouvi você dizer que ela costuma usar uma pra dormir, aqui está. – disse estendendo a peça a cunhada.

- Obrigada Ed... – ao ver o brilho nos olhos marejados da cunhada a abraçou carinhosamente.

- Não fique assim Alice, cuidaremos de vocês. – seu tom era extremamente carinhoso, sempre teve um carinho especial por ela, gostava muito de Alice.

- Estou preocupada, pelo que conheço dela, não vai querer ser protegida, é independente demais, sempre cuidou de si mesma. Bella tem esse jeito meio destrambelhado, mas é uma garota muito responsável, sempre pensando primeiro nos outros, não vai querer colocar vocês nesta história, tenho certeza disto. – Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Tarde demais cunhadinha, já estamos envolvidos! - seu tom era divertido. - Não se preocupe, não vamos deixar que nada de mal aconteça a vocês, fique tranqüila. – disse beijando-lhe a testa. – Vou entregar isto pra minha mãe. – Alice assentiu indo ao encontro de Jasper.

O médico particular da família veio, Isabella apresentava sinais aparentes de stress, despertou agitada se debatendo muito. Dizia coisas desconexas e completamente sem sentido, chamava por sua mãe, por sua avó e por Alice, assim como Angie e Erick, as mulheres revezaram - se durante a madrugada, velando seu sono aditado.

Todos já estavam de pé, aguardando Bella, era de extrema importância saber o que realmente havia acontecido no terraço do centro de convenções e somente a garota poderia fazê-lo.

- Bella? Bella acorda. – dizia Alice tentando despertá-la, Isabella gemeu se remexendo na cama.

- O que você quer Ali?- grunhiu abrindo um olho só.

- Estão nos esperando, acorda garota!

- O que? – Bella sentou-se bruscamente. – Onde eu estou? E como...

- Estamos na casa dos Cullen, Esme trocou você. Depois que você surtou, acabou desmaiando e... – Isabella tentava assimilar o que a irmã dizia, de repente lembranças da festa, do terraço, o esbarrão, Edward. – voltou a gemer afundando o rosto no travesseiro.

- Me dá um minuto. – pediu jogando as pernas pra fora da cama, escovou os dentes e os cabelos revoltos, vestiu a calça do terninho com a regata que costumava usar por baixo, desceu acompanhada da irmã.

- Bom dia garotas, sente-se melhor Bella? - Esme as cumprimentou, indo ao encontro das duas.

-Sim, desculpe pelo vexame. – pediu sentindo seu rosto arder, pela sua visão periférica, viu Edward mais atrás a olhando.

- Não se preocupe querida, compreendemos perfeitamente, mas depois falamos sobre isto, agora vamos tomar café. – disse as conduzindo para a sala de jantar onde o café da manhã foi servido.

- Acho que já dei muito trabalho a vocês, será que pode me devolver as chaves da minha caminhonete? – Isabella disse voltando-se para Jasper.

- Desculpe querida... – pediu Carlisle. – Mas precisamos conversar. – disse apontando para a sala de jantar.

- Mas...

- Nos reuniremos na sala de jantar. – a cortou ignorando suas palavras propositalmente, todos se acomodaram em completo silêncio, Carlisle sentou-se a cabeceira da mesa com Edward ao seu lado, Isabella sentou-se diante dele com Jasper ao seu lado. – Muito bem, preciso que nos conte exatamente o que houve naquele terraço, Isabella. – os olhos da jovem saltaram.

- Contou a eles? – a morena se voltou para a irmã. – Ficou maluca Alice? Como pode envolvê-los nisso? Eu já não estou ferrada o suficiente?

- Se acalme Bella, podemos ajudá-la filha. – Esme interveio ao ver que a garota estava se descontrolando novamente.

- Me ajudar? – disse irônica. – Desculpe Esme, mas ninguém pode me ajudar, tenho que ir embora... – disse se pondo de pé. – Preciso fazer algumas ligações e...

- Você não vai a lugar algum, Isabella! – o tom autoritário de Edward a irritou profundamente. – Senta ai!

-Shhh... Ele não deveria falar assim com ela. – sussurrou Alice.

- Como é que é? – Isabella disparou o encarando com os olhos semicerrados.

- Ouviu o que o meu pai disse? Precisamos saber exatamente o que houve naquele terraço, então sugiro que se sente e comece a falar.

- Eu não tenho que fazer nada, você não manda em mim!

- Isabella? – Carlisle a chamou de forma doce. – Filha, sente-se, você tem razão, mas só estamos querendo ajudá-la. Sabe manter segredo, filha?

- Sim, por quê?

- Porque o que vou lhe contar é sigilo absoluto, compreende? – a jovem somente assentiu. – Preciso que me de sua palavra de que o que ver e ouvir aqui, morrerá aqui.

- Dou minha palavra Carlisle.

- Alice? – perguntou se voltando para a nora.

- Tem a minha palavra Carlisle.

- Muito bem, precisamos de sua ajuda Isabella... – a garota franziu o cenho. – Estamos a anos tentando colocar as mãos naquele salafrário do Aro Volturi, mas aquela raposa é astuta demais, no entanto, você sem querer conseguiu o que tanto lutamos para conseguir. Uma prova contundente contra aquele canalha.

- Porque estão tentando colocar as mãos nele?

- Esme e eu somos membros fundadores de uma organização governamental, é uma pequena agência dentro do próprio FBI, compreende? Trabalhamos diretamente com o governo dos Estados Unidos e paralelamente com o FBI...

- O que? – disparou Alice desta vez.

- Vocês são agentes do FBI?- a voz de Isabella saiu perplexa.

- Mais ou menos, cada um dos meus filhos comanda uma equipe altamente treinada, na área de proteção e investigação, também temos muitas provas contra Aro e sua corja, mas nada tão substancial, por isso precisamos de você.

-Isso é loucura! – disse afundando o rosto em suas mãos, segurando os cabelos com força. – Isso não está acontecendo. Com tanto cara por ai, você foi namorar um agente do FBI? – novamente a jovem se voltou para a irmã.

- Como é que eu iria saber? Ele não se apresentou como um agente secreto! – retrucou Alice.

- Não somos exatamente agentes do FBI e sim agentes secretos, há uma pequena diferença. – corrigiu Rosalie.

- Ótimo! Minha irmã namora o James Bonde. – a gargalhada de Emmett ecoou na sala, e os outros o acompanharam.

- Também não é pra tanto filha. – Carlisle disse entre risos. – Emmett é nosso agente de campo, trabalha diretamente com o FBI, não se deixe enganar por esse jeitão bobo dele, é um exímio atirador e um agente de primeira linha.

- Não se preocupe Bella, vamos proteger vocês duas. – Emmett disse piscando pra ela em seguida, a jovem corou violentamente. Aquilo não passou despercebido pelos olhos atentos de Edward.

- Rosalie, é antropóloga, perita na mente criminosa, também conhece muito de defesa pessoal e armas. – explicou apontando para a filha. - Jazz é perito em crimes cibernéticos, meu filho é um gênio desta área, é encarregado do setor de informações. Já Edward é estrategista, perito em armas de fogo, especialista em armas brancas, e o segundo em comando, abaixo de mim. – disse por fim.

- Isso não pode ser real... Quantos anos vocês tem?

- Isabella. – ralhou Alice, Carlisle sorriu mediante a pergunta dela.

- Me desculpe, mas é que sempre achei que agentes do FBI fossem velhos gordos, comedor de donults e não assim, altos, atléticos e bonitões.

- Me acha bonitão Bella. – provoco Emmett.

- Não torra! – retrucou ela, novamente ele gargalhou com gosto, havia gostado do jeito espontâneo de garota.

- Sou obrigada a concordar com você Bella, meus filhos são mesmo lindos... – Esme disse toda coruja. – Emmett tem vinte e oito anos, Rosalie e Jasper vinte e cinco e Edward vinte e seis, infelizmente eu nunca pude gerar um filho, mas fui abençoada com estes tesouros, meus filhos do coração. - as coisas estavam começando a fazer sentindo para Isabella.

- Olha! Eu não quero me meter em encrenca...

- Deveria ter pensado nisso antes de ir xeretar no terraço. – retrucou Alice.

- Eu só fui tomar um ar, aquele lugar estava abafado demais... – se defendeu. – Como eu ia saber que ele estava sendo usado para uma execução?

- Então foi uma execução? – a jovem bufou tão forte mediante a pergunta de Edward, que sua franja ergueu.

- Ao que parece sim, não sei ao certo. – respondeu atravessado.

- O que aconteceu exatamente Bella? – insistiu Carlisle segurando sua mão ternamente.

- Eu estava dando um tempo, aproveitei para ir ao banheiro, como disse estava muito abafado naquele salão, havia tanta gente... Queria aproveitar meu tempo livre para tirar algumas fotos do terraço, a vista de lá é magnífica, quando cheguei não notei nada de anormal, fui até o parapeito e tirei algumas fotos, foi quando ouvi vozes, pareciam discutir e...

- Porque simplesmente não deu meia volta e saiu? – sua irmã a cortou.

- Deixe-a falar Alice. – pediu Jasper.

- Fiquei curiosa e me aproximei para ouvir melhor, foi quando vi o tal Aro diante de uma moça, aqueles brutamontes a seguravam diante dele. Ele a acusava de traição, a esbofeteou dizendo que ela pertencia a ele, rasgou sua blusa mostrando uma marca...

- Conseguiu ouvir o nome dela? – perguntou Jasper.

- Heide! Ela tinha uma tatuagem na região das costelas, parecia um brasão, deve ter algo nas fotos. – Pelo que eu entendi, ela estava saindo com um agente do FBI e o tal Aro soube, tanto que ele disse com todas as letras que o homem estava morto.

- Ouviu o nome dele? – havia preocupação na voz de Carlisle.

- Santiago, isso mesmo, Santiago Scott, mas ele garantiu a ela que o cara tinha ido dessa pra melhor, depois de ter batido nele e a humilhado bastante, ele simplesmente sacou a arma e estourou os miolos dela.

- Com certeza foi uma execução, mas porque ele mesmo agiu? – se perguntava Edward.

- Pelo que entendi, aquela moça era dele se é que me entende. – afirmou Isabella.

- Uma de suas garotas? – perguntou Rosalie.

- Provavelmente, ao que tudo indica, ela estava saindo com este Santiago, mas por quê? Quem Seria informante dele ou só um caso? – ele parecia falar consigo mesmo, estava pensativo e compenetrado. Isabella tinha os olhos fixos nele, atenta a cada expressão, tentou disfarçar quando seus olhares se cruzaram.

- Acha que algum deles chegou a vê-la? – perguntou Jasper.

- Sinceramente eu não sei, quando ele atirou quase tive um treco, não pensei muito e sai de lá o mais rápido que pude, eu nem sabia que conseguia correr tanto! Mas acabei esbarrando em um vaso que caiu se espatifando no chão, chamando a atenção deles, foi quando Aro gritou: "Pegue-o e traga-o a mim."

- Se ele disse mate-o, é porque não te viu, certo? – deduziu Emmett.

- Isso eu não sei lhe dizer, corri o máximo que pude de volta para o salão, a primeira coisa em que pensei foi em me livrar do cartão de memória, por isso o entreguei a Alice. Precisava encontrar Angie e Erick e...

- Quem? – desta vez quem perguntou foi Esme.

- Angie e Erick, meus amigos e colegas de trabalho, estavam cobrindo o evento comigo.

- Conseguiu falar com eles?

- Não, acabei esbarrando naquela... Naquela moça... – se corrigiu a tempo. – Que estava acompanhando você. – disse diretamente para Edward. – Ela começou a gritar chamando a atenção das pessoas e eu só queria sumir dali... Tentei falar com eles assim que me vi livre, mas nenhum dos dois atendeu.

- Ah! – soltou Emmett. – A versão do telefone foi melhor! – todos os Cullen olharam para ele assim como Alice.

- Como? – Isabella perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Nada! – tentou disfarçar.

- Nada? O que você quis dizer com, a versão do telefone foi melhor? – ela tinha os olhos semicerrados.

- Desculpe filha! – pediu Carlisle. – Mas pedi a Alice que deixasse o telefone no viva voz e...

- O QUE? – os olhos da jovem saltaram.

- Me diz que você não fez isso Alice Brandon.

- Desculpe! – Isabella deixou sua cabeça cair sobre a mesa, não ousou levantá-la, em sua mente repassava as coisas que disse a Alice, um gemido escapava de sua boca a cada lembrança. Os Cullen olhavam assustados para a cena, Alice já estava acostumada com o jeito amalucado da jovem.

- Deus me mate agora! Por favor. – Emmett, Rose e Jasper seguravam o riso, Esme olhava para seu marido sem saber o que fazer e Edward simplesmente não conseguia tirar os olhos dela.

-Deixa de drama Isabella! – ralhou Alice, mas no fundo entendia a irmã, com certeza estava morta de vergonha, ainda mais estando diante de Edward.

- Drama? – Isabella ergueu a cabeça, seu rosto estava vermelho, só não se sabia se era de raiva ou vergonha! Eu deveria era torcer o seu pescoço Alice!

-Eu vou cortar sua língua Emmett! – Alice disparou lançando um olhar assassino para o cunhado.

- Mas eu não fiz nada! Só achei a primeira versão mais engraçada! O modo como descreveu a cena do terraço, assim como o esbarrão com Tanya, sem contar a parte do Deus grego...

- CALA ESSA BOCA EMMETT! – Edward berrou ao ver um bico se formar nos lábios de Isabella, seu queixo tremeu e a garota voltou a afundar o rosto em seus braços, que estavam apoiados sobre a mesa.

- Eu quero ir embora! – pediu com a voz abafada.

- Olha o que você fez seu animal! – desta vez foi Jasper que o repreendeu.

- Não ligue para o que ele disse filha... – Esme disse indo para junto dela. – Olhe pra mim Bella. – pediu ao seu lado.

- Não! – disse como uma garotinha.

-Sua irmã só atendeu a um pedido de Carl, estávamos preocupados com você, não levamos em conta o que foi dito ali, estava em choque e sinceramente não deu pra entender quase nada!

-Verdade?

- Claro que sim, temos assuntos mais importantes para tratar querida, ignore Emmett, ele é um palhaço! – Esme lançou um olhar reprovador para o filho. – Você disse que havia duas pessoas com você, certo?

- Isso mesmo, Angie e Erick, eles foram cobrir o evento comigo, mas não consegui falar com nenhum dos dois.

- Pode tentar novamente? – Isabella somente assentiu evitando olhar para Edward a todo custo, ela pegou seu celular no boldo traseiro.

- Não acho que seja seguro, pelo menos não do seu telefone. – explicou Jasper. – Tente este. – disse entregando a Bella seu aparelho, a jovem tentou e nada, novamente caiu na caixa postal.

- Acha que pode ter acontecido algo a eles? – a jovem notou uma troca de olhares entre os Cullen e não teve a menor dúvida. – Oh meu Deus! Se algo aconteceu a eles, a culpa é minha! – novamente o queixo de Isabella tremeu, seus olhos estavam ainda mais intensos e marejados, as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto. Naquele instante, Edward teve vontade de envolvê-la em seus braços e protegê-la de tudo e todos. Aqueles olhos castanhos tinham um olhar tão expressivo, mostrava o quanto estava sensível, assustada e fragilizada.

- Não fique assim filha... – sua mãe foi mais rápida. – Iremos localizá-los está bem? – a jovem somente assentiu, se entregou aos carinhos de Esme, sentia-se tão carente, queria o colo de sua avó.

- Hale, você fica responsável pela localização dos amigos de Bella, Mccarty irá ajudá-la. – Carlisle disse para Rosalie, que assentiu se levantando. – Withlock, sabe o que fazer... Trabalhe nas fotos, precisamos detalhá-las ao máximo, antes de apresentá-las como prova.

- Preciso do nome completo deles Bella. – disse Rosalie ao lado dela que se soltou do abraço aconchegante e protetor de Esme, passou as mãos pelo rosto secando as lágrimas.

- Ângela Weber e Erick Yorkie. – respondeu fungando, uma caixa de lenço foi posta diante dela, Isabella ergueu o olhar encontrando o de Edward.

- Obrigada! – agradeceu envergonhada.

- Disponha!

- Acho melhor eu ir pra casa... – disse Alice. – A mamãe ficou preocupada quando liguei ontem e...

- Sinto muito filha, mas terá que permanecer aqui... – Carlisle interveio. – Esme ajudará você, falará com sua mãe, não se preocupe ficará sob nossa proteção.

- Mas e o papai? – perguntou preocupada.

- O que ele tem haver com isso? – disparou Isabella em um tom cortante.

- É nosso pai...

- Não! Ele é seu pai... Sou uma Swan e não uma Brandon.

- Bella...

- Não começa Alice! Tenho coisas mais importantes com que me preocupar, já disse que a única coisa que quero vinda daquele homem é você, mais nada! – Alice assentiu sentida, ela sempre tentou aproximar os dois sem êxito algum. Isabella sabia que suas palavras magoaram sua irmã, mas não suportava essa mania dela querer aproximá-la daquele homem. – Desculpe Alice. – pediu arrependida, indo até a irmã. – De verdade, me desculpa!

- Tudo bem Bella, tenho que aprender a respeitar sua decisão. – disse abraçando a irmã carinhosamente.

- Eu te amo, sabe disso, não sabe? – Isabella sussurrou.

- Claro que eu sei, também te amo sua boba!

- Desculpe, mas Bella está certa, pelo que nos contou, seu pai e ela não tem ligação alguma, certo? – sua nora simplesmente assentiu. – Não tem como ligarem Isabella aos Brandon, mais alguém sabe que são irmãs?

- Não! Respondeu Bella desta vez. – Sempre a apresentei como minha amiga.

- Neste caso Alice, você é quem precisa de proteção, mas mesmo assim acho bom designar dois homens para ficar de olhos nos Brandon. Pode ver isso pra mim Mccarty? – Emmett assentiu somente.

- Bella... – Edward a chamou. -Quem a contratou para o serviço?

- Trabalho para uma agencia, eles acertam tudo, meu trabalho consiste em ir lá fotografar, revelar as fotos e montar os álbuns. Já a entrega e negociação, ficam a cabo da agência. – explicou rapidamente.

- Entendo, e como chama essa agência?

- Ah! Eventos! Original, não acha?- ele sorriu com a ironia dela.

- Muito.

- O proprietário se chama Mike Newton, mas pra que precisa disso?

- Quero saber quem os contratou. – respondeu simplesmente.

- Isabella, você será integrada ao sistema de proteção a testemunha...

- O que? Como assim?

- Temos que mantê-la em segurança, não pode simplesmente sair por ai.

- Mas eu tenho minha casa, meu trabalho e o meu gato! – retrucou.

- Avise no trabalho que fará uma viagem, Masen a acompanhará até o seu apartamento e se achar melhor, traga o seu gato.

- Porque ele? – disse apontando para Edward.

- Porque confio nele para o trabalho.

- Que seria?

- Proteger você. – respondeu simplesmente.

- Vou ter que andar com ele por ai?

- Não, ele vai acompanhá-la até o seu apartamento e a trará em segurança pra cá. – Isabella bufou contrariada, enquanto Edward revirava os olhos, Esme sorriu discretamente piscando para o marido.

Edward subiu se perguntando por que seu pai o designou para ficar com ela? Mas não ousou questionar uma ordem direta dele. Vestiu seu coldre sob a jaqueta, que encobria as duas pistolas nove milímetros.

- Vai ser um longo dia! – disse se olhando no espelho, desceu encontrando Isabella a sua espera, ela estava de costas e Edward não perdeu a oportunidade de avaliar a garota, sua calça era justa e moldava perfeitamente suas belas curvas, a camiseta branca também justa, demonstrava que seus seios não eram tão grandes, pelo menos não do tamanho a que estava acostumado. Mas tinha uma bela retaguarda, isso não podia negar.

- Vai ficar ai parado? – Isabella indagou com as mãos na cintura. – O que foi? O gato comeu sua língua?

- Por aqui. – disse somente, indicando o caminho.

- Onde estão as minhas chaves?

- Vamos com o meu carro.

- Por quê? E a minha caminhonete?

- Sua caminhonete está devidamente guardada, agora será que dá pra entrar no carro, por favor? – Edward havia aberto a porta e lhe indicava o assento.

- Grosso! – cuspiu entrando no Volvo C30 prata, Edward revirou os olhos dando a volta no carro... _**"Onde foi parar os elogios e tudo mais?"**_ - se perguntou mentalmente, sentou-se no banco do motorista olhando para Isabella. – O que foi? Porque ta me olhando assim?

- O endereço? Eu não leio mentes. _**"Depois eu que sou o grosso."**_- retrucou mentalmente.

- Oh, sim... Pegue a 101 sentido à Forks. – mordeu os lábios vendo Edward pegar os óculos escuros e colocá-los.

"_**Deus do céu! Isso só pode ser tortura." **_– pensou olhando pra ele de rabo de olho.

- Porque Carlisle o chamou de Masen?

- Porque é meu nome... – respondeu mexendo no radio. -Quer dizer, meu sobrenome, mas só é usado quando estamos a serviço. – explicou saindo com o carro.

"_**Viu Isabella, não se empolga não! Toda esta atenção dirigida a você é porque convém a eles."**_- deduziu, sentindo um aperto no peito ao chegar àquela conclusão, por um momento pensou que realmente se importavam com ela.

-Oh sim... Claro! Sou mais um caso da agência, certo? – Edward sentiu o sarcasmo em suas palavras.

- Se fosse um simples caso... – frisou. - Carlisle teria designado uma equipe, e não eu.

* * *

**PS: EM BREVE POSTAREI A FIC "MUITO BEM ACOMPANHADA" BASEADA NO FILME.**

**A QUEM INTERESSAR POSSA ME PROCURA NO FACEBOOK - LUCIANE MENEZES DE SOUZA!**

**DÁ UMA PASSADINHA POR LÁ E ME CONHEÇA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Terça - feira pessoal! **

**Mais um capitulo pra vcs e brigadão pelas reviews! **

**Até sábado! **

* * *

**Capitulo III**

- Desculpe! – pediu olhando para suas mãos.

- Pelo que exatamente? – perguntou confuso.

- Por ter me referido a sua namorada daquela forma, poderia culpar a situação em si, mas era somente eu, sendo eu mesma! Lamento!

-Não a culpo por falar daquele modo dela, Tanya foi desagradável desnecessariamente, não precisava de todo aquele escândalo. Desculpe por aquilo.

- Porque está se desculpando, não foi você quem fez o escândalo! – disse como se fosse óbvio, Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Mesmo assim, peço desculpas por ela.

- Não creio que sua namorada seja do tipo que se desculpe por algo! -novamente disse sem olhar para ele.

- Isabella?

- Bella, me chame de Bella, por favor. – pediu mordendo os lábios, aquele simples gesto fez o estômago de Edward se comprimir, foi tão inocente e ao mesmo tempo tão sexy.

- Bella? – voltou a chamá-la. – Tanya não é minha namorada! – nem mesmo ele sabia o porquê de ter dito aquilo. – Mas tem razão, ela jamais se desculparia. – Isabella sorriu corando levemente, e novamente ele sentiu aquela sensação estranha lhe dominar.

Depois daquele pequeno diálogo o silêncio se fez no carro, Isabella se encolheu no banco olhando para fora, vendo somente um borrão passar. Edward novamente sentiu aquele desejo de aninhá-la em seus braços e protegê-la.

- Acha que eles estão bem?- perguntou sem olhar pra ele. – Angie e Erick? Com a sua experiência... Sabe...

- Sinceramente não sei lhe dizer Isabella...

- Bella!Me chame de Bella, por favor. – pediu novamente, olhou para Edward, e seus olhos estavam marejados, ainda mais brilhantes e expressivos.

Edward sentiu um aperto em seu peito, pois sua experiência dizia que seus amigos com certeza haviam sido pegos pelos Volturi. Provavelmente já estariam nas mãos de Félix ou Caius, sendo torturados. Apertou o volante com força imaginando o que seriam capazes de fazer se colocassem as mãos em Isabella, mas se dependesse dele, jamais aconteceria.

Isabella se calou depois de sua resposta, parecia imersa em seus próprios pensamentos, ao se aproximarem de Forks, lhe indicou o caminho. Assim que estacionou em frente ao prédio, Edward desceu do carro e novamente deu a volta para abrir a porta para ela, seu olhar estava atento a tudo a sua volta.

- Bom dia menina Bella. – Jones o porteiro a cumprimentou, olhando desconfiado para Edward, era um senhor de idade que trabalhava no prédio há muitos anos.

- Bom dia , tem alguma coisa pra mim?

- Não menina, tenha um bom dia.

- Pra você também.

- Ele parece gostar muito de você. – Edward sussurrou próximo ao seu ouvido, Isabella sobressaltou com a aproximação, novamente sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo todo e seus pêlos eriçarem.

- Nos conhecemos há muitos anos, ele trabalha aqui desde que me entendo por gente. – disse esboçando um sorriso, estava agitada, mexia as mãos sem parar e Edward não deixou aquilo escapar. Não demorou e estavam no quinto andar, o olhar dele corria por todo lugar e assim que Isabella abriu a porta, tomou a frente levando a mão ao coldre.

- Porque está armado? – o tom da jovem foi de repreenda.

- Como espera que eu a proteja? – retrucou irônico entrando no apartamento, onde foi recebido por um gato rajado, grande e gordo.

- Oi meu amor, sentiu falta da mamãe, Eddie. – a jovem disse com uma voz afetada.

- Você só pode estar brincando, o nome do seu gato é Eddie?- Isabella notou a perplexidade na voz dele.

- Qual o problema, é um nome bonito.

-Era o meu apelido no colégio. – a gargalhada dela ecoou no apartamento.

- Seu apelido era Eddie? – disse entre risos.

- Culpa do Emm. – confessou sorrindo.

- Só podia ser. – novamente ela riu e Edward sentiu uma sensação estranha, ao ouvir aquela risada gostosa, lhe soou tão espontânea e seu sorriso era tão lindo, tão puro e genuíno. - Acho melhor dar algo pra ele comer. – falou mordendo os lábios em seguida, novamente Edward sentiu seu estômago se contrair... _**"Eu devo estar enlouquecendo!"**_- pensou ao reconhecer aquela sensação, sim ela o atraia e muito!

- Te espero aqui. – Isabella somente assentiu, saindo enquanto brincava com seu gato.

- QUE PORRA É ESSA? – ao ouvir o grito da garota, em um átimo Edward estava ao seu lado com a arma em punho.

- O que foi?

- Quer abaixar essa droga! – a jovem ralhou novamente. – Olha só o que fizeram! – disse apontando para seu pequeno laboratório. – Puta que pariu!- esbravejou. - Sabe quanto me custou montar este laboratório? Pra que quebrar tudo, me diz? - estava furiosa, Edward vasculhou a casa toda mantendo Isabella atrás de si. O quarto estava revirado também, assim como o quarto que pertencia a sua avó.

- Com certeza descobriram você. - ela se afastou indo em direção ao porta retrato que estava partido no chão, retirou a foto a olhando com carinho. – O que foi? – perguntou se aproximando.

- Minha mãe e minha avó. – disse lhe mostrando a foto, levando-a ao peito em seguida.

-Acho melhor pegar suas coisas, eles podem voltar Isabella.

- Bella! – novamente o corrigiu. – Me chame de Bella... – a jovem deu um longo suspiro, seu queixo tremeu e Edward viu as lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu belo rosto. – Estou... Estou mesmo encrencada, não estou? – um soluço rompeu de seus lábios, e Edward se viu perdido, sem saber o que fazer, ou como agir.

- Não se preocupe Bella, não permitiremos que nada aconteça a você. - disse tocando seu rosto carinhosamente, outro soluço rompeu dos lábios da jovem, ele a puxou pra si a envolvendo em seus braços. Isabella apoiou a cabeça em seu peito e se rendeu ao choro.

- O que eu tenho que fazer? - perguntou fungando. – É só... É só me dizer.

- Primeiro pare de chorar... – pediu em um tom carinhoso, tentou inutilmente secar o rosto dela. – Pegue algumas roupas, documentos, tudo que for importante pra você. – Isabella assentiu indo para o quarto, pegou duas bolsas de viagem, jogando algumas trocas de roupas dentro. Deu graças por não terem encontrado a caixa de documentos, pegou algumas fotos e os objetos de higiene pessoal.

- Eles não encontraram isso... – disse mostrando a caixa para Edward. – Está intacta.

- O que é isso?

- É onde guardo meus documentos pessoais, também não levaram o dinheiro. – ela ergueu uma meia preta com listrinhas que estava bem surrada.

- Guarda seu dinheiro em uma meia? – perguntou segurando o riso.

- Aprendi com a minha avó, por quê?

- Você é mesmo muito estranha. – Isabella abriu a boca e fechou por duas vezes, louca para retrucar, mas achou melhor simplesmente ignorá-lo. – Já pegou tudo?

- Só falta o Eddie.

- Não pode levar esse saco de pulgas.

- Não fale assim dele! – cuspiu irritada. – Pois sem ele não vou a lugar algum. – cruzou os braços diante do peito, se deixando cair sentada no sofá.

- Argh! – Edward grunhiu irritado. – Você é teimosa demais garota! Pega logo essa coisa e vamos.

- Mais respeito com o seu chará, Eddie! – ele semicerrou os olhos lhe lançando um olhar mortal.

- Coloca logo esse saco de pulgas na gaiola, antes que eu perca a minha paciência! Precisamos sair daqui. – cuspiu entre os dentes, a jovem resmungou algo como "Grosso" "Insensível" entre outras coisas as quais ele não conseguiu entender, enquanto colocava o gato em sua gaiola. Edward pegou as bolsas e Bella trancou o apartamento.

- Como eles entraram se a porta estava trancada? – perguntou parada diante da mesma.

- Deixou alguma cópia com alguém? Uma amiga, namorado, alguém?

- Somente com a Alice, e eu não tenho namorado! Mesmo se tivesse não deixaria a chave do meu apartamento com ele, o que pensa que eu sou? – parecia realmente ofendida com aquela pergunta.

- Um ex, talvez?

- Nenhum dos meus relacionamentos chegou a este estágio, acredite! – pareceu mais um lamento do que uma constatação. Isabella foi até o vaso que ficava ao lado da porta e o ergueu. – Encontraram o meu esconderijo. – lamentou fazendo bico, um bico lindo na opinião de Edward.

-E porque diabos deixou a chave ai?

- Minha avó sempre deixava uma chave aqui, para o caso de eu perder a minha... – novamente Bella mordeu os lábios. – É que sou um pouquinho desatenta e...

- Nossa! Quanta modéstia! – Isabella semicerrou os olhos mediante ao seu comentário. - Dinheiro na meia, chave debaixo do vaso... - resmungou entre os dentes. - É cada uma que me aparece!– a jovem fechou a cara, sua vontade era de mandá-lo à merda, mas o homem estava armado, então achou melhor se calar. – Não importa como eles entraram, temos que sair daqui antes que voltem. – ao ouvi-lo, sua expressão mudou.

- Acha que irão voltar?- aquela afirmação a assustou.

- Não conseguiram o que queriam, tem alguma dúvida? - disse como se fosse óbvio, estavam a caminho do elevador quando o telefone da jovem tocou.

- É Mike, o meu chefe. – avisou sem saber o que fazer.

- Atenda no viva voz. – Edward pediu e a jovem assentiu atendendo.

- Mike?

"Pode me dizer onde a senhorita e aqueles dois se meteram?"

- Angie e Erick, não estão ai?

"Não! O casalzinho simplesmente desapareceu, assim como você, a que horas vem pra cá?"

- Desculpe Mike, mas não vai dar pra eu ir hoje, ainda estou em Seattle...

"E o que ainda está fazendo ai?"

- Assunto particular. – retrucou a jovem irritada.

"Isso está me cheirando a homem, por acaso está saindo com alguém?" – Isabella revirou os olhos ao ouvir Mike rir do outro lado.

- Acho que isso não lhe diz respeito!

"Tem razão, preciso que venha pra cá, vieram procurar vocês três logo cedo e..."

- Quem foi me procurar?

"Provavelmente alguém querendo um serviço, pediu seu telefone e endereço..."

- E você passou?

"Claro! Você mesma disse que anda meio dura e que precisava..."

-Tudo bem Mike, olha eu não vou poder ir à agência hoje, se tiver notícias de Angie e Erick, me liga. – disse por fim desligando.

- Pelo visto, seu chefe a entregou de bandeja. – comentou Edward chamando o elevador, Isabella não respondeu, estava preocupada, não conseguia parar de pensar em Angie e Erick.

Ao saírem do prédio Edward colocou as bolsas no porta malas e a gaiola de Eddie no banco de trás, quando abriu a porta para Isabella, um carro parou bruscamente e três homens desceram atirando contra eles.

- Fique ai! – ordenou ao senhor Jones, que fez menção de sair da cabine. – Entre no carro Bella. – a empurrou pra dentro batendo a porta, ao ouvir os disparos Bella se encolheu no banco. Edward sacou suas armas e disparou contra eles, derrubando um deles. Ficou preso atrás do carro e deu graças pelo mesmo ser blindado.

- CUIDADO! - Isabella pedia aos berros, levando as mãos aos ouvidos a cada disparo, os outros dois se esconderam atrás do carro e havia gente circulando pela rua, Edward queria evitar que alguém fosse atingido, já que os homens atiravam a esmo. – Edward entra nesse carro. – a jovem voltou a pedir, tentou abrir a porta, mas ele voltou a fechá-la.

- Fica ai, e abaixada de preferência.

- Não! Entra aqui, vamos embora Edward. – pedia aos prantos, novamente ele atirou contra os homens acertando outro, mas ao tentar dar a volta no carro, foi atingido no braço, voltando a atirar contra os dois que restaram. Isabella abriu a porta o puxando para dentro pela jaqueta. – Me da às chaves do carro. - pediu enquanto Edward ainda atirava contra o outro carro.

- No bolso da calça. – disse gemendo em seguida, seu braço doía demais, a jovem apalpou os bolsos traseiros e só sentiu a carteira, passou os braços entorno dele apalpando os bolsos da frente, encontrando a chave no bolso esquerdo. Suas mãos estavam tremulas, Isabella deu a partida e saiu o mais rápido que pode.

- Você está bem? – sua voz saiu tremula.

- Sim, foi de raspão, não se preocupe. – Edward tentou tranqüilizá-la, apertava com força o ferimento tentando estancar o sangue.

- Está sangrando muito... – Isabella entrou em uma estrada vicinal, despistando o carro que os perseguia. – Precisamos dar uma olhada nisso. – disse entrando em uma trilha dentro da mata.

- Para onde está indo? Estão nos seguindo e... – novamente Edward gemeu ao se mexer.

- Não se preocupe, são poucos os que conhecem esta trilha, eles ficaram para trás na estrada principal. – desligou o carro respirando fundo, pois o cheiro de sangue lhe embrulhava o estômago. – Deixe-me ver isso ai. - disse se virando para ele, com cuidado o ajudou a retirar a jaqueta, Edward voltou a gemer.

Levou as mãos aos botões de sua camisa, Edward notou que ela tinha as mãos tremulas, cuidadosamente a retirou, havia muito sangue ali. Isabella pegou sua bolsa no banco traseiro e retirou uma caixinha de primeiros socorros.

- Isso aqui não ta nada bom. – disse tentando limpar o ferimento que não parava de sangrar, Edward recostou a cabeça no banco, enquanto a jovem estava de joelhos sobre o outro banco, reclinada sobre ele tentando arduamente fazer o sangue parar. Precisava de algo para estancar o sangue. Sem pensar muito, retirou a regata que vestia, os olhos de Edward saltaram ao vê-la somente de sutiã, Isabella partiu a camiseta em tiras e enfaixou o braço contendo o sangramento.

- Pronto! – soltou junto com um longo suspiro, ao se dar conta de que estava diante dele somente de sutiã, se encolheu vestindo a jaqueta de Edward rapidamente.

- Obrigado! – Edward agradeceu limpando a garganta.

- A culpa foi minha... Me desculpe Edward. – a sinceridade nas palavras dela o tocou, assim como o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas silenciosas.

- Shhh... Não chore... – pediu tocando seu rosto, a jovem fechou os olhos com o contato. – Você fez um ótimo trabalho aqui. – Isabella estalou a língua.

- Você precisa de um médico, vou levá-lo para o hospital...

- Só me leva pra casa. – pediu a puxando pela jaqueta, os olhos de Isabella saltaram com a proximidade de seus rostos, sentiu a mão de Edward deslizar o zíper.

- O que pensa que está...

- Meu celular! – a cortou mostrando o aparelho que retirou do bolso interno, Isabella fechou o zíper corando violentamente. – Vou avisar que estamos a caminho.

A jovem colocou o carro em movimento, enquanto Edward relatava o acontecido para Carlisle. Assim que chegaram à mansão, o mesmo médico que a atendeu os aguardava, Carlisle, Emmett e Jasper subiram com Edward, acompanhados pelo médico que rapidamente fechou o ferimento, o medicando em seguida. Enquanto isso Isabella andava de um lado para outro na sala, sob o olhar atento de Esme, Alice e Rosalie.

- O que aconteceu? – sua irmã perguntou preocupada, não pode deixar de notar que Isabella vestia a jaqueta de Edward.

- Estávamos saindo do prédio... Ele estava preocupado com a possibilidade deles voltarem... Acredita que estiveram no meu apartamento! Arrebentaram com o meu laboratório, sem contar a bagunça que fizeram nos quartos. – novamente Isabella não estava sendo muito coerente. De repente um carro se aproximou e começou a atirar contra nós, Edward me jogou pra dentro do carro e começou a atirar contra eles... Eu só queria sair de lá... Tudo isso é minha culpa, se eu não tivesse tido a brilhante idéia de subir naquele terraço, Edward não estaria machucado. – novamente as lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto da jovem.

- Acalme-se Bella... – pediu Esme. – Edward vai ficar bem, foi somente um tiro de raspão.

- Eu sei, mas havia tanto sangue e...

- Você agiu bem filha, conteve o sangramento, fez um excelente trabalho. Agora acho melhor você subir e tomar um banho, Rose vai ajudá-la com tudo.

- Suas coisas já estão no quarto, assim como seu gato. – avisou a loira a conduzindo pelas escadas.

- Tem certeza de que seu irmão está bem? – Rosalie sorriu meneando a cabeça, Isabella estava muito preocupada com Edward, e seu irmão já havia perguntado dela pelo menos umas três vezes.

- Sim, meu irmão está perfeitamente bem, se quiser pode ir vê-lo depois, o quarto é aquele ali. – disse apontando para a terceira porta a direita. – Mas acho melhor tomar um banho antes, e tirar essa jaqueta enorme. – a jovem corou ao se lembrar que vestia a jaqueta dele.

- É que não tinha nada para enfaixar o braço, usei minha camiseta! – explicou constrangida.

-Como a mamãe disse, fez um ótimo trabalho, Bella, agora tome um banho e descanse um pouco. - Isabella tomou um relaxante banho de banheira, tentou dormir, mas foi inútil. Não conseguia parar de pensar em Edward e seus amigos.

Enquanto isso na sala de jantar dos Cullen, Edward ficava a par dos últimos acontecimentos...

- Aqui estão as fotos... – Carlisle lhe estendeu a pasta, seu irmão havia feito um ótimo trabalho com elas. – A moça, era Heide Gray, tinha vinte e quatro anos, era uma das garotas Volturi.

- E o agente? – perguntou analisando as fotos.

- Isabella estava certa, Santiago Scott está desaparecido há cinco dias, a esposa...

- Ele era casado?

- E com uma filha pequena. – concluiu Jasper meneando a cabeça. – Pelas informações que nos passaram, Heide era sua informante e ao que parece, amante.

- Não conseguimos localizar os amigos de Isabella, sabe o que isso significa, não é? – seu pai disse com pesar.

- Sim, eu sei... E isso vai acabar com ela. – seu pai o olhou com preocupação.

- Edward não se esqueça da regra básica do nosso trabalho...

- É a irmã de Alice, não tem como não se envolver.

- Mesmo assim meu filho... Sabe que não podemos nos envolver diretamente, foi visto com ela, agiu diretamente, se for reconhecido, isso nos compromete.

- Eles chegaram atirando, não deu tempo de pensar muito no que fazer.

- Mas restaram dois e isso o compromete.

- Não creio que tenham me reconhecido, eu mesmo mal consegui ver o rosto deles em meio aquela confusão, Isabella precisa de proteção, eles irão caçá-la e sabe disso.

- E ela terá, eu mesmo vou designar os melhores homens para este caso e...

- Isabella está assustada e completamente perdida... Para onde vai mandá-la? – Carlisle olhou para o filho por um longo tempo, sua esposa estava certa, a jovem havia despertado o interesse dele.

- Ainda não sei. – foi sincero. – Não quero me precipitar, precisamos aguardar o agente Black vir tomar o depoimento dela.

-Black? Jacob Black?

- Sim, ele foi designado para o caso, vai trabalhar conosco, o promotor Stefan Lewis fará a acusação, desta vez, Aro não escapa.

- Assim espero.

Isabella não teve coragem de ir ao quarto de Edward, sentia-se muito culpada, preferiu ficar no quarto, ao anoitecer, Esme foi buscá-la para o jantar.

- Bella? Filha porque ficou trancada no quarto? – a jovem estava sentada na poltrona com Eddie em seu colo.

- Não quero incomodar.

- Não é incomodo algum, Bella, quero que se sinta em casa. Agora venha, o jantar será servido.

Carlisle a avisou que um agente do FBI, viria tomar seu depoimento, também disse que estava tentando encontrar um lugar calmo e tranqüilo para que aguardasse até o julgamento. Edward não havia descido para o jantar o que a deixou preocupada, tomou coragem e foi vê-lo.

- Entre! –o ouviu dizer depois de bater levemente na porta.

- Com licença, posso entrar? – Edward se surpreendeu com a visita.

- Claro, aconteceu alguma coisa? – disse se pondo de pé, usava uma calça de agasalho e uma regata somente, seu braço estava enfaixado.

- Só vim ver se você estava bem, como se sente? – Isabella mordeu os lábios ao olhar em seus olhos, aqueles olhos verdes penetrantes e envolventes, não pode deixar de notar o peito largo e os braços fortes, mas nada exagerado. Claro que havia notado antes e enquanto cuidava do seu braço sentiu a rigidez daqueles músculos.

- Estou bem... – respondeu com os olhos fixos nos lábios da jovem. – E você, está mais calma?

- Desculpe pelo meu surto. – pediu sinceramente.

- Não está acostumada, é natural.

- Acho melhor eu ir, só passei pra ver se estava tudo bem... – ela deu um sorriso nervoso, se aproximando dele. – Boa noite Edward, e obrigada! - disse se pondo nas pontas dos pés para alcançar seu rosto, estalando um beijo.

- Pelo que? – perguntou surpreso.

- Por salvar a minha pele. – Isabella sorriu saindo do quarto.

"_**Essa garota vai me deixar maluco!"**_- dizia a sim mesmo em pensamento, voltando a se jogar na cama.

Dois dias se passaram e Isabella já estava familiarizada com a casa, assim como Eddie, quando Emmett soube o nome do gato, não parou de atormentar Edward, assim como Jasper. Alice passava o tempo todo com a irmã e aproveitaram para colocar a conversa em dia. Alice contou animada a irmã como ela e Jasper se conheceram, disse que estão juntos há oito meses e que é completamente apaixonada por ele. Isabella por sua vez disse que andava trabalhando demais e que mal tinha tempo para um relacionamento.

- Você não estava saindo com um cara chamado Tyler? – sua irmã perguntou jogada ao seu lado em sua cama.

- Não rolou... – disse simplesmente. – Sinceramente Ali, não tenho cabeça pra isso!

- Diz isso porque não encontrou o cara certo, aquele que te pegue de jeito!

- Alice!

- Ah, qual é Bella, tem que perder esse medo de se envolver, nem todos são como meu pai!

- Eu sei!

- Sabe mesmo Bella?Desde que te conheço se envolveu com três caras e assim que a coisa começou a ficar mais séria deu um jeito de pular fora, estou errada?

-Não, mas há de convir que não estou no clima para conhecer alguém no momento, esqueceu que estou sendo caçada? – sua irmã riu do modo como falou.

- E o Edward?

- O que tem ele?

-Tá a fim dele?

- Surtou Alice! – Isabella disparou se pondo de pé, se incomodou com o comentário da irmã. – Claro que não!

- Tem certeza? Você me pareceu bem impressionada ao telefone.

- Tá ele é bonitinho... – Alice tinha a sobrancelha arqueada. – Tá ele é lindo, mas não faz o meu tipo. – disse dando de ombros.

- Pra cima de mim, Isabella?

- Alice! – a jovem sentou-se diante da irmã segurando sua mão entre as dela. – Viu a mulher que o acompanhava no jantar? Podia ser intragável, mas a filha da mãe era absurdamente linda! Toda essa atenção, tudo isso, é porque eles precisam de mim, do meu depoimento... – soltou um longo suspiro. – Sou apenas um caso, trabalho, compreende? Você tem sorte, Jazz a ama muito, é visível a paixão que tem por você. – disse mudando de assunto.

- Também o amo muito, mas está enganada Bella! Eles se preocuparam com você antes mesmo de ver o que continha naquele cartão. Sei que está assustada, também estou... Apavorada seria a palavra exata, mas sei que vai dar tudo certo, Bella, eu aposto nos Cullen.

- Me sinto péssima, por minha culpa Angie e Erick estão desaparecidos e só Deus sabe onde, Edward levou um tiro!Eu atraio desgraça, notou? – Alice revirou os olhos estalando a língua.

- Não fale assim, graças a você eles têm as provas necessárias que pode colocar aquele crápula na cadeia, não tem idéia das atrocidades que aquele homem cometeu, Bella.

- Posso fazer idéia. – sem tom era sarcástico.

- Bella? – Rosalie chamou da porta. – O agente chegou, está pronta?

- Sinceramente não, mas não tem jeito, não é? – a loira sorriu meneando a cabeça, as três desceram encontrando os Cullen na sala. Isabella estancou na escada ao ver o moreno ao lado de Carlisle. – Jacob? Jacob Black, é você? – disparou em sua direção, o moreno abriu os braços para recebê-la em um abraço apertado.

- Bella, porque não me surpreendo? Em que se meteu garota? – disse acariciando seu rosto carinhosamente.

- Pra você ver, minha sorte não mudou muito desde o colégio, meu caro. – ela se afastou olhando para o amigo que não via há anos. – Olha pra você... Uau! Você ta um gato! Mas o que faz aqui?

- Sou o agente designado para o seu caso, sou do FBI.

- Ta de brincadeira! – os Cullen se entreolhavam sem entender nada.

- Perdi algo? – perguntou Carlisle os lembrando que havia mais gente na sala.

- Desculpe senhor Cullen... – pediu Jacob. – É que nos conhecemos há muito tempo, cursamos o colégio juntos.

-Isso é novo pra mim. – soltou Jazz.

- Minha avó era muito amiga do pai dele, não é Jake? – o moreno somente assentiu piscando pra ela.

- Muito bem, Black, você está por dentro do caso, ela é toda sua. – Carlisle disse apontando para Bella.

- Você é o agente que vai tomar o meu depoimento? Putz que mundo pequeno!

- E pelo que vejo, continua a mesma desbocada de sempre! – Isabella deu de língua pra ele. – Eu, e o agente Uley, tomaremos o seu depoimento. – disse sorrindo.

- Oi, sou Isabella, mas pode me chamar de Bella.

- Ela tem razão, esse mundo é mesmo pequeno! – disparou Emmett ao lado de Edward.

- Demais pro meu gosto! – cuspiu entre os dentes saindo da sala, deixando o irmão sem entender sua atitude.

O agente Black tomou o depoimento de Isabella e prometeu fazer tudo que estivesse ao seu alcance para ajudá-la. Contou que treinou com os Cullen por um tempo e que trabalharam por várias vezes juntos, que são gente de bem e de muita confiança, mas a jovem sabia disso perfeitamente.

- E agora o que vai acontecer Carlisle? – perguntou assim que seu amigo se foi.

- Agora é só esperarmos querida, terá que assinar alguns papéis e depois a levaremos para um lugar seguro.

- Não vou ficar aqui?

- Não querida, vai para um lugar isolado e sigiloso.

- Entendo!Vou ficar sozinha?

- Não, preciso decidir que irá com você, mas não esquente sua cabeça com isso agora. – pediu lhe dando um beijo em sua testa, um beijo fraternal.

- Carlisle? – o homem se virou para a jovem.

- Teve notícias de Angie e Erick?

- Ainda não, mas não se preocupe, assim que tivermos lhe direi. – Carlisle detestava ter que mentir pra ela, mas não sabia qual seria sua reação se soubesse que seus amigos provavelmente estariam mortos.

Nos dias em que se seguiram Edward evitou cruzar com Isabella, não entendia o porquê o incomodou tanto o modo como se jogou nos braços de Jacob_**. "O que você tem haver com isso? Não é de sua conta!"**_ – dizia para si mesmo. _**"Isabella é mais um trabalho, simplesmente isso!"**_- repetia como um mantra. Os papéis finalmente ficaram prontos e o promotor veio em pessoa pra que Isabella os assinasse, e assim que o homem saiu, Carlisle reuniu a todos na sala de jantar.

- Demos o primeiro passo para acabar com o reinado de Aro Volturi, o promotor Lewis tem provas o suficiente para que ele e seus homens apodreçam na prisão.

- Sabe que aquela raposa não vai se entregar tão fácil. – lembrou Emmett.

- Eu sei meu filho, mas estaremos preparados... – Carlisle percorreu os olhos por todos naquela sala. – Mccarty, já tem a equipe que montará guarda na casa dos Brandon?

- Sim, enviei quatro dos meus melhores homens.

- Quanto a você Alice... – disse sorrindo para a nora. – Vai poder voltar a sua vida, mas com algumas mudanças. Hale... - disse apontando para a filha. -Ficará com você em sua boutique, ela irá se passar por sua sócia, Ok?

- Pra mim está perfeito, Carlisle.

- Jasper ficara com você o maior tempo possível, e preciso que você Hale, designe duas agentes para ficar com vocês por lá. – a loira somente assentiu.

- Quanto a você Isabella...

- Bella! – a jovem o corrigiu, Carlisle sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Bella! Você irá para uma casa na praia, como havia dito a você, é em um lugar isolado e somente os que estão nesta sala saberá onde fica. Não podemos deixar que associem você a nós, compreende?

- Perfeitamente.

- Cheguei a pensar em colocar uma equipe com você lá, mas isso chamaria muito a atenção, então você vai com Masen... – os olhos da jovem saltaram. – Estarão sob disfarce, portanto terão que bolar alguma coisa, recém casados, namorados, amigos... Isso é a critério de vocês.

- O que? Porque com ele?

- Porque ele é de minha extrema confiança, um excelente profissional!

-Ta! Disso eu não duvido, mas porque justo ele? Poderia mandar o Jake!

- Black já está ocupado demais, você vai com o Masen. – disse não dando margem a discussão.

- Porque temos que nos disfarçar, não disse que o lugar é isolado?

- Sim, a casa fica em uma pequena ilha que não fica muito longe do continente, mas quando estiverem fora de lá, terão que agir disfarçados, compreende?

-Amham!- respondeu soltando um suspiro rendido.

-Masen?

- Perfeitamente!

-Masen... – chamou Rosalie. - Acho melhor deixar a barba crescer um pouco e creio que o uso de boné e óculos o disfarce bem. – Já você... – disse apontando para Isabella. – Teremos que fazer uma mudança radical.

- Como assim radical? – perguntou assustada. – Não vai cortar meu cabelo, vai?

- Não, mas eles procuram uma morena, e não uma loira, certo? – Isabella fez uma careta.

- Acha mesmo que vou tingir meu cabelo? Pirou?

- Bella! – ralhou Alice!

- Não me venha com essa, Alice! Não vou cortar ou sequer tingir meu cabelo, gosto dele assim.

- Tem alguma coisa contra peruca? – perguntou Rosalie.

- Não sei, nunca usei. – disse dando de ombros.

- Venha, vamos ver o que podemos fazer. – Rosalie a chamou. – Pode me ajudar Alice?

- Com todo prazer. – disparou a pequena de cabelos espetados. – Sempre quis fazer isso! – comemorou batendo palmas.

- Pensei que gostasse de mim como eu sou. – retrucou sua irmã.

- Eu te amo sua boba, mas você precisa de uma up. Minha amada irmãzinha, precisa valorizar o seus atributos.

- Cala a boca Alice! – ralhou corando violentamente.

- Você é linda maninha e com uma ajudinha, quem sabe não encontra finalmente um namorado! – Isabella lhe lançou um olhar mortal.

- Prestou atenção na conversa Alice? Estou tendo que abandonar meu emprego, meu apartamento e ir pra não sei onde com um James Bond a tira colo, não creio que namorado esteja no roteiro! – a gargalhada de Emmett ecoou na sala, adorava o sarcasmo desmedido dela, e seu jeito espontâneo.

- Credo! Você é muito azeda sabia? – revidou a imã.

- Realista minha cara!- retrucou. - Carlisle?

- Sim, Bella.

-Para onde vamos à final?

- Como eu disse anteriormente, uma pequena ilha, fica no Rio de Janeiro – Brasil. - Isabella soltou um longo suspiro levantando-se, indo para junto de Rosalie e Alice. - Bom, isto é tudo, vocês dois partem amanhã bem cedo! –disse apontando para Isabella e Edward, dando fim a reunião.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo novo pra vcs! **

**Não esqueçam de comentar!**

* * *

**CAPITULO IV**

Rosalie e Alice levaram Isabella a um salão de beleza, ignorando os protestos de sua irmã, Alice pediu pra que o cabeleireiro tirasse um pouco do cumprimento, fez as sobrancelhas, assim como as unhas os pés e das mãos, depilou as pernas e virilha.

Tanto Alice quanto Rosalie a convenceram a experimentar algumas perucas, e Isabella até que se divertiu com aquilo. Depois foram comprar algumas roupas e Alice fez questão de comprar vários biquínis, assim como vestidinhos leves. Isabella saiu da loja parecendo outra pessoa, vestia um jeans completamente colado, moldando cada curva de seu corpo. Sua blusa azul era frente única, e o tom realçava em sua pele clara, nos pés um boot preto com salto.

- Viu como ficou linda! O salto realça sua bunda, a deixa mais empinadinha! – disse dando um tapa na bunda da irmã.

- Tem que usar tons escuros, realça em sua pele. – dizia Rosalie como se aquilo tivesse alguma importância.

A jovem se divertia com as teorias malucas das duas, ao chegarem à mansão encontraram Edward, Emmett e Jasper na sala, as três estavam carregadas de sacolas.

- Meu Deus! – Emmett disse estendendo a palavra. - Pra que tanta coisa?

- Culpa delas! – disparou Isabella apontando para as duas. – Pareciam duas malucas! Leve este combina com seu tom de pele! Esse valoriza seu corpo, aquele salto empina sua bunda! Dá pra acreditar?

- Sou obrigado a concordar com as duas, Bella! O salto te deixou com uma ótima postura, a blusa realmente realçou em sua pele e o jeans... - Emm m assoviou. – Uau! Você ta uma gata!

- Obrigada! Por quê? Eu era feia por acaso? – retrucou a jovem levando as mãos à cintura.

-Tenho que concordar com Emmett... – disse Jasper. - Você está linda cunhada. – Isabella corou com o elogio do cunhado.

-Não havia reparado que era tão gostosa!

- Emmett! – Rosalie ralhou lhe dando uma piaba, desta vez, Isabella corou violentamente.

- O que achou Ed? – sua irmã perguntou propositalmente, havia notado que ele tinha os olhos fixos em Bella e a boca entreaberta, Edward engoliu seco se recompondo rapidamente.

-É ficou bom, muito bom. – o sorriso de Bella se desfez, a jovem pediu licença e subiu para o seu quarto, levando algumas das sacolas.

- Qual o seu problema? – retrucou Rosalie lhe dando uma piaba também.

-Ai! O que foi que eu fiz? –perguntou sem entender o porquê daquela agressão.

- Bom? – disparou Alice lhe lançando um olhar reprovador. – Eu esperava algo melhor de você, caro cunhado! – ela meneou a cabeça pegando um punhado de sacolas subindo atrás da irmã.

-Você é um completo idiota Edward! – cuspiu Rosalie recolhendo o restante das sacolas, subindo atrás delas.

Edward ficou sem entender a atitude das duas, o que elas queriam que ele dissesse? Que Isabella estava linda! Que estava gostosa demais naquele jeans justo e que aquela blusinha azul, a deixou ainda mais linda! O quanto à maquiagem havia valorizado seus lindos olhos castanhos e que seus cabelos ficaram lindos com o novo corte. _**"Droga!" **_– pensou bufando alto se deixando cair sentado no sofá, teria que usar de todo seu autocontrole para resistir à tentação que era Isabella Swan!

- Eu não queria estar na tua pele, mano. – disparou Emmett ao ver o irmão calado e pensativo.

- Porque está dizendo isso? – Edward perguntou despertando de seus devaneios.

- Qual é cara, viu aquilo? A mina é uma verdadeira tentação!

- Emmett – ralhou Jasper. – Mais respeito.

- Ahh! Qual é? O cara aqui... – disse dando um cutucão em Edward. - Vai ficar com aquela tentação em uma ilha, sozinhos em um verdadeiro paraíso! Isso não vai prestar!- seu irmão revirou os olhos.

- Não está se esquecendo de um detalhe? Vou estar a serviço, animal! – Edward retrucou irritado.

-Pode unir o útil ao agradável! – insistiu. – Qual é mamo? Vocês dois lá, sozinhos, imagine aquilo todo em um biquininho? – a lembrança de Bella só de sutiã lhe veio à mente, seria torturante.

- Tenho que concordar com ele. – afirmou Jasper. – Não vai ser nada fácil, Isabella além de linda é cativante, apaixonante.

-Isabella é uma testemunha a qual devo proteger. – insistiu se irritando com os dois.

- A quem está querendo enganar Edward? A você mesmo? – Jasper retrucou. – Vi o modo como a olha e o jeito que ficou quando Black esteve aqui... - sorriu meneando a cabeça. – Só faltou voar em cima do cara, de certa forma ela mexe com você.

- Qual é o problema de vocês? – esbravejou se pondo de pé. – Aquela garota é encrenca! E tudo que eu não preciso agora é de uma destrambelhada em minha vida! Ela é desbocada, teimosa... É um desastre ambulante e... – se calou ao ver Isabella estancada no alto da escada, seus irmãos se voltaram para onde ele olhava com os olhos saltados.

Isabella havia esquecido algumas sacolas, sua vontade era de voltar correndo para o quarto, mas resolveu encarar o problema de frente! Engoliu o nó que se formou em sua garganta.

"_**Então é isso que ele pensa de mim?" **_–perguntou –se mentalmente, sentiu a raiva a dominar, tinha as mãos estrangulando o corrimão. Empinou o nariz erguendo o queixo, desceu as escadas indo na direção de Edward, parando diante dele, o encarando.

- Se te incomoda tanto conviver com uma destrambelhada, desbocada e sei lá mais o que. Sugiro que fale com seu pai. – cuspiu entre os dentes. – Há mim pouco importa pra onde vou, ou com quem... Eu só quero meus amigos e minha vida de volta! – os três se entreolharam, pois sabiam que isso jamais aconteceria, já que foi constatado que ambos estavam mortos, só não havia sido divulgado ainda.

- Bella...

-Não se de ao trabalho Jasper. - disse cortando o cunhado. – Por que assim que essa loucura toda acabar, vou desaparecer da vida de vocês mesmo!- cuspiu entre os dentes com os olhos cravados aos de Edward. - Vocês dois compartilham da mesma opinião? - perguntou voltando-se para os dois.

- Não mesmo! – disparou Emmett.

- Sabe que não. – respondeu seu cunhado.

- Se houver alguma alteração, me avisem. – passou por Edward para pegar suas sacolas, e ao fazê-lo seu perfume invadiu as narinas dele, que fechou os olhos com vontade de arrancar a própria língua. Isabella subiu novamente sem ao menos olhar para trás.

Naquela noite Isabella se negou a jantar com todos, preferiu a companhia de Eddie, sua irmã havia ajudado com as malas. Assim que amanheceu tomou seu banho vestindo a roupa que Alice havia separado pra ela. Isabella vestia outro jeans justo, salto e uma blusa verde escura com um belo decote, que valorizava seus seios. Escovou os cabelos prendendo-os em um coque frouxo, aplicou a maquiagem com as garotas haviam ensinado na noite passada e depois de pronta, prendeu Eddie em sua gaiola.

- Entre. – pediu ao ouvir batidas na porta.

- Com licença... – a jovem se espantou ao ver Edward parado ali, pensava que o cunhado viria pegar as malas. – Bom dia, eu vim buscar suas malas.

- Bom dia! – respondeu seca. – Eu mesma posso levá-las.

- Não precisa... Bella eu...

- Estamos atrasados Edward... Ou devo chamá-lo de Masen? – pelo tom que usava, Edward sabia que a jovem estava sentida com ele e não lhe tirava a razão, havia pegado pesado.

- Edward. – respondeu pegando as malas, Isabella assentiu pegando a bolsa e a gaiola de Eddie. - Vai levá-lo?

-É claro que vou, ele é tudo que me restou além de Alice. – cuspiu ácida. – Além do mais, me fará companhia seja lá pra onde eu for. No andar de baixo a jovem se despediu de todos, especialmente de Alice.

- Se cuida minha irmã, por favor, Bella, tome cuidado. – Alice pedia agarrada a ela.

- E você também se cuida, Alice, eu te amo.

- Também te amo, sua maluquinha. – enquanto Isabella se despedia de Esme e Carlisle, Edward se despedia de Alice.

- Cuida dela pra mim Ed. – pediu abraçada ao cunhado.

-Vou cuidar, não se preocupe cunhadinha!

- Ela tem esse jeito destrambelhado, mas é uma garota sensacional. – ele somente assentiu. – Logo a raiva dela passa. – sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Duvido muito!

- Acredite em mim, eu sei. – disse piscando pra ele que sorriu estalando um beijo nela, recebeu mais algumas instruções do pai e entrou no carro de Emmett que os levou até o aeroporto onde pegaram um jatinho.

A viagem foi em completo silêncio, Isabella parecia concentrada demais na leitura e simplesmente o ignorava. A jovem não conseguia se concentrar no livro, disfarçada mente desviava o olhar para Edward que estava concentrado em algo em seu notebook.

Perguntava-se por que a opinião dele a incomodava tanto? Nunca se importou com que os outros pensavam dela! Voltou a olhá-lo e o surpreendeu a olhando fixamente, por um momento se perdeu na intensidade daqueles olhos verdes.

- Você conhece este lugar para onde estamos indo? – perguntou fechando o livro.

- Sim, já estive lá algumas vezes, a ilha pertence à família Cullen. – Edward respondeu fechando o computador.

- E como chegaremos lá?

- Assim que pousarmos, nós iremos de taxi até a marina onde pegaremos a lancha para irmos até a ilha.

- Faz sempre isso? – Edward franziu o cenho sem entender. – Quero dizer, acompanha as pessoas, e coisas do tipo? – ele sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Não, como já disse, você é um caso muito especial, uma exceção a regra, Isabella! – havia tanta intensidade em suas palavras assim como em seu olhar.

- Bella! Já disse pra me chamar de Bella! – o corrigiu irritadiça.

- Porque não gosta que a chamem assim? É um nome tão bonito.

- Eu não me importava antes de conhecê-lo! – novamente Edward a olhou confuso. – O pai de Alice...

- Seu pai!

- Ele não é meu pai, eu não tenho pai! – cuspiu entre os dentes.

-Porque o odeia tanto? Pelo que Alice nos contou, sua mãe só disse a ele muitos anos depois, o homem não fazia idéia de que...

- Eu sei, mas não é por isso... – disse o cortando. – Foi o modo como me olhou pela primeira vez, era como se estivesse diante de um verme, ou algo nojento! E aquela mulher dele então, fez o maior escândalo, por ela, Alice nem chegava perto de mim.

- Lamento! – pediu sinceramente.

- Não lamente, não foi culpa sua! – ela sorriu e Edward retribuiu o sorriso se perguntando se Alice estaria certa? – Minha mãe nunca mentiu pra mim, eu sabia que era filha dele desde que me entendo por gente, ela me contou como o conheceu e como se envolveram, assim como a forma que a deixou para voltar com a mulher.

- Essas coisas são muito complicadas.

- Eu sei, mas ele sendo um homem casado, jamais deveria ter se envolvido com outra concorda?

- Sua mãe não sabia que ele era casado?

- Não até ele voltar para aquela insuportável! Vivíamos bem somente nós três, eu ela e minha avó Marie. Mas daí veio àquela doença maldita e tudo mudou! Ela tinha crises horríveis, e quando o médico disse que não tinha cura, minha mãe o procurou. De inicio ele não acreditou nem por um segundo que eu fosse sua filha, somente com o resultado do DNA em mãos que ele admitiu.

- Alice disse que ele quis dar-lhe seu sobrenome.

- Sim, mas eu não quis...

- Orgulho?

- Me orgulho de ser uma Swan, ele queria mandar em mim, acreditava que aquele papel lhe dava este direito! Criticava meus amigos, meu modo de me vestir, o meu jeito de andar e falar... Achava que seu dinheiro podia comprar tudo, queria enfiar minha mãe em uma clinica, minha avó em um lugar para idosos e queria me mandar para um colégio interno, esse era o modo que Charlie Brandon queria nos ajudar! – as coisas faziam sentido, Isabella estava se abrindo e Edward gostava de ouvi-la.

- Compreendo agora!

- Nos viramos bem sem ele, e Alice foi um verdadeiro presente, ela é tão especial...

- Tem razão, aquela baixinha é demais!Gosto muito dela! – confessou sorrindo.

- E ela de você! Mas deixa ela te ouvir a chamando assim.

- Oh não, ela é capaz de me arrancar à cabeça! – disse divertido.

- Não tenha dúvidas! – Isabella concordou. – As crises ficaram cada vez mais freqüentes e a quimioterapia, deixava minha mãe em um estado lastimável, minha avó ficava com ela enquanto eu trabalhava na loja de materiais esportivos da cidade, depois das aulas. Fizemos tudo o que estava ao nosso alcance e acredito que minha mãe morreu em paz.

- Como conseguiu passar por tudo isso, sendo tão nova?

- Deus sabe o quanto suportamos Edward.

- Sei disso melhor do que ninguém.

- Porque está dizendo isso? – a jovem viu Edward soltar um longo suspiro. – Se não quiser dizer, vou entender e...

- Não, tudo bem. É que faz tantos anos... – por um instante seu olhar ficou perdido. - Perdi meus pais de forma brusca,foram assassinados!

- Assassinados? Oh meu Deus!

- Meu pai era um empresário bem sucedido, mas confiou nas pessoas erradas, lhe tomaram tudo e ainda foi acusado de assassinato! – a jovem levou a mão a boca. – Armaram tudo direitinho, mataram minha mãe e minha irmãzinha e fizeram parecer que foi ele, meu pai foi morto na prisão.

- Deus do céu! Como assim as mataram? Quem fez uma atrocidade destas?

- A família Volturi!

- E como você sobreviveu?

- Atiraram em mim, mas a bala não atingiu nenhum órgão, eu tinha seis anos... Foi quando conheci Carlisle e Esme, Edward Masen está morto Bella! Tem até uma lápide no cemitério de Chicago sabia? – Isabella ainda tentava similar o que acabara de ouvir.

- Foi quando o adotaram?

- Isso mesmo, foi quando me tornei Edward Cullen.

- Entendo! E sua irmã, quantos anos tinha?

- Quatro, era linda, como minha mãe.

- Como se chamava?

- Nessie!

- Você disse que foi a família Volturi, mas Aro não comanda a "família"?

- Agora sim, mas naquela época era seu pai, Victor Volturi, ele quem enganou meu pai e armou tudo aquilo!

- Não conseguiram provar a inocência de seu pai?

- Não, a família Volturi, Bella, é uma organização criminosa com várias facções, eles comandam o submundo em vários estados. Drogas, corrupção, contrabando, prostituição... Tudo isso tem o dedo podre de Aro Volturi e sua família.

- Lamento muito Edward. – Isabella se levantou sentando-se ao seu lado, colando sua mão sobre a dele. – De verdade!

- Não lamente... – pediu encarando aqueles lindos olhos castanhos. - Você não teve culpa! – a jovem sorriu ao ouvi-lo usar suas palavras. – Me desculpe Bella. – a jovem franziu o cenho confusa.

- Pelo que?

- Pelo que disse, fui um idiota completo... - Edward envolveu a mão de Isabella entre as suas. – Sinto muito por tê-la magoado, eu estava nervoso e irritado com Emmett e...

- Tudo bem, esquece aquilo ta bem?

- Pode me perdoar? – Isabella estalou a língua revirando os olhos.

-Não há o que perdoar seu bobo, não é obrigado a gostar de mim ou do meu jeito de ser...

- Mas eu gosto! – Isabella não conseguiu conter o espanto.

- Então... – disse soltando sua mão. - Já decidiu o que vamos ser. – mudou de assunto, deixando Edward confuso. – O disfarce, já sabe o que seremos?

- Oh, sim!Não faço a menor idéia, tem algo em mente?

- O especialista aqui é você – provocou. – Mas já vou avisando, sou péssima mentindo, me entrego fácil!

- É bom saber! Hmm... – dramatizou levando a mão ao queixo. - O que acha de amigos?

- Amigos é legal, e não precisaremos fingir, certo? Amigos? – disse estendendo a mão para Edward.

- Amigos! – afirmou aceitando a mão dela e sentiu-se bem com aquilo.

O papo rolou descontraído entre eles, até chegarem ao seu destino. Isabella olhava encanta para as construções, havia algumas pessoas dançando em uma roda, as mesas sobre as calçadas em frente aos bares. Assim com na marina, Edward ajudou o jovem a levar as malas para a lancha, já à jovem achou melhor deixar Eddie na suíte.

- Essa lancha é de vocês?

- Sim, mas nada é registrado no nome Cullen.

- Para não comprometê-los, certo?

- Isso mesmo! – respondeu piscando para ela, Isabella sentiu seu coração bater contra suas costelas. Enquanto guiava a lancha, Edward viu Bella admirar a vista, o vento havia soltado alguns fios de seus cabelos e dançavam em seu rosto. Desceu o olhar percorrendo o corpo da jovem, concordando com seu irmão, Isabella era sem sombras de dúvidas, uma tentação de curvas perfeitas. Já havia reparado nas belas curvas da jovem, mas aquele jeans a deixava ainda mais gostosa!

- É aquela ali? – Isabella perguntou apontando para a ilha que despontava diante deles.

- Sim, aquela é a ilha Milos!

- Ilha Milos?

- Sim, Esme que escolheu o nome, é grego.

- Eu sei, significa Mirra, pessoa maravilhosa! – foi à vez de Isabella piscar, Edward sentiu seu coração disparar no peito, aquela garota o deixaria louco.

Ao ancorarem, Isabella podia ver a belíssima casa há alguns metros da praia, era um estilo rústico, ajudou Edward com as malas, depois que ele prendeu a lancha ao deck.

- Vai gostar daqui, tenho certeza. – Edward disse sorrindo, deixando Isabella completamente deslumbrada com tamanha beleza.

- Não tenho dúvidas! – respondeu o olhando com certo encantamento. _**"Deveria ser proibido sorrir desta forma!"**_ – dizia mentalmente.

- A casa é sua, sinta-se a vontade. – disse colocando as malas na linda sala de estar. – Venha vou lhe mostrar a casa. – Edward lhe mostrou cada pedacinho da casa, disse que a dispensa estava abastecida e que se precisasse de algo era só falar com ele, e que amanhã a apresentaria ao caseiro Harry, sua esposa Sue e seus filhos Seth e Leah.

Isabella soltou Eddie para que se familiarizasse com o lugar, sorriu ao ver na lavanderia a caixinha de areia para ele, Edward havia pensado em tudo. Subiu e o encontrou colocando suas malas sobre o móvel em seu quarto.

- Obrigada! – agradeceu pela atenção.

- Disponha! Estarei no quarto ao lado, me chame para o que precisar, está bem? – Isabella somente assentiu.

- Eu estive pensando e... – a jovem estava hesitante. – O que acha de uma massa comum molho especial para o jantar?

- Você cozinha?- perguntou surpreso.

-Modéstia a parte, mando muito bem! – disse orgulhosa de si mesma.

- Perfeito então, vou pegar as minhas coisas e fazer algumas ligações, Ok?

- Ok?

Isabella arrumou suas coisas no closet e no banheiro, saiu em busca de Eddie, e viu o folgado refestelado em uma espreguiçadeira na varanda da casa. Viu Edward caminhando na beira da praia, ele falava ao telefone, o dela havia sido confiscado e não se lembra de ter visto telefone algum na casa. Carlisle havia dito que se precisasse falar com Alice, era só pedir a Edward, que ele entraria em contacto. A ilha era mesmo um lugar fascinante.

Subiu novamente, tomou um banho refrescante, a temperatura era completamente diferente a que estava acostumada, era bem quente na ilha. A jovem olhava para aquele monte de roupas que Alice e Rosalie fizeram questão de comprar, queria algo confortável e optou por um shortinho jeans e uma camiseta surrada transparente. Por debaixo vestia um lindo biquíni azul escuro, desceu descalça mesmo, foi até a cozinha com seu ipod, para preparar o jantar.

Enquanto isso Edward ainda caminhava na praia, falava com seu pai, relatando tudo que houve na viagem. Em seguida ligou para Tanya, já que a mesma havia lhe enviado várias mensagens.

"Ed? Onde se meteu? Porque não consigo falar com você?" – disparou ao atender.

- Tive que fazer uma viagem a negócios, por quê? Que eu me lembre não havíamos marcado nada!

"Sei disso bobinho... – disse com a voz afetada. - É que senti sua falta, quando você volta?" - ele sorriu com seu tom de voz sedutor.

- Realmente estou ocupado.

"Quando voltar me liga, pra gente curtir a noite!"

- Tudo bem, quando eu voltar te ligo,beijo Tanya! – guardou o telefone no bolso da bermuda, sorriu ao passar pela varanda e ver Eddie dormindo de um jeito muito estranho. – Gato maluco! – ao entrar em casa, sentiu um cheiro delicioso vindo da cozinha.

Edward estancou ao ver Isabella com um shortinho curto, expondo suas belas coxas, estava descalça, dançava e acompanhava a música enquanto picava alguns ingredientes para a salada. Não o tinha visto ali, estava com fones de ouvido e absorta demais no que estava fazendo, sua camiseta surrada era transparente e Bella usava um biquíni azul escuro por baixo, seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque estranho. Ele recostou-se no batente sorrindo ao ouvi-la cantar empolgada. **(****Hot N' Cold – Katy Perry)**

**...Porque você é quente e logo esfria  
Você quer e depois não quer  
Você ta dentro e depois ta fora  
Você está feliz e depois está triste  
Você está errado quando está certo  
É preto e é branco  
Nós brigamos, nós terminamos  
Nós nos beijamos e voltamos**

Você, você realmente não quer ficar, não  
Você, mas você realmente não quer ir, oh

Edward mordeu os lábios, ao ver a jovem rebolar enquanto cantava.

**Você é quente e logo esfria  
Você quer e depois não quer  
Você ta dentro e depois ta fora  
Você está feliz e depois está triste**

Nós éramos  
Exatamente como gêmeos  
Tão em sincronia  
Com a mesma energia  
Mas a bateria acabou  
Costumávamos rir sobre nada  
Agora você está entediante

Eu deveria saber  
Que você não irá mudar

Isabella cantava empolgada, usando o cabo da faca como microfone, Edward riu meneando a cabeça, definitivamente ela era diferente de qualquer outra que conheceu.

**Porque você é quente e logo esfria  
Você quer e depois não quer  
Você ta dentro e depois ta fora  
Você está feliz e depois está triste  
Você está errado quando está certo  
É preto e é branco  
Nós brigamos, nós terminamos  
Nós nos beijamos e voltamos**

Quem a visse, não diria que estava sob proteção policial, era tão cheia de vida, uma garota intrigante.

**Você, você realmente não quer ficar, não  
Você, mas você realmente não quer ir, oh  
Você é quente e logo esfria  
Você quer e depois não quer  
Você ta dentro e depois ta fora  
Você está feliz e depois está triste**

**Alguém chame um médico**  
**Tenho um caso de amor bipolar**  
**Presa uma montanha russa**  
**da qual eu não consigo descer**

**Você muda de idéia**  
**Como uma garota muda de roupas**

**Porque você é quente e logo esfria**  
**Você quer e depois não quer...**

- AAAHHH!- Isabella gritou ao se virar e vê-lo ali. – De onde você surgiu? – disse tirando os fones do ouvido.

- Segui o cheiro, está tão bom... – Edward disse divertido, fuçando nas panelas.

- Não fuça aqui! – a jovem bateu na mão dele, pra que não mexesse no molho. – Vá tomar um banho, quando estiver pronto eu te chamo!

- Desde quando é tão mandona?

- Desde que eu comando o fogão, agora vai!

- Sim senhora! – brincou batendo continência, ela semicerrou os olhos.

- A seu...

- Fui! – Edward saiu rapidinho de lá, subiu, tomou seu banho relembrando o momento que viu Bella dançando enquanto fazia a salada. Vestiu uma regata com uma bermuda, calçou a chinela e desceu encontrando a mesa posta.

- Tem vinho?- Bella perguntou com um lindo sorriso.

- Temos uma adega no porão, vou buscar. – optou por um Cabernet Sauvignon, já que a massa era ao molho.

-Hmm... – Edward gemeu de satisfação ao saborear a primeira garfada. – Isso está muito bom.

- Gostou? De verdade? – ele sorriu com o jeito ansioso da jovem.

- De verdade!

- O que tem pra se fazer aqui à noite? – a jovem perguntou sorvendo um gole de vinho, seus lábios adquiriram um tom vermelho os deixando ainda mais tentadores.

- Não muita coisa, pelo menos na ilha, já no continente há sempre alguma coisa pra se fazer, há alguns bares bem interessantes, o Rio é uma cidade linda, com muita coisa pra se ver.

- E não tem perigo sairmos assim?

- Estamos no Brasil, Bella, não acho que encontraremos algum Volturi por aqui.

- E o que tem pra se fazer aqui.

- Aqui na ilha temos uma excelente videoteca, gosta de filmes?

- Tanto quanto de livros. – Isabella respondeu prontamente.

- Se quiser podemos assistir um filme depois do jantar.

-Pra mim está perfeito!

Depois do jantar, Edward fez questão de lavar a louça e Isabella enxugou, assim que acabaram foram para a sala de vídeo.

- Qual é o seu gênero preferido?

- Tirando terror e suspense daqueles muito pesados, qualquer um. – a jovem disse dando de ombros, passando os olhos pelos títulos, havia tantos.

- Bob Esponja? – perguntou olhando para Edward com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Emmett! – respondeu somente, Isabella riu com gosto. – Todos esses títulos infantis pertencem a ele, pode ter certeza.

- Olha! Um amor para recordar, este filme é...

- Nem pensar! – Edward a cortou. – Não sei o porquê a mulherada chora tanto nesse filme? A Rose chega a ficar com a cara inchada.

-Insensível! – acusou colocando o DVD de volta.

- Eu não sou insensível! – retrucou.

-Marley e eu? – Isabella disse sacudindo a caixa.

- Nesse quem chora é o Emmett! Não quer assistir algo menos triste?

- Porque não escolhe você então? – disparou impaciente.

- Velozes e furiosos é um filme legal! Tem Kill Bill, a Uma Thurmam ta muito bem nele, Pup fiction com o Travolta, ou se preferir tem O justiceiro. – o sorriso da jovem se desfez.

- Eu acabo de passar pelo trauma de presenciar um assassinato, vi você levar um tiro e quer que eu assista a um filme onde só tem tiro e gente sendo morta?

- E o que você sugere? – retrucou impaciente. _**"Merda é só a porra de um filme!"**_ – praticamente berrou mentalmente.

- Uma linda mulher, é um clássico! Ou se preferir Senhor e Senhora Smith, o que acha?

- Julia Roberts e Angelina Joli? – a jovem revirou os olhos.

- Você homens são tão idiotas!

- É mesmo? Quem é que tem verdadeira paixão pelo Jhonny Deep? – os olhos de Isabella saltaram.

- Ccomo sabe disso? – gaguejou.

- Você disse algo sobre ele na noite do evento, ta lembrada? – ela sentiu seu rosto queimar, corou violentamente e Edward se chutou mentalmente por ter sido um estúpido.

- Acho melhor eu subir. – Isabella disse constrangida.

- Desculpe Bella, eu sinto muito. – Edward pediu sinceramente. – Fica, a gente assiste uma linda mulher OK? Se quiser assistimos os dois, o que acha?

- Jura?

- De verdade! – a jovem abriu um sorriso enorme e Edward respirou aliviado, cada um sentou em um canto oposto do sofá, optaram por Senhor e senhora Smith primeiro. Edward sorriu ao ouvi-la repetir algumas falas do filme em voz baixa, Isabella tinha os olhos fixos na tela, já os dele revezavam entre a tela e a linda jovem do outro lado do sofá.

- Esse filme é demais! – Bella comemorou assim que apareceram os créditos.

- Sim é muito bom.

- Pausa pro xixi, eu já volto! – ele sorriu com o jeito amalucado dela, era tão espontânea. Edward sobressaltou com um barulho estranho. – Cacetada como isso dói! Degrau filho da puta! – ouviu Isabella esbravejar. – Eu to bem, só topei meu dedão no degrau, mas eu to bem! – gritou da escada.

- Garota maluca! – soltou indo até o aparelho de DVD para trocar os filmes.

Isabella voltou tão rápido quanto foi, sentou de um jeito estranho no sofá, sentando sobre os calcanhares. Edward deu play voltando sua atenção para o filme, despertou com os créditos subindo, tentou lembrar em que momento adormeceu. Sentiu algo em sua perna, sobre sua coxa exatamente, desceu o olhar e viu a mão de Bella, ela estava deitada no sofá, completamente adormecida com a mão em sua coxa.

Delicadamente ele a tirou para sair dali, desligou tudo e a pegou nos braços, a jovem resmungou algo inteligível se aconchegando em seu peito. Edward subiu com ela, deixando-a em sua cama, agachou-se diante dela e ficou admirando a beleza daquela menina mulher.

"_**Jazz tinha razão, você é apaixonante Isabella!" **_- pensou acariciando seu rosto com as pontas dos dedos. _**"É tão linda, tão jovem!"**_

- Durma bem maluquinha! – sussurrou depositando um beijo em sua testa, saindo em seguida.


	5. Chapter 5

**Extra! **

**Divirtam-se e comentem! **

* * *

**CAPITULO V**

Isabella despertou com os fortes raios de sol entrando pelas enormes vidraças de seu quarto, gemeu abrindo um olho só, de sua cama tinha visão da bela praia, levantou-se num salto.

-Como é que eu cheguei aqui? – se perguntou indo até o banheiro, voltou a gemer ao ver o estado de seu cabelo. – Jesus! – pegou a escova e tratou de abaixar aquela juba, escovou os dentes lavando o rosto. Achou melhor trocar de roupa, optou por um biquíni preto e uma saída de banho que parecia um vestido curtinho. Desceu e não viu Edward em lugar algum, foi até a cozinha e havia uma mulher lá.

- Olá, sou Sue, a caseira.

- Oi, sou Isabella, viu o Edward?

- Sim, ele está na praia correndo, assim que acabar de preparar o café aviso os dois.

- Tudo bem, obrigada! – Isabella ia saindo quando se lembrou. – Ah! A senhora viu um gato gordo e...

- Ele comeu e saiu, deve ter ido dar uma voltinha, logo aparece por ai. – a jovem assentiu indo em direção a praia, não viu Edward por ali, se aproximou até mergulhar os pés nas águas mornas. Olhou para os lados e sorriu retirando a saída de banho, mergulhando nas águas límpidas.

Edward acordou cedo depois de seus exercícios de tai chi chuan, foi correr como de costume, optou pela praia já que estava um lindo dia. Estava voltando quando viu a jovem mergulhar, estancou ao ver Isabella imergir, tirando o excesso de água dos cabelos. Usava um biquíni preto que se destacava em sua pele alva, seu corpo era ainda mais lindo do que poderia imaginar.

Suas curvas eram perfeitas, sua barriga lisinha e seu quadril bem moldado, a cintura fina e uma bunda... Ah, aquela bunda perfeita!Seus seios definitivamente não eram grandes, mas também não eram pequeninos, os definiu como sendo do tamanho exato. Por um momento se imaginou os tocando, moldando-os em sua mão.

-Edward? – a ouvi chamá-lo. – Vem à água está uma delícia. – chamou como uma sereia chama um marujo. _**"Você é que está uma delícia, Isabella!"**_ – respondeu mentalmente.

De onde estava a jovem o avistou parado olhando em sua direção, estava lindo, ainda mais se é que isso seria possível, vestia somente uma bermuda com a camiseta pendurada nela. A visão de seu peito e abdômen lhe tirara o fôlego. _**"Como resistir a um homem desses, pai do céu." **_– dizia a si mesma em pensamento, vendo aquele Deus grego se aproximar cada vez mais.

- Vejo que acordou inspirado! – disse divertida saindo da água, notou os olhos dele percorrerem seu corpo e Edward morder os lábios levemente, em contra partida ela se controlava para não babar diante de tamanha beleza. Vislumbrou algumas gotículas de suor em seu peito, lhe dando água na boca, seus olhos percorriam a trilha de pelos que seguia de seu abdômen levando a perdição sem sombras de dúvidas.

- Sempre corro antes do café da manhã, mas em Seattle o faço na esteira, aqui prefiro fazer ao ar livre.

- Eu não tenho pique pra isso, sou preguiçosa demais, mole demais! – falou com humor.

- É bom correr pela manhã, ou simplesmente caminhar, ajuda a manter a forma.

- Por quê? Acha que estou fora de forma? – perguntou preocupada. _**"Será que é por isso que me olhava tanto?" **_– se perguntava deixando sua insegurança aflorar. –Acha que estou gorda?

- Não! Não foi isso que eu disse... – Edward se apressou em dizer. – Você está ótima! Muito bem na verdade, ainda mais para alguém que não malha.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta Bella, você está no ponto!

- No ponto? No ponto de que? – a compreensão lhe atingiu no momento em que fez a pergunta, seus olhos saltaram e instintivamente Isabella se cobriu. – Tava me analisando?

-Não, só admirando a beleza, por quê? – perguntou debochado.

- Safado! – cuspiu passando por ele, lhe dando uma bela visão de sua retaguarda, para provocá-la Edward assoviou. – Fiu - fiu.

- Edward! – ralhou se cobrindo rapidamente com a saída de banho.

- Eu estava brincando sua boba. – disse se aproximando dela, vou tomar um banho e já desço para o café está bem?

- Também vou tomar um banho.

- É um convite? – ele disse em tom de brincadeira.

"_**Não tenho tanta sorte assim!" **_– Isabella retrucou mentalmente.

- Engraçadinho, vá tomar seu banho! – ele riu indo para dentro da casa, a jovem soltou um longo suspiro. – Esse homem ainda vai me matar, fato!

Depois do café da manhã, Edward apresentou Isabella aos Clearwater, Sue ela conheceu mais cedo, Harry seu marido e seus filhos Seth um garoto de dezessete anos e Leah, uma linda morena de vinte e dois anos, com lindos cabelos negros e uma pele cor de canela.

- Eles sabem sobre vocês? – perguntou assim que os quatro se foram.

- Sim, são de extrema confiança, não se preocupe, eles viviam em La Push, meu pai conhece Harry há muitos anos, o convidou para vir morar aqui e ele trouxe sua família, a casa deles fica do outro lado da ilha.

- São de La Push, então devem conhecer Jacob?

-Creio que sim, de onde conhece o Black?

- Cursamos o colégio juntos...

- Mas ele é mais velho que você.

- E é isso que me encanta nele, Jake nunca ligou pra diferença de idade entre nós, mesmo ele sendo cinco anos mais velho, me protegia como um irmão mais velho, ou coisa assim.

- E o que fez depois que ele se formou?

- Aprendi a me virar sozinha, ele já tinha ido pra faculdade quando minha mãe descobriu a doença e tudo mais. Perdemos o contato desde então, não sabe a surpresa que foi vê-lo em sua casa.

- Imagino!

- Se conhecem do trabalho? – perguntou curiosa.

- Treinamos tiro e luta no mesmo grupo, nossa relação é estritamente profissional.

- Entendo... – Isabella soltou um longo suspiro. – Você luta? Como nos filmes? – Edward riu com sua pergunta.

- Nos filmes há muita encenação, garanto que na vida real seja mais brutal.

- Sempre tive vontade de aprender a lutar, pode me ensinar?

- E o que gostaria de aprender?

- Sei lá! Defesa pessoal, o que sabe? –novamente Edward riu meneando a cabeça.

- Krav magá, defesa pessoal israelense, já ouviu falar?

-Uau! Pode me ensinar? Por favor!

- Vou pensar no seu caso!

- Chato!O que tem pra se fazer de dia por aqui?

- Muita coisa, pode nadar, curtir o sol já que em Forks ele é escasso! – disse divertido.

- Gostaria de conhecer o restante da ilha, está muito ocupado? Se estiver posso pedir a Seth que me acompanhe e...

- Não! Eu mesmo a levo. – se apressou a dizer.

-Ótimo, vou me vestir. – a jovem sorriu dando um salto em comemoração, em um impulso estalou um beijo no rosto de Edward, disparando em direção a escada. Aqueles pequenos gestos, e aquele jeito espontâneo, o encantava cada vez mais.

Isabella reapareceu vestindo um shortinho jeans justinho e curto, usava a parte de um biquíni azul petróleo por debaixo e uma regatinha branca colada ao seu corpo, nos pés uma sapatilha, com sua inseparável câmera é claro.

- Estou pronta, vamos?

Caminharam pela praia, até chegar à parte rochosa, Edward a ajudou a passar pelas pedras, com a sorte da garota era capaz de se arrebentar toda ali. Depois de atravessarem as rochas, entraram na mata, Isabella clicava tudo, plantas animais, tudo que via registrava.

- Gosta mesmo de fotografia, não é? – Edward disse enquanto ela focalizava um casal de pássaros no alto de uma árvore.

- Muito, é a minha paixão, desde menina, gosto de eternizar o momento. Fotografar tudo que é belo. – disse apontando a câmera para ele clicando em seguida. – Viu!

- Está vendo? – Edward apontou para baixo, onde havia uma casa, não tão grande quanto a deles, mas uma bela casa também. – É a casa dos Clearwater.

- Atravessamos a ilha? Nossa eu nem sequer senti.

- Estava distraída com as fotos.

- Deve ter sido isso mesmo, esse lugar é mesmo incrível! Não acha?

- Acho, agora vamos voltar. – fizeram o caminho de volta em um silêncio agradável, novamente Edward a ajudava a passar pelos obstáculos como raízes e troncos, sempre a tocando, a segurando contra si e em alguns momentos ele simplesmente a tomava nos braços como se não pesasse nada.

- Me coloca no chão, me sinto uma inútil! – reclamava tentando descer.

- E arriscar que você tropece e se machuque? Não, Alice me mata!

- Eu sei me cuidar! – retrucou séria, ele a olhou como se a mesma fosse maluca. – Tá eu sou um pouco desastrada e um tantinho assim desatenta e...

- Muita modéstia de sua parte...

- Vai me chamar de destrambelhada de novo? – cuspi entre os dentes. – Me coloca no chão.

- Não foi isso que eu disse, não distorça as coisas. – Isabella semicerrou os olhos e empinou o nariz seguindo para a casa, afinal, já haviam passado pela parte rochosa. Edward bufou impaciente a seguindo. – Vai ficar brava comigo?

- Não estou brava, só não estou com vontade de falar com você no momento, é diferente! – disse sem ao menos olhar pra trás.

- E se no sábado eu te levar ao Rio? – a jovem estancou virando-se no mesmo instante. – O que acha?

- Jura?

- Dou minha palavra!

- Yes! Yes! Yes! – Isabella dizia fazendo uma dancinha estranha, Edward revirou os olhos passando por ela. _**"Garota maluca!"**_ – disse mentalmente é claro.

Depois de um belo banho Edward retornou algumas ligações particulares, Lauren havia ligado três vezes, queria saber se ele estava a fim de acompanhá-la a uma festa. Já Kate havia voltado de viagem e estava a fim de curtir, ele disse a mesma coisa que disse a Tanya, que estava em uma viagem de negócios. Aproveitou para falar com Carlisle, mas seu pai não estava, havia saído com Esme.

- Como estão as coisas por ai Emm?

"Na mesma." – respondeu entediado. "E por ai, como andam as coisas?"

- Tranqüilas. Bella e eu entramos em um entendimento e...

"Pegou ela de jeito?"

- Emmett! – ralhou.

"Ah qual é Ed? Vocês dois sozinhos nessa ilha, com muito tempo ocioso... Vai acabar rolando, vai por mim, vi o modo como olha pra ela, mano. Você não vai resistir à tentação." – afirmou seu irmão o deixando irritado, pois sabia que ele tinha razão.

- Tanya me ligou. – disse mudando de assunto.

"Tanya? Ainda está com ela?"

- Não exatamente, quer dizer... A gente voltou a sair, mas...

"Você não se envolve, certo?"

- Isso ai! Lauren me chamou para acompanhá-la a uma festa e sabe quem voltou da Europa? Kate!"

"Kate Stevens? Aquela loirassa que você andou pegando?"

- A própria, ela quer me ver.

"E o que você disse?"

- Que estou em uma viagem de negócios, que ligo assim que voltar, aliás, disse isto às três. Por favor, deixe Rose e Alice de sobreaviso.

"Direi a elas, não se preocupe, e a Bella, como ela está?"

- Bem, ela adorou tudo aqui, parece que está de férias.

"Isso é bom... – o tom de seu irmão havia mudado. – Vai ter que dar a noticia a ela mano, agora é oficial!"

- O que é oficial, Emmett?

"Encontraram os corpos do casal amigo dela, carbonizados, ao que parece foi um acidente e o carro explodiu."

- Malditos! – Edward cuspiu entre os dentes.

"Sabíamos que estavam mortos a partir do momento que Bella disse que não conseguia falar com eles."

- Sei disso, caramba... Como vou dizer isso a ela, se visse como está feliz.

"Vai ser dureza cara, mas tem que ser feito, quer que a gente vá pra ai?"

- Não acho que seja uma boa idéia Emm, pode chamar a atenção, vamos seguir com o plano. – seu irmão somente assentiu do outro lado. – Se cuida irmão!

"Você também, força cara e cuida bem dessa garota, ela é especial!"

- Vou cuidar! – assim que desligou bufou alto, esfregando as mãos no rosto se perguntando como dar a notícia a ela, desceu encontrando a jovem sentada no sofá, entretida com um livro, seu gato estava espalhado ao seu lado enquanto a dona lhe fazia um carinho.

- Oi Edward! Sue deixou o jantar pronto, se quiser eu...

- Não se preocupe com isso, será que... – por um momento vacilou. – Será que poderíamos conversar?

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou fechando o livro, colocando-o sobre o sofá, levantou-se indo até ele. – Porque está com essa cara?

- Bella... – novamente sua voz vacilou, Isabella tinha os olhos fixos aos seus e brilhavam com uma intensidade fora do comum. – Encontraram seus amigos... – Edward viu os lindos olhos castanhos marejarem.

- Não... Não me diz que...

- Sinto muito Bella. – o queixo da jovem tremeu e as lágrimas saiam em cascatas. – Encontraram os corpos carbonizados, aqueles canalhas fizeram parecer um acidente de carro.

- NÂAOOO! – gritou se agarrando a camisa dele, Edward a envolveu em seus braços.

- Eu realmente sinto muito! – e era sincero em suas palavras, sentiu seu coração apertado ao ver a dor nos olhos de Isabella.

- A... Culpa é minha... – disse entre soluços. - Eles morreram por minha causa! Se eu não tivesse fugido, se...

-Shhh... Não havia nada que pudesse fazer, Bella, os três estariam mortos. – ele passou os braços por suas pernas a içando do chão, subiu com ela a colocando em sua cama. – Fique aqui, vou fazer um chá pra você. – sussurrou acariciando seus cabelos.

- Não... Não me deixa sozinha, fica comigo, por favor. – Edward assentiu tirando o sapato, deitando-se ao seu lado na cama, aos poucos o choro foi cessando, somente as lágrimas vertiam dos olhos da jovem que ainda segurava firme a mão dele. – Eles... Eles estavam noivos, tinham tantos planos... Ambos estavam se formando em jornalismo, namoravam desde o início do segundo grau.

- A culpa não foi sua Bella, e sim daqueles desgraçados. – insistiu.

- Eu deveria ter procurado mais, não deveria ter me distraído, se tivesse os encontrado, estariam seguros agora, como eu.

- Se não tivesse esbarrado em Tanya, eu não a teria visto e talvez Alice nem tivesse comentado o que aconteceu, talvez não estivesse aqui agora. – disse tirando uma mecha de cabelo que cobria seus lindos olhos.

- Sabe quando serão sepultados?

- Já foram.

- Mas...

- Desculpe Bella, mas não poderia comparecer, é o que eles esperam.

- Sabe se os pais de Angie foram?

- Não sei, meu pai vai me dar detalhes depois, ele não estava, falei com Emm.

- Como estão às coisas por lá? Alice está bem?

- Não se preocupe, as coisas estão bem por lá, descanse. – pediu carinhosamente

- Queria me despedir deles, acha que um dia isso será possível?

- Quando tudo isso acabar, com certeza. – afirmou. – Também não pude me despedir dos meus pais e Nessie, nunca fui ao túmulo deles.

- Não?

- Não!

- Prometa que quando tudo isso acabar, vai procurá-los e se despedir.

- Não sei se terei coragem e...

- Se vacilar, se não tiver coragem, me chame e irei com você... – Isabella lhe sorriu. – Faremos isso juntos, eu e você, OK? Amigos são pra essas coisas Edward!

- Você não existe, sabia? – Edward ficou tocado com as palavras de Isabella, lhe retribuiu o sorriso, depositando um beijo em sua testa. Aos poucos a jovem foi se entregando ao sono até que adormeceu de vez.

Durante dois dias Bella ficou amuada, não saiu de dentro da casa, na realidade mal saiu de seu quarto, Edward respeitou seu espaço, mas sentia falta dela, do seu jeito amalucado, de sua risada debochada e seu sorriso contagiante.

Isabella pensava em seus amigos, lembranças dos dois lhe invadiam a mente, sorriu ao imaginar o quanto Angie surtaria se visse onde ela estava e com quem. Com certeza faria mil planos e insistiria para que o conquistasse... _**"Como se isso fosse possível"**_ – dizia a si mesma, sentia falta de Edward, há dois dias que não o via. Sentia falta de sua voz rouca e aveludada, de estar em sua companhia simplesmente.

Logo pela manhã, tomou um banho para despertar e se animou em dar uma caminhada pela praia, passou antes pela cozinha onde Sue já preparava o café da manhã.

- Bom dia Sue!

- Bom dia Bella, como se sente hoje?

- Estou bem melhor, viu Edward?

- Na realidade não, mas deve estar correndo na praia.

- Obrigada! – agradeceu indo para a praia, o viu ao longe, ele estava parado fazendo alguns movimentos extremamente lentos, ele tinha a camiseta pendurada na bermuda, usava um boné e só então notou que sua barba estava cerrada. O que o deixou ainda mais atraente e sedutor. Por um momento imaginou como seria senti-la roçar por sua pele, estremeceu com tal pensamento. Ao vê-la parada olhando em sua direção, parou com seus exercícios e se aproximou dela.

- Bom dia! E ai, como se sente?

- Melhor. – Isabella respondeu dando de ombros. – Pensei em dar uma volta na praia, mas desisti, o que estava fazendo?

- Tai chi chuan, faz bem para mente, ajuda desistressar.

- Tem certeza que isso funciona? Você às vezes é meio estressadinho. –Edward semicerrou os olhos.

- Ahaha! Engraçadinha! O que acha de darmos uma volta de lancha depois do café da manhã?

- Seria ótimo.

- Ta ok, então eu vou tomar um banho e logo desço. – a jovem assentiu somente.

Como havia prometido, assim que o café da manhã terminou, Edward pediu a Sue para abastecer uma cesta com alguns lanches, frutas, e queijos. Desceu até a adega e separou um vinho para que colocasse junto. Enquanto isso Isabella havia subido para colocar algo mais adequado, como iria andar de lancha optou por um biquíni azul marinho, um shortinho jeans e uma camiseta transparente que deixava o biquíni a mostra, prendeu os cabelos em um coque frouxo, calçou suas chinelas e desceu. Edward a aguardava na sala de estar, próximo a porta, Isabella sorriu ao ver a cesta em sua na mão.

- Vamos passar o dia fora? – perguntou com ironia.

- Este é o plano! – Edward respondeu sorrindo. – Estava pensando em dar a volta na ilha, o que acha?

- Você é quem manda marujo! – brincou batendo continência, Edward notou que o humor da garota havia voltado. A ajudou a subir na lancha, soltou as amarras, subindo em seguida, o sol estava cada vez mais forte na medida em que a lancha avançava em mar aberto.

- O sol está muito forte, no banheiro lá em baixo tem protetor solar, acho melhor passá-lo. – Isabella assentiu descendo. Passou protetor nas pernas e braços, assim como rosto, achou melhor levá-lo para que Edward passasse também, ao se aproximar da escada notou que ele falava com alguém ao telefone.

"_Eu já disse que estou em uma viagem de negócios, porque ta me ligando de novo?"_- seu tom era irritadiço. "_Tanya quantas vezes eu disse que detesto cobranças? Por isso não deu certo da outra vez está lembrada? _

"_**Então ela não é somente uma amiga? Eles estão juntos."- **_Isabella deduziu sentindo um aperto no peito.

"_Preciso ir Tanya, estou ocupado agora, à noite eu te ligo ta bem? Beijo Tchau!"_- o ouviu dizer, sentiu um nó em sua garganta, forçou a até engoli-lo, voltou os degraus que havia subido, enrolou um tempo lá em baixo, pegando sua câmera para disfarçar. Respirou fundo antes de subir novamente.

- Acho melhor você também passá-lo. – disse entregando o tubo para ele.

- Algum problema? – Edward perguntou assim que colocou os olhos nela, seu tom de voz havia mudado e o bom humor desaparecido. Mesmo se conhecendo há tão pouco tempo, aprendeu a decifrá-la facilmente, pois Isabella era sincera demais em seus sentimentos e emoções.

- Não, nenhum... – mentiu corando levemente. – Acho que vou tirar algumas fotos. – disse erguendo a câmera, Isabella se afastou indo para a proa da lancha. Aproximaram-se de uma pequena enseada que ficava ao leste da ilha, era um lugar calmo e tranqüilo e Edward resolveu ancorar.

-Que lugar lindo! – a jovem disse clicando na direção da pequena praia que se formava entre as paredes rochosas.

- Muito, mas também é muito perigoso, notou que não tem por onde sair a não ser pelo mar? – Isabella somente assentiu. – A maré é muito traiçoeira e sobe rápido demais, se não estiver com uma embarcação, ela te prende entre os rochedos.

- Entendi, mas isso não tira sua beleza.

- É verdade! Com fome?

- Não, eu estava pensando... – mordeu os lábios de forma tentadora. - Será que é perigoso nadar aqui?

-Sabe nadar em alto mar?

-Como vou saber, nunca estive em alto mar antes, porque é perigoso?

-Arriscado, seria a palavra adequada. - disse divertido.

- Posso?

- Se quiser... – sacudiu os ombros. – Espere, vou baixar prancha pra você, mas não se afaste da lancha.

- Ta bem! – concordou sorrindo, colocou a câmera sobre o banco, retirou a blusa e o short os colocando junto com a câmera, ao se aproximar da polpa mergulhou nas águas límpidas, emergindo em seguida.

Edward a olhava fascinado, apoiou os braços sobre a grade admirando a bela vista, Isabella nadando lá em baixo. Desejava estar lá com ela, mas seria tentador demais, não confiava em seu autocontrole, não perto daquela tentação. Depois de um bom tempo nadando, a jovem voltou para a embarcação, Edward havia arrumado tudo para o piquenique. Isabella vestiu somente a camiseta e sentou-se com ele para comer um pouco.

- O que você tem? Porque está tão séria, parece distante, quer voltar?

- Não é nada, estou bem. – lhe assegurou.

- Tem certeza? Seus olhos dizem o contrário.

"_**Droga!"**_ - por um momento ela havia se esquecido que não conseguia mentir. _**"Merda, merda, merda!" **_– praguejou em pensamento.

- Bella? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – insistiu na pergunta, afinal a garota estava muito estranha.

- Desculpe! É que... – Isabella puxou o ar com força o soltando em uma lufada só. – Ouvi você ao telefone, me desculpe foi sem querer e...

- Tudo bem, suspeitei que fosse algo do tipo, mas porque está brava?

- Não estou brava. - mentiu se entregando ao corar.

- Mentirosa! – acusou.

- Não sou mentirosa! – esbravejou. – E fique o senhor sabendo que não gosto quando mentem pra mim.

- E quem mentiu pra você? – a jovem semicerrou os olhos, lhe lançando um olhar nada bom. – Porque acha que menti pra você?

- Não importa! Não é da minha conta.

- Está me acusando de mentir pra você, será que pode me dizer quando e como fiz isso? – Edward disse se estressando.

- Esquece!

- Vai ser difícil, desembucha! – exigiu, Isabella bufou revirando os olhos

- Você às vezes é insuportável!

- Olha quem fala! – retrucou – Você por acaso é bipolar garota? Uma hora está sorrindo animada, do nada fica azeda, parecendo um porco espinho, espetando pra todo lado!

- Tá me chamando de maluca?

- Não! Eu disse bipolar, é bem diferente. – bufou esfregando as mãos no rosto em sinal de impaciência. – O que está te incomodando?

- Você disse que a loira morango, era sua amiga, porque mentiu?

- Mas eu não menti, Tanya e eu somos somente amigos.

- Não foi o que pareceu ao telefone.

- O que?

- Não me pareceu que estivesse falando com uma amiga. – retrucou visivelmente incomodada.

- Está com ciúme?

-Pirou? Acho que tomou sol demais meu caro! – disparou nervosa.

-Então o que importa o que Tanya e eu somos? – Edward disse impaciente.

- E quem disse que eu me importo? – ele a encarou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Você perguntou se ela era minha namorada, e não! Não somos namorados, nós só ficamos de vez em quando, não é um relacionamento é só sexo! – a naturalidade com que disse aquilo a irritou profundamente.

- Nossa! Porque isso não me surpreende. – seu tom sarcástico o irritou.

- O que você está querendo insinuar?

- Que você é um... Um... Argh! Você é um safado como todos os outros! É só sexo! Só sexo! É tão conveniente pra você, não é? Pega e larga a hora que quer... Usufrui enquanto te interessa, depois é tchau, au revoir! Parte para outra, não é assim? - Edward piscou algumas vezes tentando entender de onde veio aquele surto? – Você não tem coração? Isso é monstruoso sabia? – a jovem andava de um lado para outro enquanto extravasava toda sua raiva. – Partir o coração das pessoas assim, como acha que elas se sentem? Se colocou no lugar delas alguma vez? Claro que não! – ela mesma respondia as suas próprias perguntas, Edward cruzou os braços deixando- a falar. – Você usa de todo seu charme e beleza para seduzi-las, tem idéia das expectativas delas? Do que se passa no coração de cada uma que você traça e depois dispensa? Seu... Seu... Seu Casa Nova! Dom Ruan metido a besta! Faz bem ao seu ego colecionar corações partidos?

- Terminou? – Edward perguntou ao vê-la ofegante, já que ela havia falado sem parar. – Pra sua informação eu jamais as obriguei a nada! – ela fez menção em falar. – Fica quieta! Você vai me ouvir, Isabella. – a jovem se calou diante de seu tom autoritário. – Jamais prometi nada a nenhuma delas, porque todas as mulheres com quem estive sabiam muito bem que não me envolvo!Que um relacionamento não está nos meus planos, não sou este tipo de homem, não consigo me envolver a ponto de namorar ou algo assim. – e estava sendo sincero. Diferente dos irmãos, Edward tinha dificuldades em se entregar, nunca se apaixonara. Claro que as mulheres o atraia e muito, já saiu com muitas e todas lindas e sensuais, mas era só tesão, sexo e nada mais. – Não sou como meus irmãos, e sinto muito se isso te decepciona, eu não sou perfeito.

- Nunca esperei que fosse. – retrucou.

- Confesso que sim, estive com muitas mulheres e sinceramente são poucas as que eu lembro o nome, mas eu me sinto bem assim, sem compromisso, cobranças e tudo que acarreta um relacionamento. Em geral as mulheres com que saio, pensam como eu.

- Já disse que não me importa! Não tenho nada haver com isso. – algo nas palavras dela o magoou de certa forma e Edward não entendia por que. – Eu te entendo!

- Entende?

- Quer dizer, não essa parte de sexo sem compromisso e toda essa coisa, definitivamente isso eu não entendo, pra mim você não passa de um safado sem vergonha, simples assim! – Edward fez menção em retrucar, mas se calou. – De certa forma não consigo me relacionar... Quer o dizer, faço amigos facilmente até, mas quando o assunto é coração, relacionamento, eu travo.

- Como assim trava?

- Tenho medo! Medo de entregar meu coração e alguém parti-lo em pedaços, medo de sofrer como minha mãe sofreu, minha avó. Porque vocês homens são um bando de safados!

- Nem todos! – rebateu Edward.

- Tem razão, há exceções, mas com certeza você não é uma delas... – salientou. – Jasper talvez, espero que sim, para o bem de Alice, Emmett apesar daquele jeitão dele, parece ser completamente apaixonado por Rosalie, agora seu pai. Com certeza Carlisle foge a regra, é um em um milhão.

Edward concordava com ela em numero gênero e grau, seu pai era único e gostaria de ser como ele, Jasper era como Carlisle e até mesmo Emmett se entregou a paixão que sempre nutriu por Rose desde pequeno. Já ele nunca se rendeu, claro que se interessou por algumas garotas no colégio e na universidade, mas nunca se rendeu, se entregou, pelo contrário, fugiu.

- Me acha cafajeste?

- Não! Você só está perdido, não encontrou alguém que tocasse fundo aqui... – disse tocando o peito de Edward, sobre o coração. Quando isso acontecer, toda essa coisa de "só sexo" vai pro espaço. – ele sorriu meneando a cabeça. –Minha avó costumava dizer que, quando encontramos alguém que toque fundo em seu coração, vai amá-lo pra sempre!

- E você já encontrou? – Isabella franziu o cenho. – Alguém que tenha tocado seu coração.

"_**Encontrei você!"**_- a jovem respondeu mentalmente com os olhos fixos naquele mar esverdeados que eram seus olhos.

- Não. – disse simplesmente.

- Você disse que não tem namorado, mas já teve certo?

- Não! Quer dizer, conheci alguns garotos, mas eu não tinha muito tempo pra isso, precisava cuidar da minha mãe. Além do mais nunca conheci alguém que valesse a pena. Teve um cara, ele se chama Tyler, nós saímos algumas vezes...

-Se apaixonou por ele?

- Gostava de sua companhia, do modo carinhoso como me tratava, e ele beijava bem pra caramba! Mas eu travei, senti medo e acabei me distanciando até que o pobre se cansou e foi embora.

- Quando foi isso?

- Pouco antes da minha avó morrer.

- Alice disse que ela foi vitima de um assalto, como isso aconteceu?

- Eu havia me inscrito em algumas universidades e aguardava ansiosa a resposta de alguma delas...

- O que queria cursar?

- Sempre fui fascinada por jornalismo, mas fotografia... Ah esta é minha paixão, queria conciliar os dois, minha avó me dava o maior apoio. As cartas haviam chegado, ela me ligou eufórica dizendo que iríamos comemorar, foi ao mercado comprar um bolo e nunca mais voltou. – seu olhar ficou perdido, as lágrimas escorriam silenciosas.

- Não fica assim... –pediu tocando seu queixo, fazendo com que Isabella olhasse pra ele. – Não chora. – a jovem fechou os olhos quando ele tocou seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos secando as lágrimas. –Porque nunca abriu os envelopes? Porque nunca cursou a universidade?

- Porque não fazia sentido algum pra mim... – disse com os olhos fixos aos dele. – Porque eu não tinha mais ninguém...

- Tinha a Alice, sua irmã te adora, Bella.

- Eu sei, mas naquele momento me senti completamente sozinha.

- Você não está mais sozinha, tem a Alice, tem a nós, tem a mim, Bella. – ela sorriu hesitante tocou seu rosto, delineando cada traço dele.

- Meu amigo! – sussurrou. – Meu amigo lindo! – Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Minha amiga linda e maluquinha! – disse depositando um beijo em sua testa, a abraçando bem apertado. Isabella envolveu seu pescoço retribuindo ao abraço. Sentindo como se tivesse borboletas no estômago, deixando aquela sensação maravilhosa tomar seu corpo por completo.

Edward a apertou contra si, sentindo todo o calor que emanava daquele corpo pequeno, porém perfeito. Sentindo a maciez daquela pele, queria beijá-la, sentir o sabor daqueles lábios contra os seus.

- Quer continuar ou quer voltar? – perguntou em seu ouvido, se continuasse com ela em seus braços, cederia à tentação.

- Podemos voltar?

- Claro, não tem problemas. – ela assentiu se apartando dele, foi em direção às coisas e começou a recolhê-las. Edward obrigou-se a se mover, ergueu a prancha e recolheu a ancora, a viagem de volta foi em completo silêncio, imersos em seus próprios pensamentos e ao chegarem cada um foi para seu quarto.


	6. Chapter 6

**Desculpem o atraso,**

**problemas com a internet!**

**Aqui está o capitulo de terça, divirtam-se e comentem!**

* * *

**CAPITULO VI**

- Bom dia Sue. – Edward a cumprimentou ao vê-la na cozinha pela manhã, havia acabado de chegar da corrida e estranhou não ver Bella por ali. – A Bella ainda não desceu?

- Bom dia Edward, ela saiu bem cedinho hoje, mal havia clareado!

- Como assim saiu? Pra onde?

- Ela saiu com Seth, Bella pediu pra que a levasse ao lado leste!

- Não acredito nisso! – cuspiu irritado socando a mesa, o que assustou Sue.

- Há algo errado, não era para ela ter saído?

- Não é isso, é perigoso demais por aqueles lados e sabe disso.

- Seth está com ela, Edward. Aquele moleque conhece tudo por aqui.

- O problema Sue é que aquela garota é um desastre ambulante! Tenho até medo de pensar o que poderia acontecer àqueles dois. Há quanto tempo saíram? - perguntou olhando no relógio.

- Por volta de seis e meia, vinte para as sete.

- Droga! Já passa das nove e meia, vou atrás daqueles dois.

- Quer que eu avise Harry?

- Não precisa! – disse sobre os ombros saindo porta a fora encontrando com Harry que estava chegando.

- Olá Edward, eu precisava mesmo falar com você.

- Tem que ser agora, Harry?

- É coisa rápida.

- Tudo bem, o que foi?

- Só queria avisar que meu sobrinho Quill vai vir passar um tempo conosco aqui, algum problema?

- Ele é de sua confiança?

-Totalmente, já até falei com seu pai sobre isso, mas achei melhor avisá-lo.

- Tudo bem Harry, só me avise quando ele chegar. – o velho assentiu somente.

Edward seguiu para o leste, ainda tentava digerir tudo que ouviu na tarde anterior, e entender o porquê daquele surto. Por que Isabella ficou tão afetada com seu modo de se relacionar com as mulheres? Elas nunca reclamaram, ao contrario, pareciam satisfeitas, bem satisfeitas pra dizer a verdade. Olhou novamente no relógio, a esta altura já estariam chegando, apertou o passo resmungando e praguejando o caminho todo.

Já podia vê-los, estavam se aproximando do grande penhasco e o acesso a ele era por meio de uma elevação rochosa, qualquer deslize e você parava lá em baixo. Viu Seth saltar para a próxima rocha com destreza.

- Venha Bella! – o garoto chamou.

"_**Deus do céu, ela vai se arrebentar!"**_ – pensou subindo o mais rápido que pode.

-Não se mexa Bella! – gritou de onde estava. A garota se assustou e deu dois passos para trás, cambaleou se agarrando a Seth. – O que vocês têm na cabeça? Poderiam ter se esborrachado lá em baixo! – ralhou se aproximando

- De onde você surgiu? – Isabella disparou tentando se recuperar do susto, ainda agarrada à camiseta de Seth. – E como nos encontrou?

- Eu não disse que aqui é muito perigoso? – cuspiu entre os dentes ignorando o que ela havia dito.

- Você disse que lá em baixo era perigoso, não disse nada sobre aqui em cima. – retrucou dando alguns passos para frente, voltando a se equilibrar sozinha. Edward bufou esfregando as mãos no rosto em seguida nos cabelos os bagunçando ainda mais.

- Com a sua coordenação é capaz de despencar lá em baixo e o que é pior, com a sua sorte, levar o garoto com você. – para a surpresa dele, Isabella não retrucou, a garota ficou com o olhar perdido, depois olhou para Seth e um bico se formou em seus.

- Oh meu Deus! Ele tem razão... – levou as mãos aos cabelos dando dois passos para trás, o coração de Edward veio à boca. - Desculpe Seth! – o garoto olhou para Edward sem entender nada, voltou a olhar para Bella e estancou. - Eu sou mesmo uma idiota! Como você é burra Isabella! – a jovem dizia agarrada aos cabelos andando de um lado para outro, sem se dar conta do perigo que corria.

- Bella? – Edward a chamou gentilmente desta vez, pois ela estava prestes a surtar a beira de um penhasco. – Olha pra mim. – pediu estendendo a mão pra ela. – Me da a sua mão.

- Não!

- Bella, por favor, me dá sua mão, eu te levo pra tirar as fotos, mas, por favor, me de sua mão. – hesitante ela estendeu a mão e Edward a segurou firme. – Ótimo! Agora venha pra junto de mim. – a jovem saltou e Edward a pegou, a mantendo firme junto de si.

- Caramba! – exclamou Seth soltando um suspiro aliviado. – Por um momento pensei que você cairia.

- Não me assusta assim! – Edward a repreendeu ainda a mantendo junto de si, as mãos de Bella estavam apoiadas em seu peito, ela podia sentir o quanto seu coração batia rápido e acelerado.

- Eu só queria tirar algumas fotos!

- E estava disposta a se matar por isso? – perguntou mais calmo.

- Desculpe.

- O que eu faço com você Bella? – disse sorrindo, ela lhe sorriu de volta e Edward sentiu seu peito se aquecer, notou que sempre que ela sorria, sentia aquilo. Depositou um beijo em sua testa a levando para longe do penhasco. – Quer subir? Há uma trilha pelo outro lado.

- Putz, eu me esqueci da trilha. – Seth disse dando com a mão na testa.

- Sua mãe disse que você conhecia a ilha perfeitamente.

- E conheço, acho que me distrai com a bela vista. – falou sorrindo para Bella.

- Se enxerga pirralho! – Edward ralhou dando uma piaba nele, o que fez Bella rir com gosto.

Os três seguiram pela trilha do lado oposto e Bella tirou suas fotos, aproveitou e tirou fotos dos dois também. O caminho de volta, tanto ela quanto Edward, ouviram Seth falar o caminho todo, ele descrevia as belezas do Rio de Janeiro, assim como a maravilha que era circular nas praias de lá. Em certo ponto ele se despediu indo para o outro lado da ilha, enquanto Edward e Bella voltavam pra casa.

- Desculpe! – a jovem voltou a pedir caminhando ao seu lado.

- Quando quiser sair, fale comigo antes, Seth é só um garoto, Bella, se arriscou demais.

- Ta eu entendi, nada de passeios sem Edward! – ele sorriu meneando a cabeça. – Você fica ainda mais lindo quando sorri assim. – não havia malicia em suas palavras, estava sendo simplesmente sincera.

- Acha mesmo?

- Humrum! – respondeu somente.

Os dias passavam, Edward e Bella estavam cada vez mais apegados um ao outro. Ele cedeu aos apelos dela e finalmente aceitou ensinar a ela defesa pessoal.

- Se quiser aprender tem que deixar de ser preguiçosa! Acordará todos os dias as seis, em ponto, vai aquecer e depois correr, só então iniciaremos com a lições, ok?

- Sim senhor! – a jovem respondeu batendo continência. No dia seguinte o alarme soou dez para seis, Isabella obrigou-se a sair da cama escovou os cabelos, prendendo-os em um rabo de cavalo. Vestiu uma leggin com um top, calçou seu tênis e desceu encontrando Edward a esperando na sala.

- Atrasada!

- Cinco minutos!

- Mesmo assim é um atraso! Pontualidade é tudo, vamos! – disse saindo porta a fora, Isabella bufou revirando os olhos o seguindo.

"_**Porque diabos você quis aprender defesa pessoal? Péssima idéia, péssima idéia!"**_ – dizia a si mesma, mentalmente.

Depois de correrem por quarenta minutos, Edward a levou até a academia, onde havia um pequeno tatame.

- A filosofia do krav magá é de que todo ser humano tem que saber se defender, neutralizar a pessoa que vier te atacar com um golpe imediato, atingindo de imediato as zonas mais doloridas possível. É um tipo de luta extremamente útil, para diversos tipos de ataque, sejam eles armados ou não. – Isabella o ouvia atenta. – As regras básicas são:

1º - Evitar estar em situações de perigo, o que no seu caso creio que seja quase impossível!

- Hey! – a jovem ralhou com as mãos na cintura.

- 2º... – disse ignorando o olhar mortal o qual ela lhe lançou. – O krav magá tem como base os reflexos naturais do corpo humano, como estão seus reflexos? – perguntou divertido, na realidade Edward estava se divertindo com aquela situação.

- Meus reflexos são excelentes! – retrucou empinando o nariz, em um movimento muito rápido, Edward a agarrou a imobilizando.

- Tem certeza disso? – perguntou de forma sussurrada em seu ouvido, a jovem podia sentir o corpo dele completamente colado ao dela. – Precisa ser mais atenta, a tudo a sua volta. – disse ao soltá-la.

- Entendi! – respondeu trêmula, quando ele a soltou.

3º- Buscar sempre o mínimo risco pessoal.

4º - Primeiramente tentar desencorajar o adversário através do diálogo.

- Ah, isso eu posso fazer! – Edward riu meneando a cabeça.

- No seu caso, provavelmente ele te atacaria mais rápido! – novamente ela lhe lançou um olhar mortal.

5º - Para controlar um adversário, sempre ataque primeiro as zonas mais frágeis do corpo humano como olhos e a garganta...

- Pensei que fossem os... As... Ah, você sabe! – disse apontando para a virilha dele.

- Também, mas e se uma mulher lhe atacar? Ela não tem bolas.

- Faz sentido!

6º- Busque objetos que estejam ao seu alcance na hora do combate

- Qualquer coisa?

- Qualquer coisa que a ajude a se livrar do seu oponente.

7º- Lembre-se que todos os golpes são válidos quando se trata de salvar sua vida!

- Entendi! E agora?

- Você terá que aprender, defesa e ataque, para depois unirmos os dois.

Nos dias subseqüentes Isabella acordou mais cedo, para chegar pontualmente seis horas no andar de baixo, sua resistência aumentava à medida que os treinos se intensificavam. Em duas semanas a jovem já revidava os golpes de Edward, a amizade entre os dois havia se intensificado e ambos estavam completamente envolvidos.

- O que acha de irmos ao Rio, hoje a noite?

- Jura?

- Hoje é sábado, eu havia prometido levá-la, mas com os treinos acabei me esquecendo.

- Há quanto tempo estamos aqui?

-Vinte e um dias.

- Uau! Tudo isso? Acho que perdi um pouco a noção do tempo aqui.

- É comum!

Ao entardecer, Bella banhou-se, e escolheu entre suas roupas recém adquiridas um vestidinho que Alice havia comprado, era de um tecido leve, frente única que caia até o meio da coxa. Florido em tons de azul e branco, nos pés uma rasteirinha, Leah havia feito suas unhas dos pés e das mãos. A maquiagem era leve nos olhos e nos lábios um brilho para realçá-los e os cabelos caiam soltos, formando leves cachos nas pontas.

Desceu encontrando Edward na sala, a sua espera, vestia uma bermuda caqui, a camiseta pólo verde realçava seus lindos olhos e nos pés papetes. Os olhos dele percorriam cada milímetro do corpo da jovem, admirado, fascinado com tamanha beleza.

- E ai? O que achou? – Bella perguntou dando uma voltinha.

- Linda! Você está linda! Vamos? – ele lhe estendeu o braço e Isabella enlaçou seu braço ao dele e ambos seguiram para o píer.

- Estou ansiosa! – disse sentindo um frio no estômago. – Leah disse que há lugares fantásticos e que o povo daqui é bem animado.

- Muito!

-Ah! Ela me ensinou algumas palavras. – contou animada. – Mas é uma língua complicada de aprender.

- Nem tanto.

- Sabe falar português?

- Um pouco!

- Ainda bem, assim não pagamos nenhum mico! – chegaram à marina já estava anoitecendo, ele lhe estendeu a mão e Isabella a aceitou sentindo seu coração disparar no peito quando Edward entrelaçou seus dedos.

- Por onde quer começar? – perguntou ao seu ouvido.

- Aquilo é um parque? – perguntou apontando para o local com alguns brinquedos e barracas.

- Ao que parece sim.

- Podemos ir? Só um pouquinho. – Edward não resistiu à carinha que Bella fez, e lá estavam eles passeando pelo parque de diversões. Andaram de roda gigante, montanha russa, no carrinho bate-bate. Estavam à vontade um com o outro, felizes, riam juntos um apreciando a companhia do outro.

- Acha que seria trapaça irmos ao tiro ao alvo? – Isabella perguntou de forma sussurrada em seu ouvido, ela estava na ponta dos pés para alcançá-lo.

- Por quê?

- Porque quero um urso daqueles... – disse apontando para o enorme urso de pelúcia com um laço no pescoço. – Acha que pode ganhá-lo pra mim? – Edward novamente pegou sua mão a levando até a barraca.

-Senhor? Quantos pontos é preciso fazer para ganhar um daqueles? – perguntou apontando para o urso.

- Cem pontos filho, cada alvo vale dez pontos e você tem dez tiros. – Isabella não entendia nada do que os dois diziam, Edward pagou recebendo a espingarda. Sorriu para a jovem piscando em seguida.

- Pra dar sorte! – disse ela estalando um beijo em seu rosto, Edward disparou acertando todos os alvos, o homem o olhava chocado.

- Sorte de principiante, eu acho! – falou dando de ombros, recebeu o prêmio o entregando a Bella que abraçou o urso bem apertado.

- Quer tentar a sorte, senhorita? – perguntou o homem.

- O que ele disse? – Bella perguntou a Edward.

- Se você quer tentar?

- E arriscar a dar um tiro nele? É melhor não! – Edward riu, agradecendo ao homem.

- O que quer fazer agora? – perguntou enquanto caminhavam lado a lado.

- Me surpreenda.

Edward queria levá-la a orla, mas antes voltaram à lancha para guardar o imenso urso. Foram de lá para a orla onde havia um barzinho com um grupo tocando samba o que chamou a atenção da jovem.

- Podemos ir ali? – perguntou apontando para o local.

- Claro! - Edward respondeu prontamente.

Sentaram-se em uma das mesas, haviam gostado do ambiente ali, na realidade Edward costumava freqüentar aqueles barzinhos na companhia de seus irmãos, quando vinham ao Rio. Pediu uma cerveja pra cada e sorriu ao ver os olhos de Bella brilharem ao olhar para o grupo que cantava e batucava.

-Que ritmo é esse?

-Samba, é bem animado, não acha?

- Achei contagiante, olha como elas dançam, parece até que tem mola nos quadris. – a jovem disse fascinada com o modo como as lindas mulheres dançavam.

Havia bastante gente por ali, mulheres muito bonitas e atraentes, algumas dançavam perto de onde o grupo tocava. De repente um dos homens se levantou indo na direção dela, parando diante da jovem lhe estendendo a mão, lhe pedindo uma dança.

- Ele quer ver você dançando. – Edward disse.

- Mas eu não sei, tenho dois pés esquerdos. – alertou de olhos arregalados.

- Não importa, vai lá! - Edward instigou se divertindo.

Isabella bufou levantando-se acompanhando o homem que a levou no meio da roda de belas mulheres que dançavam. Edward sorriu ao vê-la tentando acompanhar o ritmo, dançava desengonçada e totalmente perdida. Mas não desistiu, encarou o desafio e aos poucos pegava os paços. De onde estava admirava a garra da jovem, puxou o ar com força, mordendo os lábios ao vê-la erguer um pouco a saia enquanto gingava seu quadril de um lado para outro de forma tentadora.

- Boa noite, americano! – Edward sobressaltou-se ao ouvir a voz rouca e extremamente sexy, virou-se sorriu ao ver a belíssima morena. – Há tempos que não o vejo por aqui. – a reconheceu, ficaram juntos da última vez que esteve no Rio.

- Giana?

- Eu mesma, que bom vê-lo por aqui, onde estão seus irmãos? – disse ao abraçá-lo de forma calorosa.

- Estou sozinho desta vez, quer dizer, com uma amiga! – se corrigiu apontando para Isabella.

- Amiga? – seu tom foi provocativo. – Pelo visto continua escorregadio. – Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça.

-Quer beber alguma coisa? – a bela morena de olhos verdes, era a última coisa que esperava encontrar, Gianna era uma mulher quente e a garantia de um sexo excelente, e desde aquele bendito jantar que não teve oportunidade de estar com uma mulher... Pelo menos não da forma que gostaria.

- Uma cerveja. – Gianna estava feliz por tê-lo reencontrado, a noite que passaram juntos quando esteve de passagem pelo Rio, foi inesquecível, torcia pra que a tal amiga estivesse acompanhada. – O que o traz de volta ao Rio? – a bela morena tinha seu inglês fluente.

- Estou a passeio. – respondeu voltando sua atenção a jovem que ser divertia com a dança.

Isabella olhou para mesa e mal pode acreditar quando viu belíssima morena sentada ao lado de Edward, ela usava um vestido curto e justo, e seu decote fazia com que seus seios saltassem na cara dele praticamente. Falavam e sorriam um para o outro e aquilo a irritou profundamente, estavam flertando descaradamente, desistiu de aprender a dançar e foi em direção à mesa.

- Atrapalho? – cuspiu entre os dentes, com uma cara nada boa.

- Bella... – Edward se levantou estranhando sua atitude, já que a jovem costumava ser simpática. –Esta é Gianna e...

- Não acredito nisso! – Isabella esbravejou o cortando. – Você é mesmo incrível! Se estava a fim disso... – falou apontando para a morena. - Porque me trouxe então, poderia ter vindo sozinho? – a jovem não deu chance dele responder, pegou sua bolsa e saiu apressada na direção da marina. Edward pegou a carteira retirando algumas notas, as jogou sobre a mesa assoviando para o garçom.

- Desculpe Gianna, não sei o que deu naquela maluca.

- Ciúme meu caro! – a morena respondeu sorrindo. – Vai lá acalmar sua amiga! A gente se cruza! – disse piscando pra ele. Isabella pisava duro, sentia uma vontade incontrolável de torcer o pescoço de Edward e tirar aquele sorriso a tapa da cara daquela morena deslumbrante.

- Idiota! Cachorro, sem vergonha! Filho de uma... Argh que raiva! – dizia enquanto andava apressada. Edward que estava logo atrás, tentava entender o porquê a jovem estava tão brava.

- Será que dá pra me esperar? – pediu ficando ao seu lado.

- Não! O que você está fazendo aqui? Volta lá com a morena! – retrucou sem nem ao menos olhá-lo.

- Nós só estávamos conversando... – tentou explicar. – Gianna e eu nos conhecemos da última vez que estive aqui, ela me viu e veio falar comigo, o que queria que eu fizesse?A ignorasse?

- Com certeza se conhecem intimamente, não é? É mais uma de suas "amigas"? – cuspiu furiosa.

-O que há com você?

- O que há comigo? O que há com vocês, homens? Você parecia um idiota babando nos peitos dela!

- Como é que é? – perguntou a segurando pelo braço.

- Tire sua mão de cima mim. – falou entre os dentes. – Já disse pra voltar pra sua morena peituda, com certeza ela ainda deve estar lá cheia de amor pra dar.

- Pode me dizer pra onde está indo? – exigiu a soltando.

- Pra lancha, pra onde mais?

-Qual é o problema Bella? Estava rindo e se divertindo até agora, porque está assim? É bipolar por acaso?

- Vá se ferrar Edward, e leve aquela morena com você.

- Quer parar com isso! – Edward ralhou. - Acha mesmo que vou deixá-la sozinha? Enlouqueceu?

Isabella fazia um esforço sobre humano para não chorar, sentia tanta raiva que suas mãos estavam trêmulas, e o que era pior, não entendia o porque sentia tanta raiva dele.

- Eu só quero ir embora.

- Venha, vou te levar pra casa.

- Já disse que posso ficar na lancha, não precisa empatar nada por minha causa. Não duvido que ela ainda esteja por lá, te esperando... – falou sem olhá-lo. – Talvez queira relembrar sua ultima estadia aqui.

- Não vou a lugar algum, vim com você e volto com você. – respondeu sério, ainda se perguntava o porquê aquela maluca estava agindo daquela forma? Perguntou-se se tudo aquilo era ciúmes ou a garota era louca mesmo?

Voltaram para a lancha em silêncio, Isabella caminhava sibilando algo inteligível, às vezes ele podia ouvir um "Cachorro sem vergonha" escapar de seus lábios, assim como "Idiota" "Safado". Definitivamente ela estava furiosa, deduziu caminhando ao seu lado, tentando entender o porquê daquele piti.

-Já disse que fico aqui, pode voltar pra sua morena peituda. – Isabella cuspiu sem olhá-lo e aquilo o irritou profundamente.

- Qual é seu problema, eu não fiz nada demais garota! – seu tom era sério, ele a segurava pelos braços a ponto de lhe dar um chacoalhão.

- Qual é Edward, se eu não estivesse lá, há essa hora vocês estariam transando por ai em algum motel, ou até mesmo aqui na lancha, quem sabe... - falou com ironia. - Talvez até a levasse para a ilha!

- Nossa, que imaginação fértil! – ironizou.

- Acha mesmo? Pois sou capaz de apostar que a morena esta louca por um revivel, volta lá, vá se divertir com sua amiga brasileira, Casa nova! Some daqui!

- Já disse que não vou a lugar algum. – retrucou entre os dentes ainda a segurando pelos braços. –Quem ouve você falar assim pode pensar que está com ciúme, Isabella!

- Ciúme? De você? Ora, faça-me o favor. – Isabella tentou se soltar, mas ele a segurou firme, mesmo com as aulas ela não teve êxito em se soltar de seu abraço de ferro.

- Então me diz o porquê está dando piti?

- Eu não estou dando piti! – se defendeu.

- Anda Isabella, me diz? – voltou a exigir a apertando cada vez mais contra si. – Porque te incomodou tanto vê-la comigo? – Edward exigiu com um olhar intenso, ainda mais que o normal, viu a raiva e o ciúme brilhando naquele par de olhos castanhos, mas havia algo mais ali e precisava saber o que?

Seus rostos estavam muito próximos, tão próximos que Isabella sentiu seu hálito bater em seu rosto fazendo seu estômago comprimir-se. A intensidade com que a olhava e o modo firme como à mantinha contra si a desarmaram. Ali se deu conta de que ele estava certo, a quem tentava enganar? Estava morrendo de ciúme, desejava aquele homem com loucura... Sim estava mesmo morrendo de ciúme e ao se dar conta daquilo rendeu-se ao sentimento que tomou conta de si. Estava com os olhos fixos na boca de Edward, no formato perfeito de seus lábios tentadores e tão próximos, ao seu alcance.

- Eu... – não sabia o que dizer, jamais admitiria isso a ele, era como se aquele homem a atraísse, sucumbiu ao desejo e sem pensar em mais nada, colou seus lábios aos dele.

Definitivamente Edward não esperava por aquilo, pego de surpresa levou alguns segundos para reagir, suas mãos soltaram os braços da jovem. Ao sentir a língua de Bella timidamente pedir passagem, entreabriu os lábios, sentindo a língua dela ainda tímida explorar sua boca.

Infiltrou uma de suas mãos pelos cabelos sedosos de Isabella, encontrando sua nuca, segurando-a firme, sua outra mão deslizou pela cintura fina a trazendo cada vez mais pra si, retribuiu ao beijo, invadindo a boca de Bella com sua língua ávida e no momento em que as duas se tocaram o desejo explodiu.

Ambos gemeram tamanho prazer que sentiram, os braços de Bella envolveram o pescoço de Edward, suas mãos embrenharam-se em seus cabelos acariciando sua nuca enquanto suas línguas se enroscavam afoitas.

Ele a ergueu do chão, aprofundando o beijo ainda mais, se deliciando com aquele sabor único. O coração de Isabella batia tão forte e tão rápido, era como se martelasse contra suas costelas, sentiu seus pulmões clamarem por ar, mas ainda não estava pronta para romper o beijo, jamais havia sentido algo parecido, julgava que Tyler beijava bem, mas Edward o superava, e muito!

Lentamente e delicadamente Edward foi rompendo o beijo, sentia seus pulmões arderem clamando por ar, deslizou os lábios pela mandíbula de Bella, sem soltá-la, ainda não estava pronto pra isso. Roçou a ponta do nariz pela pele da curvatura de seu pescoço, inalando aquele perfume suave, tentador, distribuiu beijos molhados, subindo até chegar ao seu ouvido.

- Porque me beijou? – sussurrou com a voz ainda mais rouca e sedutora, sentiu a jovem estremecer em seus braços.

-Porque desejo isso desde aquela noite... – a voz de Isabella estava entrecortada, ainda ofegava. – Aquela bendita noite em que me amparou, me impedindo de cair. – diante de tal confissão, Edward sentiu seu coração bater ainda mais acelerado, foi tomado por uma sensação a qual jamais sentiu.

Levou a mão ao seu rosto, retirando uma mexa de cabelo, o prendendo atrás da orelha, tocou o rosto da jovem como se tocasse algo sagrado, deslizou o polegar pelos lábios ainda molhados os tomando em outro beijo, ainda mais intenso e avassalador que o outro. Porque naquele momento não havia nada que desejasse mais do que beijá-la.

- Bella... – ofegou rompendo o beijo, colando sua testa a dela.

- Shhh... Não fala nada... – a jovem pediu acariciando sua nuca, Edward fechou os olhos apreciando a caricia. – Não pense em nada... – roçou seus lábios aos dele, mordendo levemente seu lábio inferior, ouvindo Edward soltar um gemido rouco. Beijou seu queixo, roçando os dentes em seguida, sorriu ao senti-lo estremecer, ele voltou a beijá-la rendendo-se a doce tentação.

A compreensão tomou conta da jovem que se deu conta de que havia se apaixonado perdidamente por aquele homem. Podia sentir em sua alma, estava irrevogavelmente e intensamente apaixonada por Edward Cullen.

Uma sensação nova tomava conta de Edward, sentia um prazer imensurável ao beijá-la, era como se tudo estivesse em seu lugar. A sensação era de que havia encontrado algo que nem ao menos sabia que procurava, estremeceu tamanho prazer que sentia, com um simples beijo. O que aquela garota estava fazendo com ele? Perguntava-se sem cortar o beijo, não era capaz de fazê-lo.

Não ousou dizer nada e Isabella muito menos, trocaram mais alguns beijos avassaladores entre caricias e leves gemidos de satisfação que brotavam da garganta de ambos. O vento soprou forte fazendo com que a jovem se encolhesse em seus braços.

- Está frio, acho melhor irmos pra casa. – disse tentando aquecê-la, esfregando seus braços. – Quer descer enquanto voltamos?

-Não, quero ficar com você. – ele sorriu beijando seus lábios.

- Devo ter algum casaco lá em baixo, vai ventar muito aqui. – novamente a beijou descendo rapidamente. Isabella soltou um longo suspiro olhando para o lindo céu estrelado, não fazia idéia de que horas eram, perdeu a noção de tempo completamente. – Já é bem tarde. – o ouviu dizer ao colocar o casaco sobre ela.

- Se quiser podemos ficar por aqui mesmo.

- Não é muito seguro, acho melhor voltarmos. – ela somente assentiu ficando ao seu lado. Durante o caminho de volta Edward revezava sua atenção ao mar e a jovem, sempre que desviava seu olhar a surpreendia o olhando. Havia tanto brilho naqueles olhos de chocolates, pareciam reluzir, o que o deixou encantado.

Ao chegar à ilha, desceu prendendo a embarcação ao píer, ajudou Bella a descer pegando-a nos braços. Voltou a beijá-la, era quase impossível não fazê-lo, uma vez que tinha provado o sabor daqueles lábios tenros e macios.

- Não consigo parar de te beijar. – sussurrou contra os lábios da jovem.

- Então não pare nunca. – ouviu em resposta rindo contra sua boca.

Com certa relutância apartaram-se e cada um foi para seu quarto, mesmo louco pra levá-la para o seu quarto e tomá-la pra si, obrigou-se a aparta-se. Ambos estavam imersos nas sensações que um provocava no outro, porque não havia nada que a jovem desejasse mais do que tê-lo, senti-lo nem que fosse por uma única vez.

Pela manhã Isabella não sabia o que fazer nem como agir, passou a noite em claro pensando no que havia acontecido. _**"Se ele retribuiu daquela forma, é porque sente algo, não é?"**_ – perguntava-se enquanto se preparava para a corrida matinal, havia se tornado um hábito. Desta vez não o encontrou na sala, olhou no relógio, eram seis em ponto. Aguardou por dez minutos e nada de Edward, resolveu correr sozinha mesmo, ainda estava assustada com a descoberta recente, havia finalmente se apaixonado, mas sabia que aquela paixão não a levaria a nada, pois Edward não se envolvia. Deduziu enquanto corria, voltou pra casa e tomou um banho para finalmente preparar o café da manhã, optou por panquecas com calda de chocolate.

- Bom dia! – ao ouvir aquela voz rouca e aveludada sentiu os pêlos de sua nuca eriçar e um arrepio percorrer seu corpo. Sentiu as mãos de Edward deslizar por sua cintura a puxando pra si, colando seus corpos até onde era possível. Ele beijou-lhe a nuca, o pescoço até chegar ao seu ouvido. – O cheiro está delicioso.

- É calda de chocolate. – respondeu arfante.

- Eu estava falando de você... – roçou os dentes pela curvatura de seu pescoço, - Sua pele tem um perfume delicioso. – voltou a sussurrar a apertando contra si.

- Não uso perfume... – arfou novamente. – Somente óleo de banho, deixa a pele macia.

- Deliciosamente macia. – Edward tomou seus lábios em um beijo intenso e urgente, o qual Bella correspondeu à altura, esquecendo de tudo a sua volta, inclusive do pote que tinha nas mãos. Apartaram-se com o barulho do mesmo estourando no chão espalhando calda de chocolate por todo lugar.

- Oh meu Deus, a calda! – choramingou a jovem enquanto Edward ria, ele praticamente gargalhava. – Para de rir... – pediu ainda sem acreditar no que havia acontecido.

- Você é mesmo um desastre! – disse entre risos, Isabella semicerrou os olhos, passando a mão na calda de chocolate, depois a esfregou no rosto dele que se calou.

- Ri agora? – Edward semicerrou os olhos lambuzando bem as mãos de calda, as esfregando por todo o rosto de Isabella, que tentou fugir, mas ao fazê-lo escorregou caindo e levando Edward consigo. – Ai! – gemeu ao sentir o peso dele sobre ela, ambos completamente lambuzados.

- Se machucou? – perguntou aliviando o peso, mas sem sair de cima dela.

- Nada além do meu orgulho... –novamente ele riu. – Quer parar de rir de mim! – Edward passou a língua pelos seus lábios, bochecha pescoço.

-Hmm, esta calda está uma delicia, seria um pecado desperdiçá-la. – disse voltando a lambê-la, a jovem o lambeu também, era obrigada a concordar com ele, aquilo estava delicioso. Roçou seus lábios aos dele o beijando, ao tocar de suas línguas, novamente o desejo explodiu e ambos devoravam-se mutuamente.

- Oh meu Deus! – soltou Sue ao entrar e encontrá-los no chão da cozinha, ambos se apartaram bruscamente colocando-se de pé em um átimo – O que houve aqui? – perguntou tentado segurar o riso, pois os dois estavam completamente lambuzados.

- Eeu... Eu deixei a calda cair. – Isabella tentou explicar, mas gaguejou nervosa como uma garotinha que havia feito arte.

- Sei! Já pra fora os dois, acho melhor tomarem um banho, vou limpar essa bagunça. – disse tocando os dois pra fora da cozinha, Edward pegou Isabella nos braços e subiu com ela.

- Viu o que você fez? O que Sue vai pensar de nós e...

- Não importa o que ela pense, vem cá e me da um beijo. – pediu a puxando pra si depois de colocá-la no chão.

-Onde esteve? – perguntou assim que se apartaram, ele a olhou confuso. – Te esperei por dez minutos.

- Desculpe, é que perdi o sono e acabei saindo mais cedo. – pediu acariciando seu rosto. – Não sei exatamente o que está acontecendo Bella, mas estou adorando ficar assim com você. – confessou voltando a beijá-la, beijo o qual ela prontamente respondeu.


	7. Chapter 7

**Aqui está pessoal, como prometi! **

**não esqueça de comentar! **

* * *

**CAPITULO VII**

Depois de devidamente limpos, desceram para finalmente tomar o café da manhã, em seguida Edward a levou para nadar, se divertiram o restante do dia, entre beijos e risos. Edward insistiu em preparar o jantar, e Bella resolveu ajudá-lo. Entre goles de vinhos, beijos e muita provocação de ambas as partes o jantar foi preparado da forma mais sensual e provocante. Após o jantar que ficou delicioso para a surpresa dos dois, cuidaram da louça também a quatro mãos.

Edward colou seu corpo ao dela, prensando-a contra a pia, ajudando-a a esfregar os pratos enquanto distribuía beijos por sua nuca e pescoço. Isabella fazia um esforço tremendo para não quebrar nada, enquanto estremecia diante das carícias dele, mas divertiu-se ao provocá-lo, empinando a bunda, roçando-a contra a virilha dele que gemeu a apertando ainda mais contra si. Um calor tomar conta de si ao sentir o quanto estava excitado, mordeu os lábios contendo um gemido.

Assim que terminaram com a louça e tudo estava limpo e no lugar, ambos optaram por um filme, mas Edward estava com a corda toda e simplesmente não a deixava prestar atenção, provocando-a a todo o momento, mordiscando seu pescoço, beijando sua nuca até que a jovem desistiu rendendo-se a suas carícias e aos seus beijos envolventes.

Edward não conseguia mais ficar longe de Isabella, só pensava nela e no quanto era bom beijá-la, senti-la em seus braços. Havia mergulhado de cabeça nas sensações que a jovem lhe causava e a cada dia, a desejava mais e mais, descobriu que aquela garota maluca havia se tornado o centro de seu mundo.

. **Enquanto isso, em Seattle... **

- Alice? Por onde anda aquela garota?

- Por acaso está falando da minha irmã, mamãe?

- Meio irmã, não se esqueça disso, por favor! – Anne pediu torcendo o nariz.

- Porque o interesse? Nunca suportou sequer que falasse dela nesta casa?

- Curiosidade! – disse dando de ombros. -Tive a impressão de tê-la visto no jantar beneficente, estava fotografando.

- Comentou com alguém?

- Claro que não filha, podem nos ligar a ela, que horror! – Alice respirou aliviada. - A propósito, Renata Volturi nos convidou para um jantar em sua casa, o que acha?

- Jantar na casa dos Volturi? _**"Entrar naquele ninho de serpentes?"**_- completou mentalmente.

- Sim, Renata fez questão de chamá-la, convidou os Cullen também.

- E quando será?

- No próximo sábado.

- Mas isso é daqui três dias!

- Nós vamos estar lá, prestigiando os Volturi, o jantar será em comemoração ao aniversário de Jane Volturi.

- Tudo bem mamãe, tenho que ir, estou atolada com a nova coleção e com a entrada de Rose na loja...

- Ainda não entendi o porquê aceitou que ela se associasse a você.

- Ela é minha cunhada e Rose entende muito de moda, por quê? Alguma coisa contra ela também?

- Oh não, Rosalie é uma criatura adorável, todos os Cullen são! Como vai Jasper?

- Ocupado! – respondeu simplesmente terminando seu café. – Tenho que ir, tchau mamãe. - se despediu indo para sua boutique onde encontrou Rose e suas garotas já trabalhando.

-Bom dia, nossa! Que cara é essa cunhadinha? – a loira perguntou divertida.

- Minha mãe veio perguntar sobre Bella, acredita? Assim do nada, depois de todo esse tempo! – dizia ainda sem acreditar naquilo.

- Estranho! – comentou Rosalie. – Você disse que ela detesta Bella.

- E detesta, acredite! Ainda ficou me enchendo a paciência por causa de um jantar na casa dos Volturi.

- Eu soube! Recebemos o convite também, é em comemoração o aniversário de Jane, garota insuportável.

- Também não gosto dela.

- Acredita que aquela vadia deu em cima do Emm, do Jazz e do Ed? – os olhos de Alice saltaram.

- Jura?

- Emm não deu importância, bem, pelo menos foi o que me disse. Jazz simplesmente a ignorou...

- E Edward?

- Aquele lá, sabe como ele é, traçou a bisca e depois descartou como faz com todas.

- Mas ele não está com Tanya? Desde que estou com Jazz que os vejo juntos.

- Ela esteve um tempo fora e quando voltou, colou nele outra vez, vai acabar tomando outro esporro.

- Como assim?

- Antes de ir viajar ele deu um passa fora nela, meu irmão é meio complicado com esse lace de relacionamento, quando a coisa fica mais séria, Ed pula fora. Segundo Emm é o que chamam de sexo sem compromisso!

- Mas ele nunca se envolveu ou namorou pra valer?

- Não! Nunca! Mesmo assim sempre esteve muito bem acompanhado, saiu algumas vezes com Lauren Malory, se lembra dela?

- Sim, muito chata!

- Concordo! Emmett me contou que ela ligou pra ele, assim como Kate.

- Quem é Kate?

-Kate Stevens, uma das "amigas" dele, Emm disse que ela voltou da Europa cheia de amor pra dar.

- Ma ele está na ilha com Bella!

- Ao que parece disse a elas que estava em uma viagem de negócios, Tanya também andou ligando pra ele, Emm me contou.

- Ele vai ao jantar?

- Tem que ir, se não for vão especular e isso não é nada bom.

- Entendo, tem notícias de Bella? Nunca ficamos tanto tempo sem nos falar.

- Ed contou ao papai que ela ficou arrasada com a morte se seus amigos, que passou dois dias dentro do quarto chorando...

- Pobrezinha, queria estar lá com ela.

- Meu irmão ficou com ela, e ao que parece estão se dando bem melhor agora.

- Ora viva, já era sem tempo! Ed se impressionou com ela.

- Também notei, nunca o vi tão preocupado com alguém, até tomou um tiro para defendê-la. Acredite, ele jamais fez isso antes, e o modo como a olha, há algo ali, tenho certeza.

- Acha que vai rolar algo entre eles? Afinal estão lá há mais de um mês, sozinhos...

- Emm acredita piamente que sim, ele diz que o Ed ta louco por ela, mas não admite. O caso minha cara cunhada é que ambos já estão completamente envolvidos, só não se deram conta disso.

- Eles formam um casal tão fofo, tão bonito!

- Quem sabe quando essa loucura toda acabar! – Rose disse piscando para Alice.

- É quem sabe! Mas se o Ed vem para o jantar, quem fica com Bella por lá?

- Isso somente meu pai pode lhe responder.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Depois do almoço, Edward subiu, tomou um banho e ligou pra casa. Carlisle o colocou a par dos fatos, e avisou sobre o convite para o jantar na casa dos Volturi.

- Você só pode estar brincando!

"Teremos que comparecer, também não estou nada contente com isso, mas temos que manter as aparecias Edward."

- E o que eles estão comemorando desta vez?

"O aniversário de Jane Volturi."

- E a Bella? Não posso deixá-la aqui sozinha.

"Filho o jantar é neste sábado, você vem na sexta, precisamos nos reunir, houve algumas complicações..."

- Que complicações?

"Quando estiver aqui, o colocarei a para de tudo, preciso que volte! Posso enviar dois dos nossos melhores homens para que fique ai com ela."

-Não acho uma boa idéia, vai assustá-la. – Carlisle sorriu do outro lado da linha. – Vou pedir para Sue e Harry ficar com ela na casa.

"Como achar melhor, o sobrinho dele vai estar por ai, e com certeza irá ajudar Harry."

- O conhece?

"É um bom garoto, está querendo se estabelecer no Rio, Harry pediu para deixá-lo com eles na ilha."

- Tudo bem então, manda um beijo para mamãe e Rose, se cuida pai!

"Você também filho, de um beijo em Bella por mim."

- Pode deixar. –novamente Carlisle sorriu.

- O que houve? – Esme lhe perguntou.

-Acho que seu plano está surtindo efeito querida!- disse enlaçando a cintura da esposa.

- Bella é uma ótima garota, Edward vai estar em ótimas mãos.

-Acha mesmo que ele se renderá?

- Carl, conheço meu filho e nunca o vi olhar para alguém como olha para Isabella, ela o tocou meu amor. O tocou fundo e sim, acredito que somente ela conseguirá penetrar na fortaleza onde Edward esconde o seu coração.

- Assim espero!

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Definitivamente aquilo não estava nos planos de Edward, queria ficar aqui com Bella, mantê-la protegida em seus braços de preferência. Bufou impaciente, precisava avisar sobre o bendito jantar, receava estragar as coisas entre eles, não queria deixá-la sozinha, não neste momento, mas era preciso.

- Bella? – chamou ao vê-la na espreguiçadeira lendo um livro. – Precisamos conversar. – disse sério, a jovem fechou o livro o olhando assustada.

-Sobre? – sua voz não passou de um sussurro.

- Acabo de falar com meu pai e... – mordeu os lábios sentando-se ao lado dela, tomou a mão da jovem entre as suas, levando-a aos lábios, depositando um beijo. – Tenho que ir a Seattle.

- A Seattle? Mas por quê? Pra quê? – disparou confusa.

- Porque não posso estar em uma viagem de negócios pra sempre, Bella, as pessoas vão começar a especular. - achou melhor não falar sobre as tais complicações do caso e a reunião com Carlisle. – Tenho um compromisso e não posso faltar.

- Compromisso?

- Sim, um jantar o qual os Cullen foram convidados, preciso ir. – Isabella mordeu a língua para não perguntar "onde", "porque" e "com quem".

- Entendo! Quando você vai? – perguntou desviando o olhar, sentiu a mão de Edward em seu queixo, o erguendo pra que olhasse em seus olhos.

- Vou amanhã, pela manhã, mas volto o mais rápido que puder, prometo! – disse depositando um beijo em seus lábios. – Os Brandon também foram convidados, Alice vai estar lá também e...

- Sinto falta dela, como ela está?

- Bem, vou dar um jeito pra que consiga falar com ela, está bem? – a jovem assentiu esboçando um sorriso.

- Voltarei o mais rápido que puder, sabe por quê?

- Por quê? -perguntou confusa.

-Porque não consigo mais ficar longe de você, minha maluquinha. – um sorriso enorme se fez nos lábios da jovem, um sorriso genuíno, ela se atirou sobre ele o cobrindo de beijos. Ambos caíram sobre a espreguiçadeira rindo.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – Isabella perguntou hesitante.

- Sempre! – Edward respondeu a apertando em seus braços, estavam deitados sobre a espreguiçadeira, ela tinha a cabeça apoiada em seu peito e ele os braços a envolvendo.

- Que jantar é esse? - ele sorriu meneando a cabeça, depositou um beijo no topo de sua cabeça antes de responder.

- Nos Volturi... – Isabella se ergueu o olhando confusa. – É em comemoração o aniversário da filha de Aro, Jane.

- Como consegue? Ir até lá e agir como se... Aquele homem... A família dele foi à responsável pela morte de seus pais, da sua irmã e, no entanto...

- Hey! Se acalma... – pediu a puxando para o seu colo. – Tudo isso faz parte do que somos, temos que agir desta forma, senão colocamos tudo a perder. Tudo pelo qual lutamos.

- Entendo! Só não sei se teria estômago pra isso. – falou envergonhada.

- No início eu também não tinha, mas a pratica leva a perfeição, acredite. – disse lhe dando um beijo estalado. Isabella mordeu os lábios o encarando por um tempo. – Tá querendo me perguntar mais alguma coisa? – perguntou divertido.

- Você vai sozinho a este jantar? – perguntou tentando disfarçar sua curiosidade.

- Vou com a minha família! – respondeu como se fosse óbvio, claro que ele sabia a que ela se referia. –Provavelmente sim, irei acompanhado. – respondeu serio desta vez, e Isabella agradeceu a sinceridade, mesmo não gostando nada da resposta.

- Psiu! – Edward a chamou. – Bella eu...

- Shhh... – ela levou o dedo aos lábios dele. – Não diz nada, sem cobrança, desencana ta bem? – a jovem sorriu acariciando seus cabelos. – Sei em que estou me metendo e acredite, estou disposta a pagar o preço, vou estar aqui, te esperando até quando me quiser. – viu os olhos verdes de Edward brilhar intensamente, ele a apertou contra si, soltando um longo suspiro, nada disse, somente a beijou com sofreguidão. Um beijo intenso, urgente e voraz, suas mãos eram urgentes no corpo da jovem, e as dela passeavam pelas costas dele e nuca.

Ele a desejava mais que tudo, e Isabella nunca em sua vida desejou tanto um homem, desejava com loucura que aquele homem a tomasse pra si, a fizesse mulher e de preferência sua mulher, pra sempre!

-Edward... – Isabella gemeu seu nome ao sentir seus lábios deslizarem pela curvatura de seu pescoço, virou-se de frente pra ele com uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo, voltando a beijá-lo com mais desejo... Mais voracidade, estava em chamas, sentia cada célula de seu corpo arder de desejo... Desejo por ele. – Me leva pro quarto... – pediu ofegante entre o beijo.

- Bella...

- Já disse pra não pensar em nada, somente sinta... Eu te quero, te desejo... Desejo senti-lo por inteiro. – confessou com os olhos cravados aos dele, que nada disse, ergueu-se com ela agarrada a ele. Subiu com Isabella daquela forma entre beijos até estarem no quarto e a jovem sentir o colchão macio em suas costas.

Edward voltou a beijá-la enquanto suas mãos se infiltravam pelo fino tecido da saída de banho, gemeu contra os lábios de Isabella ao sentir a maciez daquela pele sedosa. As dela foram para a barra da camiseta a puxando de uma só vez, rompendo o beijo pra que passasse pela cabeça dele. Ele desfez o laço que prendia a saída de banho deixando a jovem apenas de biquíni, um lindo biquíni azul.

Ergueu-se para poder admirar aquele belo corpo, que parecia ter sido feito para ele em cada mínimo detalhe. Isabella levou as mãos ás costas e desatou o laço do biquíni que cedeu revelando seus lindos seios. Edward salivou ao vê-los, louco para tomá-los em seus lábios e sugá-los, sentir seu sabor, a jovem voltou a deitar-se abrindo as pernas em um claro convite.

-Vem Edward... – chamou com a voz rouca de excitação, ele voltou a beijá-la enquanto sua mão envolvia seu seio, sorriu contra a boca dela ao sentir que cabiam perfeitamente em suas mãos, como se fossem feitos exatamente para elas. Gemeu ao sentir o mamilo rijo roçar contra a palma da mão, deslizou seus lábios pela mandíbula de Bella, descendo com beijos molhados, lambidas e roçar de dentes. A jovem se contorcia sob ele, que saboreava aquela pele de pêssego, encontrou seus seios e deliciou-se com um enquanto acariciava o outro, brincando com seu mamilo, ouvindo os gemidos roucos brotarem dos lábios de Bella.

As mãos da jovem foram para os cabelos de Edward, os bagunçando ainda mais se é que isso era possível. Ele abandonou seus seios voltando a trilhar seu corpo entre beijos e lambidas, beijou-lhe o umbigo, descendo cada vez mais. Lançou-lhe um olhar maroto ao desfazer os laços do biquíni, atirando a peça ao léu.

Sorriu ao ver o triangulo de pêlos bem feitinho e aparado, beijou a virilha de Isabella que sobressaltou, tamanho o prazer que sentiu, Edward apoiou sua coxa em seu ombro depositando um beijo em sua intimidade, apoiando a outra coxa sobre seu ombro. Olhando nos olhos de Bella deslizou sua língua pela intimidade da jovem acariciando seu ponto mais sensível, a invadindo em seguida, saboreando-se com aquele gosto agridoce que a jovem possuía, um sabor único, o qual jamais provara em sua vida.

Sentiu os pés de Isabella em suas costas, as mãos dela em seus cabelos os puxando com força, enquanto se contorcia soltando gemidos e palavras desconexas. A jovem sentia-se a beira de um precipício, pronta para saltar, foi tomada por uma avalanche de sensações. O prazer era sem igual, estava a ponto de desfalecer, seu corpo parecia convulsionar-se e de repente sentiu como se algo explodisse dentro de si. Seu corpo foi tomado por um calor incandescente, tencionando-se completamente, caindo relaxado sobre o colchão, sua mente esvaiu-se a deixando meio débil.

Edward ergueu-se satisfeito, lambendo os lábios, enquanto a jovem ainda estava imersa e todas aquelas sensações. Olhava fascinado para a garota nua diante de si, ainda tremula pela intensidade do orgasmo que tivera.

- Você é deliciosa!

- E você ainda está muito vestido pro meu gosto! – retrucou de olhos fechados e ainda ofegante, ele riu livrando-se da bermuda e boxer junto. Isabella apoiou-se em seus cotovelos para contemplar a beleza daquele homem completamente nu. – Uau! – soltou ao ver seu membro saltar, grande, e completamente ereto. – Definitivamente você é um Deus grego! – disse mordendo os lábios com força, Edward riu meneando a cabeça.

- Não seja absurda Bella! – disse divertido.

- Não estou sendo, acredite! – insistiu o admirando. Novamente Edward riu indo pra junto dela, colocando-se entre suas pernas, deixando seu corpo pesar sobre o dela, apoiado em suas mãos.

- Vai doer?- a pergunta o fez recuar confuso.

- O que?

- É que eu nunca fiz isso antes, e não sou muito tolerante a dor... – fez uma careta ao olhar para baixo, para seu membro. – Ele parece enorme, tem certeza de que vai caber? – Edward explodiu em uma gargalhada, eram aquelas pequenas coisas que o fascinavam nela. Isabella era autêntica, espontânea e acima de tudo sincera.

- Vai ficar rindo de mim? – perguntou enfezada, cruzando os braços e as pernas.

- Não mesmo, vem aqui... – a puxou pra si fazendo com que a jovem ficasse de joelhos como ele estava. - Porque não me disse antes, eu nunca pensei que...

- Que eu fosse virgem? Algum problema com isso?

-É a sua primeira vez e...

- E eu quero que seja com você... – Edward sentiu seu peito se aquecer com aquela declaração, seu coração batia rápido e forte. – Confio em você Edward, desejo você, desejo sentir você em mim, quero senti-lo em mim... Me faça sua, Edward. – ele nada disse, tomou seus lábios em um beijo avassalador, voraz voltando a deitá-la sobre o colchão.

- Prometo fazer de tudo para que não doa. – sussurrou em seu ouvido, posicionando-se entre suas pernas. – Relaxe, Bella. – pediu trilhando sua pele com beijos, levou uma de suas mãos ao meio das pernas dela, acariciando-a, gemeu contra a pele de Isabella ao notar o quanto estava úmida, pronta para recebê-lo. Edward fez menção de pegar o preservativo, mas a jovem o conteve.

- Não precisa... Me deixa senti-lo, sem nada entre nós. – pediu com a voz rouca de excitação.

- Mas...

- Tomo pílula desde que menstruei, não há perigo, lhe asseguro.

- Se é assim, confio em você, Isabella.

-Bella... Me chame de Bella. – disse o puxando pelos cabelos para um beijo, arfou ao sentir o membro de Edward roçar em sua intimidade.

- Olhe pra mim... – pediu forçando sua entrada. – É só no inicio, Bella, mas se doer muito me diz ta bem? – a jovem somente assentiu, ele voltou a beijá-la enquanto deslizava lentamente pra dentro dela, ao encontrar a barreira, fixou seus olhos aos dela e a penetrou fundo. A jovem fechou os olhos tencionando-se, suas unhas cravaram-se nas costas dele e ambos gemeram em uníssono. Edward viu as lágrimas escorrem pelo canto dos olhos de Isabella e estancou. – Eu te machuquei demais? Porque está chorando?

- Não ouse sair daí. – Isabella ralhou, travando seus tornozelos no quadril de Edward.

- Eu te machuquei? – perguntou preocupado.

- Não! Foi dentro do esperado, ainda mais pelo seu tamanho. – ele sorriu orgulhoso e a jovem revirou os olhos.

-Dói? – perguntou movendo-se lentamente dentro dela.

-Não... – gemeu arfante.

- E isso dói? – investiu mais fundo.

-Ohhh... Não... – Isabella voltou a gemer. – Isso foi bom demais. – Edward sorriu beijando-lhe a boca. Sentia a intimidade dela apertar seu membro, e a sensação era sem igual, ao sentir a jovem erguer o quadril para acomodá-lo melhor, investiu ainda mais fundo. Deliciando-se com seus gemidos contidos, ouvindo seu nome ser dito com tanto prazer.

Puxou-a para si, sentando-se em seus calcanhares, levou as mãos ao quadril de Bella, para ensinar-lhe como fazer, e a jovem era uma excelente aluna, pegava rápido. Cavalgava sobre ele o levando a loucura, Edward beijou-lhe os seios, a boca, enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelo corpo da jovem. Segurou sua bunda com força ouvindo um gemido mais alto de Isabella, investindo cada vez mais fundo e mais rápido.

- Edward... – aquilo era musica aos seus ouvidos, sentiu seu próprio corpo estremecer anunciando que o fim estava próximo, a envolveu com seus braços investindo firme contra ela até que ambos soltaram um gemido de libertação... Gozando juntos no mesmo instante como se seus corpos soubessem exatamente do que o outro precisava.

Caiu sobre o colchão a levando consigo, ela estava ofegante e completamente relaxada, seus olhos estavam fechados. Isabella ainda estava imersa no prazer que acabara de sentir, ainda sob o efeito do segundo orgasmo da noite.

- Edward... – chamou entre um gemido. – Isso foi demais!

- Definitivamente você é deliciosa, Bella! – sussurrou em seu ouvido depositando um beijo em seus lábios, puxando-a pra junto de si.

-Olha quem fala! – ela o surpreendeu virando-se pra ele, em um movimento rápido montou sobre Edward. – Tem noção do quanto é gostoso? Delicioso? – a jovem estava sentada sobre suas coxas. – Tem os traços perfeitos. – disse deslizando os dedos pelo rosto de Edward. – Adoro seus cabelos, essa cor tão diferente e o estilo que usa é tão charmoso.

-Tsc! – Edward estalou a língua revirando os olhos.

- Seus olhos são tão lindos, de um verde diferente, seu olhar é profundo e penetrante. Sua boca é tentadora e deliciosa, devo ressaltar... – a jovem depositou um beijos nos lábios dele. – Tem braços fortes, um corpo incrível! – dizia roçando as unhas pelo seu peito, fazendo com que Edward estremecesse ao seu toque. E esse abdômen é de tirar o fôlego. – novamente roçou as unhas por ele, fazendo com que Edward arfasse.

- Bella... – ela sorriu marota ao sentir seu membro roçar em seu ventre, estava rijo novamente. Isabella beijou-lhe os lábios, pescoço, queixo, sorriu ao sentir a barba macia roçar em sua pele a excitando ainda mais. Desceu com beijos molhados pelo peito abdômen, brincando com a trilha de pêlos que com certeza levava a perdição. Envolveu o membro de Edward em sua mão, ouvindo um gemido rouco.

- Ele é grande e grosso... – era a primeira vez que era alvo de uma exploração como aquela. Em geral elas caiam de boca e pronto. – Tão firme... – a jovem o acariciava lentamente. – Hmm... – gemeu ao passar a língua pela glande, Edward agarrou os lençóis tamanho prazer que sentiu. Isabella voltou a lambê-lo, o tomando em sua boca até onde coube, relaxando a garganta para acomodá-lo inteiro, ouvindo Edward gemer alto, desta vez. Sentiu sua mão em seus cabelos, os segurando firme, enquanto investia contra a boca dela.

A jovem o estimulava enquanto o tinha na umidade de sua boca, podia sentir a garganta dela, estava a ponto de explodir de novo, puxou-a pra si tomando seus lábios com urgência, sentindo seu próprio gosto. Isabella encaixou-se sobre ele cavalgando com maestria, rebolando de um modo enlouquecedor. Enquanto Edward investia fundo e cada vez mais forte, sem parar de beijá-la um só momento, logo suas arremetidas ficaram mais intensas e rápidas, o fim estava próximo. Ambos explodiram juntos gemendo um contra os lábios do outro, novamente caindo suados e completamente relaxados sobre o colchão.

Edward deitou-se ao seu lado a puxando pra si, sentiu uma sensação de paz lhe invadir, foi tomado por uma sensação de plenitude... Era como se nada lhe faltasse, como se tudo que precisava estivesse ali, em seus braços, ainda imersa no prazer que ele havia lhe proporcionado.

Isabella era uma caixinha de surpresa, quase o leva a loucura com sua curiosidade, havia certa inocência em seu toque, o que o deixava ainda mais excitado. Era uma mulher surpreendente, única em todos os sentidos. Puxou-a ainda mais pra si, afundando o rosto em seus cabelos, o prazer que sentira foi sem igual. Ali naquele momento Edward se deu conta de que havia se apaixonado perdidamente pela garota maluquinha, amava aquele jeito desatento e desastrado. Era irônica, desajeitada e desbocada, mesmo assim a amava, sim ele definitivamente a amava.

Bella adormeceu em seus braços, por um longo tempo ele ficou ali, apreciando a beleza da jovem. Se deliciando com sua recente descoberta, tentava imaginar quando? Em que exato momento se apaixonou por ela? Sorriu acariciando seus cabelos, lembrando-se de todas àquelas discussões sem sentido, que agora, faziam todo sentido do mundo. Sua pequena maluquinha era bem ciumenta, concluiu sonolento, beijou-lhe os cabelos novamente entregando-se ao sono.

O sol entrava pelas imensas janelas do quarto, Isabella espreguiçou-se preguiçosamente, sorriu ao sentir um braço pesar sobre sua barriga. Edward dormia pesado, completamente nu, suas pernas enroscadas as dela, ele a prendia junto de si. Mordeu os lábios ao lembrar-se dos momentos que viveram juntos, o modo como se entregaram um ao outro. Será que ele era assim com todas? Sacudiu a cabeça tentando não pensar nisso, senão enlouqueceria com toda a certeza. Tentou sair, mas Edward a prendeu ainda mais firme.

- Onde pensa que vai? – o ouviu sussurrar sonolento.

- Preciso me levantar, já amanheceu e o senhor tem um vôo marcado, esqueceu? – o lembrou.

- Droga! Eu não quero ir. – resmungou como um garotinho contrariado.

- Mas como você mesmo me disse, tem que ir, ou podem suspeitar, sei lá como isso funciona, o James Bond aqui é você! – ele riu a puxando pra si.

- Você é mesmo maluca, sabia? – disse divertido, colocando uma mecha de cabelo para trás de sua orelha, eles estavam um tanto revoltos.

- Oh Deus! – a jovem lamentou.

- O que foi? Edward perguntou alarmado.

- Ele está um horror, não está? Maldição! – disse passando as mãos nos cabelos, tentando abaixar a juba.

- Só estão meio revoltos, mas está linda mesmo assim. – Bella lhe lançou um olhar duvidoso.

- Acho melhor se levantar, ainda tem que arrumar suas coisas, quer ajuda?

- Não vou levar bagagem, quero voltar o mais rápido possível! – a jovem sorriu ao ouvi-lo falar daquela forma. Edward levantou-se completamente nu, caminhando em direção ao banheiro, sob o olhar atento de Isabella.

"_**Definitivamente é um Deus grego, vai ser gostoso assim na puta que o pariu!" **_– dizia a si mesma mentalmente, soltou um longo suspiro procurando suas roupas, foi então que notou a pequena mancha de sangue no lençol. Seus olhos saltaram, tinha que dar um jeito naquilo, sem que Leah ou Sue vissem, vestiu-se rapidamente retirando a roupa de cama.

- Edward? Onde ficam os lençóis? – perguntou enquanto retirava as fronhas.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntou da porta do banheiro, agora com uma toalha enrolada no quadril.

-Tem uma mancha de sangue... – falou como se tivesse feito algo errado. - Não quer que Sue ou Leah vejam isso, quer? Vou lavá-los eu mesma, por enquanto vou deixá-los no meu quarto e a noite, lavo tudo. – explicou-se rapidamente. – Onde ficam os lençóis? – Edward piscou algumas vezes, ela havia falado tão rápido que quase não entendeu.

- No closet, no único setor com porta. – disse apontando para o mesmo, a jovem foi para o closet e sorriu ao ver a roupa dele toda arrumada. Passou a mão pelas camisas que eram separadas por cor, assim como os jeans, era tudo tão organizado.

"_**Se ele visse meu quarto, sairia correndo!" **_– pensou divertida, finalmente havia encontrado a porta, pegou o jogo mais parecido com o antigo e arrumou a cama, deixando-a impecável. Quando Edward saiu do banho ela já não estava mais no quarto, vestiu-se rapidamente indo ao seu encontro.

Passou pelo quarto dela franzindo o cenho ao ouvir uma música vinda de lá, chamou, mas não houve resposta. Entrou e a musica estava ainda mais alta e vinha do banheiro, sorriu ao ouvir Bella acompanhando a música, não resistiu e aproximou-se da porta.

**...Dirigimos até Cali e ficamos bêbados na praia  
Achamos um hotel e fizemos uma fortaleza de lençóis  
Finalmente te encontrei  
A peça que faltava no meu quebra-cabeça  
Eu estou completa  
**

Lá estava ela, segurando o vidro de xampu enquanto cantava **(Teenage Dream – Katy Perry) **Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça, recostando-se no batente, achou a letra bem interessante.

**Até o fim essa noite, sem arrependimentos, só amor  
Nós podemos dançar até morrer, você e eu seremos  
jovens para sempre  
Você me faz sentir como em um sonho de adolescente  
Você me deixa tão excitada que não consigo dormir  
Vamos fugir e nunca olhar para trás  
Nunca olhar para trás**

**Meu coração para quando você olha para mim  
Apenas um toque, baby, agora eu acredito que é real  
Então se arrisque e não olhe para trás  
Nunca olhe para trás  
**

Bella dançava e cantava de olhos fechados, parecia feliz! Edward fazia um esforço tremendo para conter o riso, definitivamente aquela garota era muito estranha!

**Vou disparar seu coração com o meu jeans apertado  
Ser o seu sonho de adolescente essa noite  
Deixo você colocar as mãos no meu jeans apertado  
Ser o seu sonho de adolescente essa noite**

**Você me faz sentir como em um sonho de adolescente**  
**Você me deixa tão excitada que não consigo dormir**  
**Vamos fugir e nunca olhar para trás**  
**Nunca olhar para trás**  
**Meu coração para quando você olha para mim**  
**Apenas um toque, baby, agora eu acredito que é real**  
**Então se arrisque e não olhe para trás**  
**Nunca olhe para trás**

**Vou disparar seu coração com o meu jeans apertado**  
**Ser o seu sonho de adolescente essa noite**  
**Deixo você colocar as mãos no meu jeans apertado**  
**Ser o seu sonho de adolescente essa noite**

-AAAHHH! **– **gritou ao vê-lo ali parado, a olhando.

- A letra tem esse grito? – perguntou debochado.

- O que você está fazendo ai? – Isabella perguntou cobrindo-se.

- Porque está se cobrindo, a visão estava ótima.

-SAI DAQUI! – gritou furiosa.

- Sabe! Não tem nada ai que eu não tenha visto ontem.

- Argh! – grunhiu desligando o chuveiro. – Como você é irritante!

- Irritante? Pensei que eu fosse lindo, perfeito, gostoso e o que mais?- ele estava se divertindo, deixando a jovem ainda mais furiosa. – Delicioso, não é?

-Isso não muda o fato de que é irritante! – cuspiu entre os dentes enrolada na toalha. – Pode me dizer o que faz aqui?

- Pra sua informação eu chamei, mas ninguém respondeu por que a musica estava muito alta. – disse indo até o ipod o desligando. – E você cantando no chuveiro é uma gracinha... – Bella bufou cruzando os braços, fazendo bico, emburrada. Edward a puxou pela toalha enlaçando sua cintura. – Não me canso de olhar você, é tão linda! – disse segurando seu queixo, fazendo com que o olhasse nos olhos.

- Tá bom! – retrucou descrente.

- Você é linda, Bella... – insistiu. – E tem um corpo que me deixa louco... – sua voz saiu ainda mais rouca. – Adoro essa sua bunda linda, empinadinha... – Edward fez o contorno dela sobre a toalha.

- Ela é enorme e...

- É perfeita! Tudo em você é perfeito pra mim, parece ter sido feita pra mim, nos mínimos detalhes. – a jovem corou com tal declaração. – Ainda mais quando cora assim. – Edward ressaltou.

- Ta me deixando sem graça. – pediu constrangida, tentando afastar-se, ele a puxou novamente pra si tomando seus lábios em um beijo intenso, voraz. Com um único puxão livrou—se da toalha, a ergueu sentando-a sobre a pia sem se importar que o corpo dela o molhasse todo.

- Você me deixa louco... Louco de desejo, Bella... – dizia entre beijos, suas mãos eram urgentes no corpo dela, que tentava desafivelar- o cinto dele. Impaciente, Edward mesmo o fez, arreando as calças em seguida, puxou-a para a borda da pia e a invadiu em uma estocada firme. Dividia sua atenção entre os lábios dela e os seios, enquanto investia cada vez mais fundo.

- Edward... – ouviu Bella agarrada aos seus cabelos, arqueando as costas enquanto ele mordiscava seu mamilo, acariciando o outro. O calor já tomava conta de seu corpo, a cada estocada mais funda dele, sentia o prazer consumi-la e de repente todas aquelas sensações explodiram dentro de si, sentiu Edward a apertar com força enquanto explodia dentro dela, preenchendo-a, completando-a.

- Você... – ofegou. – Ficou todo molhado! – ele sorriu ainda ofegante, beijou-lhe a testa, depois os lábios. – Está atrasado?

- No horário, por quê? – ela nada disse, o puxou para o Box de roupa e tudo e juntos tomaram um banho no mínimo excitante.


	8. Chapter 8

**Gostaria de agradecer ao carinho de todos vcs!**

**Obrigada pelos seus comentários, saibam que é muito bom saber**

**que o que eu escrevo agrada a vocês!**

**É muito gratificante, demorei anos para postar minhas fics, mas foi bom , porque agora relendo-as, vejo o quanto evolui!**

**Por isso antes de postar uma fic, eu a releio, e muitas eu praticamente as reescrevi,**

**Tudo para apresentar a vcs um trabalho de qualidade!**

**Desculpem se não agradeço a cada review, mas é que eu realmente**

**passo a maior parte do meu tempo, escrevendo e quando não estou no computador,**

**escrevo a mão, pra não perder nada! Mas não deixo de ler uma só review!**

**Agora aproveitem a leitura e não esqueçam de comentar!**

* * *

**CAPITULO VIII**

Harry aguardava Edward na cozinha e Sue já havia preparado o café da manhã, sorriu ao ver o casal descer entre risos e beijos, cutucou o marido e saiu dando privacidade a eles.

- Posso acompanhá-lo até o aeroporto? – perguntou ao passar geléia em uma torrada e oferecê-la a ele.

- É arriscado Bella!

- Mas você mesmo disse que aqui não há Volturi, além do mais, ninguém nos conhece, tirando os Clearwater. – argumentou. – Oh! E sua amiga, como era mesmo o nome? Gianna, não é? – Edward semicerrou os olhos e Bella riu debochada.

- Tudo bem, mas você volta com Harry, e me prometa que não vai sair da ilha.

- Sim senhor! – disse batendo continência.

- E nem pense em ir ao lado leste da ilha, é perigoso demais Bella, e arriscado!

- Pode deixar!

- Se por acaso se sentir sozinha aqui, peça a Sue ou Leah pra ficar com você. – a garota somente assentiu.

- Não se preocupe, sou bem crescidinha e sei me cuidar!

-Amham! – ele grunhiu descrente.

Edward guiou a lancha até o Rio, Leah e Seth foram com eles, além de Harry. Ficaram aguardando na marina enquanto Bella o levava até o taxi.

- Se cuida Edward e manda um beijo para Alice, e pra Esme, Carlisle e todos. – ele sorriu assentindo, estava sendo extremamente difícil deixá-la pra trás.

- Eu mando, tchau, preciso ir. – se não o fizesse logo, desistiria.

- Tchau! – a voz de Isabella saiu embargada, ele a puxou pra si a beijando de forma urgente. – Vou voltar Bella, prometo que vou! _**"Eu te amo"**_ – concluiu em pensamento apartando-se dela.

"_**Vou estar te esperando, meu amor." **_– Isabella respondeu mentalmente ao se afastar dele. Sentiu seu coração apertado, ficou ali acenando até o taxi desaparecer, de repente sentiu-se sozinha.

Edward sentia o coração apertado, ligou para casa avisando que logo embarcaria, encarou dez horas de viagem até o México e mais três horas e meia até Seattle. O tempo todo pensava em Bella, no que estaria aprontando em sua ausência, o que estaria fazendo? Perguntando-se se a jovem sentiria sua falta como ele já sentia a dela.

Ao descer do jatinho viu que Emmett o aguardava na pista com seu carro, cumprimentaram-se com um abraço.

- E ai mano, como estão as coisas por lá?

-Tranqüilas. – Edward respondeu jogando a pequena bolsa de viagem no banco de trás. – E por aqui, alguma novidade?

- Segundo o pai, há algumas complicações, mas ele não abriu nada, disse que nos reuniríamos depois do jantar.

- E o processo, o promotor já deu início?

- Ainda não, pelo que entendi tem haver com a tal reunião... – seu irmão disse dando de ombros. – Quando essa bomba estourar, as coisas vão complicar ainda mais para Bella.

- Eu sei! – foi o que Edward conseguiu responder, sentiu um aperto em seu peito somente com a hipótese dos Volturi conseguir colocar as mãos nela.

- Rose encontrou Tanya na quarta-feira, ao que parece os Denali também foram convidados para o tal jantar. Vai com ela?

-Ainda não sei! Talvez eu vá sozinho. – o irmão o olhou de um modo estranho.

- Cara, se for sozinho, a mulherada vai cair matando, é o aniversário da Jane, esqueceu? – aquilo definitivamente era um problema, mas Edward simplesmente não estava a fim de sair com ninguém!

- Tem razão, até amanhã me decido! - ao chegar em casa foi recepcionado pela família e por Alice.

- Como vai cunhado? E minha irmã, como está? – disparou ansiosa.

- Estou bem, obrigado! Quanto a sua irmã, às vezes age como se estivesse de férias, fez amizade fácil com Seth e Leah, assim como Sue e Harry.

- Como Bella reagiu à morte de seus amigos? – sua mãe perguntou desta vez.

- Ficou arrasada, chorou por dois dias inteiros, depois desceu sorrindo como se nada tivesse acontecido. – disse dando de ombros. – Bella é mesmo assim, ela extravasa tudo, não é de guardar dentro de si, não por muito tempo. – os Cullen se entreolharam, ele falava como se a conhecesse há muito tempo.

- Ela ainda ta brava com você, quando saíram, Bella parecia querer arrancar sua cabeça. – comentou Emmett.

-Sua raiva passou no avião, conversamos bastante, acabamos nos tornando amigos. Ela

- Ué! Não era desajeitada, desbocada e um verdadeiro desastre? – provocou Jasper.

- Isso ela é mesmo, não tenha duvidas! Mesmo assim é encantadora!

- Eu disse que Bella era apaixonante! – Alice disse vitoriosa.

- Sabem o porquê deste jantar assim, de ultima hora? Porque esse lance de que é o aniversário de Jane, não colou!

- Também não entendemos. – disse Carlisle. – Mas nossa presença é necessária, Tanya irá acompanhá-lo?

- Pra dizer a verdade eu preferia ir sozinho, mas se o fizer é capaz de Jane colar no meu pé. – bufou impaciente.

- Leve a Lauren, um telefonema seu e ela nem vai pestanejar. – cutucou Rosalie.

- Nem pensar, e tê-la no meu pé a noite toda! Não se preocupe, vou dar um jeito nisso, com licença, vou ligar para Harry, saber como as coisas estão por lá. – avisou subindo para seu quarto.

- Ele ta estranho! – disparou Emmett.

- O que será que está acontecendo naquela ilha? – se perguntou Rosalie em voz alta.

- Isso, somente quem esteve por lá, pode nos dizer. – Carlisle respondeu pensativo, seria capaz de apostar que o filho foi ter notícias de Isabella.

Assim que chegou ao quarto ligou para o celular de Sue, que a seu pedido o deixou com Bella, para que pudessem se comunicar enquanto estivesse fora.

"Edward?" – disse ao atender

-Como estão as coisas por ai? – perguntou deixando-se cair sobre a cama, sentia-se como um adolescente.

"Bem... – respondeu entre um suspiro. – Aproveitamos para comprar algumas coisas pra casa e quando as duas saíram, aproveitei pra lavar os lençóis, já estão devidamente limpos e passados."

- Sabe que não precisava ter feito isto.

"Eu sei, mas como disse, seria constrangedor se Sue ou Leah os visse, concorda?"

- Tudo bem,o que está fazendo?

"Estou na sala de vídeo, com Eddie, estamos assistindo uma comédia, e você?"

- Em casa, no meu quarto, pra ser exato.

"E como estão as coisas por ai? Alguma novidade?"

- Ainda não, a reunião será no domingo, parece que houve algumas complicações...

"Complicações? Como assim?" – perguntou alarmada.

- Alice está bem? Estão todos bem?

- Sim, estão todos bem, não se preocupe. Parece que o promotor encontrou uma brecha, meu pai não explicou direito, vai esclarecer tudo na reunião, muita coisa depende deste bendito jantar.

-Tem alguém com você ai?

"Só o Eddie, por quê?"

- Está sozinha?

"Não se preocupe, não vou colocar fogo na casa, sei me cuidar sozinha. Está tarde, deve estar cansado da viagem."

- Estou morto!

"Então vá descansar, também tenho que dormir cedo, amanhã acordo cedo..."

- Não precisa acordar tão cedo amanhã, quando eu voltar retomou os treinos.

"Mesmo assim não quero parar, vou treinar o que aprendi."

- Cuidado pra não se machucar. – ele riu ao ouvir alguns resmungos do outro lado.

"Se cuida, nos vemos em breve!"- Edward sentiu que a voz dela saiu diferente, parecia triste.

- Até breve, Bella. – _**"Queria estar ai com você!"**_ – completou mentalmente.

Em seguida ligou para Kate, conversaram um pouco e Edward a convidou para acompanhá-lo ao jantar. Claro que ele sabia o que estava implícito, mas não quis pensar naquilo, estava cansado demais.

Edward se olhava no espelho, estava vestindo um terno muito elegante, mas pela primeira vez não sentiu a adrenalina correr pelo seu corpo, como costumava acontecer. Sua mente estava na jovem morena que ele havia deixado na ilha, jamais poderia imaginar que sentiria tanta falta dela.

- Ed? – ouvi Rosalie lhe chamar, o despertando de seus devaneios. – Onde estava meu irmão, parecia distante.

- Só estava pensando, em nada de importante, só pensando. –mentiu dando de ombros. – E ai, como eu estou?

- Um gato!

- E você está linda maninha. – disse estalando um beijo na loira, a acompanhando.

- Vai conosco filho? – perguntou Carlisle ao vê-lo.

-Não, vou pegar uma amiga e encontro vocês lá. – o pai assentiu somente. – Uau! Você está linda cunhada!

- Obrigada, cunhado! – Alice agradeceu sorrindo, ele foi buscar Kate e de lá iriam para a casa dos Volturi.

- Boa noite Kate, você está linda! – Edward a elogiou, Kate Stevens era uma mulher linda, alta, loira com lindos olhos azuis e um corpo muito atraente.

- Olha só pra você, Ed.- a moça disse envolvendo seu pescoço depositando um beijo em seus lábios. – Consegue estar ainda mais lindo.

- Vamos? – disse não dando muita importância para o que ela havia dito. Ao chegarem à mansão Volturi as palavras de Isabella lhe vieram à mente: **"Como consegue? Ir até lá e agir como se... Aquele homem... A família dele foi à responsável pela morte de seus pais, da sua irmã e, no entanto... Entendo! Só não sei se teria estômago pra isso."** – sentiu seu estômago revirar.

Foram recepcionados por Aro Volturi em pessoa e Renata sua esposa, Jane veio lhe cumprimentar com um sorriso enorme, que se desfez assim que viu Kate Stevens ao seu lado, depois de cumprimentarem algumas pessoas conhecidas, juntou-se a sua família.

-Kate, se lembra dos meus pais, não é?

-Claro que sim, como vai Esme, Carlisle! – a moça cumprimentou a todos educadamente, Edward estava distante, mal dava atenção a ela, já estava em sua terceira dose de vodka. Sua mente estava na linda morena que havia deixado na ilha, não conseguia parar de pensar em Bella. A festa se arrastava e Edward já estava farto de tudo aquilo, e não parecia ser o único, seus irmãos também compartilhavam de sua opinião, assim como seus pais e Alice.

Como era esperado Tanya Denali estava lá com os pais e sua irmã, Irina, conversavam animadas com Anne Brandon e Renata Volturi. Depois do jantar Edward foi para a área externa, precisava tomar ar, Kate ficou conversando com sua irmã, Alice e sua mãe.

- Olá querido! – reconheceu de imediato a voz de Tanya, assim como seu perfume. – Fiquei aguardando sua ligação!

- Desculpe! Mas como soube que viria com seus pais, achei que Kate gostaria de vir, já que acaba de chegar da Europa.

- É eu soube, estão juntos? – perguntou como quem não quer nada.

- Não... – respondeu taxativo. – Kate e eu somos somente amigos, Tanya.

-Então porque não a dispensa e venha curtir o restante da noite comigo, sinto sua falta. – disse jogando seus braços envolta do pescoço de Edward, colando seu corpo ao dele.

- Eu vim com Kate e vou voltar com ela, qual o seu problema Tanya? - questionou escapando de se abraço.

- Porque anda fugindo de mim, Ed? – exigiu frustrada.

- Não estou fugindo de você, Tanya! Acabo de voltar de viajem e...

- Correu procurar a Kate? – o cortou ácida.

- Posso saber o porquê desta ceninha? – exigiu entre os dentes. – Não somos um casal, Tanya, lembre-se disto!Sou livre para sair com quem eu quero e quando quero, sempre soube das regras. - sem tom era sério e seu olhar cortante. - Agora se me der licença, sim. – a loira morango assentiu contrariada, estava morrendo de ciúme de Kate Stevens.

- Bella tinha razão! – Alice o abordou quando ele entrava, enlaçou seu braço e voltou com Edward para fora. Seu cunhado olhou para todos os lados para ver se tinha algum conhecido por perto. – Não se preocupe! Ninguém sabe quem é Bella. – disse divertida.

- Porque disse isso? – indagou confuso.

- Tanya é insuportavelmente linda, não se pode negar, mas é intragável e muito desagradável! – Edward riu ao ouvi-la.

- Não é má pessoa... – disse em defesa da loira morango. – Só é mimada demais.

- Definitivamente vocês homens são cegos! – retrucou. – Aquilo é uma cobra, Edward! Soube o que ela fez?

- O que?

- Pediu a cabeça de Bella, ao próprio Aro! – Edward estancou com os olhos saltados.

- Minha mãe me contou hoje cedo! Renata disse a ela que Tanya Denali em pessoa foi procurar seu marido para que usasse de sua influência e poder para impedir que a fotógrafa abusada jamais trabalhasse nesse estado novamente!

- Tudo isso por causa da merda de um vestido? – perguntou indignado.

- Pra você ver como sua amiga é bem fútil!

- E o que mais sua mãe disse?

- Andou fazendo perguntas sobre Bella, o que me deixou intrigada, afinal, ela detesta minha irmã.

- Estranho! Contou ao Jazz?

- Não, mas falei pra Rose que também achou estranho, minha mãe está muito ligada a Renata e isso não vai dar em boa coisa.

- Acha que sua mãe pode contar a ela sobre Bella?

- Não creio que chegue a tanto, é terrível o que vou dizer, mas minha mãe prefere a morte a dizer que Bella é uma Brandon, jamais dirá, mas infelizmente pode denunciá-la.

- Se Anne abrir o bico, pode implicá-la Alice, eles virão atrás de você também e conseqüentemente atrás dela e de seu pai.

- Acha que isso pode prejudicar vocês?

- Temos que falar com meu pai sobre isso. – sua cunhada assentiu.

- Mudando de assunto, como estão as coisas entre vocês? Digo, entre você e Bella. – Edward levou a mão à nuca, sem saber o que dizer.

- Nos tornamos amigos, sua irmã é uma garota incrível! – Alice sorriu ao ver o brilho nos olhos do cunhado ao falar de Bella. – Num momento ela me deixa louco, com aquela teimosia e aquele narizinho empinado, em outro eu só quero... Quero...

- Quer? – o incentivou.

- Ela conseguiu entrar onde ninguém jamais esteve antes, Alice... – disse rendido, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, estava nervoso. – Bella tocou meu coração, compreende? Entrou de mansinho com aquele jeito destrambelhado, mas ao mesmo tempo encantador... Ela é doce, gentil, desbocada e teimosa demais!Sem contar que é desatenta e muito sarcástica... É tão honesta e sincera acima de tudo. Sua irmã não tem papas na língua! Diz o que lhe vem à mente, o que tem em seu coração, e dá pra ver em seus olhos o quanto é sincera, verdadeira.

-Uau! Isso é que é paixão! – Edward revirou os olhos estalando a língua. – Meu Deus! O que ela fez com você naquela ilha?

- Acredito que, ela tenha arrebatado meu coração! – confessou – Mas peço que guarde segredo absoluto, por favor, Alice.

- Tudo bem Ed, mas por quê? Tenho certeza de que todos ficarão felizes por você... Quero dizer, vocês estão juntos?

- Este é o ponto, as coisas estão muito recentes e sinceramente não sei o que ela sente... – disse inseguro. – Além do mais tem toda essa coisa em que estamos envolvidos e...

- Disse a ela o que sente?

- Não, Bella não quer falar sobre isso, insisti que... – hesitou. – Insisti em dizer para curtirmos o momento, apenas deixarmos levar e mais nada! Ela me confunde, sei que me quer, que me deseja, mas não sei o que sente ... Estou confuso demais... – disse novamente passando as mãos pelos cabelos. – Isso tudo é tão novo pra mim, ainda estou me adaptando a isso que estou sentindo. – riu nervoso.

- Entendo! Mas vou lhe dar um conselho, cunhado! Diga a minha irmã, o que senti aqui... – falou tocando o peito de Edward. – Se não se abrir com ela, Bella vai continuar na defensiva. Esse papo de deixar rolar, não falar sobre o assunto, tudo isso é medo! Medo do que deve estar sentindo, medo de que não seja correspondida.

- Acha mesmo? Mas...

- Bella tem muito medo de se machucar, Edward...

- Eu sei, ela mesma me contou!

- Wow! As coisas estão bem avançadas entre vocês! – brincou dando com o ombro no braço dele, porque mesmo de salto, ficava baixa perto dele.

- Alice? – ouviram a voz de Jasper chamá-la. – Edward, porque está monopolizando minha namorada? – perguntou divertido. – Kate está procurando por você. – avisou enlaçando a cintura de Alice.

- Juízo vocês dois! – disse Edward ao sair. – Ah! E obrigado cunhadinha! – sussurrou estalando um beijo em seu rosto.

- Deixa de ser descarado, vaza logo daqui!- ralhou seu irmão enciumado.

Edward sentiu-se bem por ter se aberto com Alice, ainda tentava digerir o que a cunhada lhe dissera sobre, Tanya. Voltou para junto de Kate, conversaram sobre amenidades, ela contava animada as coisas que viu em sua viagem a Europa. Mas a atenção dele estava em Aro, que conversava com um grupo de empresários, deu graças quando aquele inferno finalmente acabou.

- Ainda é cedo, Ed, podíamos dar uma esticadinha e...

- Desculpe Kate, mas não estou no clima, to morto!

- Tudo bem então, podemos marcar alguma coisa, sair pra jantar fora ou sei lá.

- Vou estar meio ocupado, mas quem sabe! – disse parando o carro em frente a casa dela, sem cerimônia alguma, Kate o puxou pelo paletó e o beijou com vontade. Edward retribuiu ao beijo, mas logo se apartou.

- Senti falta dessa tua boca, dos teus beijos. – dizia se esfregando nele como uma gata no cio, a imagem da morena tímida e ao mesmo tempo ardente lhe veio à mente e ele se apartou dela de forma brusca.

- Eu realmente estou cansado, Kate, obrigado por sua companhia. – a moça bufou contrariada ajeitando o vestido, saiu pisando duro sem nem ao menos dizer tchau! Edward bufou saindo com o carro. Assim que chegou em casa subiu para seu quarto, depois de um belo banho jogou-se na cama, adormeceu pensando em Bella.

Pela manhã, Carlisle reuniu os filhos e Alice aproveitou para contar o que sua mãe lhe disse, assim como seu repentino interesse pelo o paradeiro de Bella.

- Porque sua mãe está tão interessada em Bella? – perguntou Esme tentando entender a situação.

- Sinceramente eu não sei, há alguns dias ela me perguntou por onde Bella andava e que teve a nítida impressão de tê-la visto no jantar beneficente.

-Seu pai comentou se a viu? - Carlisle perguntou desta vez.

-Não, na realidade eu mal vejo o papai, está sempre ocupado! Mamãe disse que Renata havia comentado com ela em um de seus encontros que, Tanya, havia pedido a cabeça de Bella para Aro.

- Porque ela faria isto? – disparou Emmett.

- Pelo que Bella fez ao seu vestido! – respondeu novamente indignada!- Renata contou à mamãe que Tanya disse que a fotografa abusada, lhe faltou com respeito, que estragou o vestido de propósito e que parecia estar fugindo de alguém.

- É mentira! Bella esbarrou nela sem querer... – Edward disse em defesa da jovem. – Estava assustada demais, não consigo entender porque Tanya fez isso?

- Ciúme talvez? – deduziu Rosalie.

- De que? Ou melhor, de quem? – seu pai lhe perguntou.

-Bella disse que esbarrou em Tanya, porque estava tentando encontrar seus amigos, certo? – todos assentiram. – Quando esbarrou em Tanya, perdeu o equilíbrio e você a amparou, não foi?

- O que queria? Que a deixasse cair? – retrucou sem entender onde a irmã queria chegar.

- O que exatamente está querendo dizer com isso? – indagou Carlisle impaciente.

-Estou dizendo isso, porque, quando fui acompanhá-la para ajudá-la com o vestido, Tanya resmungava bastante, estava furiosa pela atenção que você dedicou a Bella. Ela disse que você parecia um idiota, olhando para a fotógrafa inútil!

- Agora faz sentido! – concluiu Esme, olhando para o filho. – Desculpe querido, mas se olhou para Bella, como a olhava quando esteve aqui, está explicado.

- Do que estão falando exatamente? – Edward disse incomodado.

- Do seu interesse por Isabella, desculpe irmão, mas é visto e notório, meu caro! – Rosalie disparou. –Toda aquela atenção, aquele interesse...

-Não começa Rose! – cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Foco vocês dois! – Carlisle os repreendeu. – O fato de Tanya ter procurado Aro, não muda nada, ele já estava à caça de Isabella! Ela foi testemunha de um assassinato cometido pelo Aro Volturi em pessoa, ele irá caçá-la por todo o país. Aro comanda uma organização muito, mas muito poderosa! Há ramificações por todo o país e não somente aqui, a polícia italiana também quer colocar as mãos nele e sua corja. Mas pra que isso aconteça temos que ser cautelosos, porque mesmo com tudo o que temos, somente Aro será indiciado.

- Isso já seria uma vitória. – Jazz disse o cortando.

- Sim, mas o FBI e a Interpol querem acabar com a organização em si, se tiráramos Aro, outro tomará seu lugar, temos que nos unir para desmembrarmos esta organização criminosa chamada família Volturi! Falei com o superintendente e com o senador Johnson, trabalharemos em conjunto, uniremos nossas forças. Haverá uma missão conjunta, temos mandatos expedidos para busca e apreensão em alguns depósitos na região portuária de Seattle.

- Até que em fim um pouco de ação! – comemorou Emmett.

- Sinto muito filho, mas não quero nenhum de vocês na linha de frente... – disse taxativo. – Preciso de vocês no comando das equipes, mas de fora.

- Isso vai ser muito bom! – Edward disse sorrindo para o pai. – Têm razão pai, se acabarmos com as ramificações, atingiremos a raiz do problema e desestabilizamos a organização. – Carlisle olhava orgulhoso para o filho.

- É verdade! – concordou Jasper. – Estávamos tão focados em Aro e sua família, que nos esquecemos do que vinha abaixo deles, se agirmos em conjunto, logo chegaremos a eles e enfim destruiremos aquela corja!

- Porque os odeiam tanto? – Alice perguntou meio perdida. – Sei que não passam de uns miseráveis, mas sinto que há algo de pessoal nessa história. – disse diretamente para Jasper.

- E há! – Carlisle disse, chamando a atenção da nora. – Todos aqui são sobreviventes da crueldade sem limites dos Volturi! – a jovem piscou algumas vezes. – O pai de Esme foi à primeira vítima dos Volturi que tivemos conhecimento!

- Mas o que eles fizeram?

- Victor Volturi era quem chefiava a "família" como eles se intitulam, a máfia italiana em sua pura essência! Envolveram o pai de Esme em suas falcatruas, tiraram tudo dele, dinheiro, família e dignidade. – o tom de Carlisle era sério, mas via-se o pesar em seu olhar. – Esme só sobreviveu porque na época estava estudando fora, quando voltou não encontrou nada além de ruínas.

- Carl e eu nos conhecemos na universidade e nos apaixonamos, quando voltei encontrei minha família na mais pura ruína. Meu pai estava morto, minha mãe doente e minha irmã, ela havia sido levada a mando de Victor.

-Levada? Levada pra onde?

- Pelo que soubemos foi vendida. – Esme respondeu com o olhar perdido. – Vendida como escrava sexual, umas das facções comandadas pelos Volturi é claro.

- Isso é monstruoso!

- Mas muito rentável! – disse Carlisle. – Tráfego de mulheres e prostituição, infelizmente, são muito rentáveis.

- Carl e sua família me acolheram... – continuou Esme. - A mim e a minha mãe que não resistiu por muito tempo e sucumbiu a doença. Desde aquela época o senador Cullen lutava contra as atrocidades cometidas pelos Volturi, mas esbarrava na burocracia, na corrupção.

- Foi quando criaram a agência?

- Sim, fomos treinados e capacitados para isso, tentávamos evitar que essa praga se alastrasse pelo país, mas foi inútil. – dizia Carlisle. – Tempos depois nos deparamos com o caso Masen... – automaticamente Alice olhou para Edward. – Anthony, pai de Edward, era um grande empresário de Chicago que caiu nas garras de Victor e seu filho Aro, perdeu toda sua fortuna, foi acusado de assassinato...

- Oh meu Deus!

- Mataram sua esposa Elizabeth, e Nessie, sua filhinha caçula de apenas quatro anos, Anthony pensou que Edward estivesse morto também...

- Porque ele foi acusado de assassinato?

- Porque o incriminaram, fizeram parecer que ele havia matado os três. Edward havia levado um tiro, mas a bala não atingiu nenhum órgão, Esme e eu achamos melhor os Volturi pensar que Edward Masen estivesse morto! Ele havia perdido tudo já que seu pai foi morto na prisão, pouco tempo depois, queima de arquivo. – as lágrimas escoriam pelo rosto da jovem.

- Quantos anos você tinha? – perguntou para o cunhado, segurando firme sua mão, estava horrorizada.

- Seis anos! – respondeu com a voz embargada.

- Depois veio o caso Mccarty... – Alice olhou para Emmett. – Seu pai foi um agente do FBI, um dos melhores do Tennessee, sua mãe Maggie trabalhava para os Volturi, quer dizer era obrigada a trabalhar para eles, mas mudou de lado quando se apaixonou, viveram juntos por dez anos.

- Mas os Volturi nos encontrou! – disse Emmett. – Estouraram os miolos do meu pai diante dela, depois a espancaram até a morte.

- E você?

- Meu pai havia me escondido no porão, eu ouvi tudo. – os olhos de Emmett estavam marejados, era difícil para eles tocar neste assunto. – Esme e Carlisle me encontraram e me trouxeram pra casa, foi quando conheci esse cara aqui... – disse bagunçando os cabelos de Edward, o abraçando em seguida. – Ele se tornou meu irmão como Jazz.

- Vocês também foram vitimas dos Volturi? – Alice perguntou voltando-se para Jasper e Rosalie, ambos somente assentiram.

- Foram entregues a nós pelo FBI... - Carlisle disse. – O pai de Jasper e Rosalie, Alfred Whitlock Hale, se deixou enganar por Victor e se filho. Era um banqueiro bem sucedido, mas se associou aos Volturi e quando quis pular fora, quando viu na verdade que era aquelas cobras, procurou o FBI, delatou tudo...

- Aro descobriu que Alfred procurou o FBI, dias depois um incêndio arrasou a mansão Hale, Alfred e Lilian foram encontrados mortos, e os gêmeos encontrados juntos em um esconderijo subterrâneo da mansão.

- Foram entregues a nós... – concluiu Esme. – E como os outros foram dados como mortos no incêndio. Eles tinham apenas cinco anos, Alice! Acreditamos que de alguma forma o casal os tenha escondido quando o incêndio começou.

- Agora entendo! Todos têm motivo suficiente para querer destruir aquele monstro!

- Infelizmente nunca conseguimos provar o envolvimento deles nestes casos, de certo modo sempre saem ilesos das acusações. Mas chegou à hora do acerto de contas e sua irmã é fundamental nisso!

- No que minha irmã se meteu? – lamentou se encolhendo nos braços de Jasper.

- Não se preocupe meu amor, iremos protegê-la, Bella está segura na ilha. - garantiu a apertando em seus braços.

Edward teve que adiar a ida para a ilha, devido à missão a qual foi designado, tanto ele e os irmãos teriam que preparar suas equipes para a operação limpeza. Havia prometido a Bella que voltaria logo, mas com tudo que estava acontecendo, não seria possível e rogava pra que ela compreendesse.

- Bella?

"Oi Edward, como estão às coisas por ai?"

-Complicadas! – soltou um longo suspiro. – Não vou poder voltar agora, haverá uma grande operação e precisam de mim aqui.

"Oh sim, claro, eu entendo!" – seu tom de voz havia mudado.

- É sério Bella!

"Tudo bem, Edward! Sabe se seu pai vai enviar alguém?" – mudou de assunto.

- Não! Porque assim que esta operação estiver terminada, volto para a ilha. Como estão as coisas por ai?

"Bem! O sobrinho de Harry chegou, Quill é bem divertido, disse que vai ajudar o tio na manutenção de tudo por aqui." – Edward não gostou nada do modo como ela se referiu ao sobrinho de Harry. – "Será que eu poderia acompanhar Leah ao Rio? Ela quer me levar pra conhecer alguns lugares, posso?"

- Que lugares? Não acho uma boa idéia você e Leah sozinhas circulando por lá e...

"Não vamos sozinhas, Quill e Seth irão conosco." – Edward irritou-se ao ouvi-la falar do sobrinho de Harry com tanta intimidade.

- Pelo visto andou fazendo novas amizades. – seu tom foi um tanto ácido e ela notou.

"Algum problema?" – indagou no mesmo tom. "Pra sua informação Quill e eu nos demos muito bem sim, e quer saber, não preciso de sua autorização, sou maior de idade e dona absoluta do meu nariz!" – retrucou irritada.

- Ótimo!Faça o que quiser, pouco me importa! – revidou enciumado.

"Seu imbecil! Seu grosso! Seu... Seu... – Isabella desligou o telefone o atirando na cama, estava feliz e ele conseguiu estragar tudo! Não conseguia entender o porquê ficou daquele jeito, era somente um programa entre amigos.

Em Seattle, Edward jogou o celular sobre a cama, esfregando o rosto constantemente.

"_**Como ela ousa desligar na minha cara? Quem ela pensa que é?" **_– esbravejava mentalmente andando de um lado para outro. De repente lembrou-se das palavras de Alice e o arrependimento bateu forte, pensou em ligar para ela novamente, pegou o celular e se assustou ao ouvi-lo tocar, olhou no visor, era Seth.

- Alô, Bella?

"Desculpe!" – a ouviu dizer, sua voz estava abatida.

- Eu é que peço desculpas, acho que estou com ciúme! – confessou.

"Você sentindo ciúme? Essa é nova!" – Isabella abriu um enorme sorriso ao ouvi-lo. "Mas lhe asseguro que não há motivo algum para isso, só está muito entediante aqui sem você, sinto muito sua falta." – Edward fechou os olhos sentindo seu coração martelar em seu peito.

-Acredite Bella, não a nada que eu deseje mais do que estar ai com você de novo, também sinto sua falta. – por um momento um só ouvia a respiração pesada um do outro.

"É só um programa entre amigos e..."

- Sei disso, me desculpe!

"Você disse que sairá em uma operação? Que operação, tem haver com o meu caso?" – ele sentiu a preocupação em sua voz.

- As coisas complicaram-se um pouco por aqui, mas não esquente sua cabeça com isso e...

"Por favor, Edward, não me esconda nada, o que está acontecendo, que operação é esta?" – Edward bufou sentando-se na cama.

- O FBI conseguiu mandatos para busca e apreensão em vários estabelecimentos ligados aos Volturi, com isso esperamos desestabilizar a organização.

"Isso parece perigoso."

- E é, mas Carlisle nos quer a frente de nossas equipes, não vamos a campo, somente os comandaremos.

"Mesmo assim é arriscado, não é?"

- Um pouco, há muito em jogo.

"Promete que vai tomar cuidado? Por favor, Edward, se algo te acontecer eu..." – a jovem se calou, só de imaginar lhe faltou o ar. – "Tome cuidado, todos vocês, por favor, tomem cuidado." – Edward sentiu a angustia de Bella.

-Não se preocupe, é o nosso trabalho! – disse em um tom descontraído, tentando acalmá-la. – Assim que esta operação acabar, voltou pra ai, pra junto de você. – havia tanta intensidade em suas palavras.

"Isso mesmo, porque sinto falta do meu professor de defesa pessoal, é um saco correr sozinha..." – Edward riu. – "Além do mais, meu novo parceiro de cinema é entediante, Eddie dorme assim que o filme começa." – a jovem sorriu ao ouvir outra risada dele.

- Parece a dona! – provocou. – Também sinto falta da minha parceira, mesmo que ela durma no meio do filme.

"Bobo!"

- Linda!

"Por favor, tome cuidado!" – pediu séria.

- Vou me cuidar, tchau Bella! _**"Eu te amo."**_ – completou mentalmente.

"Tchau Edward!" – _**"Se cuida meu amor."**_ – pediu mentalmente, hesitante ambos desligaram.


	9. Chapter 9

**Aqui está como o prometido! **

**Agradeço as todas as reviews, ****um beijão a tods vcs! **

**Espero que curtam, boa leitura! **

* * *

**CAPITULO IX**

Isabella não estava tão animada para o passeio, mas havia prometido a Leah que iria, estava preocupada com Edward e os Cullen. Rogava para que tudo acabasse bem e que Edward voltasse como havia prometido.

Olhou-se novamente no espelho, havia optado por um jeans, uma camiseta e tênis. _**"Se Alice me visse teria uma sincope!"**_- pensou sorrindo, pegou sua máquina e desceu encontrando os três. Quill era muito divertido, se deram bem logo que se conheceram. Era um belo moreno, alto e com um porte bem atlético, mas nada que se comparasse a beleza Edward, na realidade pala Isabella, nada se comparava a belezas de Edward.

Por mais agradável que fosse a companhia de Leah, Seth e Quill, a jovem sentia falta de Edward. Não conseguia tirá-lo de sua mente e o mais importante, de seu coração, aquele anjo protetor havia entrado em seu coração de tal forma... O tomado por completo, mas o que ele sentia? Perguntava-se insegura. Ela seria somente mais uma de suas conquistas? A jovem não tinha dúvida de que sim.

- Bella? – Leah a chamou a despertando de seus devaneios. – Onde você estava mulher? – brincou dando com seu ombro no dela.

- Desculpe, estava distraída.

- O que acha de irmos ao Pão de Açúcar, com certeza vai tirar lindas fotos de lá.

- Adoraria!

Leah estava certa, Isabella tirou belíssimas fotos, o Rio realmente era um belíssimo lugar, divertiram-se muito, muito mesmo. Mas em nenhum momento deixou de pensar em Edward e no que ele estaria fazendo.

Três dias se passaram e Edward, junto com seus irmãos dedicou-se ao treino com suas equipes, não entrou mais em contato com Bella. Finalmente o grande dia havia chego e a operação foi um verdadeiro sucesso. Muitas drogas apreendidas, entre elas ecstasy e cocaína, um dos laboratórios centrais onde a droga era refinada foi estourado. Em um dos depósitos foi encontrado um verdadeiro arsenal, havia de tudo ali.

- Olha para esses números! – dizia Jasper empolgado. – Uma tonelada de coca bruta e duzentos quilos de coca refinada, sem contar a meia tonelada de ecstasy.

- Viu as armas? – comentou Emmett. – O que era aquilo? Parecia um arsenal do exército!

- O que mais me impressionou foi o cativeiro... – disse Esme. – Todas aquelas mulheres, tão jovens. - lamentou.

- Provavelmente seriam vendidas para alguma casa de prostituição, ou algum ricaço em busca de uma escrava sexual. – todos olharam para Emmett com um olhar reprovador. – Não me olhem assim, sabem perfeitamente que era isso que iria acontecer.

- Emm está certo, infelizmente! – Carlisle lamentou.

- A pergunta crucial é, encontraram algo que os ligue aos Volturi? – indagou Edward.

- Ainda não sabemos. – seu pai respondeu simplesmente.

- Ainda vai precisar de mim? – perguntou se pondo de pé.

- Porque a pergunta?

- Porque preciso voltar para a ilha, não podemos simplesmente deixá-la lá sozinha!

- Bella está segura, filho. – seu pai argumentou. – Preciso que vá a empresa, há alguns assuntos que pedem sua atenção, tenha paciência Edward, logo você volta. – ele assentiu impaciente.

- Posso falar com você Edward? – pediu Jasper.

- Claro! – disse acompanhando o irmão.

- Alice sente muita falta de Bella, acha seguro elas se falarem?

- Não creio que aja problema, por quê?

-Tome, quando voltar para ilha o entregue a Bella... – o loiro entregou ao irmão um pequeno celular. – Está reprogramado, só aceita ligações do seu celular e do de Alice. Também só faz ligação para ambos.

- Obrigado Jazz. – Edward o agradeceu com um abraço.

- Edward? Alice me contou.

- O que?

- Não fique bravo, irmão, não foi nada fácil tirar a informação dela, lhe asseguro. – disse divertido. – Saiba que tem o meu total apoio, torço por vocês meu irmão.

- O problema é que ainda não sei o que há entre nós e...

- Abra seu coração Edward, se permita amar, meu irmão, você mais do que ninguém merece ser feliz. – Edward assentiu somente, sabia que podia contar com sua família.

**Enquanto isso na ilha... **

Isabella estava há dias sem noticias, não se atreveu ligar para ele, todos tinham suas ocupações e ela passava o dia todo sozinha, nem mesmo Eddie lhe fazia companhia. Estava entediada e teve uma ideia ao ver Quill mexendo na lancha.

- Quill? Está muito ocupado?

- Por quê? Deseja alguma coisa?

- Gostaria de fazer uma visita a Sue, será que poderia me levar a casa dela?

- Claro! – o rapaz respondeu prontamente, Bella fechou tudo e o acompanhou na caminhada, conversaram bastante durante o caminho, e ao chegar foi recebida com carinho por Sue.

- Que surpresa boa, entre filha, o que a trás aqui? Precisa de algo?

- Oh, não, só me senti muito sozinha por lá, resolvi finalmente vir conhecer sua casa, onde está Leah?

- Foi com Seth e Harry comprar algumas coisas para a dispensa, mas estou preocupada, já deveriam ter voltado.

- Tio Harry ligou, está chovendo muito por lá e terão que aguardar para poderem voltar. – avisou Quill. Isabella olhou para o céu, viu as nuvens escuras cada vez mais próximas da ilha.

- Acha que vai chover por aqui? – perguntou preocupada.

- Creio que ainda vá demorar um pouco, sente-se, vou passar um chá para nós. – as duas engataram em um papo animado. Isabella viu algumas revistas com títulos americanos sobre a mesa.

- O que é isto? – perguntou curiosa.

- Isso é da Leah, Harry trouxe ontem, uma amiga dela manda sempre esses exemplares. Por mais que ame isso aqui, não consegue se desligar de lá. – dizia Sue entre risos.

- Posso?

- Claro, à vontade! – a jovem pegou um dos exemplares e o folhou, era bom ter noticias de sua terra. Adorava ver o trabalho de fotógrafos consagrados, pegou a segunda revista que era de Seattle, uma manchete lhe chamou a atenção: **Cobertura completa do aniversário de Jane Volturi**. A jovem folhou a revista e viu Aro, sua esposa e sua filha Jane, uma mulher muito bonita, já a tinha visto no jantar.

A revista anunciava algumas presenças ilustre que compareceram e Charlie Brandon era um deles, uma foto dele e sua esposa Anne, ilustrava o canto da página. Mais abaixo a família Denali, um casal com mais idade, uma morena e Tanya Denali, lindíssima em um vestido colado ao seu belo corpo.

Sentiu sua insegurança aflorar, ao pensar que Edward já esteve com aquela mulher deslumbrante, ou estava... Virou a página e sorriu ao ver sua irmã em um belíssimo vestido, com certeza alguma de suas criações, sorria ao lado de Jasper que estava muito elegante. A foto ao lado mostrava Rosalie em um vestido vermelho colado ao seu belo corpo, Emmett ao seu lado em um belíssimo terno, estava um gato.

Carlisle e Esme esbanjavam elegância, mas estancou ao ver a foto ao lado, onde Edward estava absurdamente lindo em um terno azul escuro, ao seu lado com um imenso sorriso, uma loira alta e esbelta. Conseguia ser ainda mais linda que Tanya, viu a mão de Edward em sua cintura a mantendo junto de si.

Sentiu o ciúme lhe consumir, quando em sã consciência poderia competir com aquilo? O nó em sua garganta a impedia de engolir, fechou a revista tentando disfarçar seu desconforto.

- Sente-se bem?– Sue perguntou ao ver que a garota estava branca, sua expressão estava atônita.

- Não é nada, acho melhor eu ir, antes que essa chuva chegue por aqui.

- Se é assim então vá, vou chamar Quill.

- Não precisa, aprendi o caminho, pode deixar, ele deve estar ocupado. Será que pode me emprestar essa revista? Prometo que devolvo logo.

- Tsc! Claro que pode levá-la, tem certeza de que consegue ir sozinha.

- Não se preocupe, tchau Sue, até mais.

- Tchau Bella.

A jovem saiu apressada, havia guardado bem o caminho, mas como sempre, sua sorte não estava ao seu lado e a chuva chegou à ilha antes que alcançasse a metade do caminho. De repente o que começou com uma chuva fina, tornou-se uma chuva torrencial e Bella correu para a casa, chegou completamente ensopada, por sorte havia guardado a revista em uma sacola plástica.

Seu queixo batia tamanho o frio que sentia, tomou um banho quente para tirar a friagem e seguida fez um chá. Viu e reviu uma dezena de vezes a foto se perguntando quem seria aquela bela mulher? Uma de suas amigas? Ele teria passado a noite com ela? Adormeceu sobre a revista. Despertou sentindo frio, muito frio, já era noite, sentia-se febril. Seu corpo parecia pesar ma tonelada, arrastou-se até o closet pegando um edredom.

Sue ficou preocupada, acordou cedo e foi ver como Bella estava e se havia chegando bem em casa, assim que chegou, a chamou por várias vezes, mas não houve resposta. Subiu encontrando a jovem ardendo em febre, automaticamente a descobriu ouvindo Isabella bater os dentes.

- Edward... – chamou por várias vezes, deixando Sue assustada.

- Harry? – Sue chamou, o homem subiu correndo.

- O que foi mulher?

- Ela está queimando, acho melhor chamarmos um médico.

- Vou ligar para Edward, não sei se é certo trazer alguém para ilha...

- Então teremos que levá-la ao Rio, olha como a pobre está.

-Não... Edward... Edward... – gemeu entre os dentes travados de frio.

**Enquanto isso em Seattle...**

Edward estava se aprontando para ir à empresa, Emmett e Jasper iriam com ele assim como Carlisle. Passaram os últimos dois dias entre reuniões intermináveis e muitos papéis para revisar e assinar, pensava em ligar para a ilha mais tarde, para ter notícias de Bella, desceu para tomar café com sua família, sorriu ao ver a cunhada sentada a mesa.

- Bom dia a todos! – se aproximou de Alice e depositou um beijo em sua testa, assim como fez com Esme e Rosalie.

- Bom dia! – sua família respondeu em uníssono, mal se sentou a mesa e seu celular tocou.

- Desculpem... – pediu o retirando do bolso, franziu ao cenho ao ver o nome de Harry piscar. – É Harry. – disse atendendo em seguida. – Harry? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

"Desculpe estar ligando tão cedo Edward, mas as coisas não estão nada bem por aqui." - o coração de Edward disparou no peito.

- Como assim, o que houve?

"Ao chegarmos hoje cedo, Sue encontrou Bella ardendo em febre, ela tentou fazer com que a febre cedesse, mas nada faz efeito. Acha que podemos levá-la ao médico?"

- Como assim ardendo em febre? – disparou se pondo de pé, deixando todos alarmados. – Desde quando isso?

"Pelo que Sue contou, Bella esteve em casa ontem e quando voltou, a chuva acabou a pegando no caminho. Ela está delirando Edward e chama por você." – Edward bufou socando a mesa.

- O que está acontecendo, Edward? – Carlisle exigiu saber.

- Um minuto Harry... – pediu afastando o telefone. – Bella está ardendo em febre, ao que parece choveu muito ontem por lá e quando Sue chegou hoje a encontrou na cama, queimando em febre, Harry disse que está delirando.

- Oh Deus! – disparou Esme.

- Harry quer saber se pode levá-la ao médico?

- Diga a ele para levá-lo a ilha.

- Harry? Vá ao Rio e busque o médico, estou indo pra ai.

"Vou mandar Quill buscá-lo."

- Mande-o ir com a nossa lancha, é mais rápida que a sua. Como Bella está?

"Na mesma." – Edward fechou os olhos com vontade de se socar, por tê-la deixado sozinha, Harry explicou a ele rapidamente o que havia ocorrido desde o dia anterior, assim como o fato dele e seus filhos terem ficado presos no Rio devido a chuva.

- Desculpe pai, mas estou indo para a ilha. – disse ao desligar o telefone.

- Mas o que aconteceu Edward? – Alice perguntou assustada.

- Não sei ao certo, ao que parece sentia-se sozinha e resolveu ir à casa de Sue, mas ao voltar a chuva a pegou no caminho, quando Sue chegou pela manhã a encontrou na cama, queimando em febre.

- Chamaram o médico?

- Eles não sabiam se chamavam ou não, Sue tentou fazer a febre baixar, mas nada surte efeito, Harry disse que Bella está delirando. – dizia andando de um lado para outro, visivelmente angustiado, passava as mãos nos cabelos insistentemente em sinal de nervosismo.

- O que ainda faz aqui? – perguntou Esme. – Emmett ligue para o hangar e peça para reservarem um jatinho o mais rápido possível, quer que eu vá com você filho?

- Não precisa mãe.

- Não é uma boa hora pra sair do país Esme. – Carlisle a alertou. – Vá Edward, fique por lá, o manteremos informado. - o rapaz assentiu virado- se em direção a porta.

- Edward? – Alice o chamou. – Por favor, me dê noticias assim que chegar. – pediu aflita.

- Não se preocupe Alice, deve ser um resfriado, ou uma gripe! – Esme disse a confortando.

- Pode deixar cunhadinha, vou mantê-la informada.

Edward subiu e rapidamente trocou de roupa, Rosalie o levou ao aeroporto onde o jatinho já o aguardava. Durante o vôo ligou várias vezes para Sue, queria saber o estado de Bella. Quando chegou ao México, o médico já havia estado na ilha e medicado a jovem que apresentava melhora. Ao chegar à marina Harry o aguardava com seu sobrinho Quill.

- Edward, este é o meu sobrinho Quill Atera. – Harry disse ao apresentá-los.

- Prazer, Quill... – Edward o cumprimentou com um aperto de mão. – Como ela está?

- Bem melhor agora, ao que parece foi um forte resfriado devido à chuva que tomou, sua garganta também não estava muito boa, mas ele a medicou e passou as instruções a Sue.

- Ótimo! Obrigado por me ligar.

- Bella não ficou muito feliz, disse que eu não deveria tê-lo incomodado. – Edward sorriu estalando a língua.

- Deixa que com ela eu me acerto.

Assim que Harry ancorou, Edward saltou da lancha indo em direção a casa, precisava vê-la, saber por ela o que realmente aconteceu, encontrou Sue assim que entrou em casa.

- Boa Tarde Sue, onde ela está?

- No quarto, Leah está com ela.

- Obrigado, vou vê-la. – agradeceu subindo rapidamente, ouviu vozes ao chegar ao corredor, bateu na porta antes de abri-la. – Com licença! – pediu entrando no quarto, Bella o olhava atônita.

- O que está fazendo aqui? - disparou com os olhos saltados.

-Eu disse que voltaria assim que possível. – respondeu decepcionado, esperava uma recepção mais calorosa. – Como vai Leah?

- Bem, vou ajudar minha mãe, fui! – disse saindo do quarto os deixando a sós.

- Como se sente? Está melhor? - Edward perguntou sentando-se ao seu lado na cama, onde Leah estava. – Parece abatida.

- Estou gripada, passei dois dias queimando de febre, mas estou bem melhor, acredite! – respondeu fanhosa. – Porque voltou?

- Porque disse que voltaria, o que você tem, parece brava, está brava comigo? – a jovem desviou de seu olhar, brincava com a caixa de lenços de papel em seu colo.

- Não to brava!

- Bella, olha pra mim e me diga o que aconteceu, porque está assim? – insistiu levando a mão ao queixo dela, forçando-a a olhar pra si. –Por favor.

- Não fica perto, ou vai acabar gripado também. – disse o afastando.

- Sinceramente, não me importo! Só me diga por que está brava.

- Como foi o jantar? –Edward franziu o cenho sem entender de onde veio aquela pergunta.

- O que?

- O jantar nos Volturi, como foi?

- Dentro do esperado! O que você tem? Qual o problema?

-Não há problema algum! – cuspiu entre os dentes. – Ou melhor, há sim, eu... Eu não quero mais ficar aqui!

- O que? Está delirando Isabella?

- O meu nome é Bella! – retrucou! – E pra sua informação não! Não estou delirando, você deveria voltar pra Seattle, aliás, não deveria nem ter voltado!

- Viajei quatorze horas com o meu coração na mão, preocupado com você, pra ouvir isso? Muito legal de sua parte. – a jovem sentiu-se culpada, jogou as cobertas para o lado e levantou-se em um salto. – Senti sua falta Bella...

- Sentiu? – seu tom sarcástico o irritou. – Não seja sínico, andou muito bem acompanhado!

- Como é que é?

- Duvido muito que tenha sentido minha falta com aquela loira estonteante ao seu lado, meu caro! – acusou enciumada.

- Como soube que fui acompanhado ao jantar?

- Vi na revista de Leah! Estava muito bem acompanhado no jantar, é mais uma de suas "amigas"? Ou mais uma das garotas do Edward!

- Até onde eu saiba...

- Não me deve explicações... Isabella concluiu por ele. – Eu sei, isso não ta dando certo... Não sei lidar com isso, pensei que soubesse, mas...

- Do que você ta falando?

- De nós, do que houve... Aquilo foi...

- Está arrependida? Acha que foi um erro? – cuspiu entre os dentes, seu tom era seco.

- Não me arrependo nem por um segundo, mas deveríamos ter evitado, pensamos completamente diferente com relação a isso, pensei que era forte o bastante pra lidar com esta situação, mas sexo casual não é o que eu quero pra mim... Quero alguém que me ame e que deseje só a mim... – as lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto da jovem. – A mais ninguém! Sei que é egoísmo de minha parte e a culpa foi minha, porque a idiota aqui está completamente apaixonada e eu não sei como lidar com isso! – confessou fungando em seguida, Edward ficou parado olhando fixamente para ela, sem dizer uma só palavra. – Me desculpa por estragar tudo! – pediu se deixando cair sentada sobre a cama, pegou a caixa de lenço e assou o nariz, secando o rosto com a barra da manga da camiseta surrada que vestia.

- Kate, só me acompanhou ao jantar, eu a levei porque não queria ninguém no meu pé... – disse dando alguns passos na direção dela. – Ela chegou de viagem há pouco tempo e sim, saímos algumas vezes, mas não ficamos juntos aquela noite lhe dou a minha palavra! – estava sério, seu rosto inexpressível, abaixou-se ficando diante dela. – Kate me beijou e confesso que retribui o beijo, mas logo me apartei e sabe por quê?

- Não! – a voz de Isabella não passava de um sussurro.

- Porque eu passei a noite toda pensando em você, nos beijos que trocamos, no modo como nos entregamos um ao outro, Isabella... – ela fez menção de falar, mas ele a impediu. – Shhh... Fica quietinha e me escuta! – exigiu. – Não sei lhe dizer exatamente em que momento aconteceu, só sei que de repente me dei conta de que tudo o que eu queria estava aqui, nesta ilha! Tudo o que eu mais desejava era estar aqui, com você... Senti tanto sua falta... – disse tocando o rosto da jovem. – E quando soube que estava doente, quase enlouqueci, porque eu estou completamente apaixonado por você e assustado demais, porque jamais me senti tão dependente de alguém como me sinto agora... – Edward segurou o rosto dela em suas mãos. – Porque eu te amo Bella.

Ambos esqueceram completamente o fato dela estar gripada e se beijaram de forma intensa e voraz. Isabella o puxou pra si, se deixando cair sobre o colchão e gemeu contra os lábios dele ao sentir seu corpo pesar sobre o dela.

- Acho melhor tomar um antigripal, antes que adoeça. – a jovem disse ofegante.

- Não me importo de ficar doente, vai cuidar de mim? – estavam deitados na cama, de frente um para o outro, com seus olhos fixos um no outro.

- Vou e sabe por quê? – ele somente meneou a cabeça. – Porque eu te amo.

- Repete! – pediu a puxando pra si.

- Eu te amo Edward, como jamais pensei ser possível. – um sorriso torto se fez nos lábios dele deixando-a completamente deslumbrada.

- E eu amo você, Bella! Assim do jeitinho que você é, minha maluquinha! – disse a puxando para um beijo.

Edward se precaveu tomando os remédios, antes que ficasse gripado também, desceram e ele fez questão de preparar para Bella uma sopa para o jantar, depois seguiram juntos para o quarto, tinham muito que conversar.

- Como foi seu passeio, se divertiu? – Edward perguntou brincando com uma mecha de cabelo da jovem, enrolando-a em seu dedo, ele estava recostado na cabeceira da cama e Isabella recostada em seu peito.

- Fomos ao Pão de Açúcar, já foi lá?

- Não, nunca fui.

- É lindo, depois te mostro as fotos, mas... – a jovem hesitou por um momento.

- Mas? – incentivou curioso.

-Sentia sua falta, pensava em você a todo o momento, na realidade eu desejava que estivesse comigo ali. – Edward a apertou contra si afundando o rosto na curvatura de seu pescoço, distribuindo beijos, deixando a pele de Bella completamente arrepiada.

-Acredite, eu também senti sua falta... – disse de forma sussurrada próximo ao seu ouvido. –Muita, mas muita falta. – sorriu ao ouvir a jovem arfar.

- Jura! – ele notou o tom sarcástico. – Parecia feliz ao lado daquela loira saída do Olimpo! Sem contar que Tanya também estava por lá e...

- Deixa de ser ciumenta! – a repreendeu, mas seu tom era divertido. – Kate não me interessa, muito menos Tanya, ainda mais depois do que fez...

- E o que aquela intragável fez? – perguntou se virando, ficando de frente para ele.

-Ela pediu a Aro que usasse de sua influência para que jamais trabalhasse novamente em Seattle ou em qualquer outro lugar.

- Aquela vadia!- cuspiu se levantando em um salto. – Argh! Que ódio! Eu já não estou ferrada o suficiente, pra que aquela patricinha metida à besta... – Odeio aquela loira morango idiota!

- Tanya também não é muito sua fã. – Edward disse divertido. – Vem aqui estressadinha, senta aqui comigo. – pediu batendo ao seu lado no colchão.

- E o que mais aconteceu? – a jovem perguntou sentando-se no colo dele ao invés do colchão.

- Anne andou perguntando sobre você a Alice...

- Por quê? Aquela mulher e odeia!

- Alice também não entendeu, ao que parece Anne está muito ligada a Renata Volturi e...

- Anne é capaz de me entregar em uma bandeja de prata para Aro, só pra ver minha cabeça rolar!

- Acha mesmo que ela seria capaz?

- Não tenha a menor dúvida, aquela mulher me odeia, por tudo que eu represento. – disse séria. – Sou a prova viva de que a vidinha dela não é tão perfeita o quanto tenta aparentar.

- Entendo!

- Como foi à casa de Sue?- Edward perguntou mudando de assunto.

- Estava entediada demais, me sentia sozinha, nem mesmo Eddie ligava pra mim... – reclamou fazendo biquinho, o qual Edward tratou de beijar. – Então pedi a Quill que me levasse até lá. – concluiu dando de ombros.

- Quill, porque ele? – o sorriso de Edward se desfez, ele a olhava sério.

- Porque ele estava mexendo na lancha, era o único que estava por aqui, qual o problema?

- Nenhum! – disse dando de ombros.

- Por acaso está com ciúme do Quill? – Isabella indagou segurando o queixo de Edward.

- E se estiver?- desafiou.

- Só não há motivo algum pra isso, ele é bonitão tenho que admitir... – sorriu ao vê-lo revirar os olhos, bufando alto. – Porém não chega aos seus pés... -sussurrou contra os lábios dele. – Deixa de ser bobo, você é o único aqui... – disse apontando para o coração. – E aqui. – levou o dedo a cabeça. – Edward nada disse somente a beijou com sofreguidão, era um beijo urgente, cheio de desejo e paixão, muita paixão.

- Sue e eu, nós conversamos um bom tempo, Seth, Leah e Harry haviam saído cedo, foram ao Rio comprar algumas coisas que faltavam na dispensa. Acabamos fazendo companhia uma para a outra, mas daí eu vi aquela bendita revista e me senti mal, achei melhor voltar pra casa. Sinceramente não pensei que a chuva fosse me pegar no caminho. – concluiu em fim.

- Porque Quill não a acompanhou de volta?

- Porque eu não quis, queria ficar sozinha.

- Levei um susto danado quando Harry me ligou, não deveria ter saído daqui...

- Precisavam de você lá, como foi a tal operação? Está ligada com o meu caso ou era outra coisa?

- Está ligada ao seu caso, a família Volturi é uma organização criminosa muito bem organizada, Bella, está ligada diretamente com a máfia italiana e por isso nos unimos a Interpol e ao FBI, Estamos trabalhando em conjunto agora, eles conseguiram mandatos para busca e apreensão em vários estabelecimentos ligados aos Volturi.

- Isso é bom, não é?

- De certo modo, sim, mas o problema é que por mais que saibamos que estão ligados, não há prova que os ligue a essas praticas, compreende?

- Entendo, mas conseguiram pegar alguma coisa?

- Muita! Toneladas de drogas apreendidas, um laboratório de refinamento estourado, assim como um cativeiro, também apreendemos um verdadeiro arsenal.

- Uau! Mas você disse cativeiro, como assim?

- Havia um galpão cheio de mulheres que provavelmente seriam vendidas...

- Vendidas? Pra quem?

- Provavelmente para alguma casa de prostituição, ou para algum infeliz a procura de uma escrava sexual.

- Mas isso é...

- Monstruoso, eu sei, mas é a realidade.

- E o que vai acontecer com essas mulheres agora?

- Serão enviadas ao seu país de origem, de volta para suas famílias.

- Que bom, acha mesmo que vamos conseguir? Acha que temos chance contra tanto poder?

- Lewis está aguardando os resultados de todas as buscas para anexá-las ao processo...

- Ele ainda não deu entrada?

- Não, e quando isso acontecer, Aro vai ficar possesso, porque seu nome está lá como testemunha e ele irá caçá-la até o fim do mundo.

- Ele já está me caçando. – Edward a virou pra si e a jovem o enlaçou com suas pernas.

- Acredite em mim, ele virá com tudo que tem, por isso precisamos protegê-la, porque se algo te acontecer... – sua voz falhou. – Enlouqueço... Não posso te perder, não agora que eu te encontrei meu amor. – a jovem o beijou de forma lenta e excitante, mas o beijo foi ficando cada vez mais ardente e mais voraz, até se apartarem ofegantes em busca de ar.

-Ah! Ia me esquecendo! – Edward disse a colocando ao seu lado como se a jovem não pesasse quase nada, levantou-se em um salto. – Espere aqui, eu já volto. – correu até seu quarto, foi até sua bolsa de viagem e pegou o celular, voltando pra junto dela. – Tome. – disse lhe estendendo o aparelho.

- Um celular?

-Jasper o mandou ele foi reprogramado, você só pode falar com dois números. – a jovem fez careta.

- Quais?

- O meu e o de Alice!

- Oh meu Deus!Jura?

-Tente! – sussurrou no ouvido dela, Isabella discou o numero dois e aguardou ansiosa.

"Alô?" – sorriu ao ouvir a voz da irmã.

-Oi Alice!

"Oh meu Deus! Bella é você? Como... De onde está me ligando?"

-Jazz mandou um celular por Edward, sinto tanto sua falta Ali. – Edward a envolveu em seus braços, Isabella recostou a cabeça em seu peito.

"Também sinto a sua minha irmã, e ai? Como está?"

-Melhor impossível! – respondeu com um sorriso maroto.

"Não estava doente? Edward saiu daqui tão aflito e...".

- Ele me contou.

"Contou?" – a voz de Alice saiu descrente.

- Posso te contar um segredo?

"Qual?" – riu com a curiosidade da irmã.

- Estou perdidamente apaixonada...

"Isso é maravilhoso Bella, se apaixonou pelo Ed, não foi?"

-E quer saber da melhor parte?

"Diz logo Bella!" – ralhou impaciente.

-Ele disse que me ama! – a jovem afastou o telefone, Edward caiu na gargalhada ao ouvir o grito de Alice.

- Isso é ser discreta cunhada? – disse quando Bella acionou o viva voz.

"Estou tão feliz por vocês, pelos dois!"

- Acredite, também estamos cunhadinha!

"Tenho que ir, minha mãe chegou, te ligo depois, beijo."

- Beijo, eu te amo sua maluca! – Bella disse antes de desligar. – Obrigada! – agradeceu estalando um beijo nos lábios de Edward que tratou logo de aprofundá-lo. Ficaram ali juntinhos, trocando beijos e caricias até adormecerem.


	10. Chapter 10

**Desculpem pelo atraso! **

**Aqui está o capitulo. **

* * *

**CAPITULO X**

Isabella despertou com os raios de sol entrando pela porta janela, sorriu ao sentir o braço de Edward envolvê-la, sua mão repousava em seu ventre e seu rosto estava afundado em seus cabelos. Sua cabeça já não doía e conseguia respirar bem melhor, tentou se levantar, mas ao fazê-lo, sentiu seu cabelo ser afastado e lábios macios deslizarem sobre sua pele.

- Onde pensa que vai? – ouviu a voz aveludada e sonolenta dizer. – Bom dia.

- Bom dia! Pensei que estivesse dormindo. – se encolheu arrepiando-se ao sentir a língua de Edward em sua pele.

- Edward... – arfou quando ele colou seu corpo ao dela, Bella pode sentir o quanto estava excitado. – Preciso de um banho e...

- É um convite, Bella? – sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo com que a jovem novamente se encolhesse toda arrepiada.

- Hmm... Não sei não! Acho que não vou me concentrar no banho com você lá, completamente nu.

- Eu e você naquela banheira, o que acha? – Edward disse de forma provocante.

- Que é melhor você tomar outro antigripal! – ele sorriu se levantando em um salto.

- Fique quietinha ai, vou preparar a banheira. – Bella sorriu se afundando nos lençóis, só a ideia de tê-lo novamente lhe deixava em chamas.

Edward voltou para o quarto e a levou nos braços até o banheiro, colocando-a no chão, sorriu beijando-lhe os lábios, erguendo os braços de Bella, levou as mãos a barra da camiseta que usava a deslizando por sua cabeça, atirando a peça em algum lugar do banheiro. Mordeu os lábios ao ver os mamilos róseos intumescidos.

- Deixa que eu faça isso, me deixe apreciar você... – pediu de forma sussurrada e sedutora. – Não sabe o quanto senti sua falta, Isabella. - a jovem arfou ao sentir seus dedos longos e finos deslizar pela curvatura de seu pescoço.

- E eu a sua, Edward! – ele sorriu voltando a beijá-la, mas logo abandonou seus lábios, os deslizando pela pele alva e macia, passando pelo pescoço, o vão entre os seios descendo em uma linha reta beijando-lhe o umbigo, enquanto deslizava o shortinho e a calcinha de uma só vez. Estava abaixado diante dela, passou a língua sobre os lábios, estava sedento de desejo, queria se perder naquele corpo perfeito, feito milimetricamente para agradá-lo, em tudo.

Ergueu-se e voltou a beijá-la com mais volúpia, mais desejo, rompeu o beijo para que Bella passasse sua camiseta por sua cabeça. Suas mãos ágeis percorriam o corpo dela, enquanto a jovem deslizava seus lábios pela pele dele, distribuiu beijos molhados por todo seu peito. Edward arfou ao sentir os dentes dela roçar em sua pele.

Como ele havia feito com ela, desceu em linha reta por seu abdômen seguindo a trilha de pêlos, sorriu ao ver o volume em sua calça de agasalho. Passou a língua pelos lábios deslizando lentamente a calça levando a boxer junto, vendo o membro rijo saltar ereto diante de si. Ao erguer-se Edward a pegou novamente nos braços e entrou com Bella na banheira delicadamente, sentando-se de frente pra ela.

- A água está boa pra você?

- Está perfeita... – respondeu mordendo os lábios, pondo-se de joelhos, jogou um das pernas sobre ele, sentando-se sobre as coxas de Edward. –Pra ficar ainda melhor, falta isto.

- Ohhh... – Edward gemeu ao sentir sua pequena mão envolve-lo, Isabella ergue-se um pouco o encaixando em si, descendo lentamente, subiu da mesma forma, repetindo o movimento algumas vezes. Ele jogou a cabeça para trás fechando os olhos, apreciando o prazer o qual ela o proporcionava. Suas mãos foram para os quadris da jovem, Edward se ergueu, aprofundando-se ainda mais nela.

- Ahhh... – ouviu Bella gemer arqueando as costas. – Edward... – gemeu agarrando seus cabelos ao sentir a língua dele brincar com seu mamilo, depois o sugar com desejo. Estavam completamente imersos no prazer que um proporcionava ao outro, seus corpos encaixavam-se com perfeição, como se tivessem sido moldados um para o outro. Como se pertencessem um ao outro.

- Bella... Minha Bella... – Edward gemia aumentando o ritmo e a força com que se aprofundava nela, sentia o prazer tomar conta de seu corpo, assim como podia sentir os espasmos dela, sabia que o fim estava próximo. – Goza comigo Bella! – pediu se enterrando bem fundo nela e ambos explodiram em um prazer absoluto. A jovem caiu arfante em seu peito, enquanto se recuperava do orgasmo intenso.

Aos poucos Bella retornou as corridas matinais, assim como os treinos, sentia-se bem melhor e cada vez mais apaixonada. Adorava o jeito sério de Edward ao ensiná-la os golpes, mordia os lábios ao vê-lo se exercitando, perguntando-se o que um homem daquele pode ver em alguém como ela?

- Porque está me olhando assim? – perguntou ao surpreendê-la o olhando com desejo.

- Admirando a vista, é de tirar o fôlego, meu caro! – disse se abanando, Edward sorriu dando alguns paços em sua direção.

- Pois saiba, que a minha visão é muito melhor... – ele deslizou a mão pela cintura da jovem. – Fica tentadora demais nesse shortinho, sabia? – sussurrou em seu ouvido, sentindo a jovem estremecer.

- O que acha de um mergulho? – Bella disse ofegante.

- Seria maravilhoso, principalmente se estivesse nua. – a jovem sentiu a língua dele em sua pele lhe causando tremores.

- Só se você também estiver nu e... – mal teve tempo de concluir, ele já a tinha nos braços indo em direção ao mar.

Preparavam o jantar sempre juntos, depois tentavam assistir a um filme, mas nunca concluíam, acabavam se amando ali mesmo. Adoravam a companhia um do outro e conversavam sobre tudo, novamente passearam pela ilha, e Edward a levou para um passeio de lancha, onde se amaram no mar, na suíte, no convés sob a luz do luar.

Estavam felizes e cada vez mais apaixonados, Edward mantinha contato constante com Carlisle e Bella falava esporadicamente com Alice que estava feliz com a felicidade da irmã, apesar de tudo que acontecia fora dali.

- Tenho uma novidade pra você. – Edward disse saindo do escritório, estava conversando com Carlisle enquanto Bella lia sentada em uma das espreguiçadeiras.

- O que? – disparou fechando o livro o repousando em seu colo.

- Meus pais e irmãos estão vindo pra cá na sexta, irão passar o final de semana conosco e sua irmã vem junto!

- Jura?

- Meu pai acabou de avisar, chegarão em dois dias.

- Isso é maravilhoso... – comemorou saltando sobre ele que a pegou em seus braços a beijando. – Estou com saudade deles, de todos eles.

- Eu também! – confessou a mantendo agarrada a ele.

- Mas...

- Eu sei, teremos que ser discretos quanto a nós, certo?

- Somente Jasper e Alice sabe sobre nós Bella, até essa coisa toda acabar, creio que seja melhor assim. Depois contaremos tudo a eles, eu prometo!

- Tudo bem, é só um fim de semana, posso lidar com isso!

Na sexta feira Edward foi com Quill buscar os Cullen no Rio, enquanto Sue e Leah a organizavam tudo para recebê-los, Bella preparou um belo jantar. Subiu e se aprontou para recebê-los, seu vestido era leve e soltinho, por debaixo vestia um biquíni preto que havia comprado no Rio, quando foi com Leah. Da varanda viu a lancha se aproximar, não conteve a ansiedade e correu até o píer para recebê-los.

- Oh meu Deus que saudade de você, Alice! – disse ao ver a irmã descer da lancha, as duas se abraçaram por alguns minutos e Bella não conteve as lágrimas.

- Você está tão linda! – Alice disse emocionada.

- Tsc! Para com isso. – pediu envergonhada. – Jasper, é muito bom revê-lo meu cunhado! – disse ao abraçá-lo, o pegando de surpresa.

- Alice tem razão, você está mesmo linda, vejo que a ilha lhe faz muito bem. – Bella sorriu corando, olhou rapidamente para Edward que disfarçadamente piscou pra ela.

-Carlisle, Esme, que bom revê-los.

- Vejo que está bem melhor! – Esme disse abraçando a jovem.

- Oh! Foi somente um resfriado, já estou pronta pra outra!

- Fico feliz que esteja melhor, minha filha. – Carlisle a abraçou carinhosamente.

-Obrigada!

- Olha pra você! – disparou Emmett. – Com todo respeito, você tá uma gata!

- Para com isso Emmett, sua noiva é uma agente, não acha que tenho problemas o suficiente? - retrucou divertida, todos notaram a mudança de comportamento e humor, estava mais falante e solta.

Edward manteve-se a uma distância segura de Bella, jantaram e tanto Carlisle quanto Esme surpreenderam-se com os dotes culinários da jovem.

- Bella?Onde está aquele seu gato? – Emmett perguntou sentado no sofá com Rosalie em seu colo.

- Por ai... – respondeu Edward. – Aquele pulguento tomou conta da casa. – a jovem lhe lançou um olhar nada amigável.

- Já disse que Eddie, não é pulguento!

- Desculpe, não quis ofender seu gato! – provocou.

- Esse lugar é mesmo incrível! – Alice disse encantada com tudo.

- Bem que a gente podia dar um role no Rio, faz tempo que não vamos lá. – Emmett disse empolgado.

- Oh! Eu adoraria, sou louca pra conhecer o Rio. – disparou Alice saltitante.

- Bom, se vocês vão se divertir no Rio, eu e Esme vamos nos recolher.

- Não vem com a gente?

- Estamos cansados, querida, fica pra próxima, mas juízo todos vocês.

As garotas subiram para se aprontar e logo desceram, todas optaram por vestidos, o de Rosalie era justo, moldava completamente seu corpo. O de Alice era um tomara que caia justo no busto e soltinho, indo até o meio da coxa, o de Isabella era um frente única, o decote descia até o coquis, deixando suas costas completamente nuas, também lhe caia solto até o meio da coxa.

- Uau! – soltou Emmett ao ver a noiva, rapidamente se juntou a ela a beijando sem se importar com os outros.

- Está linda Alice! – Jasper disse indo para junto de sua namorada, Edward olhava encantado para Bella, a jovem piscou pra ele que sorriu sibilando um: "Gostosa!" pra ela. Durante a viagem de lancha, as mulheres riam e falavam o tempo todo, enquanto os homens estavam próximos a Edward que pilotava o barco.

- Ela está diferente, perdeu aquele ar arredio. – comentou Emmett olhando para a jovem que ria de algo dito pela irmã.

- Bella está mais a vontade, mais solta, mas as vezes a pego pensativa, perdida em seus próprios pensamentos.

- Alice ficou eufórica quando dei a notícia a ela de que viríamos pra cá, estava sentindo falta da irmã.

- E Bella sente falta dela, nãopara de dizer isso!

- Como estão as coisas entre vocês? – perguntou Emmett. – E não me vem com esse papo de que está indo! Tá na cara que estão se pegando meu caro!

- Está? – Edward perguntou se voltando para Jasper.

- Sou obrigado a concordar com ele, olha pra você e olha pra ela!

- Esse sorriso enorme na tua cara, mano! E ela então, desde que chagamos não ouvi uma palavra sarcástica, uma ironia, e olha para o tamanho daquele sorriso.

- Sem contar do jeito que se olham, não estão conseguindo mais esconder Edward, todos já sacaram.

- Sei que não é certo, mas não resisti, eu a desejava tanto e Bella também me queria... E foi a melhor coisa que senti em minha vida! To completamente apaixonado por ela, eu a amo. – seus irmãos tinham os olhos saltados, jamais Edward havia falado com tanta empolgação e tanto sentimento por uma mulher.

-Edward Cullen apaixonado! Essa é nova pra mim. – soltou Emmett ainda perplexo.

Enquanto isso as garotas pressionavam Bella a dizer de onde vinha todo aquele bom humor e aquele sorriso que não abandonava seus lábios.

- Promete que vai manter segredo, Rosalie?

- Prometo! – disse a loira fazendo um sinal de escoteira.

- Estamos nos curtindo, nos conhecendo. – confessou mordendo os lábios, tanto a loira, quanto sua irmã Alice, comemorou com pequenos gritinhos que chamaram a atenção deles para elas. – Shhh... Eles estão olhando pra cá, para com isso!

- Acha mesmo que ele não contou para Emm e Jazz? – disparou Rosalie. – Aqueles três não escondem nada um do outro, acredite!

- Mas o que tá rolando entre vocês? Estão namorando? – Alice perguntou ardendo de curiosidade.

- Não sei te dizer o que somos exatamente... Edward e eu evitamos falar sobre o futuro, estamos vivendo cada dia, sem planos futuros, afinal não sabemos o que será dele não é?

- O que sente por ele Bella? – Rosalie perguntou desta vez.

- Eu o amo Rosalie e o amo muito! Seu irmão é um homem maravilhoso, ele cuida de mim com tanto carinho... Tanta dedicação, nos damos tão bem, é claro que temos nossas divergências, mas nada que não se resolva com um bom sexo! – Alice tinha a boca aberta e os olhos saltados.

- Quem é você e o que fez com a minha irmã? – disse divertida.

- Finalmente ela encontrou o cara certo, aquele que a completa em todos os sentidos!

- Uau! Isso é que é paixão! – soltou Rosalie, as três caíram na gargalhada em seguida.

Assim que ancoraram Rosalie e Emmett foram os primeiros a descer, seguidos por Alice e Jasper. Bella ficou esperando por Edward, que se aproximou dela enlaçando sua cintura, a puxando pra si.

- Edward! Seus irmãos...

- Tudo bem, desculpe, mas contei a eles! – o sorriso da jovem se abriu ainda mais.

- Então vai ter que me desculpar também, contei a elas! – ele riu a apertando ainda mais contra si.

- Você está particularmente linda e absurdamente gostosa! – sussurrou no ouvido da jovem.

- Obrigada! Isso tudo é pra você, só pra você. – Edward tomou seus lábios em um beijo quente, envolvente e avassalador.

- Eu disse que ele não resistiria! – dizia Emmett entre risos, estava feliz pelo irmão ter finalmente alguém para amar.

Os três casais seguraram pela marina, passaram pelos barzinhos que se estendiam pela orla tentando encontrar um que gostassem. Novamente foram para o bar onde Edward e Bella foram daquela vez, o mesmo pessoal tocava enquanto algumas pessoas dançavam.

- É uma gente bonita e olha como dançam. – dizia Alice encantada.

- Sua irmã dançou da ultima vez que estivemos aqui. – Bella deu com o cotovelo entre suas costelas, corando violentamente.

- Sabe dançar esse ritmo? Alice perguntou animada.

- Não dancei propriamente, elas me mostraram como fazer, não é tão complicado. Claro que não chega nem perto delas.

- Ela está sendo modesta! – Edward disse sendo fuzilado por Bella.

- Quer parar com isso!

- Só estou dizendo a verdade, estava linda dançando.

- Como se você estivesse prestando muita atenção, se eu bem me lembro, estava dando atenção àquela sua amiga, tá lembrado? – os quatro se entreolharam, enquanto Edward semierrava os olhos se perguntando se ela nunca esqueceria aquilo?

- Que amiga? – Emmett perguntou curioso.

- Giana...

- Aquela morenaça com a qual ficou da ultima vez que vivemos? – Isabella lançou um olhar mortal para Edward.

- Obrigado Emmett! – cuspiu entre os dentes com vontade de matar o irmão.

- Voltando à dança... – Alice disse tentando melhorar o clima, conhecia a irmã e sabia que aquele bico significava que mais cedo ou mais tarde ela estouraria. – Não quer nos mostrar como faz?

- Não vai me fazer pagar esse mico, vai? – a jovem disse fazendo careta.

- Por favorzinho, Bella, pra sua irmãzinha querida! – sua irmã apelou para a carinha de gatinho do Shrek.

- Droga Alice! – esbravejou se pondo de pé. – Venham comigo, não vou pagar mico sozinha. – sua irmã a acompanhou, mas Rosalie preferiu ficar com Emmett, para evitar que Edward voasse em seu pescoço.

Timidamente Bella começou a gingar no ritmo, aos poucos foi se soltando, o mesmo homem que a chamou pra dançar da outra vez se aproximou delas batucando um pandeiro. Fez uma reverencia a ela e caiu sobre um joelho enquanto Bella dançava a sua volta com as mãos nos quadris.

- Ela é mesmo boa naquilo! –Rosalie disse admirada, os três olharam para o irmão que tinha os olhos fixos na jovem e um sorriso nos lábios.

-Bella é muito inteligente, pega fácil às coisas. – respondeu sem tirar os olhos dela, olhando com certo fascínio e encantamento.

- E como sabe disso? – Edward sentiu a malicia na pergunta do irmão.

- Estou ensinando krav magá a ela.

-Está? – Rosalie não conseguiu conter o espanto.

- Sim, mas só para defesa pessoal, ela é uma excelente aluna, meio desajeitada e um pouco desatenta, mas mesmo assim, pega rápido. - Alice parece meio perdida! – comentou apontando para a cunhada discretamente.

- Tadinha, está completamente pedida! – disse rindo sendo acompanhado pelos irmãos.

- Alguma novidade do caso? Porque Carlisle resolveu do nada vir para a ilha?

- Acredite irmão... – Emmett disse sério desta vez. – Também não fazemos ideia, ele só disse que viríamos pra cá e que precisava falar com todos nós, o que sei é que ele e Esme estiveram reunidos com o superintendente do FBI e os chefões da Interpol.

- A coisa deve estar mais complicada do que prevíamos.

- Pelo que soube, estão de olho no homem que gerencia toda a grana dos Volturi...

- Sabe de quem se trata? – perguntou a Jasper o cortando.

- Não, mas pelo que ouvi, temos gente nossa infiltrada lá. Iremos pegá-los Edward, desta vez vamos pegá-los. Mudaram de assunto quando as duas se aproximavam da mesa.

- Como consegue dançar daquele jeito? É muito complicado! – Alice reclamava enquanto Bella ria, prendia os cabelos em um coque mal feito, Edward não pode deixar de notar algumas gotículas de suor em suas costas.

-Quer beber alguma coisa? – perguntou tocando sua nuca discretamente, sorriu ao ver os pêlos da jovem eriçarem.

- Humm, eu queria experimentar um daqueles. – pediu apontando para o copo na mão de um rapaz.

- Caipirinha? Tem certeza? – a jovem assentiu e Edward chamou o garçom, pediu uma rodada para todos.

-Hmm... – Isabella gemeu ao provar a bebida. – Isso aqui é uma delicia!

O papo rolava descontraído, e Isabella já estava bem animada, havia bebido duas caipirinhas o que a deixou mais solta. Rosalie e Emmett estavam a fim de ir a uma boate conhecida em Copacabana, foram em dois taxis, o lugar estava lotado. Dançaram e beberam muito, Bella estava bem alta, assim como Rose e Alice, Emmett também havia bebido um pouco, Jazz e Edward eram os mais sóbrios.

Durante a viagem de volta Bella dormiu com a cabeça apoiada no colo da irmã que acabou adormecida também, já Rosalie desceu com Emmett e os dois não se atreveram descer pra saber o que estavam fazendo lá em baixo. Assim que ancoraram, Jasper desceu para prender a lancha no píer, voltando em seguida para pegar Alice.

- Temos que chamá-los. – Edward disse apontando para a porta que elevava para baixo.

- Eu é que não vou lá, é melhor deixá-los ai mesmo. – disse Jasper indo em direção a casa com Alice nos braços, Edward foi tentar acordar Bella.

- Bella? – chamou baixinho tentando acordá-la. – Bella, chegamos.

- Hm? – grunhiu sonolenta.

- Nós chegamos, venha, vou te levar para o seu quarto. – disse a pegando nos braços.

- Hmm... Você ta tão cheiroso. – disse afundando o rosto na curvatura do pescoço dele. – Você é tão forte, tão lindo, tão gostoso...

- E você não devia ter bebido tanto.

-Tsc! Eu nem bebi tanto assim. – Edward riu do bico emburrado que fez, subiu com Bella em seus braços a colocando sobre a cama.

- Sente-se bem? Precisa de alguma coisa? – perguntou preocupado, a jovem levou a mão à boca correndo em direção ao banheiro, Edward foi com ela, segurou seus cabelos enquanto Bella colocava tudo pra fora.

-Acho que eu não to bem. – disse agarrada ao vaso.

- Vem Bella, acho melhor tomar um banho. – depois de Bella escovar os dentes diversas vezes, ele retirou o vestido, assim como a calcinha dela, ligou o chuveiro e a colocou no Box.

- Eu não quero tomar banho! – Bella gemeu chorosa.

- Mas precisa, vai acordar com uma senhora ressaca.

- Entra aqui comigo! – pediu fazendo biquinho.

- Não!Precisa despertar Bella.

- Entra aqui e eu desperto rapidinho, vem aqui comigo. – ela o puxou para dentro do Box de roupa e tudo. - Agora ficou bem melhor, bonitão. – Bella disse sacudindo as sobrancelhas.

- Você é um perigo, sabia? – Edward estava todo molhado com ela completamente nua, tentando arduamente despi-lo. Aos poucos suas roupas estavam no chão do Box, a jovem percorreu seu corpo nu mordendo os lábios com força, o desejo e a luxuria brilhavam em seus olhos cor de chocolate.

- Uau! – soltou passando a língua pelos lábios. – Tudo isso é pra mim? – ele riu a puxando pra si, tomando seus lábios em um beijo urgente, em um impulso Bella saltou, envolvendo seu quadril com as pernas. Edward a recostou no azulejo a invadindo em uma estocada firme, gemendo ao sentir que estava todo dentro dela.

Um gemido brotou da garganta de Isabella ao senti-lo dentro de si. – Deus! Como você é gostoso! – disse entre gemidos no ouvido dele. – Isso... Mais fundo... Mais forte! – pedia o mordendo, tamanho prazer que sentia, comprimia seu sexo o apertando dentro de si, fazendo com que Edward gemesse alto.

- Porra Bella... Você é gostosa demais. – ela sorriu voltando a fazê-lo, ambos totalmente entregues ao prazer, não demorou e juntos explodiram em um prazer absoluto. Depois de banhados, ela o levou para a cama onde se amaram outra vez. Quando a jovem finalmente pegou no sono, depois da terceira vez, Edward recolheu suas coisas e foi para o seu quarto que ficava ao lado.

Isabella despertou com uma dor de cabeça insuportável, sem contar que seu estômago estava revirado. Com certa dificuldade jogou as pernas para fora da cama e foi tomar seu banho, seus olhos saltaram ao ver o resultado da noite anterior. Havia chupões nos seios, pescoço, sua boca escancarou ao ver as marcas de dentes na bunda.

-O que diabos você fez ontem à noite Isabella? – se pergunto contabilizando o estrago, tomou seu banho e vestiu uma blusa meia manga, calça de agasalho e praticamente gastou um tubo de corretivo no pescoço, para cobrir as marcas. Ao descer encontrou a todos na mesa tomando café, inclusive Edward.

- Nossa! Você está um horror. – disparou sua irmã assim que a viu.

- Obrigada Alice, muito gentil de sua parte, mas será que dá pra falar mais baixo?

- Vejo que também exagerou na noite passada. – Carlisle disse em um tom divertido.

- Só um pouquinho, sou muito fraca pra bebida, não me lembro de ter ficado assim antes. – gemeu ao se sentar.

- Porque está tão vestida? Nós vamos dar um passeio e depois nadar, está lembrada?

- Na realidade não, Alice! Na verdade eu não me lembro de muita coisa. – Edward conteve um sorriso ao ouvi-la. – Somente alguns flashes e a sensação de ter sido atropelada. Eu cai?

- Não que eu me lembre... – sua irmã respondeu franzindo o cenho. – Mas eu também não estava muito sóbria.

- Nem eu... –Rosalie falou soltando um leve gemido, se encolhendo. – Emm e eu acabamos dormindo na lancha, obrigado por nos avisar. – disse com ironia lançando um olhar mortal para os irmãos.

- Não quisemos incomodar o casal. – provocou Jasper, recebendo um dedo médio como resposta.

- Rosálie! – Esme ralhou.

- Bom, pelo que vejo os únicos que não exageraram aqui foram Jasper e Edward. Sugiro que tomem algo e voltem pra cama, vocês estão péssimos, Carl e eu vamos ao Rio. – avisou se pondo de pé, assim como o marido. – Tenham um bom dia!

- Um bom dia para todos. – Carlisle disse sorrindo, meneou a cabeça depositando um beijo nos lábios da esposa.

- Minha cabeça tá explodindo... – reclamou Emmett. – Me diz que tem analgésico em algum lugar por aqui.

- Vem ursão, eu tenho na mala. – Rosalie disse levantando-se em seguida, ele a acompanhou.

- Acho melhor seguirmos o conselho da sua mãe. – Alice disse para Jasper. – Me acompanha?

- Claro meu amor! – respondeu se pondo de pé, lhe estendeu a mão a ajudando a se levantar. – Com licença! – pediu para Edward e Bella que estavam calados até então.

- Não vai comer nada? – perguntou depois de um tempo a observando.

- Não, meu estômago está péssimo. – gemeu se encolhendo.

- Venha, vou preparar um remédio pra você, vai se sentir bem melhor.

- Se lembra do que houve ontem? – a jovem perguntou ao se levantar, Edward sorriu indo para junto dela, passando seus braços ao redor de sua cintura, colando seu corpo ao dela.

-De cada mínimo detalhe... – sussurrou no ouvido de Bella. – Por quê?

- Me lembro vagamente de um banho e... O que nós fizemos e porque eu tenho marcas pelo corpo todo e marcas de dentes na minha bunda? – inquiriu encarando Edward.

- Só pra contar eu não estou muito diferente, veja... – ele mostrou a ela o enorme chupão no pescoço e as costas completamente arranhadas, havia uma marca de dentes em seu ombro. – Você me marcou todo, quanto à mordida, eu somente revidei! – disse dando de ombros. – Eu não sabia que o álcool mexia com o seu a libido.

- Por quê? O que foi que eu fiz?

- Basicamente fizemos sexo... – voltou a sussurrar em seu ouvido. – O melhor que já tive... – disse a apertando ainda mais contra si. – Um sexo voraz, selvagem e insaciável. – sorriu ao ouvir Bella gemer corando violentamente. – Nunca vi uma mulher atingir um orgasmo por tantas vezes consecutivas.

- Oh Deus! Que vergonha.

- Não se envergonhe Bella, foi uma das melhores noites que tivemos, foi quente!

- Que bom que um de nós se lembra do que houve.

- Se quiser posso fazê-la relembrar cada mínimo detalhe. – disse entre beijos que distribuía pelo seu pescoço.

- A proposta é tentadora, mas estou como a minha cabeça explodindo e meu estômago revirado.

- Então vou cuidar de você... – ele a pegou nos braços. – Quem sabe mais tarde possamos relembrar a noite passada.

- Safado! – Bella disse se encolhendo em seus braços.

Como o prometido, Edward cuidou dela e a colocou novamente na cama, ficou com Bella até que adormecesse novamente, o que não demorou muito. Foi pro seu quarto, revisou algumas aplicações, fuçou um pouco na internet, mas não achou nada de interessante. Desceu encontrando seu irmão Jasper na sala e ficaram conversando, até que Bella e Alice se juntassem a eles. Emmett e Rosalie foram os últimos a descerem. E assim que Esme e Carlisle retornaram, se reunirão com as garotas e os filhos.

- Em primeiro lugar, gostaria de participar a todos que estamos entrando em uma fase crítica, o cerco está se apertando em volta deles, os Volturi vão atirar pra todo o lado e não podemos levantar suspeitas, portanto Edward volta conosco para Seattle.

- Por quê? – disparou contrariado.

- Porque estão fazendo perguntas, nunca passou tanto tempo fora e não estamos conseguindo sustentar a farsa. Você não comparece aos eventos sociais, as pessoas estão fazendo andam especulando, consegue compreende o que quero dizer? – Carlisle tentava ser discreto, mas o fato era que seu filho sempre teve uma vida social intensa, e seu sumiço das festas e eventos estava gerando especulações, principalmente vinda de suas "amigas".

- Quem vai ficar com Bella? – perguntou sentindo o olhar confuso dela em si. Edward havia compreendido perfeitamente o que o pai quis dizer, recebeu diversas ligações desde que havia voltado para a ilha, Tanya, Lauren e Kate, não o deixavam em paz. Sempre o chamando para uma festa, ou um evento.

- Se achar necessário, podemos destacar alguns homens e enviá-los pra cá. – seu pai respondeu olhando para a jovem que ainda tinha os olhos fixos em Edward.

- Não acho necessário Carlisle! – disse desviando os olhos de Edward os pousando na figura de Carlisle. – Se enviar alguns de seus homens pra cá, só vai aguçar a curiosidade das pessoas, podem suspeitar de algo e começarem a fazer perguntas. Os Clearwater estão aqui e eu estou bem familiarizada com a ilha, posso me virar sozinha.

- Isso está fora de cogitação! – Edward interveio. – Não pode ficar sozinha aqui na ilha.

- Não vou estar sozinha, os Clearwater comigo e até onde sei são de extrema confiança.

- Da ultima vez que te deixei aqui sozinha, adoeceu e...

- Aquilo foi minha culpa e não deles! – retrucou irritada, não estava sendo nada fácil pra ela também, será que ele não conseguia entender? – O que sugere Edward? Encher a ilha de seguranças? Homens armados até os dentes para chamar a atenção das pessoas pra cá, porque é exatamente o que irá acontecer senhor Masen!

- E o que você entende de segurança, Isabella? - Edward cuspiu entre os dentes, arrependendo-se em seguida de suas palavras.

- Tem razão... – Isabella concordou, um bico havia se formado em seus lábios e Edward sabia que ela segurava o choro, chutou-se mentalmente por tê-la magoado. – Eu não entendo nada dessa merda toda! Façam o que acharem melhor, pouco me importa! – cuspiu saindo porta a fora. Edward esfregou as mãos em seu rosto em sinal de irritação, estava irritado consigo mesmo.

- Não precisava ter falado com ela deste jeito... – Alice o repreendeu. – Com licença. – pediu indo atrás da irmã.

- Peço que me desculpe filho, sei o quanto deve ser difícil ficarem apartados neste momento...

- Porque está dizendo isso? – Edward perguntou encarando o pai.

- Filho, por mais que tentem, é impossível não notar que há algo acontecendo entre vocês, algo mais que uma simples amizade. – Esme respondeu pelo marido.

- Mas infelizmente isso terá que ficar para segundo plano, Edward, temos que nos concentrar no caso e vou precisar de todos vocês todos comigo, comandando suas equipes. Eu realmente sinto muito. – lamentou vendo o filho com o olhar perdido.

- Com licença, vou ver Bella. – disse saindo, sabia onde encontrá-la.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo extra de feriado!**

**Divirtam-se.**

* * *

**CAPITULO XI**

- Não a encontro! – Alice disse ofegante ao ver o cunhado sair da casa a passos apressados.

- Sei onde ela deve está, me desculpe Alice. – pediu sinceramente.

- Também foi pego de surpresa não é? – ele somente assentiu. – Vá atrás dela, a conheço bem, deve estar confusa e assustada.

- Eu sei. – ela assentiu sorrindo para ele, que foi em direção ao píer, sabia que a encontraria lá. Viu a jovem sentada na ponta do píer. Aproximou-se com cautela para não assustá-la, desastrada como era não tinha dúvidas de que caísse no mar.

- Bella? – chamou parado alguns passos atrás dela.

- Sai daqui, quero ficar sozinha. – disse ríspida sem nem mesmo olhar para trás.

-Me desculpa, fui um estúpido e...

- Foi mesmo, um estúpido, um idiota um...

- Tá bom! Eu já entendi, está furiosa comigo e com razão.

- Não é com você, é com a situação em si... – soltou um longo suspiro. – Eu mereci, não tenho que me meter...

- Hey! – pediu sentando-se ao lado dela, com as pernas penduradas. - Não diga isto, fui um estúpido, estava nervoso e acabei desforrando em você, será que pode me perdoar? - pediu tocando o rosto da jovem.

-Tsc, esquece isso! – disse estalando a língua enquanto revirava os olhos. – E ai? O que decidiram?

- Nada de seguranças, está bem assim? – a jovem deu de ombros.

- Vai ter que ir mesmo, não é?

- Infelizmente sim, não quero isso tanto quanto você, mas...

- Eu sei, eu entendo, não quer dizer que eu aceite. Mas entendo. – Edward riu a puxando parra o seu colo.

-Acredite! Se eu pudesse ficaria aqui com você, pra sempre. – disse ao colocar uma mexa do cabelo de Bella para trás da orelha.

- Eu também. – a voz dela saiu embargada. – Quando irão?

- Provavelmente amanhã. – novamente ele viu o queixo da jovem tremer, seus olhos de chocolate estavam marejados. – Não fica assim, não conseguir partir se me olhar deste jeito Bella.

- Fica comigo esta noite? – a jovem pediu afundando o rosto na curvatura de seu pescoço, Edward sentiu as lágrimas em sua camisa. – Só eu e você, ninguém mais, por favor.

- Shhh... Só eu e você Bella, ninguém mais. – disse a envolvendo com seus braços, ficaram ali por um tempo. Edward avisou o pai que sairia com a lancha, que precisava de um tempo com Isabella, Carlisle entendeu perfeitamente e avisou que partiriam o mais tardar ás duas da tarde do dia seguinte.

Edward assentiu saindo do escritório direto para a cozinha, pegou a cesta de piquenique, como da outra vez colocou um vinho, duas taças, queijo, algumas frutas e pão. Passou pelo quarto da jovem e pegou uma troca de roupa pra ela, já que Isabella o aguardava no píer.

Saíram para dar a volta na ilha como da outra vez, Edward ancorou na parte leste, sabia que Bella adorava aquele lugar. Amaram-se por várias vezes, com entrega total e absoluta de ambos, em seu intimo, Bella acreditava que jamais o veria novamente e para ela, aquilo foi como uma despedida.

Já para Edward seria um até breve, ele tinha esperança de que tudo acabasse e que finalmente poderiam ficar juntos, pra sempre. Isabella queria acreditar naquilo, mas algo lhe dizia que não seria daquela forma. Edward jamais pertenceria a ela, então o amou com devoção, sendo correspondida a cada toque, cada beijo, cada olhar.

O casal retornou por volta das oito da manhã, Isabella subiu direto trancando-se em seu quarto, ouviu batidas na porta e sabia que se tratava de sua irmã.

- Bella? Bella será que poderíamos conversar? – Alice disse do outro lado da porta.

-Claro que sim Alice, entra. – a jovem não conseguia disfarçar sua tristeza.

- Não fica assim minha irmã, tudo vai acabar bem, Bella. – disse abraçando a irmã com força.

- Porque Alice? Porque justo agora fui me apaixonar?

- Porque ele é o cara certo pra você. – falou como se fosse óbvio.

- Eu o amo Alice, como jamais pensei ser capaz de amar um dia. – dizia entre prantos.

- E ele te ama minha irmã, não fique assim, Edward vai dar um jeito de se comunicar com você e...

- Eu sei, ele me disse que vai me ligar todos os dias, que vai pensar em mim, e que assim que todo esse inferno acabar, virá me buscar.

- Então! Porque esse choro? Essa carinha triste?

- Edward, me deseja e me quer, mas estaremos longe um do outro, lá ele vai estar rodeado de belas mulheres, muitas delas ex-amantes, Alice! Sei que o que temos não vai sair desta ilha! Por mais que eu o ame, por mais que ele me ame, o que temos vai morrer aqui.

- Não precisa ser assim minha irmã...

- Mas é Alice! Não há futuro para nós e eu sempre soube disso, mesmo assim deixei meu coração falar por mim, me entreguei a este sentimento e não me arrependo nem um segundo sequer. Porque compartilhei de momentos inesquecíveis com o homem mais maravilhoso que conheci. E isso ninguém poderá tirar de mim, jamais.

- Quem ouve você falar pode pensar que jamais o verá novamente.

- Corremos o risco de que isso aconteça, afinal, assinei minha sentença de morte ao subir naquele terraço.

- Oh Bella! – Alice se agarrou a ela, quase a esmagando em um abraço, as duas ficaram um longo tempo juntas.

Alice prometeu cuidar de Edward, também prometeu manter contato pelo telefone que Jazz havia dado a jovem. Ela tentava animar Bella que ficava pior a cada minuto que se aproximava da partida deles. A hora havia chegado e todos estavam na sala às malas já haviam sido levadas para a lancha.

- Se cuida Bellinha! – Emmett disse praticamente a esmagando em um abraço de urso.

- Se cuida também Emmett, gosto muito de você, apesar de não parecer. – disse esboçando um sorriso.

- Eu também!

- Até breve, Bella. – Rosalie disse ao se despedir. – Animo garota! – sussurrou em seu ouvido. – Logo estarão juntos novamente.

"_**Gostaria de acreditar que sim." **_– respondeu mentalmente.

- Até breve Rose. – foi o que conseguiu dizer. – Quem

- Tome muito cuidado, cunhadinha! – Bella sorri abraçando Jasper.

- Cuida bem da minha irmã, Jazz. – pediu estalando um beijo no rosto dele. – E não ouse enrolá-la, espero poder vê-los casados.

- Verá Bella, e não se preocupe, cuidarei bem da sua irmã, ela é a minha vida! – respondeu piscando para Alice.

- Juízo sua maluca... – Alice pediu abraçando a irmã com força. – Nos veremos em breve, muito breve!Quem acha que será madrinha? – Bella sorriu a apertando ainda mais em seus braços. – Vou cuidar dele pra você, prometo! – sussurrou no ouvido da jovem.

- Lamento filha. – Esme disse ao abraçá-la. – Tenha fé Bella, logo tudo isso terá um fim.

- Cuida dele pra mim Esme, por favor. – pediu de forma sussurrada. – Não o deixe fazer nenhuma besteira. – Esme sorriu assentindo.

- Sinto muito filha! – Carlisle estava sentido em vê-la tão abatida e o filho não estava muito diferente.

- Sempre estive ciente de onde me meti, não há o que lamentar ou desculpar. Só me resta agora torcer para que tudo isso acabe logo.

- Se cuida! – pediu beijando-lhe a testa. – Acho melhor irmos, te esperamos na lancha. – disse ao passar por Edward, que assentiu somente.

- Se lembra do que eu disse ontem? – perguntou ficando diante dela. – Vou te ligar todos os dias, pra saber como está e tenha certeza de que vou levá-la em minha mente e em meu coração, Bella.

-Edward me escuta... – a jovem pediu segurando seu rosto entre suas mãos. – Quero que saiba que eu te amo e que jamais me permiti sentir por alguém o que sinto por você! Aqui nesta ilha compartilhamos momentos inesquecíveis, eu e você... Você, Edward Masen Cullen, é o homem mais maravilhoso que tive o prazer de conhecer e a honra de amar. Vou levá-lo pra sempre em minha mente e em meu coração. Mas sabe tão bem quanto eu que não há futuro para nós... – as lágrimas desciam silenciosas pelo rosto de Bella, e para surpresa dela, no de Edward também.

- Olha pra mim, Bella... – pediu com a voz embargada. – Sei que tudo parece perdido agora, mas tenha fé... Tenha fé no que sinto por você, eu te amo minha maluquinha. Em breve estaremos juntos outra vez, daí vai ser pra sempre, eu juro!- selou a promessa com um beijo, que começou tímido, mas foi se tornando urgente à medida que se davam conta de que o momento estava próximo.

- Eu te amo... Te amo... – Bella dizia entre beijos que distribuía pelo rosto dele.

- Também te amo, jamais duvide disso! – pediu voltando a beijá-la. – Tenho que ir, vai comigo até a lancha?

- Não sei se vou conseguir deixar você partir... Vá logo antes que eu te amarre aqui. – ele sorriu depositando um beijo em sua testa e outro em seus lábios, saindo em seguida. Edward caminhava pelo píer, em direção à lancha, sua família e Alice já estavam a bordo e Harry falava com seu pai.

- Edward... Edward espera... – ele se virou e viu Bella correr em sua direção, e sem se importar com as pessoas ali saltou nos braços dele, envolvendo seu quadril com suas pernas. – Eu te amo, te amo e vou te esperar o tempo que for... Prometo que passe o tempo que passar, um dia, um mês, um ano ou uma vida... Vou esperar que volte pra mim.

- Vou voltar, eu prometo que vou voltar meu amor. – Edward a beijou, foi um beijo intenso, apaixonado. Carlisle surpreendeu-se com a intensidade dos sentimentos de Edward, pela garota, jamais viu o filho tão apaixonado, tão arrebatado em um sentimento. Sua esposa estava certa, Isabella conseguiu o que nenhuma outra teve êxito, quebrou a muralha que Edward havia erguido envolta de seu coração.

Apartaram-se finalmente, ambos ofegantes, relutante Bella o soltou. Novamente Edward beijou-lhe a testa em seguida os lábios, seguindo para a lancha. Desta vez quem pilotou foi Jasper, Isabella foi até a ponta do píer e lá ficou até que a lancha desaparecesse naquela imensidão de água.

"_**Vou voltar, meu amor, e quando isso acontecer, será pra sempre! Dou-lhe minha palavra Bella."**_- dizia em pensamento com os olhos fixos em Bella, enquanto a lancha se afastava cada vez mais da ilha, quando já não era mais possível vê-la. Puxou o ar com força o soltando em seguida em uma única lufada, sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, não precisou se virar pra saber que era seu pai, o homem a quem amava e respeitava. Carlisle somente abraçou o filho, não foi preciso palavras, aquele simples gesto dizia tudo.

- Venha filha, não pode ficar ai pra sempre. – Sue disse tentando levar Bella para dentro, a jovem ainda tinha o olhar fixo no horizonte, sentia como se tivessem lhe arrancado o coração e o levado pra longe de si.

Nos primeiros dias, Isabella mal saia do quarto, não tinha animo pra nada, aos pouco voltou a rotina de correr pela manhã. Leah passava bastante tempo com ela, assim como Quill, a jovem sempre os acompanhava até o Rio para compras ou algum passeio.

Como o prometido, Edward ligava todos os dias, dizendo o quanto sentia falta dela e perguntando o que Bella havia feito, não gostou muito de saber que a jovem passava um tempo considerável com Quill e aquele fato gerou uma pequena discussão entre os dois.

- Edward ele só me acompanhou no passeio pela ilha, qual o seu problema?

- Não gosto dele tão próximo a você, porque não foi com Seth?

- Seth estuda e ajuda o pai, e Leah está sempre ajudando Sue, não tem tempo para passeios. – retrucou irritada. – Além do mais, quem é você pra falar, pelo que soube foi muito bem acompanhado na festa de ontem, Alice me contou!

- Ela é somente uma amiga que me acompanhou, nada demais. – se defendeu.

- Você e suas amigas! – cuspiu furiosa.

- Bella...

- Não me venha com esse Bella, tenha uma boa noite Edward! – disse desligando em seguida.

Edward bufou irritado jogando o telefone na cama, desde que havia voltado foi a uma festa e levou Shelley Foster, não rolou nada, somente fizeram companhia um para o outro. Estava se dedicando não só ao caso de Bella, mas como em outros, comandando sua equipe. Sua cunhada havia lhe falado dos medos da jovem, assim como seus receios, claro que ele a entendia perfeitamente, mas não gostava de ter Quill tão perto dela, nunca gostou do modo como o sobrinho de Harry olhava para Bella. Desceu encontrando Emm e Jazz na sala.

- Soube da última? – Emmett disparou assim que o viu.

-O que foi desta vez?

- Soube que há gente nova no caso.

- Quem?

- Victória Sanders, uma ruiva de tirar o chapéu! – Edward revirou os olhos assim como Jasper.

- Deixa Rose te ouvir falar assim!

- O que eu posso fazer se sou um apreciador da beleza feminina! E sei que você também é.

- De fato sou, mas as coisas mudaram meu caro!

- O fato de estar apaixonado pela Bella, não quer dizer que não possa apreciar as boas coisas da vida! Afinal esse lance de vocês está mal resolvido.

- Emmett coloca uma coisa nessa tua cabeça... – Edward disse encarando o irmão. – Eu amo a Bella, e nem dez ruivas gostosas irão mudar este fato!

- Tá bom, não tá mais aqui quem falou. Mas que ela é gostosa, a isso ela é!

- Não liga pra esse idiota, falou com Bella? – Jasper perguntou mudando de assunto.

- Ela desligou na minha cara, acredita? – falou indignado.

- Por quê? – Emmett e Jasper perguntaram em uníssono.

- Porque fui com Shelley na festa de sexta...

- Tente compreender Edward, não deve ser nada fácil pra ela saber que você está saindo com outras mulheres, mesmo que seja como amigos. – Jazz a justificou.

- Sei disso Jasper, mas ela também fica pra baixo e pra cima com aquele Quill e...

- O sobrinho do Harry? – perguntou Emmett.

- Ele mesmo, agora Bella deu pra ficar com ele pra cima e pra baixo, é Quill pra cá, Quill pra lá...

- Nunca pensei que fosse vê-lo com ciúme!

- Não é ciúme! – mentiu.

-Oh claro que não! – ironizou Emmett.

-Só não gosto dele, não gosto do modo como a olha e...

-Isso se chama ciúme meu caro! Faz parte do pacote quando se apaixona! – seu irmão explicou jogando o braço sobre seu ombro. – Não deve ser nada fácil ficar aqui enquanto sua mulher está em uma ilha paradisíaca com um moreno parrudo e bonitão pra cima e pra baixo. – provocou o irmão.

- Vá à merda Emmett! – Edward cuspiu furioso se pondo de pé. – Ele que se atreva, eu acabo com aquele babaca!

- Quem te viu e quem te vê, mano! A Bellinha te pegou de jeito não foi?

- Não vejo a hora desse inferno acabar, para eu poder ir buscá-la.

- Estamos avançando meu irmão... – comentou Jasper. – Outra operação está programada, aos poucos vamos encurralando aquela corja. Nos reuniremos com o FBI e a Interpol amanhã.

-Excelente!

Victória Sanders foi apresentada a todos, foi designada para trabalhar diretamente com os Cullen. Seus olhos estavam fixos em Edward, havia se encantado com sua beleza e seu ar imponente. Quando foram apresentados Edward havia dado uma boa olhada nela, realmente era uma linda mulher, mas foi impossível não fazer comparações e sem sombras de dúvidas, Bella era ainda mais linda.

Não deixou de notar o olhar da agente em si, simplesmente fingiu que não notou. Preferiu prestar atenção nas palavras Thompson o agente da Interpol, Jacob e Carlisle.

- Descobrimos ramificações da organização em alguns países da América do sul, em especial o Brasil. – os Cullen trocaram um olhar significativo.

- Em que local do Brasil, é um país tão grande. – Carlisle perguntou como quem não quer nada.

- Nossas fontes informaram que há três células agindo em três estados diferentes, Pernambuco, nas praias, houve um desaparecimento considerável de mulheres jovens e bonitas. Assim como na região sul, em Florianópolis pra ser exato. Já no Rio de Janeiro o numero é ainda maior, aqui está o relatório dos desaparecimentos.

- Trafego de mulheres... – Esme disse enojada. – Pra onde esses calhordas as levam.

- Pelo que soubemos o destino é a Europa, descobrimos que anualmente há um leilão em Milão, onde milionários excêntricos se reúnem e compram algumas garotas como escrava sexual, infelizmente é um negócio muito rentável.

- Mas nem todas são leiloadas certo?

- Exatamente... – disse Thompson. – As que não são requisitadas para o leilão, são vendidas para casa de prostituição ou simplesmente descartadas.

- Deus do céu!

- Tenho gente minha infiltrada em cada uma destas células, assim como agentes do FBI, estamos aguardando o leilão deste ano para agir. Enquanto isso, temos alguns mandatos de busca e apreensão a cumprir.

O tempo passava e Edward se dedicou a outros casos, em muitos deles Victória o auxiliava, chegaram até a participar de algumas operações juntos. Mas tal aproximação não agradou em nada Rosalie que não havia gostado nada da ruiva, assim como Alice que pensava em sua irmã.

O FBI e a Interpol estouraram mais alguns armazéns que pertenciam aos Volturi, já o promotor Lewis deu inicio ao processo, acusando formalmente Aro Volturi de assassinato, a notícia teve repercussão mundial e Isabella Marie Swan era apontada como a responsável pela denúncia e principal testemunha.

Jornais, revistas, internet, telejornais, não se falava em outra coisa senão na fotógrafa que acusava Aro Volturi de assassinar friamente uma mulher. Anne, a mãe de Alice mal pode crer quando viu a notícia, seu pai também. Depois de uma longa discussão com ambos, a jovem Alice achou melhor ficar com os Cullen.

- Não consigo compreender... – dizia ainda muito abalada. – Bella é filha dele, pensei que fosse se preocupar com ela, mas a única preocupação daqueles dois é com o que vão dizer se descobrirem que há uma ligação entre eles. – Edward serrou as mãos em punho ao ouvir aquilo.

- Acha que sua mãe pode contar algo? – indagou Carlisle.

- E correr o risco de que descubram que Bella é uma Brandon? Jamais.

- Filha, esta casa está aberta a você, fique o tempo que precisar. – Esme disse a abraçando, gostava muito da nora.

- Obrigada Esme, vocês têm noticias da ilha?

- Não, infelizmente não conseguimos entrar em contato com a ilha. – Alice olhou para Edward, que acenou negativamente de forma discreta, há dois dias que não conseguia falar com Bella, na realidade mal se falaram depois da discussão que tiveram e se perguntava se ela ainda estaria brava com ele?

Alice também não conseguiu falar com a irmã e da ultima vez que o fez a ligação estava péssima. Carlisle também tentou entrar em contato com Harry e Sue e nada, nem mesmo o celular de Seth.

A notícia chegou à ilha pelas revistas que Rosalie prontamente enviava para Leah, Isabella sentia que o cerco estava se fechando e mais dia menos dia, teria que voltar para depor e encarar Aro Volturi. Surpreendeu-se com a repercussão do caso, só se falava naquilo em todos os meios de comunicação. Tentou falar com Edward, desde a discussão que tiveram mal se falaram, precisava de notícias, estranhou ninguém ter entrado em contato com ela ou com os outros.

- Droga! Não consigo falar com nenhum deles, essa porcaria está sem sinal!

- Não vai adiantar. – disse Seth. – Soube que a torre de telecomunicação está com problemas, já estão fazendo os reparos, mas vamos ficar sem sinal por mais dois dias.

- Maravilha! – soltou jogando o aparelho sobre o sofá. - Preciso falar com eles, será que podemos ir ao Rio, ligamos de lá o que acha? – disse para Harry, a jovem estava na casa deles, na realidade Bella passava mais tempo lá do que na casa em si.

- Tudo bem, preciso mesmo de algumas coisas de lá, aproveito e compro tudo. – Isabella sorriu se pondo de pé.

- Então vou pra casa me trocar, te espero lá.

- Mas nós vamos com a minha lancha e...

- Vamos com a outra lancha, Edward disse que ela é mais veloz, voltaremos mais rápido.

- Tudo bem então, nos encontraremos lá. – a jovem atravessou a ilha, tomou um banho e trocou-se rapidamente fechou a casa e deixou Eddie pra dentro.

Assim que chegaram à marina, Harry e Sue foram às compras, Quill, Leah e Seth ficaram com Bella, que procurava um lugar onde pudesse usar o telefone.

- Onde poderíamos encontrar um telefone? – perguntou se voltando para Leah e Seth, afinal os dois conheciam tudo por ali.

- Vamos ao Joca's, é um quiosque que tem aqui perto, conheço o dono, é um cara bem legal! – Leah disse os levando até o quiosque, havia algumas pessoas nas mesas sob os guarda-sóis.

- Oi Joca? – Leah chamou assim que entraram, o homem abriu um belo sorriso ao ver a morena, acompanhada de seu irmãos e mais dois amigos.

- Oi Leah! Uau, quem é a gata? – perguntou ao ver Bella.

- Esta é Bella, uma amiga minha, ela não é daqui.

- Mais uma gringa? – brincou piscando para as duas.

- Bella, este é Joca, e meu caro Joca, está é Isabella.

- Oi! – Bella disse o cumprimentando em inglês, já que o homem parecia falar fluentemente.

- É um prazer ter tão bela criatura em meu estabelecimento! – brincou ao cumprimentá-la.

-Deixa de ser abusado, Joca! – ralhou Seth.

- Este é meu primo Quill! – Leah disse ao apresentar os dois.

-O que os trás ao meu humilde estabelecimento? – disse assim que cumprimentou Quill.

- Não estamos conseguindo usar o celular, sabe o que tá rolando? – Seth perguntou sentando-se no banco apoiando o braço no balcão.

- Há problemas em duas torres de telefonia móvel, já estão fazendo a manutenção, mas sabe como essas coisas demoram.

- Será que tem jeito da Bella usar seu telefone?

- Eu pago! – Bella se apressou em dizer.

- Assim você me ofende princesa, use e abuse deste seu servo! – Isabella sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Me acompanhe, por favor. – Joca disse levantando uma aba do balcão, dando passagem a Bella. – O telefone fica ali dentro, no meu escritório.

- Com licença.

- À vontade! – Isabella o agradeceu de novo discando os códigos em seguida o numero de Edward.

"Alô?"

- Edward?

"Bella? De onde está falando?" – sorriu ao ouvir a voz dela, soltando um suspiro aliviado.

- De um quiosque na praia, é de um amigo de Leah e Seth, estamos com problemas para usar os celulares por aqui.

"Por quê?"

- Não sei direito, ao que parece há problemas em duas torres. – disse dando de ombros. – Como estão as coisas por ai?

"Agitadas com a repercussão do caso, houve outra operação, o cerco está se fechando."

- A noticia chegou aqui também, confesso que estou assustada.

"Não fique, tudo vai acabar bem!"- a jovem sorriu ao ouvi-lo.

- Assim espero! Sinto sua falta!

"E eu a sua!"- Edward respondeu prontamente.

- Diz pra Alice que está tudo bem, que vou ficar bem, tenho que ir.

"Mas já?"

- Não posso abusar da bondade do amigo de Leah... – Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça. – Eu te amo!

"Também te amo!"

-Assim que o sinal voltar, te ligo tá bem?

"Vou ficar aguardando, se cuida Bella, por favor..." – ele pediu sentindo um aperto em seu peito, uma sensação estranha, Bella soltou um longo suspiro, sentindo o mesmo. "E não se esqueça do que eu lhe disse quando parti... Eu te amo e jamais duvide disto!"

- Te amo, se cuida e juízo mocinho!

"Pode deixar! Beijo!"

- Beijo! – a jovem disse desligando em seguida, novamente soltou um longo suspiro secando as lágrimas, sentia falta dele.

Voltou para o quiosque, sento-se ao lado de Seth e pediu uma água de coco, o papo estava animado, mas aquela sensação ruim não a deixava.

- Venha Bella, quero lhe mostrar minha futura namorada! – Seth brincou a puxando em direção à praia, a jovem sorriu meneando a cabeça, acabou esbarrando em um homem alto, loiro que usava um rabo de cavalo.

- Desculpe! – pediu sentindo um calafrio lhe percorrer a espinha ao olhar naqueles olhos azuis tão frios.

- Não foi nada, princesa! – respondeu em inglês, para sua surpresa, Seth a puxou em direção a praia. Isabella ainda sentia-se estranha, algo naquele homem fez com que aquela sensação ruim ao aumentasse.

James a observava desde que Isabella havia colocado os pés no quiosque, mal podia crer na sorte que teve, pois havia encontrado a garota que faltava. Sacou o celular assim que Bella se afastou.

- Encontrei a garota perfeita, ela se encaixa perfeitamente no que o cliente pediu.

"E o que está esperando? Traga-a!"

- Ela é americana e está acompanhada.

"Se livre da companhia, e a traga, esse perfil é muito difícil de encontrar, demos muita sorte."

- Apago os três?

"Se for necessário, sim."

- Ok! – disse desligando o telefone, discando novamente. – Tenho um serviço pra vocês dois, temos uma encomenda para entregar. – James passou o endereço do quiosque desligando em seguida, seu olhar fixo em Bella. Minutos depois se afastou do quiosque, quando seus capangas chegaram.

- Trouxeram o que eu pedi?

- A vam está ali... – um dos capangas disse apontando discretamente. – Aqui está o clorofórmio, se a pegarmos sozinha, não chamará tanto a atenção.

- Tentem ser o mais discreto possível! – pediu voltando para o quiosque.

Isabella voltou para o quiosque com Seth, conversavam sobre a futura namorada do garoto, a jovem ria descontraída. Joca fez mais alguns galanteios e os quatro se despediram indo em direção à marina.

Caminhavam pela orla, no sentido da marina enquanto jogavam conversa fora, quando foram abordados por três homens encapuzados e armados.

- Se ficarem quietinhos, ninguém sai ferido aqui! – disse um dos homens e português, Bella e Quill, não entenderam o que ele dizia, mas Seth traduziu pra eles rapidamente.

"_**Você já não tem problemas o suficiente Isabella? Ooo... Sina!" – **_pensou enquanto analisava a situação, mas se aplicasse o que aprendeu com Edward, com certeza alguém sairia ferido e com sua sorte, não duvidava que acabassem os quatro mortos.

- Tudo bem meu amigo, não queremos problemas, ok? – dizia Seth com as mãos para o alto em rendição, assim como Quill, Leah que já chorava e Bella.

- Nós só queremos a garota. – disse apontando para Bella, que olhou para Seth.

- Eles querem você.

- Como é que é? "_**Seriam homens dos Volturi? Eles teriam me encontrado?" **_– a jovem pensou sendo puxada com força pelo braço.

- Cuidado, não danifiquem a mercadoria.

- Seth olhou para Leah, franzindo o cenho.

- Não podem levá-la! – Quill gritou indo pra cima do homem que a segurava, ele não pensou duas vezes e atirou.

-NÃAOO! – Bella gritou se debatendo, Seth e Leah correram para junto de Quill, que foi baleado na coxa.

- Alguém mais vai bancar o herói? – perguntou apontando a arma para Leah e Seth.

- NÃO! Eu vou com vocês, podem me levar, diga a eles Seth!

- Não faça isso Bella! – o garoto pediu.

-Diga a ele! – exigiu.

- Ela vai com vocês. – Leah disse, Bella viu o outro homem se aproximar deles com um pano na mão, o colocando no rosto de Seth que caiu desmaiado, assim como Leah.

-Agora princesa, faremos uma pequena viagem. – Isabella reconheceu aquela voz, era o homem do quiosque, aquele no qual esbarrou, sentiu um cheiro muito forte e algo ser pressionado contra seu rosto, em seguida a escuridão lhe atingiu.

**Horas depois na casa dos Cullen o telefone toca... **

- Alô? – Esme atendeu.

"Esme? Aqui é Sue, aconteceu algo terrível!"

- Sue se acalme e fale devagar. – pediu fazendo sinal para Carlisle se aproximar, colocando o telefone no viva voz. – O que aconteceu?

"Estávamos sem sinal na ilha e...".

-Não estão na ilha? – Carlisle perguntou.

"Não! Estamos no hospital, Quill está ferido...".

- Como ele se feriu, Sue? Onde está Harry?

"Senhor, levaram a menina! Levaram Bella!" – os olhos de Esme saltaram, assim como os de Carlisle.

- Como assim a levaram? De onde?

"Ela ficou na marina com Quill e Seth, para tentar falar com a irmã ou Edward, Seth disse que foram ao quiosque do Joca, e que Bella falou com Edward, mas quando estavam voltando para a marina foram abordados por três homens armados, eles queriam Bella."

- Como assim queriam Bella?

"Seth contou que eles queriam especificamente Isabella, Quill reagiu tentando impedi-los de levá-la, mas levou um tiro na perna. Leah disse que Bella ficou desesperada e pediu pra a levassem de uma vez, foi quando os colocaram pra dormir."

- Os colocaram pra dormir?

"Sim, parece que usaram clorofórmio."

- Onde está Sue?

"No hospital, Seth e Leah passaram por alguns exames e Quill está sendo operado para a retirada da bala."

- Onde está Harry?

"Falando com a policia local, estão fazendo perguntas senhor."

- Disseram algo sobre Isabella?

"Não! Seth e Leah disseram que foi uma tentativa de assalto, o que faço senhor?"

- Fez muito bem de não dizer nada sobre ela, Bella está ilegal no país, poderia complicar as coisas, entrarei em contato, vou para ai o mais rápido possível Sue.

"Desculpe senhor, ma jamais pesamos que...".

- Tudo bem Sue, não se preocupe, iremos encontrá-la.

"Fico aguardando instruções, senhor." – Sue disse desligando em seguida.

- Como isso pode acontecer? Como a levaram assim, do nada? – Esme se perguntava andando de um lado para outro.

- Algo não bate nesta história, preciso falar com aqueles três...

- Acha que Aro a encontrou?

- Impossível! Suspeito que... Suspeito que tenha sido algo bem pior, Esme!

- Oh não! – lamentou se deixando cair sentada no sofá. - Como daremos esta notícia a Edward e Alice?

- Não vai ser nada fácil, reúna a todos, meu amor, vou falar com Jacob e Thompson. – Esme somente assentiu sentindo um aperto no peito.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	12. Chapter 12

**Desculpem a demora, **

**visitas em casa, correria! **

**Mas aqui está p capitulo de sábado!**

**Beijos e divirtam-se! **

**Ah! E não esqueçam de comentar. **

* * *

**CAPITULO XII**

Esme havia reunido seus filhos e Alice na sala de jantar, estavam aguardando Carlisle que falava ao telefone com Thompson, já havia chamado Jacob e aguardava a chegada dos dois.

- O que tá rolando mãe? Porque ta com essa cara? – Emmett disparou ao sentar-se a mesa, os olhos dela pousaram em Edward e Alice.

- Seu pai logo esclarecerá tudo. – sua resposta somente aguçou a curiosidade de todos que a olhavam intrigados, Carlisle só os reunia assim quando queria comunicar algo importante.

- Thompson e Jacob já estão a caminho e... – Carlisle dizia ao entrar na sala.

- Por quê? O que está acontecendo? – Edward perguntou o cortando.

- Complicações, há um fato novo que requer nossa total atenção, preciso que deixem suas equipes de sobreaviso podemos partir a qualquer instante.

- Por quê?Do que está falando exatamente? – Edward insistiu, Carlisle respirou fundo encarando o filho.

- Houve complicações no Rio...

- Complicações? Que tipo de complicações? Falei com Bella há algumas horas e me pareceu tudo bem por lá, tirando o fato de que estão com problemas com duas torres de comunicação, por isso os celulares não estavam funcionando direito. – explicou rapidamente.

- Sei disso meu filho, mas Sue ligou, tem uma hora aproximadamente... – Carlisle socou a mesa, o que deixou a todos perplexos, pois ele era considerado o mais calmo e sensato de todos ali. – Isabella Swan foi levada! – os olhos de Edward saltaram e ele levantou em um átimo.

- O que? Como assim levada? – disparou encarando o pai.

- Ainda não sei os detalhes, filho, Sue estava nervosa demais, Quill está no hospital, ao que parece levou um tiro ao tentar impedir que a levassem.

- Onde foi isso? A que horas?

- Pelo que Sue disse, eles estavam voltando do quiosque onde Bella conversou com você, foram abordados por três homens armados.

- Mas porque a levaram? Aro a encontrou? – perguntou Alice desta vez, a jovem estava trêmula.

- Acho pouco provável! – Carlisle respondeu prontamente.

- Foi assalto? – Rosalie perguntou desta vez.

- Não! Segundo o que Seth relatou, eles queriam especificamente Isabella.

- Isso não faz sentido! – Edward socou a mesa com ainda mais força que o pai, a sensação que tinha era de ter entrado em um mundo paralelo, um pesadelo! – Porque justo ela?

-Oh meu Deus! O que farão com a minha irmã? – Alice disse aos prantos, Jasper estava ao seu lado, tentando acalmá-la.

-Sue contou que quando Quill foi ferido, Isabella se entregou, provavelmente tentando impedir que mais alguém se ferisse.

- Disto eu não tenho a menor dúvida! – disparou Alice. – Aquela maluca, sempre pensando primeiro nos outros e depois em si mesma.

- Como está Quill? – Rosalie perguntou.

- Estava em cirurgia, quando Sue ligou.

- Se estavam especificamente atrás dela, pode ser alguém a mando de Aro, concordam? – argumentou Jasper.

- Este é o ponto Jasper, somente nós e os Clearwater sabiam do paradeiro dela, como os Volturi saberiam exatamente onde encontrá-la? Além do mais, eles teriam invadido a ilha atrás dela, Isabella foi levada em plena luz do dia, estavam caminhando pela orla a caminho da marina.

- O pai tem razão! – Emmett afirmou concordando com Carlisle. – Tem algo que não bate nesta história.

- Por isso chamei Thompson e Black, a situação é extremamente delicada, a polícia local não sabe do desaparecimento de Isabella...

- Porque não? – disparou Alice.

-Porque sua irmã estava ilegalmente no país, Edward e Bella foram de jatinho para lá, estão lembrados? Precisamos do FBI e da Interpol para poder agir dentro do país, por isso preciso que recrutem seus melhores homens, iremos encontrá-la.

- Isso só pode ser um pesadelo! – Edward disse levando as mãos aos cabelos. – Eu não deveria ter voltado! A deixei sozinha, Bella estava assustada, com medo do que estaria por vir... Jamais deveria ter deixado Bella sozinha!

- Lamento Edward, sei o quanto isso deve estar sendo difícil para você Edward, mas se culpar, não vai adiantar de nada agora e tenho certeza de que Bella, não gostaria te ouvi-lo falando assim. Sinto muito meu filho, não vou descansar um segundo, até encontrá-la, eu prometo!

- Vou acabar com um por um desses bastardos! – o ódio e a revolta brilhavam nos olhos de Edward.

- Filho... – Carlisle levou a mão no ombro de Edward. - Preciso que mantenha a calma, não se esqueça de que a Interpol e o FBI não sabem do envolvimento de vocês, e acredito que será melhor que continuem não sabendo. Você terá que ser forte, concentre-se somente em encontrá-la.

-NÂO É JUSTO! – gritou furioso. – Bella não merece passar por tudo isso...

- Ninguém merece, meu filho. – Esme disse ao lado dele, sabia o quanto aquela notícia o tinha afetado.

- Justo agora... Quando finalmente encontro a mulher perfeita pra mim, quando finalmente me permiti amar, ela é arrancada de mim desta forma! – Edward tentava controlar suas emoções, sua ira e sua revolta, seus olhos estavam marejados e ver o filho daquela forma cortou seu coração.

- Seja lá o que for, pelo que minha irmã esteja passando, sei que ela é forte o suficiente pra aguentar, porque Bella me ama e sei o quanto aquela garota ama você.

- Eu a amo Alice, e não vou descansar até encontrá-la novamente e quando isso acontecer, jamais a deixarei sozinha outra vez.

- Isso mesmo, meu filho... – bastou olhar nos olhos de Carlisle, para que Edward soubesse que teria o apoio dele e de sua família. – Pelo que Sue contou, acredito que Bella foi levada pela célula do Rio...

- Acha que Bella foi levada por aliciadores? – havia espanto na voz de Rosalie.

- Tudo leva a crer que sim, por isso precisamos da ajuda de Thompson e Black.

- Thompson disse que tem homens infiltrados nestas células, se é assim não vai ser difícil descobrir onde e com quem Bella está! – Carlisle acenou concordando com Jasper.

- Estamos juntos nessa, mano, não se preocupe, encontraremos a Bellinha.

- Obrigado Emm, quando Thompson e Black chegarem, me avisem, com licença. – Edward pediu subindo para seu quarto, lá se deixou chorar, momentos entre ele e Bella lhe invadiam a mente. Sentia-se impotente perante aquela situação, era como se lhe tivessem arrancado o coração, tamanha dor que sentia. – Onde quer que esteja Bella, aguente firme meu amor, vou encontrá-la, prometo que vou encontrá-la, nem que isso custe a minha vida!

Assim que Thompson e Black chegaram, Carlisle os conduziu para a sala de jantar,a agente Victória acompanhava Jacob.

- O que há de tão urgente Carlisle? Alguma novidade no caso?

- Sim, Thompson, a testemunha foi levada!

- O que aconteceu com Bella? – Jacob cuspiu furioso, tanto Thompson quanto Victória, estranhou sua atitude.

- Ela estava em segurança em uma de minhas propriedades, com gente de minha mais alta confiança.

- Onde fica esta propriedade Carlisle? – perguntou Thompson.

- Rio de Janeiro, Brasil! É uma pequena ilha, que fica há alguns quilômetros da costa de Paraty.

- Invadiram a ilha? Foi isso? - disparou Jacob. – Como a levaram?

- Isabella acompanhou a família que cuida de tudo pra mim, até o Rio, para fazer compras e ao que parece, foram abordados na praia, voltando para a marina. Segundo o relato do garoto que a acompanhava, os homens deixaram claro que queriam especificamente Isabella. – Carlisle explicava pacientemente a eles.

- Com certeza aquele filho da mãe soube do paradeiro dela e...

- Acho difícil Black... – Jasper o cortou. – Se fosse obra dos Volturi, teriam invadido a ilha, Isabella foi abordada na praia, no Rio. Não havia como saber onde e quando ela estaria lá.

- Whitlock está certo! Estamos trabalhando com a hipótese de Isabella ter sido vitima da célula que age no Rio.

- Está falando de tráfego de mulheres? – Victória perguntou desta vez.

- Sim, pelo modo como foram abordados, mas estamos trabalhando com conjecturas. O fato é que Isabella estava ilegal no país, vou precisar da ajuda de vocês para agir dentro do território brasileiro. Você disse que tem homens infiltrados, certo Thompson?

- Isso mesmo!

- Eles podem nos ser de grande ajuda. - durante horas discutiram sobre o que fazer e o que não fazer, por fim definiram o plano.

- Não posso me ausentar de Seattle, tenho que ficar de olho naquela cobra, mas mandarei Smith em meu lugar, ele entrará em contato com nossos informantes por lá. – disse Thompson.

- Vou com vocês, Victória vem comigo, e você Sam, fica e auxilia Thompson, acredito que vão usar suas equipes, certo?- perguntou se voltando para Carlisle.

- Em um numero limitado, para não chamarmos a atenção, vou falar com o superintendente, para que libere nosso acesso ao país, isso envolve assunto diplomático.

Estava tudo acertado, todos se preparavam para ir ao Rio, onde Carlisle se encontraria com o secretário de segurança do Rio de Janeiro. Alice foi de voo comercial e do aeroporto foi direto para a marina, onde Harry a aguardava.

Edward, Emmett e Jasper ficaram com seus homens no Rio, Esme e Rosalie foram para a ilha, encontrar Alice. Jacob, Victória e Sam, ficaram com eles na casa do Rio, onde montaram acampamento.

Jacob, havia acompanhado Edward, Emmett e Jasper até a ilha para ouvir o depoimento de Seth, Leah e Quill, claro que Smith os acompanhou também. Os três relataram tudo o que houve desde que saíram da ilha, omitindo a parte em que Bella ligou para Edward. Joca também havia sido avisado por Leah, que explicou por cima a situação pra ele.

- Quando Leah me contou o que houve, mal pude crer... – dizia Joca, os cinco estavam acompanhados de Carlisle desta vez, assim como o chefe de segurança publica do Rio, coronel Sérgio Abreu. – Bella assim que entrou chamou a atenção, tão linda, com aquele sorriso tímido e cativante... – Edward cerrou as mãos em punho, não gostava nada do modo como ele se referia a Bella. – Tão simpática e tão doce.

- Notou algo de diferente, enquanto eles estiveram aqui? – Jacob perguntou.

- Oh sim, havia um homem que não tirava os olhos dela, era alto, loiro e usava um rabo de cavalo. Bella até esbarrou nele sem querer quando foi acompanhar Seth até a praia, depois o homem sumiu.

- Já o viu por aqui antes?

-Varias vezes, é um gringo! Oh desculpe! – pediu erguendo as mãos. - Ao que parece é americano, pelo que andei ouvindo aqui e ali, seu nome é James, James Stuart se não me engano.

- Obrigado, Joca! – Edward agradeceu quando os outros se afastaram.

- É um homem de muita sorte senhor Masen, Isabella é uma mulher incrível, espero que a encontre logo.

- Eu também Joca, obrigado, por tudo!

- Estou à disposição, para o que precisarem. – se despediram com um aperto de mão.

O tempo passava e o desespero tomava conta de Edward, eles estavam sempre um passo atrás do tal James, seus homens junto com uma equipe da policia civil local, estouraram um cativeiro localizado na favela do Pavãozinho, que ficava próxima a Copacabana. Mas James já havia partido com cinco mulheres, entre elas Isabella, o destino? Itália.

**Dias... Semanas... Meses... **

E nenhuma noticia de Isabella, o desaparecimento da jovem veio a conhecimento público, mesmo assim as provas contra Aro eram incontestáveis e antes de receber ordem de prisão, fugiu do país com a família, rumores diziam que havia se escondido no castelo da família, em Volterra.

Edward não desistia da busca por Isabella, fontes informaram que ela havia escapado de James, assim que chegaram à Itália. James foi preso em uma ação conjunta com a Interpol, o FBI e os homens de Carlisle que invadiram o leilão.

Muitos figurões foram presos em flagrante, e muitas mulheres salvas de um destino cruel. Das mulheres capturadas no Rio, restaram somente duas, em seus depoimentos, contaram como Isabella havia escapado e levado consigo a jovem Maria Isabel.

- Segundo o depoimento delas, Bella conseguiu fugir, assim que pousaram em um aeroporto clandestino na região da Toscana... – explicava Jasper. – Ela imobilizou dois guardas e os desarmou.

- Ensinou Bella a mexer com armas? – Alice perguntou se voltando para o cunhado.

- Claro que não! Desajeitada como era, seria capaz de atirar em si mesma, ou em mim. – todos riram da resposta de Edward, até mesmo ele próprio, sentia-se aliviado por Bella não estar mais nas mãos daqueles homens.

- Tem razão... – concordou a cunhada. - Mas a pergunta agora é, onde Bella pode estar?

-Em qualquer lugar desta região. – disse Jasper fazendo um circulo no mapa, sobre toda a região Toscana.

-O pior é que esse território pertence a Aro! – lembrou Carlisle.

- Que ótimo! Estou começando a acreditar que Bella tem razão, quanto a sua sorte!

- Sou obrigado a concordar com você cunhadinha! A Bellinha bem que poderia ter fugido no Brasil.

- O fato é que estaremos em território inimigo, teremos que ser muito cautelosos e discretos. Agora vamos, Black vai interrogar James e não quero perder isso por nada! – Edward, Jasper e Emmett o acompanharam.

- Desembucha Stuart, quem foi que fez este estrago na sua cara?

- Foi culpa daquela vadia! Ela fudeu com a minha vida, desgraçada! – cuspiu furioso, Edward sorriu orgulhoso, afinal Bella havia aprendido direitinho.

- Soube que ela te bateu? O que fez a Isabella?

- Não fiz nada, aquela mulher é maluca!

- Porque a levaram, porque especificamente ela?

- Há tempos havíamos recebido uma encomenda vinda lá de cima... – disse se referindo aos seus superiores. – O chefe havia passado a descrição e quando a vi no quiosque... Ela se encaixava perfeitamente no perfil, com seus longos cabelos castanhos, aquela boca linda e aquele corpo...

- Sabia sobre o fato de Isabella ser testemunha do caso Volturi?

- Não! Não fazia ideia! Quando me disse seu nome, ela sorriu de um jeito estranho, Isabella era diferente das outras que só sabiam chorar. Ela encarava a gente, sempre com aquele nariz empinado, sempre com uma resposta afiada na ponta da língua.

- Com certeza ele fala da Bellinha! – comentou Emmett, Edward novamente sorriu, sim com certeza era ela, ele conhecia bem aquela língua afiada.

- Como se justificou ao entregar a mercadoria, como você mesmo diz?

- Eu to morto cara! Se eu for para a prisão, vão me apagar! Aquela vadia acabou comigo!

- A chame mais uma vez de vadia e eu mesmo acabo com você, Stuart! – Jacob cuspiu entre os dentes em tom de ameaça.

Os Cullen mudaram-se provisoriamente para Londres, levando consigo seus melhores homens, lá tinham total apoio da Interpol e o respaldo do FBI. Estavam a aproximadamente duas horas da Itália o que facilitava e muito a busca por Bella.

Alice e Jasper ficaram noivos, mas não havia clima para comemoração, havia prometido que a irmã seria sua madrinha e a esperaria, para finalmente se casar. Havia rompido relações com os pais, depois do descaso com o desaparecimento de sua irmã. Aos poucos os Cullen retomavam sua rotina, Carlisle e Esme retornaram a Seattle, assim como Emmett e Rosalie que estavam às voltas com o casamento.

Até mesmo Alice e Jasper retornaram depois de um tempo, a esperança de encontrá-la se esvaia a cada dia que passava. Um ano havia se passado desde que foi levada, e em todo este tempo de buscas incessantes, nada foi encontrado, era como se a jovem tivesse sido dragada pela terra.

Edward fechou em si mesmo, tornou-se obsecado por trabalho, se dedicava a empresa ocupando assim seu tempo livre. Eddie, o gato de Bella, agora morava na mansão Cullen, passava a maioria do tempo com Edward, trancado em seu quarto. As coisas de Bella, assim como seus pertences pessoais, também estavam de posse dele, que não cansava de ver e rever as centenas de fotos que Bella tirou na ilha. Assim como as fotos que tiraram juntos, a saudade era cada vez mais intensa, sentia falta da presença dela, do seu cheiro, das vezes que fizeram amor.

Aos poucos Victória ganhava terreno, se tornou amiga de Edward, conversavam muito, e a agente não escondia o interesse nele. Alice lamentava, mas sua irmã havia desaparecido, não poderia culpar o cunhado por tentar ser feliz de alguma forma.

Tanya tentou uma reaproximação, mas Edward não queria saber dela, na realidade se afastou tanto dela quanto das outras, sempre que surgia um evento, Victória o acompanhava. O casamento de Emmett e Rosalie foi o evento do ano em Seattle, a alta sociedade em peso estava lá, mas a felicidade não era completa, pois todos sentiam falta de Isabella ali.

Edward foi acompanhado de Victória, ele havia cedido e as investidas da ruiva e saíram algumas vezes, não havia um relacionamento entre eles, somente saiam juntos de vez em quando, novamente Edward construiu uma muralha envolta de seu coração, guardando a lembrança e a memória de Isabella dentro dele.

Seis meses após o casamento de Emmett e Rosalie, Carlisle foi comunicado que a justiça Italiana autorizou uma ação de busca e apreensão aos domínios Volturi, e Thompson contava com a ajuda dele e sua equipe. Os Cullen voaram para a Itália, Rosalie ficou com Alice no hotel, já que acabara de descobrir que estava grávida.

- Fontes confiáveis disseram que Aro e sua corja, mantêm prisioneiros no subterrâneo do castelo, e que há poucos dias uma mulher foi capturada e trazida a ele.

- Uma mulher? – disse Carlisle.

- Por isso os chamei, ao que tudo indica é Isabella Marie Swan. – o coração de Edward deu um sobressalto, somente com a menção do nome dela. – Ele está tentando arrancar dela quem está por trás da denuncia.

- Como sabe disso? – indagou Jasper.

- Temos gente infiltrada nos mais altos escalões da organização, teremos que agir com cautela, não se sabe como seremos recebidos. – em uma tela, com a planta do castelo ele apontava por onde entrar sem serem notados.

- Vou segurar a polícia local o máximo que eu puder, enquanto vocês libertam os prisioneiros...

- Acha que Isabella está entre eles? – Edward agradeceu mentalmente a Jasper pela pergunta.

- Não, Aro a mantém próximo de si, ao que parece ela exerce certo fascínio nele!

- E quanto a Renata e Jane?

- Nem sinal delas por aqui, Aro veio só!

Edward, Emmett e Jasper reuniram-se com suas equipes, com as plantas do castelo em mãos montaram a melhor estratégia para o êxito da operação. Victória e Jacob se juntaram a eles, assim como os homens sob seu comando.

- Ai gato, é excitante, não é? Toda essa adrenalina! – dizia empolgada com a operação do dia seguinte.

- Porque está tão agitada? – Edward perguntou recolhendo suas coisas, todos haviam se retirado, restando somente os dois.

- É que essa adrenalina toda me excita, o que acha da gente...

- Não vai dar, tenho uma reunião com meu pai e meus irmãos. – disse a cortando simplesmente.

- Porque você está tão estranho Ed? Pensei que fossemos amigos!

-E somos, mas não to a fim de transar hoje, além do mais meu pai quer reunir a todos, é de praxe.

- Então me leva junto! – Victória se esfregou nele como uma gata manhosa.

- Até onde eu sei, você não é da família. - ela bufou se afastando.

- Chato! – Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Nos vemos amanhã, Vick!

- Pelo menos me dá um beijo! – pediu fazendo bico, ele se aproximou colando seus lábios aos dela que tratou de aprofundar o beijo mais do que depressa.

- Tchau Vick! – disse rompendo o beijo, passou em seu quarto no hotel, tomou um banho e foi encontrar sua família na suíte de Carlisle.

- Desculpem o atraso! – pediu cumprimentando Esme com um beijo, fez o mesmo com a irmã e a cunhada.

- Onde está sua sombra? – disparou Alice.

- Quem? – perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- Victória é claro, ultimamente vocês parecem gêmeos siameses! – ironizou.

- Vick e eu somos amigos e...

- Vick? Qual é Edward? Não me venha com essa de amigos, você e suas amigas!

- Você falou igualzinho a sua irmã! – retrucou.

- Ainda se lembra dela? Aquela que você disse que amava...

- Alice! – Jasper ralhou. Edward fechou os olhos cerrando as mãos em punho, entendia a raiva de Alice, mesmo assim doeu ouvir aquilo.

- Ele disse que amava minha irmã... – disse com a voz embargada, apontando para Edward. – Quando se ama de verdade, fidelidade está incluso Edward,Bella prometeu esperar você, está lembrado? Um dia, um mês ou uma vida! - a imagem de Bella dizendo as mesmas palavras lhe veio à mente.

- A procurei por mais de um ano, Alice! O que queria que eu fizesse? Você não sabe dos meus sentimentos, não sabe nada!

- Sei que Bella estava certa! O que existiu entre vocês, morreu naquela ilha Edward! Por mais que você a amasse, porque sei que a amou... Como acha que minha irmã reagirá a sua mais nova amiga, Edward? Já parou pra pensar nisso, ou só pensa com a cabeça debaixo?

- Parem com isso vocês dois! – exigiu Carlisle, vendo a dor nos olhos do filho.

- Me desculpem... - Alice pediu pegando sua bolsa. – Me desculpe, Edward, não tenho nada haver com sua vida, é um homem livre. Eu me excedi, e peço desculpas, te vejo em nossa suíte. – disse para o namorado que somente assentiu.

- Desculpa cara, ela anda sensível demais, sente falta da irmã.

-Ela ta certa, fui fraco...

- Você só seguiu em frente, Edward... – disse Esme. – A procurou incessantemente por mais de um ano, uma hora teria que dar um rumo pra sua vida, filho.

- E se a tal mulher for mesmo a Bella? – sua irmã perguntou. – O que fará Edward?

- Não sei... Sinceramente eu não faço ideia.

- Eu é que não quero estar na tua pele,Victória de um lado e a Bellinha do outro, se tá ferrado, mano.

- Não há nada entre Victória e eu. – insistiu.

- Homens! – cuspiu Rose revirando os olhos.

- Pois não é o que parece, meu caro! – disse irônica. – Estão sempre juntos pra cima e pra baixo, a leva em todas as festas e eventos e anda dormindo com ela que eu sei! – acusou. – Pra você pode não significar nada, mas pra ela, garanto que significa e muito, Edward! Eu te amo, meu irmão, mas você é um completo idiota!

- Rose! – Emmett a repreendeu.

- E o que é pior, fez o mesmo com Bella...

- Eu amava Bella, o que tivemos não se compara...

-Que se apaixonou por ela, nós sabemos, que transavam era óbvio, talvez tenha sido mesmo especial, diferente, mas alguma vez disse a Bella que ela era sua namorada? Que estavam juntos como um casal? Sinto muito meu irmão, mas você mesmo que inconscientemente a tratou como trata suas "amigas".

- Bella evitava falar em um futuro e...

- Eu sei, Alice me disse!

- O que acham de nos concentrarmos na operação de amanhã? - Carlisle apontou mudando de assunto. – Independente de quem for a mulher que Aro mantém presa, mantenham em mente que é a chance que temos de colocar um fim em seus desmandos. Finalmente aquele crápula irá pagar por seus crimes.

- Isso mesmo! – disse Emmett abraçado à esposa.

- Rosalie ficará aqui com sua mãe e Alice. – a loira assentiu assim como Esme. – Masen, Mccarty e Withlock, vocês estarão à frente de suas equipes. Tomem muito cuidado, não sabemos o que encontraremos lá, em que condições estão estes prisioneiros. E acima de tudo lembrem-se de manterem-se anônimos, há muito em risco aqui.

- E não ousem se machucar!- os três riram com o modo de Esme falar. – Se cuidem lá dentro meus filhos e voltem inteirinhos. – dizia beijando os três como se fossem garotinhos. – Quanto a você... – disse segurando o rosto de Edward entre suas mãos. – Não se preocupe meu filho, as coisas vão se ajeitar, se ainda a ama de verdade, tudo irá se resolver, meu filho!

- Assim espero mãe!

- Não fique bravo com Alice, ela só está cumprindo uma promessa que fez a irmã.

- Que promessa?

- Cuidar de você, enquanto ela estivesse ausente... – Edward se surpreendeu com aquela declaração. – Bella também me pediu pra cuidar de você, por ela, Edward cuide-se e não faça nada impensado meu filho.

-Por ela, mãe, por Bella! – sussurrou abraçado a Esme.

Cinco da manhã as equipes estavam reunidas, devidamente equipadas, o uniforme preto sem qualquer identificação era usado pela equipe Carlisle, com os rostos camuflados por uma maquiagem especifica dificilmente seriam reconhecidos. Edward, Emmett e Jasper, usavam bonés, para disfarçar os cabelos. Jacob e Victória estavam à frente de sua equipe, também aparamentados.

- Vocês precisam agir antes que a policia locam invada o local, a prioridade são os prisioneiros, peço que sejam discretos. – Thompson pediu ao lado de Carlisle.

- Já sabem o que fazer, agora vão! – disse Carlisle, Emmett foi o primeiro a entrar com seu grupo, seguido pelo de Jacob, Victória foi logo depois de Jasper, por ultimo Edward entrou com seu grupo.

Uma vez dentro do castelo, separaram-se, cada equipe cobriria um setor, Emmett e seus homens foram os primeiros a chegar ao subsolo, foram recebidos a tiros pelos homens dos Volturi. Dono de uma mira perfeita, Emmett derrubou dois deles e um de seus homens o restante. Thompson estava certo, havia muita gente ali.

No setor de Jasper não foi muito diferente, assim como no de Jacob e Victória. Edward ficou chocado com a forma desumana como Aro tratava quem simplesmente não compartilhava de sua opinião.

- A polícia vai entrar com tudo que tem, saia daí o mais rápido possível. – ouviram Carlisle pelo comunicador.

- Não podemos sair, temos que encontrá-la. – Edward respondeu.

- Não há mais tempo, Masen, é uma ordem.

- Não vou sair daqui sem ela.

- Pode não ser ela, não há certeza.

- Thompson disse que é, estou mandando meus homens saírem.

- Podem confundi-los com os homens de Aro, Masen, não seja teimoso!

- Preciso ir. – Edward disse liberando seus homens, Emmett, Jasper, Jacob, e Victória fizeram o mesmo. – O que fazem aqui? – Edward perguntou encontrando os quatro.

- Não sairemos daqui sem você. – Emmett respondeu dando de ombros.

- Se vai atrás dela, também irei – disse Jacob.

- Não saio daqui sem você. – Victória disse piscando para ele.

- Faz ideia de onde eles podem estar? – perguntou Jasper.

- Segundo Thompson, os aposentos ficam no ultimo piso, provavelmente é onde aquela cobra está.

- Há muitos tuneis de escape, acredita mesmo que Aro vai esperar até que o encontrem? – lembrou Jasper.

- Algo me diz que ele está lá. – Edward insistiu.

**Enquanto isso em outro ponto do castelo... **

Isabella estava encolhida no canto da cama, sentia que tudo estava perdido, jamais voltaria a ver Alice, Maria, Caterina e Joseph, e acima de tudo, pensava em seu maior tesouro. Edward veio em sua mente como uma doce lembrança, o modo como se amaram da última vez. Sobressaltou com o barulho da porta.

- O chefe que vê-la outra vez. – Félix disse se aproximando de Isabella. – Vamos ver até onde vai essa sua empáfia!

- Vá à merda pau mandado! – a jovem cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Não abusa da sorte fotógrafa, ou...

- Ou o que Félix? Ouviu o que seu amado chefinho disse, se tocar em mim, é um homem morto!

- Vou ter o prazer de acabar com você fotógrafa. – Isabella sorriu irônica enquanto ele a empurrava pelo corredor do castelo.

- Desculpe o adiantado da hora, cara Isabella... – Aro disse assim que ela e Félix entraram em seu escritório. – Espero que sua memória esteja melhor hoje, então vai me dizer quem está por trás daquela denuncia?

- Já disse que eu sou a responsável, porque é tão difícil de acreditar Aro? Estamos nessa há dias, está ficando cansativo!

- Esse seu sarcasmo às vezes é encantador, mas em alguns momentos se torna irritante, não me faça perder a paciência Isabella! Não quero machucar você. – ameaçou Aro.

- Você matou meus amigos seu...

- Olha a boca suja! Esse tipo de palavreado não combina com uma mulher tão linda como você.

-Como veio parar na Toscana? Onde esteve escondida todos esses meses, quem te protege Isabella?

- São muitas perguntas, meu cérebro não funciona muito bem, ainda mais quando sou acordada em plena madrugada.

- Já passa das seis da manhã, Isabella... – Aro segurava o rosto da jovem com uma das mãos. – Agora me diga? – exigiu intensificando o aperto.

Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Jacob e Victória, finalmente cegaram ao andar dos aposentos de Aro, entraram no quarto de Aro, ouviram vozes exaltadas vindo da sala ao lado.

- Faça o que quiser comigo seu bastardo, mas da minha boca não sairá uma só palavra! – Isabella respondeu cuspindo na cara dele. – Edward reconheceu de imediato à voz de Bella.

- Vadia! – Félix disse lhe desferindo uma bofetada, foi com tamanha força que a jovem foi ao chão. Jacob e Edward fizeram menção de entrar, mas Jasper os impediu, fazendo sinal para esperarem.

- Aro? – Caius entrou esbaforido e de arma em punho. – O castelo foi tomado, à policais pra todo o lado sem contar em agentes da Interpol e FBI.

- Malditos! Como conseguiram?

- O castelo está cercado, não há uma só saída livre.

- Quem diria! – Isabella disse sorrindo. – O grande Aro Volturi, o todo poderoso... Tsc, Tsc, Tsc... Vamos ser realistas, você tá fudido! – provocou.

- Me diga de uma vez quem está por trás de você! Uma garota como você, uma fotógrafa freelancer, sem ninguém, não teria cacife para um promotor como Lewis. Quem está por trás da denúncia Isabella!

- Jamais saberá Aro! Já disse que não direi uma só palavra. – Aro a agarrou pelos cabelos perdendo a paciência.

- Diga Isabella, ou lhe jogo aos meus chacais.

- To morrendo de medo! – Isabella debochou.

"_**O que deu nessa maluca?"**_ – se perguntava Edward aflito.

- Jamais saberá Aro! Prefiro a morte a te dar esse prazer...

"_**Ela está sendo fiel a promessa que fez a Carlisle."**_- pensava Jasper de olho no irmão.

-Olha pra você, o todo poderoso Aro Volturi, você não passa de um bastardo, vive desejando o que possui aos outros... Mulheres, dinheiro, poder... Nunca está satisfeito com o que tem, me diz uma coisa Aro, quantas famílias destruiu em nome de sua ambição e sua inveja? – Aro sentiu o sangue lhe ferver nas veias.

Cale-se! – exigiu desferindo outra bofetada no delicado rosto de Isabella. Ao ouvir o estalo Edward novamente tentou invadir a sala, sendo impedido por seus irmãos. - Eu deveria...

- O que Aro? O que você deveria fazer? Me violentar? Dar um tiro bem no meio da minha testa como fez com aquela mulher?

-O que há com você? Não tem medo de morrer, Isabella? – a jovem riu debochada.

- No momento em que seus homens me encontraram eu soube que estava morta, é só uma questão de tempo. No momento em que eles me trouxeram pra este lugar eu soube que jamais sairia daqui, sou um cadáver ambulante.

- Não precisa ser assim, Isabella, você pode ter tudo comigo. – ofereceu acariciando o rosto de Isabella.

- Prefiro mil vezes a morte a ter um homem como você me tocando, e tire essa sua mão nojenta de mim! – exigiu ao sentir a mão dele tocar seu seio.

- Eu a terei Isabella, nem que seja a força.

- Aro não é o momento pra isso. – alertou Caius.

- A amarre na cama Félix, depois que eu terminar, ela é toda sua. – ao ouvir aquilo Jasper fez sinal para os outros quatro, a porta lateral da sala foi aberta com um ponta pé e os três irmãos invadiram a sala, Jacob e Victória entrariam pelo outro lado.

- Coloque as mãos onde eu possa ver Félix, e você também Caius. – Emmett disse com a cabeça de Félix na mira.

- Solte-a Aro! Agora mesmo! – Edward exigiu apontando a arma pra ele, os olhos de Isabella saltaram ao ouvir aquela voz. Mal podia acreditar que era Edward ali... _**"Mas o que ele fazia ali?"**_– se perguntou mentalmente.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	13. Chapter 13

**Desculpem por não ter postado ontem, o motivo foi que **

**minha gata foi atropelada e acabou morrendo! Ela estava conosco há sete anos. **

**Mas a vida segue não é? E aqui está o capitulo de "Terça" **

**Espero que compreendam e me perdoem! **

**Ah! E não esqueçam de comentar. **

**Beijo a todos vcs que acompanham as minhas fics e pelos vários rewies. **

* * *

**CAPITULO XIII**

- Eu disse pra soltá-la, Aro! – novamente Edward exigiu.

- E quem pensa que é para exigir tal coisa? – Aro retrucou apertando Isabella ainda mais contra si.

- Sou aquele que vai acabar com você se não soltá-la, agora mesmo. – disse dando mais um paço na direção deles.

- Olha Isabella... – Aro segurou seu rosto com força, Edward travou a mandíbula ao notar o sangue escorrendo da boca da jovem, assim como seu rosto marcado. Não deixou de notar que seus cabelos estavam loiros. – Você tem um herói que veio resgatá-la.

- Solte-a Aro, não tem pra onde ir... – Jasper disse desta vez. – O castelo está cercado, seu império está ruindo.

- Quem são vocês? – perguntou encarando Edward. – Quem é você?

- O cara que vai meter uma bala na tua cabeça se não soltá-la. – ameaçou, Aro sacou sua arma a apontando para Edward.

- Temos que ir antes que os homens dele cheguem. – alertou Jasper.

- Me diz logo de uma vez quem está por trás daquela maldita denúncia, a quem está acobertando Isabella? – Aro voltou a exigir.

- Jamais direi! Você vai pagar Aro Volturi, vai pagar por todas as atrocidades que cometeu! – cuspiu furiosa tentando arduamente se soltar de seu aperto.

- Vou descobrir Isabella... – disse a segurando pelos cabelos com força. – Precisa entender que sempre tenho tudo que quero! E você será minha! – a jovem cuspiu em seu rosto.

-Nem morta eu serei sua, seu verme nojento e asqueroso! –um rosnado brotava na garganta de Edward, tudo que desejava naquele momento era acabar com Aro, o ódio lhe cegava.

- Solte-a Aro! – exigiu Jacob desta vez. – Não tem escapatória, você será preso aqui, ou nos Estados Unidos, sua organização criminosa já era, está ruindo, como você.

- Eu deveria tê-la matado logo que me trouxeram você! – cuspiu furioso, estava acuado, encurralado. – Maldita!

Alguns homens de Aro entraram com tudo e o tiroteio deu início, Isabella lutava tentando se soltar de seu aperto. Estava assustada, apavorada, temia por sua vida e principalmente, temia pela vida de Edward, Emmett, Jasper e Jacob. Agarrou a mão que Aro empunhava a arma, o tiroteio havia cessado e ambos ainda lutavam pela posse da arma.

Edward passou os olhos pela sala e viu seu irmão Emmett com o ombro sangrando muito, Jasper segurava o braço onde havia sido atingido, Black estava ao lado de Victória que havia sido atingida de raspão.

Seu sangue gelou nas veias ao ver Bella e Aro lutando pela a arma, sobressaltou com o disparo da mesma. Viu os olhos de Isabella saltarem e Aro cair diante de si, a jovem olhava para as mãos ensanguentadas, aterrorizada. Cauteloso aproximou-se, levando dois dedos a jugular de Aro, certificando-se que o mesmo estava morto.

- Bella? – chamou baixo hesitante em tocá-la, já que Isabella tinha os olhos fixos nas mãos ensanguentadas. – Você está ferida? – perguntou dando mais um passo em sua direção.

- Ed... Edward... Oh Edward! – a jovem se jogou nos braços dele afundando o rosto em seu peito. Edward fechou os olhos sentindo o corpo tremulo de Isabella, em seus braços novamente.

-Estou aqui Bella... _**"Estou aqui meu amor!" **_– concluiu mentalmente. – Está machucada? Foi ferida Bella?

- Não! – respondeu meneando a cabeça convulsivamente, erguendo a cabeça para olhar para o amor de sua vida, encontrando aqueles olhos verdes a olhando com preocupação. Mesmo com toda aquela roupa e disfarce, sabia que era seu Edward ali.

- Masen precisamos cair fora daqui! – alertou Jasper.

- Como está o braço? – perguntou sem soltar Bella.

- Foi de raspão, mas Mccarty precisa de um médico. – os olhos de Bella foram para Emmett que estava sentado no chão com a mão no ombro, contendo o sangramento.

- Oh meu Deus! Emmett! – a jovem correu pra junto dele tropeçando no corpo inerte de Félix. – Me deixe ver. – pediu ajoelhada diante dele, examinou o ferimento fazendo uma careta. – A bala ainda está ai, temos que parar o sangramento até sairmos daqui. – disse levantando-se em um átimo. – Volto já!

- Aonde pensa que vai? – Edward a barrou.

- Ver se encontro algo, vai ficar ai parado ou vai me ajudar? - foram na direção do quarto de Aro, Isabella entrou no banheiro e vasculhou o armário, encontrando uma caixa de primeiro socorros.

- ACHEI! – comemorou voltando para o quarto, mas não viu Edward, voltou para a sala e o viu perto da mulher de cabelos vermelhos cor de fogo.

- Você vai ficar bem Vick... – o ouviu dizer a ela enquanto acariciava seu rosto. – É uma mulher forte.

- Fica comigo Ed. – pediu a mulher, Isabella engoliu o nó que se formou em sua garganta. _**"O que esperava Isabella? Que ele esperasse por você por quase dois anos, como esperou por ele?"**_ – disse a si mesma indo para junto de Emmett.

- Vai doer um pouquinho grandão. – avisou antes de começar a trabalhar no ferimento dele, fez um curativo em Jasper também. – Posso dar uma olhada? – pediu próxima a Victória, Jacob e Edward.

- Você não era intolerante a sangue? – Jacob perguntou lhe dando passagem.

- As coisas mudam Jake! – seu tom era sério estava concentrada no que fazia, Edward franziu o cenho ao ouvi-la. – Está ferido?

- Não! O tiro pegou de raspão, mas ela está sangrando muito. – disse se referindo a Victória.

- Com licença. – Isabella pediu retirando o colete, erguendo a blusa de Victória, em silêncio limpou a ferida fazendo um curativo. Não podia negar que a mulher era mesmo linda, parecia ser alta, pelo porte. Seus cabelos eram vermelhos e seus olhos azuis reluzentes. – Pronto, acabei! – disse para Jacob que recolocou o colete a prova de balas na parceira.

- Obrigada! – Victória agradeceu.

- Não foi grande coisa, vocês precisam de um médico! – respondeu se pondo de pé.

- Algum problema? – Edward perguntou estranhando sua atitude.

- Eu passei os últimos cinco dias sendo interrogada, ameaçada de todas as formas possíveis, acabo de matar um homem e tenho meu corpo coberto de sangue que não é o meu... Isso é problema o suficiente pra você? - ele piscou algumas vezes tentando assimilar o que a jovem havia dito, se perguntava o porquê de Isabella ter ficado tão arredia?

- Temos que sair daqui. – Jasper insistiu. – Consegue andar Mccarty?

- Sim, a Bellinha fez um ótimo trabalho aqui. – disse piscando para a mesma.

- E você Sanders?

- Pode me ajudar Masen? Não sei se consigo sozinha. – Isabella revirou os olhos meneando a cabeça, Edward ficou sem saber o que fazer ou o que dizer.

- Será que podemos dar o fora daqui? – soltou irritadiça. – Eu realmente detesto este lugar. – Emmett sorriu meneando a cabeça, assim como Jasper, ambos achava engraçado o fato da jovem estar enciumada e por mais que tentasse esconder, estava cada vez mais óbvio.

- Pode ajudá-la, Black? – Edward disse notando o mesmo que os irmãos.

- Acho melhor ajudá-lo... – Bella interveio. – Eu vou com Jasper e Emmett. – a jovem passou por ele sem ao menos olhá-lo, Edward bufou revirando os olhos.

-Mister C?

"Na escuta Masen."– Carlisle respondeu prontamente.

- Estamos saindo, a refém foi resgatada, Mccarty, Hale e Sanders estão feridos.

"É grave?"

- Vão precisar de atendimento.

"E Aro?"

- Morto! Depois explico, deixe todos a postos.

"Estarei aguardando." – Edward assentiu olhando para Bella.

- Vamos sair logo daqui, ajude a Sanders, Black! – disse indo para perto da jovem. – Isabella vai comigo.

Edward a mantinha perto de si durante o trajeto, não queria e muito menos poderia perdê-la de vista. Seus irmãos estavam logo atrás de si, mas o Castelo parecia uma praça de guerra, havia alguns focos de incêndio e muita fumaça o que dificultava ver com clareza. Ouviam-se muitos tiros, havia muitos cadáveres pelo chão e gente agonizante.

- Não olhe! – Edward pediu virando o rosto da jovem, para que não visse o homem morto próximo deles, Isabella se agarrou ainda mais a ele. Conseguiram passar e finalmente se viram fora do castelo, Carlisle os aguardava no local combinado.

- Bella, é você? – perguntou estranhando o cabelo loiro.

- Carlisle! – a jovem disse o abraçando com força. – Achei que jamais o veria novamente.

- Está tremendo, acho melhor passar por um médico, está machucada? – perguntou ao vê o sangue nas roupas dela.

- Não.

- E você?- perguntou levando a mão ao ombro do filho.

- Inteiro, não se preocupe, mas Mccarty levou um tiro no ombro e Withlock, um de raspão no braço.

- Vou vê-los, fique com ela. – pediu saindo em direção aos outros.

- Como se sente? – perguntou voltando-se para Isabella, que o olhava calada.

- Aliviada, apesar de tudo... – disse envolvendo seus braços em torno de si mesma. - O que fazem aqui? Quero dizer... Como souberam que eu estava ali?

- Thompson nos chamou para ajudar na operação, foi ele que nos disse que supostamente você estava com Aro.

- E como ele soube?

- Informantes, havia gente dele infiltrada.

-Oh, sim claro!

- Onde esteve? Procuramos tanto por você...

- Procurou? Vai ver acabou se distraindo por ai. – Edward semicerrou os olhos.

- Passei mais de um ano varrendo esta região, sem conseguir encontrar nada, absolutamente nada! Nem uma pista sequer de onde você poderia estar.

- Não o culpo por desistir.

- Jamais desisti... – o coração da jovem deu um sobressalto ao ouvi-lo afirmar aquilo com tanta veemência. – Só não consegui encontrá-la.

- Talvez porque eu não quisesse ser encontrada... – Edward franziu o cenho. – Eu precisava me manter oculta.

- Onde esteve? – perguntou hesitante em tocá-la, Isabella soltou um longo suspiro, estava esgotada, estafada, há dias não dormia. – Parece cansada, sente-se bem? – perguntou preocupado.

- Cansada e esgotada tanto física quanto mentalmente... – Edward notou que suas mãos estavam tremulas. - Há dias que não durmo e hoje com certeza não está entre os meus dias preferidos... – ele sorriu meneando a cabeça. – Mas apesar de tudo estou viva, não tenho do que me queixar.

- Senhor Masen? – um de seus homens o chamou.

- Sim, Murphy?

- O agente Black pediu para chamá-lo, senhor. – o olhar que Edward lhe lançou não foi um dos melhores.

- Fique aqui e faça companhia a ela. – disse apontando para Bella. – Nos vemos depois? – perguntou voltando-se para a mesma.

- Provavelmente.

- Precisamos conversar, não suma.

- Não vou, prometo! – Edward sorriu, piscando para ela antes de se virar e ir ao encontro de Jacob Black.

O agente Murphy se postou ao lado de Isabella que bufou revirando os olhos, estava cansada e louca pra desaparecer dali. As coisas estavam confusas em sua mente, os interrogatórios de Félix, a insistência de Aro... Sua morte. O reencontro com Edward e seus irmãos, a linda agente ruiva, estava na cara que algo rolava ali.

- Signorina? Dispiace, signorina si sente bene? (Senhorita? Desculpe, a senhorita sente-se bem?)– o paramédico perguntou a despertando de seus devaneios, o homem olhava preocupado para sua roupa suja de sangue.

- Oh si, sto bene, il sangue nom è mio. (Oh sim, estou bem, o sangue não é meu.) – respondeu soltando um longo suspiro. Mesmo assim ele o guiou até a ambulância mais próxima e a atendeu.

**Enquanto isso...** Edward ia ao encontro de Black que conversava com seus homens.

- Fala Black?

- Como Bella está?

- Bem, na medida do possível.

- O que diremos? Quanto à morte de Aro? – Edward franziu o cenho.

- Se colocar em meu relatório que Bella o matou, a implicará.

- Diga que ele reagiu e eu o matei!

- Mas e os outros?

- Meus irmãos confirmarão minha versão, agora Victória...

- Se falar com ela, com certeza confirmará. – disse o agente Black.

"_**Não acredito que seja assim tão fácil."**_ – respondeu mentalmente.

- Tudo bem, onde Sanders está?

- Já foi levada, creio que ficará no mesmo hospital que seu irmão.

- Vou falar com Carlisle, nos falamos depois. – o agente Jacob assentiu somente.

-Onde está Bella? – seu pai perguntou assim que Edward se aproximou.

- Pedi para que um dos paramédicos desse uma olhada nela, estava abatida demais, e ai como está? – perguntou para Jasper.

- Foi só um arranhão, já o Emm vai ter que operar.

- Já avisei sua mãe e Rosalie, elas estão indo para o hospital, dispense seus homens e vão para o hotel, depois discutiremos sobre o resultado desta operação.

- Aonde vai? – Edward perguntou ao ver o pai saindo.

- Falar com Bella. – respondeu sobre os ombros.

Carlisle convenceu Isabella a ir para o hotel, onde estavam hospedados. A jovem queria ver a irmã e estava preocupada com Emmett, que seria operado, insistiu em encontra-los no hospital. Dois agentes da equipe de Edward foram designados para escoltá-la até o hotel, depois de um banho e vestir roupas limpas, as quais um dos agentes providenciou a pedido de Edward, Isabella foi para o hospital.

Ao chegar viu Rosalie e Esme andando de um lado para outro, pareciam aflitas, Carlisle e Edward não estavam. Jasper veio recepcioná-la.

- Não era para estar descansando? – perguntou preocupado.

- Terei tempo pra isso, como ele está?

- Ainda não sabemos, mas não é uma cirurgia complicada, Emm só vai ficar de molho um tempinho. – disse descontraído.

- Onde está Alice?

- Ela foi à lanchonete, estava agitada demais.

- Imagino. – disse divertida, notou que Rosalie e Esme olhavam para eles de um modo estranho.

- Acho que não a reconheceram... – seu cunhado sussurrou, com um gesto dispensou os homens que a acompanhava. – Venha, antes que Rose e Esme pense que estou flertando com você. – Isabella não conteve o riso.

- Bella? Oh meu Deus, é você? – Esme disparou vindo para junto dela, a envolvendo em um abraço carinhoso, cheio de saudade. – Oh minha querida, não sabe o quanto procuramos por você... – disse acariciando o rosto da jovem. – Sua irmã está ansiosa para vê-la.

- Eu também, como está Esme?

- Preocupada, mas sei que logo meu filho vai estar bem, olhe pra você, está tão bonita! – Esme disse se referindo aos longos cabelos loiros dela.

- Não foi você quem disse que jamais mudaria a cor do cabelo?- Rosalie disse ao se aproximar das duas. - Porque está loira?

- Foi uma ideia idiota que tive... – lamentou. – Não vejo a hora de voltar ao original.

- Ficou bem em você.

- Mesmo assim, prefiro o original! – insistiu. – Eu sinto muito! – pediu se referindo a Emmett.

- Não foi você quem atirou, foi?

- Claro que não!

- Então não sinta sua boba, isto faz parte de nossa profissão, além do mais, não é o primeiro que ele leva. Mas espero que seja o último.

- Onde está Carlisle?

- Oh, ele teve que ter com o agente Thompson e o comandante da polícia local, mas logo estará aqui. – Esme respondeu prontamente.

- Edward foi com ele?

- Não! Ele foi ver Victória, ela também está aqui. – Jasper e Esme lançaram um olhar reprovador para a loira, e aquilo não passou despercebido por Bella.

- Está falando da agente Sanders?

- A própria. – pelo tom que a loira usou, ficou claro que ela não gostava muito da tal ruiva.

-Oh meu Deus! – a jovem se virou ao ouvir a voz da irmã. – Bella? Bella é mesmo você? – disse quase derrubando Isabella ao pular sobre ela.

- Alice!- Isabella retribuiu o abraço esmagador de sua irmã. - Pensei que jamais a veria outra vez, minha irmã.

- Senti tanto sua falta, procuramos tanto por você, o Ed quase enlouqueceu e praticamente varreu aquela região a sua procura, onde esteve todo este tempo.

- É um tanto complicado, Alice...

- Descomplique! – exigiu encarando a irmã.

- É uma longa história, e acredito que aqui não seja a hora nem o lugar para falarmos disto.

- Mas vou querer saber de tudo, detalhe por detalhe. – Isabella sorriu revirando os olhos, ela não duvidava nem por um segundo disso. – Onde está o Ed?

- Foi ver Victória! – novamente Rosalie foi repreendida com o olhar, Alice grunhiu algo inteligível soltando um rosnado, sua vontade era de torcer o pescoço do cunhado.

- Victória é amiga de Edward, filha, ele estava preocupado com ela. – Esme se apressou em dizer.

"_**Amiga? Mais uma amiga? Sei!" **_– Isabella ironizou mentalmente.

**Enquanto isso, no quarto de Victória... **

- Oi! E ai, como se sente? – Edward perguntou ao entrar no quarto, onde Victória ficaria em observação.

- Melhor agora, posso garantir. – a ruiva respondeu prontamente, Edward sorriu revirando os olhos. - Sua amiga fez um excelente trabalho. – disse fazendo careta ao tentar se mover. – Aliás, que é ela? Com certeza não se trata de uma simples testemunha, não é?

- É complicado Vick.

- De onde ela conhece o Black? – insistiu.

- Estudaram juntos, eles se conhecem desde pequenos.

-Entendo! – disse fixando seus enormes olhos azuis nos de Edward, que estava sentado na beira da cama. - E o que há entre vocês? – Edward se levantou incomodado com a pergunta.

- Victória, eu...

- Há algo mal resolvido entre vocês, Ed, todos notaram. Quem é ela e o que significa pra você? – insistiu.

- Me desculpe Vick, mas este é um assunto muito pessoal e um tanto complicado e...

- Oh meu Deus! Se envolveu com ela, não é? Se envolveu com a testemunha de um caso? Mas é claro que é isso! Só assim explica o modo como olhava pra você.

- Acho melhor eu ir embora e...

- Não vá, por favor, fique! – pediu manhosa. – Nem sequer me deu um beijinho! – reclamou fazendo beicinho, Edward revirou os olhos colando seus lábios aos dela que logo tratou de aprofundar o beijo.

- Estamos em um hospital, Vick, ficou maluca? – cuspiu furioso.

- Pois saiba que se eu não estivesse tão dolorida, transaríamos aqui mesmo!

- O que tem em seu soro?

- E ai? Vai me dizer o que rola entre você e aquela mulher? – voltou a insistir.

- Desculpe, mas este assunto não lhe diz respeito, não é de sua conta!

- Claro que é da minha conta, estamos juntos agora e...

- Não estamos juntos... – Edward a corrigiu. – O fato de sermos amigos não lhe dá o direito de se meter em minha vida! O que Isabella é ou foi pra mim não lhe diz respeito!

- Pensei que fossemos mais do que amigos!

- Lamento Vick, mas jamais lhe prometi algo, sempre fui sincero ao dizer que éramos amigos.

- Mas...

- Acho melhor descansar, Vick, depois nos falamos.

- Black disse que tem algo importante para falara comigo, do que se trata?

- Diferente de nós, você e ele terão que apresentar um relatório... – a ruiva afirmou meneando a cabeça positivamente. – Preciso que diga que eu matei Aro e não Isabella. – Victória ficou calada assimilando o que Edward havia acabado de dizer.

- Foi legitima defesa, não a implicará. – cuspiu atravessado.

- Será que pode dizer em seu relatório que eu atirei contra Aro? Meus irmãos irão confirmas a minha versão.

- Tudo isso para protegê-la? Vai assumir a morte de uma pessoa, só para livrá-la?

- É somente mais uma em meu currículo.

- Gosta dela não é?

- Vick!

- Agora tudo faz sentido... – disse tentando se ajeitar na cama. – Sua busca desenfreada por uma simples testemunha, seu olhar distante na maioria das vezes em que transamos... É ela não é? Era por causa dela, esta tal Isabella, você a ama não é?

- Isabella foi à única mulher a qual amei... – confessou. – A única que amo! – os olhos da ruiva faiscaram. – Eu tentei Vick, tentei seguir em frente, mas não consegui esquecê-la, eu ainda amo Isabella mais que tudo! – não havia mais como negar.

- Por isso está me pedindo para mentir em meu relatório? – seu tom havia mudado, Victória sentia raiva, muita raiva de Isabella! – Pois saiba que vou dizer exatamente o que vi, sua querida Isabella disparou a arma enquanto tentava se livrar dele, foi legitima defesa.

- Pensei que fossemos amigos.

- E somos, mas por mais gostoso que você seja meu caro, não vou arriscar a minha carreira para você livrar a pele de sua queridinha!

- Se fosse ao contrário, ela não pensaria duas vezes em arriscar o que quer que fosse... – Edward retrucou furioso. - Por isso é que eu amo, Isabella!

- SAI DAQUI! – Victória gritou atirando o travesseiro nele.

- Espero que melhore logo! Adeus Victória! – disse saindo do quarto, bufou esfregando as mãos no rosto, sabia que de alguma forma, Victória ainda lhe causaria problemas. Lamentou por ter sido fraco e cedido a tentação, Alice estaria certa? O quanto lhe custaria ter se envolvido com Victória?

- Até que enfim te encontrei! – Edward despertou de seus devaneios com a voz de seu irmão Jasper.

- Jazz? E ai, a cirurgia terminou?

- Não sei, vim te procurar, Bella chegou... – avisou. – Achei melhor vir te chamar, já que Rose disse a ela que estava com Victória.

- Juro que se Rose não estivesse grávida, eu cortava aquela língua afiada. – seu irmão sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Rose não confia em Victória, e ai falou com ela?

- Se recusou a mudar o relatório, ela sabe sobre Bella e eu.

- Victória é uma mulher inteligente, deve ter ligado os pontos, qualquer um que estivesse naquela sala teria notado que rola algo entre vocês. Mesmo estando disfarçado, o modo como te olhou, o brilho naquele olhar meu irmão...

- Eu sei... – Edward respondeu soltando um longo suspiro. – Mas Bella está diferente, não só aparentemente, algo nela mudou, não sei dizer o que, mas posso sentir.

- Não sabemos pelo que Isabella passou, foram quase dois anos escondida, Deus sabe onde, esteve sob o domínio de Aro, por dias... Não fazemos a menor ideia do que houve com ela, você estava lá, ouviu o modo como tratava Félix e principalmente Aro.

- Não achou estranho o fato dele tê-la mantido tanto tempo viva? Não era de Aro ser tão tolerante. – lembrou Edward, enquanto caminhavam para a sala de espera.

- Tem razão, ele mesmo teria dado cabo dela, acha que... – Jasper se calou pensativo. – Acha que Aro pode ter se interessado por Bella de alguma forma? Ele a queria nem que fosse a força.

- Acha que Aro se apaixonou por Bella? – havia incredulidade na voz de Edward.

- Não me olhe assim, você mesmo se apaixonou por ela assim que a viu... – disse como se fosse óbvio. Isso explicaria o fato de mantê-la por tanto tempo ali. Além do mais, Renata e Jane se afastaram dele, o porquê é uma incógnita.

- Somente Bella poderá nos dizer o que realmente houve e porque Aro a manteve viva todos esses dias.

- Tem razão, somente ela poderá nos esclarecer muita coisa. – Edward somente assentiu, ao chegarem à sala de espera, os olhos de Edward se fixaram na figura de Isabella que conversava com Rosalie, Alice e Esme.

Apesar de abatida e aparentemente cansada, Isabella estava linda. Seus cabelos agora estavam loiros, ela havia feito luzes, mas Edward preferia sua cor original. Havia algo diferente nela, estava mais corajosa, mais forte, e sem sombras de duvidas, mais linda do que nunca.

- Oi! – disse ao se aproximar das três. – Sente-se melhor, Bella?

- Bem melhor, obrigada!

- Estávamos contando as novidades a Bella. – Esme comentou abraçando o filho.

- Bella não acredita que Emm e Rose se casaram. – Alice disse indo para junto de Jasper.

- Contou a ela que estamos noivos?

- Isso ela não disse! – Bella disparou, Alice lançou um olhar nada bom para o noivo. – Quando ficaram noivos? Já tem data marcada?

- Não, como poderia marcar uma data se minha madrinha estava desaparecida! – retrucou Alice.

- Como sempre, estou empatando a vida de alguém! – Isabella lamentou. – Por falar nisso, o que aconteceu com Quill? – perguntou ao se lembrar do amigo.

- Ele está bem, o tiro acertou sua coxa, mas logo foi operado, já está novo em folha. – Jasper explicou prontamente, Edward somente a olhava, admirado.

- E Sue, Harry, Seth e Leah?

- Estão todos bem, não se preocupe minha filha. – Esme disse acariciando seu rosto ternamente. – Acho que deveria voltar para o hotel, parece cansada, depois de tudo pelo que passou, não deveria estar aqui.

- Não se preocupe Esme, estou bem. – Isabella teimou, mas mal conseguia manter-se em pé, seus olhos pesavam toneladas.

- Ela não está bem. – Esme sussurrou para Edward, estava preocupada com Isabella. – Acho melhor levá-la para o hotel, filho.

- Não creio que ela virá comigo, mãe. – respondeu da mesma forma.

- Bella? Esme tem razão, você tá um bagaço! – disse Alice, sua sogra a olhou chocada. – Vá para o hotel e descanse, temos uma conversa pendente e você mesma disse que será longa e complicada.

- Alice eu... – ao se levantar Isabella sentiu uma vertigem, em um átimo Edward estava ao seu lado, a amparando.

- Sua irmã tem razão, precisa descansar. – Edward a mantinha segura em seus braços, Isabella por um momento fechou os olhos aspirando fundo, se deliciando com aquele perfume que tanto sentiu falta. Sentia-se tão segura naqueles braços, como se nada nem ninguém pudesse atingi-la. – Eu te levo pro hotel. – disse passando os braços pelas pernas da jovem, a segurando firme nos braços.

- Me coloca no chão, eu sei andar, sabia?

- Sim, eu sei, mas não está em condições, agora vamos. – a jovem revirou os olhos enquanto os quatro riam da sena.

- Vejo vocês logo mais, diz pro Emmett que mandei um beijo e que espero vê-lo logo.

- Vou dizer, não se preocupe. – Rosalie disse acenando para Isabella.

- É sério Edward, me coloca no chão. – voltou a pedir.

- Não, fica quietinha ai. – Isabella bufou emburrada, Edward riu com a cara enfezada que fez, particularmente estava adorando tê-la em seus braços. Uma vez fora do hospital, chamou um taxi, colocando-a delicadamente no banco de trás, deu a volta sentando-se ao seu lado. Passou o endereço ao motorista e puxou Isabella pra perto de si, apoiando sua caneca em seu ombro. – Descanse Bella. – pediu com a voz sussurrada.

A jovem assentiu sonolenta, ainda lutava contra o sono, a viagem do hospital ao hotel foi em completo silêncio. Edward apreciava cada segundo ao lado dela, aspirou fundo sentindo seu perfume, notou que havia mudado, mesmo assim, era delicado e suave como o outro. Isabella adormeceu no trajeto, ele a pegou novamente nos braços e a levou até sua suíte, onde dois de seus homens montavam guarda.

- Algum problema senhor? - perguntaram ao vê-lo com Bella nos braços.

- Ela só está cansada demais, pode abrir pra mim? – pediu entregando o cartão ao agente. – Obrigado! – agradeceu fechando a porta atrás de si, a levou até o quarto colocando-a delicadamente sobre, retirou seus sapatos a cobrindo em seguida. – Durma bem meu anjo. – sussurrou ao colar seus lábios na testa dela.

- Fica... – sobressaltou-se ao ouvi-la. – Fica, por favor, não quero ficar sozinha. – pediu abrindo os olhos. – Fica comigo Edward.

- Claro que fico, fique tranquila Bella, vou estar aqui ao lado...

- Não, fica aqui comigo, me abraça Edward. – rapidamente ele se livrou dos sapatos deitando-se ao lado dela, puxando-a pra si. Isabella se aconchegou em seus braços, adormecendo em seguida.

Edward também estava exausto, seu coração batia descompassado, ainda lhe custava crer que ele a tinha em seus braços novamente.

- Durma meu amor, estou aqui para protegê-la e prometo que jamais deixarei você escapar de mim, Isabella! Eu te amo! – sussurrou entregando-se ao sono em seguida.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

* * *

**Ai está! Espero que tenham gostado, sábado tem mais! Até lá. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Espero que curtam, e não esqueçam de comentar! **

**Beijos e um excelente fim de semana para todos! **

**beijos.**

* * *

**CAPITULO XIV**

Isabella despertou sentindo algo pesar sobre si, abriu os olhos espreguiçando-se lentamente.

- Bom dia!

-AAHHHH! – gritou acertando com a mão bem na boca de Edward.

-Au! – gemeu sentando-se, levando a mão ao local machucado.

-Oh meu Deus! Desculpe, mas o que está fazendo aqui? E agarrado em mim? – perguntou indignada.

-Qual o seu problema? – disse com dificuldade. – Você pediu pra que eu ficasse tá lembrada? – Isabella mordeu os lábios tentando se lembrar de quando chegou ao hotel, mas tudo que lembrava era de estar no hospital, com Esme, Rosalie e Alice.

- Como cheguei aqui?

- Eu te trouxe, você mal se aguentava em pé no hospital, te coloquei na cama e quando tentei sair, me pediu pra que ficasse... – dizia se pondo de pé. – Eu quis ficar na sala, mas você pediu pra que eu ficasse aqui, juntinho com você.

- Machucou? – perguntou se levantando, se aproximou dele com cautela. – Me deixa ver. – pediu tirando a mão dele dos lábios, que estavam um pouco inchados. – Desculpe, eu me assustei.

- Eu notei! – disse irônico.

- É que pensei que ainda estava no castelo... Felix e Caius tinham o costume de invadir o quarto onde eu estava, foi reflexo, me desculpe!

- Tudo bem, eu entendo!

-A última vez que um homem ousou tocar em mim... Quebrei o maldito nariz dele. – Edward a olhou confuso.

- Venha... – pediu o puxando até o frigobar. - Me deixa colocar um gelo nisso ai. - pegou uma pedra de gelo e a passou delicadamente sobre os lábios dele. Desculpe! – voltou a pedir, estava envergonhada.

- Não foi nada. – tentou dizer, seus olhos fixos nos de Bella.

-Obrigada!

- Pelo que exatamente? – perguntou confuso.

- Por tudo! Por me salvar, por ter ficado comigo ontem, há quase dois anos que eu não sabia o que era dormir bem.

-Disponha!

- E olha como retribuo... – meneou a cabeça bufando em seguida. - Ma sono dawero un idiota! Ai Isabella come sei stupido!Stupido! Stupido!(Mas eu sou mesmo uma idiota! Ai Isabella como você é burra! Burra! Burra!). 

- No! Non sei stupido, è la donna più bella che abbia mai incontrato.(Não! Você não é burra, é a mulher mais linda que já conheci.) – Edward disse também em italiano.

- Você fala italiano? – perguntou surpresa.

- Fluentemente, não sabia que também falava.

- Aprendi as duras penas, acredite!- ele novamente riu meneando a cabeça, sentia falta daquele jeitinho destrambelhado dela. - Realmente sinto muito!

- Esquece, nem está doendo mais! – mentiu.

- Está inchado. – a jovem disse tocando o local, Edward suspirou fechando os olhos apreciando o toque. Isabella queria beijá-lo mais que tudo, mas seria certo? O que ele tinha com a tal Victória? Estariam juntos? - a jovem se afastou de repente. – Como está a moça? – perguntou do nada, o deixando confuso.

- O que?

- A moça, a tal agente... – Isabella tentava lembrar o nome. – Sanders, não é?

- Oh sim, a Victória? Está bem, você fez um excelente trabalho.

- Soube que foi vê-la ontem. - disse como quem não quer nada.

-Sim precisava acertar alguns pontos com ela, falando nisso, acredito que terá que depor no FBI.

- Fala isso por causa da morte de Aro?

-Sim, tentei assumir a responsabilidade, mas Victória...

- Como assim tentou assumir a responsabilidade? – Isabella realmente não havia entendido.

-Seria somente mais uma morte no meu currículo, quanto a você...

- Não ouse fazer isso Edward! – a jovem o repreendeu. – Não pode assumir a morte de Aro pra me livrar de um interrogatório! Foi um acidente, nem sei se fui eu ou ele quem disparou a aquela arma, sei que fiquei assustada no momento, mas vou arcar com as consequências dos meus atos. Não pode arriscar sua comprometer sua carreira na agência, por uma coisa que eu fiz.

- Desculpe, eu só queria protegê-la.

- Lhe sou grata por tudo Edward, você e seus irmãos estavam lá, me salvaram daquele crápula, eu lhe devo minha vida de novo! Mas não pode me proteger de tudo e de todos, não pode me proteger pra sempre!

- Fui descuidado e você desapareceu por quase dois anos!

- Aquilo não foi culpa sua, ou minha, foi uma fatalidade, eu só estava no lugar errado na hora errada. – falou como se fosse óbvio.

- Não deveria ter voltado, deveria ter ficado com você e...

- Você teve que voltar Edward, eles precisavam de você em Seattle, não adianta ficar lamentando, não podemos mudar o passado! Muitas coisas aconteceram, minhas prioridades mudaram e você seguiu em frente.

- Você não?

- Eu simplesmente sobrevivi, Edward! Dia após dia, sem perspectiva, sem planos, sem sonhos... – o olhar de Isabella de repente ficou perdido e Edward se perguntava o que teria acontecido a ela nesse tempo em que estiveram afastados?

-Nunca desisti de você, Bella, jamais!

-Tem certeza? Soube que encontrou uma nova companhia para suas festas e eventos, que você e a tal agente Sanders, a ruivona de olhos azuis, estão se dando super bem. – comentou

- O que está querendo dizer com isso?

- Me diz você, Edward? O que há entre você e tal Victória?

- Nada! – disse de pronto, Isabella cruzou os braços diante do peito, lhe lançando um olhar mortal. – Somo amigos e...

- Oh sim, claro! – cuspiu sarcástica. – Mais uma de suas "amigas". – Edward bufou revirando os olhos.

- Ela não é importante, nos conhecemos quando Victória entrou no caso, nos aproximamos e acabamos nos tornamos amigos e...

- Não me venha com essa! – retrucou Bella. – Vocês se envolveram Edward, não minta pra mim... Não me tome por idiota! Ela é linda e vocês formam um casal perfeito e com certeza você não precisa mantê-la escondida em uma ilha, longe de tudo e todos, não é? Com certeza pode levá-la aos jantares, festas e eventos, pode apresentá-la como sua "amiga", namorada, amante, ou o diabo que aquela mulher é sua... – Isabella estava cada vez mais exaltada. – Não me olhe assim, estou dizendo a verdade simplesmente, só falta dizer que é somente sexo!

- Bella...

- Para Edward... – pediu levando as mãos aos cabelos. – Não estou reclamando, ou mesmo cobrando algo, mesmo porque não tenho direito algum de fazê-lo, só estou sendo realista, certo? O tempo que passei com você naquela ilha, foi inesquecível, foi sem sombras de duvidas a melhor coisa que me aconteceu, e eu só tenho a lhe agradecer Edward, por tudo que fez por mim, por tudo que me ensinou, que me proporcionou e por tudo que me deu... Você não tem ideia do quanto fui feliz ao seu lado e... - Edward a calou cobrindo os lábios de Bella com os seus, sua língua ávida invadiu a boca da jovem em um beijo urgente, cheio de desejo, paixão e muita, mas muita saudade. Isabella retribuiu o beijo com a mesma intensidade, suas mãos embrenharam-se nos cabelos de Edward que a puxou ainda mais pra si, colando seus corpos até onde era possível.

- Eu te amo... – Edward sussurrou contra a pele de seu pescoço. – Te amo Bella.

- Acredite Edward, eu também te amo, mas infelizmente não há futuro para nós.

-Há, tem que haver... – disse segurando o rosto da jovem em suas mãos. – Não sabe o quanto sonhei com este momento Bella, o momento de reencontrá-la.

- Não sou digna de você!

- Não diz besteira! Você é a mulher que eu amo, a única que já amei e que sempre vou amar.

- Eu preciso ir... – Bella disse se apartando dele, Edward ficou surpreso com sua reação. – Tenho que ir...

- Como assim ir? Pra onde?

- Não posso dizer, mas prometo que volto, me dê dois dias Edward, eu só preciso de dois dias.

- Dois dias? Pra que Isabella?

- Dou minha palavra que volto em dois dias e esclarecerei tudo, até lá acha que Emmett já terá alta?

- Acredito que sim.

- Ótimo! Assim que eu voltar, nos reuniremos e esclarecerei tudo a vocês, a você principalmente, mas agora eu preciso ir.

-Quer que eu vá com você?

- Não, tenho que fazer isto sozinha, mas será que... – Isabella mordeu os lábios, estava hesitante. – Será que poderia me emprestar o dinheiro pro taxi? Eu só tenho a roupa do corpo e...

-Claro... – disse prontamente sacando a carteira, retirou algumas notas de euro entregando a ela. – Isso dá?

- Acredito que sim, eu te devolvo quando voltar, prometo.

- Tsc! Deixa de besteira Bella, só volte pra mim. – pediu voltando a beijá-la. – Venha comigo, tenho um carro alugado, pode levá-lo, é mais confiável.

- Não precisa.

- Por favor, Bella, aceita. – insistiu.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta!

Isabella foi se aprontar enquanto Edward subia para suíte dele, não fazia ideia do que ela faria, mas se Bella deu sua palavra, com certeza voltaria.

- Pra onde está indo?

- Siena! É tudo que posso lhe dizer, confie em mim Edward, voltarem em dois dias.

- Eu confio Bella, tome! – disse entregando a ela o numero do seu telefone. – Qualquer coisa me liga e vou me encontrar com você.

- Está bem.

A jovem saiu de Volterra por volta de onze e trinta da manhã, chegaria a Siena por volta de meio dia, meio dia e meio, o mais tardar.

- Como você pode deixá-la ir sozinha? O que há com você Edward? – sua cunhada dizia andando de um lado para outro. – O que disse a ela? Vocês brigaram?

- Não Alice!

- Se acertaram? – sua irmã Rosalie perguntou esperançosa.

- Também não, Bella me disse que precisava ir a Siena e que voltaria em dois dias...

- E acreditou? Sabe que ela pode desaparecer de novo, não sabe? – retrucou sua cunhada.

- Bella me deu sua palavra de que voltaria em dois dias, sua irmã disse que irá esclarecer tudo, Alice e confio nela.

- Edward está certo Alice, acredito que Bella nos esclarecerá tudo quando voltar. – disse Carlisle.

- Agora só nos resta aguardar o prazo que sua irmã estipulou, meu amor. – Jasper disse tentando acalmá-la.

- Tem razão, me desculpe Ed... – pediu sinceramente. – Mas é que...

- Não se preocupe Alice, eu entendo perfeitamente.

A cirurgia para a retirada da bala foi um sucesso e em dois dias Emmett teve alta, claro que ficaria um tempo de molho, em fisioterapia, mas estava novo em folha. Isabella se hospedou no San Lino, o mesmo hotel em que os Cullen estavam com Alice, depois de acomodar a todos, ligou para Edward.

"Alô?"

- Edward?

"Bella? Onde está?"

-No hotel, onde poderíamos nos reunir?

"Está em sua suíte?"

- Não, me hospedei em outra, estou acompanhada. – o telefone ficou mudo por alguns segundos.

"Acompanhada?" – Isabella sorriu ao notar a mudança no tom de voz dele.

- Como está o Emmett? – perguntou mudando de assunto.

"Bem melhor, já teve alta, mas vai ficar de molho uns meses."

-Isso é bom, eu acho! Estou na suíte 127, poderíamos nos reunir aqui, o que acha?

"Tudo bem, a que horas?"

- Hmm... Em uma hora está bom pra vocês?

"Perfeito!"

- Ótimo, até mais!

"Até mais." – o fato de Bella estar acompanhada deixou Edward incomodado e enciumado, se perguntando se ela teria encontrado alguém? Seria este o motivo para ter voltado a Siena? Alice foi a primeira a chegar, acompanhada de Jasper é claro.

- Nunca mais ouse me assustar deste jeito! Como sai assim sem me avisar? – disparou assim que a irmã abriu a porta. – O que houve com o loiro? – perguntou ao ver os longos cabelos castanhos de Bella.

-Oi pra você também, Alice! – soltou sarcástica. – Quanto ao cabelo, agora me sinto eu mesma. Oi Jasper! – cumprimentou o cunhado com um beijo e um abraço.

- Oi Bella, você está linda!

- Obrigada, mas entrem, por favor. – ao entrarem o casal notou que a sala da suíte de Isabella era conectada a outra suíte.

- Está acompanhada? – Alice perguntou encarando a porta.

- Sim, sentem-se, por favor. – a jovem pediu apontando o sofá, mas mal chegou a sentar-se na poltrona de frente para eles, pois ouviram batidas na porta.

- Acho que os outros chegaram! - anunciou Alice, Isabella foi até a porta a abrindo, eram Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie e Emmett.

- Edward disse que você queria falar conosco, você está linda, filha. – realmente Isabella estava muito bonita, seu vestido era um tomara que caia, bem acinturado com o corpete preto e a saia branca com flores em preto e vermelho na barra, ele caia um pouco acima dos joelhos e nos pés, calçava sapatilhas pretas. Seus longos cabelos castanhos caiam pelas costas, a jovem usava uma fita preta e vermelha prendendo sua franja.

- Obrigada, entre, por favor, Carlisle! Esme!

- Meu marido tem razão, você está mesmo linda!

- Desse jeito vou ficar sem graça. – brincou cumprimentando Esme com um abraço.

- Rosalie?

- Cheguei a pensar que havia sumido de novo! – disparou ao abraçar Isabella.

-Só fui resolver uns assuntos, mas como prometi, aqui estou eu.

- Ainda bem, não ouse desaparecer outra vez... - ralhou a loira. – Quero que veja o meu bebe nascer.

- Oh meu Deus! Você está grávida? Porque não me disse nada?

- Acabei esquecendo! – disse dando de ombros.

- Eu sou o cara, Bellinha! – disparou Emmett estufando o peito com o braço na tipoia. – Meu filho será o primeiro da nova geração dos Cullen.

"_**Não mesmo grandão! Nessie é a primeira!" – **_o corrigiu mentalmente.

- Uau! Tudo isso é pra mim? – brincou sacudindo as sobrancelhas.

- Como você está?

- Pronto pra outra! – Isabella revirou os olhos o abraçando com cuidado.

- Obrigada Emmett!

- Pelo que exatamente? – perguntou confuso.

- Por estar lá na hora cera, por ajudar a me tirar daquele lugar.

- Demos sorte, isso sim! Deveria agradecer a teimosia de Edward, graças a ela é que voltamos.

- Por falar nele, onde está seu irmão? – perguntou de costas para a porta.

- Estou aqui. – Edward sussurrou em seu ouvido, Isabella sobressaltou, estremecendo dos pés a cabeça, sentindo seus pêlos eriçarem.

- Não me assusta assim... – pediu levando a mão ao peito. – Quase me mata do coração, de onde você surgiu?

- Só me atrasei um pouquinho, desculpe! – Edward pediu estalando um beijo em seu rosto, Isabella olhava pra ele se perguntando de onde vinha aquele bom humor?

- Entra. – Isabella deu um passo para o lado lhe dando passagem, os Cullen e Alice estavam lá, havia chegado a hora da verdade.

- Estamos todos aqui, desembucha! – sua irmã exigiu.

- Alice! - Jasper ralhou.

- Não me venha com essa, está tão curioso quanto eu. – Bella sorriu meneando a cabeça, sua irmã não mudaria nunca.

- Em primeiro lugar tenho uma pergunta a fazer... – a jovem disse voltando-se para Carlisle. – Acha que posso ser indiciada pela morte de Aro?

- Foi legitima defesa, sem intenção de matar... – Jasper respondeu pelo pai. – A arma disparou no meio de uma luta, ele a ameaçou e somos testemunhas disto.

- Este é o ponto! Vocês trabalham em sigilo, a não ser Jacob e a agente Sanders, nenhum de vocês poderá testemunhar a meu favor, para todos os efeitos, nenhum de vocês esteve lá, correto?

- Tive uma longa conversa com Thompson a respeito disso, filha... – disse Carlisle tranquilo. – Você foi mantida em cativeiro por dias, estava sob ameaça de morte, foi legitima defesa e nenhum juiz lhe condenará... – ele foi pra junto de Isabella. - Não se preocupe, estaremos com você, já acionei o melhor criminalista de Washington, ele a acompanhará em seu depoimento ao FBI e a Interpol.

- Obrigada! Mas e quanto a organização? Acha que ainda corro risco, ou a ameaça acabou com a morte de Aro?

-Acredito que sim, acho difícil a organização se reerguer diante de tantas perdas. – respondeu a abraçando ternamente.

- Todos nós tivemos perdas nesta história, e algumas são irreparáveis.

- Tem razão filha!

- É muito bom vê-lo de novo.

- Digo o mesmo! – ele sorriu piscando para a jovem que lhe sorriu corando levemente, Edward a olhava encantado, fascinado e completamente apaixonado.

- Será que agora pode finalmente nos contar onde foi que se meteu nesses quase dois anos? – sua irmã estava impaciente.

- Sei que todos aqui devem estar curiosos, talvez alguns menos que minha irmã, ou simplesmente sejam mais discretos... – Alice fez careta para a irmã que sorriu meneando a cabeça. – Estou aqui para esclarecer suas duvidas.

- Se é assim, então nos diga como foi parar nas mãos de Aro? – Carlisle perguntou lhe indicando a poltrona, Edward sentou-se no braço do sofá ao lado de Esme, todos tinham os olhos em Isabella que puxou o ar com força o soltando em uma única lufada.

- É uma longa história, antes, preciso voltar um pouco no tempo, no dia em que fui ao Rio, para tentar falar com Edward... – novamente ela soltou uma lufada de ar. - Depois de ter conseguido falar com ele, Leah, Seth e Quill e eu, ficamos um tempo por lá, já que Harry e Sue tinham ido às compras...

- Harry nos disse, mas prossiga filha, desculpe! – pediu Carlisle.

- Joca, o dono do quiosque era uma figura, muito gentil e engraçado. – a jovem sorriu com a lembrança das coisas que o brasileiro havia dito a ela. - Seth queria me mostrar à garota que ele estava a fim, o garoto falava dela o tempo todo, e quando me levantei para acompanhá-lo até a praia, esbarrei em um homem estranho, era alto, loiro e usava rabo de cavalo...

- James... – Edward cuspiu entre os dentes.

- O próprio! – a jovem afirmou. - Ele me olhava de um modo estranho, quando meu olhar encontrou o dele, senti um calafrio percorrer minha espinha, uma sensação ruim. Mas em fim, quando estávamos voltando para a marina fomos abordados por três homens encapuzados e armados.

- Essa parte a gente já sabe. –disparou Emmett.

- Emm! – sua esposa ralhou, Isabella sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Eu imagino que sim, Emmett.

- Porque se entregou a eles? – sua irmã lhe perguntou desta vez.

- Quando vi Quill levar aquele tiro, confesso que me apavorei... – disse se voltando sua atenção para Alice. - Fiquei desesperada! Me lembrei do dia em que Edward levou aquele tiro, assim como no dia em que aquela mulher levou um tiro. Pensei que fossem os homens dos Volturi e não poderia deixar que mais ninguém pagasse pelos meus erros. Que acontecesse com eles o que houve com Angie e Erick, Seth era só um garoto, jamais me perdoaria se algo lhe acontecesse.

-Entendo.

- Depois disso, senti um cheiro muito forte e perdi a consciência, acordei dentro de uma cela com mais algumas mulheres, elas choravam o tempo todo, falavam em português e sinceramente não entendia quase nada. Entre elas havia uma garota, seu nome era Maria Isabel, estava tão assustada, a garota tinha somente dezesseis anos...

- Oh meu Deus! – soltou Esme chocada.

- Com o passar dos dias comecei a entender algumas palavras, me aproximei de Maria Isabel, eu tentava confortá-la e acalmá-la. Já que os homens de James viviam fazendo provocações e insinuações... – todos notaram que o semblante da jovem havia mudado, estava séria e com o olhar perdido. - James, vivia me atormentando, dizendo que eu iria adorar o oriente médio, e que meu destino seria o arém de algum saudita milionário que colecionava mulheres. – Edward rosnou baixo travando a mandíbula, cerrando as mãos em punho.

- Estouramos o leilão ao qual você seria vendida, James foi preso, assim como alguns dos compradores. – Jasper explicou.

- Menos mal, bastardo filglio de uma madre (bastardo filho da mãe!)... – disparou em italiano para a surpresa de quase todos. - Que apodreça atrás das grades! Nojento!

- James sempre esteve a um passo a frente de nós. – o olhar da jovem pousou na figura de Edward sentado ao lado de Esme, sobre o braço do sofá da sala de estar da suíte. – Quando estouramos o cativeiro, ele já havia partido e a levado embora.

- Não ficamos muito tempo naquele lugar, ele tinha pressa, falava constantemente com uma pessoa ao telefone, provavelmente um superior. A viagem foi estafante e muito longa, fizemos várias paradas e cada vez mais garotas se juntavam a nós, Se não me engano estávamos em quinze ou dezesseis no final.

- Sabe por onde ele passou? – perguntou Jasper.

- Sinceramente não, estava focada em proteger Maria, já que seus homens não tinham o menor respeito por nós... – a jovem cerrou as mãos em punho. – Não sabe o que fui obrigada a presenciar... – lamentou, a tristeza e a dor eram visíveis em seu olhar. - Aqueles bastardos se aproveitavam do desespero e da fraqueza de algumas daquelas mulheres. – as lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Isabella.

- Eles tocaram em você? – Edward não conseguiu esconder a preocupação ao perguntar, a jovem meneou a cabeça negando.

- Não!Quando tentaram se engraçar pra cima de Maria Isabel e de mim, os deixei inútil por um bom tempo.

- E o que você fez? – Emmett perguntou desta vez.

- Quando estávamos na ilha, seu irmão me ensinou alguns golpes de defesa e ataque, eles me foram bem úteis, acredite! Acho que aqueles bastardos ficaram um bom tempo sem poder ter uma ereção! – o riso foi inevitável, pelo modo simples como Isabella contava. - Também quebrei o nariz de James quando se engraçou pro meu lado, na realidade eu queria quebrar era outra coisa, mas o nariz foi o que consegui alcançar no momento!

- Em seu depoimento, quando foi preso, James disse que você acabou com a vida dele, me diz uma coisa? Como conseguiu escapar dele? – a curiosidade brilhava nos olhos azuis de seu cunhado Jasper.

- Não foi nada fácil e acabou custando à vida de uma das garotas, Susana era o nome dela.

-Lamento, mas como foi exatamente?– insistiu, novamente a jovem puxou o ar com força, seu olhar de repente ficou perdido, Isabella parecia perdida em suas próprias lembranças.

- De início, tentei seduzi-los, mas não colou, eles ficaram com medo de se aproximar de mim, depois daquele episódio.

-Não os culpo! – retrucou Emmett.

- Pelo que ouvia James dizer, desceríamos em um aeroporto clandestino em Arezzo, de lá seguíamos de vam até Volterra onde passaríamos por uma inspeção e avaliação, para só então sermos enviadas a Milão. Quando pousamos em Arezzo houve uma confusão entre eles, Santiago, um dos homens dele, havia batido em uma das garotas, segundo James danificado a mercadoria.

-Que horror. – Alice soltou segurando firme a mão da irmã.

- Susana estava com um enorme hematoma no rosto, o que gerou uma tremenda confusão entre eles, aproveitei todo aquele alvoroço e fugi levando Maria Isabel comigo, ouvimos um disparo e os gritos desesperados das garotas e corremos, corremos muito e nos escondemos nos arredores do aeroporto. Passamos um dia inteiro ali, eu não tinha a menor ideia do que fazer e nem pra onde ir, não entendia nada da língua local... – Isabella fechou os olhos, apertando a mão de Alice com força. Automaticamente o olhar de Alice encontrou o de Edward que se aproximou de Bella.

- Não precisa contar, se não quiser... – disse abaixado ao seu lado, tocando seu rosto delicadamente. – Nós entendemos Bella, sabemos que não deve ter sido nada fácil pra você, ou para sua amiga.

- Desculpe... – a jovem pediu o olhando nos olhos, seu coração deu um sobressalto ao ver aqueles lindos olhos castanhos marejados, sentiu um aperto em seu peito, desejava mais que tudo envolvê-la em seus braços, reconfortá-la e protegê-la. – Foram dias terríveis... – a voz de Isabella saiu embargada. – Por dois dias vagamos a esmo, sem água e sem comida, até encontrarmos um vilarejo. Eu havia passado muito mal e Maria se arriscou indo até o mercado, roubando algumas frutas para nós.

- Deus do céu! – lamentou Alice.

- Uma mulher nos ofereceu um teto... – Isabella riu com escárnio. – Teodora foi muito simpática, nos deu comida e água, assim que terminamos, exigiu que pagássemos o que havíamos consumido com trabalho...

- Que tipo de trabalho? – Alice perguntou reticente.

-Teodora era uma cafetina, queria que pagássemos atendendo alguns de seus clientes, queria que nos tornássemos prostitutas. – os olhos de Alice praticamente saltaram, assim como os de Esme e Rose, Edward não estava muito diferente delas.

- E o que vocês fizeram? – disparou Rosalie.

- Fugimos! – disse dando de ombros. – Andamos sem parar até chegarmos à estrada que levava a Siena, eu estava no meu limite das minhas forças e rogava pra que Deus me desse uma ajudinha. Foi quando um carro parou e Joseph apareceu...

- Quem é esse? – disparou Emmett, Edward o agradeceu mentalmente por sua indiscrição.

- Um anjo! Ele se compadeceu e cuidou de mim, nos levou para sua casa e cuidou de mim com muito carinho e dedicação... - Edward sentiu seu estômago contorcer, se perguntava quem era esse cara? Bella teria se interessado por ele? – Só um instante... – pediu levantando-se de repente. – Eu já venho. -Isabella caminhou até a porta que ligava a sala a outra suíte, entrando em seguida.

- Aonde ela vai? – Emmett perguntou confuso, aliás, todos estavam.

- Não faço a mínima ideia! – respondeu Alice. – Quem é esse tal Joseph?

A porta se abriu e todos se calaram, Isabella estava de braço dado com um senhor de idade, ele tinha os cabelos completamente brancos, usava óculos e se apoiava em uma bengala. Ao seu lado uma senhora rechonchuda que também tinha os cabelos completamente brancos.

- Estes são Joseph Giotto e Caterina Jacomo Giotto, Joseph seduto qui, non proucupe, siamo tra amici. (Sente-se aqui Joseph, não se proucupe, estamos entre amigos.) – automaticamente Jasper e Alice se levantaram para que Bella o ajudasse a se sentar. – Desculpem, mas ele não fala outra língua senão o italiano, mas Caterina sua esposa, fala bem o inglês. – a jovem explicou rapidamente.

- Olá! Vocês devem ser os amigos de que a bambina fala tanto!

- Este é Carlisle e sua esposa Esme... – Isabella os apresentou a Caterina. – Eles são os pais de Emmett, Rosalie sua esposa, Jasper que é irmão de Rosalie e de Edward. – dizia apontando para cada um.

- Oh! Então questo é o uomo que tanto parla? E 'davvero bello!(Ele é realmente lindo!)- disse se aproximando de Edward, tocando seu rosto.

- Molto soddisfatti Caterina! (Muito prazer Caterina!).

- Il piacere è mio figlio!(O prazer é meu filho!).

- Oh, è un fascino!(Oh, ele é um encanto!) – Isabella revirou os olhos ao ouvi-la, todos riram, pois até mesmo Alice entendia bem o italiano.

- Até demais Caterina, acredite! – a jovem implicou. – Questa è mia sorella, Alice!(Esta é minha irmã, Alice!).

- Lei è bella come lei, così piccola e delicata!(Ela é linda como você, tão pequenina e delicada!).

-Grazie Caterina, Joseph, er prendersi cura di mia sorella!(Obrigada Caterina, Joseph, por cuidar da minha irmã!).

- Non è così! Isabella è un angelo che Dio ha mandato a noi, come Maria!(Não por isso! Isabella é um anjo que Deus enviou para nós, assim como Maria!). – disse Joseph desta vez, depois de todos terem se cumprimentado devidamente a senhora sentou-se ao lado de seu marido.

- Joseph chegou com Isabella e Maria em casa... – dizia Caterina. - Questa bambina chegou magra, muito mal, chegamos a pensar que não fosse resistir, estava tão fraquinha e abatida.

- Como disse, ele cuidaram de mim, assim como de Maria. – Isabella depositou um beijo carinhoso na testa de Joseph, estava sentada ao seu lado no braço do sofá. Todos notaram que o carinho era recíproco entre o casal e ela.

- Esteve com eles esse tempo todo? – sua irmã perguntou encantada com a forma que Bella os tratava, sua irmã era mesmo uma caixinha de surpresas.

- Sim, num pequeno vilarejo chamado San Quirico d'Ocico, fica na região montanhosa, onde ficam os vinhedos.

- Temos uma pequena propriedade lá, Joseph herdou de seu pai, vivemos lá desde que nos casamos, há cinquenta anos.

- Cinquenta anos de casados? – Emmett não conseguiu esconder a surpresa.

- Si, tínhamos um filho, mas meu Alberto se foi há cerca de vinte anos, éramos somente eu e Joseph até esse tesouro aparecer. – Isabella estalou a língua revirando os olhos.

- Porque não nos ligou? Poderia ter ligado pelo menos para nos tranquilizar! – havia magoa na voz de Alice. – Poderia ter me ligado, ou ligado para Edward. – disse apontando para o mesmo.

- E dizer o que, Alice? Não poderia arriscar a vida de Joseph e Caterina? – a jovem se levantou levando encarando a irmã. - Olhe para eles Alice, Joseph passou sua vida toda naquele vinhedo, Caterina vive lá há cinquenta anos, acha mesmo que eu correria o risco de acontecer com eles o que houve com Angie e Ben? Além do mais, eu não poderia me arriscar, não depois de descobrir que... Eu não podia me arriscar... Compreende?

- Não realidade não! – sua irmã respondeu atravessado.

- Droga Alice! Você não sabe do eu tive que abrir mão quando decidi não ligar... Depois que melhorei minha única vontade era de voltar pra casa, mas daí eu me dei conta de que eu não tinha mais casa... Que não podia voltar pra lá, e também não podia ficar com você, porque a comprometeria, a implicaria... Não podia voltar pra você... – disse olhando para Edward. – Porque você Edward tem uma vida na qual eu não me encaixo... E jamais me perdoaria se por minha causa fosse prejudicado.

- Não seja absurda, Bella! – disse atravessado, estava sentido, quando Isabella iria compreender que ele a amava?

- Absurda? Sabe perfeitamente que tenho razão Edward! Vai me dizer que havia como mantermos um relacionamento fora daquela ilha?

- As coisas são diferente agora e...

- Não muda muita coisa Edward, eu ainda sou a fotógrafa que acusou Aro Volturi de assassinato, sem contar que serei processada por ter matado aquele infeliz! Como acha que as pessoas do seu meio vai reagir a isto? Além do mais, até onde sei você seguiu em frente, não é? – Edward lançou um olhar reprovador para sua irmã e sua cunhada.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	15. Chapter 15

**Aqui está como o prometido! **

**Espero que gostem, até sábado! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XV**

- Do que está falando exatamente?

- Da ruiva, a tal agente, aquela sua "amiga"... – disse fazendo aspas no amiga. – A ruivona bonitona com enormes olhos azuis, tá lembrado? – disparou visivelmente enciumada.

- Eu já te disse que Victória e eu somos amigos e que...

- Não me venha com essa de que ela não é importante! Vi o modo como ficou preocupado com ela, quando estávamos naquela sala Edward, a manteve ao seu lado todo este tempo, então não ouse mentir pra mim, ouviu bem? – ele bufou visivelmente irritado.

- Como faço você entender que eu te amo?

- Se me amasse tanto como diz, não teria se envolvido com ela! Pra começar. – os dois se encaravam esquecendo completamente o fato de que havia mais pessoas ali.

- O amor não é lindo? – disse Emmett chamando a atenção dos dois.

- Foco vocês dois. – pediu Esme.

- Você ficou esses quase dois anos com o casal Giotto em Siena, certo? – disse Carlisle. – Como foi parar no castelo de Aro?

- O que? – Bella perguntou confusa.

- Como Aro te encontrou?

-Oh sim, precisávamos de alguns produtos que só são encontrados aqui em Volterra, no mercado, aproveitei para conhecer a cidade e tirar algumas fotos. Mas deveria saber que não poderia contar com a minha sorte, Félix me viu e por incrível que pareça me reconheceu.

- Saiu para fotografar em plena Volterra? – havia indignação na voz de Edward.

- Como eu iria saber que Aro Volturi e sua trupe estavam em Volterra? Eu não sou adivinha! – retrucou.

- É desatenta isso sim! Desatenta e...

- E destrambelhada, eu já sei, você deixou isso bem claro pra mim, está lembrado? – novamente Edward bufou, com vontade de torcer aquele lindo pescocinho. Isabella o encarava levantando o queixo, empinando o nariz.

- E o que você fez quando ele te viu? – Jasper perguntou tentando voltar ao assunto.

- Fugi, é claro... – falou como se fosse óbvio. – O despistei a tempo de pedir a Maria para pegar o carro e voltar para Siena, ficar com Joseph, Caterina e... – a jovem se calou de repente, o que deixou a todos intrigados. – Em fim, fui em outra direção e pra ser sincera, me deixei capturar...

- O que? – Alice e Edward soltaram juntos.

- Ficou maluca? Entregou-se a ele? Sabe o que aquele crápula poderia ter feito a você? – Edward disparou visivelmente irritado. – Você poderia estar morta à uma hora desta.

- Eu sei! Mas o que eu poderia fazer? Há meses eu havia deixado instruções a Maria, Joseph e Caterina, de que se algo me acontecesse, eles deveriam entrar em contacto com você Alice, para que viesse buscá-la.

- Isabella tem razão, nos pediu isso várias vezes.

- Buscar quem? Joseph e Caterina? Maria? Quem? – Isabella novamente puxou o ar com força o soltando de uma só vez, esfregando as mãos no rosto.

- Conte logo filha, não tem mais como voltar atrás. – lembrou Caterina.

-Essi hanno il diritto di sapere la verità figlia, dico subito.( Eles tem o direito de saber a verdade filha, diga de uma vez.) - disse Joseph.

- Do que ele está falando Isabella? Que verdade é esta? – sua irmã exigiu.

- Maria? Pode vir. – Isabella disse em um tom alto, se dirigindo até a porta que se abriu e dela saiu uma jovem de aproximadamente dezoito, dezenove anos, bonita, muito bonita, mas a atenção de todos foi para a pequenina que estava de mãos dadas com ela.

- Oh meu Deus! – soltou Esme levando a mão à boca.

- Mama! – a pequenina soltou ao ver Bella, Maria soltou sua mãozinha gorducha e a pequena caminhou cambaleante até a jovem.

- De quem é essa coisa linda? – Rosalie disparou indo para junto de Bella que segurava a pequena nos braços.

- É minha...

- Você teve uma filha? – Alice praticamente berrou, Edward olhava chocado para a pequenina de enormes olhos verdes, cabelos acobreados e bochechas rosadas.

- Esta é Nessie, minha filha, minha e de Edward. – os olhos dele se arregalaram, todos olhavam de um para o outro e a semelhança entre eles era notável.

- Como? – foi o que conseguiu dizer quando encontrou sua voz. – Como ficou grávida?

-Quer mesmo que eu lhe explique? É meio óbvio!

- Quero dizer, você tomava pílula, não tomava?

-Claro que sim, juro que eu não sabia, não fazia a mínima ideia de que o antigripal cortava o efeito do anticoncepcional. E você me entupiu de antigripal, está lembrado? Depois disso, nós...

- Tá eu entendi! – ele disse a cortando

- Quando fui levada do Rio, eu já estava grávida e não sabia, na realidade só descobri quando Caterina e Joseph chamaram o médico.

- É vero filho, ela estava muito fraca e abatida, nada parava em seu estômago e ficamos muito preocupados. O médico disse que ela aspetta um bambino, tua filha nasceu seis meses depois que Isabella e Maria chegaram. – contou Caterina.

- Nessie? – Edward disse olhando para as duas, Isabella tinha a pequena nos braços.

-Nessie Elizabeth Masen Cullen. – as lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Bella, Nessie mordia o dedinho olhando assustada para todos, Edward se aproximou das duas, ficando diante da filha.

- Nessie? – chamou e a pequena olhou para ele e sorriu torto como o próprio costumava fazer.

-Este é o seu pai, meu amor. – Bella sussurrou no ouvido da pequena que abriu os braçinhos se jogando para o colo de Edward, que a segurou firme, fechou os olhos sentindo aquele cheirinho de bebe. Jamais cogitara em sua vida a possibilidade de ser pai, no entanto ali estava ele, com aquela garotinha em seus braços, sua filha, sua e de Bella!

A apertou ainda mais contra si, não conteve as lágrimas, sentiu seu peito se encher de felicidade e um amor incondicional por aquele ser tão pequeno. Seria capaz de tudo por ela, por sua filha, sua princesinha que levava o nome das duas mulheres que amou na vida, além de Esme e Rosalie... Até conhecer Isabella e descobrir o que era amor de verdade, e deste amor nasceu Nessie.

Isabella tentava engolir o choro, mas as lágrimas escorriam em cascata por seu lindo rosto. Maria a abraçou não contendo as lágrimas também, Alice estava abraçada ao noivo, que estava visivelmente emocionado, com aquela cena. Esme chorava abraçada a Carlisle e Rose tinha o rosto completamente molhado, Emmett foi pra junto da esposa, tinha um enorme nó na garganta, por ver o irmão abraçado à filha que acabara de conhecer.

- Olha Carlisle, é minha filha! – Edward disse visivelmente emocionado. – Veja mãe.

- Ela é linda, filho, linda como você. – dizia toda coruja acariciando os cabelos do filho. – Oi meu anjo, sou sua avó sabia? – brincou com Nessie, que sorriu mostrando os dentinhos, toda a atenção foi desviada para a pequena, todos queriam pegá-la, tocá-la e beijá-la.

- Porque não me ligou? Não precisava ter passado por tudo isso sozinha, se arriscou demais Bella. – Edward disse diante dela.

- Era arriscado demais, sinceramente eu pensei que jamais o veria novamente... – ele a puxou pra si a envolvendo em seus braços.

- Eu estou aqui.

- Não tem ideia do que senti quando o vi naquela sala, parado diante de mim... Eu tinha certeza de que morreria ali, de que jamais veria Nessie outra vez... – um soluço rompeu dos abios de Isabella que se agarrou a camisa dele ainda mais. – Tremi dos pés a cabeça quando ouvi a sua voz naquela sala, não pode imaginar o que senti ao vê-lo ali diante de mim. – voltou a dizer.

- Eu sei... – disse segurando seu queixo, forçando-a olhar pra si. – Porque me senti da mesma forma.

- Me desculpe, jogar uma bomba destas sobre você assim, de supetão, sem sobreaviso. – Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Estou assustado, mas imensamente feliz, porque você me deu uma filha linda. – Isabella abriu um lindo sorriso, um sorriso genuíno.

- E eu pensando que daria início à nova geração dos Cullen. – lamentou Emmett, Edward e Isabella riram ao ouvi-lo.

- Desculpe, mas esse mérito é de Nessie. – Bella disse entre risos.

- Ela é tão esperta! – Esme disse toda coruja.

- Isso ela é mesmo, está com um aninho e três meses e não para um minuto, também fala algumas coisas.

- Puxou ao pai! – Edward disse orgulhoso, Isabella fez careta revirando os olhos.

- Venire con il nonno. (Vem com o vovô.) – pediu Joseph, Nessie que estava nos braços de Rosalie, esticou as mãosinhas em direção a ele.

-No. – disse abraçando Joseph, que a colocou sentada em seu colo.

- Questo bambina é nostra alegria filho. – Caterina disse para Edward.

- Estou vendo!

- Oh meu Deus! – Isabella disse levando a mão a testa. – Acabei me esquecendo de apresentar Maria a vocês, me desculpe Maria. – pediu abraçando a jovem.

- É compreensível. – a jovem disse encabulada.

- Pessoal, esta é Maria Isabel Pontes, estas são as pessoas de quem eu lhe falei. Esta aqui é Alice, minha irmã. – Bella disse de frente para Alice.

- Prazer em conhecê-la, Maria! – Alice a abraçou carinhosamente.

- O prazer é meu, Alice.

- Este é Jasper, meu cunhado, noivo dela. – ambos se cumprimentaram.

- Esta é Rosalie, irmã de Jasper e esposa de Emmett, o grandão ali. – a jovem os cumprimentou timidamente.

- Estes são Carlisle e Esme, os pais deles. – disse apontando para os Cullen, a jovem franziu o cenho. – É confuso eu sei, mas você se acostuma.

-Prazer em conhecê-la, Maria, de onde você é? – Carlisle perguntou ao cumprimentá-la.

- Do Rio mesmo.

- E sua família? – perguntou Esme.

- Eu não tenho família, quero dizer... – ela olhou para Isabella que somente assentiu. – Meu pai morreu em uma invasão ao morro do Alemão, onde nós morávamos, minha mãe só pensa nas drogas e em seus namorados... Ela mesma me entregou aquele canalha.

- Deus do céu... – lamentou Esme. – Quando pensamos que vimos de tudo nesta vida!

- Então foi assim que James a pegou? – perguntou Jasper.

- Sim, quando Bella me tirou daquele lugar, jurei a mim mesma ficar ao lado dela, não quero voltar pro Rio, muito menos para aquela mulher. Bella e Nessie, elas são minha família agora, assim como Joseph e Caterina.

- Se é assim, pode me incluir no pacote! – disparou Alice indo pra junto das duas.

- Bom, concluindo, este é Edward, o pai de Nessie. – Isabella disse concluindo as apresentações.

- Eu vi, mas quando você dizia que ele era lindo, sinceramente eu achava exagero, coisa de mulher apaixonada...

- Maria! – todos seguraram o riso, Isabella havia atingido um tom escarlate.

- É um imenso prazer conhecê-lo. – a jovem disse estendendo a mão para Edward. – ouvi falar de você por quase dois anos.

- Ouviu é? – perguntou divertido, provocando Isabella. – Espero que tenham sido coisas boas.

-Oh sim, muito boas. – Maria respondeu prontamente.

-Acho melhor você fechar sua boca... – Bella disse lhe lançando um olhar mortal. – Não faça com que eu me arrependa de ter protegido você. – ameaçou.

- Você me adora, então não venha com essa minha cara! – retrucou a jovem dando de ombros.

- Caramba, são almas gêmeas. – Emmett disse arrancando risos de todos.

As duas contaram a Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett e Edward as atrocidades que os homens de James cometeram com algumas das mulheres, Isabella contava a eles como foram os cinco dias em que ficou aprisionada no castelo de Aro.

- Na verdade Félix e Caius queriam mesmo é acabar comigo, como fizeram com Angie e Ben, mas pelo que entendi, Aro havia dado ordens expressas para me levar até ele, caso eu fosse encontrada.

- Estranho! – disse Jasper. – Não é do perfil de Aro agir assim.

- Fui colocada em uma suíte luxuosa e não demorou muito para que ele em pessoa, aparecesse por lá. Isabella! Ele disse, com aquele jeito esquisito, até que em fim tenho o prazer de conhecê-la... – dizia imitando o modo como Aro falava com ela. – O que eu achei muito estranho, porque o que um homem daquele poderia querer comigo, que não fosse me mandar desta pra uma melhor?

- Aro sabia que estava sendo orientada, queria chegar a pessoa que por trás de você. – deduziu Carlisle.

- Exatamente, ele tinha certeza de que eu não era responsável pelas acusações, disse que eu não tinha cacife para um promotor como Lewis, insistia em saber quem estava por trás de mim.

- E o que você fez? – perguntou Esme.

- Neguei veementemente até o fim, disse que eu era a responsável, em momento algum toquei no nome de nenhum de vocês, fiquem tranquilos.

- Ele tentou algo com você durante o tempo em que esteve naquela suíte? – Edward perguntou olhando nos olhos dela, que desviou o olhar. – Me diz Isabella? Aro forçou a barra com você?

- Aquele homem era um bastardo! Um sujo, o ser mais asqueroso e nojento que já conheci! – disparou levantando-se bruscamente. – Sim Edward, ele forçou a barra sim, satisfeito? Eu não tive um só minuto de paz desde que passei pelos portões daquele maldito lugar! Aro me fez inúmeras propostas, se quer saber... – todos olharam surpresos com aquele rompante. – Ele primeiro me ofereceu uma soma obcena em dólares para que eu dissesse apenas um nome, depois propôs que eu me tornasse sua amante, disse que poderia me dar o mundo se eu assim desejasse... – Edward cerrou as mãos em punho. – Aquele velho babão tentou me seduzir com dinheiro e poder.

- E o que você fez? – perguntou Alice.

- O mandei a merda literalmente. – disse dando de ombros. – Mandei que enfiasse todo aquele dinheiro e poder no...

- Ta eu entendi Isabella. – sua irmã tratou de cortá-la.

- Quando chegamos lá, ouvimos parte da conversa de vocês, porque o desafiava daquela forma? – Emmett perguntou.

- Porque eu queria irritá-lo, o que me restava naquele momento, senão a satisfação de vê-lo se contorcer de raiva.

- Você definitivamente é maluca! – disse divertido.

- O fato é que Aro morreu sem saber quem estava por trás da denuncia que o arruinou! E no que depender de mim, jamais saberão que estiveram lá.

- De onde tirou tanta força para encará-lo daquela forma? – seu cunhado Jasper perguntou.

- Cada vez que eu olhava pra cara daquele homem, eu via os rostos de Angie e Bem, me vinha à mente a dor de Edward ao contar o que aquele crápula fez com sua família... – Edward sentiu seu coração dar um sobressalto ao ouvi-la. – Era neles que eu pensava, eles me davam força para enfrentá-lo, para aguentar o que fosse preciso.

Eles conversaram mais um pouco, a noite já havia caído e Nessie adormeceu nos braços de Rosalie, Edward a pegou e foi com Isabella para o quarto anexo.

- Onde ela vai dormir? – ele perguntou passando os olhos pelo quarto que tinha uma cama de casal.

- Ela dorme aqui, comigo e Maria, por quê?

- Será que poderíamos conversar em particular? – a jovem bufou revirando os olhos.

- Sobre o que você quer conversar Edward?

- Sobre nós! – disse fazendo sinal com a mão, depois de ter colocado a pequena na cama. – Sobre minha filha, ainda temos muito que conversar Isabella.

- Bella! O meu nome é Bella! – ele sorriu ao vê-la irritada.

- Janta comigo hoje então, Bella!

- Onde? Na sua suíte, por acaso? Acha mesmo que vou cair nessa?

- Em um restaurante, se quiser pode até ser aqui no hotel mesmo, mas conheço um excelente restaurante não muito longe daqui. – Isabella bufou irritada.

-Ta bem, a que horas?

- Às dezenove horas está bem pra você?

- Já são dezoito e dez.

- Ótimo! Nos vemos em cinquenta minutos. – disse piscando pra ela, estalando um beijo em sua boca, a jovem piscou algumas vezes antes de reagir, mas ele já havia deixado o quarto. Ao sair do quarto viu que os Cullen já estavam em pé, se despedindo de Caterina, Joseph e Maria. Isabella se despediu de todos, prometendo um almoço no dia seguinte para planejarem a volta para Seattle.

- Vai voltar com eles? – Maria perguntou assim que todos saíram.

- Se eu voltar para Seattle, minha vida vai se tornar um inferno! – disse se deixando cair sentada na poltrona, Joseph e Caterina a olhavam calados. – Não sei o que vou fazer, Edward quer sair comigo hoje, quer conversar a sós.

- Vá e converse com ele, exponha seus medos, diga a ele como se sente, aquele rapaz te ama filha. – disse Caterina.

- Eu sei, mas as coisas são bem complicadas.

- Descomplique! – Maria disse como se fosse óbvio.

- Marquei com ele as sete no saguão.

- E o que ainda está fazendo aqui? Vá se arrumar mulher! – Isabella riu do jeito amalucado da garota, ela se parecia muito com Alice nesse aspecto. – Eu cuido de Nessie, não se preocupe.

Quando deu dezenove horas em ponto, Edward estava no saguão do hotel, andava de um lado para o outro, estava agitado, ansioso. Parou ao ver Isabella saindo do elevador, soltou de uma só vez o ar que prendia sem se dar conta. Ela estava linda em um vestido tomara que caia com o busto em azul marinho, logo abaixo dos seios um bordado, de onde o tecido caia solto moldando suas curvas perfeitas, indo até o meio de sua coxa. Nos pés um sapato de salto no tom do busto do vestido, desta vez os cabelos estavam presos em um coque frouxo e a maquiagem bem leve, suave.

- Me atrasei?

- Eu esperaria o tempo que fosse preciso! Você está linda!

- Tsc, não seja exagerado Edward!

- Estou sendo realista minha cara. – sussurrou em seu ouvido, sorriu ao ver os pêlos dela eriçarem.

- Vamos? – Isabella disse tentando ignorar a aproximação dele, que gentilmente abriu a porta do carro para ela. Assim que entrou no carro, Edward mordeu os lábios ao notar que o vestido havia subido um pouco, deixando as lindas pernas de Isabella à mostra.

- O que quer comer?

- Creio que uma boa massa cairia bem.

- Excelente escolha! – disse piscando pra ela, saindo com o carro, o restaurante era pequeno, aconchegante com uma belíssima vista da toscana.

- Que lugar lindo! – Bella disse admirada com a bela vista.

- Ouvi falar deste lugar no hotel, fiquei curioso, é realmente lindo aqui. – o metrie os guiou a uma mesa para dois, bem próxima à mureta de onde poderiam apreciar a bela vista. Isabella escolheu seu prato, assim como Edward, mas antes o garçom havia lhe trazido à carta de vinhos e Isabella sugeriu um dos vinhos produzidos no vinhedo de Joseph.

- Vai gostar, tenho certeza, os vinhos produzidos lá são excelentes.

- Se você diz, eu acredito. – o garçom trouxe o vinho e serviu Edward para que o degustasse, ele provou fechando os olhos, sorriu assentindo para o rapaz que os serviu, saindo em seguida. – Realmente é muito bom.

- É feito artesanalmente, por isso é tão encorpado. – explicou levando a taça a boca, sorveu um gole deixando os lábios ainda mais vermelhos devido à bebida, Edward tinha os olhos fixos neles, desejava beijá-la mais que tudo.

- Ainda não consigo acreditar que sou pai! – disse puxando conversa, já que Bella estava estranhamente calada. – É tudo tão surreal, se eu não a tivesse ali em meus braços, minha filha, nossa filha... – ao ouvi-lo dizer "nossa filha" o coração de Isabella deu um sobressalto.

- Desculpe dar a notícia assim, mas eu precisava contar a verdade, juro que não fazia ideia até o médico me dizer.

- Não notou?

- Sinceramente não, acredito que isso se deva a toda tensão que passei.

- Provavelmente.

- Quando Caterina traduziu o que ele havia dito, comecei a rir na cara dele, o homem me olhou feio, e somente acreditei quando me mostrou que eu carregava um serzinho pequenino dentro de mim, daí eu desembestei a chorar. O homem pensou que eu fosse maluca, coitado! – Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça. – O que foi?

- Estou tentando visualizar a cena.

- Oh, por favor, não tente. – pediu corando.

- Fica ainda mais linda corada assim.

-Para com isso, ta me deixando sem graça. – ralhou.

- Por quê? Só estou dizendo a verdade.

- Deveria ter me ligado, se soubesse o quanto procurei por você, Bella. – disse colocando sua mão sobre a dela que repousava sobre a mesa.

- Sei que não deve estar sendo fácil pra você assimilar tudo isso, mas lhe juro que eu não sabia. Jamais poderia imaginar que o antigripal cortasse o efeito do...

- Isso não importa Bella! Você me deu uma filha linda, saudável, eu também não fazia ideia, e depois daquela gripe, tivemos momentos incríveis... – Isabella corou violentamente. – Não precisa ficar constrangida.

- Talvez se tudo aquilo não tivesse acontecido, eu teria descoberto mais cedo, não teria me arriscado tanto e...

- Talvez estivéssemos juntos, eu teria acompanhado sua gravidez, visto minha filha nascer.

-Talvez!

- Senti tanto sua falta, foi como se meu coração tivesse sido arrancado do peito, quando me disseram que havia sido levada. – o garçom chegou com o pedido e ambos comeram em silêncio.

- Muita coisa aconteceu depois disso, Edward, não sou mais a mesma Bella.

- Sempre será a minha Bella, eu te amo e sei que me ama, porque não podemos finalmente ficar juntos?

- Porque ficar comigo, compromete você, estou envolvida demais nessa coisa toda, todos vão saber que sou a responsável pela morte de Aro Volturi e isso irá implicá-lo. – ele fez um sinal para o garçom pedindo a conta, pagou e saíram em seguida. – Para onde está indo?

- Para um lugar tranquilo, onde possamos falar sem sermos interrompidos. – disse de olho na estrada, Isabella sentiu que o carro subiu ainda mais, estavam no alto de um mirante de onde a vista era deslumbrante. – Pronto!Aqui ninguém irá nos interromper. – Bella revirou os olhos.

- Esta vista daria uma belíssima foto! – comentou olhando para baixo.

- Suas coisas estão comigo... - comentou como quem não quer nada. - Eu as trouxe da ilha, para casa, Eddie sente sua falta.

- Oh meu Deus, havia até me esquecido do pobrezinho, como ele está?

- Gordo e folgado! – Edward disse dando de ombros. – Vai voltar conosco, não vai?

- Ainda não sei, o que me resta em Seattle, Edward? Não há nada mais pra mim em Forks ou em Seattle.

- Você tem a Alice, tem a minha família e principalmente, tem a mim. – a jovem afundou o rosto em suas mãos, se perguntando como o faria entender? - Finalmente esse maldito pesadelo teve fim, não existe nada que nos empeça de ficarmos juntos, não mais.

- Claro que há, sempre haverá Edward! Estou marcada a ferro, sempre serei apontada na rua como aquela que destruiu Aro Volturi. Eu já disse e repito! Não há lugar pra mim no seu mundo, jamais poderei acompanhá-lo a um evento, ou sequer a uma simples festa. Também não quero passar o resto da minha vida trancada em uma ilha, na esperança de que você volte pra mim... – as lágrimas já escorriam pelo rosto dela. – Enquanto suas amigas desfrutam de sua companhia.

- Está pensando em ficar aqui, em Siena?

- Cheguei a pensar nisso, mas aqui também não é o meu lugar, sinceramente ainda não sei o que vou fazer, o que será de mim depois que tudo isso vier a tona. Só não quero e não vou permitir que isso afete minha filha, por isso tenho um pedido a lhe fazer.

- Que pedido?

- Leve Nessie com você.

- O que?

- Leve-a com você, na realidade ela nem tem registro ainda, não possuo documentos Edward, estou ilegalmente neste país e...

- Posso resolver isso com um ou dois telefonemas, não há problema, não me peça para afastá-la de você Isabella, eu quero as duas, comigo, ao meu lado. - Me dê uma chance, Bella... – pediu aflito. – Dê uma chance a nós dois.

- Sabe que não vai dar certo...

- Para com isso Isabella! Mais que porra!- praticamente berrou, fazendo com que Isabella sobressaltasse com o susto. - Eu estou me lixando para o que vão dizer, eu quero você, eu te amo criatura! Vê se coloca isso nessa sua cabeça dura de uma vez por todas, não adianta me mandar embora Bella, eu não vou cair fora, ouviu bem?

- Mas...

- Cala a boca! – disse a puxando pra si com força, o corpo de Isabella se chocou contra o dele. – Cala essa boca Isabella e me beija. – exigiu tomando seus lábios em um beijo sôfrego, sua língua invadiu a boca dela ávida e ao encontrar a língua de Bella, gemeu tamanho prazer que sentiu. As mãos de Isabella embrenharam-se nos cabelos de Edward, o puxando cada vez mais pra si, enquanto se devoravam praticamente.

Isabella sentiu suas costas baterem contra a lataria do carro, o corpo de Edward completamente colado ao seu, uma das mãos dele segurava firme sua nuca, enquanto a que estava em sua cintura, desceu encontrando sua coxa. Bella arfou entre o beijo ao sentir a mão dele deslizar por dentro do vestido.

- Hmm... – gemeu entre o beijo, ao sentir seus longos dedos percorrerem sua fenda sobre o tecido fino da calcinha.

- Eu preciso sentir você, Bella... – a voz sussurrada e rouca de excitação a deixou em chamas. – Preciso estar dentro de você. – disse erguendo a coxa dela na altura de seu quadril, fazendo com que sentisse o quanto estava excitado.

- E eu preciso sentir você, dentro de mim... – Edward voltou a beijá-la com ainda mais desejo, em um impulso Bella enlaçou seu quadril, ele a levou até o capo do carro e novamente infiltrou sua mão pelo vestido se livrando rapidamente de sua calcinha.

Deslizou seus lábios pela mandíbula de Bella, pescoço, colo suas mãos ágeis afrouxaram o vestido e finalmente Edward encontrou seus seios, tomando em seus lábios sedentos, o sugando, lambendo enquanto as mãos de Bella brigavam arduamente com seu cinto. Ele sorriu se afastando, abriu o cinto em seguida à calça, arriando-a até as coxas.

- Não estou tomando pílula. – avisou ao ver seu membro rijo.

- Ainda bem que sou prevenindo! – sorriu retirando do bolso da calça um preservativo, agilmente o colocou, voltando a beijá-la, enquanto deslizava para dentro dela em uma estocada firme.

-Ooohh... – Isabella gemeu alto, ao senti-lo todo dentro de si, o prazer tomava conta de seu corpo a cada investida de Edward contra si. Deliciava-se com os gemidos roucos e tão masculinos vindos dele, por quase dois anos sonhava em sentir aqueles lábios novamente, aquele toque.

Edward estava em êxtase, seu corpo tomado pela enxurrada de sensações que somente ela lhe causava. Entrava e saia daquele corpo quente ao qual tanto amava, sentia os primeiros espasmos, o fim estava próximo e de repente Isabella se agarrou a ele o levando junto o apogeu.

Ambos estavam ofegantes, deixou sua cabeça cair entre os seios dela, ainda imerso o intenso orgasmo que sentiu. Ela o abraçou com pernas e braços, sentia o corpo mole, apoiou sua cabeça sobre a dele, depositando vários beijos nela.

- Me sinto uma colegial... – disse rompendo em uma gargalhada, Edward ergueu-se para admirar a beleza daquele momento. – Transando no capo do carro, em um mirante.

- Só que nós não transamos minha cara, fizemos amor, é diferente.

- Jura?

- Pensei que fosse a mesma coisa.

- Não, fazer amor envolve isso... – disse apontando para o coração. – É mais intenso, profundo, a momentos em que tocamos a alma um do outro. Não é só desejo, tesão!

-De onde vem tanto romantismo?

- Assim você me ofende Isabella, eu sou um homem romântico. –novamente Bella preencheu o lugar com sua risada debochada.

- Tudo bem, não precisa ficar bravinho, vem aqui... – ela o puxou pela camisa. – O que acha de um segundo round na sua suíte, em uma cama macia, só eu e você pela noite adentro. – Edward soltou um gemido involuntário. Rapidamente saiu de dentro dela, se livrando do preservativo em seguida, vestiu as calças lhe entregando sua calcinha.

- A noite toda? – Bella mordeu os lábios saltando do capo.

- Humrum, serei todinha sua, pra fazer o que quiser de mim, a noite toda! – os olhos verdes enegreceram a luxuria era evidente ali, em minutos estavam diante do hotel. Uma vez fora do elevador, Edward a beijou novamente, e entre beijos abriu a porta da suíte entrando com Isabella sem romper o beijo.

- Surpresa! – ambos se apartaram ao ouvir a voz feminina, Edward acendeu a luz e a imagem de Victória vestindo somente uma camisola de renda extremamente sexy, segurando um champanhe e duas taças.

- O que faz aqui? – Edward cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Como pode ver estou ótima... – disse dando uma voltinha. – Então vim comemorar o sucesso da operação com você! – disse piscando de forma sexy, ignorando Isabella completamente.

- Você é mesmo inacreditável! – Isabella disse meneando a cabeça. – Não acredito que cai naquela sua conversa! – cuspiu furiosa saindo porta a fora.

- Bella? Bella espera, eu não fazia ideia de que...

- De que Edward? De que sua amiga estaria praticamente nua te esperando? Se ela está em sua suíte, é porque deve conhecê-la muito bem, não é? Mentiu pra mim Edward, disse que eram somente amigos, tá lembrado?

- Eu não faço ideia do que aquela maluca veio fazer aqui.

- Não? O que acha que Victória veio fazer vestida daquele jeito, Edward? Você me dá nojo! Como você pode? – estava exaltada, agarrava os cabelos com força andando de um lado para outro. – Mesmo acreditando que jamais o veria novamente, esperei por você... Porque a idiota aqui não suportava a ideia de que outro homem me tocasse a não ser você.

- Bella...

-Enquanto você desfilava com sua amiga pelas festas e eventos, e não me venha com essa de que foi só sexo, Edward, se envolveram... Eu não o culpo, ela é linda!

- Não! Não é nada disso.

- Não importa! Isso só mostra o quanto estou certa, não há futuro para nós.

- Eu te amo, não fale assim, por favor, Bella.

- Ama? Se me amasse de verdade não teria uma ruiva gostosa, praticamente nua em sua suíte! Aproveite bem à noite Edward!

- Bella espera. – pediu a segurando pelo braço.

- Tira as mãos de cima de mim. – exigiu tentando aplicar um golpe nele, tamanha era a raiva que sentia, mas Edward se defendeu, voltando a prendê-la.

- Eu te amo, sei que fui fraco, deveria ter resistido à tentação, mas eu já disse que ela não é importante. – novamente ela o atacou, mas não conseguiu acertá-lo, Edward a prendeu entre ele e a parede. – Deixei claro àquela maluca que nunca ouve nada entre nós além de sexo casual, nada Isabella, ouviu bem?

- Muito conveniente pra você, casa nova! – acusou tentando se soltar, toda aquela agitação, chamou a atenção dos hospedes naquele andar, por sorte a maioria era sua família.

-Eu te amo.

- Ama uma ova! Vai lá apagar o fogo da sua amiguinha, ela é perfeita pra você Edward. Agora me solta.

- Não vou soltar.

- Eu não quero te machucar, Edward, então me solta. – Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Alice e Jasper tinham os olhos arregalados, os dois estavam exaltados, falavam alto sem se importar em chamar a atenção das pessoas.

- Não vou soltá-la, você vai me ouvir Isabella! – insistiu, Isabella olhou dentro daqueles olhos verdes e o acertou em cheio entre as pernas. Edward a soltou levando a mão à virilha, caindo de joelhos, Emmett, Carlisle e Jasper se encolheram.

-Depois não diga que eu não avisei, casa nova! – disse indo na direção do elevador.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	16. NOTA DA AUTORA

**Aqui vai uma nota para vocês!**

* * *

Oi pessoal, gostaria de agradecer o carinho e a atenção que vocês dedicam a minhas fics, sempre deixando sua opinião sobre os capítulos, os personagens. Tenho todas as reviews devidamente arquivadas, algumas mais empolgadas, outras simples e objetivas... Amo todas elas!

Algumas de vocês são mais animadas e fervorosas, algumas simplesmente querem matar o meu Edward, bater na minha Bella. Sei que eles têm uma personalidade um pouco diferentes dos originais, em compensação não mudam de uma fic para outra, mesmo sendo vampiros ou humanos, bruxas e afins.

Minha filha não gosta da saga e insisti que eu deveria mudar o nome dos meus personagens, porque as estórias são muito boas na opinião dela e que não tem muito haver com o Edward e a Bella. Particularmente eu discordo, consigo imaginar perfeitamente um Edward conquistador, ousado e safado, mas acima de tudo apaixonado por Bella.

Já a minha Bella, como gosto de dizer, acredito que ela tenha garra que a original, claro que rola a insegurança e sua autoestima muitas vezes é inexistente, fisicamente ela é descrita um pouco diferente da original, porque eu vejo minha Bella com o rosto da Kristen e o corpo da Paola Oliveira, já o Edward sempre será aquela delicia do Robert Pattinson.

Ainda tenho onze fics para postar e uma pasta cheia de ideias para novas estórias picantes e envolventes, gostaria mais uma vez da opinião de vocês, acham que depois de postá-las deveria fazer uma versão com outros nomes?

Aqui vai uma relação das próximas fics:

De corpo e Alma

Doce vingança

Aprendendo a ser uma Cullen

Um amigo pra toda a vida

Férias inesquecíveis

Você pra sempre

Feita pra mim

Simplesmente Bella

Uma mestiça em minha vida

Uma viagem apaixonante

E mais seis em planejamento, tenho muito tempo ocioso e uma imaginação muito, mas muito fértil. A maioria de minhas estórias foi escrita há mais de três anos, estavam cruas e muito diferentes do que posto agora. Mas a essência é a mesma, só mudou a forma de contar, o palavreado e a forma de escrever. Venho aperfeiçoando isto ao longo do tempo, porque acredito que vocês mereçam uma leitura de qualidade!

Confesso que ler nunca foi uma coisa que me atraísse, na realidade eu dormia na segunda ou terceira página, mas depois de assistir ao filme, **( Porque filmes eram a minha antiga paixão)** fiquei apaixonada pelo casal e devorei os quatro livros em dois meses.

Li Crepúsculo duas vezes, Lua nova também, Eclipse uma vez assim como Amanhecer, mas o que mais gostei foi de Midnight Sun, a versão dele da estória me fascina e o li quatro vezes, praticamente sei de cor. Na última vez que contei, havia lido 345, mas isso foi a mais de dois anos, acredito que tenha lido pra mais de seiscentos títulos neste tempo. As que eu realmente curto, tenho arquivada em meu PC, não leio somente no fanfiction, acompanho fics do nyah, twiligth Brasil e mais alguns blogs.

Sou apaixonada por fic e por twiligth!

Meu nome é Luciane Menezes de Souza e tenho quarenta anos, sou casada há vinte anos com o mesmo homem, o qual eu namorei por três anos antes disso. Tenho uma filha linda de vinte anos que cursa Ciências humanas na Unifesp.

Passo aproximadamente mais de dez horas do meu dia diante do computador, no restante eu durmo, cuido da casa e dos meus seis cães e agora dez gatos! Esta sou eu!

Desculpem-me por incomodar, peço que, por favor, deixem sua opinião sobre o assunto, e agradeço de antemão a atenção dispensada a esta amiga que voz fala.

Beijos da Lú.

OS: A quem interessar possa me procura no facebook.


	17. Chapter 16

**Desculpem pelo atraso! Fiquei sem internet o final de semana!**

**Aqui está o capitulo referente a sábado! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XVI**

- Edward, você está bem? – Esme perguntou ao lado do filho.

- Não... – gemeu se encolhendo.

- O que diabos seu irmão fez pra Bella agir daquele jeito? – disparou Alice ao lado do noivo.

- Acho que isso responde sua pergunta. – Jasper disse apontando para a suíte do irmão, onde Victória ainda o aguardava com uma taça na mão.

- Não acredito! – disse a ajuda de Emmett e Carlisle, Edward voltou para o seu quarto.

- O que ouve Ed? – Victória perguntou se aproximando dele, ainda só de lingerie.

- Será que dá pra vestir algo mais descente, Sanders. – Rosalie cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Saia daqui Victória! – Edward exigiu ao tomar fôlego.

- Não fica bravo comigo Ed, como eu poderia saber que havia saído com a fotógrafa.

- SAI DA MINHA FRENTE VICTÓRIA!SOME DAQUI – a ruiva semicerrou os olhos pegando seu casaco.

- Não precisa gritar seu grosso! Eu só queria curtir com você, não me ligou depois que esteve no hospital. – Edward cerrou as mãos em punho, seu olhar era assustador.

- Acho melhor você ir, Sanders, antes que as coisas piorem ainda mais. – disse Carlisle desta vez, a ruiva bufou vestindo o casaco.

- Isso não vai ficar assim Ed, você me paga! – cuspiu furiosa saindo de lá esbarrando em Alice e Rosalie.

- Já vai tarde! – Alice cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Sente-se melhor? – Carlisle perguntou lhe entregando uma bolsa de gelo.

- Será que pode me dizer o que aconteceu aqui? – Esme exigiu encarando o filho.

- Sinceramente eu ainda estou tentando entender... Estávamos bem, a noite estava perfeita, estávamos nos acertando e de repente eu abri a porta e...

- A Bellinha deu de cara com a ruiva seminua. – concluiu Emmett.

-Por ai!Ela nem sequer me deixou explicar... Como eu ia saber que a maluca da Vick estaria aqui?

- Eu te avisei... – disse Rosalie. – Eu disse que a Sanders ia lhe causar problemas, quando vai aprender a me dar ouvidos?

- Bella jamais vai me perdoar. – lamentou afundando o rosto em suas mãos.

- Converse com ela, Bella é uma boa garota, irá entender.

- Não, mãe! Você não entende! Bella acha que nós não temos futuro juntos, não sabe o quanto foi difícil convencê-la de que estava errada! As coisas absurdas que disse... Ela se julga marcada, insisti que se ficar comigo irá me implicar no caso, me comprometer de certa forma e...

- Infelizmente ela tem razão Edward, e você sabe disso. – lembrou seu pai.

- Mas eu a amo e a quero comigo, assim como minha filha! Bella chegou a pedir pra que eu fique com Nessie...

- Como assim?

- Ela teme que a repercussão pela morte de Aro, recaia sobre Nessie de certa forma, quer mantê-la segura, protegida... Por falar nisso, será que pode providenciar o registro dela? – perguntou se voltando para Rosalie.

- Como assim?

- Nessie não foi registrada, Isabella não possui nenhuma documentação.

- Entendo, não se preocupe, vou providenciar isso para as três.

-Acha que Bella vai voltar conosco? – perguntou Alice.

- Não conte com isso... – Edward respondeu prontamente. – Bella não quer voltar para Seattle, muito menos para Forks.

- Ela quer ficar aqui em Siena?

- Também não!

- E pra onde ela vai?

- Sinceramente não sei o que sua irmã vai fazer agora.

- Porque ela não quer voltar para Seattle? – Emmett perguntou sem entender.

- Bella tem razão... - disse Jasper. – Como acham que irão reagir quando a morte de Aro vazar, não sabemos como será o relatório do FBI, e pelo que Victória fez e disse, não acredito que ela vá facilitar as coisas para Bella.

- Preciso falar com Black, não posso deixar que Victória prejudique Bella. – Edward disse se pondo de pé, mas gemeu ao fazê-lo.

- Senta ai! – exigiu Carlisle. – Eu falo com Black, quanto a você, esclareça as coias com Victória, coloque um ponto final de uma vez por todas nisso.

- Mas eu já havia deixado claro que...

- Não foi o que me pareceu e entendo perfeitamente a atitude de Isabella! Não se esqueça de que agora há uma criança nesta história de vocês. – Esme disse em tom de repreenda. – Eu mesma falarei com ela amanhã, é obvio que Sanders armou uma situação.

- Acha que Bella vai acreditar nisso?

-É a verdade, não é?

- Sim.

- Aconteça o que acontecer, vocês tem uma filha, e isso é o que importa agora!

- Tem razão.

- Claro que tenho! – disse depositando um beijo no filho. – Agora tome um banho e descanse, amanhã tentaremos concertar as coisas. E lembre-se de nuca mais desafiar uma mulher enciumada e com raiva.

Isabella tremia inteira de raiva, sentia-se enganada, usada. Ainda lhe custava acreditar na cara de pau daquela ruiva nojenta!

-Como ele pode? Argh que raiva! – dizia enquanto descia para o seu andar. – Não ouse chorar Isabella, não ouse!

-Ué, o que faz aqui? – Maria perguntou ao vê-la entrar com tudo na suíte. – Não era pra estar curtindo com aquele gato?

- Aquele gato deveria ser castrado! Safado! Casa nova de uma figa, ele me paga! – a morena a olhava tentando entender porque Isabella estava tão brava.

- O que aconteceu, mulher?

- Aconteceu que eu sou uma idiota, como pude acreditar naquele papo furado dele... – dizia enquanto se livrava de sua roupa, entrando no chuveiro. – Não quero nunca mais ver a cara daquele safado na minha vida!

- Vai ser meio difícil, concorda? O que ele fez pra você voltar deste jeito?

- A noite estava perfeita, tudo estava perfeito, mas quando chegamos ao quarto dele, aquela ruiva dos infernos estava praticamente nua o esperando pra curtir a noite, acredita?

- E o que você fez?

- Vim embora, mas antes garanti que ele não transasse com ela.

- Como? O que você fez mulher?

- Nada demais, só o acertei em cheio, duvido que ele consiga transar daquele jeito!

- Coitado!

- Coitado? Ele é um safado, sem vergonha, um filho de uma... Um... Um... Argh que ódio!Arrume as coisas de Nessie pra mim Maria, vamos voltar para Siena agora mesmo.

- Mas Caterina e Joseph já se recolheram e...

- Eles irão entender, prepare tudo. – pediu terminando seu banho, depois de pronta foi falar com Joseph e Caterina e ambos concordaram em voltar pra casa. Isabella ligou para a recepção e pediu um taxi, era quase meia noite quando saíram do San Lino. Chegaram em Siena por volta de meia noite e meia.

- Como assim eles deixaram o hotel? – disparou Edward, Esme logo cedo foi falar com Isabella, e descobriu que ela e os Giotto haviam deixado o hotel ainda ontem.

- O recepcionista disse que eles saíram tarde da noite, que Bella ligou pedindo para fechar a conta e também pediu um taxi.

- Aquela teimosa! Vou até Siena.

-Não vai não! – Esme disse com um tom autoritário. – Sua irmã, Alice e eu iremos a Siena, seu pai vai falar com Black e você trate de ir falar com aquela doidivana. - Edward bufou revirando os olhos, mas não contestou as ordens da mãe.

- Iremos arrumar a merda que fez. – Rosalie disse sendo repreendida pelo olhar duro de Esme.

As três saíram rumo a Siena, Carlisle já havia marcado uma reunião com Jacob Black e restava a Edward falar com Victória.

- Mandou me chamar senhor Cullen? - Jacob disse ao chegar à suíte de Carlisle.

- Sim Black, já tem o relatório que apresentará a promotoria e ao Thompson?

- Ainda não senhor, falta o relatório da Sanders e a mulher parece estar com o demônio no corpo. – o agente esbravejou irritado.

- Eu faço ideia, por isso lhe chamei Black, o que vou lhe contar aqui exige absoluto sigilo, pelo menos por enquanto. – Jacob somente assentiu, Carlisle lhe contou tudo, desde o jantar em que Edward e Bella se conheceram, até o ocorrido na noite anterior em sua suíte.

-Eu já havia sacado que rolava algo entre eles, o desespero do Masen, aquilo não se tratava de uma simples testemunha.

- Meu filho errou se envolvendo com Isabella e repetiu o erro envolvendo-se com Sanders... – Carlisle disse esfregando a testa. – Mas temo que a ira de Sanders recaia sobre Isabella, essa garota já sofreu demais, gostaria de evitar que respondesse pela morte de Aro...

- Isso a marcaria para sempre, senhor! Sem contar que algum homem de Aro pode se voltar contra ela em vingança. Vou falar com a Sanders, ela não pode destruir Bella, por causa do seu filho! –na realidade Jacob culpava Edward, por toda esta confusão.

Enquanto isso na suíte de Victória Sanders, Edward colocava um ponto final na relação dos dois, deixando claro que a relação entre eles seria estritamente profissional, fora isso queria distancia dela. Saiu furioso deixando uma ameaça: "_Se fizer algo que prejudique Isabella, eu acabo com sua carreira e depois com você! Nem sequer saberá o que a atingiu Victória!". _

Em uma reunião entre o FBI, a Interpol e a A.N. I, Jacob exigiu que Victória dissesse em seu relatório que o responsável pela morte de Aro tinha sido ele próprio e que os Cullen jamais estiveram naquele castelo. Contrariada a ruiva acatou as ordens de seu superior, sem contar que foi transferida e jamais trabalharia com A.N. I. (Agência Nacional de Inteligência) A qual era comandada por Carlisle Cullen.

- Sinto muito Sanders... – Edward pediu sinceramente, se arrependia do fundo da alma por ter se deixado envolver. - As coisas não precisavam ter terminado desta forma.

- Tem razão, teria sido bem mais fácil se Aro tivesse estourado os miolos daquela fotografa intrometida! - cuspiu furiosa, Edward rosnou alto cerrando as mãos em punho, seus irmãos o conteve. A ruiva ficou revoltada, irada e toda sua fúria estava voltada a uma única pessoa... Isabella Swan.

Esme, Alice e Rosalie chegaram a Siena por volta de onze e meia da manhã, o casal Giotto e Maria estavam na casa, junto com a pequena Nessie, mas Isabella havia saído assim que o sol raiou.

- Mas para onde ela foi? – sua irmã perguntou preocupada.

- Ela estava de cabeça quente, foi para o lavoro, ver se colocava o juízo no lugar! – dizia Caterina com seu jeito simples.

- Podemos esperá-la aqui? – Esme pediu educadamente.

- Oh si claro, sintam-se em casa. – pediu Caterina indo para cozinha passar um café, enquanto Rosalie e Alice brincavam com Nessie, Esme aproveitou para falar com o marido.

- Carl? Como foram as coisas por ai?

"Tudo acertado, falou com ela?"

- Ainda não, ela está trabalhando, estamos aguardando sua volta.

"Estamos indo pra ai, preciso acertar alguns pontos com ela, temos que retornar Esme."

- Eu sei querido, os aguardo aqui, até já.

Aproximadamente uma hora depois dois carros estacionavam diante da casa, Joseph e Caterina foram recebê-los.

-Benvenuti! (Sejam bem vindos!) - Joseph disse cumprimentando Carlisle.

- Mi dispiace, arrivare senza preavviso Joseph, ma abbiamo bisogno di parlare con Isabella. (Desculpe chegar sem avisar Joseph, mas precisamos conversar com Isabella). – Carlisle disse ao cumprimentá-lo.

-Claro que sim, esses dois têm muito que conversar! - Caterina disse olhando para Edward. -Venham, entre todos vocês. - pediu indicando a escada que levava a casa.

-GINNO! – gritou a todo pulmão. - Vai a prendere Isabella, dice Che ha visita. (Vá chamar Isabella, diga que ela tem visita).

Todos entraram e se acomodaram na ampla sala, ao ver Nessie nos braços da irmã, Edward sorriu indo pra junto da filha.

- Oi meu anjo!- disse a pegando nos braços beijando sua testa, a pequena soltou um gritinho ao vê-lo e sorria mostrando seus dentinhos, Edward olhava encantando para seu pequeno tesouro.

- Sua bambina é mesmo tua cara. – dizia Caterina se aproximando dos dois.

- Acha mesmo?

- Olha pra isso, até o sorri como você. – Caterina olhou para pai e filha, lembrou-se de como Isabella estava furiosa com ele, não seria nada bom que o visse aqui, pelo menos não agora. – Porque não fica com ela, vocês precisam deste contato, sua bambina precisa se acostumar com você.

- Mas eu tenho que conversar com Bella e...

- Terá tempo pra isso meu rapaz, vá ficar com sua filha, não é bom que ela fique aqui a conversa será pesada demais.

- Tem razão Caterina, obrigado! – Edward agradeceu segurando a mão roliça da senhora.

- Pelo que ragazzo?

- Por cuidar de Bella, por cuidar da minha filha e da mulher que eu amo.

- Oh meu filho, não sabe o bem que ambas que estas três nos fazem, elas trouxeram vida para esta casa. Agora vá, Maria faça companhia a ele. – ela indicou a sala ao lado para ele, uma pequena biblioteca.

Isabella recebeu o recado de Ginno, e correu para a casa, estava no vinhedo, entrou pela porta esbaforida encontrando os Cullen, Jacob e sua irmã, além de Caterina e Joseph.

- O que fazem aqui? – disparou ainda ofegante.

- Achou mesmo que fugiria de nós?- sua irmã cuspiu furiosa, sentia vontade de dar umas palmadas em Isabella pelo susto.

- Eu não fugi de ninguém, só não queria mais ficar no hotel e... O que fazem aqui?

- Precisamos falar com você, filha... – disse Carlisle. – É importante.

- Claro sentem-se, por favor, o que aconteceu Carlisle? Jacob? O que faz aqui?

- Precisamos passar seu depoimento, preciso que sua versão bata com o relatório o qual apresentei aos meus superiores.

- Do que você ta falando, minha versão? Como assim? – perguntou confusa.

- A agente Sanders, Victória fez ameaças a Edward quando ele a expulsou do quarto ontem. – Emmett disse simplesmente, os olhos da jovem saltaram.

- E como sabe disso?

- Estávamos lá, nós vimos. – falou como se fosse óbvio.

- Estavam lá? Mas...

- Ouvimos vozes alteradas... – disse Carlisle. – Saímos para ver do que se tratava e vimos você e Edward discutindo.

- Não entendemos nada do início... – prosseguiu Alice. – Mas quando vimos Victória praticamente nua na suíte dele...

- Deu pra entender porque você praticamente o castrou. – o rubor cobriu a face de Isabella.

- Vocês estavam lá?

- Você quase o aleijou! Ainda bem que ele já tem uma filha. – provocou Emmett.

- Como... Como ele está? – seu tom era preocupado, Jacob revirou os olhos a conhecia perfeitamente pra saber que estava amolecendo.

- Ele está ótimo! – disse Esme. – Não ligue para Emmett, está sendo dramático, você e Edward precisam conversar, tente ouvi-lo Isabella...

- Eu o ouvi a noite toda, estávamos bem Esme, havíamos nos acertado e quando chego lá encontro àquela mulher esperando por ele, o que queria que eu fizesse?

- Não precisava ter chutado o pobre daquela forma.

- Eu disse pra ele me soltar, mas seu filho é um cabeça dura!

- Como se você fosse muito diferente! – Alice se intrometeu.

- Sei que o que fiz foi errado, mas eu estava cega de raiva, mas acredito que não foi pra isso que vieram aqui, não é? Porque exatamente precisa passar o meu depoimento? Se veio com aquela ideia absurda de Edward, pode esquecer, não vou jogar a culpa dos meus atos sobre ele, ouviu bem!

- Para todos os efeitos as Cullen nunca estiveram naquela sala Isabella... – Jacob disse em um tom sério. – A agente Sanders e eu a encontramos em uma situação de perigo, Aro a mantinha refém, reagiu à ordem de prisão abrindo fogo e na reação ele foi atingido fatalmente e ponto final.

- Acha mesmo que aquela mulher vai aceitar uma coisa destas?

- A agente Sanders já assinou seu relatório.

- E nesta sua versão, quem matou Aro Volturi?

- Eu, em cumprimento do dever...

- Você só pode estar brincando! Não posso deixar que assuma a culpa de uma coisa que não fez. – teimou.

- Para com isso Bella! – Jacob a repreendeu. – Pensa um pouco criatura, não terei problema algum em responder pela morte de Aro e seus capangas, eu trabalhava na investigação, estava cumprindo meu dever. Não há nada de pessoal nisso, se você assumir o que fez irá se comprometer demais, e acima de tudo, implicará os Cullen, é isso que quer? Eu acho que não, afinal os defendeu com unhas e dentes Isabella.

- Porque aquela mulher concordou com isso?

- Ela não teve opção. – Jacob foi sincero. - Fez ameaças a um agente da A.N.I, diante de seus superiores, e do superintendente da Interpol.

- Meu Deus que inferno! Isso nunca vai acabar não é?

- Não fique assim Bella, as coisas logo voltarão ao normal. – Esme disse se pondo ao seu lado.

- A que normalidade você se refere? Me desculpe, mas não consigo ser tão otimista quanto você Esme.

- Precisamos voltar... – Carlisle disse. – Precisam de nós em Seattle, Rosalie já está providenciando toda sua documentação, assim como a de Maria e Nessie.

- Como?

- Entrei em contato com a embaixada americana e com a brasileira, vou precisar de alguns dados do nascimento de Nessie, data, hora e local.

- Ela nasce aqui mesmo, foi parto normal, com a ajuda de Caterina e uma parteira.

- Ainda existe parteira? – disparou Alice.

- É comum nesta região, ainda mais nos vilarejos. – disse Caterina. – Tivemos medo de levá-las ao hospital, Isabella não tinha documentação alguma, mas chamamos o médico de Joseph que acompanhou o parto e examinou a bambina pra ver se tudo estava bem.

- Entendo... – disse a loira. – Pelo que Maria contou ontem, é se sua vontade ficar com você certo?

- Sim, mas não acho justo envolvê-la nisso tudo, acredito que para Maria seja melhor ficar com Joseph e Caterina, acha que tem como ela conseguir um visto de permanência?

- Vou providenciar, não se preocupe. – garantiu Rosalie.

- Mas ela terá que ir depor no caso de James. – lembrou Carlisle, assim como você.

- Sinceramente eu jamais gostaria de cruzar com aquele homem novamente.

- Desculpe, mas terá que fazer o reconhecimento, para que seu caso seja anexado ao processo. – Carlisle disse sério, não dando margem a discussão. Thompson virá colher o seu depoimento, já seu depoimento ao FBI, será dado em Seattle.

- Vou ter que voltar pra lá?

- Infelizmente sim.

- Bom, pelo menos eu ainda tenho o apartamento e...

- Ele está alugado. – Alice disse se encolhendo.

- O que? – Isabella praticamente berrou.

- Desculpe, você estava desaparecida e aquele lugar estava cheirando a mofo, retirei suas coisas e o loquei, mas o dinheiro está guardado e...

- Pro inferno com o dinheiro Alice, pra onde eu vou com a minha filha? – cuspiu furiosa.

- Pra nossa casa. – Esme disse como se fosse óbvio.

- E comprometê-los? Já disse ao seu filho, Esme, estou marcada, completamente envolvida nessa história toda... James, os Volturi...

- Pode ficar lá em casa se quiser? – Jacob ofereceu.

- E atrapalhar sua vida também, não obrigada!

- Se quiser pode voltar para a ilha... – sugeriu Carlisle. – Você se deu tão bem lá.

- Obrigada Carlisle, sei que suas intenções são as melhores, mas eu só quero um lugar onde eu possa trabalhar e criar a minha filha em paz. Onde eu possa ter uma vida digamos que normal.

- Entendo filha, vou deixar uma equipe na propriedade, por questão de segurança e não adianta reclamar, já acertei tudo com Joseph e Caterina. – se apressou em dizer, Isabella bufou revirando os olhos.

- Assim que os documentos estiverem prontos, poderá voltar, creio que em uma ou duas semanas no máximo.

- Obrigada Rosalie, vai ficar por aqui neste tempo?

- Oh, não, estou voltando com os outros, Emm ainda está em recuperação e sabe como é?

- Você vai ficar Alice? – perguntou se voltando para a irmã.

- Desculpe Bella, mas preciso voltar, o casamento e tudo mais...

- Tá tudo bem, eu entendo.

- Mas veja pelo lado bom, Edward vai ficar com você. – os olhos da jovem saltaram.

- Como é que é?

- Alice tem razão... – confirmou Carlisle. – Edward escolheu alguns de seus homens de confiança para fazer a segurança da propriedade. Ele ficou responsável de levá-la em segurança para Seattle assim que os documentos ficarem prontos, particularmente eu acho que será bom passarem este tempo juntos, vocês três.

- Era só o que me faltava! Onde ele está, pode-se saber?

- Na biblioteca, com Nessie. – aquela resposta a pegou de surpresa, Isabella pensou que Edward estivesse com seu pessoal, ou no hotel. Mas ele estava ali, na sala ao lado com Nessie, soltou o ar com força, levou as mãos aos cabelos impaciente.

- Vocês têm duas semanas para esclarecer as coisas entre vocês... – disse Esme. – Lembre-se de que uma criança está envolvida Isabella, você o ama e ele te ama, pense nisto minha filha.

Carlisle e Jacob repassaram o depoimento com ela mais algumas vezes, os Cullen se despediram voltando para o hotel, o voo sairia no dia seguinte às dez da manhã. Finalmente Edward saiu da biblioteca com Nessie em seus braços, a pequena passou de colo em colo enquanto Carlisle acertava alguns pontos com o filho sob o olhar atento de Isabella.

- Vou pegar minhas coisas e voltarei em algumas horas com minha equipe. – Edward disse a Caterina e Joseph, já que Isabella agia como se ele não estivesse ali.

- Será um prazer tê-lo aqui ragazzo! Não liga pra ela, isso logo passa. – sussurrou ao ouvido dele.

- Espero que sim. – ele disse da mesma forma, voltou a se despedir de sua filha, olhou para Isabella e a flagrou o olhando, sorriu entrando no carro.

A jovem ficou observando os carros saírem e seguir pela estradinha, se perguntava como faria para conviver com ele por duas semanas inteiras.

-É parecesse que terá que aturá-lo por duas semanas. – provocou Maria ao seu lado.

"_**Que Deus me ajude!"**_ – Isabella respondeu mentalmente.

- Você o ama e é visto e notório que ele é louco por você, porque não para de lutar contra o que realmente sente e tenta ser feliz com aquele gato?

- As coisas não são assim tão fáceis, Maria, além do mais, aquele gato não passa de um safado!

- Um safado lindo, diga-se de passagem! – a jovem sorriu quando Bella lhe lançou um olhar mortal, girou em seus calcanhares voltando pra dentro da casa.

Como o prometido, em algumas horas Edward estava de volta com sua equipe. O jovem Ginno ficou responsável por lhe mostrar toda a propriedade. Visitaram o vinhedo, assim como a casa de alguns trabalhadores que ficavam dentro da propriedade. Assim com os antigos alojamentos de empregados, local escolhido por Edward para seu pessoal ficar.

Depois de se reunir com seus homens delegando suas funções, os liberou para que providenciassem o material necessário para a estadia deles em Siena. Voltou para a casa principal onde Caterina e Joseph havia reservado um dos quartos de hóspedes para ele.

- Seja bem vindo ragazzo... – Caterina disse ao recebê-lo. – É tão bom ter a casa cheia de gente tão bonita. – Isabella revirou os olhos subindo as escadas se trancando no quarto. – De tempo a ela, Isabella está sentida, enciumada, logo isso passa. – voltou a dizer.

-Por mais que ela tente, não vou deixar que se livre de mim assim tão fácil Caterina, vou lutar por ela, pelas duas.

- Isso! E estamos aqui pra ajudá-lo. – Maria disse ao seu lado, Edward subiu e tomou um banho e logo desceu para o jantar, encontrando Bella e Nessie na sala.

- Pelo que vejo já conquistou as duas não é? – seu tom foi áspero, Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Deve ser o meu magnetismo natural! – provocou, recebendo um olhar mortal da jovem, Edward se aproximou das duas e a pequena sorriu abrindo os bracinhos pra ele.

- Sabe quando Thompson virá?

- Ainda não, mas ele ligará avisando. – respondeu sem desviar a atenção de Nessie, ele brincava com ela fazendo com que a pequena soltasse altas gargalhadas, pela sua visão periférica, viu um pequeno sorriso se formar nos lábios de Isabella. Durante o jantar conversou com Caterina, Joseph e Maria, Isabella permaneceu calada, tentando arduamente ignorá-lo.

Os dias se passavam e a situação era a mesma, Isabella só lhe respondia o que era perguntado sempre em um tom rude e de forma atravessada, seu humor definitivamente não era dos melhores e para espairecer acordava cedo todos os dias para correr pela a propriedade. Fazia aquilo todos os dias, mesmo grávida caminhava até seu lugar preferido de onde se tinha uma visão de toda a propriedade. Maria havia contado a Edward que saia cedo e a observava a uma distância segura.

Isabella estava indo para o seu lugar preferido, precisava ficar sozinha pensar em toda aquela loucura. Subiu até o grande carvalho de onde se tinha uma bela vista de toda a propriedade, pensava em Edward, na noite em que saíram, nos momentos incríveis que passaram no mirante... A noite tinha tudo para ser perfeita, se aquela mulher não tivesse aparecido e jogado um balde de água fria em ambos.

- Como você pode ter sido tão burra, Isabella? - esbravejou se deixando cair sentada, Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça, estava perto o suficiente para ouvi-la. – Bastou meia dúzia de palavras bonitas e a idiota aqui... Argh! Filho da mãe! Mais que droga! Porque ele tem que ser tão lindo, tão cheiroso, tão gostoso... Não ouse Isabella! Não ouse pensar naquele... Naquele...

- Naquele?

-AAAHHH! – Isabella gritou tamanho susto que levou, se levantando em um salto, acabou perdendo o equilíbrio e quase foi ao chão, não fosse à agilidade e sagacidade de Edward que a segurou firme. – O que... O que... – a jovem tentava se desvencilhar de seus braços. – O que você faz aqui? –cuspiu furiosa soltando-se finalmente.

- Estava dando uma volta pela propriedade, é um lugar magnífico. – Isabella semicerrou os olhos.

- Você estava me seguindo?

- Claro que não, mas ouvi vozes, estava discutindo com alguém?

-Está vendo mais alguém aqui? – novamente cuspiu furiosa, Edward prendia o riso, olhava encantado tentando se decidir se ela ficava mais linda quando sorria ou assim bravinha. Seus longos cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo, ela vestia uma regata justinha e uma calça de agasalho, em seu rosto algumas gotículas de suor devido à corrida.

- Ninguém além de você gatinha! – novamente Edward segurou o riso com a cara que Isabella fez.

- Não me chama de gatinha seu babaca!

- Wow!O que há com você? Porque está tão arredia? TPM?

- O que está fazendo aqui? Não tem algo mais interessante pra fazer do que me encher a paciência? Como me encontrou aqui?

- Maria e Caterina disseram que você adora ficar aqui, pensando na vida, vim conhecer o lugar, por quê?

- Aquelas duas... Já deu um jeito de conquista-las não é?

- Eu? – disse com falsa idgnação. – Maria é praticamente uma criança e Caterina é muito bem casada.

-Porque ficou? Poderia ter deixado seus homens aqui e voltado para Seattle e sua vida de festas e garotas! – cutucou ácida. – Oh, está sem acompanhante, não esquenta, logo arruma outra, afinal de contas, "amigas" é que não falta, não é mesmo? – foi a vez dele semicerrar os olhos.

- Porque você está aqui, porque Nessie está aqui e somente vocês duas me interessam. – Edward disse sério e estava sendo sincero, mas ela ainda não conseguia acreditar em suas palavras.

- Sua preocupação com Nessie eu entendo e respeito, mas comigo, não precisa se preocupar, sei me virar sozinha.

- Sei que você sabe e provou isso, mesmo assim não posse deixar de me preocupar com a mulher que eu amo. – Isabella fechou os olhos ao ouvir aquilo.

- Se ma amasse como gosta tanto de ressaltar, não teria se envolvido com a ruivona, a tal Sanders... – seu olhar encontrou o de Edward, sentia seu coração martelar contra suas costelas diante de um olhar tão intenso, tão penetrante e envolvente. – E pelo que pude notar a coisa entre vocês era quente.

- Ela me ajudou a passar por um momento difícil pra mim, acabamos nos envolvendo mais do que deveríamos... Se eu errei? Ah você não tem ideia do quanto, mas não posso mudar o que fiz, só me resta rogar que um dia você possa me perdoar por ter sido fraco, por ter cedido a tentação. Eu te amo e vou lutar por você Isabella, contra tudo e contra todos, sinto muito, mas não vai se livrar de mim assim tão fácil.

- Ela estava seminua no seu quarto. – a voz de Isabella não passou de um sussurro.

- Você era a única que eu queria ali... – Edward disse dando um passo em sua direção. – Sei que está furiosa comigo e tem seus motivos, mas eu juro que não fazia ideia de que...

- Do que Edward? Aquela mulher estava ali pronta pra... Comemorar o sucesso da operação, não é mesmo?

- Victória forçou a barra, armou uma situação eu não sei o que aquela maluca foi fazer lá.

- Não me venha com esse papo furado, Edward! Vocês estavam tendo um caso, um relacionamento, ou sei lá que nome você dá a isso...

- Já disse que Victória não é importante.

- E quanto a mim Edward? O que eu sou pra você?

- Tudo... Você é tudo pra mim Isabella...

- Bella, o meu nome é Bella!

- Eu te amo Bella e quero você comigo... – ela bufou revirando os olhos, Edward a segurou firme pelos braços. – E pouco me importa o resultado desta operação, e toda essa confusão, quero você comigo, como minha mulher está me ouvindo?

- Você perdeu o juízo. – disse tentando se soltar.

- Não vou correr o risco de te perder de novo, casa comigo, seja a minha esposa, minha mulher...

- O que? – perguntou surpresa.

- Quero que se case comigo.

- Edward ficou maluco?

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

* * *

**Infelizmente esta fica não vou poder postar dois capítulos, como disse a vcs eu reviso minhas fics que já estão prontas e esta ainda não foi revisada completamente, assim como A bruxa e o Vampiro e vou explicar o porque. **

**Proteja-me é uma junção de suas fics de apenas 36 páginas, que se tornou uma long fic, e cheguei na fase em que estou tendo que escrever os capítulos do zero. Não posso escrever as pressas e postar um capitulo sem qualidade, estou escrevendo um capitulo por dia. **

**Ainda tem muita coisa pra rolar entre esses dois, até o fim desta estória apaixonante! **


	18. Chapter 17

** Desculpem pelo atraso da postagem, **

**mas como eu havia dito a fic original tinha somente cinco capítulos. **

**estava muito corrida a estória, eu tive que reescrevê-la da base, **

**para apresentar a vocês uma fic de qualidade! **

**Porque vcs mercem, por serem tão fofas! **

**Beijos a todas! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XVII**

- Não sei se você notou, mas eu estou envolvida até a raiz do cabelo com essa coisa toda com os Volturi e...

- Não me importa! Não vou permitir que nada fique entre nós, outra vez, eu te quero como minha mulher, eu te amo Bella e não suporto mais ficar sem você... Eu preciso de você comigo.

-Edward... – a jovem disse impaciente. - Entenda, por favor, ficar comigo compromete sua família, a agencia, tudo! Por mais que me doa dizer isso, sei que não sou boa pra você, Edward.

- Não diga isso! – pediu a prendendo entre ele e a imensa árvore. – Nunca mais repita isso Isabella, você é tudo pra mim, absolutamente tudo, daremos um jeito Bella, casa comigo. – voltou a pedir.

- Toda vez que estamos juntos algo acontece Edward, é um sinal de que...

- Para com isso!Para com essa mania de dizer que não é pra ser... – Isabella sentiu o corpo másculo completamente colado ao dela, a respiração de Edward batendo contra sua face, embriagando-a. – Eu te amo! Você mexe com todo o meu ser, criatura, desde o momento em que coloquei meus olhos em você! Não tenho a menor dúvida de que você, Isabella Marie Swan foi feita pra mim, em todos os mínimos detalhes, amo tudo em você, desde essa sua teimosia irritante ao seu jeito atrapalhado e destrambelhado... – Edward segurou firme seu queixo a forçando a olhar pra si. – Casa comigo Bella, me deixa cuidar de você, amar você, proteger você... – seus lábios roçaram aos dela. – Case-se comigo meu amor. – pediu em um sussurro antes de beijá-la

Sua língua invadiu a boca dela ávida pela outra e ao se tocarem o desejo explodiu em ambos, o beijo se tornou urgente, voraz, suas mãos percorriam o corpo dela enquanto as delas estavam agarradas aos cabelos dele.

- Edward... – ele ouviu seu nome sair entre um gemido, ao deslizar os lábios pela pele macia dela, distribuindo beijos molhados.

- Bella... Minha Bella... – Edward dizia entre beijos, roçando seus dentes de leve causando tremores em Isabella, deixando seu corpo em chamas, a jovem sorriu marota fugindo dele.

- Se me quer tanto assim bonitão? Então vem me pegar. – disse disparando colina a baixo.

- Se eu te pegar, jamais a deixarei escapar, Bella. – Edward sorriu ao ouvir sua gargalhada, disparando atrás dela. – Pra onde está indo? Volte aqui Isabella!

- O que foi James Bond? – provocou. – O agente gostosão não consegue pegar uma simples fotografa? – Isabella correu em direção ao bosque de carvalhos e oliveiras, entrando em uma pequena choupana.

- Bella? Bella, que lugar é este? – perguntou hesitante ao entrar.

- Uma choupana, não está vendo?

-Engraçadinha, disso eu sei, mas...

- Era a casa de um antigo funcionário, está desativada há anos, segundo Caterina. – a pouca luz que iluminava o local entrava pelas frestas no telhado e Edward pode vê-la tentando se esconder.

- Te peguei... – disse a segurando firme por trás, Isabella arfou ao sentir novamente seu corpo colado ao dela. – E jamais vou permitir que escape de mim outra vez, jamais. – sussurrou próximo ao seu ouvido, deslizando a ponta do nariz pela curvatura de seu pescoço. – Você é minha, Isabella.

- Sou?

-Humrum... – grunhiu roçando seu corpo ao dela, a fazendo sentir o quanto precisava dela, o quanto ela o excitava. Um leve gemido escapou dos lábios de Isabella ao sentir sua excitação sentiu seu corpo estremecer, desejava mais que tudo senti-lo novamente, necessitava daquilo tanto quanto necessitava de ar. Aquele homem era sem sombras de dúvidas a sua perdição.

- Sempre fui... – soltou arfante, com a voz rouca de desejo. - Desde o momento em que me segurou em seus braços, que seu olhar encontrou o meu... Naquele exato momento, eu soube que estava perdida! – Edward sorriu roçando seu nariz ao dela, depois roçou seus lábios, aos lábios entreabertos de Isabella, os tomando em um beijo intenso e completamente apaixonado.

A jovem rendeu-se a paixão, ao desejo e ao amor que sentia por aquele homem, ali naqueles braços sentia-se segura, como se nada nem ninguém pudesse lhe atingir. Sim o queria mais que tudo, e não tinha mais forças para lutar contra tal sentimento... Aquele homem a queria pra si, desejava cuidar dela, protegê-la e amá-la... A pediu em casamento por várias vezes, ele a queria e a teria pra sempre.

Sentiu as lágrimas silenciosas escorrerem pelo seu rosto, o beijo foi rompido delicadamente, os lábios de Edward deslizaram por sua mandíbula, foi quando sentiu as lágrimas.

- Porque está chorando meu amor? – seu tom era preocupado.

- Não posso mais Edward... Não posso mais lutar contra esse amor que sinto aqui dentro... – dizia batendo no peito. – Sei que é perigoso e arriscado demais, mas eu te amo e preciso de você comigo, porque só aqui em seus braços é que eu me sinto segura... Que eu me sinto mulher... A sua mulher.

Edward voltou a beijá-la, ele praticamente devorava sua boca e Isabella a dele. Entre beijos vorazes se despiram se entregando a paixão e ao desejo, uma vez não bastou para saciar tanto desejo, tanta saudade.

- Vai se casar comigo? – a voz de Edward não passou de um sussurro, estavam deitados sobre suas roupas no chão da choupana, completamente nus e enroscados um ao outro. Uma de suas mãos acariciava os cabelos dela, enquanto deslizava seus dedos pela pele branca e macia. A cabeça da jovem repousava em seu peito, sentia os dedos delicados da jovem brincar com os pêlos existentes ali.

- Não acha muito precipitado? Tem certeza de que é isto mesmo que quer?

- Absoluta, não tenha medo meu amor, confie em mim, prometo que não vou decepcioná-la, Bella, daremos um jeito em toda esta situação. Mas juntos, sempre juntos, eu, você e Nessie. – a jovem soltou um longo suspiro.

- Mas como? Como faremos isso?

- Eu entendo que pra você seja difícil, passou por tanta coisa sozinha, mas agora será diferente, Bella, você tem a mim, tem a minha família, nossa família, tem sua irmã e temos...

- Nessie. – a jovem concluiu.

– Sim, temos nossa pequena Nessie, e enfrentaremos o que for Bella, sempre juntos.

- Sempre juntos.

Caterina não conseguia esconder a felicidade ao vê-los chegando abraçados, Maria batia palmas e saltava no mesmo lugar, estava feliz pela amiga.

- Dio santo! –a senhora rechonchuda soltou, assim que se aproximaram da casa. – Pelo que vejo se acertaram.

- Ela aceitou se casar comigo, Caterina. – Edward disse com um enorme sorriso nos lábios.

- Ma que belo!- Isabella sorriu a abraçando forte, sentiria falta dela e de Joseph.

O advogado que Carlisle havia acionado se apresentou a Isabella, repassaram novamente o depoimento e ele a acompanhou até a sede da Interpol, Edward aguardou ansioso e apreensivo, sabia que não seria nada fácil para ela e desejava estar ao seu lado naquele momento.

Ficou com Nessie o casal Giotto e Maria, que também teve que depor no caso de tráfego de mulheres. Os documentos finalmente chegaram e a estadia deles em Siena havia chegado ao fim, Isabella precisava se apresentar na sede do FBI em Seattle.

- Obrigada por tudo Caterina, nós voltaremos, eu prometo!

-Esta casa estará sempre aberta para você minha bambina, para você e sua família. – dizia a senhora tentando segurar o choro, sentiria muita falta dela e de Nessie, mas elas estariam melhores junto de sua família que as amava e muito.

- Grazie Giuseppe, grazie per tutto! Ti amo, sei stato come un padre per me, il padre non ho mai avuto.( Obrigado Joseph, obrigado por tudo! Eu te amo, você foi como um pai pra mim, o pai que eu jamais tive.) – Edward ficou tocado ao ouvi-la falar daquela forma, Bella nunca teve em sua vida a figura paterna e sabia o quanto a jovem sentia por isso.

- Qui è la tua casa, Isabella, non dimenticate mai che mia figlia. Vai con Dio ed essere felici.( Aqui é sua casa, Isabella, nunca se esqueça disso minha filha. Vai com Deus e seja feliz.)

Isabella se despediu de Maria, com a promessa de que voltaria sempre para vê-los, Edward agradeceu por tudo e prometeu manter contato frequente. Com a ajuda de Thompson, deixou uma equipe de segurança pequena para garantir a proteção deles. Os três embarcaram junto com a equipe de Edward, Nessie foi a sensação entre seus comandados que se derretiam com a pequena.

Os Cullen e Alice os aguardavam, mal podiam crer que finalmente aqueles dois havia se acertado, estavam felizes por Edward, Bella e principalmente por Nessie. Esme se emocionou ao ver o filho descer do taxi com a filha nos braços, e enquanto o motorista descarregava as malas, ele abraçou Bella beijando-lhe os lábios.

- Veja Carl, eles parecem felizes.

- Ainda terão muitos obstáculos pela frente.

- Sei disso, mas eles se amam e já sofreram tanto, merecem um pouco de paz, não concorda?

- Plenamente, meu amor. – concordou indo em direção ao filho. – Ora veja se não é a minha princesa. – disse todo babão pegando Nessie nos braços.

- É muito bom tê-la de volta Bella, seja bem vinda! – Esme disse quase a esmagando em um abraço.

- É muito bom estar de volta, Esme e sinceramente espero que a minha estadia aqui não lhes cause problemas.

- Só teremos que tomar algumas precauções... – disse Carlisle. – O importante é que está de volta e que estão finalmente juntos filha.

- Aahhh! É tão bom ter você aqui outra vez sua maluca! – Alice disse quase esmagando a irmã em um abraço.

- Nossa! Quem ouve você falar vai pensar que sentiu minha falta. – Bella brincou sarcástica.

- Deus do céu, disso eu não senti falta sabia, bem que você poderia ter deixado esses seu sarcasmo e essa sua ironia lá na Itália. – resmungou indo para junto do noivo.

- Eu também te amo, minha irmãzinha linda! – Isabella a provocou, depois de cumprimentar a todos, eles entraram e ao chegarem à sala, Bella não conteve a alegria ao ver Eddie esparramado no sofá. – Oh meu Deus, como você está lindo! – disse o pegando nos braços, o gato miou como se a reconhecesse. – Oh Eddie, senti tanta falta de você garotão, mas pelo visto foi muito bem cuidado.

- Ah isso ele foi mesmo, esse pulguento virou o xodó do Ed. – disparou Emmett.

- Eddie não é pulguento! – Bella o repreendeu.

- Miau! – Nessie disse esticando os bracinhos para o gato.

- Este é o Eddie, meu amor, o gato da mamãe e do papai. – a pequena acariciou a cabeça do gato soltando uns gritinhos de felicidade.

- Pisiu, pisiu... Catinho!

- É gatinho, repete com a mamãe, ga-ti-nho.

- Ga-ti-nho. – a gargalhada foi geral.

- Mãe, será que poderia preparar um quarto para Nessie, Bella ficará comigo em meu quarto. – Edward disse passando o braço pela cintura da jovem.

- Claro filho, como achar melhor.

- Como foi o depoimento, Bella? – Carlisle perguntou.

- Oh Carl querido, vamos deixar esse assunto para mais tarde, Bella deve estar cansada da viagem, não é mesmo querida?

- Um pouco. – Esme notou o quanto Bella estava deslocada.

- Alice, querida? – chamou a nora. – Porque não acompanha sua irmã, acredito que vocês tenham muito que conversar.

- Venha Bella, vou mostrar onde estão suas coisas. – disse estendendo a mão para a irmã, Bella por sua vez foi até Edward e pegou Reneesme.

-Não vou demorar, logo estarei com vocês duas. – Edward beijou-lhe os lábios, piscando pra ela em seguida que corou violentamente.

- Estou feliz por vocês, filho... – Carlisle disse ao se pondo ao seu lado, assim que as duas subiram com Nessie e Eddie. – Que bom que conseguiu se acertar com ela.

- Ela é jogo duro, teimosa demais, mas acabou cedendo.

- Olha quem fala! – retrucou Rosalie.

- O importante é que estão juntos agora! – Esme disse ao abraçar o filho. – E elas estão aqui, sob nossa proteção.

- Eu a pedi em casamento... – havia surpresa na face de todos. – Mas ainda vai levar um tempo, até toda essa coisa acalmar, por isso vamos dividir o quarto, algum problema?

- Nenhum filho! – Esme voltou a abraçá-lo o parabenizando.

- Como foi o depoimento dela?

- Bella confirmou tudo o que havia repassado com Jacob, eles a apertaram muito, sabe como jogam pesado... – Carlisle somente assentiu. - Mas segundo Carter, ela se saiu super bem. – enquanto Edward relatava para todos o que aconteceu durante a semana que esteve em Siena, Alice enchia sua irmã de perguntas.

- E ai? Vai me contar o que rolou?

- Eu tentei Alice, juro que tentei mantê-lo longe, mas...

- O ama demais não é?

- Você não tem noção de como eu me senti ao vê-la naquele estado, com um sorriso enorme e provocativo... Fiquei cega de raiva, por ter cedido a ele aquela noite, por ter acreditado em suas palavras, ela estava ali pra comemorar com ele, sinal que tinham o costume de fazer aquilo concorda? – a jovem disse impaciente.

- Bella eu fui a primeira a criticá-lo quando deixou que ela se aproximasse demais dele, nós mal nos falávamos até o dia em que Jazz me contou que havia uma mínima chance de que estivesse com Aro. Fui muito dura com ele, mas naquela noite, Edward estava completamente inocente, por pouco não avançou nela e a tirou a tapa dali.

- Mas ele se envolveu com ela, estavam tendo um caso sei lá o que!

- Ela foi esperta, ele estava abatido demais com o seu desaparecimento, Jazz estava muito preocupado, assim como Esme, Carlisle e todos os outros. Jazz me disse que nunca tinha visto o irmão daquela forma, aquela vadia se fez de boazinha, compreensível, foi se aproximando de vagar. No início ele a levava aos eventos, mas ainda não havia rolado nada entre eles.

- Como pode saber?

- Rose me contou, Emm disse a ela, assim como disse quando eles realmente se envolveram e nossa cunhada ficou furiosa e desceu a boca nele com gosto. Mas isso já nãoimporta Bella, o importante é que o perdoou e finalmente estão juntos.

-Ele me pediu em casamento, Alice. – sua irmã tinha a boca escancarada.

- Casamento?

-Se ouvisse as coisas que me disse, não tive como resistir, eu o amo demais.

- Então seja feliz minha irmã, porque está assim tão aflita?

- Tenho medo Alice, medo do que minha presença aqui possa causar, medo de comprometê-los, medo de me iludir e novamente...

- Shhh... Não fica assim Bella, Edward te ama demais, todos aqui gostam muito de você e estão dispostos a tudo para protegê-la.

- Mas como vai ser Alice? Vou ter que passar o resto dos meus dias, trancada nesta casa, ou naquela ilha... Não vou poder aparecer em publico com ele, automaticamente os ligariam ao caso e seria arriscado demais.

- Não pense nisso, sei que eles encontraram um meio Bella.

- Não vou poder ir ao seu casamento...

- Quem disse isso? Claro que você vai, e será minha madrinha ouviu bem?

- Mas Alice eu...

- Para com isso! – exigiu. – Sei que passou por momentos difíceis minha irmã, e que esteve sozinha, mas estamos aqui agora, nos deixe cuidar de você, de Nessie. – as duas olharam para a pequenina que estava sobre a cama, se divertindo com suas próprias mãos. – Ela é tão linda, e tão parecida com ele.

- Eu sei, quando eu soube que estava grávida, foi o momento mais feliz da minha vida.

- Porque Nessie?

- Era o nome da irmã de Edward, ele falava nela com tanto amor, com tanto carinho.

- Ele falou com você sobre sua verdadeira família?

- Sim, me contou tudo, estávamos ainda na ilha, nunca fui tão feliz como o tempo em que passei lá com ele.

- Edward se culpava por tê-la deixado sozinha, soube que ele e Carlisle tiveram algumas desavenças por isso.

- A culpa não foi dele, não tinha como prever uma coisa daquelas, aconteceu e... –Alice a abraçou forte quando as lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto de Isabella, as duas se abraçaram com força, neste momento Edward entrou e se emocionou com a cena.

- Desculpe! – pediu as duas. – O que foi Bella? Porque está chorando meu amor? – Alice ficou comovida com o carinho com que ele a tratava, e rogou pra que aqueles dois fossem muito felizes.

- Vou deixá-los a sós, é muito bom tê-la de volta Bella.

- Obrigada Alie.

- Eu te amo, sua boba.

-E eu amo você.

- Sei disso! – disse estalando um beijo em cada um, foi até a pequena Nessie e a beijou. – Tchau meu anjo. – depois disso saiu.

- Porque estava chorando? – Edward voltou a perguntar.

- Já passou, acho que fiquei emotiva demais. – brincou lhe beijando os lábios, beijo o qual Edward tratou de aprofundar, apartaram-se ao ouvir os grunhidos de sua filha.

- O quarto dela está pronto, acho que essa garotinha precisa de um banho e cama. – disse indo na direção da pequena a enchendo de beijos.

- Acho que ela não é a única, estou morta.

- Vá tomar seu banho, eu cuido dela, não se preocupe.

- Mas...

- Tenho uma ideia melhor, me espere aqui, eu já volto. – Edward pegou as coisas de Nessie e saiu com ela, voltando minutos depois. –Rose está cuidando dela, agora eu vou cuidar de você.

- O que? – perguntou confusa, ele foi até ela que estava deitada na cama, Isabella arfou ao sentir seu corpo pesar sobre o dela.

- Vou preparar seu banho meu amor, volto num instante. – disse antes de beijá-la de forma arrebatadora, Edward colocou a banheira para encher, despejando os sais nela. Voltou para o quarto e entre beijo despiu Isabella completamente, a pegando nos braços em seguida.

- Eu posso perfeitamente andar.

- Sei disso, mas prefiro carregá-la. – ele a colocou na banheira se despindo rapidamente em seguida, entrou se sentando por detrás dela. – Você só precisa relaxar meu amor. – pediu de forma sussurrada em seu ouvido enquanto lhe massageava as costas.

- Mmm... – gemeu sentindo seu corpo relaxar à medida que as mãos macias e firmes de Edward deslizavam por sua pele. –Isso é muito bom.

- Pode ficar ainda melhor.

- Como?

- Assim. – ele a ergueu pelo quadril a encaixando em si, ambos gemeram juntos ao estarem conectados. Edward tomou seus lábios em um beijo lento e excitante enquanto se aprofundava ainda mais dentro dela.

As mãos de Bella agarraram as bordas da banheira enquanto seu quadril acompanhava o ritmo dele, a água caia pra fora da banheira molhando tudo, mas eles pouco se importavam com aquilo.

- Isso, assim Bella... – Edward disse entre gemidos aumentando a intensidade de suas investidas.

- Não para... - Bella pediu sentindo seu corpo dar sinais que o fim estava próximo. – Mais forte... – pediu sendo atendida prontamente, Edward a segurou firme e investindo pra valer até que ambos explodiram em puro prazer.

- Eu te amo. – disse a aninhando em seus braços, ambos ainda ofegantes.

- Também te amo. – Bella disse voltando sorrindo, depois de um belo banho ambos deitaram-se agarradinhos e se entregaram ao sono.

A semana se seguiu e Bella os Cullen voltaram a sua rotina, todos saiam para o trabalho enquanto a jovem ficava sozinha com os empregados e Nessie. Novos casos surgiram e tanto Edward quanto os outros viviam mais na sede do FBI em Seattle do que em casa.

Isabella sentia-se sozinha demais e sem o que era pior, sem ter nada pra fazer, deu uma olhada em suas coisas que estavam guardadas no closet de Edward, as fotos tiradas na ilha, sua antiga câmera, ela e Nessie estavam sentadas no chão do closet entre toda aquela bagunça enquanto Eddie as observava deitado em cima do banco.

- Olha aqui o papai, dá um beijo no papai. – Bella disse para sua pequena que segurava a foto em suas mãozinhas.

- Meu papai.

- Sim o seu papai lindo.

- Bella? Nessie? Onde estão minhas princesas? – as duas se levantaram em um salto, a pequena correu desengonçada para fora do quarto ainda com a foto em sua mão.

- Papai!

- Oh meu amor, que saudade de você. – Edward a pegou nos braços a cobrindo de beijos, Bella se emocionou ao vê-los, era sempre assim um dengo só entre eles. – O que vocês duas estavam aprontando? – Nessie entregou a ele a foto em sua mão. – O que é isso?

- Meu papai lindo!

- Oi amor! – Edward foi até Bella estalando um beijo em seus lábios. – O que estão aprontando?

- Estava sem nada pra fazer, então resolvi dar uma olhada nas coisas que você trouxe da ilha.

- E ai, como foi às coisas por lá?

- Encontramos mais duas células, o FBI estourou mais dois cativeiros na Espanha, em um deles encontramos várias garotas menor de idade.

- Isso é terrível?

- Laurent Dupré é o dono da boate onde as garotas trabalhavam e...

- Eu já ouvi esse nome, Laurent.

- Quando?

- Quando estive em cativeiro, era o homem com quem James falava direto ao telefone.

- Tem certeza?

- Não sei dizer se é o mesmo, mas me lembro perfeitamente de ouvi-lo dizer este nome diversas vezes. Ah! Jake ligou, meu depoimento é amanhã, ele ficou de passar aqui mais tarde.

- Pra que exatamente?

- Porque quero repassar meu depoimento com ele, quero ver meu amigo, algum problema?

- Não, nenhum. – disse dando de ombros, mas Isabella notou sua mudança em seu humor.

- Eu vou arrumar esta bagunça.

- Tudo bem, eu vou descer com ela, me encontra lá em baixo. – Bella somente assentiu voltando para o closet, depois de tudo no lugar desceu para encontrar o restante da família e recebeu a notícia de que Maria estava á caminho e que os Giotto viriam com ela.

- Isso é maravilhoso, sinto saudade de Joseph e Caterina, quando eles chegam? – perguntou a Carlisle.

- Em dois dias no máximo... – estavam todos na mesa de jantar. – Hoje recebi um convite muito importante.

- Que convite pai? – Emmett perguntou curioso.

-O senador em pessoa nos convidou para um jantar em sua casa, ao que parece ele lançará a campanha do seu candidato ao governo do estado. – Isabella ficou tensa e aquele detalhe não passou despercebido por sua irmã e os Cullen.

- Quando? – Rosalie perguntou desta vez.

- Sábado, será um jantar de gala onde ele reunirá os membros importantes da sociedade e...

- Bella está incluída neste convite? – Edward estava sério.

- Sabe que você como um Cullen tem direito a uma acompanhante, mas não creio que o jantar do senador seja o local adequado para apresentá-la como sua futura esposa Edward, os Brandon estarão lá, provavelmente Tanya estará lá, sabe que os Denali são muito influentes e...

- Se Bella não for, não conte comigo!

- Edward você não está sendo racional... – Carlisle ponderou. – Como quer levá-la a um baile onde o pai dela vai estar, acha que Anne não irá reconhecê-la? Ou Tanya? Já imaginou o escândalo que será?

- Seu pai tem toda a razão, Edward. – Bella disse se pondo de pé. – Sabíamos que mais cedo ou mais tarde isso aconteceria, tenha em mente uma coisa meu caro, eu só existo daqueles portões pra dentro... – Edward tinha as mãos cerradas em punho. – Não posso ir até a esquina sem que isso os comprometa, não posso nem ao menos trabalhar... Quem dirá ir ao jantar do senador. Eu disse que voltar para Seattle seria um erro, mas você não me escuta!

- Bella, eu sinto muito! – Carlisle pediu sinceramente.

- Não sinta Carlisle, você tem toda a razão, por favor, me desculpem. – pediu saindo da mesa.

- Precisava falar dessa droga de jantar justo agora? Na frente dela? – Edward estava furioso e acabou desforrando sua fúria em seu pai.

- Seu pai não teve intenção de magoá-la... – Esme disse em defesa do marido. – Sentimos muito Edward, estamos fazendo de tudo para ajudá-los, mas certos tramites tem que serem seguidos.

- A mamãe tem razão Ed... – disse Rosalie. – Por mais que amamos Bella, apresentá-la como sua noiva, é expor a todos nós, é comprometer a agencia e todo nosso trabalho de anos.

- E o que você sugere? Que eu leve pra ilha e a deixe lá com minha filha? Que apareça de vez em quando para uma visita! Se minha mulher não puder estar comigo, não contem com a minha presença.

- E se Bella fosse disfarçada? – todos olharam para Alice.

- Sua irmã jamais aceitaria isso.

- Não apostaria nisso se eu fosse você, assim que Bella colocasse os pés naquele lugar a reconheceriam e todo o esforço que minha irmã teve para encobrir vocês iria para o espaço! Mas se Bella for como outra pessoa, poderá apresentá-la como sua amiga, namorada, ou até mesmo noiva.

- Faz sentido Edward, viu como ela estava diferente em Volterra, imagine ela devidamente produzida, nem mesmo Anne a reconheceria, muito menos Tanya Denali.

- E vou apresentá-la como?

- Podemos criar uma identidade pra ela... – argumentou à loira. – Qual é Ed, poderá levá-la com você a qualquer evento, sem ter que escondê-la, não é isso que tanto quer?

- O ponto é Rosalie, ela vai aceitar?

- Acredito que aceitará, ainda mais se for para impedir que vá com outra acompanhante. – disse Alice.

- Faz sentido! – Jasper concordou com a ideia das duas.

- Acha que isso é possível? – Edward perguntou para o pai.

- Infelizmente é o único meio.

- Me deem licença. – pediu saindo na direção onde Bella foi, subiu até seu quarto, mas não a encontrou lá, desceu procurando pelos cômodos e a encontrou na biblioteca. – O que faz aqui?

- Sabe, eu não tinha uma vida perfeita, muito longe disso, mas eu gostava de ser eu, compreende? Minha vida acabou quando subi naquele maldito terraço.

- Não fale assim Bella. – ele se aproximou tocando o rosto da jovem.

-A única coisa boa nisso tudo é que eu conheci você... – a jovem se aninhou em seus braços, descansando a cabeça em seu peito. – Você me ensinou tanta coisa, despertou em mim tantos sentimentos, me deu Nessie.

- Desculpe por envolvê-la em tudo isso, não foi justo com você.

- Vocês me salvaram... Você me salvou de tantas formas, desculpe por ter explodido, dito aquelas coisas.

- Você só disse a verdade meu amor.

- Vai ter que ir ao jantar, não é?

- Sim. – a jovem se encolheu diante a sua resposta. – Sua irmã teve uma ideia, cabe a você aceitar ou não.

- Como assim?

- Alice sugeriu que você vá, mas disfarçada, assim eu poderia levá-la e apresentá-la como minha mulher a toda a sociedade sem problemas.

- Disfarçada, como assim?

- Todos sabem que Isabella Swan acusou Aro Volturi, além do seu pai e Anne, somente Tanya Denali a viu...

- Não, Jane Volturi também me conhece, além do mais minha foto saiu em alguns jornais e...

- Mas e se você fosse, sei lá! Diferente, quando estava em Volterra mal a reconhecemos.

- Quer que eu fique loira?

- Não sua boba, já disse que eu adoro seu cabelo assim, mas sua irmã e Rose acreditam que bem produzida conseguiria passar tranquilamente por outra pessoa.

- Uma nova identidade, é isso?

- Sim, desta forma eu poderia apresentá-la como minha namorada, como minha noiva e futura esposa.

- Mas não serei eu.

- Bella, isso seria ó uma fachada, só assim poderíamos sair, nos divertir, sei que não é fácil, mas seria a melhor solução para o nosso problema, concorda?

- E que identidade seria essa?

- Não sei, você terá que ver isso com a Rose, mas tenha em mente uma coisa, pra mim você sempre será Isabella Swan, a mulher que eu amo, entendeu? – um sorriso largo se fez nos lábios da jovem.

- Se eu fizer isso, vai poder me levar a todos os eventos?

- Todos, por quê?

- Se é assim eu topo.

- Topa é, e pode me dizer o que a levou a aceitar isso? – perguntou divertido, claro que ele sabia a resposta, sua cunhada havia dito.

- Não vai mais precisar de suas "amigas", isso já é motivo o suficiente! – Edward soltou uma gargalhada que ecoou pelo cômodo.

-Porque você está rindo, o assunto é sério.

-Porque Alice disse que você aceitaria exatamente por esse motivo. – disse entre risos. – Estou feliz por ter aceitado, vou poder ir com você pra qualquer lugar, sem medo.

- Pra ficar com você, aceito o que for, porque eu te amo Edward. Te amo!

- Ama?

- Muito, muito, muito, mais do que imaginei ser possível amar um dia. - Edward sentiu seu peito estufar tamanha felicidade que sentiu, a beijou com todo amor que sentia por aquela mulher, a sua mulher. Apartaram-se ao ouvir leves batidas na porta.

-Bella? Jacob chegou. – anunciou Esme.

- Vem comigo?

- E você por acaso achou que eu a deixaria sozinha, com o babaca do Black?

- Não fale assim dele! – os dois saíram rindo da biblioteca, Carlisle respirou aliviado, não queria ser o responsável por uma crise entre os dois.

Edward acompanhou Isabella que repassou seu depoimento com Jacob, ela comentou com o amigo o fato de James estará sempre em contato com o tal Laurent.

- E a Sanders? – Isabella perguntou surpreendendo aos dois.

- O que tem ela? – perguntou Jacob sem entender.

- Acha que ela pode apresentar algum perigo? Digo, voltar atrás e contar a verdade?

- Apesar das circunstancias, Sanders é confiável Bella.

- Se você está dizendo! – tanto ele, quanto Edward sentiram a ironia em seu tom de voz.

- Ela errou Bella, e está pagando pelo seu erro, não a julgue tão duramente.

- Sei que ela não foi à única culpada... – Edward se empertigou. – Mas o fato é que Sanders se aproveitou da situação, e sinceramente Jacob, eu não confio nem um pouco nela.

- O Cullen também errou neste caso e, no entanto estão juntos. – retrucou.

- O fato de eu estar com ele, não diminui sua culpa, isso é algo com a qual Edward terá que conviver, quanto a mim... – Isabella soltou um longo suspiro. – Eu o amo, mais que tudo e acima de tudo, e nada do que ele faça ou diga irá mudar este fato! Tudo que eu quero é que esse inferno acabe logo para que em fim eu possa viver minha vida tranquilamente.

- Acredito que não tenha escolhido o melhor caminho, sempre será vista como a mulher que derrubou Aro Volturi.

- Isso deveria soar bem, concorda? Afinal o cara era um crápula, e quando isso vir a publico talvez...

- Se isso vir a publico! Até onde sei o Volturi tinha muita gente graúda do governo envolvida em suas falcatruas, não espere ser agradecida por isso Bella, não estou certo Cullen? – Isabella olhou para Edward que somente assentiu.

Sim ele sabia e odiava o sistema por isso, estava farto de tudo aquilo, Edward só queria dar a Bella o que ela tanto desejava, uma vida tranquila, em paz e juntos de preferência.

- Eu sinto muito, lamento Bella.

- Tudo bem Edward, encontraremos um jeito. – a jovem disse segurando firme sua mão, naquele momento Jacob sentiu que nada separaria aqueles dois novamente, o amor que os unia era forte demais.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	19. VOTAÇÃO

**Olá meninas, preciso da ajuda de vocês!**

** Aqui estão os nomes das fics, **

**escolham duas entre elas e as mais votadas serão postadas.**

**Feita pra mim (8)**

**Simplesmente Bella (6)**

**De corpo e alma. (1)**

**Aprendendo a ser uma Cullen (2)**

**Você pra sempre (1)**

**Férias inesquecíveis (4)**

**Doce vingança**

**Uma viagem apaixonante**

**Um amigo pra toda vida.**

**Uma mestiça em minha vida (5)**

**Feiticeira**

**A fic que atingir vinte e cinco review será postada. **

**A escolha é sua! **

**Beijos Lú!**


	20. RESULTADO DA VOTAÇÃO

Meninas:

Gostaria de agradecer a atenção de todas vocês, estou contente pelo resultado da votação até agora. Aqui vai o resultado!

Uma mestiça em minha vida -23 votos.

Feiticeira – 9 votos.

Feita pra mim – 54 votos.

Simplesmente Bella- 9 votos.

Um amigo pra toda vida -nenhum voto.

Uma viagem apaixonante – nenhum voto.

Aprendendo a ser uma Cullen -5 votos.

Doce vingança – 2 votos.

De corpo e alma -2 votos.

Você pra sempre – 1 voto.

Férias inesquecíveis – 18 votos.

As fics que serão postadas são:

Feita pra mim

Uma mestiça em minha vida

Férias inesquecíveis

Resolvi postar uma terceira pela dedicação de vocês, começo a postá-las na sexta feira com capitulo extra de brinde!

**OBRIGADA! BEIJOS LU!**


	21. AVISO

Queridas amigas, estou aqui para me desculpar com todas vocês!

Não pensem que eu abandonei as fics **PROTEJA-ME** e **MUITO BEM ACOMPANHADA! **

O que houve na realidade é que o técnico formatou meu computador que estava dando pau! Ao fazer o backup ele perdeu minhas atualizações das fics... Eu quase tive uma sincope, pois havia adiantado três capítulos em cada, ele quase perdeu tudo, podem imaginar como eu fiquei? Eu mal via o homem na minha frente, roguei tanta praga no infeliz, que se eu for atendida, o coitado vai ficar broxa pro resto da vida!

Em fim!

Conclusão, terei que reescrevê-los e isso vai levar uma semana, por ai. Realmente sinto muito, agora por via das duvidas estou fazendo três cópias de cada uma em cada HD, sem contar o pen drive.

Amanhã, sábado, as duas fics vencedoras serão postadas: **Feita pra mim** e **Uma mestiça em minha vida! **

Novamente peço desculpas e espero que gostem das novas estórias!

De sua amiga Lú.


	22. Chapter18

**SORRY! **

**Sei que estou atrasada com a postagem, mas foi por uma boa causa.**

** Fui chamada de última hora para preparar a decoração de um aniversário, **

**faço decoração de festas infantis e afins, mas há três anos que não mexia com isso. **

**Não estou podendo recusar dindim. **

**Enfim! Aqui está e prometo me manter no prazo. **

**Obrigada pela compreensão e beijos a todas vcs. **

**Ah! Não esqueçam de comentar! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XVIII**

**- **Acha mesmo que esse lance vai dar certo? – Emmett perguntou a Edward, estavam no club, Jasper e Carlisle estavam com eles, os quatro apreciavam uma boa partida de tênis.

- Sinceramente eu espero que sim, ela fica presa naquela casa, assim como Nessie, isso não é vida. Se visse a cara dela quando Black disse que possivelmente tudo aquilo nem viesse a publico, devido ao envolvimento de gente graúda... – fechou os olhos apertando o cabo da raquete em sua mão. – Por mais que eu deseje mostrar ao mundo a mulher maravilhosa que Bella é, isso jamais vai acontecer. – lamentou.

-Porque diz isso filho? – Edward sentiu a mão de Carlisle em seu ombro.

- Da ultima vez que sai em publico com alguém, a vida dela foi virada do avesso, estão lembrados? Victória apareceu em diversos jornais e revistas, e naquela época éramos somente amigos, podem imaginar o que farão com Bella?

- É verdade, nos esquecemos deste detalhe, e agora o que faremos? – Jasper perguntou preocupado. – Viu a empolgação dela, como dirá a Bella que não poderá levá-la?

- Sinceramente eu não faço a menor ideia.

- Acha que ela entenderá?

- Acho difícil Emm, minha situação com Bella é extremamente delicada e pra ajudar Tanya e Kate não param de me ligar.

- Ta de brincadeira? O que elas querem? – disparou Jasper.

- O que você acha gênio? – retrucou Emmett.

- Tanya perguntou se já tenho companhia para o jantar, teve a cara de pau de me ligar pra dizer que sente minha falta e que seria um imenso prazer me acompanhar.

- Ela não sabe do sue envolvimento com Bella...

- Mas sabe do envolvimento que tive com Victória! – Edward o lembrou.

- E a Kate?

- Essa disse que precisávamos sair para relembrarmos os velhos tempos, perguntou se vou ao jantar, e se já tinha companhia.

- Você ta lascado, mano, se a Bella sequer desconfiar que essas duas andam te ligando.

- Sou obrigado a concordar com seu irmão, a situação já está bem critica... – disse Carlisle. – Lembre-se o que houve na Itália, sugiro que mantenha distancia destas duas ou de qualquer outra "amiga", Edward. – seu pai fez como Bella, fazendo aspas no "amiga".

- E vocês acham que eu não sei? Bella tem ciúme da própria sombra e...

- Desculpe Edward, mas ela tem seus motivos, concorda?

- Sei disso Jazz, mas não é nada fácil lidar com ele às vezes.

- E você vem falar par mim? Alice tem aquele rostinho de anjo, mas se eu olhar pro lado, estou morto!

- O que acham de uma partida pra espairecer? – Emmett disse tentando melhorar o clima.

**Enquanto isso na mansão... **

- E então? Pronta para uma repaginada? – Alice perguntou a sua irmã, não conseguia conter a empolgação.

- O que vocês duas tem em mente? – perguntou resignada, estavam aas três no quarto de Alice, Esme estava tomando conta de Nessie, aproveitaram para fazer uma surpresa a Edward que passaria a tarde toda no clube com Carlisle e seus irmãos.

- Primeiro coloque isso aqui. – sua irmã disse lhe entregando um boné e óculos escuros.

- Pra que isso?

- Vamos sair. – disse sua cunhada Rosalie desta vez.

- Acha que é seguro?

- Não se preocupe Bella! Ninguém a reconhecerá, depois que sairmos do Summer.

- Summer? – perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- Sim, um centro de estética! Lá tem de tudo e vamos dar uma repaginada em vocês, nem mesmo Edward irá reconhecê-la. – dizia empolgada.

- Não é pra tanto Rose.

- Vamos transformar você em uma nova mulher. – sua irmã dizia empolgada.

- Hey! Eu gosto de ser eu mesma, tá! – resmungou prendendo os cabelos, colocando o boné em seguida.

A jovem se despediu de Esme e Nessie, indo com as duas para o tal centro estético, Esme chegou a sentir pena dela nas mãos daquelas duas. Ao chegarem à garagem, Bella olhou saudosa para sua caminhonete que estava coberta, foram com a Mercedes de Esme que possuía vidros escuros.

Durante todo o percurso ouviu as duas discutirem sobre o melhor tom de cabelo, tom das lentes, o estilo entre outras coisas, Isabella só estava fazendo aquilo porque havia uma remota chance daquilo dar certo, e finalmente poder aparecer em publico com Edward, sem comprometê-lo.

- Rose? – chamou interrompendo a conversa das duas. – Vou precisar de uma nova identidade, certo?

- Isso mesmo Bella.

- Como faremos isso?

- É só usar outro nome, não é? – disparou Alice.

- Neste caso não Alice... – disse sua cunhada. – No caso dela, não podemos deixar passar nenhum detalhe, teremos que criar uma nova personagem. - Isabella assentiu pensativa, teria que criar uma nova identidade, a começar de um novo nome.

- O que acham de Elizabeth?

- Mas é o nome do meio de Nessie, sem contar que era o nome da mãe de Edward. – argumentou Rosálie.

-É verdade, o que acha de Nelly?

- Eca! – soltou a loira. – É estranho demais.

- Eu achei bonitinho. – disse Alice.

- Bonitinho é um feio arrumadinho, Alice! – Isabella retrucou.

- Catherine!

- Estava demorando! Ela e esse bendito morro dos ventos uivantes. – ouviu sua irmã resmungar em um tom baixo.

- É perfeito! – Rosalie disse, para espanto de Alice. – Só precisamos de um sobrenome.

- Catherine Dwyer.

- Dwyer? De onde tirou isso? – Alice perguntou surpresa.

- Era o sobrenome de solteira da minha avó, não acredito que o associem a mim.

- Catherine Dwyer... Soa bem. – brincou sua cunhada.

- Catherine Dwyer Giotto.

- Porque Giotto? – disse Rosalie.

- Meu italiano é bem fluente, podemos dizer que vivi um tempo na Itália com meus avós, Joseph e Caterina.

- Você é boa nisso!

- Obrigada! – agradeceu. – Acha que vai dar certo?

- Acredito que sim. – Rose disse confiante.

- Podemos dizer que meus pais morreram em um acidente há muitos anos e que não gosto de falar nisso... – Isabella se empolgou. – E se me perguntarem em que trabalho, posso dizer que estou no ramo de vinhos, e que minha família tem um vinhedo na região Toscana.

- Maravilha! – Alice e Rose comemoraram juntas.

-Isso está perfeito. – exaltou Rosalie.

- Mas e a Nessie? Como vai explicá-la? – sua irmã perguntou lembrando-se da sobrinha.

- Poderíamos dizer que ela é fruto de um relacionamento que não deu certo! Que descobri a gravidez somente depois que ele havia partido e ponto final!

- Chegamos! – avisou Rosalie estacionando o carro em uma das vagas, assim que entraram foram atendidas por um homem e uma equipe de três garotas.

- Pete! – soltou Rose dando um beijo no homem.

- Loira! Sabe que é a minha rainha, não sabe? – Isabella segurou o riso com o jeito afetado do tal Pete.

- Tsc! Deixa disso Pete, tenho um trabalhinho pra você. – disse apontando para Isabella. – Preciso de uma repaginada total!

- Quem é a figura?

- Uma testemunha!

- Oh sim, mais uma! – o homem disse analisando Isabella dos pés a cabeça. – Ela até que é bonitinha! – foi até a jovem retirando seu boné e os óculos escuros, soltou seu cabelo os tocando. – Tem um belo cabelo, mas podemos deixá-lo melhor, a pele é de pêssego! Muitas peruas matariam pra ter uma pele assim queridinha! Mãos a obra... – disse assustando batendo palmas, agitando todo mundo.

Isabella novamente passou por uma depilação, como da outra vez fez as unhas das mãos e dos pés, seu cabelo foi tingido em um tom castanho bem claro, depois foi feito poucas luzes em tom dourado. Somente as pontas foram aparadas e foi penteado de forma totalmente diferente da que usava.

- Uau! – foi o que Bella conseguiu dizer depois que Pete deu os últimos retoques. – Ficou tão diferente.

- E pode ficar ainda mais, coloque isto. – Rose pediu lhe estendendo um estojo de lentes.

- O que é isto?

- Lentes, irão deixar seus olhos em um tom esverdeados. – com certa dificuldade Isabella as colocou e se espantou com a diferença, ainda mais depois que foi devidamente maquiada.

- E pra vestir? – perguntou Pete. – Toda essa produção pra sair daqui usando jeans e tênis? – Isabella sorriu revirando os olhos, mais um pra pegar no seu pé.

- Eu tenho tudo que precisamos no carro, volto já! – avisou Alice, ela havia trazido alguns modelos de sua grife para que a irmã provasse.

- Sabia disso não é? – perguntou a Rosalie.

- Ela trouxe alguns modelos de sua grife especialmente pra você. – Isabella não teve coragem de ralhar com a irmã que lhe mostrava empolgada os modelos exclusivos dela.

- Tome, experimente este, acredito que combine mais com Cathy.

- Com quem? – disparou Bella.

- Cathy! Não é assim que Catherine é chamada? – disse como se fosse óbvio.

Isabella provou vários modelos, e Alice definiu seu novo look como elegante e sensual ao mesmo tempo.

- Você está linda, Cathy, lindíssima! – Alice dizia orgulhosa.

- Ela tem razão, está mesmo linda e tenho certeza que meu irmão vai adorar.

- Acha mesmo?

- Não tenha duvidas, vamos? – Bella somente assentiu, agradeceu a Pete e as garotas.

- Acha mesmo que Edward irá gostar? – voltou a perguntar a Rosalie.

- Ele não vai ter olhos pra mais ninguém além de você, pode acreditar! Vai arrasar no jantar Bella, irá colocar todas aquelas babacas no chinelo.

- Disso não tenho duvidas... – disparou Alice. – Cathy será a sensação do jantar.

- Alice, a intenção é passar despercebida. – Isabella lembrou a irmã.

- Com Edward como seu acompanhante? Duvido muito que isso aconteça minha cara irmãzinha. – Alice rebateu.

- Porque ta dizendo isso?

- Edward é muito visado nestas festas e eventos, e...

- Todos loucos pra saber quem é a bola da vez. – Isabella concluiu por ela.

- Esqueça isso, é passado Bella, e Edward só tem olhos pra você. –sua cunhada afirmou convicta.

- O importante é que se tudo der certo, logo poderão assumir seu compromisso publicamente e finalmente serem felizes.

- Desce da nuvem Alice, sabe que as coisas não serão assim tão fáceis.

- Deixa de ser pessimista Bella, tenha fé minha irmã. – a falta de perspectiva de sua irmã, preocupava Alice, queria que ela finalmente fosse feliz com Edward, ambos sofreram muito com aquela separação forçada. Merecem uma nova chance. - Você também costumava ser.

- Mas a vida me mostrou a duras penas que a realidade é outra!

- Hey! Animo Cathy! – brincou. – Você é noiva do maior e...

- Noiva?

- Ele te pediu em casamento não foi?

-Pediu, mas...

- É só uma questão de tempo para oficializar tudo minha cara irmãzinha, aquele homem te ama! - Bella sorriu revirando os olhos, sentiu um frio no estômago a medida que se aproximavam da mansão, a esta altura eles já teriam voltado e estava ansiosa para saber a opinião dele.

**Enquanto isso na mansão...**

Ao chegar do clube, Edward não recebeu bem a noticia de que Alice e Rosalie tiraram Bella de casa.

- O que a Rose tem naquela cabeça mãe? – perguntou exaltado. – Como ela tira Bella daqui assim?

- Sua irmã sabe perfeitamente o que está fazendo Edward, qual o problema? – retrucou sem entender a atitude do filho.

- Pra onde elas foram afinal de contas?

- Ao Summer, Rosalie levou Bella ao Pete, pra que as ajudasse com a nova imagem dela. – Edward bufou impaciente esfregando as mãos no rosto. – Qual o problema Edward?

- As coisas se complicaram um pouco Esme... – Carlisle disse. – Acho que não poderemos levar Bella conosco ao jantar...

- Mas Carl, por quê? Oh Deus! – lamentou. – Se vissem como estava feliz, radiante com a hipótese de acompanhá-lo em um evento tão importante. – Esme viu seu filho agarrar os cabelos andando de um lado para outro.

- Maldição! – Edward soltou irritado com aquela situação.

- Esme, lembra-se de quando Edward levou Victória ao primeiro evento? – sua esposa somente assentiu. – Depois daquilo vasculharam a vida dela, se Edward for acompanhado de Isabella...

- Irão vasculhar sua vida e chegarão a nós. – tanto seu marido quanto seus filhos assentiram. – E o que faremos Carl, o que diremos a ela? – a atenção de todos foi para a porta, ouviram vozes e risos.

- Que bom que estão todos aqui... – Rosalie disse com um enorme sorriso. – Temos uma surpresa para vocês...

- Principalmente pra você cunhado, prepare o seu coração! - Alice disse animada.

- Onde está Bella?

- Sinto muito meu irmão, Bella ficou no passado, quero lhe apresentar sua acompanhante Catherine Dwyer Giotto, venha Cathy. – os olhos de Edward, assim como o restante foram para a figura da mulher estonteante que adentrava a sala.

- Oh meu Deus! – soltou Esme.

- Uau! – soltou Emmett embasbacado.

- Incrível. – foi o que Jasper conseguiu dizer.

- Está linda, não que já não fosse, mas olha pra você. – disse surpreso.

- O que acharam? – a jovem perguntou ansiosa e insegura, os olhos atônitos de Edward estavam fixos nela.

Isabella estava linda em um vestido que moldava milimetricamente cada curva de seu corpo, usava salto alto o que lhe dava uma postura elegante, seus longos cabelos loiros e aqueles olhos verdes o deixaram sem fala.

- Desculpe... – disse Carlisle. - Mas é difícil acreditar que seja a mesma pessoa, ficou tão diferente. – se aproximou dela, lhe custava crer que se tratava da mesma mulher.

- Você está... – Edward tentava encontrar a palavra certa para defini-la. – Tão diferente!

- Não gostou? – perguntou recuando um passo.

- Não! Não é isso! Claro que gostei, olha só pra você... – disse ficando diante dela. – Está linda, ainda mais linda.

- Gostou mesmo? Acha que poderão me reconhecer?

- Dificilmente. – respondeu ainda fascinado com tamanha beleza. – Mas eu prefiro a minha Bella. – a jovem sorriu tocando seu rosto.

- E ela está aqui seu bobo, isso... – disse apontando pra si. – É uma personagem a qual criamos para o mundo lá fora, pra você sou Isabella Swan, a sua Bella.

- Isso mesmo, a minha Bella... - Edward infiltrou sua mão pelo cabelo loiro encontrando sua nuca. – A minha mulher. – concluiu a puxando pra si, tomando seus lábios em um beijo completamente apaixonado, apartou-se com o limpar de garganta de Carlisle e Emmett.

- Deixem isso pra mais tarde, para quando estiverem no quarto de preferência. – Isabella riu, ela praticamente gargalhou com a cara estranha que o cunhado fazia. Edward a apertou contra si se perguntando como diria a ela sem magoá-la?

- Chegaram agora? Onde está Nessie? – perguntou recostando-se no peito de Edward que ainda a olhava fascinado.

- Dormindo! – respondeu Esme prontamente.

- Porque Giotto? E de onde vem o Dwyer? – Emmett perguntou ao lado da esposa, acariciando o ventre de Rosalie.

- Bella foi brilhante! – Rosalie disse orgulhosa. – Ela pensou em tudo... – os quatro homens se entreolharam. – Catherine Dwyer Giotto, será a neta do casal Giotto, seus pais morreram em um acidente, o que a levou ir morar com eles, em Siena. – dizia empolgada.

- Mas de onde vem o Dwyer? – seu marido insistiu.

- Era o sobrenome de solteira de minha avó, não acredito que alguém faça ligação, ela era conhecida como Swan.

- Porque envolver os Giotto nisso? – o tom de Edward foi impaciente e Isabella estranhou sua reação.

-Ninguém faz ideia de quem são... – sua irmã respondeu por Bella, que estranhou a atitude de Edward. – Além do mais, Bella fala muito bem o italiano, sem contar que entende de vinhos, é um disfarce perfeito, não a como ligar as duas.

- Rose tem razão, não há como associar Cathy a Isabella Swan. – emendou Alice.

- Mas como explicaremos o envolvimento deles? – lembrou Jasper.

- Podemos dizer que o Ed estava em uma viagem a trabalho na Itália, na região onde os avós de Cathy tem um vinhedo... – explicava Alice. – Vocês acabaram se envolvendo, Cathy veio ao país a negócios e você a convidou para acompanhá-lo no jantar, simples assim. – disse dando e ombros.

- E você acha que as pessoas vão cair nessa assim tão fácil? - Edward retrucou se pondo de pé, o que assustou não somente Isabella como as outras duas. – E quanto a Nessie? Como vai explicá-la. – seu tom foi impaciente.

- Nessie é fruto de um relacionamento que infelizmente não deu certo... – Bella disse incomodada com o seu tom, havia algo errado, podia sentir. – Catherine só soube da gravidez depois que ele se foi. – seu tom também foi impaciente.

- Eu sou o pai dela Isabella! – praticamente gritou diante dela.

- Qual é o seu problema? – disparou sentindo um enorme nó se formar em sua garganta, não entendia a reação dele, afinal foi ele quem insistiu nessa coisa toda.

- Edward é somente um jantar! – Alice interferiu, também estranhando sua reação. – Nessie nem vai estar lá.

- Além do mais, não acredito que irão interrogar Catherine. – ironizou Rosalie. - Porque está tão irritado? Foi você quem disse que não iria sem ela, qual o seu problema Edward? – esbravejou. – Se arrependeu por acaso?

- Rose! – Emmett a repreendeu.

- Ora não me venha com Rose, Emm... Porque está agindo como um idiota, Edward? – cuspiu furiosa, recebendo um olhar cortante de Edward.

- Não seja ridícula, Rose! – praticamente rugiu, Isabella viu os olhos de sua cunhada faiscar de raiva. – Está se esquecendo de um detalhe minha cara, assim que Bella colocar os pés naquele lugar, haverá especulações, tentarão saber tudo sobre ela, se lembra do que aconteceu da ultima vez? – a compreensão veio rapidamente, não somente para Rosalie, infelizmente.

- Do que está falando exatamente, o que aconteceu da última vez? – Bella exigiu saber, novamente o ouviu bufar alto. - Me diz logo de uma vez Edward! Porque está agindo assim? Não quer mais que eu o acompanhe, é isso?

- Não é isso Bella! Mas apresentá-la como minha namorada ou noiva, assim do nada, chamaria muito a atenção... – esfregou as mãos no rosto, a jovem sabia que Edward estava nervoso e impaciente. – Sua vida será virada do avesso, compreende? - Edward viu a mandíbula da jovem travar, seu queixo se ergueu em desafio.

- Posso perfeitamente conviver com isso! – seu tom deixava claro sua irritação. – Sei perfeitamente o que está em risco aqui!Como também estou ciente do fato e o motivo de você Edward Cullen, ser tão visado nestes eventos. – ele fechou os olhos soltando um bufo de irritação.

- Não sabe do que está falando! – ele retrucou no mesmo tom.

- Sei perfeitamente o que digo! – revidou atravessado. – Pouco me importa se vasculharam a vida de Victória ou qualquer outra que tenha se envolvido com você, elas não me importam, não me interessam... – sua voz estava cada vez mais exaltada. – Pro inferno com todas elas! Estou pensando em mim, Edward, em nós! Pensei que o intuito disto tudo... – disse apontando pra si mesma. - Fosse o fato de podermos finalmente ter a liberdade de agirmos como um casal normal, essa era a intenção, ou estou equivocada? - Edward piscou algumas vezes ainda surpreso com o seu rompante. – Rose? – chamou se voltando para a cunhada. – Não importa o que digam, o plano continua de pé, só teremos que fazer algumas modificações. – todos se entreolharam, enquanto Edward mostrava-se impaciente e visivelmente irritado.

- O que? – praticamente berrou. – Do que você está falando? Ouviu o que eu disse Isabella? – exigiu segurando firme seu braço, a forçando olhar pra si.

- Tire sua mão de cima de mim! – exigiu entre os dentes.

- Shiiii... A coisa vai feder. – ouviu Emmett dizer de forma sussurrada.

- Eu não sou surda! Mudo o plano se necessário, mas não vou perder esta oportunidade, Edward! Não posso deixar esta chance passar.

- Do que está falando?

- Finalmente vou poder ser livre outra vez... – a voz da jovem falhou. – Como Cathy, vou poder ir e vir, poder andar pelas ruas, trabalhar, ter uma vida Edward, é disso que estou falando! – Edward sentiu como se tivesse sido golpeado no estômago. – Catherine não precisa ter ligação alguma com os Cullen, se é isso que te preocupa!

- Desculpe Bella... –Carlisle interferiu. – Mas como assim não terá ligação alguma conosco?

- Seu filho está preocupado que especulem sobre Cathy, assim como fizeram com Victória e não sei quantas mais, estou certa? – Carlisle assentiu vendo o filho fechar os olhos, pela ironia em seu modo de falar, sabia Isabella não deixaria aquilo barato.

- Nós só estamos preocupados com você, e...

- Talvez... – Isabella o cortou levando a mão ao queixo, a jovem andava de um lado para outro, pensativa.

- Talvez o que Bellinha? – disparou Emmett.

- Talvez se Cathy fosse apresentada a vocês durante o jantar, não levantasse suspeitas...

- O que? Como assim? – Edward perguntou confuso.

- O quanto esse senador é confiável, Carlisle?- a jovem perguntou a Carlisle, simplesmente ignorando a pergunta de Edward.

- O que você tem em mente exatamente, minha jovem? – Carlisle estava impressionado com seu raciocínio rápido.

- Este senador é confiável? – insistiu na pergunta.

- Sim, muito!

- Excelente! Acha que consegue que ele me coloque... Quero dizer, que coloque Catherine em sua lista de convidados?

- Pra que exatamente?

- Porque ele pode ser o elo que me ligará aos Cullen, o senador me apresentará a todos vocês, consequentemente a Edward, não haverá motivos para especulações, concordam?

- Caraca! Ela é boa nisso! – disparou Emmett.

- Ela tem razão Carl... – concordou Esme. – Se for com Edward, como acompanhante...

- Ligariam Cathy a ele como a bola da vez, ou algo do tipo... – o próprio semicerrou os olhos ao ouvi-la. – E Catherine, não será apenas mais uma de suas "amigas" ou amantes, ela será a mulher que conquistou o Casanova!

- Será? – Edward perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Sim... – afirmou confiante, sem cortar o olhar. – Seus dias de Casanova estão contados meu caro.

- Isso aconteceu no momento em que me apaixonei por você. – retrucou sério.

- O senhor vai se render aos encantos de Catherine Dwyer... – disse o puxando pela camisa, e se você pedir com jeitinho ela até pode se tornar sua namorada, e quem sabe vir a ser sua esposa.

- E quanto a Isabella? A minha Bella? – perguntou envolvendo a fina cintura, prendendo-a em seus braços, a jovem o puxou para que pudesse alcançar seu ouvido.

- Pra você eu sempre serei Bella. – sussurrou de forma sedutora. – Tudo o que eu quero é poder ficar com você... Termos liberdade para irmos jantar fora, como fizemos na Itália... – dizia enquanto acariciava o rosto dele. – Quero poder ser apresentada aos seus amigos, como sua mulher. – Edward sentiu como se seu peito fosse explodir, tamanha felicidade que sentia naquele momento.

- E será! – sussurrou a apertando ainda mais contra si. – Desculpe, fui um completo idiota e...

- Não se preocupe, já estou acostumada! – disse soltando uma risada gostosa deixando a todos mais tranquilos.

- Bella está certa, filho... – concordou Carlisle para a surpresa de todos. – Sendo apresentada a nós, durante o jantar, não levantará suspeitas, sendo assim um envolvimento futuro entre vocês também não.

- Acha que consegue que o senador me inclua em sua lista de convidados?

- Fique tranquila, providenciarei tudo, mas não ficará bem se for só. – a lembrou.

- Só me restaram vocês, os Giotto e Maria, ninguém além de vocês é confiável, não acredito que Joseph e Caterina topariam ir a um jantar destes.

- Só se... – Rosalie se calou quando todos se voltaram para ela.

- Diga filha. – pediu Esme.

- Poderíamos encontrar entre nossos homens, um que a acompanhasse no jantar.

- Ficou maluca! – Edward praticamente rugiu.

- Sua irmã está certa. – Esme disse o repreendendo com o olhar. – Cathy precisa de um acompanhante, alguém de nossa extrema confiança.

- Mas mãe...

- Você também irá acompanhado Edward, e não vejo Bella reclamando! – diante de tal argumento ele se calou emburrado. – Se preferir, escolha você, entre os seus, o que lhe inspire mais confiança.

- Não confio em nenhum deles preto dela! – retrucou contrariado.

- Porque está assim? – Bella o repreendeu. -Quem me dera poder escolher quem vai acompanhá-lo.

- Se fosse assim ele provavelmente iria com a mamãe. – disse Emmett, soltando uma gargalhada dantesca em seguida.

- Até que não é uma má ideia Emm... – disparou Bella. – Você pode ir acompanhado de seus pais, assim evitaríamos aborrecimentos desnecessários.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Edward perguntou semicerrando os olhos.

- Que ai do senhor se sua acompanhante, seja lá quem for a perua... - enfatizou. - Se meter a besta contigo.

- Para sua informação, enfezadinha, eu vou acompanhado pelos meus pais, está bom assim pra você?- na realidade aquela afirmação a surpreendeu e muito.

- Não vai levar nenhuma daquelas peruas? – Edward riu meneando a cabeça.

- Não! – afirmou. – Um passarinho me contou que vou encontrar a mulher da minha vida neste jantar, além do mais estarei muito bem acompanhado, concorda?

- Absolutamente! – Bella concordou jogando envolvendo o pescoço de Edward, pendurando-se nele. – É por isso que eu te amo!

- Só por isso? – reclamou.

- Foco vocês dois. – pediu Carlisle, em seguida retirou-se, precisava o quanto antes falar com o senador Hanson, na realidade o senador Phillip Hanson era amigo de infância de Carlisle, diferente do amigo, seguiu na vida política.

- Phill e Dora estão vindo pra cá. – avisou voltando para a sala, onde encontrou a neta acordada, rindo no colo de Bella, notou que somente as garotas estavam na sala.

- O senador virá aqui? – Bella parecia chocada.

- Phill e eu somos amigos desde a infância e Dora sua esposa, é um encanto, não é amor?

- Isso mesmo, você vai adorá-la, e tenho certeza que irão nos ajudar, mas pra isso precisaremos contar tudo a eles. - disse Esme.

- Se confiam neles, também confio.

-Ótimo! Onde está Edward?

- Foi tomar um banho. – a jovem avisou.

- Também vou subir, não se preocupe Bella, vai dar tudo certo, filha.

- Sinceramente eu espero que sim.

- Faremos de tudo pra que você e Nessie, tenham uma vida o mais normal possível. – disse piscando para a jovem, antes de subir. Aproximadamente uma hora depois o senador chega com sua esposa.

- Phill, esta é Isabella Swan.

- É um prazer conhecê-la minha jovem. – o senador disse estendendo sua mão para a jovem, que timidamente a aceitou. - E quem é esta coisa linda aqui? – perguntou ao ver a pequena Nessie no colo do pai. – Como vai Edward?

- Muito bem Phill, esta é minha filha, Nessie.

- Sua filha? – perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- Sim minha e de Bella.

Aos poucos Isabella e os Cullen deixavam os Hanson a par de tudo, a jovem falou sobre o sequestro, o modo como escapou, sua estadia em Siena, com os Giotto, até mesmo os dias em que passou sobre o domínio de Aro e seus homens. Falou sobre Nessie e seu envolvimento com Edward, assim como seu plano para poder retomar sua vida.

- Entendo, seu plano é mesmo muito bom, Isabella...

- Oh, por favor, me chame de Bella, sim.

- Bella... – se corrigiu. – No meu ponto de vista, acredito que não deva envolver o casal Giotto nessa história. – Me permite dar a minha opinião? – Isabella olhou para Edward e Carlisle que somente assentiram. – Pelo que me contou, a mudança física, você já fez e tenho que ressaltar que está belíssima minha jovem, é mesmo um homem de sorte Edward! – brincou com o jovem amigo deixando Isabella corada.

- Phill! Está constrangendo a moça. – ralhou Dora, sua esposa.

- Desculpe querida! – pediu sinceramente. – Mas voltando ao assunto, creio que seu disfarce ficaria melhor se a apresentássemos como nossa afilhada...

- Afilhada?

- Sim, filha de uma amiga muito estimada de minha esposa Dora que voltou ao país depois de uma longa temporada na Europa e que é nossa hóspede em nossa humilde casa. – os olhos da jovem saltaram.

- Como?

- Isso mesmo Bella... – disse Dora. – Assim não haverá perguntas, nem questionamentos, infelizmente não fui agraciada com a benção de ser mãe, mas tenho muitas afilhadas as quais costumo ajudar. Me de a honra de poder ajudá-la, você é tão jovem e sacrificou tanto por todos nós. – a jovem engoliu seco diante aquele pedido, jamais poderia esperar algo do tipo vindo de gente tão importante.

- Seria o disfarce perfeito e Dora tem razão, sem suspeitas. – concordou Carlisle.

- Mas e Nessie?

- Isso explicaria seu regresso ao país... – senador Phill disse desta vez. - Uma desilusão amorosa... – Isabella olhou para Edward que lhe sorriu assentindo. – A qual Edward não tardará a curar presumo. – concluiu levando um cutucão de sua esposa, o que arrancou risos de todos.

- Não tenha duvidas Phill. – Edward concordou puxando Bella pra si, beijando sua testa.

- Mas para isso, terá que se hospedar em casa querida, algum problema com isso?

- Tem certeza que isso não implicará vocês, afinal se trata de um senador e...

- Sei perfeitamente o que estou fazendo filha, não se preocupe, estará sob minha proteção. – disse sério. – Além do mais, será bom para Dora ter uma companhia em casa, não é querida?

- Seria um imenso prazer tê-la em minha casa Cathy, assim como este encanto de menina. – dizia brincando com Nessie que estava em seu colo.

- Mas isso é mesmo necessário? – disparou Edward, não queria se separar de Bella e Nessie, não agora que as tinha consigo.

- Sabe que isso é necessário filho... – lembrou Carlisle. – Terão que ser pacientes, em breve poderá desfrutar da companhia das duas, serão somente alguns dias.

- Seu pai está certo Edward... – concordou Bella. – Estaremos bem, e se Deus permitir logo estaremos juntos novamente.

Enquanto os detalhes eram acertados, Isabella se perguntava quando isso acabaria, estava de mudança de novo, e novamente iria pra longe de Edward. No dia seguinte teria que ir para a casa do senador, onde ficaria hospedada por tempo indefinido.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	23. Chapter 19

**Desculpem pelo atraso na postagem, mas como disse a vcs, **

**fui contratada para fazer a decoração de uma festa infantil, isso toma muito do meu tempo, **

**sem contar com toda essa correria do fim de ano. **

**Me perdoem! **

**Estou fazendo o possível para conseguir postar em dia, mas é quase impossível! **

**Até eu entregar essa festa, as coisas ficarão meio atrapalhadas, **

**espero que compreendam! **

**Aqui está mais um capitulo, espero que gostem, beijos e **

**por favor, me perdoem! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XIX**

-Em que está pensando? – Edward perguntou ao entrar no quarto, ele se prontificou a colocar Nessie na cama, a pequena estava agitada e demorou a pegar no sono.

- Novamente vamos nos afastar. – ele afastou seus cabelos depositando beijos pela curvatura de seu pescoço. – deslizou sua mão pela cintura da jovem colando seu corpo ao dela.

- Será temporariamente, não vai ser nada fácil pra mim também meu amor... – disse entre beijos. – Acostumei a tê-las aqui, comigo.

- Vou sentir tanto sua falta. – em um movimento rápido Edward a virou pra si.

- Não tanto quanto vou sentir a sua. – disse tomando seus lábios em um beijo urgente, cheio de desejo e amor, acima de tudo muito amor. Amaram-se noite adentro sem pressa, de forma voraz e avassaladora, a todo o momento um reforçando para o outro quanto se amavam.

Pela manhã, Edward ajudou Bella com as malas, todos estavam sentidos com a partida repentina dela, mas entendiam que seria para o bem dos três. Carlisle a levaria até a casa do senador, Bella despediu-se de todos, infelizmente não veria o casal Giotto e Maria.

- Se cuida amor, nos veremos em breve Bella. – Edward disse a apertando em seus braços a sensação era de que seu coração estava sendo arrancado do peito.

- Daqui pra frente não serei mais Bella.

- Sempre será a minha Bella. – disse lhe beijando os lábios, em seguida pegou sua pequena. – O papai ama muito você princesa, muito mesmo! – dizia esmagando Nessie em seus braços.

- Acha que dará certo Carlisle? – Bella perguntou com um fio de voz, estavam a caminho da casa do senador.

-Tem tudo para dar, filha, tenha fé.

- Fé é tudo que me resta. – Carlisle sentia por vê-los separados outra vez e rogava pra que tudo corresse como o programado, sem problemas. Isabella foi muito bem recebida por Phillip e Dora, sua esposa que se encantou com a pequena Nessie, eles foram atenciosos e muito carinhosos com ambas.

- Aqui será seu quarto, espero que esteja do seu agrado, ele é germinado com o de Nessie. – explicava Dora lhe apresentando a casa.

- É perfeito Dora, novamente obrigada por nos ajudar.

- Tsc, deixe disso, somos muito gratos aos Cullen, Phill e Carl são muito amigos, e aqueles garotos são uma benção para Esme.

Aos poucos tanto Bella quanto Nessie se adaptava a casa, e a rotina dos Hanson, Dora conquistou facilmente a confiança de "Cathy", que contou sua história, falou sobre sua avó, sua mãe, seu pai. Contou sobre Edward e como acabaram se envolveram, Dora estava cada vez mais encantada por ela, sempre fora louca para ter uma filha, e a presença de Cathy e Nessie naquela casa estava lhe fazendo muito bem.

Nessie se divertia com a babá recomendada por Esme, que fez questão de treiná-la pessoalmente, antes de indicá-la a Dora.

- Vamos às compras amanhã, o que acha Cathy? – Bella ainda tentava se adaptar aquele nome.

- As compras?

- Sim, precisamos de um belíssimo vestido para o jantar.

- Pensei que fosse usar um dos modelos de Alice.

- Sua irmã é muito talentosa, mas acredito que não seja adequado ir ao jantar com um modelo dela, depois que forem devidamente apresentadas talvez, mas antes não seria bom.

- Tem razão. - concordou remexendo a comida em seu prato, estava sem apetite.

- Você tem algo em mente? – Dora a olhou com preocupação. – Algum problema Cathy?

- Não... Quer dizer... Sinto falta dele. – a mulher sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Isso é natural, mas falta pouco pra se reencontrarem.

-Sei disso, mas vê-lo e não poder tocá-lo, falar com ele... Será torturante. – novamente Dora riu.

- Jovens! – disse divertida.

Os Giotto e Maria já estavam hospedados na mansão dos Cullen, Jacob levou Maria para tomar seu depoimento, acompanhada de seu advogado é claro. O depoimento de Isabella seria na semana seguinte, depois do jantar. Esme e Carlisle os deixaram a par dos acontecimentos e todos torciam para que tudo corresse bem.

Finalmente o dia havia chegado, o tão falado jantar do senador Hanson, o andar de baixo da casa estava sendo preparado para a recepção, e Cathy evitou descer. Suas refeições foram feitas no quarto mesmo, junto com Claire a babá de Nessie e sua pequenina, à medida que a hora do jantar se aproximava, o nervosismo e a ansiedade tomavam conta da jovem.

- Acalme-se, tenho que descer para recepcionar os convidados, pedirei para Thomas vir chamá-la quando chegar a hora... – Dora disse se afastando para olhá-la melhor. – Você está um encanto, absolutamente linda!

- Assim você me deixa mais nervosa.

- Não fique, dará tudo certo meu anjo. – disse a abraçando ternamente, Cathy retribuiu o abraço e cerca de trinta minutos depois Thompson bateu a porta.

- Está na hora senhorita Catherine.

- Cathy, Thomas, me chame de Cathy.

- Como queira senhorita, vamos? – a jovem assentiu correndo para junto de Nessie.

- A mamãe vai ver o papai, me deseje sorte, amor. – sussurrou para sua pequena que balbuciou algumas palavras.

- Papa... – Nessie soltou mordendo o dedinho.

- Isso mesmo meu amor, o papai.

- Boa sorte Cathy! – desejou Clarie.

- Vou precisar de toda a sorte do mundo, acredite! – Clarie sorriu vendo Catherine sair porta a fora.

Edward estava ansioso, não via a hora de rever Isabella, rogava para que tudo corresse bem. Como havia prometido a jovem, foi acompanhado de seus pais e assim que os Cullen chegaram a atenção da maioria dos convidados se voltaram para eles, Alice acompanhava Jasper e Rosalie, seu marido Emmett, já Edward estava só o que agradou e muito Tanya Denali entre outras convidadas. Foram recepcionados por Dora e Phill, os olhos de Edward correram o salão à procura de Bella, mas não a viu em lugar algum.

- Paciência... – pediu Dora que não deixou aquele detalhe passar. – Ela logo descerá. – Edward somente assentiu discretamente, bastou os Cullen se acomodaram em sua mesa para que Anne e Charlie se aproximassem, para cumprimentá-los, Alice havia voltado para casa, mas as coisas entre sua mãe e ela não eram mais as mesmas, não depois do suposto desaparecimento de Isabella, já Charlie sentia muito a perda de sua filha caçula, mesmo assim não deixava transparecer. Cumprimentaram-se e Anne falava com Esme quando a atenção de todos foi para as escadas, onde Dora descia acompanhada de uma linda jovem, o coração de Edward sentiu seu coração bater descompassado, sentiu seu estômago comprimir-se, estava difícil disfarçar a emoção ao revê-la.

- Quem será a jovem? – Charlie perguntou olhando fixamente para a moça deixando Alice e os Cullen tensos.

- Ouvi dizer que é a afilhada de Dora, foram vistas fazendo compras esta semana... – disparou Anne, deixando Alice mais aliviada, já que a mãe não havia reconhecido Bella. – Ao que parece veio passar uma temporada com os Hanson, e não exageraram quando disseram que ela era linda. – houve uma troca de olhares significativa entre os Cullen e Alice.

-Realmente se trata de uma bela moça. – Charlie concordou, discretamente sua filha revirou os olhos, já que o homem não reconhecera a própria filha.

"Cathy" sentiu seu coração bater descompassado à medida que se aproximava da escada que levava ao grande salão, Dora a aguardava para descerem juntas.

- Chegaram e ele já perguntou por você. – o comentário de Dora, deixou a jovem ainda mais nervosa. – Está tremula Cathy, relaxe filha, senão colocará tudo a perder.

- Desculpe!- pediu puxando o ar com força, tentando relaxar, Dora tinha razão, havia muito em jogo ali.

- Está pronta?

- Sim. – ambas desceram sob os olhares atentos e curiosos de todos ali.

Os olhos de Cathy percorreram o salão, reconheceu alguns rostos como o de Tanya Denali, assim como a belíssima loira que acompanhou Edward uma vez em um evento. Sentiu um calafrio ao ver seu pai e Anne que estavam sentados junto aos Cullen, mas tudo desapareceu ao encontrar aquele par de olhos verdes que tanto amava, mordeu ligeiramente os lábios ao admirar a figura de Edward.

- Deus! Como ele está lindo! – disse em um breve sussurro.

- Tenho que admitir que você, é uma garota de muita sorte Cathy, pois aquele homem só tem olhos para você, meu anjo. – a jovem corou levemente.

- Olha pra você... – disse o senador se aproximando de ambas, depositou um beijo cálido nos lábios da esposa e um carinhoso na testa da jovem. – Está um encanto! Preparada?

- Espero que sim. - o senador e Dora a apresentara ao candidato a prefeitura, o homenageado da noite que foi muito simpático, assim como sua esposa, ambos ficaram encantados com a beleza e simpatia da bela jovem. Aos poucos Catherine era apresenta as figuras mais ilustres e importantes de Seattle, ficou tensa ao se aproximarem a mesa onde Tanya estava com a família.

- Eleazar meu amigo, é um prazer recebê-los. – dizia Phill o abraçando, sua esposa Dora cumprimentou Carmem e Tanya mediu Catherine de cima abaixo com um ar superior.

- Não me lembro de tê-la visto por aqui antes. – disse com seu jeito esnobe e arrogante.

- Catherine esteve fora do país por muitos anos... – Dora se apressou em dizer. – Acaba de retornar e a meu pedido veio passar um tempo conosco, Cathy é minha afilhada.

- Ouvi dizer. – Tanya respondeu olhando fixamente para a figura de Catherine, de onde estava Edward ficou tenso, sabia que Bella simplesmente detestava Tanya, e não estava gostando nada daquela aproximação.

- Engraçado! – Cathy soltou sorrindo. – Nunca ouvi falar de você. – o olhar que Tanya lhe lançou foi mortal. – Me desculpe, mas é que acabo de chegar ao país, como Dora disse, sou Catherine, Catherine Dwyer, e você é Tanya Denali, presumo.

- Isso mesmo! – a jovem fez um pequeno aceno com a cabeça, muito discreto, voltando sua atenção para Carmem e Eleazar que foram muito simpáticos. Bella não via a hora de ser apresentada aos Cullen, de poder falar com Edward novamente, ouvir sua voz, não aguentava mais falar com toda aquela gente. Infelizmente quando se aproximaram da mesa dos Cullen, Anne e Charlie Brandon ainda estavam por lá.

- Olá meus amigos, Esme que bom que veio querida! – Dora disse ao cumprimentá-la, enquanto Phill cumprimentava Carlisle. – Anne, é muito bom tê-la conosco esta noite.

- Quem é este encanto de garota? – disparou ao se referir a Catherine, Edward tinha os olhos fixos na jovem, nem mesmo se atreveu piscar.

- Esta é minha afilhada Catherine Dwyer que acaba de chegar ao país, veio passar uma temporada conosco, não é mesmo Phill?

- Sim querida, ela veio trazer vida para esta casa. – Catherine corou levemente.

- Oh Deus, ela é tímida! – disparou Anne. – Isso é tão incomum nos dias de hoje. – Alice meneou a cabeça revirando os olhos.

- Cathy, estes são os Cullen, Carlisle é um grande amigo de Phill, se conhecem desde meninos.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo senhor Cullen. – disse estendendo a mão para Carlisle.

- Me chame de Carlisle senhorita Catherine.

- Então me chame de Cathy, senhor Carlisle. – ele sorriu tomando sua mão a levando aos lábios como o cavalheiro que era.

- O prazer é meu Cathy! Gostaria de apresentar-lhe minha esposa Esme. – Carlisle disse indicando sua esposa.

- Como vai senhora Cullen?

- Por favor, meu anjo, me chame de Esme, sim?

- Como quiser, Esme.

- Você é mesmo linda. – disse acariciando o rosto da jovem.

- Obrigada!

- Estes são os filhos de Carl e Esme, Emmett e Rosalie.

- É bom ver gente nova circulando por aqui... – disparou Emmett. – Já estava cansado dos mesmos rostos sempre.

- Emmett! – sua esposa ralhou. – Desculpe meu marido Cathy, posso chamá-la de Cathy?

- Deve! – a jovem respondeu a cumprimentando com um beijo, assim como Emmett.

- Esta é minha nora Alice Brandon, filha de Charlie e Anne. – Carlisle disse ao apresentá-las.

- É um imenso prazer conhecê-la Cathy. – Alice não se conteve e a abraçou diante de todos. "Você está tão linda!" – sussurrou em seu ouvido discretamente. – Adorei seu modelito! – disfarçou. – É de extremo bom gosto.

- Obrigada! – Cathy agradeceu um pouco desconcertada. – Dora me ajudou a escolhê-lo.

- Não fiz nada demais, só achei que uma jovem linda como você deve valorizar seus atributos.

- E que atributos! – provocou Alice, Cathy sorriu desconcertada.

- Alice é estilista. – comentou Esme.

-Precisa ir a minha loja, tenho alguns modelos que ficarão lindos em você. – disparou fazendo com que a jovem sorrisse meneando a cabeça. - Este é Jasper Cullen, meu noivo! - disse finalmente apresentando o noivo que estava ao seu lado.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo Jasper.

- O prazer é meu, Catherine.

- Pode me chamar de Cathy.

- Só se me chamar de Jazz! – ela sorriu encontrando o olhar intenso de Edward sobre si.

- Esta é Anne, mãe de Alice. – Isabella engoliu toda sua raiva e orgulho e sorriu para Anne.

- Como vai senhora Brandon?

- Oh, me chame de Anne, querida! Você é mesmo linda, sabia?

- Pare com isso mulher!- Charlie ralhou- Vai deixar a jovem constrangida, não está vendo? Desculpe minha jovem.

- Não por isso senhor Brandon. – o homem olhou fixamente nos olhos da jovem que estremeceu ao pensar se o pai a teria reconhecido.

- Você me lembra alguém. – a afirmação de Charlie deixou a todos tensos.

- Quem? – Anne perguntou o encarando, ele voltou seu olhar para a linda jovem de olhos verdes e lindos cabelos loiros.

"_**Bella, ela me faz lembrar minha filha Bella?"**_- respondeu mentalmente. – Ninguém. – disse sem conseguir disfarçar a tristeza em seu olhar, o que desarmou Isabella e por um momento sentiu pena daquele homem.

- Cathy? – Carlisle a chamou, ela sacudiu levemente a cabeça dispersando seus pensamentos. – Este é meu filho Edward.

- É um imenso prazer conhecê-la Catherine. – ele disse tomando a mão da jovem na sua a levando aos lábios. – Anne tem razão quando diz que é linda. – Edward sorriu ao ver os olhos da jovem saltarem.

- O prazer é meu Edward. – Cathy sentia seu coração bater tão forte que por um momento pensou que todos pudessem ouvir, sua vontade era de pular sobre ele e beijá-lo até perder o fôlego.

Edward por sua vez não estava muito diferente, sua vontade era de tirá-la dali e tomá-la em seus braços em um beijo ardente e amá-la da mesma forma. Estava tão linda e tão elegante naquele vestido que delineava suas curvas perfeitas, era sem sombras de duvidas a mulher mais linda daquele local, pelo menos pra ele.

- Oh meus queridos, espero poder contar com vocês para fazer companhia a Cathy, ela ainda não conhece niguém por aqui e está meio perdida, não é querida? – Dora dizia dando a deixa para os Cullen.

- Sente-se aqui conosco Cathy. –Esme a convidou.

- Isso Cathy, fique com os jovens, cuidem bem dela. – pediu em um tom divertido, acariciando o rosto da jovem. – Não se preocupe com nada, está bem? – Cathy assentiu discretamente, Edward se apressou em puxar a cadeira para que a jovem senta-se ao seu lado, é claro.

Aquilo não passou despercebido por Tanya, tão pouco por Kate, que tinham os olhos fixos na mesa dos Cullen, especificamente em Edward. Cathy não conseguia relaxar, estava tensa, já que Charlie praticamente não tirava os olhos dela, se perguntava se o pai a teria reconhecido? Anne com certeza não, mas pelo modo como ele a olhava desconfiava que sim.

O homem não tinha notícias da filha há anos, para Charlie, Isabella havia desaparecido depois de se envolver naquele escândalo, os Cullen e Alice haviam notado e também estavam apreensivos. Depois de inúmeras perguntas, Anne parecia satisfeita em sua curiosidade sobre a jovem, pediu licença e saiu da mesa com o marido ao seu lado fazendo com que Catherine respirasse aliviada.

- Você está se saindo muito bem... - Edward sussurrou próximo ao seu ouvido, sorriu ao ver os pêlos da jovem eriçar com sua aproximação, Cathy mordia os lábios de forma tentadora o deixando louco para beijá-la. – E há propósito, está linda!

- Tsc! Para com isso. – disse entre dentes, Edward riu com gosto, estava feliz em tê-la por perto, mesmo que as condições não fossem a que tanto queria, mas ele a tinha ali. O jantar foi servido e o assunto na mesa era dos mais variados, amenidades é claro para que não chamassem a atenção das pessoas que os circundavam.

- Se prepara mano! – Emmett alertou Edward ao ver Tanya Denali se aproximando da mesa.

- O que? – perguntou confuso, sentindo uma mão em seu ombro e a outra deslizar pelo seu peito de modo possessivo.

- Olá Ed? Faz tempo que não nos vemos... – Tanya disse depositando um beijo demorado em seu rosto. Como sempre charmoso e elegante! – provocou.

- Como pode notar Tanya, não estamos só, é de bom tom cumprimentar a todos, sabia? – seu tom foi seco e sem emoção, Edward se apressou em retirar as mãos dela de si.

- Sempre educada, não é mesmo Tanya? – Rosalie cutucou.

- Olha quem fala... – retrucou. – Você não é nenhum exemplo de simpatia, minha cara. – a loira lhe lançou um olhar mortal.

- As pessoas estão olhando. – Esme avisou entre os dentes.

- Desculpe, mas é que eu preciso falar com você, Ed, será que pode me dar um minuto?

- Acredito que não seja a hora, Tanya, tão pouco o lugar, concorda? – o olhar de Tanya foi para Cathy que estava ao seu lado.

- É importante!

- Duvido muito! – cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Creio que sua nova amiga não vá se importar, não é mesmo... – estalou os dedos fingindo não se lembrar do nome.

- Catherine! – disparou Rosalie impaciente. – O nome dela é Catherine.

- Oh! É isso mesmo, creio que não vá se incomodar, não é mesmo? – Isabella engoliu a vontade de voar no pescoço dela, estava a ponto de dar uns belos safanões naquela vadia, novamente engoliu sua raiva e sorriu.

- E porque me incomodaria? – disse em um tom de descaso. – O fato de eu estar ao seu lado, não me faz dona dele, o senhor Edward é livre para ir e vir, com licença... – pediu se pondo de pé, o deixando surpreso, todos os homens se levantaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Mas você já vai nos deixar? – Esme se apressou em dizer.

- Desculpem, vou ver se Dora precisa de algo, já os aluguei por tempo demais.

- Não diga isso, é uma companhia extremamente agradável. – "Cathy" sorriu para Esme.

- É muita gentileza de sua parte Esme, mas realmente preciso ir, há algo que requer minha atenção, com licença. – voltou a pedir, se retirando da mesa, Edward voltou sua atenção para Tanya, segurou-a pelo braço a tirando dali o mais rápido possível.

-Dá pra me dizer o que foi aquilo? – cuspiu furioso ao chegarem à varanda onde não havia ninguém.

- Só queria falar com você Ed, não atende meus telefonemas e nem ao menos foi me cumprimentar. – disse soltando-se do aperto dele. – Porque veio só, onde está aquela tal Victória?

- Acredito que isso não seja de sua ossada, o que quer de mim?

- Sabe perfeitamente o que quero de você Ed, não se faça de rogado! – Edward soltou um bufo impaciente, passando as mãos pelo rosto em sinal de irritação.

- Não vai rolar Tanya, acabou faz tempo, será que ainda não se deu conta disto?Agora vê se me deixa em paz! – cuspiu entre os dentes passando por ela.

- Está interessado na afilhada dos Hanson?

- Isto é algo que não lhe diz respeito! – disse sobre os ombros, deixando-a sozinha, ao entrar no salão seus olhos percorreram o lugar atrás de "Cathy", mas não a viu em lugar algum, precisava falar com ela a sós, aquilo não poderia ter acontecido.

- Dora? Viu a Cathy?

-Eu a deixei com vocês, por que, aconteceu algo?

- Um imprevisto.

- Que tipo de imprevisto Edward? – insistiu.

- Tanya Denali. – disse somente.

- Hmmm... Isso definitivamente não é nada bom! – seu comentário o deixou ainda mais nervoso. – Ela não deve estar nada contente, acredito que vá encontrá-la no segundo andar, corredor a esquerda, terceira porta. – Edward assentiu somente, afastando-se, indo na direção das escadas, subiu seguindo as coordenadas de Dora, a porta estava entreaberta e ao entrar viu que se tratava de uma biblioteca viu a figura de Cathy na sacada, sorriu ao ouvi-la soltar alguns palavrões enquanto socava a murada, aproximou-se sem fazer barulho.

- Aquela vadia abusada! – grunhiu furiosa. - Se eu pudesse teria cortado as mãos daquela... Daquela...

- Me desculpe! – a voz de Edward fez com que a jovem sobressaltasse levando a mão ao peito.

- Que susto! O que faz aqui?Como me encontrou? – disparou tentando acalmar seu coração.

- Dora me disse que eu a encontraria aqui, desculpe Bella...

- Cathy! O meu nome é Cathy! – o corrigiu.

- Não há ninguém aqui, além de nós dois. – disse encurtando a distância entre eles. – Me desculpe pelo que houve. – pediu levando a mão ao rosto da jovem, a tocando delicadamente.

- O que... O que pensa que está fazendo? – Cathy arfou ao sentir seu toque.

- Senti tanto sua falta meu amor. – sua voz não passou de um sussurrou, ele simplesmente ignorou o que ela havia dito, deslizou sua mão até encontrar a nuca da jovem a puxando pra si, tomando seus lábios em um beijo urgente.

Cathy se rendeu, entregando-se ao beijo, agarrou-se aos cabelos de Edward como se sua vida dependesse daquilo, enquanto praticamente um devorava a boca do outro. Ele a puxou para dentro, pra que não corressem o risco de serem vistos, apartou-se dela quando seus pulmões clamaram por ar.

- Me desculpe... – voltou a pedir. – Não entendo porque ela fez aquilo, não faz sentido e...

- Sua amiga não gostou de mim de cara, se visse como me tratou quando fomos apresentadas.

- Tanya é...

- Não quero falar dela, esqueça-a... – pediu voltando a beijar os lábios dele.

- Eu te amo... Te amo... – Edward dizia entre beijos que distribuía pela pele macia e cheirosa dela.

- Também te amo Edward... Deus! Como senti sua falta! – a jovem disse entre arfadas. – Eu... Eu preciso de você Edward... Aqui, agora... – os olhos verdes enegreceram ao ouvi-la, pois desejava mais que tudo estar dentro dela. Entre beijos vorazes se despiram e a jovem não conteve o gemido ao sentir seu membro a preencher por completo. Suas pernas envolviam o quadril dele que se aprofundava cada vez mais nela, enquanto distribuía beijos por sua pele. – Isso! Mais forte Edward. –pediu sendo atendida prontamente.

- Assim? – disse se aprofundando ainda mais dentro dela.

- Ohhh... Sim... Isso! – naquele momento o desejo falava mais alto, e não existia nada além do outro.

- Bella... Minha Bella... – Edward gemia sentindo que o fim estava próximo, sentiu o corpo dela estremecer, intensificando suas investidas até que juntos explodissem em um prazer absoluto. Sua cabeça pendeu entre os seios da jovem que tinha as mãos infiltradas em seus cabelos, ambos estavam ofegantes.

- Isso foi...

- Demais! – concluiu por ela, o que a fez rir.

- Precisamos descer... – disse dando um tapa em seu braço. - Isso foi arriscado demais.

- Não bate que eu gamo! – brincou beijando-lhe a boca.

- Estou falando sério Edward, foi uma loucura, nos arriscamos muito e...

- Shh... Não se preocupe, ninguém me viu subir... – ele a puxou pra si, prendendo-a em seus braços. – Eu te amo.

- Também te amo, e foi maravilhoso, mas temos que descer.

- Mas lá em baixo eu não posso tocá-la, não posso beijá-la. – a jovem sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Posso dizer o mesmo meu caro, com um agravante, tenho que aturar tipos como aquela Tanya!

- Desculpe por aquilo, ela foi extremamente desagradável e inconveniente.

- Isso ela sempre foi. – retrucou o fazendo rir.

- Ciumenta! – sussurrou em seu ouvido mordendo de leve o lóbulo de sua orelha.

- Edward... – disse entre um gemido. – Para com isso, precisamos descer.

- Me deixa ficar assim com você mais um pouco... – pediu de forma sussurrada, acariciando-lhe a face, era impossível para ela resistir. – Ainda preciso de você... – a jovem soltou outro gemido audível quando ele fez questão de mostrar-lhe o quanto ainda estava excitado, ambos gemeram juntos quando Edward a preencheu novamente, voltando a amá-la sem se preocupar com mais nada.

Edward se recompôs descendo em seguida, voltou à mesa com um imenso sorriso nos lábios, seus irmãos se entreolharam sem entender nada, já que o humor dele estava difícil de se aturar ultimamente.

- Será que poderia nos dizer onde foi que se meteu? – disparou seu irmão Emmett, pra variar.

- Não é de sua conta, Emmett! – respondeu sorvendo um gole de vinho.

- Por favor, Ed, não me diz que este sorriso é por causa da Tanya. – sua irmã disse com tom de repreenda.

- Claro que não Rose, pirou!

- Então onde estava? – Alice perguntou não contendo a curiosidade.

- Eu estava resolvendo alguns assuntos pendentes. – Edward disse somente, deixando a todos curiosos, sua atenção foi para Catherine que conversava com alguns convidados. Seu olhar encontrou o dele e a jovem sorriu lindamente.

- Oh meu Deus! – sua cunhada disparou ao ver o imenso sorriso nos lábios de "Cathy", conhecia sua irmã o suficiente pra saber que estiveram juntos. – Vocês... Oh meu Deus! – todos sem exceção riram na mesa.

- Qual a piada?- Catherine perguntou ao se aproximar da mesa, Edward rapidamente se levantou puxando a cadeira para que a jovem senta-se ao seu lado novamente.

- Não vai querer saber Cathy, lhe garanto! –Emmett disse entre risos.

- Do que ele está falando exatamente? – perguntou olhando para Edward.

- Ignore-o, será melhor acredite!

- Se você diz. – falou dando de ombros novamente sorrindo para ele, que lhe sorriu de volta. Uma música suave tocava ao fundo, Carlisle chamou Esme para uma dança e Jasper fez o mesmo com Alice. Edward se levantou estendendo sua mão a Catherine.

- Dança comigo? – pediu vendo os olhos da jovem saltar.

- Acha apropriado? – sua voz não passou de um sussurro.

- Apropriadissimo! – respondeu piscando em seguida, a jovem o acompanhou um tanto hesitante, a atenção de praticamente todos os convidados foram para o jovem casal.

- Estão olhando para nós! – Catherine disse ao sentir a mão de Edward deslizar pelas suas costas nuas, devido ao decote, causando-lhe arrepios contínuos. – Pare com isso. – o repreendeu.

- Parar com o que? – perguntou se fazendo de inocente, seus dedos deslizaram por sua coluna, o que a fez arfar. - Posso lhe contar um segredo? – a jovem franziu o cenho sem entender onde ele queria chegar com aquilo.

- O que?

- Me disseram que neste jantar eu encontraria a mulher da minha vida, aquela por quem me apaixonaria perdidamente, aquela que será a mãe dos meus filhos, minha mulher e minha esposa!

- Jura?

- Juro, e sou obrigado a dizer que ela tinha razão, estou completamente apaixonado, arrebatado eu diria.

- E quem é a mulher de sorte que arrebatou seu coração?

- Você! Sempre você! Pode mudar mil vezes e mil vezes será você. – seu olhar encontrou o de Edward, eles brilhavam intensamente, sentiu uma vontade incontrolável de beijá-lo, mas ali não era a hora e nem o momento certo. Aquela declaração lhe deu forças, sentia-se pela primeira vez segura de si, do amor de Edward por ela.

- Se eu pudesse... – disse de forma sussurrada. - Lhe beijaria agora mesmo.

- E se eu pudesse, gritaria para o mundo o quanto te amo. – a jovem repousou a cabeça em seu peito, ele a envolveu em seus braços e continuaram dançando.

- Acho que essa tal Catherine é a bola da vez. – Kate disse ao se aproximar de Tanya.

- É o que parece, mas conhecendo Edward como o conheço, logo ele se cansa.

- Eu não teria tanta certeza, ele a olha de um modo diferente, jamais vi Edward olhar daquela forma para uma mulher. – afirmou à loira deixando Tanya possessa de raiva, pois sabia que Kate tinha razão, jamais ele a olhara daquela forma, jamais.

Aos poucos os convidados se despediam, os Cullen foram os últimos, propositalmente é claro, uma vez a sós com os Hanson, respiraram aliviados.

- Acho que tudo correu bem, concordam? – Phill comentou olhando para o casal que não se desgrudavam um minuto sequer.

- Pelo visto sim, vamos aguardar a repercussão na imprensa. – dizia Carlisle. – Sem contar que ainda tem o fato de Catherine ser mãe solteira.

- Não importa o que dirão, sabe tão bem quanto eu o quanto nossa sociedade é hipócrita e preconceituosa, sinceramente a opinião deles não me importa, o importante é que finalmente vamos poder ficar juntos. – a jovem dizia apoiando a cabeça no peito de Edward.

- Isso mesmo meu amor, eu você e Nessie. – Edward disse a apertando contra si, cada casal subiu para dar um beijo em Nessie, Edward e Cathy foram por último.

- Ela está cada vez mais linda! – ele dizia acariciando delicadamente o rostinho de sua filha.

- Cada vez mais parecida com você. – a jovem afirmou em seguida.

- Acho que ela se parece muito com você. – insistiu.

- Discordo, Nessie tem o gen forte dos Masen. – Edward sorriu a puxando pra si.

- O que acha de sairmos amanhã? – perguntou acariciando o belo rosto da jovem.

- Sairmos?

- Um jantar, ou um cinema, algo do tipo! – falou dando de ombros.

- Um encontro? – novamente Edward sorriu.

- Sim, um encontro senhorita Catherine, aceita?

- Um encontro romântico? – provocou.

- Com tudo que tem direito!

- Em um primeiro encontro?

- Não é assim que se faz? – a jovem gargalhou levando a mão a boca em seguida, para abafar o som.

- Não sei, nunca tive um primeiro encontro. – disse dando de ombros.

- Também não! – Edward sorriu com o olhar que ela lhe lançou. – O que? – perguntou se fazendo de inocente.

- Não me venha com essa, senhor Edward, quer mesmo que eu acredite nisso? Você? O Casanova em pessoa?

- Acredite em mim, é o meu primeiro encontro e com a mulher mais linda e especial que já conheci... – pontuou lhe beijando os lábios. - Será o meu primeiro encontro com a minha futura esposa. - concluiu a beijando em seguida.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	24. Chapter 20

**Estou tentando retomar o cronograma, mas está um pouco complicado. **

**Peço um pouquinho de paciência, por favor!**

**Espero que gostem do capítulo, **

**beijos Lú. **

* * *

**CAPITULO XX**

Na manhã seguinte os Cullen estavam reunidos na mesa do café da manhã, os Giotto estavam com eles assim como Maria, Edward desceu com um imenso sorriso nos lábios.

- Bom dia família! – disse depositando um beijo em Esme, outro em Rosalie. – Bom dia cunhadinha! – beijou a testa da cunhada se dirigindo a Caterina em seguida. – Buongiorno Caterina, Joseph!

- Buongiorno caro mio! – a senhora lhe acariciou a face. – Mas tu és mesmo um belo ragazzo!

- Deixa a Bella ouvir você cantando o namorado dela! – Maria brincou descontraída, tirando risos de todos.

- Bom dia filho, será que pode nos dizer de onde vem todo este bom humor? – Carlisle perguntou contente em vê-lo tão bem.

- Seu filho tem um encontro esta noite! – anunciou todo orgulhoso.

- Com quem? – disparou Emmett, levando uma piaba da esposa.

- Catherine! – cantarolou o nome. - Ela aceitou sair comigo hoje, será nosso primeiro encontro.

- Isso ta ficando confuso sabia? – Edward sorriu ignorando o irmão.

- E o que você tem em mente para o primeiro encontro? – sua mãe perguntou desta vez.

- Estava pensando em um jantar, e depois a levarei em um lugar muito especial...

- Que lugar?

- Emmett! – Rosalie ralhou.

- Qual o problema? To curioso!

- E vai continuar meu caro... – Edward riu ao ver o irmão fazer careta contrariado. – Tenho certeza de que Bella... Quero dizer, Cathy, vai adorar.

- Seu irmão tem razão... – disse Carlisle. - Isto está bem confuso, não acha? Parece até conversa de doido.

-Já leram os jornais? – perguntou sorvendo um gole de seu café. – Dizem algo?

-Um ou outro comentou sobre o jantar, mas focaram-se no candidato que Phill apoia... – comentou Esme. – Não há nada sobre você, ou Catherine, pelo menos não nos jornais sérios.

- Espero que continue assim. – pediu esperançoso.

Edward passou o dia entre telefonemas e conversa com os Giotto, assim como Maria, ele contou como foi o jantar e passou o recado que Bella havia enviado a cada um deles. Caterina estava feliz por eles, e torcia do fundo de seu coração pra que finalmente aqueles dois pudessem ser felizes, e Maria desejava o mesmo.

No horário marcado estava na porta da mansão Hanson, com um belíssimo bouquet de tulipas vermelhas em mãos, sentia-se como um garoto, um adolescente indo encontrar a primeira namorada.

- Que bom revê-lo Edward! – Dora disse ao recebê-lo. – Sente-se, Cathy já irá descer.

- Obrigado Dora.

- Pelo visto tudo correu bem não é? O único assunto nos jornais foi o apoio de Phil a Bennett.

- Ainda bem.

- Ela falou deste encontro o dia todo, parece uma garotinha.

- Confesso que esperei ansioso por este momento...

-Eu também! – sua atenção foi para a escada de onde a voz veio, Cathy estava ali parada, linda, simplesmente linda! – O dia parecia não passar.

- Você está linda! – foi o que Edward conseguiu dizer.

- Eu? Já se olhou no espelho? – revidou o fazendo rir.

- Vou deixá-los, divirtam-se, e não se preocupe, Nessie está em ótimas mãos. – Dora disse ao sair, deixando-os a sós.

- Quer vê-la? Ela está acordada.

- Adoraria... – respondeu lhe estendendo o bouquet de flores. – Tulipas, as suas preferidas.

- Sabe o que significam?

- Simboliza o amor eterno, o amor verdadeiro, como o que sinto por você! – a jovem soltou um longo suspiro ao ouvir tal declaração.

- Se continuar fazendo isso, meu coração não vai agüentar, sabia? – Edward sorriu a envolvendo em seus braços. – Eu te amo, Edward!

- E eu amo você... – disse aproximando seus lábios do ouvido da jovem, beijou-lhe atrás da orelha fazendo com que a mesma arfasse. - Isabella! Minha Bella!

- Vamos ver Nessie, antes que...

- Antes que?

- Que eu o arraste para o meu quarto! – concluiu o puxando escada acima enquanto Edward gargalhava a acompanhando.

Ao ver o pai a pequena correu com seu jeitinho desengonçado em sua direção balbuciando: Papa, papa.

- Também senti sua falta meu anjo. – Edward disse a pegando em seus braços, a cobrindo de beijos, cumprimentou Claire, ficaram um tempinho com a pequena, saindo em seguida.

- Aonde vamos exatamente? – Cathy, "Bella" perguntou curiosa.

- Não vou estragar a surpresa. – Edward disse divertido, segurou a mão da jovem a levando aos lábios. – Mas espero que goste.

Ele havia feito reserva em um dos melhores restaurantes de Seattle, o Nell's era sem duvidas o seu preferido, ao entrarem no enorme salão a atenção da maioria das pessoas se voltou para o lindo casal.

- Porque estão olhando pra nós. – Cathy disse entre os dentes.

- Conheço muitas pessoas, Bella... – dizia enquanto cumprimentava um ou outro com um breve aceno. – Freqüento este restaurante há muitos anos.

- Percebe-se! – ele sorriu depositando um beijo e sua mão, precisava se lembrar de que estavam em publico.

O jantar decorreu da melhor maneira possível, a comida estava maravilhosa, assim como o vinho, como sobremesa Edward pediu um petit gateau, o qual compartilhou com Cathy.

- Hmm... – a ouvi gemer baixinho ao saborear o sorvete de baunilha com bolo de chocolate, para Edward aquilo foi tentador, lembrou-se das refeições que compartilhavam na ilha.

- Adoro quando faz isso, é tão sexy.

- O que? – perguntou confusa.

- Esse gemido de satisfação que solta quando está comendo.

- Eu fiz isso? – perguntou levando a mão ao peito, seus olhos levemente saltados, ele riu meneando a cabeça. – Desculpe, nem me dei conta.

- Eu sei, por isso é tão sexy. – novamente Edward riu ao vê-la corar lindamente. – Podemos ir? Ainda há um lugar onde quero levá-la.

- Que lugar?

- Surpresa está lembrada? – a jovem revirou os olhos, sorrindo em seguida.

Cathy "Bella", mal pode crer quando Edward entrou no estacionamento do parque, havia tantas barracas, uma rida gigante, entre outros brinquedos.

- Não acredito! Vai me levar ao parque? – seus olhos chegavam a reluzir de tão brilhantes, seu sorriso iluminava seu rosto e aquilo fez com que o peito de Edward se aquecesse.

- Gostou?

- Se eu gostei? Edward isso é incrível! Podemos ir à roda gigante?

- Claro que sim, iremos onde você quiser meu amor.

Como da outra vez, a jovem se divertiu, ria como a muito não fazia, tamanho eram seus problemas e preocupações, mas ali naquele momento tudo foi esquecido. Porque Edward estava ali, ao seu lado, foram em vários brinquedos, e ao passarem pela barraca de tiro ao alvo, Cathy "Bella" sorriu marota.

- Acha que... – disse hesitante. – Acha que seria trapaça você jogar? - a gargalhada de Edward foi como música aos ouvidos da jovem, certamente ele se lembrou daquela noite no Rio, quando a levou a marina.

- Ele não precisa saber que som bom de tiro. – sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Ótimo, então vamos lá!

- Qual prêmio vai querer? – perguntou ao pagar o atendente que lhe entregou a pistola.

- Aquele urso enorme, Nessie vai adorar.

-Você tem direito a cinco tiros, não pode perder um se quiser levar o grandão ali. – o homem disse, Edward olhou para Cathy e piscou, a jovem arfou, pois achava que ele ficava ainda mais sexy empunhando uma arma. Os cinco tiros foram certeiros e Edward sorriu quando o homem entregou o enorme urso a Cathy.

- Posso tentar? – a jovem pediu com os olhos brilhantes.

- Pensei que tivesse medo de acertar o pobre homem? – Cathy semicerrou os olhos lhe entregando o urso, foi até o atendente e pediu uma ficha. – Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso?

- Posso surpreendê-lo meu caro. – o atendente lhe entregou a pistola, Cathy a empunhou como se tivesse intimidade com aquele tipo de arma. Mirou e sem sequer tremer atirou, a boca de Edward se abriu, se perguntava onde ela teria aprendido a atirar? Os tiros subseqüentes foram de uma previsão assustadora. Edward a olhava encantado, fascinado, como se a visse pela primeira vez, a jovem escolheu seu premio agradecendo ao homem.

- Porque ta me olhando assim? – perguntou parando diante dele carregando um enorme Snoop.

- Onde aprendeu a atirar?

- Ginno me ensinou, disse que mesmo sendo desastrada, tenho uma ótima mira! – respondeu simplesmente dando de ombros.

- Tem noção do quanto fica sexy empunhando uma arma?- a voz de Edward saiu levemente rouca, seu olhar exalava desejo ao olhar para Cathy.

- Por acaso já se viu com uma arma em punho? – ela diminuiu a distância entre os dois. – Foi a coisa mais sexy que já vi. – Edward não resistiu, enlaçou sua cintura a puxando pra si, colando seus corpos até onde era possível, soltou o urso para infiltrar sua outra mão pelos cabelos dela segurando sua nuca firme. Tomou seus lábios em um beijo urgente, cheio de desejo e paixão, beijo o qual a jovem retribuiu deixando o Snoop cair embrenhando suas mãos pelos cabelos dele, o puxando cada vez mais pra si.

O beijo foi rompido devido à necessidade de ambos de respirar, estavam ofegantes, Edward colou sua testa a dela. – Te amo e a cada minuto te amo mais e mais. – disse voltando a beijá-la novamente. Depois do parque Edward a levou para a casa dos Hanson, ficaram no carro por mais um tempo, trocando beijos e amassos.

- Preciso ir. – disse rompendo o beijo.

- Fica! – Cathy pediu manhosa.

- Sabe que não posso, é tudo que eu mais quero, mas ainda é cedo Bella, temos que ser cautelosos.

- Preciso de você. – insistiu.

- Eu sei, e você não tem idéia do quanto preciso de você, mas...

- Fica mais um pouco... – voltou a pedir. - Está tarde e todos estão dormindo. – dizia enquanto desabotoava a camisa dele, ela estava sentada sobre ele, que havia afastado o banco até onde era possível.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntou arfante, já que Bella distribuía beijos molhados por todo seu peito, ondulando seu corpo sobre o dele, roçando sua intimidade úmida em seu membro rijo. Sucumbiu ao desejo e a tomou ali mesmo, gemendo alto cada vez que se aprofundava nela, foi intenso, simplesmente avassalador.

- Quero que saiba, que não costumo fazer sexo no primeiro encontro. – disse divertida enquanto se recompunha.

- Você é mesmo impossível Bella. – Edward disse entre risos, enquanto colocava a camisa pra dentro da calça, fechando-a em seguida. – Agora tenho mesmo que ir.

- Tudo bem, te amo! – ele a puxou para um último beijo.

- E eu amo você, minha Bella!

Depois daquele primeiro encontro, foram ao cinema, ao teatro, jantaram fora várias vezes. O namoro entre Edward Cullen e a afilhada do senador Hanson já era notícia, estampavam os principais jornais e revistas. Como era de se esperar a vida de Catherine Dwyer foi devidamente esmiuçada e divulgada na imprensa.

- Viu isto aqui? – Carlisle disse entregando a revista ao filho, Edward passou os olhos pela manchete: **"Catherine Dwyer, este é o nome da linda garota que arrebatou o coração do jovem Edward Cullen." **

- Era de se esperar.

- Leia a reportagem, Nessie foi mencionada, estão dizendo que depois de você estar com as mais estonteantes beldades da sociedade, engatou um namoro com uma mãe solteira. – Edward socou a mesa.

-Sou capaz de apostar que tem dedo de mulher nesta história Edward. – Esme afirmou convicta.

- Porque está dizendo isso?

- Com certeza uma de suas "amigas" se incomodou pelo fato de você ter se envolvido com uma mãe solteira. – o modo de Esme falar o fez lembrar Bella.

- Bella já viu isto?

- Dora disse que a pobre ficou um pouco abalada, mas conhece sua namorada, ela é forte e não está disposta a abrir mão de você.

- Tão pouco eu dela, vou torná-la minha esposa e pouco me importa o que dirão os jornais. – um sorriso enorme se fez nos lábios de sua mãe, assim como nos de seu pai.

- E estaremos aqui para apoiá-los no que for preciso. - Carlisle disse batendo em seu ombro.

- Já passaram por tanta coisa, chegou a hora de serem felizes, concorda?

- Absolutamente! - Edward precisava falar com Bella, ouvir sua voz, saber como aquilo tudo a estava afetando.

"Edward?"

- Oi amor, como você tá?

"Eu to bem, sabíamos que isso aconteceria, Edward, era o esperado, certo?"

- Eu sei, mas...

"Não se preocupe com isso Edward, o importante é que estamos juntos, não importa as merdas que digam, é óbvio que tem dedo de alguma ex sua nessa história toda." – acusou.

- E Nessie? – a jovem não conteve o riso do outro lado da linha ao ouvi-lo mudar de assunto.

"Não se preocupe, ela é muito pequena pra compreender alguma coisa, nossa pequena está ótima e perguntou por você hoje assim que acordou." – Edward sentiu seu peito se aquecer ao ouvi-la, abriu um imenso sorriso abobalhado.

- Jura?

"Ela ta aqui, quer falar com ela?"

- Claro.

"É o papai, fala com ele." – ouviu Cathy "Bella" dizer.

"Papa?" – a pequenina disse ao telefone.

- Oi meu amor, é o papai sim, como você está?

"Bem." – ele riu da resposta da filha.

- O papai te ama muito meu anjo. – novamente sorriu ao ouvir a risada dela do outro lado.

"Tabém te amo papa."

"Também, querida, se diz também." – ouviu Cathy "Bella" a corrigir.

"Tá!"

"Posso falar com ele?" – sua pequena somente assentiu lhe entregando o telefone. "Como estão às coisas por ai?"

- Na mesma, temos um caso novo e vou estar meio ocupado por uns dias.

"Então não vem hoje?" – o tom da jovem havia mudado, Edward pode sentir a decepção em sua voz.

- Infelizmente não, temos que nos reunir e...

"Sei como é, mas não some tá, e por tudo que é mais sagrado Edward, se cuida."

- Prometo que vou me cuidar, não se preocupe, te amo Bella.

"Cathy!" – o corrigiu, ele riu em resposta.

- Que seja! – deu de ombros. -Eu a amo mesmo assim. – novamente sorriu ao ouvi-la estalar a língua.

"Também te amo..." – a jovem soltou um longo suspiro. – "Sinto sua falta."

-Também sinto a sua, não tem idéia do quanto minha cara.

"Então resolva tudo por ai e volte pra mim, e já vou avisando, uma noite vai ser pouco senhor Cullen!" – Edward gargalhou diante de tal ameaça.

- Assim espero! – despediram-se ambos hesitantes em desligar, Edward estava orgulhoso dela, já que Bella estava levando muito bem toda aquela situação.

Durante uma semana só se falaram por telefone, assim que Edward chegou foi vê-las, Nessie ficou eufórica ao ver o pai e correu para os seus braços, fazendo o peito de Edward transbordar de tanta felicidade. Jantou na casa dos Hanson, e depois saiu com Cathy "Bella" e como o prometido, uma noite foi pouco para que os dois suprissem a falta que sentiam um do outro.

O casamento de Alice estava cada vez mais próximo e a jovem fez questão de convidar Cathy para o ser sua madrinha, assim como Rosalie, o que intrigou sua mãe Anne.

- Porque chamar aquela garota para ser sua madrinha, mal a conhece? – Anne disse lançando um olhar desconfiado para Alice.

- Porque gosto dela, além do mais Cathy é a namorada de Edward e...

- Não posso acreditar que aquele rapaz está mesmo com ela. – seu comentário incomodou Alice.

- Posso saber por quê?

- Ela é uma gracinha, mas acredito que um rapaz tão bem apessoado como ele, merece algo mais a sua altura, não concorda? Por Deus Alice a garota é mãe solteira! Deus sabe o que andou aprontando por ai, o fato de ser afilhada dos Hanson...

- Já chega mãe! – Alice a cortou, estava furiosa.

- Não fique assim filha, eu só acho que Tanya é a mulher certa pra ele, só isso.

- Acredito que isso não seja de sua conta, mãe, Edward está completamente apaixonado por Cathy, e ele simplesmente adora aquela menina! E pra sua informação, Nessie será a minha pajem no casamento.

- Você não ousaria!

- O casamento é meu, mamãe, e convido quem eu quero, estamos entendidas? – disse entre os dentes saindo da mesa.

- Nem sequer sabemos a origem desta tal Cathy... – insistiu Anne indo atrás da filha. – Só acho que Edward precisa ter ao seu lado uma mulher de família distinta como Tanya.

- Isso quem decidi não é você mãe, e sim ele! – Alice falou como se fosse óbvio. – E quanto a Tanya? Aquela não passa de uma vadia de marca maior!

- Alice! – Anne a repreendeu.

- Tchau mãe! – a jovem pegou sua bolsa e saiu, se ficasse era capaz de romper novamente com a mãe.

Anne não ficou nada satisfeita com a atitude da filha, não gostava nada dessa amizade com a jovem Catherine Dwyer, ainda mais depois das coisas que saíram sobre ela em algumas revistas. Havia algo na jovem que lhe intrigava, mas o fato de Catherine não ser de uma família abastada contava e muito para ela.

Por sua vez Alice evitou comentar com Edward ou sequer Cathy sobre a discussão que teve com a mãe, mas se abriu com seu noivo e futuro marido.

- Ainda me custa acreditar que ela teve a coragem de dizer isso! – cuspiu furiosa.

- Calma Alie, sabe como sua mãe é, o fato de Catherine não ser de família abastada conta pra ela.

- Mas daí a insinuar que Tanya era um melhor partido pro seu irmão, é demais não concorda?Além do mais estou farta dessa mania que ela tem, sua opinião mudou depois daquelas notas que se espalharam pela mídia, dona Anne Brandon só consegue ver o fato de que Cathy teve uma filha, que é mãe solteira... – rosnou furiosa. – Isso me deixa com vontade de...

- Hey! Se acalme, sua irmã está bem, Edward falou com ela, ao que parece está levando tudo isso melhor do que você e ele.

- É que não é justo Jazz.

- Sei que não amor, mas como Bella mesmo disse, o importante é que estão juntos.

- Tem razão, isso é mesmo o mais importante, e por onde anda seu irmão?

- Foi com Emm e suas equipes resolver um caso, sabe que Rose não sai mais em uma missão e Carlisle me deixou resolver as coisas daqui.

**Enquanto isso na mansão Hanson...**

O senador viajava constantemente, devido à campanha de seu candidato, Catherine acompanhava Dora em alguns eventos sócias, chás e coisas do tipo, por algumas vezes encontrou com Esme, infelizmente sua sogra não era a única com quem cruzou. Por duas vezes teve o desprazer de encontrar Anne, que estava sempre na companhia de Tanya Denali.

Mas o que Cathy "Bella" queria mesmo era trabalhar, não agüentava mais ficar em casa sem fazer nada, sentia-se uma inútil e aquilo a irritava profundamente, lembrava-se do tempo em que esteve em Siena e no quanto era prazeroso seu trabalho no vinhedo.

- Ora veja, te encontrei. – disse Dora ao encontrar a jovem com o olhar perdido sentada em uma das espreguiçadeiras, enquanto Nessie brincava no jardim. – Será que posso saber em que tanto pensava? Por acaso o motivo de estar tão distante é alto e com lindos olhos verdes? – brincou.

- Oh não! Não estava pensando em Edward, e sim no tempo em que passei em Siena, trabalhando no vinhedo.

- Esme me disse que você sempre trabalhou para se manter, desde garotinha, deve ser difícil ficar parada.

- Muito, me sinto inútil!

-Em Siena trabalhava com vinhos, certo?

- Isso mesmo, mas minha verdadeira paixão é fotografia. – Dora viu os olhos da jovem brilhar ainda mais.

- Infelizmente creio que isso esteja fora de cogitação, certo? Seria muito arriscado, poderiam ligar você a...

- Sei disso, mas preciso fazer algo, ocupar minha mente.

- Hmm... Acho que posso dar um jeito nisso com um simples telefonema.

- Como assim?

- Phill tem um amigo dono de uma enoteca, já ouviu falar?- a jovem somente assentiu. - Ele trabalha com o que há de melhor em vinhos.

- Jura? Mas acha que isso é possível?

- Confie em mim querida, o emprego é seu. – Dora disse pescando para ela. – Agora vou dar alguns telefonemas. – Cathy assentiu com um imenso sorriso, algumas horas mais tarde Dora entregou a jovem um cartão. – Aqui está, vá amanhã as dez neste endereço e procure por Adam, ele é o gerente.

- Obrigada Dora.

- Não por isso minha filha, não por isso. – a jovem subiu ainda sem acreditar, pela manhã se aprontou para a entrevista com o tal Adam, optou por um jeans justo, uma blusa azul que lhe caia perfeitamente bem e um boot, já a maquiagem era leve e os cabelos soltos.

- Me deseje sorte meu amor, a mamãe já volta! – disse ao se despedir de Nessie.

- Vai dar tudo certo querida, agora vá, Russel irá levá-la.

- Oh! Não precisa Dora, posso perfeitamente pegar um taxi.

- Ora não seja boba, providenciaremos um carro para você e...

- Acredito que Edward não vá gostar, ele não quer que eu circule por ai sozinha.

- Depois eu me entendo com ele. – Dora disse dando de ombros, mandou chamar Russel seu motorista e lhe passou as devidas ordens. O coração de Isabella batia forte, o local parecia mais uma casa, o lugar era belíssimo, de extremo bom gosto e elegância, se via de longe que era freqüentada pelos mais abastados de Seattle. Era bem mais moderna do que a enoteca a qual visitou em Siena, uma das melhores do mundo, a Bruschetteria La Doce Vita.

- Bom dia, sou Catherine Dwyer e estou aqui para uma entrevista com o senhor Adam. – disse ao atendente, muito simpático por sinal.

- Oh sim, um minuto, por favor. – pediu antes de subir a escada que levava ao segundo andar voltando minutos depois. – Por aqui senhorita. – disse lhe indicando o caminho, a jovem subiu e encontrou a porta entreaberta, hesitante deu dos toques leves.

- Entre, por favor. – ao entrar Cathy "Bella" se deparou com um homem de aproximadamente uns vinte cinco, vinte e seis anos no máximo, era alto, muito alto e muito bonito.

- Você deve ser Catherine, estou certo?

- Isso mesmo senhor Adam.

- Por favor, me chame de Adam, sente-se. – pediu lhe puxando a cadeira. – Dora disse que você trabalhou em um vinhedo em Siena?

- Sim, no vinhedo Giotto, já ouviu falar? – enquanto falavam sobre vinhos e tudo mais, a jovem não pode deixar de notar no quanto Adam era bonito, e extremamente charmoso, dono de lindos olhos castanhos, assim como seu cabelo, mas foi seu sorriso maroto que a encantou.

Por outro lado Adam Mondavi era filho do dono do estabelecimento, herdeiro dos Mondavi, uma família muito influente no ramo da vinicultura, donos de uma grande propriedade em Napa. O jovem olhava fascinado para a bela moça diante de si, se perguntando o que uma mulher tão linda poderia entender sobre vinhos?

- Uau! – soltou depois que a jovem citou a classe de vinhos, assim como as castas de uvas, deixando claro que conhecia muito bem do assunto. – Onde estudou?

- Desculpe, mas jamais cursei uma universidade?

- E como sabe tanto sobre vinho?

- Vivi por dois anos em Siena, trabalhei em um pequeno vinhedo, onde o vinho era feito quase que atersanalmente poderíamos dizer, um excelente vinho. Joseph o dono de lá me ensinou tudo que sei, ele trabalhou com vinho sua vida toda.

- E quantos anos têm esse tal Joseph? –Adam perguntou divertido.

- Setenta e cinco, ele trabalha no vinhedo da família desde os quinze anos. – Cathy "Bella" disse séria.

- Isso é muito tempo.

- Sim é, e então Adam, acha que estou apta a trabalhar em sua enoteca? – perguntou se pondo de pé, sentiu-se incomodada com o modo como ele a olhou.

- Acredite senhorita Dwyer, a senhorita está mais do que apta, e sim, está contratada! Tenho certeza de que será um imenso prazer tê-la conosco. – Adam lhe estendeu a mão, Cathy a aceitou e se assustou quando ele a levou aos lábios, depositando um beijo nela. – Quando pode começar?

- Hoje mesmo se precisar. – Adam mostrou a Cathy "Bella" como era funcionava tudo por lá e qual seria precisamente o seu serviço, assim como sua clientela sofisticada, a jovem reconheceu alguns nomes dentre a lista que Adam lhe apresentou. Ela atendeu a um cliente sob o olhar atento dele que estava encantado com o conhecimento da linda jovem.

Assim que chegou em casa, Cathy "Bella" contou a Dora tudo que aconteceu, estava empolgada, não vi a hora de contar a Alice e principalmente a Edward.

"Você o que?" – a jovem afastou o telefone, já que Alice praticamente berrou do outro lado.

- Estou trabalhando, Dora conseguiu um emprego pra mim em uma enoteca, acredita?

"Como assim está trabalhando Bella? Você por acaso falou com Carlisle ou Esme sobre isso? Falou com Edward?"

- Não, ele está viajando a trabalho se esqueceu? Quanto a Esme e Carlisle, vou dar a noticia a eles amanhã, antes de ir para o trabalho.

"Sabe que Edward não vai gostar nada disso, não é?"

- E porque não? É só um trabalho como outro qualquer Alice, pode deixar que com Edward eu me entendo, e ai? Como estão as coisas para o casamento, está ansiosa? – sua irmã simplesmente esquecia tudo quando o assunto era seu casamento.

Na manhã seguinte se aprontou cedo, e deixou Nessie vestida como uma princesa, pediu um táxi e ambas foram a casa dos Cullen.

- Olha só quem está aqui, se não é minha princesinha! – Carlisle disse pegando a neta em seus braços.

- Oh meu Deus, ela está linda! – Rosalie disse encantada na sobrinha.

- E ai, como vai à gravidez? – a jovem perguntou acariciando a barriga da cunhada.

- Tirando os enjôos...

- E os hormônios! – Jasper disse ao entrar na sala, sua atenção foi para a pequena Nessie que brincava com o avô. – Como vai Bella?

- Bem, obrigada... – respondeu lhe dando um beijo. - Sei bem como é isso Rose, mas logo isso tudo passa, vai ver. – disse se voltando para a cunhada novamente.

- Assim espero!

- Cathy querida, que bom tê-la aqui. – Esme disse ao quase esmagá-la em um abraço.

- Estou ótima, morrendo de saudade do seu filho, mas estou aqui por outro motivo, vim contar uma novidade a vocês. – os quatro se entreolharam sem entender.

- Cadê o papai?- a pequena

- Oh meu amor, seu pai está viajando e logo chegará.

- Conseguiram falar com ele?

- Sim, você não?

- Não, tentei ontem, mas não consegui, quando ele chega?

- Provavelmente em três dias. – Jasper lhe respondeu prontamente.

-E o que tem de novo pra nos contar? – Rosalie se apressou em dizer.

- Estou empregada! - disse com um enorme sorriso, mas ele se desfez ao ver o ar de preocupação no rosto dos quatro.

- Como assim está empregada? – sua cunhada disparou. – Onde? Como conseguiu?

- Dora falou com um amigo dela, estou trabalhando na enoteca Mondavi, comecei ontem, por quê?

- Está trabalhando com Adam Mondavi? – Jasper disse seta vez.

- Sim, o conhece?

- Estudou conosco no colégio... – respondeu andando de um lado para outro. – E só pra constar, Edward não vai gostar nada disso.

- Pode-se saber por quê?

- Porque ele e Mondavi simplesmente não se bicam.

- Por quê? - insistiu, mas diante do silêncio dos quatro, concluiu que o assunto seria mulher, é claro.

- Ele goste do meu chefe ou não, é um excelente emprego, o salário é muito bom, principalmente para alguém que nunca cursou uma universidade, acredito que Edward vá entender e aceitar.

- Espero que sim, filha. – disse Esme a puxando para sentar-se ao seu lado no sofá.

-Acha que ele vai ficar muito bravo?

- Entenda filha que Edward ficou um tanto protetor depois do que houve na ilha...

- Mas não estamos na ilha Carlisle! Estamos na cidade e a enoteca nem é tão longe assim, além do mais, Dora disse que vão providenciar um carro pra mim.

- Eu mesmo providencio isso pra você, pode deixar. – Jasper se apressou em dizer.

- Mas Dora disse que...

- Eu mesma falo com ela, não se preocupe, agora me diz, como é esse negócio de enoteca? – Esme tentou distraí-la, sabia o quanto seria difícil convencer seu filho de que a jovem precisava se sentir independente. Cathy "Bella" contou animada como seria seu trabalho, Carlisle disse a ela que costuma comprar seus vinhos lá e que Edward freqüentou muito a enoteca.

A jovem saiu deixando Nessie aos cuidados dos avós e dos tios, depois Esme a levaria de volta a casa dos Hanson, Jasper foi providenciar um carro para a cunhada.

- O que acha Carl? – Esme perguntou com Nessie em seus braços.

- Que vamos ter turbulência, conhece o gênio forte do seu filho, ele não vai gostar nada disso.

- Eu sei, só espero que eles não outra vez.

- Assim espero!

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	25. Chapter 21

**Obrigada pela compreensão e pelas reviews! **

* * *

**Capitulo XXI**

A jovem Cathy "Bella" sabia que Edward não iria gostar nada do fato dela estar trabalhando, saindo sozinha, mas este era um dos motivos pelo qual aceitou mudar de identidade, ter sua liberdade de volta, deixar de ser totalmente dependente de quem quer que fosse. Chegou ao trabalho pontualmente, o que no seu caso era um verdadeiro milagre, facilmente se enturmou com os outros atendentes, ela era a única mulher trabalhando ali.

Tentou novamente falar com Edward, mas seu telefone estava fora de área desta vez, se perguntava se os Cullen teriam contado a ele? Estaria zangado com ela? Porque diabos ele não atendia ao telefone?

Na manhã seguinte espantou-se ao sair para o trabalho se deparou com um Volvo prata, imediatamente reconheceu o carro.

- Mas o que? O que significa isso? – perguntou a Dora que estava ao seu lado.

- Jasper o enviou logo cedo, disse que é pra você.

- Mas este é o carro de Edward, quero dizer... Era o carro dele. – a jovem sacou seu celular discando rapidamente.

- Será que pode me dizer o que significa isso? – cuspiu entre os dentes assim que atenderam.

"Bom dia cunhadinha, vejo que gostou." – ouviu seu cunhado dizer em um tom divertido.

- O que significa isso? – insistiu.

"É o seu carro, porque, não gostou?"

- Este é o carro de Edward, me lembro muito bem dele.

"Claro que se lembra..."

- Jasper!

"Relaxe cunhadinha, falei com Ed ontem e..."

- Conseguiu falar com ele? Porque não consigo falar com ele? Porque seu irmão não me liga a dias?- disparou o cortando, pelo tom dela, ele sabia que estava furiosa.

"É complicado, ele está em uma operação e..."

- Ta, ta, ta! – disse irritadiça. – Agora me dis o que o carro dele faz aqui?

"Ed pediu para mandá-lo pra você, já que o Volvo é blindado e com sua sorte, sabe-se lá o que pode acontecer, então é melhor prevenir."

- Ele disse isso?

"Mais ou menos!"

"_**Você me paga Edward Cullen!" **_– praticamente berrou mentalmente.

"Estamos providenciando outro, mas leva certo tempo e..."

-Não precisa providenciar nada, sou perfeitamente capaz de comprar meu próprio carro!- disse o cortando novamente. – E quanto ao seu irmão... Diga a ele que... Que... – a jovem deu uma pausa e respirou fundo. – Que nem todo seu treino irá livrá-lo do que o aguarda! – Cathy "Bella" rosnou baixo ao ouvir a gargalhada do cunhado. – Tchau Jazz! – disse ao desligar o telefone.

- Porque está tão brava? - Dora perguntou sem entender.

- Depois explico, tenho que ir. - falou depositando um beijo em Dora, entrando no carro em seguida, uma vez lá dentro lembranças tomaram conta de sua mente... Quando Edward a levou até seu apartamento, o tiro que levou de raspão, o modo como cuidou dele... Sacudiu a cabeça dispersando tais pensamentos, deu a partido e seguiu para a enoteca.

Finalmente a operação teve fim, tudo havia saído como o planejado e tanto Edward, quanto Emmett estavam voltando. Edward estava preocupado, não conseguiu falar com Bella, e a conversa que teve com seu irmão Jasper o deixou ainda pior.

- O que você tem cara?

- Não consigo falar com Bella. – reclamou ao tentar pela terceira vez. – Chama, chama, mas ninguém atende, liguei para Dora, mas ela disse que Bella havia saído.

- Acho que a Bellinha não tá muito contente contigo, ouviu o que Jazz disse, não é? – Emmett o lembrou.

- Nem me fale, ela deve estar furiosa.

- Mulher é mesmo um bicho complicado, mas tenho certeza que você vai conseguir dobrá-la, Bella... Ops! Quero dizer Cathy, é louca por você.

Assim que chegaram, Edward teve uma agradável surpresa, sua filha estava no colo da avó, e assim que o viu gritou... – Papai! – Esme a colocou no chão e com seu jeitinho desajeitado correu até ele que a pegou nos braços.

- Senti tanto sua falta filha. – sussurrou ao ouvido da pequena que tinhas os bracinhos envoltos em seu pescoço.

- Te amo papai. – a pequena disse segurando o rosto dele em suas mãozinhas, fez um biquinho lindo para beijá-lo. O peito de Edward se encheu de felicidade, só não estava mais feliz, porque Bella não estava ali.

Rosalie assim que viu o marido, correu pra junto dele o cobrindo de beijos, Edward sentiu uma pontada de inveja do irmão, queria que Bella estivesse ali. Sua mãe o recebeu com todo carinho, assim como Carlisle, cumprimentou Jasper e sua cunhada Alice.

- Onde está Cathy? Pensei que ela estaria aqui.

- Ela não pode vir, mas mandou Nessie! – algo no tom de Alice o deixou intrigado, estavam lhe escondendo algo.

- O que está acontecendo, onde está Bella? – insistiu entregando a filha para sua irmã.

- Filho, ela não pode vir, porque Catherine está trabalhando...

- O QUE?- seu tom exaltado assustou sua filha.

- Controle-se Edward, está assustado Nessie. – seu pai o repreendeu.

- Dora conseguiu um emprego para Cathy, ela começou tem alguns dias... – Esme se apressou em dizer, vendo o filho esfregar as mãos pelo rosto e cabelos. – Se visse como está feliz.

- Onde está trabalhando? – Edward não deixou escapar os olhares entre Esme e Carlisle, Jasper, Alice e Rosalie. Já Emmett estava completamente perdido.

- É um excelente emprego. – ouviu sua mãe dizer.

- Onde? – insistiu.

- Na enoteca dos Mondavi. – o olhar de Edward perdeu o foco, ele tentava assimilar o que a mãe havia lhe dito.

- Está me dizendo que Bella está trabalhando com Adam Mondavi?

- Bella sempre foi independente Edward... – Alice disse desta vez. – Se a conhece, sabe que ela não ficaria muito tempo parada, sabe que minha irmã não suporta a idéia de ficar em casa de pernas pro ar, bancando a madame. Quando vir o brilho em seus olhos ao falar de seu trabalho, vai entender.

- Mas porque diabos ela tinha que ir trabalhar justo com ele?

- Porque é a única enoteca em Seattle, e Bella conhece muito sobre vinhos... – sua mãe respondeu desta vez. – Dora me disse que falou com Adam, ele está encantado com o fato de Cathy não ter cursado uma universidade, ele não poupou elogios ao falar dela, disse que os clientes a elogiaram muito.

- Aquele cara não vale um centavo! Não quero minha namorada perto dele. – cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Minha irmã é completamente apaixonada por você, acredite em mim, se esse tal Adam se engraçar, vai se arrepender pelo resto da vida meu caro. – Alice disse em defesa da irmã.

Edward nada disse, caminhou até Rosalie, pegando sua filha nos braços, jogou sua bolsa de viagem sobre o ombro e simplesmente subiu. Ficou trancado em seu quarto, com sua filha, não conseguia parar de pensar em Bella, se perguntava o porquê ela tinha que ir trabalhar justo com Adam? Não a queria perto dele, Edward conhecia bem a lábia de Adam Mondavi, sem contar que era perigoso deixá-la circular por ai sozinha, adormeceu pensando no que sua mãe, irmã e cunhada disseram.

Esme entrou no quarto e encontrou o filho adormecido, Nessie também dormia, entre seus braços, rogou para que Edward compreendesse os motivos de Bella, e que não brigassem novamente, pelo bem da pequena Nessie.

Cathy "Bella", teve um dia produtivo, catalogou alguns vinhos, atendeu alguns clientes. Já estava no final de seu expediente quando Adam desceu para a loja.

- Está fazendo um excelente trabalho Cathy, os clientes não poupam elogios a você.

- Obrigada Adam, mas só estou fazendo o meu trabalho, nada demais. – disse olhando para o relógio.

- Parece com pressa, algum compromisso? – o tom de Adam deixou Cathy "Bella" em alerta.

- Sim, meu namorado chegou de viagem hoje, assim que sair daqui, vou encontrá-lo.

- Namorado? Não me lembro de ter mencionado isso em sua entrevista. – Cathy o encarou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Talvez porque isso seja irrelevante, minha vida privada só diz respeito a mim e mais ninguém, concorda?

- Claro, mesmo assim não deixa de me desapontar. – aquele comentário a incomodou e muito.

- Porque o desapontaria?

- Pensei que sendo solteira, você e eu...

- Oh! Sinto muito Adam, mas acredito que nosso relacionamento seja estritamente profissional, se não está satisfeito com isso, pode me dispensar agora mesmo.

- Não! – se apressou em dizer. – Por favor, não me leve a mal Cathy, meus clientes me linchariam se você fosse embora. –a jovem sorriu timidamente. - Eles simplesmente adoram você, seu conhecimento os fascina, me desculpe se fui inconveniente, isso não vai se repetir.

- Se é assim, tudo bem então, posso ir?

- Claro!

- A propósito, vou levar uma garrafa de Cabernet Sauvignon Reserve, aqui está. – disse lhe mostrando o dinheiro, efetuou a venda diante dele. Colocando a garrafa em uma sacola para presente.

- Pelo que vejo, sabe mesmo como agradar um homem. – a jovem revirou os olhos, novamente um sorriso tímido se formou em seus lábios, o que deixou Adam encantado.

- Até amanhã Adam!

- Até amanhã Cathy!

Cathy "Bella" foi direto pra casa, tomou um banho rápido e se aprontou, queria estar bonita para reencontrar Edward. Mesmo querendo torcer seu pescoço por causa do carro, estava morrendo de saudade dele e não via a hora de estar em seus braços. Optou por um vestido azul que lhe caia perfeitamente bem, maquiou-se e perfumou-se, saindo em seguida.

- Já estou indo Dora, como estou? – perguntou não contendo sua ansiedade.

- Linda! Simplesmente linda!

- Tsc... – estalou a língua envergonhada. – Não exagera!

- Deixe de ser boba, está linda e ele vai adorar vê-la assim tão feliz. Esme e Carl estão vindo pra cá, eles trarão Nessie, Jasper e Alice foram jantar com os pais dela e Rose e Emmett, saíram para jantar. Você e Edward terão a casa só para vocês, aproveite!

- Dora!

- O que? Vá logo garota e aproveite bem à noite!

Edward acordou e se assustou ao não encontrar Nessie em seu quarto, saiu apressado, mas não encontrou ninguém na casa, todos haviam saído. Correu de volta pro quarto para pegar seu celular, encontrando um bilhete na cabeceira da cama.

Filho: 

Desculpe por não acordá-lo, mas estava dormindo tão relaxado que não tive coragem. Sua filha está bem, Nessie está comigo e seu pai, vamos levá-la para a casa dos Hanson. Dora nos convidou para jantar com ela, Jasper foi jantar com os Brandon e Emmett saiu com Rose. 

Bella está indo pra ai, tome cuidado com o que dirá meu filho, lembre-se de sua Bella é uma mulher independente, forte. Quando vir o imenso sorriso nos lábios dela, sei que vai compreender. 

Tenha uma excelente noite meu filho.

De sua mãe, Esme. 

Edward olhou no relógio, já passava das oito, correu para o banheiro, tomou uma ducha rápida e se enfiou em uma camisa e um jeans, ele mal acabara de calçar os sapatos quando a campainha tocou. Seu coração bateu forte em seu peito, só com o pensamento de rever sua Bella.

Assim que abriu a porta toda raiva se dissipou, ela estava ali diante dele, linda, absolutamente linda naquele vestido. Mordia os lábios com força, parecia ansiosa talvez, em sua mão algumas sacolas e sua bolsa.

- Bella? Mas o que...

- Shhh... Cala a boca Edward... Cala essa boca e me beija. – pediu soltando a bolsa e as sacolas, ele mais do que depressa atendeu seu pedido a puxando para um beijo intenso, voraz, cheio de desejo, paixão e saudade. Os dois praticamente se devoravam mutuamente.

- Realmente meu treinamento não me preparou pra isso. – Edward disse ofegante, ele se afastou um pouco para olhar nos olhos dela, viu que desta vez não usava as lentes.

- O que houve com suas lentes.

- As usei o dia todo, às vezes ela incomoda um pouco.

-Vamos entrar, está ventando aqui fora. – pediu pegando as coisas dela, finalmente entrando em casa. - O que tem aqui? – perguntou fuçando nas sacolas que exalavam um cheiro apetitoso.

- Nosso jantar, trouxe seu prato favorito e pra acompanhar um vinho especial.

- E o que tem de especial nesse vinho?

- É um Cabernet Sauvignon Reserve, um tinto com aromas de frutas negras, especiarias exóticas, notas terrosas e minerais... – enquanto descrevia o vinho, a jovem ia em direção a cozinha, depositando as sacolas sobre o balcão. – Harmônico, com taninos aveludados, longo final e grande potencial de guarda. Um vinho forte, encorpado e delicioso, como você.

- Uau! Isso foi extremamente sexy, sabia?

- Foi?

- Demais! – disse a prendendo entre ele e o balcão, voltando a beijá-la com volúpia, a ergueu sentando-a sobre o balcão, se colocando entre suas pernas. Cathy "Bella" gemeu entre o beijo completamente entregue a ele.

- Me leva lá pra cima, me leva pro seu quarto. – pediu ofegante, não suportava mais, precisava tê-lo dentro de si, preenchendo-a por completo. - Preciso de você... Preciso de você dentro de mim Edward.

Edward voltou a beijá-la e sem romper o beijo a levou para seu quarto, precisava estar dentro dela, vinha sonhando com isso há dias. Suas mãos hábeis infiltraram-se pelo vestido tocando sua pele macia e sedosa. As dela tentavam arduamente se livrar de sua camisa, ainda estava enlaçada em seu quadril, às vezes erguia o seu roçando sua intimidade úmida na visível excitação dele em busca de atrito.

- Senti tanto sua falta... Nunca mais ouse ficar tanto tempo longe de mim. – dizia entre arfadas, já que os lábios dele percorriam sua pele, com beijos molhados e roçar de dentes.

- Nunca mais... Eu prometo meu amor, minha Bella. – a jovem derreteu-se em seus braços, ao ouvir seu nome sair dos lábios dele com tanto prazer.

Entre beijos e carícias, livraram-se de suas roupas entregando-se ao desejo, Bella gemeu alto arqueando as costas ao senti-lo todo dentro de si. Edward por sua vez soltou um gemido rouco, se aprofundando nela cada vez mais, sentindo a jovem recebê-lo quente, úmida e apertada.

Seus corpos moviam-se sincronizados, como se estivessem em uma dança, uma dança erótica e sensual. Bella estava sobre ele, literalmente o montando, enquanto Edward ditava o ritmo com suas mãos agarradas a bunda dela. Revezava beijos entre seus lábios e seus seios, até que ambos explodiram em um prazer absoluto, caindo ofegantes sobre o colchão. Levou um tempo para que Bella se recuperasse do intenso orgasmo que teve, abriu os olhos se deparando com aqueles intensos olhos verdes.

- Tem noção do quanto senti sua falta? – disse acariciando os cabelos dele, ainda estavam conectados, Edward rolou na cama ficando sobre ela desta vez, a jovem gargalhou fazendo com que seu peito se aquecesse. – Quase surtei por não conseguir falar com você, onde diabos se meteu? – desta vez foi ele quem riu.

- Infelizmente não posso lhe dizer, mas fiquei sem comunicação por lá, consegui falar com Jazz, mas somente pelo rádio e foram poucas vezes.

- Ele me disse, tentei várias vezes ligar pra você, queria contar que... – se calou de repente, mordeu os lábios o sondando. – Promete não ficar bravo comigo?

- Porque ta me pedindo isso? – perguntou sério, mas sem mover um músculo.

- Consegui um emprego, estou trabalhando na enoteca Mondavi, acredita? – a felicidade com que a jovem deu a notícia o desarmou. – É demais, estou aprendendo tanta coisa nova, e o salário é muito bom.

- Vejo que está feliz.

- Agora sim estou, porque você está aqui comigo e isso me faz com que minha felicidade seja completa. – Edward soltou um longo suspiro, viu a felicidade reluzir naqueles lindos olhos castanhos, sua mãe estava certa, Bella era uma mulher independente, precisava se sentir assim. Tudo que ele mais desejava é que ela fosse feliz e se isso a fazia feliz, teria que apoiá-la.

-É tão bom vê-la sorrir assim... – disse lhe acariciando a face, retirando uma mexa de cabelo que cai sobre seu olho. – Vê-la feliz, me deixa feliz.

- E o que acha de me deixar ainda mais feliz? – perguntou voltando a enlaçar os quadris dele, depositou um beijo breve em seus lábios, os deslizou pela mandíbula mordendo levemente seu queixo, deu um sorriso travesso ao sentir que Edward estava pronto pra outra.

- E como eu faria isso? – Edward se fez de desentendido movendo seu quadril saindo quase todo de dentro dela, ao ouvir um muxoxo, voltou em uma estocada firme.

- Ainda não matei minha fome de você... – Bella tentou dizer entre um gemido, ao senti-lo completamente dentro de si. – Na realidade estou faminta! – disse o empurrando sobre o colchão, voltando a montá-lo. – Ohh... Edward... – praticamente gritou quando ele ergueu o quadril entrando completamente nela.

- Eu te amo, minha maluquinha! – disse antes de tomar seus lábios em um beijo voraz, se perdendo nela uma vez mais.

Depois de um banho o qual compartilharam, Bella vestiu somente sua calcinha e a camisa de Edward, já ele vestiu sua boxer somente, desceram para a cozinha, estavam famintos.

- Humm... Este bife está delicioso, e este vinho é mesmo muito bom.

- Sabia que iria gostar... – ambos estavam sentados no balcão da cozinha. – Edward?

- Hm? – grunhiu de boca cheia.

- Quando contei a seus pais e irmãos sobre meu trabalho, Rose disse que você conhece Adam, é verdade?

- Sim eu o conheço. – por mais que tentasse, seu tom saiu ríspido.

- Ela também disse que vocês não se bicavam muito, pode me dizer o porquê?

- Só me prometa uma coisa, que se ele se meter a besta com você, vai me contar. – a jovem franziu o cenho.

- Como assim se meter a besta comigo?

- Conheço aquele babaca muito bem, Adam não vale nada Bella, nada entendeu bem?

- Na realidade não. –viu Edward bufar colocando seu prato de lado.

- Adam é o tipo de cara que não pode ver uma mulher bonita! – falou como se fosse óbvio. – Ele não sossega até conquistá-la, compreende? Fica cercando até que ela cai na sua e depois descarta, como se não fosse nada. – Bella piscou algumas vezes.

- Pela descrição, se parece muito com você! – aquela comparação o incomodou.

- Eu jamais menti para ter sexo com uma mulher, jamais! – cuspiu irritado se colocando de pé. – Adam mente, manipula, é um lobo em pele de carneiro e acredite em mim, mais dia menos dia vai dar o bote.

- Deixei perfeitamente claro para ele que estou em um relacionamento sério, e que...

- Porque disse isto a ele? Por acaso aquele... Adam deu em cima de você? – praticamente rugiu.

- Não! – a voz da jovem saiu exaltada. – Não exatamente, mas deixei claro que entre ele e eu, não haverá nada mais do que uma relação estritamente profissional, se não estivesse confortável com isso, poderia me dispensar.

- E o que ele disse? Porque disse isso a ele? – estava visivelmente irritado, a jovem bufou revirando os olhos.

- Porque quando disse que veria meu namorado hoje, ele disse que eu deveria tê-lo informado disso...

- Por quê?

- Adam disse que cogitou a hipótese de me chamar pra sair, que eu era bonita, inteligente...

- Aquele bastardo! – Edward rugiu socando a bancada.

- Para com isso Edward! – Bella o repreendeu. – Deixei bem claro que isso jamais ocorrerá, será que pode, por favor, confiar em mim? Jamais decepcionaria você Edward, jamais. Estivemos por dois anos separados e nunca trai o que sinto por você, confie em mim meu amor, eu só quero trabalhar, nada mais.

- Me desculpa... Me desculpa Bella, mas é que quando me disseram que estava trabalhando com ele, eu... Eu meio que pirei.

- Pirou? Como assim pirou?

- Fiquei enciumado.

- Escute bem o que vou lhe dizer senhor Edward Antony Masen Cullen, pouco me importa o que houve entre você e Adam, nem mesmo o porquê! O que importa pra mim é o meu trabalho, gosto do que faço, e sei que sou boa nisso, tenho recebido muitos elogios...

- Eu sei meu amor e estou tão orgulhoso de você. – disse encurtando a distância entre os dois, segurando o rosto dela em suas mãos. – Estou muito orgulhos de você, eu te amo, te amo. – concluiu a beijando, beijo o qual Bella retribuiu a altura.

- WOW! – se apartaram bruscamente, Bella se escondeu atrás de Edward. – Eu falei pra gente dar a volta ursinha, os dois estão transando na cozinha.

- Não brinca? – sua esposa disse entrando rapidamente. – Como você é exagerado Emmett. – reclamou dando com a bolsa em seu peito.

- O que fazem aqui? – Edward exigiu tentando esconder Bella que vestia somente sua camisa.

- A Rose ficou enjoada, achamos melhor voltar pra casa, não sabíamos que iriam batizar todos os cômodos. Bela camisa Bellinha... – provocou. – Ops, quero dizer Cathy.

- Pra sua informação seu pervertido, estávamos comendo e...

- Com certeza tinha alguém comendo aqui. – Emmett disse sério.

- Argh! Eu desisto. – a jovem esbravejou, pegando a garrafa de vinho e sua taça.

- Seu idiota! – Edward cuspiu entre os dentes, pegando sua taça, indo atrás dela.

- Agradeçam que fomos nós, já pensou se fosse à mamãe? Vá colocar uma roupa, esta é uma casa descente. – novamente sua esposa lhe acertou com a bolsa.

- Deixe-os em paz Emm, também tivemos nossos momentos, tá lembrado?

- Mas fomos espertos, estavam todos viajando.

- Às vezes seu irmão é tão inconveniente. – Bella cuspiu entre os dentes subindo as escadas, mas acabou tropeçando e quase caiu, não fosse a rapidez de Edward que a segurou em seus braços.

- Certas coisas nunca mudam, não é? – disse divertido.

- Pelo visto não. - ele a ergueu em seus braços a levando para o quarto onde voltaram a se amar noite adentro.

-Preciso ir. – a jovem disse sem se mover, estava com a cabeça apoiada no peito dele.

- Fica. – pediu sonolento.

-Sabe que não posso, nos vemos amanhã?

- Tem alguma dúvida? – a jovem sorriu depositando um beijo em seus lábios. – Vou levar você. – disse fazendo menção de se levantar.

- Não precisa, estou de carro... – Bella semicerrou os olhos. – E por falar em carro, porque mandou o Volvo pra mim?

- Porque ele estava na garagem sem uso, e ele é blindado, com sua sorte...

- Hey tá me chamando de azarada?

- Atrapalhada, desatenta...

- Um desastre total, não é? – seu tom saiu irritadiço.

- Também, mas é o meu desastre, minha destrambelhada.

- Nossa que romântico! – ironizou.

- Mesmo assim vou levá-la. – falou ao se levantar.

- E como vou ao trabalho amanhã?

- Dou um jeito do carro estará lá, prometo, só não posso deixá-la sair a uma hora destas, sozinha, não me peça isso Bella.

- Tudo bem Edward.

Como prometido na manhã seguinte o carro estava na casa dos Hanson, Edward respeitou a decisão dela em trabalhar na enoteca, tentava arduamente não demonstrar o ciúme que sentia por sua Bella estar tão próxima de Adam. Ele e Emmett foram por algumas vezes na enoteca, afinal eram clientes de lá, a jovem Cathy "Bella" os atendeu deixando ambos encanados com seu conhecimento sobre o assunto.

A jovem fez questão de apresentar Edward como o seu namorado, o que não agradou em nada Adam Mondavi que viu suas chances com a bela jovem ir para o espaço. O fato dela trabalhar com ele gerou algumas discussões entre ela e Edward, ainda mais quando foi para Napa. Foi conhecer a vinícola Mondavi e sua história, passou o final de semana todo lá, enquanto Edward estava a trabalho no Novo México, Cathy "Bella" tentou avisá-lo, mas não conseguiu contatá-lo, então pediu para que Jasper o avisasse.

-Ele vai surtar! – dizia seu cunhado pela terceira vez. – Sabe que ele morre de ciúmes de Adam.

- Estou indo a trabalho Jazz, a trabalho e diferente do seu irmão, não costumo misturar as coisas. – cuspiu furiosa, aquele ciúme idiota a irritava profundamente, pois não havia motivos uma vez que Adam respeitava o fato dela ser comprometida.

Partiram para Napa no jatinho particular da família, Adam queria impressioná-la, estava caidinho por Catherine. Mudou sua estratégia ao saber que Cathy era comprometida e ainda mais, era namorada de Edward Cullen. Aquilo o deixou ainda mais instigado, a tratava com todo o respeito, pensava em ganhar sua amizade e confiança, para em fim dar a cartada final.

Ao saber da viagem a Napa, Edward surtou, com muito custo Carlisle, Emmett e Jasper o convenceram de que ir atrás dela só pioraria as coisas.

- Vocês não entendem! – praticamente berrou. – Isso tudo é uma jogada, conheço aquele desgraçado, mais cedo ou mais tarde ele vai dar o bote.

- Sei que está certo cara, mas pensa com clareza Edward, esqueça Adam e pense em Bella, somente nela.

- O problema é que está enciumado... – Rosalie interferiu. – Desculpe-me pela sinceridade irmão, mas Bella não é como você! E esse seu ciúme, essa sua desconfiança a ofende sabia?

- Mais dia menos dia ele vai dar o bote e...

- E se isso acontecer, tenho certeza de que Bella o colocará em seu devido lugar, pensei que conhecesse sua mulher? Cuidado Edward, está entrando no jogo daquele imbecil, se continuar com esse ciúme idiota, vai perdê-la. – disse taxativa. – Lembre-se que, quem se envolveu com outra foi você, e Bella o perdoou apesar de tudo. – Edward se deixou cair sentado no sofá, não havia argumento contra aquilo. – Desculpe Ed, sei que é difícil pra você, ainda mais depois de tudo pelo que passaram, ouça o que eu digo, confie em Bella, ela não irá decepcioná-lo.

Edward sabia que a irmã estava coberta de razão, passou o final de semana pensando em tudo que lhes acontecera desde que aquela garota maluca caiu em seus braços... Concluiu que sua irmã estava coberta de razão, Bella jamais lhe deu motivos, ela pertencia a ele e provou isso das mais variadas formas, e naquele exato momento tomou uma decisão, pediria Catherine em casamento!

Depois de uma breve discussão pelo fato dela ter ido a Napa com seu chefe, fizeram as pazes da melhor forma que existe.

- Bella?

- Hm?

-Casa comigo? Não agüento mais ficar longe de você. – a jovem sorriu revirando os olhos, erguendo a cabeça que estava apoiada em seu peito nu. Estavam ambos suados, depois de se amarem de forma voraz.

- Nos vemos praticamente todos os dias, não seja exagerado. – disse entre risos não levando muito a sério suas palavras.

- Estou falando sério Isabella Marie Swan... – pelo tom que usou ela sabia que estava. – Quero dormir e acordar ao seu lado todos os dias, quero poder passar mais tempo com minha filha, por isso te peço, casa comigo? – Bella engoliu seco.

- Não acha que é cedo demais?

- Deveria ter feito isso quando descobri que não podia mais viver sem você, quando ainda estávamos na ilha. – os olhos da jovem marejaram, quando se deu conta de que ele falava sério mesmo.

- Eu quis dizer, para se casar com Cathy.

- Não me importo com o que dirão, só me importa estar com você e Nessie. – um sorriso lindo se fez em seus lábios, ela se ergueu sentando-se na cama, os olhos dele passearam pelos seus seios descendo até encontrar sua intimidade, Edward mordeu os lábios de forma tentadora, voltando a olhar em seus olhos.

- Sim... – disse soltando um longo suspiro, estava excitada pela forma como ele a olhou. - Me caso com você, Edward, quando, como e onde quiser. A jovem viu um lindo sorriso se formar nos lábios dele, que a puxou pra si, tomando seus lábios em um beijo ardente, levou as mãos aos seu quadril o erguendo, a encaixando nele com perfeição, voltando a amá-la como smente ele sabia fazer.

Em um jantar oferecido pelo senador Hanson, onde reunia os amigos mais íntimos das duas "famílias" por assim dizer, Edward oficializou o pedido, a notícia do noivado deles correu como rastro de pólvora, deixando Tanya fora de si, e muitas das antigas amigas de Edward, morrendo de inveja. Já que a jovem Catherine Dwyer conseguiu enlaçar o solteiro mais desejado de Seattle.

Finalmente havia chegado o dia do casamento de Jasper e Alice, o country club de Seattle estava impecavelmente decorado para a cerimônia, a imprensa estava em peso assim como a nata da sociedade.

Cathy "Bella" estava uma pilha de nervos, talvez estivesse mais nervosa que a noiva. Em seu dedo ostentava o belíssimo anel cravejado de brilhantes com um diamante no centro, Edward o havia lhe dado no jantar. O vestido de madrinha que a irmã desenhou especialmente para ela abraçava suas curvas, delineando-as por completo, o decote ousado nas costas lhe deixava extremamente sexy. Alice também havia desenhado o de Rosalie que já ostentava uma bela barriga, ambas estavam lindas.

Ajudaram Alice a se aprontar, Cathy "Bella" durante dois dias teve que aturar os comentários de mal gosto de Anne, já que a bruxa subitamente havia se tornado melhor amiga de Tanya Denali e defensora, não escondia a decepção por Edward não tê-la escolhido como esposa.

- Desculpe pela minha mãe, mas a conhece perfeitamente, não é? – a noiva pediu sinceramente.

-Tsc! Não esquenta Alice, sua mãe é uma bruxa, fato! – as três riram do comentário de Cathy "Bella".

- O próximo será o seu Cathy! – Rose disse sacudindo as sobrancelhas.

- Assim espero! Confesso que de início achei loucura, mas Edward está certo, o importante é estarmos juntinhos, eu, ele e Nessie.

- É verdade! – a cunhada concordou.

- Como estão garotas? – Anne perguntou da porta. - Os convidados já estão todos em seus lugares filha, vamos logo, assim quem sabe eles parem de falar sobre essa bendita festa.

- Que festa? – Alice indagou encarando a mãe.

- A bendita festa de despedida de solteiro, ao que parece foi um evento e tanto, aprese-se filha, vou chamar seu pai. – disse saindo em seguida, lançando um olhar torto para Cathy.

- O que seu marido fez Rosalie?

- Porque está culpando Emm?

- Porque seu marido é o pervertido da família. – Cathy "Bella" respondeu simplesmente.

- Ele só organizou uma festinha para Jazz, além do mais Emm prometeu que seria dentro das regras.

- E você acreditou? – as duas praticamente berraram.

- Espere um minuto, volto logo. – Cathy pediu saindo em seguida, iria tirar a limpo esta história de festa, por onde passava chamava a atenção, estava tão linda, tão elegante e extremamente sexy. Procurava por Edward, ignorava completamente os olhares sobre si, o viu conversando com Emmett e mais alguns homens, da empresa talvez.

Não pode deixar de apreciar a beleza devastadora de seu futuro marido, definitivamente se tratava de um Deus grego ou algo parecido, suas sobrancelhas grossas se uniram ao vê-la circulando por ali, o viu pedir licença vindo em sua direção.

- Meu Deus, você está... – ele parecia tentar encontrar a palavra certa para defini-la. – Linda! Absolutamente linda, tentadoramente linda, devastadoramente linda. – sussurrou em seu ouvido, deslizando sua mão pela linha de sua coluna, a fazendo estremecer ao seu toque.

- Obrigada! Preciso falar com você, pode me dar um minuto?

-Te dou todo tempo do mundo meu amor. – a jovem revirou os olhos, o puxando discretamente para um lugar mais afastado. – Você está realmente uma tentação neste vestido. – Edward disse colando seu corpo ao dela, deslizando suas mãos pela lateral de seu corpo.

- Para com isso! – Cathy ralhou estapeando suas mãos. – Olhe dentro dos meus olhos Edward Cullen e me diga que raios de festa foi esta que todos estão comentando? O que houve nesta bendita despedida de solteiro?

- Foi só uma despedida de solteiro. – respondeu dando de ombros, se fazendo de desentendido, a jovem semicerrou os olhos.

- Não vai mesmo me dizer?

- Porque ta perguntando isso agora? Foi só uma festa e...

- Tudo bem, não precisa falar se não quiser, mas saiba que tenho meus meios de descobrir, e acredite,vou descobrir o que aconteceu. – Edward engoliu seco. – E ai de você se Emmett quebrou as regras. – disse saindo, o deixando sem entender nada.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	26. Chapter 22

**Olha mais um capitulo ai! **

**Espero que gostem, beijos! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXII**

- O que houve? – Jasper perguntou preocupado quando o irmão retornou. – Aconteceu algo? Alice está bem?

- Está, não se preocupe, está tudo bem. – tranqüilizou o irmão, indo em direção a Emmett, sabia que aquela maldita festa lhe traria problemas.

- E ai cara, porque ta com essa cara?

- Cathy veio me perguntar o que rolou na despedida de solteiro...

- Assim do nada?

- Ao que parece andam comentando por ai, isso a deixou desconfiada... – disse passando a mão pelos cabelos em sinal de irritação. - Que diabos de regras havia para esta festa, Emmett?

- O que?

-Cathy foi bem clara quando disse que, se você quebrou as regras, estaremos ferrados. – Edward viu o irmão bufar, passou as mãos pelos cabelos nervosamente.

- Droga! Como ela descobriu?

- O que você fez Emmett?

- Alice e Rosalie só me deixaram dar a festa se respeitasse algumas regras.

- Me diz que você não quebrou nenhuma. – mas lá no fundo Edward sabia que ele havia quebrado todas.

- Cara... – disse nervoso. - Elas proibiram mulheres, que graça tem em uma despedida de solteiro sem stripers?

- Eu falei pra você não contratar aquelas garotas. – praticamente rugiu para o irmão.

- Ah qual é Ed, todo mundo se divertiu pacas, inclusive você tá lembrado?

- Vagamente!

- Aquela loira tava de quatro por você, e a ruivinha deu um show e tanto pro Jazz. – Edward soltou um gemido, havia bebido bastante e pouco se lembrava do que havia acontecido, assim como Jasper.

- Como se lembra de tudo isso?

- Fiz um vídeo de lembrança. – suas mãos cerraram-se em punho, sua vontade era de arrancar a cabeça do irmão ali mesmo.

- Você o que? – praticamente berrou, chamando a atenção de alguns convidados.

- Relaxa cara, acha mesmo que sua noiva vai conseguir descobrir alguma coisa? – determinada como era, não tinha sombras de dúvidas.

- Eu deveria matar você, Emmett! – cuspiu entre os dentes.

- O que fazem aqui meninos? – Esme disse chamando a atenção dos dois. – Vão para os seus lugares, a cerimônia logo vai começar.

- Não esquenta mano... –Emmett disse dando uns tapinhas no ombro dele. - Depois a gente resolve isso. – Edward revirou os olhos indo para o seu lugar.

**Enquanto isso...**

Cathy com a ajuda de Rosalie descobriu que Emmett havia gravado alguns momentos da festa, as duas saíram do Country club, foram para a mansão dos Cullen, Rosalie sabia exatamente o que fazer.

- Acha mesmo que ele guardaria isso aqui, no quarto de vocês? – Cathy perguntou descrente, já que a loira revirava todo o closet atrás da filmadora do marido.

- Achei! – comemorou com a pequena câmera na mão. – Vamos ver o que aquele safado aprontou, e que Deus o ajude Emm, se quebrou as regras. – disse ligando o pequeno aparelho. – Oh meu Deus! – soltou arregalando os olhos, Cathy curiosa se esticou para ver do que se tratava e seus olhos praticamente saltaram ao ver uma loira com peitos enormes dançando para seu noivo que ria sem tirar os olhos dela.

- Eu... Eu vou matá-lo! – cuspiu furiosa. – Ou melhor, vou castrá-lo lenta e dolorosamente e depois matá-lo!

- Aquele filho de uma... Aquele safado do Emm me paga... – Rosalie disse desligando o aparelho. – Vamos, Alice tem que ver isso.

- Tem certeza de que será uma boa idéia mostrar isso a ela? Alice é capaz de te deixar viúva. – a jovem conhecia bem a irmã e sabia que não deixaria aquilo barato. Assim que chegaram ao Country club encontraram Esme e Dora.

- Onde vocês duas estavam, Alice está uma pilha de nervos.

- Ótimo, ela vai ficar ainda pior depois que der uma olhada nisto aqui. – a loira disse mostrando a câmera.

- O que é isso, Rosalie?

- Isso é a prova de que seu filho é um... Um...

- Rosalie! – Esme a repreendeu.

- Desta vez ela está certa Esme. – Cathy concordou com a cunhada. – Venha, vamos acabar logo com isso! – Dora e Esme acharam melhor seguir às duas que estavam cuspindo fogo pelas ventas.

Os olhos de Alice estavam arregalados, Esme olhava chocada para a tela, assim como Dora. Rosalie, estava com tanta raiva que seu rosto estava vermelho e Cathy "Bella", estava hiperventilando, tamanha raiva que sentia.

- Aquele filho da mãe me paga! – Alice cuspiu furiosa. - Jasper não perde por esperar, como ele pode?

- Eu vou cortar seu irmão em pedaços! – Cathy "Bella" rugiu. – Como ele teve coragem de mentir pra mim, olhando nos meus olhos, safado filho de uma...

- Tudo bem garotas! – Esme a cortou. – Sei que estão furiosas e tem seus motivos, mas aquele campo está cheio de convidados, há um casamento a ser realizado, deixem isso para depois.

- Desculpe Esme, mas seu filho extrapolou desta vez, Emmett disse que respeitaria as regras. – Alice dizia andando de um lado para outro, sentia tanta raiva que seria capaz de arrancar a cabeça daquele brutamonte.

- Pelo amor de Deus meninas, acharam mesmo que Emmett respeitaria alguma regra? Foi uma despedida de solteiro, é natural que os rapazes bebam demais e façam algumas besteiras.

- Algumas besteiras? Aquela loira peituda estava praticamente esfregando os peitos na cara de Edward! – a voz de Cathy saiu exaltada.

- Sugiro uma trégua! – Dora disse tentando acalmar os ânimos. – Deixem o casamento passar, finjam que nada sabem, amanhã pela manhã reúnam os três e exijam que se expliquem. – Alice olhou para a irmã e a cunhada, um brilho estranho passou pelo seu olhar.

- Gostei! – disse com um sorriso assustador nos lábios. – Isso será perfeito, até lá, bolamos um jeito de punir aqueles três safados! Os atingiremos onde mais lhes dói.

- Onde? – Cathy disparou inocente.

- Sexo minha cara irmãzinha, ou melhor, nada de sexo por longo, longo tempo.

- Excelente idéia! – Rosalie concordou para surpresa de Cathy "Bella".

- É? – soltou incerta.

- Claro que sim, uma semana sem sexo e eles vão comer em nossas mãos... – sua irmã afirmou. – Confie em mim, sei o que estou dizendo, agora vamos acabar logo com isso, porque eu tenho que me casar. – Esme e Dora riram revirando os olhos.

- Filha? – Anne chamou da porta. – Está na hora, seu pai está aqui. – a jovem Cathy sentiu uma sensação estranha, devido ao casamento sua convivência com os Brandon era constante, claro que Anne continuava insuportável, mas algo em Charlie Brandon havia mudado. Era muito atencioso e agradável com Cathy, como jamais fora com Bella.

- Oh meu Deus! – Charlie Brandon soltou ao ver a filha. – Você está linda Alice, uma verdadeira princesa. – um nó se formou na garganta de Cathy "Bella", naquele instante sentiu uma pontada de inveja da irmã, afinal ele jamais a tratara daquela forma.

- Tsc! Para com isso papai. – Alice olhou para a irmã, sabia que por mais que dissesse que não, aquilo a afetava.

- Vamos deixá-los a sós... – Esme se apressou em dizer, vendo o mesmo que Alice. – Venha Cathy, vamos encontrar Nessie. – a jovem assentiu acompanhando a sogra, Dora e a cunhada.

- Está feliz meu anjo? – Charlie perguntou assim que todas saíram.

- Minha felicidade seria completa de ela estivesse aqui conosco. – Alice viu a tristeza nos olhos castanhos do pai, olhos iguais os de Bella.

- Também gostaria de ter notícias dela, mas só Deus sabe onde aquela garota pode estar. – era visível o quanto aquilo o abalava. – Desculpe filha, sei que este não é o momento, mas... A falta de notícias está me matando, não sei o que foi feito dela, nem mesmo se está viva ou morta. – vê-lo tão sensível ao que se referia à irmã, deixou Alice tocada, finalmente o pai havia se dado conta de que tinha outra filha, pena que tenha sido tarde demais.

- Não fique assim papai, sei que ela deve estar bem, onde quer que seja, sei que está bem.

- Assim espero, vamos? – a jovem somente assentiu seguindo para o altar, onde Jasper a aguardava ansioso. Alice colocou um imenso sorriso nos lábios, seu futuro marido não perdia por esperar.

Cathy e Rosalie tentavam se acalmar, depois de um copo de água com açúcar pra cada, as duas respiraram fundo, havia chegado a hora. Cathy "Bella" concentrou sua pequena, ajeitando seu lindo vestido, deixaria os problemas de lado por hora, mas Edward não perdia por esperar.

Os acordes da marcha nupcial soaram chamando a atenção de todo para a entrada do corredor onde se estendia um tapete vermelho, Edward sorriu orgulhoso ao ver sua pequenina entrar sendo seguida por Cathy "Bella" e Rosalie.

Todos os olhares estavam na pequena, que caminhava em direção ao altar, com os olhos fixos em seu pai, foi pra ele que correu assim que chegou ao fim, tirando risos de todos. Esme correu pegá-la, e a levou para sentar com ela e seu marido.

Cathy foi para seu lugar, do lado oposto ao de Edward, seus olhares se cruzaram e a jovem se forçou a sorrir. Tentou se concentrar em algo que não fosse à loira dançando para o seu noivo, que estava devastadoramente lindo. Apesar de tudo, se considerava uma mulher de sorte, afinal, era a ela a quem ele amava, era com ela que Edward queria compartilhar sua vida, certo? Mesmo sendo um safado sem vergonha!

A cerimônia foi linda e tanto Alice, quanto Jasper estavam visivelmente emocionados, Cathy não conseguiu conter a emoção ao ver sua irmã realizar seu grande sonho, estava se casando com o homem que amava e rogava pra que fossem extremamente felizes. Novamente olhou para Edward que a olhava com preocupação, a jovem sorriu quando ele sussurrou um "eu te amo" de onde estava, piscando em seguida. Depois de algumas fotos com os noivos, Cathy "Bella" finalmente pode cumprimentar a irmã.

- Estou tão feliz por você minha irmã... – sussurrou no ouvido de Alice. – Eu te amo, Alie!

- Eu também minha irmã, te amo muito! – as duas se abraçaram por um longo tempo, as pessoas olhavam meio confusas, afinal para todos ali, elas se conheciam há pouco tempo. Cathy abraçou o cunhado, estava visivelmente emocionada, depois de cumprimentar o irmão e Alice, Edward foi pra junto dela.

- Tudo bem? – Edward perguntou a envolvendo em seus braços, no primeiro momento Bella tencionou-se, lembrando em seguida das palavras de Dora: "_Deixem o casamento passar, finjam que nada sabem, amanhã pela manhã reúnam os três e exijam que se expliquem."_

- Sim, estou bem.

- Sei que está sendo difícil pra você, mas contenha-se um pouco, as pessoas estão estranhando. – Cathy olhou em volta com vontade de mandar as pessoas às favas, estremeceu ao sentir os dedos longos percorrer suas costas. - Para eles, você e Alice se conhecem há pouco mais de dois meses, está lembrada? – sussurrou próximo ao seu ouvido.

"_**Droga! Ele tem que ser tão tentador!" **_– pensou enquanto lhe sorria. _**"Safado!" **_

- Por acaso eu já lhe disse o quanto está exuberante neste vestido. – voltou a sussurrar em seu ouvido, vendo os pêlos da jovem eriçar.

- Já se olhou no espelho? – Cathy retrucou. - Tem noção do quanto está devastadoramente lindo?

- Exagerada!

- Não sou exagerada, basta olhar para o modo como algumas de suas "amigas"... – disse fazendo aspas no amigas, Edward revirou os olhos. – Devoram você com o olhar.

- Jura? Sinceramente não notei. – disse em um tom divertido, tentando distraí-la.

- Não seja sínico, Edward– cuspiu entre os dentes, ele sorriu a apertando contra si.

- Tudo bem enfezadinha!

- Você não viu nada meu caro!- Edward franziu o cenho sem entender o que ela quis dizer. – Agora vamos encontrar a minha filha.

- Nossa filha. – ele a corrigiu depositando um beijo em seus lábios.

Cathy e Edward foram parabenizados pelo noivado, e Catherine por sua linda filha, Nessie havia se tornado o centro das atenções o que deixava Cathy "Bella" um tanto incomodada. Viu o pai se derreter em sorrisos para a neta, Charlie brincava com a pequena que ria segurando o bigode do avô.

- Oh meu Deus, ela é um encanto! – disse ao entregar a pequena a Edward. – Agora entendo porque Alice fala dela o tempo todo.

- Essa garotinha é mesmo encantadora, puxou a mãe. – Edward disse piscando para Cathy, que sorriu tímida, o casal sentou-se a mesa com o casal Hanson, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett e Rosalie.

-Sinceramente não vejo a hora de ver o meu garotão circulando por ai. – Emmett disse acariciando a barriga saliente da esposa, que lhe dedicou um sorriso forçado. Cathy lhe lançou um olhar nada agradável.

- Você é um homem de sorte! – ouviu o irmão dizer. – Terá a chance de acompanhar todas as etapas até chegar nesta fase. – disse beijando a filha que estava em seu colo, brincando com uma mecha dos cabelos da pequena, como costumava fazer com Bella.

- Ora, ora, ora... Se não é o senador Hanson? – Adam Mondavi se aproximou, acompanhando de uma belíssima morena de olhos azuis. – Como vai Phil. – disse ao cumprimentá-lo, o senador levantou-se para abraçá-lo, afinal viu o garoto crescer. – Esta é minha amiga, Sasha.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo senador.

- Oh, o prazer é meu querida!

- Dora, sempre linda! – Adam brincou ao cumprimentá-la.

- E você sempre galanteador! – disse dando um tapinha em seu ombro.

- Esme, há tempos não nos vemos. - o jovem levou sua mão aos lábios depositando um beijo nela. – Encantadora como sempre.

- Deixe disso Adam, como vai?

- Bem, muito bem, Carl, anda sumido, tem que aparecer mais vezes na enoteca, tem que ver as maravilhas que sua nora fez por lá. – disse sorrindo para Cathy, piscando em seguida o que irritou profundamente Edward.

-Como vai seu pai, ele me deve uma partida de tênis. – Carlisle brincou ao cumprimentá-lo.

- Sabe como é o velho, sempre entres as castas de uva, ele ama aquelas terras. A propósito, ele te mandou um beijo Cathy... – disse estalando um beijo na jovem que corou sem jeito. – Com todo o respeito, você está linda!

- E você como sempre abusado! – Edward cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Esta é sua pequena? – perguntou olhando para Cathy, ignorando Edward, o que lhe irritou ainda mais.

- Sim, está é Nessie, minha filha.

- Linda como a mãe. - disse acariciando o rostinho da pequena que estava no colo do pai.

- Por acaso está tentando impressionar minha noiva, Adam? – novamente Edward disse entre os dentes.

- Não meu caro Cullen, se o fizesse, ela não seria mais sua noiva. – um rosnado brotou no peito de Edward e Cathy revirou os olhos, toda vez que se encontrava aqueles dois se estranhavam. -Rosalie, sempre linda! – Adam cumprimentou a loira e seu marido. – Emmett, outro Cullen de sorte!

-Se mete a besta que eu quebro seus dentes. – retrucou enciumado, conhecia bem a fama de Adam.

- Emm! – Esme o repreendeu, desde garotos era sempre a mesma coisa, um provocando o outro.

- Desculpe Sasha, Cathy, estes três são assim desde adolescentes.

- Vamos dar uma circulada gata... – Adam disse para sua acompanhante que mantinha um sorriso constante em seus lábios. – Foi um prazer revê-los... – disse fazendo um aceno para todos, se aproximando de Cathy. – Nos vemos na segunda Cathy! – piscou saindo em seguida.

- Babaca! – Edward cuspiu ao seu lado.

- Babaca! – sua filha repetiu, Cathy o olhou com reprovação enquanto Emmett gargalhava.

- Não meu amor, Adam não é um babaca. – a jovem dizia pegando a filha no colo.

- Tá! – a pequena respondeu fazendo biquinho para beijar a mãe, voltando para o colo do pai em seguida.

Phill e Dora saíram da mesa para cumprimentar algumas pessoas, Esme e Carlisle fizeram o mesmo, na mesa ficaram os dois casais e a pequena, que dava sinais de cansaço.

- Ed? – ele se virou ao reconhecer a voz de Kate, estava linda em um vestido azul que moldava perfeitamente seu corpo. Cathy "Bella" a reconheceu de imediato, estava com o cabelo um pouco diferente, mas sem duvida era a loira da foto, A tal amiga que ele levou como acompanhante daquela vez, a mesma que o beijou.

- Olá Kate. – disse a cumprimentando com um beijo no rosto.

- Emm, Rose, como vão?

- Bem. – Rosalie respondeu séria.

- Kate, esta é Catherine, minha noiva. – Edward se apressou em apresentá-las. – Esta é Kate minha...

- Amiga! – a jovem concluiu por ele. – Uma de suas amigas, certo? – disse dando ênfase ao "amigas". - Como vai Kate?

- Muito bem... Nossa! Então vocês estão mesmo noivos? – Cathy revirou os olhos, olhando para Rosalie.

- Pra você ver... – Rose disse irônica. - Com pedido oficial, anel e tudo mais, saiu em quase todos os jornais, não viu?

- Uau! – Kate soltou visivelmente constrangida. - É muito bom ver que você está bem Ed... Bem... Acho que eu já vou indo! – assim que a linda loira saiu Edward lançou um olhar fulminante para a irmã.

- Não acha que exagerou Rosalie? – cuspiu entre os dentes. – A deixou completamente sem graça, isso foi desnecessário!

- Qual é Edward? Vai me dizer que caiu naquela de que não sabia do noivado de vocês? Pra cima de mim? – Cathy continuou calada, enquanto os dois discutiam.

- Só acho que não precisava ser desagradável, você a deixou constrangida. – disse em defesa da outra, Cathy mordeu a língua para não fazer uma cena ali mesmo.

- Com licença... – pediu se levantando pegando sua filha nos braços. – Nessie está com sono, vou levá-la ao berçário.

- Vou com você. – Edward disse se colocando de pé.

-Não precisa... – pelo tom que usou sabia que estava brava. - Sei me virar muito bem sozinha! – cuspiu entre os dentes, antes de sair, ele não contestou, simplesmente deixou seu corpo cair de volta na cadeira revirando os olhos soltando um bufo irritado.

-Você é mesmo inacreditável Edward! – a irmã disse ao se levantar. – Por algum momento passou pela sua cabeça que defender Kate daquele jeito poderia magoar sua noiva? Não se esqueça de que ela sabe perfeitamente quem é Kate meu caro, ou não notou? – disse entre os dentes indo atrás da cunhada, Edward bufou novamente esfregando as mãos no rosto, sabia que havia feito merda.

- Desculpe cara, mas Rose está certa, pelo tom que usou e a cara dela ao sair?

- Merda! – praguejou socando a mesa.

- Ela voltou a tocar no assunto? – Edward o olhou confuso.

- Que assunto?

- Da festa?

- Oh, não! Graças a Deus não, acho que não deve ter conseguido nada, senão já teria dito algo.

- Respira Cathy, ou você vai ter uma sincope! – Rosalie disse a acompanhando até o berçário.

- Viu como ela reagiu quando Edward me apresentou? – cuspiu furiosa.

- Eu vi, mas não se preocupe, ela não é como Tanya.

- Tanya não me preocupa! Seu irmão não tá nem ai pra ela, por mais que aquela vadia se ofereça, mas viu como sorriu para a outra, parecia um idiota, isso sem contar como a defendeu! Argh, que raiva! – a jovem deixou sua filha aos cuidados de Clarie a babá, voltando com Rosalie para a festa.

- Oh droga! – ouviu a cunhada soltar estancando.

- O que foi Rose?

-Preciso ir ao banheiro. – disse fazendo careta.

- Quer que eu vá com você?

- Não precisa, vá indo, eu volto logo. – Cathy somente assentiu sorrindo ao ver a loira elegante voltar às pressas, meneou a cabeça ainda sorrindo, se lembrava bem se como era naquela fase. Acenou para algumas pessoas seguindo seu caminho até a mesa onde estavam, quando sentiu alguém segurar seu braço com força.

- Mas o que... – mal pode crer na audácia de Tanya, que a encarava com um olhar fulminante. _**"Falando no diabo, olha o rabo ai!" **_pensou enquanto encarava a rival. – Será que dá pra me soltar?

- Olha! A garotinha está bem segura de si... – provocou. – Escuta aqui coisinha insignificante, as pessoas aqui só toleram você porque tem as costas quentes, é protegida de Dora e Phill... – lhe lançou um olhar de desprezo. – Você não passa de uma mãe solteira... Uma morta de fome que só Deus sabe de onde veio.

- Nossa! Tudo isso é ciúme Tanya? – Cathy não se deixou abalar, encarando a loira morango de frente. – Até quando vai correr atrás dele? Não se cansa de ser desprezada? – os olhos da socialite faiscaram de raiva.

- Está se achando porque ele colocou um anel em seu dedo? Isso não significa nada garota estúpida – cuspiu furiosa. – Edward não se prende por muito tempo, logo ele vai se entediar e procurar algo mais interessante... – algo no sorriso de Tanya a incomodou. – Ed gosta de variar, todo esse jogo de conquista e sedução o excita demais, mas você... – disse com desdém. – Não tem cacife pra um homem com o fogo dele, é tão insignificante! - Cathy sentiu um baque, as palavras de Tanya a havia atingido em cheio, mas manteve sua postura encarando a outra. – Foi muito baixo de sua parte usar uma criança para comovê-lo. – a jovem sorriu para Tanya.

- Se já acabou de destilar seu veneno, me dá licença, porque o meu noivo está me esperando. – puxou o braço dando as costas para Tanya, sentindo vontade de simplesmente desaparecer.

- Shii... A coisa vai feder! – Emmett disse chamando a atenção do irmão.

-O que foi?

- Dá só uma olhada, perto dos arbustos. – Edward discretamente se virou vendo Tanya segurando Bella pelo braço enquanto dizia algo.

- Mais que merda, o que ela pensa que está fazendo? – fez menção de se levantar, mas o irmão o deteve.

- Se você for, só vai piorar as coisas pro seu lado, fica na sua cara. – de onde estava assistia agoniado a breve discussão das duas, viu Cathy puxar o braço dizendo algo a Tanya antes de lhe dar as costas.

- Disfarça, finja que não viu nada. – o irmão disse entre os dentes ao ver a cunhada vindo na direção da mesa, parou quando o garçom passou por ela, pegando uma taça a entornando de uma só vez, aquilo preocupou Edward.

- Tudo bem? – perguntou se levantando, puxando a cadeira para a noiva.

- Sim, tudo! Nessie estava muito cansada, foi um dia e tanto pra ela. –forçou um sorriso, parecia perdida, evitando seu olhar.

- Realmente deve ter sido um dia e tanto pra ela, parece cansada. – disse tocando o rosto da jovem de forma carinhosa, segurou seu queixo fazendo com que olhasse em seus olhos. – Tem certeza que está tudo bem?

- Estou bem, talvez esteja uma pouco cansada, mas estou bem. – mentiu desviando de seu olhar intenso, Edward depositou um beijo em seus lábios, os aproximando se seu ouvido em seguida.

- É uma péssima mentirosa! – sussurrou mordendo de leve o lóbulo de sua orelha, vendo seus pelos eriçarem, a jovem nada disse, levando a mão a nuca dele, Edward fechou os olhos apreciando a caricia, Cathy colou seus lábios aos dele e o que era pra ser um beijo breve se tornou urgente, sôfrego.

- Wow! Vão para um quarto vocês dois! – Cathy sorriu rompendo o beijo, Edward a puxou mais pra perto de si, mantendo seu braço envolta dela. – Onde está minha esposa? – perguntou sério.

- Foi ao toalete.

- Outra vez? Meu Deus, ela vive no banheiro agora. – a jovem riu meneando a cabeça.

- Sinto muito Emm, mas a coisa só tende a piorar. – novamente riu com a careta do cunhado.

Rosalie voltou para a mesa, assim como Dora e Phill, Esme e Carlisle em seguida, a festa seguiu e os noivos se juntaram a eles por um momento. Alice dançou com seu pai, que a entregou novamente ao marido.

-Dança comigo? – Edward pediu beijando-lhe a mão, Cathy lhe sorriu assentindo, seguiram para pista e por um momento ela simplesmente deixou tudo de lado para aproveitar aquele momento.

(**When you say nothing at all – Ronan Keating**) começou a tocar e Edward acompanhava a letra bem baixinho, enquanto a conduzia pela pista.

É incrível como você consegue falar diretamente ao meu coração  
Sem dizer uma palavra, você consegue iluminar a escuridão  
Tente como eu. Eu nunca vou conseguir explicar  
O que eu ouço quando você não diz nada

- Para com isso seu bobo.

O sorriso em seu rosto  
Me faz saber que você precisa de mim  
Há uma verdade em seus olhos  
Dizendo que você nunca vai me deixar  
O toque da sua mão  
Diz que você vai me segurar onde quer que eu caia  
Você diz isso melhor quando você não diz nada

- Edward! – disse quando ele a rodopiou, a trazendo pra junto de si novamente, beijando seus lábios, o que a fez sorrir.

Durante o dia eu posso ouvir pessoas falando em voz alta  
Mas quando você me abraça  
Você abafa a multidão (abafa a multidão)  
Tente como eles, eles nunca poderiam definir  
O que foi dito entre o seu coração e o meu

O sorriso em seu rosto  
Me faz saber que você precisa de mim  
Há uma verdade nos teus olhos  
Dizendo que você nunca vai me deixar  
O toque da sua mão  
Diz que você vai me segurar onde quer que eu caia  
E você diz isso melhor quando você não diz nada

(Você diz isso melhor quando você não diz nada  
Você diz isso melhor quando você não diz nada...)

-O sorriso em teu rosto, a verdade nos seus olhos, o toque da sua mão, me faz saber que você precisa de mim – disse por fim. - Tem certeza que está tudo bem meu amor? – Cathy soltou um longo suspiro encarando aqueles olhos verdes que tanto amava.

- Tive um encontro nada agradável com Tanya.

- Eu vi. – confessou. – O que ela fez?

- Foi inconveniente e desagradável como sempre! Às vezes me pergunto se...

- Se?

- Se vadia é um pré-requisito pra se envolver com você... – Edward estancou. – É incrível como todas suas amigas conseguem ser inconvenientes e desagradáveis como Tanya!

- Vou relevar o que disse por que sei que está com raiva. – seu tom foi firme.

-Desculpe! – a jovem pediu sinceramente. – É que... Deus, aquela mulher me tira do sério... Só a presença dela me irrita profundamente, e as coisas que disse...

-Me diz, não guarda isso ai dentro Bella... – sussurrou com a testa colada a dela. – O que Tanya lhe disse?

- Disse que... Disse que sou insignificante... Que as pessoas aqui só me toleram porque sou protegida dos Hanson... Que não passo de uma morta de fome que Deus sabe de onde veio.

- Lamento... – disse segurando o rosto da jovem em suas mãos. – Eu realmente lamento muito meu amor, sabe que isso não é verdade, sabe que todos adoram você. – novamente a beijou.

- Eu sei, ela está desesperada, talvez me atacar a faça se sentir melhor. – a jovem disse dando de ombros.

- O que mais ela disse?

- Edward eu...

- Me diga, por favor, me diga!

- Que isso não significa nada! – falou mostrando a ele o anel em seu dedo. – Que você não se prende por muito tempo, que logo vai se entediar... Que você gosta de variar e infelizmente ela não está de toda errada... – ele se afastou um pouco a olhando chocado. – Disse que... Que a conquista e o jogo de sedução o excita, que não tenho cacife para um homem com o fogo como o seu.

-É isso que pensa de mim? Acha mesmo que... Acredita mesmo que eu...

- Não... – disse não contendo as lágrimas que escorriam silenciosas. – É que... Primeiro foi àquela loira... A tal Kate, ela era a mesma com quem esteve há um tempo, enquanto eu estava na ilha, não é? Depois ouvir aquelas coisa deTanya... Eu...

- Hey, se acalma ta bem? Você está tremendo meu amor. – ele a envolveu em seus braços, depositou um beijo na curvatura de seu pescoço, deslizando seus lábios pela pele macia e sedosa da jovem que pendeu o pescoço para o lado. Edward tomou seus lábios em um beijo urgente, cheio de paixão, desejo e principalmente amor. – Eu te amo... - sussurrou contra os lábios dela. –Tenha isso em mente Bella, eu te amo, você é tudo pra mim, consegue compreender isso? – a jovem assentiu veementemente. – Então por Deus, ignore o que aquela maluca lhe disse, não vai acontecer porque eu te amo!

- Eu também te amo! – novamente ele a beijou sem se importar com as pessoas a sua volta.

A festa seguiu, depois de partir o bolo, Alice jogou o bouquet que caiu nas mãos de Cathy, que acenou tímida com o bouquet para o noivo, que sorriu piscando pra ela. Jasper retirou a cinta liga jogando para o alto arrancando risos de todos.

- Esperto que seja muito, mas muito feliz minha irmã. – a jovem dizia agarrada a Alice.

- Seremos Bella, nós seremos, minha irmã, mas não se esqueça que amanhã temos uma reunião importante. – Cathy olhou incrédula para a irmã. – O que? Vai me dizer que perdoou aquilo?

- Não, mas confesso que por um momento me esqueci.

- Pois tenha isso em mente esta noite minha cara, nos veremos amanhã cedo. – a jovem somente assentiu.

- Quer ir lá pra casa? – Edward perguntou inocente, carregando a filha nos braços.

- Não sei não...

- Venha, é tão bom tê-las comigo.

- Tudo bem. – ele sorriu a beijando, um beijo breve. Cathy se despediu dos Hanson, Dora estava ciente do que aconteceria logo pela manhã.

- Pense bem no que farão. – disse ao abraçá-la. – Juízo menina.

Ao chegarem à mansão Cathy subiu com Edward para colocar Nessie na cama, a babá havia sido dispensada, ela trocou à pequena ligando a babá eletrônica.

- Não achou estranho eles terem vindo pra cá? – Edward dizia enquanto se despia.

- Ao que parece Alice quer reunir a todos antes de viajarem. – disse dando de ombros. – Me empresta uma camiseta?

- Pra que? Sabe que ela não vai ficar muito tempo em seu corpo. – dizia distribuindo beijos pela curvatura de seu pescoço, Edward estava sem camisa o que não facilitava muito as coisas.

- Para Edward... Para! – pediu espalmando a mão em seu peito.

- O que foi? – perguntou confuso.

- Não vai rolar. – as sobrancelhas dele arquearam-se.

- Como assim, não vai rolar?

- Nada de sexo pra você hoje bonitão.

- Por quê? – a jovem semicerrou os olhos o encarando.

- Saberá amanhã meu caro, agora eu preciso de um banho e cair na cama. – Edward bufou entrando em seu closet, saiu de lá com uma camiseta e uma boxer. – Obrigada, quer que eu vá dormir no quarto de Nessie?

- Não seja absurda, quer ir primeiro?

- Não pode ir, vou depois. – ele assentiu entrando no banheiro, assim que se viu sozinha esfregou as mãos pelo rosto, aquela pelo jeito seria uma longa noite. Edward tomou uma ducha rápida, saiu secando os cabelos com a toalha presa ao quadril. A jovem percorreu seu corpo com o olhar faminto, engoliu seco pegando suas coisas, indo para o banheiro.

Cathy ao sair do banho sorriu ao ver Edward adormecido, vestindo somente uma boxer preta que o deixava devastadoramente sexy. Mordeu os lábios se aproximando lentamente da cama, cuidadosamente deitou-se ao seu lado, evitando fazer movimentos bruscos para não acordá-lo. Sorriu ao sentir o braço de Edward envolvê-la, a puxando pra si, afundando seu rosto em seus cabelos como costumava fazer.

Despertou sentindo os lábios de Edward percorrer a curvatura de seu pescoço, ele distribuía beijos molhados por sua pele a deixando completamente excitada. Estava ciente do quanto Edward estava excitado, podia senti-lo duro e firme contra si, mas havia dado sua palavra e nada de sexo!

"_**Maldita hora que concordei com aquilo!"-**_ praguejou mentalmente.

-Bom dia. – disse pressionado sua ereção contra ela uma vez mais, a jovem soltou um gemido frustrado.

- Bom dia, acredito que o senhor vá precisar tomar uma ducha gelada para acalmar os ânimos ai embaixo. – disparou se afastando dele.

- Tá de brincadeira não é? – sua voz saiu incrédula.

- Não, eu disse que nada de sexo...

- O que diabos está acontecendo Isabella? – a jovem semicerrou os olhos levando as mãos à cintura.

- Puxe pela sua memória Edward, ou melhor, aguarde e verá o porque! – cuspiu furiosa, Edward bufou esfregando as mãos no rosto se colocando de pé, a jovem conteve o riso ao ver o volume em sua boxer.

- Porra Bella... – esbravejou. – Vai mesmo me deixar assim? – perguntou apontando para sua ereção.

- Nada de sexo pra você garotão, tivesse pensado nisso antes.

- Antes do que criatura!

- Vá tomar uma ducha gelada, é o melhor que tem a fazer. – disse apontando para o banheiro.

- Argh! Você é definitivamente maluca sabia? – novamente a jovem prendeu o riso ao vê-lo entrar no banheiro, com certeza aquilo o deixaria de péssimo humor. Deixou um bilhete pedindo pra que a encontrasse lá em baixo, foi para o quarto da filha que ainda dormia, fez sua higiene pessoal, agradeceu mentalmente a cunhada pela troca de roupa, vestiu-se descendo em seguida.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	27. Chapter 23

**Aqui está, espero que gostem!**

**Beijos! **

**PS: Especialmente pra vc Betinha!**

* * *

**CAPITULO XXIII**

Edward saiu do banho encontrando o quarto vazio, havia um bilhete sobre seu travesseiro, nele dizia: Me encontre lá em baixo, por favor! Beijo Cathy ou melhor, Bella.

- Maluca!- disse indo para o closet, seu humor definitivamente não era dos melhores, estranhou ao chegar ao andar de baixo e encontrar os irmãos. – O que foi? O que fazem aqui?Não era pra você estar em sua lua de mel?

- Alice! – o loiro disse somente. – E você o que faz aqui?

- Bella pediu pra que a encontrasse aqui. – disse se jogando no sofá.

- Estranho, minha ursinha fez a mesma coisa. – Emmett disse de olhos fechados, estava com muito sono.

- Bom dia meninos! – Esme os cumprimentou com um sorriso estranho.

- Mãe, o que aquelas três estão aprontando? – Jasper disparou encarando a mãe.

-Não quero me meter nisso, são adultos e responsáveis pelos seus atos, arquem com as conseqüências. – os três se entreolharam sem entender nada.

- Quer saber, eu to pregado, vou voltar pra cama. - Emmett disse se levantando.

- Nada disso Emmett Mccarty Cullen, senta essa sua bunda ai, agora mesmo. – sua esposa exigiu enquanto descia a escada acompanhada por Bella e Alice.

- Mas ursinha...

- É Rosálie pra você senhor Emmett! – o cortou, lhe lançando um olhar mortal.

- Esme, será que pode ficar com Nessie pra mim? – Bella pediu sorrindo para a sogra.

- Claro, eu já ia fazer isso. – os três viram a mãe subir as escadas rapidamente, enquanto as três estavam diante deles com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

- O que diabos está acontecendo aqui? – Edward exigiu se levantando.

- Senta ai! – Bella exigiu.

- Como é que é? – disse com uma das sobrancelhas erguida.

- Eu disse pra você sentar essa sua bunda ai, senhor Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. – insistiu apontando pro sofá, ele fechou a cara deixando-se cair sentado novamente.

- Dominado! – ouviu o irmão dizer.

- É mesmo? Não vi você retrucando sua mulher.

- Ela tá grávida, não pode ser contrariada. – se justificou.

- Não ouse se levantar Jasper Whitlock Cullen. – Alice disparou quando o marido fez menção de se levantar. – E cale a boca vocês dois. – o silêncio se fez na grande sala. – Ontem era para ser o dia mais importante da minha vida, o mais feliz e o mais...

- Do que você ta falando Alie? – Jasper perguntou confuso.

-Estou falando da infeliz despedida de solteiro a qual os três ai participaram! – os olhos dos três estavam completamente saltados. – Não se falava de outra coisa durante a cerimônia, assim como na recepção, estou muito bem informada meu caro! – disse olhando diretamente para o marido.

- A culpa foi do Emmett! - disparou apontando para o irmão.

- Frouxo! – o irmão cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Sim, a culpa foi do Emmett, ele havia dado sua palavra de que não quebraria as regras, está lembrado senhor Mccarty?

- Isso mesmo senhor! – disse batendo continência, irritando a cunhada profundamente.

- Claro que uma coisa destas só poderia ter saído de uma mente pervertida e depravada como a sua! – Alice cuspiu furiosa.

- Foi somente uma despedida de solteiro! – Emmett se defendeu. – Todo mundo faz despedida de solteiro!

- Deu sua palavra idiota! – Rosalie cuspiu furiosa.

- Que graça tem despedida de solteiro sem striper? – perguntou levando uma almofada na cara, atirada por Jasper.

- Quero que os três saibam que estamos ciente de tudo que rolou nessa tão falada festa. – Bella falou desta vez encarando o noivo.

- Vocês não têm como saber. – Emmett desfiou ficando de pé.

- É mesmo? Então me diga o que é isso aqui Emmett? – Rosalie disse segurando a filmadora dele.

- Fudeu! – soltou ao cair sentado, Edward e Jasper se entreolharam sem entender, mas a compreensão logo os atingiu.

- Me diz que você não filmou aquilo, anormal? – Jasper cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Pode apostar que ele fez. – Edward disse lhe lançando um olhar mortal.

- Como você pode Jazz? Um dia antes do nosso casamento? – Alice disparou andando de um lado para outro. – Tem idéia do que senti ao ver meu futuro marido com uma mulher seminua praticamente se esfregando nele, enquanto o babaca ria como uma hiena?

- Eu havia bebido muito, sinceramente nem me lembro do que rolou lá Alie, eu juro, me desculpa!

- Você me decepcionou muito Jasper.

-Quanto a você Emmett, quebrou sua promessa, eu pedi a você, não custava nada ter me ouvido... – Rosalie falou sentida. – Era tão importante assim pra você estar bebendo com outras mulheres? Pensei que eu lhe bastasse?

- Não ursinha, você não entendeu... Não tem nada haver, eram somente stripers!

- Ouviu bem o que acaba de dizer Emmett? – Bella tomou a palavra. – Eram somente stripers?– a jovem sorriu com escárnio. – Não sei se está lembrado, mas há quase dois anos fui levada por uma rede de tráfego de mulheres... Nenhum de vocês tem a ínfima idéia do que passei, imaginem quando vi meu noivo... Meu futuro marido, o homem que me pediu em casamento se divertindo com uma loira seminua esfregando os enormes peitos na cara dele!

- Não rolou nada Bellinha, elas só são pagas pra tirar a roupa, entretenimento, só isso! – Emmett se explicou caindo em si, naquele momento teve dimensão da burrada que fez. – Eu sinto muito, a culpa foi toda minha.

- Sim Emm, a culpa foi sua, mas você não obrigou Jasper a nada, muito menos Edward. – a jovem disse sem tirar os olhos dos do noivo, ele pode ver o quanto aquilo a feriu, estava claro em seu olhar.

- Me perdoa Bella... – a voz de Edward saiu baixa. – Eu havia bebido demais e sinceramente não me lembro de muita coisa, mas isso não justifica o que fiz, foi errado e tem toda a razão de estar magoada.

- Vocês três tem toda razão! – Jasper completou. – Me perdoa Alie.

-Desculpa gente, me perdoa ursinha, sou mesmo um idiota!

- Sim, mas você é o meu idiota! Mas juro que se fizer isso outra vez, vou fazer o que a Bella sugeriu. – os olhos da jovem saltaram. – Castro você lenta e dolorosamente! – desta vez foram os olhos de Edward que saltaram, ele se encolheu, estremecendo somente com o pensamento.

- Eu te perdôo Jazz, mas vou lhe dar duas opções... – seu marido franziu o cenho. – Ou viajamos como o combinado e curtimos juntos a Europa, ou se preferir podemos ficar por aqui mesmo...

- Nosso vôo sai hoje Alie, claro que vamos para a Europa.

- Ah, esqueci de dizer que nada de sexo pra você meu caro marido, tem certeza de que quer viajar mesmo assim?

- Como é que é? – a voz de Jasper saiu esganiçada.

- Você me ouviu amor, nunca mais vamos tocar no assunto, essa maldita fita será devidamente incinerada, mas como punição, nada de sexo!

- Mas vamos sair em lua de mel! – falou como se fosse óbvio.

- Nada de mel pra você cachinho dourados, pensasse nisso antes! – disse dando de ombros. - Você decide se vamos ou ficamos.

- Vamos, ninguém precisa saber não é?

- Ótimo! – Alice disse saltando em seus braços depositando um beijo nele como se nada tivesse acontecido. – Agora vamos subir, temos um vôo a nossa espera. – ele revirou os olhos seguindo a esposa.

- Ursinha, você não ta pensando em...

- É como Alice disse, colocamos uma pedra no assunto, mas nada de sexo Ursão.

- Mas Ursinha!

- O senhor está de castigo senhor Emmett, deveria se dar por satisfeito, eu poderia muito bem ter optado pela idéia da Bella! – ele olhou para a cunhada com os olhos saltados.

- Tudo bem Ursinha, eu mereço mesmo! Mas de quanto tempo exatamente estamos falando? – perguntou indo pra junto da esposa.

- Tempo indeterminado.

- Isso é discutível não é?

- Não! Isso também não vai ser nada fácil pra mim Ursão, acredite, não tem idéia do quanto a gravidez me deixa excitada. – Bella sorriu meneando a cabeça ao ouvir a cunhada, que subia com seu marido cabisbaixo, chegou a sentir pena dele, já que Rose disse que iria torturá-lo e muito durante o castigo.

- Por isso me recusou ontem e hoje? – Edward perguntou sem olhá-la nos olhos, a jovem se aproximou dele tocando seu rosto.

- Olha pra mim Edward... – pediu com a voz doce. – Apesar de tudo, recusar você foi à coisa mais difícil que fiz em minha vida... Confesso que fiquei muito magoada, e me senti até ofendida, ao vê-lo ali se divertindo com aquela mulher...

- Eu havia bebido demais, juro que nem sequer me lembro.

- Acredito em você, mas não muda o que fez, e isso terá uma punição, espero que tenha valido a pena!

- Eu já disse que não me lembro!

- Sorte sua, eu me lembro!- Edward bufou revirando os olhos. – Como minha irmã disse, não vamos mais tocar neste assunto tá bem, tudo será esquecido, mas você está de castigo bonitão!

- Por tempo indeterminado? – a jovem assentiu soltando um longo suspiro.

- Droga! Eu vou matar o idiota do Emmett! – Bella não conteve o riso, ela jogou seus braços envolvendo o pescoço dele, roçando seus lábios nos dele.

- Não disse que eu estava de castigo?

- Eu disse que nada de sexo, não disse nada sobre beijar e dar uns amassos... – disse sacudindo as sobrancelhas.

- Uma coisa leva a outra Bella.

- Não exatamente!

- De quanto tempo mesmo estamos falando? – perguntou deslizando suas mãos pela cintura dela, a puxando pra si, colando seus corpos até onde era possível. – Uns dias... – a jovem sorriu negando com a cabeça. – Uma semana?

-Um mês pra começar. – novamente sorriu ao ouvi-lo soltar um gemido frustrado.

- Vai mesmo conseguir ficar um mês sem mim?

- Não vou ficar sem você, bonitão, só não vamos fazer sexo, é diferente! Agora cala a boca e me beija.

- Desde quando ficou tão mandona?

- Edward! – ele riu a beijando, um beijo completamente apaixonado.

Jasper e Alice partiram em lua de mel, o noivo não estava tão empolgado, mas preferiu ir para a Europa, se ficasse seria capaz de matar seu irmão. Já Emmett evitava ficar em casa, ele e Edward decidiram se dedicar a empresa, depois iam para a agência treinar, tentavam de alguma forma extravasar toda aquela tensão.

Já Cathy se dedicou ao trabalho, Edward andou a evitando durante a semana e aquilo a deixou irritada, sem contar é claro o fato de que não fazia sexo há alguns dias, aquilo havia a deixado de péssimo humor, havia acabado de chegar em casa quando seu celular tocou, olhou no visor e o nome de Edward piscava.

- Edward?

"Oi amor, estou ligando pra saber se você não ta a fim de sair hoje?"

- Sair? Pra onde, com quem? – disparou animada.

"Com a Rose e o Emm, a gente pode ir a um restaurante, depois quem sabe ao cinema, o que acha?"

- Com o Emm e a Rose? Edward por acaso você está evitando ficar a sós comigo?

"O que? Não!" – a jovem o ouviu soltar um som estranho. – "Só estava pensando em fazer um programa diferente, mas se não quiser tudo bem."

- Tudo bem, eu entendi, agora, será que o senhor pode me dizer por que não o vejo desde segunda?

"É que estou me dedicando a empresa, e tenho treinado a noite, chego em casa morto."

- Entendo.

"Entende?" – aquilo soou mais como uma pergunta.

- Você vem me pegar a que horas?

"As oito está bem pra você?"

- Perfeito! – assim que desligou, Cathy ligou para Rosalie, a cunhada lhe disse que seu marido também evitava ficar a sós com ela, e que chegava tão cansado que dormia assim que encostava a cabeça no travesseiro. Também disse que tanto ele, quanto o irmão estavam se acabando na academia, e que era certo que aqueles dois tentavam evitá-las. As oito em ponto Cathy estava pronta, havia caprichado no visual, estava disposta a dar uma boa lição no noivo.

Edward chegou na hora marcada, ficou literalmente boquiaberto ao ver a noiva, seus olhos famintos percorreram seu corpo milimetricamente. A jovem usava um vestido vermelho com detalhes em preto, era frente única e abraçava suas curvas como uma segunda pele, o decote frontal valorizava seus seios. Seus cabelos presos em um coque frouxo, a maquiagem marcante nos olhos e o batom vermelho destacava seus lábios carnudos, o salto alto a deixava com uma postura elegante sem contar que empinava ainda mais sua bunda.

- Gostou? – perguntou dando uma voltinha, sorriu ao ouvi-lo limpar a garganta.

- Sim, muito, você está... Linda, absurdamente linda!

- Obrigado, vamos?

- Sim, claro. - despediram-se da filha, Clarie e Dora, Edward simplesmente não conseguia tirar os olhos de Cathy.

- Para onde vamos?

- Fiz reserva em um excelente restaurante Italiano, o Spinasse, conhece? - disse enquanto lhe abria a porta do carro.

- Não... – a jovem entrou no carro, Edward deu a volta tomando seu lugar. – Rose e Emmett nos encontrarão lá?

-Rose estava indisposta e desistiu de ultima hora, seremos só nós dois, algum problema? – Cathy sorriu meneando a cabeça, algo lhe dizia que a cunhada havia feito de propósito.

- Nenhum, já que terei você só pra mim. - a jovem pisou para ele se aproximando cada vez mais, mordeu levemente o lábio inferior, com os olhos fixos nos lábios dele. Edward roçou levemente seus lábios aos dela e o que era pra ser um beijo suave se tornou urgente e voraz, ambos se apartaram ofegantes, Cathy sentia seu corpo em chamas, tamanha era sua excitação. Já Edward estava ofegante, sentiu uma fisgada na virilha, sentiu-se como um adolescente ficando excitado com um simples beijo, se recompôs rapidamente dando a partida, mas antes deu uma olhada no retrovisor e agradeceu mentalmente pelo batom não ter borrado. Seria uma noite longa e difícil para ambos.

Ao entrar no salão, guiados pelo metrie, Edward notou os olhares masculinos e até mesmo alguns femininos sobre sua bela noiva, que falava sobre seu dia sem se dar conta de que era admirada e desejada por boa parte daqueles homens. Sentiu o ciúme lhe queimar por dentro, tocando-a de forma possessiva, mostrando a todos que ela pertencia a ele, somente a ele.

- Senhorita, aqui está nosso cardápio. – o garçom disse dedicando total atenção a Cathy, que lhe sorriu simpática, Edward limpou a garganta com vontade de socá-lo por olhá-la daquela forma. – A carta de vinhos senhor, com licença.

- Posso saber por que está com essa cara de poucos amigos? – a jovem cantarolou enquanto lia o cardápio.

- Por acaso a senhorita notou como está chamando a atenção? – ela desviou os olhos do cardápio olhando em volta, sentiu-se incomodada com o modo como alguns dos homens a olhava.

- Acha que meu vestido é inadequado? Está muito ousado? – Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça, tocando sua mão sobre a mesa.

- Não meu amor, é que você está particularmente linda esta noite, olhe só pra você, está magnífica. – a jovem corou diante de tal elogio, Edward novamente sorriu levando sua mão até os lábios depositando um beijo. – Então o que vai pedir?

Fizeram seus pedidos e Cathy o ajudou na escolha do vinho, afinal ela era excelente nisso, o jantar foi tranqüilo, a comida estava deliciosa o vinho era excelente e o clima entre os dois não poderia estar melhor.

- Posso pedir a conta?

- Por favor. – Edward fez sinal para que o garçom lhe trouxesse a conta, ao sair do restaurante uma brisa fria sobrou, a jovem se encolheu e rapidamente Edward lhe estendeu o casaco, antes que entrassem no carro.

- O que acha de darmos uma volta, ainda é cedo. – a jovem somente assentiu se encolhendo no banco, havia esfriado um pouco, ele regulou o aquecedor para que a jovem se sentisse confortável.

-Sinto saudade de Joseph e Caterina, assim como Maria, nunca mais falei com eles, tem noticias?

- Sinceramente não, com a correria do casamento de Alice, não tive tempo de falar com eles. Sinto muito!

- Pelo que exatamente?

- Por complicar tanto sua vida. – a jovem estalou a língua revirando os olhos.

- Não diga bobagem, quem caiu de pára-quedas na sua vida fui eu, tá lembrado?

- Você foi sem sombra de dúvidas a melhor coisa que me aconteceu... – estavam abraçados caminhando pelo mirante. – Te amo Bella e não vejo a hora de nos casarmos e...

- Acha que algum dia, terei minha vida de volta? Digo poderei voltar a ser simplesmente a Bella?

- Infelizmente não sei lhe dizer meu amor. – a jovem soltou um longo suspiro. – O que te incomoda Bella?

- Isso não sou eu Edward... – disse apontando pra si. –Sinceramente eu odeio esse cabelo loiro, essas lentes são um saco! Odeio ter que mentir sobre Nessie, sobre nós... Queria poder esfregar na cara de Tanya e todas aquelas... Queria poder dizer que Nessie é sua filha, nossa filha, às vezes eu queria simplesmente voltar para a ilha, nunca fui tão feliz como o tempo que passamos lá.

- Eu sei, também sinto falta do que tínhamos lá, mas é aqui que vivemos Bella, infelizmente tem que ser assim pra que fiquemos juntos, não está feliz, é isso?

- Não... Por favor, não entenda mal, não é isso! Claro que estou feliz com o que temos, é só que... Você continua sendo você, já eu...

- Eu entendo, e lamento muito por isso... – outra vez a brisa soprou forte e Bella estremeceu em seus braços. – Acho melhor voltarmos pro carro, está esfriando. – a jovem assentiu somente, o caminho de volta foi em completo silêncio, somente a musica vindo do som do carro soava baixa. Cathy acionou o controle dos portões para que ele entrasse com o carro, parando diante da enorme casa. Edward desligou o carro soltando um suspiro audível em seguida.

- Está em casa.

- Esta não é minha casa... Sei que pode soar estranho, mas por mais carinho que eu receba de Dora e Phill... Deus eles são uns amores...

- Mas?

- Às vezes me sinto como um peixe fora d'água... Desculpe, não sei o que me deu hoje, estou tão...

- É natural Bella, eu te entendo meu amor, vem aqui. – pediu a puxando pra si, a envolvendo em seus braços.

- Posso te pedir uma coisa?

- O que quiser, Bella, peça o que quiser.

-Fica comigo esta noite, não quero dormir sozinha hoje. – Edward somente assentiu, subiram em silêncio passando pelo quarto de Nessie, a pequena dormia tranqüila e serena. Enquanto Bella se aprontava pra dormir, ligou para casa avisando que ficaria com ela. Sorriu ao ver a noiva só com uma camiseta surrada dele, a jovem se deitou e Edward a puxou pra si, a envolvendo em seus braços.

- Estou aqui meu amor, sempre estarei aqui pra você. – sussurrou em seu ouvido, Bella virou-se encarando aqueles lindos olhos verdes, estava sem as lentes, Edward se perdeu naquele par de olhos castanhos que tanto amava.

- Tenho medo Edward... Medo de que tudo isso acabe... – sua voz falhou no final. – Estou com uma sensação estranha.

- Hey, não fica assim meu amor, você só está sensível Bella, estou aqui meu amor, Nessie está conosco. – dizia a apertando forte em seus braços.

- Eu sei... Mas também estávamos bem quando... Quando aqueles homens me levaram...

- Shh... Não pense nisso Bella.

- Como não pensar Edward... Aquilo me roubou quase dois anos... Ficamos um ano e seis meses afastados, não tem idéia do quanto foi difícil, senti tanto sua falta... Às vezes a dor que sentia em meu peito era tanta que... – ela não concluiu, apenas afundou o rosto em seu peito.

- Esqueça Bella, estamos juntos agora, e isso é o que realmente importa, estou aqui Bella. – disse distribuindo beijos pelo rosto molhado da jovem, levou um tempo até que Bella se acalmasse e finalmente pegasse no sono. Edward demorou um pouco mais, ficou pensando no que poderia ter levado aquela crise?

Despertou ao sentir Bella se mover, estava irrequieta, soltando palavras desconexas se debatendo e suando frio.

- Bella? Bella acorda! – pediu tentando fazê-la acordar.

- Edward? Oh Edward... – disse se agarrando a ele com desespero.

- Foi um pesadelo? – a jovem somente assentiu. – Shh... Já passou meu amor, volte a dormir Bella, estou aqui está bem?

- Ta. – ele depositou um beijo em seus cabelos voltando a aninhá-la em seus braços.

- Bom dia! – ouviu sussurrarem em seu ouvido, se espreguiçou estalando alguns ossos no processo.

- Hmmm... Bom dia. – disse ao abrir os olhos e se deparar com aqueles lindos olhos castanhos.

- Desculpe pelo meu surto de ontem. – a jovem pediu envergonhada.

- Tsc!Como se sente?

- Bem... Sempre me sinto bem ao acordar ao seu lado. – Edward sorriu acariciando seu rosto.

- Em breve faremos isso todos os dias, o que acha?

- Maravilhoso... – Bella estalou um beijo em seus lábios. - E confesso que não vejo a hora disso acontecer.

- É só escolher uma data... – disse a puxando pra si, retirou uma mexa de cabelo que insistia em cair em seus olhos. – Podemos nos casar amanhã se quiser, o que acha?

- Edward? – ralhou sorrindo.

- Não sabe o quanto é bom vê-la sorrir assim. – ele a puxou para um beijo, que começou calmo, tranqüilo, mas foi ficando urgente à medida que o desejo tomava conta de ambos. A jovem rompeu o beijo saindo de cima dele, pode sentir o quanto estava excitado e aquilo a excitou ainda mais.

- Desculpe, mas tenho que trabalhar. – a desculpa era fraca, mas foi a única que encontrou.

- Droga! – ouviu Edward soltar ao esfregar o rosto visivelmente irritado, sua vontade era de jogá-la naquela cama e acabar de vez com aquele castigo idiota, mas nada disse, se colocou de pé vestindo-se rapidamente.

- Ta muito bravo comigo? – perguntou mordendo os lábios, trocando o peso de um pé para o outro, Edward parou o que estava fazendo, só havia fechado dois botões de seu jeans e sua camisa estava aberta, dando alguns passos na direção dela tocando seu rosto.

-Não, frustrado seria a palavra certa... Droga, Bella! Juro que já aprendi a lição...

- Também não está sendo nada fácil pra mim Edward... Olha pra você... – disse apontando para sua camisa aberta, assim como seu jeans. – Acha que é fácil resistir a tudo isso? – ele sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Não resista. – sussurrou a segurando firme pela nuca, voltando a beijá-la. – Você me quer... Posso sentir... Me deseja como desejo você. – dizia entre beijos deixando-a tonta.

- Desejo... Desejo tanto que... Mas não posso... - disse se afastando. – Dei minha palavra.

Edward fechou os lhos respirando fundo algumas vezes, tentando controlar seu corpo que ardia de desejo, voltou a se vestir, fez sua higiene pessoal tudo sob o olhar de Bella.

- Você volta hoje? – perguntou hesitante.

- Hmm... Não sei não, tenho que ir a agência e...

- Tudo bem, eu entendo!

- Mas eu te ligo tá bem? – a jovem somente assentiu. – Tenho que ir.

- Ta. – Edward depositou um beijo rápido em seus lábios saindo em seguida, passou pelo quarto de Nessie para se despedir da filha. Ao chegar em casa encontrou a família reunida.

- Algum problema? – perguntou estranhando o fato.

- Estávamos esperando você chegar, aconteceu uma coisa e...

- Que coisa?

- Complicações, estamos indo para Manchester, você, Emmett e eu, partimos em meia hora.

- Mas o que houve?

- Falamos sobre isso no caminho.

- Tudo bem, me de uns minutos e estou pronto.

- O que está havendo Carlisle?

- Houve complicações na missão do Novo México, Foster, Murray e Baley, caíram em uma emboscada, estão sendo mantidos reféns.

- Como isso aconteceu? – Carlisle explicou detalhadamente o que havia ocorrido para os dois enquanto rumavam para Manchester. Assim que chegaram a agência Edward e Emmett reunirão seus homens e os colocaram a par da situação, depois de tudo acertado, ligou para a noiva.

- Bella?

"Edward? Pensei que fosse me ligar somente à noite."

- Desculpe, mas estou partindo hoje mesmo e...

"Partindo? Partindo pra onde? Está saindo em missão?" – disparou alarmada.

-Sim, e não sei ao certo quando volto, mas prometo que manterei contato meu amor.

"Toma cuidado Edward, por favor, se cuida, tá bem?" – ele sentiu o medo por detrás daquelas palavras.

- Não se preocupe, logo estarei de volta, enquanto isso, pense em uma data, ok?

"Ok! Te amo e volta logo pra mim."

- Também te amo Bella,não se preocupe, vou voltar, de um beijo em nossa princesa por mim.

"Darei." – assim que ele desligou a jovem sentiu um aperto no peito.

Uma semana havia se passado desde que Edward e Emmett saíram em missão, nos três primeiros dias Edward havia entrado em contato com Bella, falaram-se por apenas uns minutos, mas há quatro dias que ligava para o noivo e só caia na caixa postal.

Tanto Esme quanto Rosalie que só sabiam dizer que tudo estava sob controle e que não era para se preocupar. Mas Cathy se preocupava, estava aflita, angustiada, sentia que algo havia acontecido, Edward não ficaria tanto tempo sem contato, estranhou o fato de Carlisle ter saído em uma viagem de negócios, assim do nada.

- Rose, sabe por que te chamei aqui não sabe?

-Eu já disse que...

- Não me venha com esse papo Rosalie, por favor, me diga o que está acontecendo, onde ele está? Porque Carlisle teve que viajar as pressas? O que está acontecendo Rosalie? – a loira bufou revirando os olhos, sabia que lhe arrancariam a língua, mas Rosalie se comoveu com a angustia da jovem.

- Eu também não sei direito Bella, o que sei é que Edward e Emm, foram para o Novo México em uma missão de resgate, mas alguma coisa deu errada.

- Como assim deu errada? O que aconteceu?

- Se me deixar falar, eu digo.

- Desculpe. – pediu sinceramente.

- Edward foi ferido, Carlisle garantiu que ele está bem, mas terá que ficar fora de circulação até estar recuperado.

- Mas o que houve, onde ele se feriu, eu... Eu posso vê-lo? – disparou de uma só vez, sentindo as lágrimas escorrer por seu rosto.

- Esme e Carlisle acham melhor você não saber por enquanto, então acho que vê-lo está fora de cogitação.

- Preciso vê-lo Rose, somente depois de vê-lo é que vou conseguir me acalmar.

- Eu sei Bella... – a loira ponderou por um momento. –Droga eles vão me esfolar viva, mas lá vai, consegue se afastar do trabalho por alguns dias?

- Sem problemas, por quê?

- Vou levá-la até ele, e que Deus me ajude!

- Por isso é que eu te amo cunhadinha!

- Tá, tá, eles não vão atirar em uma mulher grávida, pelo menos eu espero que não!

- Vou ligar para Adam. – a jovem sacou o celular discando rapidamente, avisou Adam que precisaria sair da cidade por alguns dias, e que depois explicaria com calma o por que.

"Não tem importância Cathy, fique o tempo que precisar... Cathy?"

- O que?

"Se precisar de qualquer coisa, é só me avisar."

- Obrigado Adam, até a volta.

"Até breve!"

- Pronto, ele não fez perguntas!

- Ótimo, agora vem comigo. – Rosalie deixou seu carro na mansão e foram com o Volvo prata, Cathy guiava e Nessie estava na cadeirinha no banco de trás.

- Para onde estamos indo exatamente Rose? – a jovem perguntou impaciente.

- Manchester, a sede da agência fica em Manchester. – ela somente assentiu olhando pelo retrovisor para a filha que brincava inocentemente com seu bichinho de pelúcia. Quanto mais perto estavam, mais aflita ficava, entraram com facilidade, já que Rosalie as acompanhava. Cathy reconheceu alguns rostos, eram homens de Edward, os mesmos que estiveram em Sienna.

- O que vocês duas fazem aqui? – a voz de Emmett trovejou no imenso corredor.

- Emm... – Rosalie correu pra junto dele o abraçando, Cathy viu a cunhada beijar o marido respirando aliviada. – Você está bem? Está inteirinho, não está?

- Eu to bem, Rose, não se preocupe, mas o que fazem aqui? Enlouqueceu, sabe que elas não podem estar aqui. – disse se referindo Cathy e Nessie.

- É a noiva dele Emm, estava desesperada, o que tá rolando, afinal?

- Masen foi atingido no fogo cruzado.

- O caso é grave?

- Não, mas vai ter que ficar de molho, como eu fiquei. - Esme e Carlisle não queriam que ela soubesse, pelo menos não agora.

- Eu sei Emm, mas se visse a aflição e a angustia nos olhos dela, ela precisa vê-lo, Emm. – argumentou sua esposa.

- Desculpe... – Cathy pediu se aproximando com Nessie. – Onde ele está Emm, preciso vê-lo, nem que seja só de longe, por favor. – Emmett pode ver o desespero nos olhos da cunhada, e não sabia o que fazer, ou o que dizer.

- Cathy, não acho que será uma boa idéia, nem mesmo era pra você estar aqui e...

- Mas eu estou, preciso vê-lo Emm, eu assumo toda a responsabilidade, digo que o obriguei. – ele a mediu de cima abaixo com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Você e mais quantos?

- Por favor, Emm. – insistiu fazendo beicinho, como a irmã costumava fazer.

- Oh droga! Eu to fudido!

- Emm! – sua esposa ralhou lhe dando uma piaba.

- Rose, o que meus subordinados irão pensar me vendo apanhar da minha mulher?

- Cala a boca e leve-a até o Ed.- o grandalhão solto um suspiro resignado.

- Vem com o tio, princesa! – pediu pegando Nessie nos braços. – Ele está bem, mas o Masen não faz idéia de que esteja aqui, na realidade não era pra você saber e...

-Você está me assustando Emmett.

- O Ed tá bem, ele levou um tiro no ombro, mas a bala atravessou, e o outro foi de raspão.

- Deus meu! – Cathy soltou levando a mão à boca, seus olhos parecia que iriam saltar da cara a qualquer momento.

- Quer parar de assustá-la seu animal! – Rosalie o repreendeu novamente.

- Calma, ele ta bem, logo vai estar pronto pra outra! – Emmett riu com o olhar que a cunhada lhe lançou.

- Me deixe vê-lo Emm, por favor, nem que for por um minuto. – sua voz era implorativa e seu cunhado não teve coragem de negar.

- Está bem, mas tenha em mente que ele vai me matar, fato!

- Não vai não, ele te ama demais pra isso.

- Vai nessa! – disse divertido apontando a porta. - Vai lá, e seja o que Deus quiser. – a jovem sorriu estalando um beijo em seu rosto, bateu na porta a abrindo em seguida.

- Porra Emmett, se você veio me torrar o saco por causa da enf... –Edward se calou ao ver que não se tratava do irmão, seus olhos praticamente saltaram ao ver a noiva. – Cathy o que faz aqui?

-Meu Deus, o que houve com você? – automaticamente seus olhos marejaram ao ver o estado em que se encontrava, aproximou-se lentamente da cama. – Dói muito?

- Só um pouco, não foi nada grave, a bala entrou e saiu, e aqui... – disse apontando para o local com curativo. – Foi de raspão.

- Emm me disse, porque não me ligou, porque ninguém me disse nada? – sua voz saiu embargada. – Não tem idéia da angustia que passei, o medo, eu...

- Shh... Hey, eu estou bem meu amor, logo vou estar pronto pra outra.

- Não tem graça Edward, senti tanto medo, você não me ligou... Eu tentava falar com você, mas só caia na caixa postal... Droga! Eu perguntava a sua mãe, mas Esme só sabiam dizer que você estava bem e... Olha pra você...

- Cathy? Bella? Respira meu amor. – pediu divertido, já que a noiva estava surtando.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	28. Chapter 24

**Um capitulo fresquinho pra vcs! **

**Bom domingo pessoal!**

**Beijos**

* * *

**CAPITULO XXIV**

- Oh Edward! – ela o abraçou e Edward gemeu. – Desculpe! Eu sou mesmo uma desastrada. – disse tentando se afastar.

- Não tem importância, gosto de você assim, desastrada! Vem aqui me dar beijo. – pediu segurando sua mão a impedindo de se afastar.

- Não, vou acabar te machucando.

- Não vai não, vem aqui. – pediu fazendo biquinho, a jovem não resistiu, se aproximou delicadamente desta vez, o beijo começou suave, mas bastou suas línguas se tocarem para se tornar urgente, sôfrego.

- Nunca... Nunca mais me assusta assim! – Bella pedia de forma sussurrada contra os seus lábios. – Não tem noção do susto que levei... – voltou a beijá-lo de forma cálida.

- Como veio parar aqui? – perguntou acariciando o rosto da jovem.

- Rose! Ela me trouxe e eu meio que obriguei Emm a me deixar ver você.

- Obrigou?E pode me dizer como fez isso? – seu tom era divertido.

- Esquece isso, o que houve?

-Desculpe, mas sabe que...

- Sua irmã me contou sobre a operação, desculpe, eu meio que surtei e...

- Faço idéia! – disse acariciando seu rosto novamente. - Fomos surpreendidos e acabei no meio do fogo cruzado, mas estou bem, não se preocupe. O importante é que conseguimos cumprir a missão.

- Mas a que preço.

- Já disse que estou bem, terei que ficar de molho por um tempo, mas nada que algumas seções de fisioterapia não resolva, estou bem, o que disse a Adam?

- Que precisava sair da cidade para resolver um problema pessoal... – Bella deu de ombros. – Adam não fez perguntas, ficou preocupado e se ofereceu pra ajudar no que se fosse preciso.

- Claro que se ofereceu! – Bella revirou os olhos, com o tom que o noivo usou.

-Achei muito educado da parte dele.

- Aquele idiota só fez isso pra ganhar pontos com você! – cuspiu irritado.

- Isso valeria de algo se eu tivesse algum interesse nele, o que não é caso, concorda? Esquece o Adam tá bem? – pediu acariciando o rosto dele, olhando naquele par de olhos verdes. - Quanto tempo ainda vai ficar aqui?

- Não sei, acho que mais uns dois ou três dias, depois terei alta, por quê?

- Vou ficar aqui com você. – Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Não pode Bella, nem mesmo era para estar aqui.

- Por quê?

- Porque aqui não é lugar pra você.

- Veremos. – ela o desafiou.

- Não seja teimosa... - Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça, quando a jovem revirou os olhos, ouviu uma leve batida na porta e uma moça alta com os cabelos castanhos presos em um coque bem feito entrou, tinha um enorme sorriso nos lábios, pelo uniforme que usava deveria ser a enfermeira.

- Com licença senhor Masen, está na hora do seu remédio. – Cathy olhava atônita para a jovem enfermeira, não pode deixar de reparar no quanto era bonita, assim como sorria abobalhada para o safado do seu noivo, quando o mesmo lhe sorriu.

- Olá, Kelly, está é...

-Catherine, a noiva dele! – a jovem se apressou em dizer.

- Olá senhorita. – a enfermeira disse com um sorriso complemente diferente do que dedicou a Edward.

"_**Falsa!"**_ – Cathy praticamente berrou mentalmente.

– Aqui está... – Kelly disse aplicando o remédio no soro, tocou o ombro de Edward examinando o curativo, assim como o que havia na lateral do seu corpo. - Mais tarde volto para trocar o curativo, e lhe ajudar com o banho... – Cathy travou a mandíbula, cerrando as mãos em punho. - Até mais senhor Masen. – acenou com a cabeça para Cathy saindo em seguida.

- Até mais senhor Masen! – a jovem disse fazendo uma imitação tosca da moça.

- Cathy! – Edward a repreendeu.

- Não me venha com esse Cathy! – cuspiu entre os dentes. – Que negócio é esse de ajudá-lo com o banho? – disparou furiosa. - Esse é o tipo de enfermeira que cuida de você? E que intimidade toda foi aquela? "Olá Kelly." – novamente fez uma imitação tosca, desta vez dele.

- Eu não falei assim! – se defendeu.

- Sou capaz de apostar que a idiota ovulou quando sorriu pra ela.

- Meu Deus, que imaginação! A moça é uma profissional, Cathy.

- Hump! Profissional, sei! – retrucou em um tom muito baixo, mas Edward ouviu perfeitamente, revirando os olhos. – É por isso não me quer aqui? – novamente Edward revirou os olhos.

- Por favor, não seja absurda Bella! – seu tom deixou claro que não gostou do que ouviu.

- Não sou absurda! Viu o tamanho daquele sorriso? E o tamanho daquele decote? Por acaso ela já te viu pelado? – disparou novamente. – Quer saber não diga, provavelmente...

- Será que dá pra deixar de ser ciumenta? – a cortou, ela estava pirando outra vez.

- Sabe? É meio difícil tendo você como noivo!

- O que está insinuando?

- Nada, não estou insinuando nada, pelo visto o senhor está sendo muito bem cuidado, tem ajuda até com o banho, não é mesmo? – só de imaginar aquela mulher o tocando sentia seu sangue ferver nas veias. – Sou mesmo uma idiota! Não deveria ter vindo, eu...

- Não fala assim, ela é só uma enfermeira, Bella. - a atenção de ambos se voltou para a porta que se abriu novamente.

- Olha só o que eu encontrei lá fora! – Carlisle disse com Nessie nos braços, Rose e Emmett entraram em seguida, todos notaram o clima estranho entre os dois.

- Fez dodói papai? – a pequena perguntou olhando assustada para Edward.

- Não foi nada meu amor, dá um beijo no papai, dá. – ela o abraçou com cuidado, com medo de machucá-lo, fez biquinho para beijar os lábios do pai.

- Po que tá dodói? Caiu? – todos riram, Edward gemeu ao rir e Cathy automaticamente pegou Nessie no colo, tirando-a de cima dele.

-Não o papai não caiu... Hmm... Ele... Ele... – a jovem se atrapalhou um pouco com as palavras, ainda tremia de raiva. – Ah, ele só machucou o ombro. – Emmett, Rose e Carlisle riram do jeito atrapalhado da jovem.

- Tadinho!

- É coitadinho, do papai! – Edward revirou os olhos ao sentir o sarcasmo por detrás de suas palavras, Emmett riu, e Carlisle olhou confuso para os três.

- Será que pode me dizer o que as três fazem aqui? – perguntou encarando a nora, que mordeu os lábios.

- Desculpe, mas eu precisava vê-lo, ninguém me dizia nada e...

- Você surtou, Rosalie me disse. – a jovem sorriu sem graça, lançando um olhar fulminante para a cunhada.

- Algum problema? Tive a impressão de que estavam discutindo quando chegamos.

- Não, nenhum... – Cathy se apressou em dizer. – O seu filho está sendo muito bem cuidado pelo que acabei de comprovar e...

- Tá brava por causa da Kelly? – disparou Emmett.

- Emmett porque você não cala a boca?- Edward cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Pelo visto você também conhece a tal Kelly. – a jovem disse encarando o cunhado, sua esposa lhe lançou um olhar mortal.

- Conhece Emmett? – cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Quem é Kelly? – Carlisle perguntou ainda mais confuso.

- Oh, você não conhece a Kelly? Pelo visto todo mundo conhece a Kelly, não é? – e lá estava seu sarcasmo. - Kelly é a enfermeira que cuida do seu filho!

- Enfermeira? – perguntou olhando para Edward.

- Ela está com ciúme da enfermeira. - o tom que Edward usou a irritou profundamente, Cathy lhe lançou um olhar nada amigável, rosnando baixo.

- De um beijo em seu pai, Nessie. – pediu aproximando a filha dele.

- Tchau papai! – a pequena disse estalando um beijo nele.

- Mas o que...

- Agora vá dar um beijo em seu tio e seu avô. – a jovem disse colocando a pequena no chão, Carlisle apressou-se em pegá-la.

- O que está fazendo? – Rosalie perguntou desta vez.

- Nós já estamos indo, foi um erro ter vindo, desculpe pelo transtorno e

- O que? Não! – Edward disse se movendo e gemeu ao fazê-lo. – Droga! – disse levando a mão ao ferimento fazendo careta. - Bella, por favor, não faz isso. – novamente a porta se abriu e Kelly, a enfermeira entrou, Rosalie semicerrou os olhos encarando o marido.

- Me desculpem, mas o paciente precisa de repouso absoluto, há muita gente no quarto e o que esta criança faz aqui? – exigiu em tom de repreenda. - Sem contar que estão deixando o paciente agitado demais!

- Desculpe, mas a senhorita é?

- Sou a enfermeira responsável pelo paciente, sou Kelly, senhor Cullen. – disse estendendo a mão para Carlisle.

- Oh sim, Kelly. – ele trocou um rápido olhar com Edward, compreendendo perfeitamente o porquê da nora estar com aquele humor, realmente a tal enfermeira era muito bonita.

- Bom, acho melhor a gente esperar sua mãe lá fora princesa! – Emmett disse colocando Nessie sentada em seus ombros de cavalinho. – Vamos Rose.

- Tchau papai! – disse mandando beijos para o pai de onde estava.

- Tchau meu amor. – Kelly se aproximou dele, examinando os curativos.

- Não sabia que tinha uma filha senhor Masen, é tão jovem! – Cathy revirou os olhos, bufando irritada. - O senhor está muito agitado senhor Masen. – seu tom foi carinhoso e a enfermeira lhe sorriu, Cathy cerrou as mãos em punho e aquilo não passou despercebido por Carlisle, e muito menos por Edward.

- Acho melhor eu ir. – disse engolindo sua raiva e o enorme nó que se formou em sua garganta.

- Por favor, fique. – Edward voltou a pedir ignorando a enfermeira que examinava seu ferimento.

- Senhor Masen o senhor precisa de...

- Pode nos dar um minuto, por favor? – pediu sério a cortando.

- O senhor precisa descansar senhor, está muito agitado e...

- Só me de um minuto e descanso quanto você quiser! – retrucou. – Por favor, me de um minuto a sós com minha noiva.

- Sim senhor... – disse assentindo. – Por favor, tente não deixá-lo agitado senhorita! – o tom que usou com Cathy desnecessário e aquilo não passou despercebido por Carlisle.

- Me espere aqui... – Carlisle pediu tocando a mão da nora. - Não se preocupe filha, resolverei isso agora mesmo. – disse antes de sair, abriu a porta dando passagem para a enfermeira Kelly.

A porta se fechou e Edward fixou seu olhar em Cathy que mordia os lábios com força, evitando olhar para ele.

- Não vá embora... – voltou a pedir. – Fica aqui comigo Bella.

- Emm está certo, aqui não é lugar pra mim e...

- Sim não é, mas estou feliz que esteja aqui meu amor.

- Mentiroso! – sua voz saiu embargada.

- Hey, vem aqui minha maluquinha ciumenta. - em uma atitude infantil, Cathy fez careta pra ele mostrando a língua, Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Vem aqui que eu te mostro o que fazer com essa língua. – a provocou, aos poucos a jovem foi se aproximando dele.

- Está doendo? – perguntou preocupada com o ferimento.

- Só quando eu me mexo.

- Então fica quietinho. – pediu escovando seus cabelos para trás. – Precisa descansar e...

- Eu preciso de você, Bella. – disse levando a mão ao seu rosto, o acariciando, a infiltrou pelos cabelos loiros encontrando sua nuca, a puxando pra si, a beijando. – Não fica brava comigo.

- Não to brava com você, eu até a entendo, eu mesma pirei quando o conheci... – Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça. – Mas não diminui a vontade que tenho de tirar aquele sorriso dela a tapa. –novamente Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Absurda! – sussurrou contra os seus lábios. – Absurda e ciumenta!

-Ela o ajudou mesmo com o banho? – Edward sorriu revirando os olhos.

-Esquece isso!

-Só não gosto de saber que outra andou tocando no que é meu, e o senhor, senhor Masen, é todinho meu!

-Completamente seu, sua boba. – novamente a porta se abriu e outra enfermeira entrou, Edward a reconheceu automaticamente.

- Olá Charlotte!

- Olá garoto!Desculpe senhorita, mas o paciente realmente precisa descansar, sei que não é fácil, mas a senhorita pode voltar à noite ou amanhã, no horário de visitas, tudo bem?

- Sim claro... – Cathy concordou voltando-se para Edward. - Se possível venho mais tarde tá bem? - Edward assentiu piscado para ela. – Descansa e juízo mocinho!

-Te amo!

- Também te amo! – estalou um beijo breve em seus lábios acenando com a cabeça para a enfermeira. – Até mais Charlotte.

- Sua namorada é muito bonita Masen e simpática! – disse assim que a jovem saiu. – Não se preocupe, o seu pai está providenciando para que ela pernoite aqui com você.

- Ela vai poder ficar comigo? – perguntou abrindo um lindo sorriso.

- Sim, agora descanse. – pediu trocando o curativo do ferimento de raspão que havia sangrado um pouco.

Assim que saiu do quarto, Carlisle se dirigiu a sala do diretor da clínica, sem entrar em detalhes, pediu a troca de enfermeira, era certo que a tal Kelly lhe traria dor de cabeça, ainda mais agora com sua nora circulando por aqui. Pediu que uma velha conhecida sua atendesse seu filho, Charlotte era de sua inteira confiança, também conseguiu que Cathy ficasse como acompanhante de Edward, esperava que a mantivesse calma.

Edward havia lhe falado sobre o medo dela, e quando Rosalie falou do desespero da jovem, sua angustia, não teve coragem de ralhar com a filha, teria feio o mesmo. Ligou para a esposa para avisar que Cathy e Nessie estavam com ele, Esme achou acertada a decisão do marido e avisou que estava indo encontrá-los.

Cathy ficou muito feliz com a notícia de que poderia ficar com Edward e deixou a filha sob os cuidados dos tios, enquanto ficava com o noivo na clinica. O ajudou com o jantar, sob protestos é claro, e também o ajudou quando precisou ir ao banheiro durante a noite.

- Bella eu posso chamar a enfermeira e...

- Para com isso Edward! Não tem nada ai que eu já não tenha visto. – ralhou.

- Não é isso.

- Então é o que?

- É constrangedor. – disse envergonhado.

- Sou sua mulher, não há nada de constrangedor nisso, muito em breve será na saúde e na doença, só estou adiantando as coisas! – dizia divertida, tentando fazê-lo relaxar.

- É por isso que eu te amo!

- É? Poxa, pensei que fosse pelos meus lindos olhos castanhos... Ops! Eles estão verdes agora! – ela sorriu ao ouvir a risada dele. – Ou pelo meu jeito sedutor e envolvente! – disse fazendo uma cara sexy.

- Eu te amo, porque eu te amo sua maluca!

- Não sou maluca!

- Ah, você é sim, maluquinha!

- Sou maluca por você, é diferente! Agora durma, você precisa descansar, quanto mais rápido se recuperar... – Bella aproximou seus lábios do ouvido dele. – Mais rápido poderemos colocar um ponto final naquele castigo idiota!

- Jura?

- Assim que o senhor for liberado pra... Você sabe... – disse corando violentamente.

- Liberado pra fazer sexo? –a provocou sacudindo as sobrancelhas.

- Não fazemos sexo tá lembrado? Fazemos amor! – brincou roçando seus lábios aos dele.

- E faremos muito, mas muito amor.

- Disso o senhor não tenha a menor dúvida. – Edward riu a beijando em seguida.

Esme passou um pito em Rosalie, ficou com Nessie, já que a loira e o marido voltaram para Seattle. Cathy passava praticamente o dia todo com Edward, lia pra ele, o ajudava a mexer em seu notebook, já que não podia mover um braço. Emmett e Rose voltaram para casa e aproveitaram para colocar um fim naquele castigo.

Finalmente Edward teve alta e todos voltariam para Seattle, depois de deixá-lo devidamente instalado em seu quarto, Cathy, teria que voltar para a casa dos Hanson, assim como para o trabalho, não poderiam levantar suspeitas, para todos os efeitos Edward estava viajando a trabalho.

- Tem mesmo que ir? – dizia a prendendo contra si, mesmo com um braço só.

- Sabe que sim, não me olhe assim Edward.

- Prometeu ficar comigo, na saúde e na doença, ta lembrada?

- Estou, mas como quer que eu fique aqui se o senhor está viajando? Não podemos levantar suspeitas, não queremos que saibam que você levou um tiro, queremos?

- Não!

- Então eu vou e volto amanhã depois do trabalho, prometo! Se for bonzinho eu até durmo aqui.

- Jura? – a jovem sorriu revirando os olhos.

- Safado!

- Vamos finalmente dar um fim naquele castigo?

- O médico disse que qualquer esforço poderia abrir os pontos. – o lembrou.

- Não me importaria de ser operado de novo.

- Idiota! – disse lhe dando um tapa no braço bom. – Preciso ir, nos falamos mais tarde tá bem?

- Se não tem outro jeito! – novamente Cathy revirou os olhos o beijando, beijo o qual ele tratou de aprofundar é claro.

Alice havia ligado para a irmã, estava preocupada com o cunhado, conversaram por um longo tempo. Cathy voltou ao trabalho, disse a Adam que precisou resolver um problema pessoal, ele não fez perguntas e ainda disse que se precisasse se ausentar era só comunicá-lo.

O movimento na enoteca estava tranqüilo e Cathy pensava no que Edward havia lhe dito na ultima vez que se falaram por telefone... "_Não se preocupe, logo estarei de volta, enquanto isso pense em uma data, ok?"_

Por sorte não o perdeu naquela bendita missão de resgate!Desejava tanto quanto ele acabar logo com isso tudo, queria ter sua própria casa, só o pensamento de adormecer todos os dias em seus braços e acordar encontrando aquele par de olhos verdes e aquele sorriso torto o qual amava, lhe fez sorrir abobalhada.

Edward faria aniversário em menos de um mês, no dia vinte de junho, já ela faria em treze de setembro... Pensou em um meio termo, talvez agosto, sim treze de agosto seria uma ótima data. Estavam no final de maio, em três meses daria tempo o suficiente para preparar tudo, ao menos pensava que sim.

- Isso! – disse com um imenso sorriso nos lábios.

- Isso? Isso o que? – Adam perguntou confuso.

- Oh! Desculpe, acho que pensei alto demais. – disse envergonhada, corando levemente.

- Tem noção do quanto fica linda corada assim? – Cathy revirou os olhos.

- Não começa Adam! – sempre que ele vinha com seus elogios ou insinuações, fazia questão de cortá-lo. O sensor apitou avisando que um cliente havia entrado na loja, Cathy se rapidamente se levantou indo recepcioná-lo.

Como o prometido assim que saiu do trabalho foi direto para a mansão Cullen, a seu pedido Claire havia levado Nessie para ficar com o pai e no banco de trás do carro, estava a bolsa de viajem com algumas roupas.

-Mamãe! – a pequena disse eufórica ao ver a jovem.

- Oi meu amor! – Cathy quase a esmagou em um abraço apertado, a cobrindo de beijos, foi até Edward que estava sentado no sofá da sala de estar.

- Oi! – disse lhe beijando os lábios. – Como prometi, estou aqui, onde estão todos? – perguntou se jogando ao seu lado.

- Por ai, espalhados, parece cansada? – disse lhe acariciando o rosto.

- Um pouco, hoje o dia foi bem corrido, tive que colocar as coisas em dia, mas deixa isso pra lá. – olhou naqueles olhos verdes que tanto amava e sorriu. – Eu estive pensando e... – Edward notou a hesitação em sua voz.

- E? – incentivou.

- Se lembra quando nos falamos pela ultima vez ao telefone? – Edward franziu o cenho. – Quando saiu para esta missão.

- Oh sim, e o que tem ela? – a jovem soltou um longo suspiro.

- Se lembra que me pediu para pensar em uma data? – os olhos verdes brilharam com ainda mais intensidade.

- Claramente, chegou a alguma?

- Eu estive pensando... Seu aniversário é em menos de um mês certo? E o meu é em setembro... O que acha de agosto?

- Agosto?

- Sim, treze de agosto, acha muito em cima?

- São três meses, poderíamos nos casar amanhã. – a jovem revirou os olhos.

- Estou falando sério!

- Eu também!

- O que achou?

- É uma excelente data, até lá vou estar inteirinho!

- Assim espero.

- E o que vai querer? – desta vez foi ela quem franziu o cenho sem entender. – Uma festa estilo Alice ou...

- Oh, por favor, o mais discreto possível, se possível somente os mais íntimos.

- Será tudo como quiser, como desejar.

- Acha que podemos chamar Joseph e Caterina? Gostaria que estivessem presentes.

- Já disse meu amor, será como você desejar. – Cathy sorriu voltando a beijá-lo, se apartaram com os gritinhos de Nessie, que rapidamente se colocou entre os dois, querendo atenção.

A notícia do casamento deles foi recebida com festa pela família, assim como por Phill e Dora, Alice ficou eufórica e mesmo pelo telefone fez mil planos. Cathy ligou para a Caterina, para dar-lhes a notícia, o casal ficou feliz por ela, assim como Maria. Edward justificou a imobilização do ombro como um deslocamento, devido a uma partida de tênis, foi o que Cathy disse a Adam.

- Onde vai querer passar a lua de mel? – Edward perguntou acariciando seus cabelos, estavam deitados na cama, haviam acabado de colocar a pequenina para dormir.

- Tem algum lugar em mente? – a jovem perguntou se erguendo para olhar em seus olhos.

- Algum lugar que deseja conhecer? Grécia? Ilhas Fiji, Hawaii...

- Ilha Milos. – Cathy disse o cortando.

- Mas você já conhece, podemos ir pra qualquer lugar do mundo, Bella.

- Aquele lugar é o melhor do mundo, Edward! Foi lá onde tudo começou, está lembrado?

- E como eu poderia esquecer? – disse a puxando pra si, tomando seus lábios em um beijo lento e excitante que logo ficou urgente e voraz. Os lábios da jovem abandonaram os dele percorrendo a linha de sua mandíbula, mordendo levemente seu queixo, ouvindo Edward soltar um gemido de prazer.

Voltou a beijá-lo se colocando sobre ele com cuidado, com uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo, um gemido escapou de sua boca ao sentir o quanto estava excitado. As mãos de Edward foram automaticamente para seus quadris.

- Acha que... Acha que podemos...

- Podemos! – Bella riu contra seus lábios ao ouvi-lo.

- Então fica quietinho. – pediu deslizando seus lábios pela curvatura de seu pescoço, descendo por seu peito largo, onde Bella depositava beijos molhados e leves mordidas.

- Oh Deus... – o ouviu dizer entre um gemido, erguendo seu quadril, em busca de atrito. A jovem escovou seu abdômen com as unhas o fazendo arfar, voltou a trilhar beijos em seu tórax, abdômen, levando as mãos ao cós da calça de agasalho. Edward ergueu o quadril para que a jovem a deslizasse, sorriu ao ver seu membro saltar firme e duro como uma rocha. Bella lambeu os lábios ao se livrar da calça a atirando em algum lugar do quarto.

- Você é devastadoramente gostoso! – disse com a voz rouca de excitação.

-Sou? – gemeu alto quando a jovem envolveu seu membro em sua mão o acariciando, com um sorriso maroto deslizou sua língua pela glande fazendo com que Edward atirasse a cabeça para trás, tamanho prazer que sentiu. – Porra Bella... – mordeu os lábios com força quando ela o tomou em sua boca. Levou a mão aos cabelos dela, os segurando firme enquanto ela o levava a loucura, seus olhos rolaram para trás quando a jovem lhe acariciou as bolas sem deixar de estimulá-lo, podia sentir os espasmos, estava a ponto de explodir. – Para Bella... Eu vou...

- Goza Edward... – a ouviu dizer lambendo os lábios de forma tentadora. – Goza par mim meu amor. – pediu voltando a tomá-lo em sua boca. Edward arremeteu o quadril se aprofundando cada vez mais, bastou duas investidas para explodir em puro prazer, sentindo Bella sugar até a última gota.

A jovem se ergueu lambendo os lábios, Edward ainda estava zonzo, com a intensidade com que gozou. – Você definitivamente é delicioso, Edward. – novamente sua voz saiu rouca de excitação.

Bella levou a mão à barra de sua camiseta surrada e a ergueu a passando pela cabeça, a atirando em algum lugar do quarto, levou as mãos ao fecho lateral da calcinha se livrando da peça diante do olhar faminto de Edward, que levou uma das mãos ao seu seio o acariciando, seus dedos brincavam com o mamilo rijo, enquanto a outra acariciava sua intimidade, soltou um leve gemido ao sentir sua excitação lhe empapar os dedos.

Ela estava molhada e pronta para recebê-lo, tomou seus lábios em um beijo voraz deslizando um dedo pra dentro dela que gemeu entre o beijo. Arqueou as costas rompendo o beijo quando ele deslizou outro dedo, jogou a cabeça para trás soltando um gemido alto. – Ohhhh... Edward... – gemeu empurrando seu corpo contra os dedos dele que entrava e saiam dela, seus lábios percorriam sua pele, entre beijos e lambidas. Encontrou seu seio e o sugou com vontade, novamente ouvindo seu nome sair entre um gemido de prazer.

Pode ver o momento exato em que Bella atingiu o orgasmo, ficou maravilhado com tamanha beleza, as gotículas de suor em sua testa, o modo como mordia os lábios... Seus olhos rolando para trás fechando-se em seguida... Sem duvidas era a cena mais linda que já presenciara. Aos poucos viu a jovem voltando a si, abrindo aqueles orbes castanhos que brilhavam ainda mais.

- Como se sente? – perguntou ainda ofegante, olhando para o ferimento do ombro. – Doeu? – Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Não, não doeu nada.

- Tem certeza?

- Estou bem, não se preocupe.

Bella sorriu ao sentir seu membro rijo novamente roçar em seu ventre, sem desviar de seu olhar ergueu-se um pouco, encaixando-se nele, descendo lentamente. – Isso dói?

- Ohh... Com toda certeza não... – voltou a gemer ao sentir que estava todo dentro dela.

- Adoro sentir seu toque... E principalmente a sensação que ele provoca... – a voz da jovem saiu entrecortada e rouca de excitação.

- Que sensação?

- Me excita! – Edward sorriu erguendo o quadril, se aprofundando ainda mais nela.

- Isso te excita? – perguntou lambendo seu mamilo, o beijou prendendo-o entre os dentes para depois soltá-lo.

- Muito... – Bella gemeu alto. – Tudo em você me excita... Teu toque, teu cheiro, teu gosto... Absolutamente tudo Edward. – dizia ondulando seu corpo sobre ele, suas mãos estavam apoiadas nos joelhos deles, lhe dando sustentação, não se atrevia a se aproximar de seu ombro.

Aquelas palavras o excitaram ainda mais e novamente ele investiu contra ela, levou suas mãos aos quadris dela ditando o ritmo ora lento, ora rápido, tinha as mãos espalmadas em sua bunda, lhe apertando a cada investida.

- Isso... Assim Bella... Devagar... – dizia entre gemidos, beijos e mordidas que distribuía pela pele dela. As mãos da jovem foram para os seus cabelos. Os agarrando com força à medida que seu corpo dava sinais de que o fim estava próximo.

Isabella abriu os olhos fixando seu olhar no dele, mordeu os lábios com força sentindo seu corpo estremecer da cabeça aos pés, e sem cortar o olhar ambos explodiram em puro prazer, juntos. A jovem fechou os olhos colando seus lábios aos dele, ambos ofegantes, suados e extasiados com a intensidade daquele momento.

- Foi tão diferente... Tão...

- Intenso? – ele somente assentiu. – Também senti, em alguns momentos foi como se eu pudesse senti-lo em minha alma, te amo Edward, e sinto aqui dentro... – disse apontando para o coração. - Que a cada dia... A cada instante... A cada minuto te amo mais e mais.

- Acredite meu amor, eu sei, porque também me sinto assim... Te amo a cada dia, cada minuto a cada segundo, mais e mais.

Bella saiu de cima dele, o ajudando a se levantar, tomaram banho juntinhos, na realidade ela o banhou e depois o ajudou com a roupa, ele recostou-se na cama e delicadamente a jovem se aninhou em seu peito, adormecendo em seguida.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**Betinha:** **Prometo me dedicar a Muito bem acompanhada esta semana! beijos!**


	29. Chapter 25

**Mais um capitulo pra vcs! **

**Estamos entrando na reta final e emocionante, cheia de adrenalina... **

**Beijão a todas! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXV**

Uma semana havia se passado e Edward já conseguia mover o ombro, Emmett o ajudava com a fisioterapia e os exercícios diários. Cathy dormia na mansão dia sim, dia não, estava aguardando a volta de Alice para dar início aos preparativos do casamento, enquanto seu noivo aos poucos retomava sua rotina.

Finalmente Alice e Jasper voltaram de sua lua de mel, por horas ouviu a irmã relatar como havia sido sua viagem a Europa e o fato de não ter resistido aos encantos de seu marido e acabou cedendo. Rosalie confessou que quando voltaram de Manchester também não resistiu, e por fim Cathy também confessou que não fazia sentido algum continuar com aquilo, não depois de quase tê-lo perdido naquela missão no Novo México.

- Então irá mesmo se casar dia treze de agosto. – Alice disse descendo as escadas com Rosalie e a irmã, Esme estava com os filhos e Carlisle na sala de estar.

- Isso mesmo, acha que dá tempo?

- Depende do que vai querer.

- Como assim? – perguntou confusa indo pra junto do noivo.

- Teremos que reservar o country club e...

- Não, não Alice, eu quero uma coisa simples, o mais intimo possível. – a jovem se apressou em dizer. – Não quero uma multidão de gente que mal conheço, se possível somente a família e amigos mais íntimos.

- Tão chochinho? – Cathy revirou os olhos, os homens riram da careta de Alice.

- Sua irmã está certa Alice... – Edward disse piscando para a noiva. – Quanto menos nos expormos, melhor.

- É verdade! – seu tom deixava claro seu desagrado.

- E a lua de mel? Pra onde vão? Eu indico a Europa, é maravilhoso!

- Se possível, gostaria de ir para a ilha!

- O que? –sua irmã disparou a olhando como se a mesma tivesse perdido o juízo.

- Não me olhe assim, eu adoro aquele lugar, foi lá que tudo começou, e é lá que eu quero passar a minha lua de mel.

- É, faz sentido! – disse dando de ombros. – Ai que excitante! Nem acredito que vocês vão se casar! – Edward e Cathy sorriram enquanto reviravam os olhos.

Depois do trabalho a jovem ainda tinha que se decidir entre flores, cores e tecidos, estava ficando maluca com tudo aquilo. Não é que não estivesse ansiosa para o casamento, mas nunca imaginou que aquilo seria tão complicado, mas o importante era que ela se casaria com o homem que amava, o pai de sua filha, e isso compensava qualquer coisa.

No aniversário de Edward a pedido de Cathy, Esme preparou uma recepção onde receberam alguns de seus amigos e amigas. Para desagrado da jovem, Kate estava lá, assim como uma mulher chamada Lauren, Lauren Malory. Claro que a detestável Tanya Denali também estava, Adam deu o ar da graça, e como sempre provocou Edward o tempo todo, tirando estes fatos, a noite foi bem agradável e o casal se divertiu bastante.

Julho havia chegado e Dora, Rosalie e Alice estavam todas envolvidas com o casamento, os Hanson insistiram para que a cerimônia fosse na mansão deles, e mesmo sendo uma cerimônia simples, entre os convidados estariam as famílias mais abastadas de Seattle, entre elas os Brandon, os Denali e os Mondavi.

Os convites já estavam prontos e seriam enviados via mensageiro, Alice fez questão de criar um modelo exclusivo para sua irmã, assim como o vestido de sua sobrinha. Claro que ela e Rosalie seriam madrinhas junto com Maria que viria com os Giotto, a jovem Cathy só estava na dúvida de quem a entregaria a Edward, Joseph ou Phill?

- Acha que Phill se ofenderá se Joseph me entregar a você? – perguntou com um dos convites em mãos.

- Acredito que não, tem certeza de que é isso mesmo que quer? – em nenhum momento a jovem havia mencionado seu pai, Charlie Brandon e aquilo o preocupava de certa forma.

- Sim, ele é o mais próximo de um pai que conheci, o amo como se assim o fosse.

- E Charlie?

- O que tem ele?

- Ele é seu pai Bella! – a jovem soltou um bufo irritada.

- Não Edward, porque quem está se casando não é Isabella Swan e sim Catherine Dwyer, já deu uma boa olhada nos convites? – disse apontando para o nome que estava escrito em negrito "Catherine Dwyer"

- Desculpe, é que...

- Eu é que peço desculpas, sinceramente não achei que fosse ficar tão estressada com tudo isso!

- Mudando de assunto, você prefere casa ou apartamento?

- Porque tá me perguntando isso?

- Estava pensando em um lugar só nosso, o que acha?

- Pensei que fossemos ficar por aqui.

- Adoro meus pais, assim como meus irmãos, mas gostaria de ter um cantinho só nosso, o que acha?

- Perfeito!

- Então, o que prefere?

- Ah, sei lá! Morei minha vida toda naquele apartamento de Forks, mas confesso que morar em uma casa seria maravilhoso, imagina Nessie correndo pelo jardim... – a jovem soltou um longo suspiro. – Acha que é possível? Podemos vender o apartamento de Forks, ele é pequeno, mas deve valer alguma coisa e...

- Não há necessidade disso, deixe como está, ele pertencia a sua avó, não se preocupe amor, tenho uma boa reserva, e alguns investimentos.

- Mas são seus e...

- São nossos, meu, seu e de Nessie... – soltou um longo suspiro. - Será uma casa então. – Edward disse estalando um beijo em seus lábios.

Com ajuda de Esme, Edward encontrou a casa perfeita, e ficava bem próxima dali, precisava de uma pequena reforma e sua mãe se prontificou a ajudá-lo com isso, já que a casa seria um presente para sua futura esposa. Alice se prontificou a ajudá-la, já que conhecia bem o gosto de sua irmã.

Claro que a festa de despedida de solteiro foi vetada desta vez, o próprio Edward proibiu o irmão sequer de cogitar o assunto, ele só queria se casar em paz e não correria o riso de Emmett colocar tudo a perder com suas idéias malucas.

- Deixa de ser frouxo mano, é só uma festinha! – seu irmão insistiu, era inconcebível para Emmett um cara não ter uma despedida de solteiro decente, segundo ele.

- Da última vez que ouvi você Emmett, tomei um baita porre e fiquei sem sexo por semanas, nem fodendo!

- Ed tem razão, você quase arruinou minha lua de mel, não sabe o quanto ralei pra Alice esquecer aquele maldito castigo. – Jasper dizia em apoio ao irmão.

-Cara todo mundo tem uma despedida de solteiro, é tradição! Você vai dormir e acordar pro resto de sua vida com a mesma mulher e...

- Pra mim está perfeito!

- Algum problema? – os três se voltaram para as escadas, onde a noiva em pessoa encarava os três, sua irmã Alice ao seu lado, assim como sua cunhada Rosalie.

- De novo com essa história de festa Emmett? – Rosalie disparou entre os dentes, Alice e Cathy seguraram o riso ao ver o grandalhão engolir seco.

- É tradição ursinha.

- Pois saiba senhor Emmett Mccarty Cullen... – Bella disse em um tom ameaçador. – Que se o senhor levar meu futuro marido novamente aquele lugar, eu mesma arranco suas bolas lenta e dolorosamente, estamos entendidos? – os três estremeceram. – E isso serve para vocês dois também! – disse apontando para o noivo e o cunhado.

- Deixe-os Bella! – Rosalie disse com um sorriso diabólico em seus lábios.

- O que? – Cathy e Alice disseram em uníssono.

- Deixe-os, Emm tem razão, é uma tradição... Idiota, mas uma tradição... – as duas olhavam para a loira como se a mesma tivesse perdido o juízo.

- Se lembra do que houve da outra vez? Você esqueceu o que aqueles três aprontaram? – Alice disparou apontando para os três.

- Nem por um segundo! – a loira respondeu novamente sorrindo, algo naquele sorriso incomodou os três, Cathy estava completamente perdida.

- Como madrinha eu digo que estão liberados! Querem ter sua festinha idiota, por mim tudo bem.

- Enlouqueceu Rosalie! – Cathy se manifestou.

- Relaxa cunhadinha, você terá uma despedida de solteira memorável! – as sobrancelhas da jovem se uniram em confusão, já os três arquearam as deles.

- Que porra é essa? – disparou Edward. – Que negócio é esse de despedida de solteira.

- Relaxa Ed, o que elas irão fazer? Beber ponche enquanto sua noiva adivinha coisas. – disse entre risos.

- Isso é um chá de panela, seu idiota! – sua esposa cuspiu entre os dentes. – E não, não haverá ponche, farei questão de levar minha cunhadinha a uma boate muito interessante, especializada no entretenimento de mulheres!

- Como assim? – Rosalie revirou os olhos se perguntando como seu marido sendo um agente especial, conseguia ser tão tapado?

- Enquanto vocês três se divertem com aquelas vadias seminuas, eu levarei a Bellinha aqui, Alice e mais algumas convidadas a um clube para mulheres. – os olhos de Edward praticamente saltaram, assim como os de Jasper, Alice e Cathy não estavam muito diferentes.

- Nem fodendo! – Edward disparou furioso, encarando a irmã com um olhar nada amigável.

- Você vai amar Bella! – a loira provocou. – Já ouviu falar do Ladies Nighth?

- Oh meu Deus! Aquele com gogo boys? – Jasper olhava incrédulo para a esposa, Alice havia sacado qual era a da cunhada e entrou no jogo.

- Este mesmo, eu ouvi dizer que eles têm um show especial para a noiva e as madrinhas. – dizia a grávida saltitante, enquanto batia palmas.

- Eu sei, vi um vídeo na internet! – Alice disse se abanando, Cathy olhava de uma para a outra sem entender. – Imagine Bella, um tremendo gato, todo sarado dançando só pra você, e detalhe! Só com uma sunguinha minúscula!

- Alice? – Jasper ralhou ainda incrédulo.

- O que? Qual o problema Jazz? Se Edward terá uma striper seminua fazendo um showzinho só pra ele, minha irmã tem o direito de ter um homem dançando só pra ela! – os olhos azuis semicerraram-se.

- Tudo bem! – o tom de Edward foi exaltado. - Nada de striper, nada de bebida, nada de festa, e você nem pense em levá-la neste clube Rosalie ou eu...

- Ou você o que, Edward? – sua noiva perguntou o encarando, Cathy tinha as mãos na cintura.

- Porra Bella! Você não vai fazer isso vai?

- E você vai?

- Já disse que não, dou minha palavra, nada de festa!

- Dominado! – Emmett cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Quer mesmo sua mulher em um clube daqueles? – cuspiu entre os dentes quase engolindo a cabeça do irmão. – Nada de festa, lhe dou a minha palavra Bella. – disse voltando sua atenção para a noiva.

- Se é assim, nada de gogo boys sarados somente de sunguinha. – a jovem o provocou soltando um longo suspiro.

- Isso mesmo, bom garoto! – Alice apertou as bochechas do cunhado como se fosse um garotinho. – Agora se os rapazes nos derem licença, vamos para o meu ateliê, você tem que fazer a prova do vestido Bella. - depositou um beijo nos lábios de Jasper e saiu, piscando em seguida. Cathy depositou um beijo nos lábios de Edward, assim como Rosalie fez com o marido.

- Acha mesmo que elas iriam a este clube? – os dois voltaram sua atenção para Emmett.

- Não tenha a menor dúvida meu caro, esqueça esse lance de festa Emm.

**Horas mais tarde... **

-Você iria mesmo aquele clube?- Bella sorriu contra sua pele, era a terceira vez que Edward lhe perguntava aquilo desde que havia chegado, estavam no quarto dele, na mansão Cullen, Cathy praticamente não saia mais de lá.

- Se você voltasse naquele clube, não tenha dúvidas meu caro! – o provocou.

- Tudo que eu preciso está aqui em meus braços. – disse lhe beijando a boca.

- E eu não preciso ir a um clube idiota daqueles, não tendo um homem como você... – a jovem soltou um longo suspiro. – Olhe só pra você... – mordeu os lábios com força, deslizando sua mão espalmada sobre o peito largo de Edward. – Você é tudo que eu desejo... Tudo o que preciso... – dizia entre beijos molhados que distribuía pela pele dele, a deixando toda arrepiada. Você é o único que me completa, de todas as formas possíveis. – concluiu jogando sua perna sobre o corpo dele, levou sua mão ao membro rijo o guiando em direção a sua entrada, deslizando lentamente sobreele.

Sorriu ao ver seu noivo jogar a cabeça para trás, soltando um gemido rouco, quase gutural, tamanho prazer que sentira. Sentiu suas mãos agarrar-lhe a bunda a apertando com vontade à medida que a jovem movia-se de forma lenta e extremamente prazerosa para ambos. Edward beijou-lhe a boca, depois os seios, distribuindo beijos por sua pele, se aprofundando nela cada vez mais.

- Te amo... Te amo Edward. – dizia entre arfadas, seus olhos estavam cravados aos dele, enquanto cavalgava sobre seu corpo, sentiu seu próprio corpoestremecer, o fim estava próximo.

- E eu amo você Isabella... Minha Bella... – havia tanta intensidade naquelas palavras, naquele olhar, assim como em cada toque, cada beijo que trocavam, ele podia sentir o corpo da jovem dar sinais de que o fim se aproximava, seu próprio corpo dava sinais. Se aprofundando cada vez mais dentro dela, sentiu a jovem aumentar seu ritmo e juntos explodiram em um prazer absoluto.

Edward afundou o rosto entre os seios da jovem, que lhe acariciava os cabelos, enquanto recobrava o controle sobre seu corpo, ergueu seu olhar encontrando aquele par de olhos castanhos que tanto amava.

- Você é tão linda e eu te amo tanto! – a jovem sorriu depositando um beijo breve em seus lábios e um na ponta de seu nariz. – Jamais pensei que eu fosse capaz de amar assim, desta forma tão intensa, tão avassaladora!

- Você é que é lindo, e eu te amo Edward, te amo tanto que...

Edward a calou com um beijo urgente, voraz invertendo as posições em um movimento rápido e sem sair de dentro dela, recomeçou tudo uma vez mais.

Tudo estava correndo dentro do esperado, estavam a poucas semanas do casamento e quanto mais se aproximava a data, mais nervosa e ansiosa a noiva ficava. Cathy havia acabado de sair da enoteca, se despediu de Adam e Embry indo em direção ao volvo, acionou o alarme destravando as portas. Suspirou cansada, ainda teria que passar na loja de Alice para mais uma prova do vestido, olhou a sua volta, tinha a nítida sensação de estar sendo observada, mas nada viu, deu de ombros e saiu em direção à loja da irmã.

O homem viu Cathy sair da enoteca em direção ao Volvo, discretamente tirou algumas fotos, e assim que a jovem arrancou com o carro, jogou seu cigarro fora entrando no carro oligando em seguida.

**Enquanto isso na mansão Cullen, uma visita inesperada chegou trazendo péssimas notícias. **

- Jacob? – Carlisle não conseguiu esconder a surpresa ao ver o agente.

- Precisamos conversar senhor Cullen, Edward está?

- Estou aqui Black... – disse entrando na sala. - Algum problema?

- E dos grandes.

- O que foi desta vez?

- Não souberam?

- Do que exatamente?

- O advogado de James Stuart pediu sua transferência, o juiz concedeu e...

- Transferência? Transferência pra onde? – Edward o cortou.

- Estranho... – Carlisle disse estranhando o fato de não ter sido informado. – Porque não fui informado?

- Creio que será senhor Cullen, acabo de saber e achei melhor vir avisá-los imediatamente.

-Porque tenho a sensação de que isso não é tudo? –Jacob que esfregou a mão na nuca, parecia nervoso e tanto Carlisle, quanto Edward não deixou aquilo passar.

- A transferência foi autorizada? – Edward perguntou andando de um lado para outro.

- Ele foi removido ontem, mas houve um acidente e...

- Como?

- Os agentes caíram em uma emboscada, James foi levado, e ao que parece foi tudo armado, temos dois agentes mortos e dois policiais locais em estado grave.

- JAMES FUGIU? – o grito de Edward chamou a atenção de seus irmãos.

- O que ta rolando aqui? – Emmett disse descendo a escada, Rosalie estava ao seu lado.

- James fugiu? – Jasper disparou entrando na sala. – Como assim fugiu?

- Ainda não foi divulgado oficialmente, mas logo estará em todos os noticiários, achei melhor vir avisá-los, com o casamento e tudo mais... Sabe que James jurou se vingar de Bella e temo que...

- Mas James não sabe da ligação que há entre Bella e nós, ou mesmo sobre Cathy. – lembrou Carlisle.

- Mesmo assim achei melhor vir avisá-los, é bom ficarem em alerta.

- Obrigado Jacob. – Carlisle agradeceu.

- Não por isso, e ai? Como ela está? – perguntou para Edward desta vez.

- Bem, muito bem, recebeu o convite?

- Sim, estarei lá, aquela garota merece ser feliz Cullen, não ouse decepcioná-la outra vez, ou vai ter que se ver comigo!

- É uma ameaça?

- Só um lembrete, tem tido noticias de Victória?

- Não e você?

- Também não, aquela maluca simplesmente desapareceu sem deixar rastro e... – a atenção dos dois foi para a porta, por onde Alice e Cathy entraram com um imenso sorriso.

- Jake? Oh meu Deus que surpresa boa! – Cathy disse correndo na direção do amigo que abriu os braços para recebê-la. – Recebeu o convite?

- Sim, sua maluca, eu recebi.

- Quero você lá meu amigo. – disse voltando a abraçá-lo deixando seu noivo enciumado.

- Estarei lá, não se preocupe.

- Então o que o trás aqui? Alguma novidade? - perguntou indo para junto de Edward que rapidamente envolveu sua cintura de forma possessiva, houve uma troca de olhares significativa entre Carlisle e Jacob, assim como os outros. – Aconteceu alguma coisa? – insistiu recebendo o silêncio como resposta. – Edward? – voltou a insistir olhando nos olhos de seu noivo.

- Você conta ou eu conto? – o olhar que Edward lançou para Jacob não era dos melhores.

- Ao que parece o advogado de James pediu pra que fosse transferido e...

- Transferido? Mas transferido pra onde? Por quê? Por acaso aquele filho da mãe foi ameaçado ou coisa do tipo? – disparou furiosa.

- Não sabemos o motivo, mas o juiz aprovou e...

- O QUE? – Cathy soltou-se de Edward, andava de um lado para outro esfregando as mãos pelo rosto. – Isso só pode ser um pesadelo, me diz que isso não tá acontecendo... MAIS QUE INFERNO! – praguejou visivelmente alterada.

- James está foragido, Bella. – Jacob se apressou em dizer, a jovem parou virando-se para o amigo com os olhos saltados, processando a informação.

- Esta me dizendo que aquele crápula está à solta?

- Ao que parece tem gente graúda por detrás dele, armaram tudo direitinho e...

- Isso é óbvio Jake! – cuspiu furiosa. – Mas como um juiz pode autorizar tal coisa? Mais que inferno! Quando eu terei paz, me diz? Quando eu finalmente terei um pouco de paz? – Alice, Carlisle e Edward a olharam com preocupação, Bella estava perdendo o controle. - É obvio que aquele pervertido imundo virá atrás de mim...

- Ele não tem como encontrá-la. – Edward lhe assegurou.

- Não teria tanta certeza, com a minha sorte sou capaz de esbarrar nele por acaso!- disse sarcástica.

- O pior é que ela está certa!

- Cala a boca Emmett! – seu irmão praticamente rugiu.

- Se acalme filha, ele é um foragido, seus crimes lhe darão no mínimo prisão perpétua, acha mesmo que James se arriscaria a vir atrás de você?

- Aquele homem me odeia, Carlisle... – falou como se fosse óbvio. – Segundo aquele doente, arruinei a vida dele ao fugir e levar Maria comigo.

- Aquilo foi no Brasil, meu amor, James foi preso na Itália, não há como ele saber onde você está. – Edward dizia como se fosse óbvio. – Se acalme, não precisa ficar assim, ele não tem como encontrá-la.

- Tem certeza?

- Claro que tenho meu amor, além do mais, nos casamos em algumas semanas tá lembrada?

- Acha mesmo que é seguro?

- Edward tem razão Bella... – Jacob disse desta vez. – Só vim aqui para deixá-los de sobre aviso, não queria assustar você sua maluca!

- Eu não sou maluca!

- Claro que não! – o tom de Emmett foi irônico. – É a pessoa mais sensata que conheci! - todos prendiam o riso, inclusive Carlisle.

- Rosalie, mande seu marido calar a boca, ou a deixo viúva!

O fato de James Stuart estar foragido deixou a todos apreensivos, Edward estava ainda mais protetor com relação à noiva, já Cathy tentava não demonstrar o medo e a angustia que sentia se concentrando no casamento e em seu trabalho.

Os pesadelos voltaram, o que deixava Edward aflito, ele tentava fazê-la entender que não havia como James chegar até ela, mas o medo de Cathy não diminuía, na realidade ela temia que chegassem aos Cullen por culpa dela.

- Mas e se descobrirem Edward? Se descobrirem que eu sou Isabella Swan, o que faremos?

- Amor, nós já conversamos sobre isso, o FBI a colocou na casa dos Hanson, proteção a testemunha tá lembrada?

- Eu sei.

- Nos conhecemos e nos apaixonamos e ponto final, não há o que questionar, todos confirmarão isso.

- Nem todos! – Edward franziu o cenho.

- Victória! Ela sabe da verdade, me viu em Volterra e tenho certeza que me reconheceria se...

- Nem mesmo seu pai a reconheceu Bella. – Edward se arrependeu de suas palavras no momento em que as proferiu. – Desculpe. – pediu sinceramente.

- Você tem razão, nem mesmo ele me reconheceu.

- Esquece isso Bella, porque está assim, porque tanto medo? – ele a envolveu em seus braços.

-Aquela sensação voltou, acho que... Acho que estou ficando paranóica! – Edward sorriu revirando os olhos. – Às vezes tenho a sensação de estar sendo observada, toda vez que saio da enoteca tenho a mesma sensação. – aquilo deixou Edward alerta.

- Viu alguma coisa?

- Não, não sei se é só impressão, mas é tão forte que...

- Vou colocar dois dos meus homens de campana, vai se sentir mais segura?

- Não é preciso Edward, eu...

- Shh... Vou me sentir mais tranqüilo assim tá bem?

- Desculpe, devo estar um porre, não é?

- Não sua boba, só está insegura, e nervosa com a proximidade do casamento e tudo mais. – disse retirando uma mecha de cabelos que insistia em cair em seus olhos.

- É que sempre quando estou feliz, algo de ruim acontece... Tenho medo que...

- Não pense nisso, nada vai acontecer Bella, nos casaremos em oito dias, depois iremos para a ilha, você, Nessie e eu. – só a idéia de voltar para a ilha a deixava feliz.

- Não vejo a hora de me tornar a senhora Cullen.

-Em breve meu amor, muito em breve. –Edward disse antes de beijá-la.

**Dias depois...**

Como prometido, Edward havia colocado dois de seus homens para que acompanhassem Bella para onde quer que fosse, receberam ordens de se manterem distante, mesmo assim aquilo não agradou muito sua noiva. A jovem estava ansiosa, não imaginava que ficaria tão nervosa com a proximidade do casamento que seria em apenas três dias.

Alice já havia feito os últimos ajustes no vestido, e as provas enfim terminaram para seu completo alivio. Havia recebido a notícia de que os Giotto estavam a caminho, o casal Hanson fez questão de convidá-los para que se hospedassem em sua casa, já que Cathy vivera um tempo com eles em Siena, esta era a história que todos sustentavam.

Infelizmente Edward não pode acompanhar a noiva até o aeroporto, da outra vez que estiveram em Seattle, à estadia dos Giotto na mansão Cullen passou despercebido para todos, a não ser o FBI. Para todos os efeitos, o noivo seria apresentado à família que abrigou Catherine, sua noiva em sua estadia em Siena. Cathy não se conteve ao ver Caterina e Joseph, a jovem correu ao encontro dos dois os cobrindo de beijos.

- Come sei bella mia filglia. (Como você está linda minha filha.) – disse Joseph emocionado em revê-la. Cathy beijou-lhe as mãos, depois o rosto dele.

- Mi sentivo così tanto ti manca, tanto. (Senti tanta falta de vocês, tanta falta.)- dizia abraçada aos dois.

-Ho sentito che funziona con il vino, è vero?(Soube que trabalha com vinhos, é verdade?)- Joseph perguntou orgulhoso da jovem.

-Sì, io lavoro in un enoteca, io li prendere per incontrarla, so che ami il vino da Mondavi.( Sim, trabalho em uma enoteca, vou levá-los para conhecê-la. Sei que irá adorar o vinho dos Mondavi.)

Depois de cumprimentar Caterina, Maria e Ginno, seguiram para a mansão Hanson, apresentou Dora e o senador Phill aos Giotto, assim como a Maria e Ginno, quando a pequena Nessie os viu, ficou eufórica correndo para os braços de Joseph. Edward não demorou em estar com eles e Caterina se derreteu em elogios para ele.

- Dio santo, come estás bello! – Caterina dizia acariciando o rosto de Edward. – Nem creio que irão se casar, estoi tão contenta.

- Eu mal consigo acreditar que em três dias, ela será minha esposa, Caterina. – Cathy sorriu revirando os olhos. Dora e Phill ofereceram um jantar para os Giotto, os Cullen foram chamados e a noite não poderia ser mais agradável.

Edward sorriu ao ver a noiva contar empolgada para Joseph como era seu trabalho na enoteca e em como os vinhedos de Robert Mondavi eram excelentes, e não gostou nada em saber que a noiva iria levá-los a uma breve viagem a Napa Valley.

- Mas estamos a três dias do casamento, acha mesmo necessário ir a Napa? – aquilo realmente o incomodou.

- São somente uma hora e vinte de vôo, e podemos ir e voltar no mesmo dia, tudo está certo para o casamento e não há muito que eu possa fazer, certo?

-Só não acho seguro você ficar viajando pelo país as vésperas do casamento e...

-Tem certeza de que este é o único problema? Ou seria o fato de estarmos indo com Adam?- seu noivo semicerrou os olhos fechando a cara.

- Se questo ti provoca problemi, è meglio lasciare per un'altra figlia occasione. (Se isso for lhe causar problemas, é melhor deixar para outra ocasião, filha.)

-Non ti preoccupare, Joseph, non c'è nessun problema, c'è Edward? (Não se preocupe, Joseph, não há problema algum, há Edward?) – o olhar que a jovem lançou para o noivo não foi dos melhores.

- Non. (Não.) Non vi è alcun problema di Joseph, non preoucupe. – (Não há problema algum Joseph, não se preoucupe.) – um tempo depois Edward foi em direção a varanda, não lhe agradava em nada o fato de Bella ir para Napa, ainda mais com Adam. A jovem notou o quanto aquilo o afetou e foi falar com ele.

- Vai ficar bravo comigo? – disse passando seus braços ao redor dele, que estava debruçado sobre a marquise na varanda.

- Não estou bravo, mas sabe o quanto me incomoda ter Adam perto de você e...

- Porque ao invés de ficar com esse bico enorme, não vem com a gente e simplesmente curti? – Edward virou-se de frente para ela.

- Não sei não...

- Venha... – a jovem insistiu. – Nessie pode vir conosco, conhece Napa?

- Só de nome.

- Sei que vai adorar e eu adoraria ter você comigo. – Edward sorriu lhe acariciando a face.

- Tem certeza disto?

- Absoluta, venha conosco e garanto que não irá se arrepender senhor Masen. – a jovem o provocou deixando sua voz extremamente sexy.

- E o que tem em mente, senhorita Swan? – Edward sussurrou em seu ouvido mordendo-lhe de leve o lóbulo da orelha, sentindo o corpo de Bella estremecer.

- Espere e verás. – disse do mesmo modo, e foi à vez dele estremecer, Edward a apertou ainda mais contra si, tomando seus lábios em um beijo urgente e completamente apaixonado.

- Sabe que vou cobrar, não sabe?

- E pagarei com todo o prazer.

- Tem noção do quanto isso foi sexy?

- Foi?

-Muito! – Edward voltou a beijá-la novamente.

Bella ligou para Adam e acertou tudo para a viagem, se encontrariam na enoteca, a qual a jovem queria mostrar a Joseph. Depois de tudo acertado se despediu dos Cullen, e de seu noivo que não passaria a noite com ela.

Na manhã seguinte aprontou suas coisas e as de Nessie, Joseph, Caterina, Maria e Ginno saíram com ela e a pequena assim que tomaram seu café da manhã.

- Bom dia Adam, este é Joseph, Joseph Giotto foi com ele e Ginno... – disse apontando para o rapaz. - Que aprendi tudo que sei.

- E 'un piacere conoscerla, signore Joseph, Catherine dice lunga di voi e la vostra vigna.( É um prazer conhecê-lo senhor Joseph, Catherine fala muito do senhor e de seu vinhedo.) – Adam dizia ao cumprimentá-lo.

- Esta é Caterina, sua esposa, estão casados a mais de cinqüenta anos, acredita?

- Come Caterina vai? E 'un piacere conoscerti. (Como vai Caterina? É um prazer conhecê-la.)

- Ma que bello ragazzo! – disparou a senhora. Sei molto bello, mio giovane. (É muito belo, meu jovem.)

- Grazie. – Adam agradeceu.

- Esta é Maria, minha amiga e seu namorado Ginno, ele trabalha no vinhedo de Joseph.

- Prazer em conhecê-la... – Adam a cumprimentou respeitosamente, para sua surpresa. – Ginno, deve entender bastante de vinho, certo?

- Um pouco. – o rapaz respondeu dando de ombros. Adam os acompanhou e mostrou a eles a enoteca, ficou encantado com Joseph e seu conhecimento, não poupou elogios à jovem Catherine, o que deixou o italiano orgulhoso dela, assim como Caterina.

Edward chegou no horário marcado, para desagrado de Adam, todos seguiram para o aeroporto particular, já que iriam de jatinho para Napa Valley. A conversa girou em torno de vinhos e o casamento que estava por vir.

Todos foram muito bem recebidos pela família Mondavi, Robert se identificou de imediato com Joseph, eles, Ginno, Maria, Adam, Edward e Cathy, saíram pela imensa propriedade. Já Caterina ficou com Nessie e a esposa de Robert, Margrit.

Almoçaram com os Mondavi, visitaram outras partes da propriedade, Edward e Cathy receberam de presente, uma caixa com nove garrafas de vinhos, um de cada tipo. Os noivos agradeceram a lembrança, Joseph e Ginno, ganharam um estojo com o vinho de sua preferência e Joseph saiu com a promessa de lhe enviar, uma amostra de seus vinhos.

O dia havia sido maravilhoso, e a jovem Cathy não poderia estar mais feliz, o que deixou Edward feliz. A jovem foi para a mansão dos Hanson, havia marcado um encontro com Edward, logo mais. Aprontou-se e as oito em ponto ele estava lá para apanhá-la, iria finalmente mostrar a ela seu presente de casamento que estava pronto e rogava para que a jovem gostasse.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	30. Chapter 26

**Faz tempo que não posto esta, mas aqui está! **

**Gostaria de explicar que as fics estavam prontas, mas ao revisá-las**

**percebi que estavam muito corridas e curtinhas, só acho que vocês merecem algo de qualidade **

**como as que eu gosto de ler! **

**Beijocas pessoal, e até o próximo! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXVI**

- E ai? Se divertiu hoje? – Cathy provocou o noivo assim que entrou no carro.

- Tudo bem, tenho que admitir, que foi bem melhor do que eu esperava, foi um dia maravilhoso, graças a você, meu amor! – a jovem estalou a língua revirando os olhos.

- Posso saber para onde estamos indo? – perguntou sem entender a insistência dele em saírem depois do dia intenso que tiveram.

- Depois do jantar vou levá-la a um lugar muito, mas muito especial. – o sorriso da jovem ficou ainda maior.

- O que tem em mente, Edward?

- Não vou dizer, é surpresa!

- Sabe... Não me dou muito bem com surpresas, porque não me conta logo? – disse se consumindo de curiosidade.

- Desta irá gostar, tenho certeza. – Edward disse confiante.

- Se você diz, vou confiar em você. – Cathy não insistiu mais, sabia que não conseguiria arrancar nada dele. O jantar foi delicioso, e a conversa girou em torno do casamento que estava por vir.

- Quer mais alguma coisa?- Edward perguntou antes de pedir a conta.

- Não, estou bem, podemos ir se quiser.

- Ótimo! – Cathy não deixou de notar no quanto seu noivo estava ansioso e um tanto nervoso, diria. No caminho de volta notou que estavam indo em direção a mansão Cullen, iria perguntar algo a ele, quando Edward virou de repente entrando em uma estradinha, como a que levava a mansão.

- Que lugar é este? – perguntou apreensiva.

- É somente um lugar que eu quero lhe mostrar. – disse estacionando diante da belíssima casa.

- Mas é uma casa? – disparou confusa. – Quer dizer, uma casa enorme! - Edward sorriu saindo do carro, dando a volta para abrir-lhe a porta.

- E o que achou? – perguntou envolvendo a cintura da jovem a trazendo pra si.

- É belíssima! Olha pro tamanho disso, de quem é?

- É sua! Nossa! – Edward sussurrou em seu ouvido, a jovem estancou, o assustando. – Bella? Amor o que foi? – perguntou realmente preocupado.

- O que? – sua voz não passou de um sussurro.

- Eu a comprei já tem um tempinho, queria te fazer uma surpresa, é o meu presente de casamento, pra você!

- Mas é uma casa enorme!

- Eu sei, é bem espaçosa, Nessie terá muito espaço, assim como nossos outros filhos.

- Outros? – disparou com os olhos arregalados. – Quantos mais vai querer ter?

- Eu estive pensando em uns três, mas se achar que é muito, podemos simplesmente treinar. – disse sacudindo as sobrancelhas.

- Safado! É sério que quer mais três?

-Estou brincando sua boba, venha, espero que goste de tudo, Alice e minha mãe se empenharam muito! –Edward disse a conduzindo para a entrada, abriu a porta da frente e a pegou nos braços antes de entrarem.

- Isso não é só depois de casados? – Cathy perguntou divertida.

- Somos praticamente casados, falta muito pouco! – argumentou beijando-lhe a ponta do nariz. – Bem vinda ao lar, futura senhora Cullen.

- Masen Cullen... – a jovem o corrigiu. – Serei a senhora Masen Cullen. – Edward sorriu orgulhoso a beijando em seguida.

- Sim, senhora Masen Cullen. – disse a colocando no chão.

Os olhos da jovem percorreram a sala de estar já devidamente mobiliada, tudo estava simplesmente perfeito, nem mesmo em seus sonhos poderia imaginar algo assim. – Minha mãe e Alice trabalharam arduamente para deixa-la ao nosso gosto, o que achou? – perguntou ansioso.

- É perfeita! – Bella foi até o enorme sofá deslizando sua mão pelo tecido, sentando-se em seguida. – Nem em meus sonhos mais loucos imaginei algo assim, tão...

- Tão? – Edward perguntou ansioso.

- Tão perfeito!

- Ainda temos muito que ver... – Edward sussurrou em seu ouvido. – Venha, esta é nossa sala de jantar. – disse a levando para o outro cômodo. A jovem o seguiu olhando fascinada para tudo, ainda lhe custava acreditar que em alguns dias, aquela seria a sua casa, sua e de Edward.

Ele lhe mostrava empolgado cada cômodo da casa, a cozinha, sala de vídeo, biblioteca, onde estava seu belíssimo Stenway, que ficava na mansão.

- Uau! Que piano lindo!

- É meu, Esme e Carlisle me deram quando tinha quinze anos.

- Você nunca me disse que tocava piano. – Cathy disse deslizando sua mão por ele. – É lindo!

- Confesso que há muito tempo não toco, é algo que gosto de fazer sozinho, por isso o coloquei aqui.

- Gostaria de vê-lo tocando.

-Prometo que tocarei, mas não hoje... – prometeu lhe acariciando a face, depositou um beijo cálido nos lábios. – Agora venha, ainda temos o andar de cima. – disse a puxando para fora da sala.

- Que porta é esta? – a jovem perguntou curiosa.

- Ela leva a parte debaixo, onde fica a lavanderia, a adega.

- Temos uma adega? – Edward sorriu com a expressão de Cathy.

- Sim, quer dar uma olhada? – a jovem assentiu com os olhos brilhantes.

Ao abrir a porta Edward tocou o interruptor, que iluminou a escada, conduziu sua noiva até lá embaixo. De um lado focava a lavanderia, muito bem equipada e do outro uma charmosa adega, Edward afastou a porta de vidro, ao entrar Cathy notou a mudança de temperatura.

- É climatizada!

- É linda, todas essas bebidas são suas?

- Eu as guardava na adega do meu pai, a maioria são presentes, alguns eu mesmo comprei. – disse dando de ombros.

-Ficou perfeita!

- Que bom que gostou, agora o que acha de conhecer os quartos? – a jovem mordeu os lábios ao notar as intenções por detrás daquelas palavras, estava claro em seu olhar e seu sorriso maroto.

- Uma excelente ideia. – a casa possuía quatro suítes, além da principal é claro, Edward indicou os quartos de hóspedes que ficava um de frente para o outro, do lado esquerdo do corredor indicou o banheiro social que ficava diante a escada.

- Deste lado fica mais uma quarto de hóspedes e a suíte de Nessie. – disse abrindo a porta.

- Oh meu Deus! Foi o que Cathy conseguiu dizer ao ver o quarto todo decorado em tons pastéis, Havia um berço grande e uma cama, o enorme urso e o Snoop estavam lá, o closet da pequena estava repleto de roupas. A jovem reconheceu algumas fotos que estavam em porta retratos espalhadas pela casa. Fotos dela e Edward, de Nessie, do casal Giotto, Maria, claro que as que estavam no andar debaixo eram mais recentes, já as do quarto de Nessie era do tempo que passou na Itália. – Está tudo perfeito!

- Esta é a nossa suíte. – Edward sussurrou em seu ouvido antes de abrir a porta, a jovem ofegou ao ver a imensa cama de dossel, como a que havia em seu quarto na ilha. A suíte era enorme, havia um closet imenso, uma parte toda dedicada a ela e a outra a ele, havia um anexo por dentro que levava ao banheiro que também era grande. A pia com duas cubas, o reservado, no Box, havia um banco de mármore, e ao lado uma banheira linda.

- O que achou? – novamente Edward sussurrou em seu ouvido, colando seu corpo ao dela.

- Deve ter custado uma fortuna! – ele sorriu revirando os olhos.

- Não foi isso que perguntei!

-É maravilhosa, muito, mas muito além das minhas expectativas, quando eu disse uma casa, não imaginei uma mansão.

- A casa é grande admito, mas está longe de ser uma mansão. – disse divertido.

- Talvez para os parâmetros Cullen, mas para os parâmetros Swan é uma mansão sim.

- Você é mesmo maluquinha, sabia?

- Mal posso crer que em dois dias estaremos morando aqui.

- Hmmm... Acredito que vá levar mais alguns dias. – a jovem o olhou confusa.

- Por quê?

- Esqueceu que ainda tem a lua de mel? – suas mãos deslizaram pela cintura da jovem, a trazendo ainda mais pra junto de si, mordiscou o lóbulo de sua orelha em uma provocação deliciosa, Cathy conteve um gemido ao sentir o quanto estava excitado.

- E o que acha de começarmos agora? – sua voz saiu rouca de excitação, Edward tomou seus lábios em um beijo voraz suas mãos eram urgentes no corpo de Cathy, livrando-se do vestido e as delas não estavam muito diferentes. Arfou ao sentir o colchão macio em suas costas e o corpo de Edward pesar sobre o seu, aquilo a excitou ainda mais.

Soltou um gemido audível ao senti-lo preenche-la por completo, amaram-se noite adentro, de várias formas e por várias vezes, adormeceram completamente nus e enroscados um no outro. Pela manhã depois de um belo banho a jovem deixou tudo como estava e Edward a levou para a casa dos Hanson.

- Bom, segundo sua irmã, nos veremos somente no altar agora! – Edward disse ao se despedir dela.

- Receio que sim, eu serei a de branco, não se esqueça disso! – ele riu a apertando contra si.

- Mal posso esperar, amanhã será minha pra sempre.

- Pra sempre. – ele a beijou com sofreguidão, e com relutância se apartou dela.

- Estarei lá no altar, te esperando!

- No horário combinado, estarei lá, não se preocupe.

- Não se atrase!

- Não vou!

A mansão Hanson estava cheia de gente, era um entra e sai de gente, trabalhadores da empresa responsável pela organização e montagem de tudo. Da sacada de seu quarto, a jovem via o altar sem montado na parte dos fundos da casa, no imenso jardim, mas ao lado a imensa tenda onde receberiam os convidados.

Voltou sua atenção para o vestido que estava no manequim, era uma verdadeira obra de arte criada por sua irmã, havia ficado perfeito em seu corpo, moldando suas curvas com tamanha perfeição, era sofisticado segundo Alice, adequado para uma cerimonia mais intima, assim como o vestido das madrinhas em tom lavanda.

A jovem mal conseguiu dormir, estava muito ansiosa e agitada, o grande dia finalmente havia chegado e Cathy estava uma pilha de nervos. As madrinhas logo cedo invadiram seu quarto, comandadas por Alice é claro, a primeira coisa que ordenou foi que a irmã tomasse um banho que logo Pete chegaria com sua equipe. E lá estava a jovem, imersa um uma banheira cheia de sais. Alice havia proibido terminantemente a saída de Cathy de seu quarto, tudo era levado até ela, durante horas passou por uma seção de depilação, fez cabelo, unhas, maquiagem.

- Pronto! – anunciou Pete dando o toque final, a jovem se olhou no espelho e mal pode crer no que via, seus cabelos estavam presos em uma trança desfiada, a maquiagem estava perfeita, tudo estava perfeito. – Está linda!

- Tome! – ouviu Caterina dizer a Pete, ela lhe estendeu algo.

- O que é isso? – Cathy perguntou curiosa.

- Está na minha família há anos... – disse lhe estendendo a joia, era um pente todo trabalhado. – Era de minha avó, ela usou em seu casamento, assim como minha mãe, usei no meu casamento, espero que ele lhe traga sorte, como trouxe a mim.

- É lindo Caterina, mas não sei se posso...

- Claro que pode, eu o estou dando a você, minha filha. – a jovem a abraçou apertado, ficou realmente tocada, mas não ousou chorar, ou Pete a mataria.

- Você precisa de uma coisa emprestada, certo? – Alice disse também emocionada. – Então aqui está. – disse lhe estendendo uma caixinha.

- O que é isto?

- São meus brincos, papai os deu pra mim quando completei dezesseis anos, ficarão perfeitos com o vestido.

- Mas Alice...

- Tem que ter uma coisa emprestada, é a regra, uma coisa antiga, uma emprestada e uma nova. – disparou em um folego só.

- Aqui está. – Rosalie lhe entendeu uma caixa aveludada, havia um laço nela com um papel dobrado. – Edward pediu para que entregasse a você.

- Mas o que...

- Abra!- sua cunhada pediu ardendo de curiosidade, a jovem desfez o laço pegando o papel, era um bilhete com a letra de Edward.

Espero que aceite, ele pertenceu a minha mãe Elizabeth,

sei que ficará lindo em você, tanto quanto ficava nela.

Te amo, nos vemos em breve!

Seu futuro marido

Edward.

Cathy abriu a caixa e mal conseguia fechar a boca ao ver a belíssima gargantilha em pequeninos brilhantes com um pingente em forma de coração.

- Uau! – soltou Rosalie. – É o coração de diamante.

- Isso é um diamante? – os olhos da jovem praticamente saltaram.

- Sim, ao que parece o pai dele mandou confeccioná-lo especialmente para a mãe de Edward, ela o usava o tempo todo.

- Isso deve valer uma fortuna. – disparou Alice.

- Tem um valor inestimável para Edward, ele mal nos deixava vê-lo. – a jovem tocou o colar sentindo sua garganta fechar tamanha emoção que sentia.

- Aquele ragazzo te ama veramente, bambina. – Caterina disse ao lado dela.

- Sei disso Caterina, e eu o amo, pode acreditar.

Assim que colocou o vestido, Pete prendeu sua trança com o pente que Caterina lhe deu, colocando em seguida os brincos de Alice e por último o colar que Edward havia lhe dado.

- Uau! – Pete soltou ao olhar para o reflexo da jovem. – Você está uma linda, realmente linda!

- Obrigada Pete, por tudo!

- Não por isso minha linda, não por isso. – a porta que levava ao quarto de Nessie foi aberta e dela saiu sua pequena com seu lindo vestido lavanda, estava de mãos dadas com Rosalie que estava muito bonita com seu vestido. Logo Alice e Maria se juntaram a elas, todas impecavelmente belas.

- Você está um encanto filha, vou buscar Joseph. – Caterina disse lhe dando um beijo antes de sair, ouviram batidas na porta e a mesma se abrir levemente.

- Podemos dar uma espiadinha? – Dora pediu colocando a cabeça pra dentro do quarto, Cathy estalou a língua revirando os olhos.

- Entre Dora.

- Oh meu Deus! – Esme e ela soltaram em uníssono. – Olha só pra você.

- Está tão linda, imagino quando Edward a vir. – disse emocionada.

- Como ele está? – a jovem perguntou preocupada.

- Agitado, nervoso, ansioso como nunca o vi. – todas riram e Cathy sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- E se demorar mais um pouco, o pobre será capaz de fazer um buraco no altar. – completou Dora.

- Já estamos prontas. – Cathy respondeu prontamente, também não via a hora de vê-lo, a atenção de todas foi para a porta ao ouvirem uma leve batida.

- Avere una persona qui che vogliono parlare con te, figlia mia.( Tem uma pessoa aqui querendo falar com você, minha filha.) - Caterina disse ao abrir a porta.

- Quem é? – Alice indagou estranhando o fato.

- Sou eu! – os olhos dela praticamente saltaram ao ver a figura do pai, Cathy não estava muito diferente, assim como o restante ali.

- Pai o que quer aqui? – disparou Alice indo até ele que tinha os olhos fixos em Catherine.

- Só preciso de alguns minutos, por favor, Isabella!

- O que deu no senhor pai, o nome dela é Catherine e...

- Não precisa mentir pra mim Alice, achou mesmo que eu não reconheceria minha própria filha?- disse sem se importar com os demais ali.

- Pai!

- Como soube? – a jovem disse quando encontrou a voz.

- Pouco antes do casamento de Alice, está bem diferente admito, mas...

- O que quer aqui?

- Acho melhor deixa-los a sós. – Esme pediu apontando o quarto anexo.

- Não! Ninguém sai daqui, todos dentro deste quarto sabem a verdade, fiquem, por favor. – sua voz era implorativa e Esme simplesmente assentiu indo pra junto da neta. – Quem mais sabe? – perguntou voltando sua atenção para Charlie, Anne sabe?

- Não... – se apressou em dizer. – Ela nem desconfia.

- Menos mal, sabe que sua mulher me odeia e...

- Ela não sabe, lhe dou a minha palavra.

- O que quer aqui?

- Só queria ver você, estou tão feliz que esteja bem, não sabe o quanto fiquei preocupado, sem saber o que havia acontecido com você e...

- Porque preocupado? Pensei que se sentisse aliviado? Afinal, se livrou de um fardo, não é mesmo.

- Bella! – Esme, Dora e Caterina a repreendeu em uníssono.

- Ele é seu pai, filha. – Dora disse com pena de Charlie.

- E só se lembrou disto agora? – retrucou Bella. – Nos não temos nada pra falar Charlie, não agora, não hoje e acredito que nunca teremos, durante anos você simplesmente ignorou minha existência por causa daquela insuportável da sua mulher... Acredito que seja melhor continuar assim, para o bem de todos nós.

-Sei que errei filha, mas...

- Isabella Swan, não existe mais Charlie, consegue compreender? Há muita coisa em jogo aqui, preciso proteger minha filha, minha irmã, a família do meu futuro marido...

- Eu só gostaria de dizer que estou feliz por estar bem, e que está linda e que minha neta é a coisa mais linda que já vi. – a voz do homem saiu embargada.

- Se o senhor algum dia amou minha mãe de verdade, eu lhe rogo Charlie Brandon, não diga nada a Anne... Finalmente estou conseguindo me reerguer depois de tudo que houve, por favor, não diga nada.

- Jamais direi algo que comprometa você minha filha, jamais. – ele deu um passo hesitante em sua direção.

- A convivência entre nós será inevitável, já que o único ela que nos uni é Alice, por ela... Entenda bem, somente pela minha irmã é que permito sua aproximação da minha filha.

- Compreendo! Posso lhe dar um abraço?

- O que? – aquele pedido a pegou de surpresa.

- Um abraço, gostaria de pelo menos poder dar um abraço em minha filha, no dia do seu casamento. – Bella olhou para a irmã sem saber o que fazer, Alice assentiu lhe incentivando, a jovem abriu os braços e Charlie se aproximou hesitante, a abraçou apertado e levou algum tempo para Isabella reagir. Ele nunca a tinha abraçado daquela forma tão carinhosa, aos poucos foi se rendendo e retribuiu ao abraço do pai, a cena emocionou a todos, inclusive Pete que tinha os olhos marejados. – Desejo que seja muito feliz minha filha, você mais do que ninguém merece isso.

- Obrigada, eu serei!

- Sim, você será, porque é forte e decidida e linda, como sua mãe. – Charlie disse lhe acariciando o rosto, ele depositou um beijo na testa da jovem saindo em seguida, visivelmente emocionado.

- Caramba, por essa eu não esperava! – Rosalie soltou assim que o homem saiu.

-Nem eu! – disse Alice ainda chocada. – Ele não me disse nada, sempre agiu como se... Como...

- De certa forma é melhor assim, Alice. – Esme disse indo para junto de Cathy. – Sua irmã está certa, há muito em jogo aqui.

- Desculpem, mas o noivo já deve ter perfurado o chão a esta altura. – lembrou Maria.

- Vou acalmá-lo, você tem razão minha jovem. – Dora disse saindo porta afora.

**Enquanto isso no lado de fora da mansão Hanson...**

Edward andava de um lado para outro olhando no relógio a cada segundo.

- Acalme-se irmão, porque está tão nervoso?

- Ela está atrasada! - cuspiu entre os dentes para Jasper.

- Fica frio mano, noiva se atrasa mesmo! – disse Emmett entre risos. – Veja pelo lado bom, ela não fugiu com Adam, ele tá bem ali. – Edward lhe lançou um olhar mortal.

- Cala essa boca seu animal, você só fala besteira! – ralhou Jasper.

- Com licença... Com licença... – ouviram alguém dizer passando pelos convidados, era Dora, Edward sentiu um calafrio na espinha.

- Desculpem, mas a noiva vai se atrasar um pouquinho. – disse discretamente para os três.

- O que houve? Ela está bem? – a mulher notou o desespero no tom de Edward.

- Sim filho, ela está bem, só houve um pequeno contratempo.

- Contratempo? Que contratempo? – rebateu, Dora bufou o puxando para longe dali.

- Acalme-se Edward! – exigiu tentando ajeitar sua gravata. – Sua noiva recebeu uma visita inesperada e...

- Que visita? Eu vou lá!

- O senhor não vai a lugar algum, acalme-se! – o tom de Dora foi firme. – Charlie Brandon esteve lá.

- Mas o que ele foi fazer lá?

- Ao que parece o homem sabia da verdade... Compreende?

- Como descobriu?

- Segundo ele desde antes do casamento de Alice, depois sua noiva vai te contar, pode imaginar como isso mexeu com ela, não pode? – ele somente assentiu. – Ótimo, agora volte pra lá e coloque um sorriso nessa cara. – novamente ele assentiu voltando para o seu lugar.

- O que tá rolando? – Emm perguntou assim que o irmão voltou.

- Depois eu conto. – seu olhar recaiu sobre a figura de Charlie que havia acabado de se juntar a esposa, Edward se perguntava o que haveria acontecido lá em cima?

Isabella se recompôs com a ajuda de Pete, sorriu ao ver Joseph entrar no quarto, ele vestia um terno charmoso.

- Wow, ti guardano, è un gatto enorme! (Uau, olha só pra você, está um tremendo gato!). –

- Madre di Dio, si dispone di questa bellissima, una vera principessa! (Mãe de Deus, você éstá belissima, uma verdadeira princesa!) – a jovem estalou a língua revirando os olhos. - Ora di lasciare perché il suo ragazzo in attesa.( Agora vamos, porque seu noivo a espera.)

- Si Joseph, vamos.

A atenção de todos se voltou para a entrada do corredor ao soar das primeiras notas da marcha nupcial, Edward sentiu seu estômago se comprimir, seu coração batia tão forte e tão acelerado que temia que o mesmo saltasse pela boca. Nunca em sua vida sentiu-se tão nervoso, sorriu ao ver sua pequena princesa entre Alice e Rosalie, Maria estava logo atrás delas.

Sua filha abriu um enorme sorriso ao vê-lo, desta vez caminhou direitinho seguindo as tias e Maria, tinha que admitir que as três estavam lindas, Alice havia caprichado, aliás tudo estava simplesmente perfeito. Sua atenção foi para onde todos olhavam, sua boca entreabriu ao ver a beleza de sua futura esposa, que entrava a passos lentos demais, mas ela tinha que acompanhar o ritmo de Joseph.

Assim que entrou no corredor, o olhar da jovem encontrou os de Edward, naquele exato momento gostaria que Joseph pudesse caminhar mais rápido. Seu futuro marido estava absurdamente lindo naquele meio fraque, devastadoramente lindo, pensava ela sem desviar um só momento de seu olhar.

- Ecco la sua futura moglie, il suo amore e il rispetto di lei, ogni giorno della vostra vita ed essere felice.( Aqui está sua futura esposa, ame-a e respeite-a, a cada dia de sua vida e serão felizes.) – Joseph disse ao entrega-la a Edward.

- Gracie, Joseph! – ele o agradeceu abraçando o velho amigo. , que se juntou a esposa. – Você está... – Edward tentava encontrar a palavra certa para defini-la. – Linda, absurdamente linda.

- Já se olhou no espelho? – a jovem retrucou, Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça, levando sua mão aos lábios, notou que sua noiva estava tremula.

A cerimonia seguiu e ambos estavam visivelmente emocionados, finalmente havia chegado a hora dos votos.

- Eu, Edward Anthony Cullen, recebo você Catherine Dwyer como minha esposa, para amar –te e respeitar-te por todos os dias da minha vida.

- Eu, Catherine Dwyer recebo você Edward Anthony Cullen como meu esposo, para amá-lo e respeitá-lo todos os dias da minha vida.

- Façam seus votos. – o juiz de paz, disse a Edward.

- Meus votos? – perguntou nervoso. – Cathy... – em sua mente o nome Isabella saia cada vez que ele pronunciava Catherine. – Antes de te conhecer, eu acreditava que tinha tudo em minha vida pra ser feliz, mas eu não tinha nada pra comparar. Dai você entrou na minha vida de forma tão inusitada... De repente percebi o quanto meu mundo era vazio e sem sentido e quanto eu precisava de você... Eu simplesmente amo tudo em você Cathy... Amo o modo como me desafia, como ninguém jamais desafiou, assim como o jeito que me olha, como jamais outra me olhou... Amo o jeito que você me ama, porque sei que nenhuma outra jamais me amou assim, te amo! – Edward deslizou a aliança por seu dedo, beijando-a em seguida, as lágrimas escorriam grossas pelo rosto da jovem que sibilou um eu te amo, pra ele.

- Eu... Ainda me custa acreditar que isso esteja acontecendo! – Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça e Alice revirou os olhos. – Quando nos conhecemos eu pensei que você fosse um sonho distante, daqueles impossíveis de se alcançar e, no entanto hoje estamos aqui, nos casando! Você me ensinou tanto, me ensinou a amar, confiar, entre tantas outras coisas... Eu amo absolutamente tudo em você, amo esse teus olhos verdes, tão lindos e tão intensos assim como o jeito que me olha, amo essa tua boca sexy e o modo como me beija... Amo o homem maravilhoso que você é, eu te amo Edward da pontinha do pé até o ultimo fio desse teu cabelo bagunçado e incrivelmente charmoso. – risos romperam por todo o lado. – Eu simplesmente te amo, e vou amar a cada dia pelo resto da minha vida. – disse por fim deslizando a aliança por seu dedo.

- Eu voz declaro marido e mulher, pode beijar a noiva! – ao ouvir aquilo, Edward puxou Cathy pela cintura segurando firme sua nuca e a beijou, era um beijo intenso e completamente apaixonado, palmas e assovios romperam e ambos se apartaram ofegantes.

- Olá senhora Cullen? – disse apertando a jovem contra si.

- Olá senhor meu marido! – Edward soltou uma gargalhada gostosa, erguendo-a do chão a rodopiando, estava feliz, simplesmente feliz.

Os primeiros a cumprimentar os noivos foram os padrinhos, Alice estava feliz pela irmã, e sua felicidade incomodou sua mãe, que não via o casamento com bons olhos.

- Não sei por que Alice está tão feliz... – disparou ao lado do marido. – Edward Cullen merecia coisa melhor.

- Porque tanta implicância Anne? Catherine é uma excelente garota, eles se amam, pare de se intrometer na vida dos outros, e deixe sua filha em paz, Alice tem o direito de gostar de quem ela quiser!

- Credo! O que deu em você homem?

- Estou farto desta sua mania... - revidou no mesmo tom. – Preocupe-se com a sua vida e deixe a dos outros em paz. – Anne tinha os olhos saltados, jamais o marido havia falado com ela naquele tom e daquela forma.

**Enquanto isso...**

O casal era cumprimentado por Rosalie e Emmett.

- Seja bem vinda à família Cathy. – o grandão disse a envolvendo em seus braços a tirando do chão.

- Estou feliz por você meu irmão. – Rosalie disse ao abraçar Edward.

- Obrigada por tudo Rose. – a loira estalou a língua.

- Irmã são pra isso seu bobo, Emmett, será que dá pra coloca-la no chão! – ralhou com o marido como se falasse com uma criança, Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça. Foram cumprimentados por Maria e Ginno, Esme e Carlisle, Dora e Phill, Joseph e Caterina.

- Olha só pra você! – Jacob disse ao se aproximar do casal. – Está linda!

- Obrigada, e obrigada por vir. – a jovem agradeceu abraçando-o.

- Desejo que seja feliz sua maluca, do fundo do meu coração.

- Eu serei Jake, com ele ao meu lado eu serei. – o rapaz assentiu estalando um beijo na testa de Cathy, para desagrado de seu marido.

- A magoe e vai se ver comigo, estamos entendidos? – Cathy revirou os olhos se perguntando quando aqueles dois se entenderiam?

- Não se preocupe Black, isso não vai acontecer.

- Assim espero! - disse ao sair Cathy soltou um gemido ao ver que Anne se aproximava com Charlie Brandon.

- Eu soube. – Edward sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- O que?

- Dora me contou o que houve. – se apressou em dizer. – Sinto muito.

- Depois te conto tudo. – ele assentiu sorrindo para Anne.

- Meus parabéns Edward, foi uma cerimonia linda. – os olhos de Charlie estavam fixos na jovem, e Edward não deixou aquilo passar.

- Obrigado Anne. – agradeceu depois de receber um abraço caloroso.

- Meus parabéns querida, afinal, conseguiu agarrar o melhor partido da cidade! – Cathy engoliu a vontade de revidar a altura, mas mordeu a própria língua.

- Pra você ver, e ele é louco por mim, dá pra acreditar? – Edward segurou o riso, a mulher semicerrou os olhos com um sorriso amarelo nos lábios.

- Parabéns meu jovem, espero que cuide muito bem dela! – seu tom foi baixo e discreto.

- Não se preocupe Charlie, Cathy é tudo pra mim, não se preocupe, daria a minha vida por ela. – o homem assentiu o abraçando.

- Parabéns minha jovem, será que posso abraça-la? – novamente Cathy foi pega de surpresa, assentiu sem jeito o abraçando de volta. – Seja feliz minha filha, muito feliz. - ouviu o homem sussurrar em seu ouvido.

- Eu serei, não se preocupe. – disse da mesma forma.

- Tudo bem?- Edward perguntou assim que o casal se afastou.

- Estou, não se preocupe, estou muito bem e feliz, como jamais pensei ser possível. – ele não resistiu e a puxou pra si enlaçando sua cintura.

- Me sinto da mesma forma... – roçou seus lábios aos dela, colando suas testas. – Eu te amo tanto senhora Cullen.

- Pois eu te amo mais, senhor meu marido, todinho meu.

- Completamente seu. – afirmou a beijando, apartaram-se com um limpar de garganta feminino, era Kate.

- Uau! Quem diria... Edward Cullen casado!

- Pra você ver! – respondeu constrangido.

- Infelizmente terão que encontrar outra diversão, lamento! – Cathy disparou semicerrando os olhos para a moça. – Edward Cullen está fora do mercado, se é que me entende.

- Perfeitamente! Desejo que sejam felizes.

- Nós seremos, pode apostar todas suas fichas nisto. – afirmou ainda abraçada ao marido. – Aproveite a noite querida!

- Não precisava ter falado assim com ela. – seu marido a repreendeu.

- Tenha uma coisinha em mente senhor Cullen, você é meu marido e não vou permitir que essas suas... Essas suas "amigas" fiquem em cima de você ouviu bem? Pode esquecer meu caro! Você é meu e não vou dividi-lo com ninguém, estamos entendidos?

- Ciumenta! – a jovem semicerrou os olhos e Edward riu voltando a puxá-la pra si. – Minha esposa ciumenta e linda. – disse antes de voltar a beijá-la.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	31. Chapter 27

**Depois de incontatáveis problemas com o meu pc, **

**aqui estou eu de volta! Me desculpem pelo atraso e a bagunça! **

**Beijos e por favorzinho, digam o que estão achando da estória, Ok? **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXVII**

Depois de cumprimentar vários dos convidados presentes, Carmem e Eleazar se aproximaram, o que deixou Catherine tensa.

- Meus parabéns Edward, finalmente encontrou alguém que colocasse rédeas em você. – provocou em um tom divertido ao abraça-lo.

- Pra você ver Carmem, bastou um olhar e ela me tinha por completo! – disse no mesmo tom.

- Parabéns minha jovem! – Cathy sorriu para a mulher somente, sua vontade era de manda-la as favas junto com a filha!

- Meu jovem amigo, tem ideia da fila de garotas chorando lá fora? - brincou Eleazar, Edward revirou os olhos ao ser quase esmagado em um abraço.

"_**Sua filha provavelmente encabece a fila!"**_ – Cathy respondeu mentalmente.

- Mas olha pra isso, não o culpo meu jovem, ela é mesmo um encanto! – novamente a jovem forçou um sorriso.

- Obrigada? – Cathy se perguntava se aquilo foi um elogio.

- Desculpe por isso, acredito que ele já esteja alto. – disse de forma sussurrada, notou o quanto sua esposa estava desconfortável.

- Você é mesmo um cara de muita sorte Cullen... – a atenção dos noivos foi para Adam Mondavi que enlaçava a cintura de uma loira estonteantemente linda. – Sua esposa é uma mulher e tanto.

- O que faz aqui Mondavi? – Edward cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Querem parar vocês dois! – Cathy ralhou olhando de um para o outro.

- Gostaria de dizer que estou feliz por vocês, mas estaria mentindo! – Adam disse ao segurar a mão de Catherine. – Mas quem sabe um dia você cai em si e se de conta de que há algo melhor que o Cullen. – Edward fez menção em responder, mas sua esposa o deteve.

- Não há a menor possibilidade disto acontecer Adam, lamento.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta e sabe por quê? - o homem somente meneou a cabeça. – Porque não existe nada melhor do que Edward, absolutamente nada. – a gargalhada de Edward irritou Adam profundamente.

- Vamos gata! – disse para sua acompanhante ao sair.

- Acho que nunca vou entendê-lo, com uma mulher tão linda ao seu lado...

-Às vezes você é tão inocente... – a jovem franziu o cenho. – Ela provavelmente está sendo paga pra estar com ele.

- Nâaoo! – disse estendendo a palavra.

- Vai por mim, conheço o tipo.

- Disto não tenho duvidas, deste e mais tantos outros. – retrucou semicerrando os olhos.

- Absurda!

- Babaca!

- Gostosa!

- Edward! – ralhou corando.

- É por isso que eu te amo, sabia?

- Só por isso? – Cathy fez bico.

- Deixa isso acabar e eu lhe mostro pelo que mais. – seu tom foi extremamente sexy e a jovem mordeu os lábios com força, sentindo o fogo lhe consumir, estava excitada, desejava do fundo do coração que aquilo terminasse logo pra que pudesse estar a sós com seu marido... Aquele pensamento a excitou ainda mais, saber que agora pertencia a ele e que Edward pertencia a ela.

Cathy se esticou um pouco e sussurrou em seu ouvido: - Mal posso esperar meu caro marido! -Edward a puxou pra si voltando a beijá-la com ainda mais intensidade.

- Será que dá pra vocês dois se desgrudarem um pouco? Eca! – Alice disparou os interrompendo. – Acho melhor irem para os seus lugares antes que comecem a lua de mel aqui mesmo.

- Até que não seria má ideia cunhadinha. – Edward a provocou.

- Comportem-se vocês dois!

A festa seguiu e o casal foi cumprimentado por Robert Mondavi e sua esposa, eles vieram especialmente para o casamento deles, o casal sentou-se com Joseph e Caterina, Carlisle e Esme haviam se juntado a eles.

O jantar foi servido e tudo estava perfeito, os padrinhos fizeram seus discursos, assim como Carlisle e Esme, Dora e Phill fizeram questão de falar sobre o casal, reforçando o carinho que sentiam pela jovem.

Edward manteve Nessie em seu colo a maior parte do tempo, até que a pobrezinha acabou adormecendo e Claire se recolheu com ela. O casal cortou o bolo, a noiva jogou o buquê e Edward fez questão de arrancar a cinta liga com os dentes e a atirou sobre Adam, propositalmente é claro, arrancando risos de muitos ali.

O casal subiu para se despedir de sua pequena e partiram para sua lua de mel, passariam a noite na casa deles e pela manhã, partiriam com destino a ilha. Ao chegar em casa Edward a pegou nos braços e a levou para dentro, como mandava a tradição, ajudou a esposa a se livrar do vestido assim como ela o ajudou a se livrar de sua roupa... Amaram-se noite adentro, de forma intensa e avassaladora até estarem completamente saciados e exauridos.

O voo sairia cedo e as malas já estavam prontas, a jovem não via a hora de retornar a ilha, foram treze horas aproximadamente de voo, e ao chegar à marina, Harry os aguardava.

- Harry! – a jovem jogou seus braços entorno dele o abraçando carinhosamente.

-Como está diferente menina, olha só pra você senhorita Bella.

- Agora sou a senhora Masen Cullen, Harry! – o corrigiu.

- É mesmo, me desculpe. Como vai senhor?

- Melhor impossível Harry.

- Está tudo como pediu, e não se preocupe, não serão importunados.

- Obrigado Harry. – agradeceu abraçando sua esposa.

Ao se aproximarem da ilha, a jovem pode ver Sue, Leah, Seth e Quill, que os aguardavam no píer. Depois de cumprimentar a todos e matar um pouco da saudade, os Clearwater os deixaram a sós, afinal o casal estava em lua de mel.

Durante duas semanas Edward e Bella esqueceram completamente o mundo lá fora, era como não existisse nada além dos dois, passaram dias incríveis e noites ardentes de pura paixão e sexo. Amaram-se na praia, a luz do luar, assim como em lugares inusitados da casa, estavam felizes, imensamente felizes. A hora de partir havia chegado e o casal se despediu de todos, a família Cullen os aguardavam no aeroporto, com a pequena Nessie. Joseph, Caterina, Maria e Ginno, haviam voltado para a Itália, Edward havia prometido leva-las para lá em breve.

A felicidade exalava pelos poros de Edward e da jovem Catherine, o que encheu o peito de Carlisle e Esme de alegria.

- Olha só para o tamanho deste sorriso, vejo que correu tudo bem. – disse ao abraçar o filho.

- Estou feliz mãe, simplesmente feliz.

- Estou vendo.

- Espero que tenha deixado algo inteiro por lá. – seu irmão o provocou.

-Não se preocupe, abalamos um pouco as estruturas, mas tudo permanece no lugar. – sua esposa lhe deu uma cotovelada corando violentamente, enquanto a gargalhada do seu irmão chamava a atenção de algumas pessoas.

Optaram por ir direto pra casa, já que no dia seguinte teriam um almoço oferecido pelos Hanson, seria uma excelente oportunidade do casal agradecer por tudo. Enquanto Edward brincava com a pequena na sala, a jovem aproveitou para desfazer as malas e organizar tudo, depois do jantar colocaram Nessie na cama e foram para sua suíte, onde Bella desabou exausta enquanto Edward tomava seu banho.

Ele a ajeitou na cama, se deitando em seguida, envolvendo-a com seu braço, mantendo-a perto de si. O almoço na casa dos Hanson foi praticamente um encontro de família, estavam todos muito a vontade e principalmente, estavam felizes. O assunto entre as mulheres girava em torno da gravidez de Rosalie, já entre os homens o assunto era o mais variado, entre uma cerveja e outra.

Na segunda feira, Edward saiu cedo, haveria uma reunião importante na empresa a qual pedia a presença dele, seus irmãos e Carlisle. Cathy também voltaria ao trabalho, mas antes foi devidamente apresentada à empregada, recomendada por Esme, e devidamente checada é claro.

- Esta é Mary, ela vai tomar conta da casa enquanto estiver fora. – Esme disse ao apresentar a mulher morena de aproximadamente uns quarenta anos. – Não se preocupe filha, ela está a par de tudo e é de minha extrema confiança.

- Desculpe, espero que compreenda, Mary. – Cathy se desculpou, era difícil para ela confiar em estranhos depois de tudo que houve.

- Perfeitamente senhora, não se preocupe.

- Sendo assim, seja muito bem vinda!

-Bom, eu tenho que ir... - disse Esme. - Aposto como irão se darão bem. – ambas sorriram enquanto Esme beijava a neta antes de sair.

- Acha mesmo que dá conta de tudo sozinha, Mary, a casa é tão grande e...

- Não se preocupe senhora, este é o meu trabalho.

- Por favor, me chame de Cathy, sim?

- Como quiser.

- Claire conhece bem a casa e pelo que Esme disse, está familiarizada com tudo, tenho que ir, boa sorte!

- Obrigada e tenha um bom dia!

- Pra você também Mary. – a jovem disse antes de se despedir da filha.

- Agora sim este lugar ganhou vida! – Adam disparou assim que a jovem entrou na enoteca. – Não sabe como este lugar ficou sem você todo este tempo!- a jovem sorriu revirando os olhos, aquele não mudaria nunca!

- Para com isso Adam, como vão as coisas por aqui?

- Melhor agora, com toda a certeza. – Cathy estalou a língua revirando os olhos novamente.

O tempo passava rápido e dois meses haviam se passado desde o casamento deles e tanto Edward quanto a jovem Isabella, nunca estiveram mais felizes. Cathy chegou a enoteca com um enorme sorriso nos lábios, havia tido uma noite perfeita com seu marido lindo, já que o mesmo sairia em uma missão, ele, seus pais e irmãos, estavam naquele momento a caminho de Manchester, para uma reunião na agência.

- Uau!Tenho que admitir que o casamento fez muito bem a você! – disparou Adam ao vê-la. – Olha para o tamanho desse sorriso. – realmente, a jovem Cathy andava tão feliz que não conseguia parar de sorrir.

- Tsc, deixa de bobeira, Adam, e então, o que temos pra hoje? – disse enquanto guardava sua bolsa.

- Você tem uma visita, ela está no escritório.

- Visita? – a jovem ficou tensa. – Quem?

- Não conheço, mas gostaria muito de conhecer. – automaticamente descartou Tanya. – Vai lá. – Cathy somente assentiu subindo, sentiu um mau pressentimento, abriu a porta e mal pode crer ao ver Victória parada no meio da sala de Adam.

- O que faz aqui? – disparou fechando a porta atrás de si, a ruiva virou-se com um sorriso cínico nos lábios.

- Olha só pra você, mudou o visual, acha mesmo que isso vai ajudá-la a se esconder, Isabella? – seu tom era provocativo.

- O que quer aqui?

- Soube que conseguiu enfiar suas garras em Edward outra vez? – Cathy bufou impaciente, se perguntando o que aquela maldita mulher poderia querer com ela? – Mas não o culpo por ter caído... Tsc, tsc, tsc... – Usar uma criança foi golpe baixo, até mesmo pra você, fotografa... – a jovem sentiu o sangue ferver. - Como vai sua filhinha Isabella?

-O que quer aqui Victória? – insistiu na pergunta, tentando arduamente ignorar as coisas que a ruiva havia dito, mas Victória também a ignorou.

- Eu sinceramente gostaria de saber o que o Ed pode ter visto em uma mulher tão sem graça como você? O que você tem garota? Qual o seu segredo? Porque todos te protegem desta forma? – Victória sorriu com ironia meneando a cabeça. – Ed, sua família, até mesmo o senador Hanson! O superintendente do FBI, até meu ex-parceiro, até mesmo Jake se arrisca por você... Como consegue dar conta de todos eles?

- Não me tome por você! – Isabella cuspiu entre os dentes. – O que quer aqui? – voltou a perguntar.

- Você é uma ameaça a Angel, sabia?- disse encarando a jovem. - Assim como ao Ed? Simplesmente não tem ideia do risco que eles correm protegendo você? Acha mesmo que essa farsa toda vai durar, Isabella? – a jovem pode sentir o ódio em suas palavras.

- Isso é entre o meu marido e eu, você não tem nada com isso.

- Engano seu Isabella, tudo que envolve Edward, tem haver comigo. – as mãos de Isabella cerraram em punho, a raiva tomava conta de si. – Estávamos perfeitamente bem até você reaparecer, eu o tinha completamente, se é que me entende? Éramos perfeito juntos, imbatíveis, tanto na cama como fora dela, Ed e eu somos compatíveis, ele não tem que ficar me protegendo contra tudo e contra todos, não tem que se arriscar por mim... Será que consegue compreender?

- Se já acabou, será que pode se retirar? Eu preciso trabalhar.

- Seu patrão sabe que você é encrenca pura? Claro que não... – disse respondendo a própria pergunta. – Ele pensa que você é Catherine Dwyer, a afilhada do senador Hanson, mas pelo visto é mais um que caiu nas suas garras, não é?

- Sai daqui! – exigiu se perdendo a paciência.

- Eu vou, mas antes quero que saiba que essa sua felicidade está com os dias contados, você tem contas a acertar minha cara...

-É uma ameaça?

- Uma constatação!

- Do que você ta falando?

- Andou pisando no calo de gente muito perigosa, que está louco pra colocar as garras em você.

- Estou sobre a proteção da Angel, sem contar do FBI. – a ruiva deu uma risada debochada.

- Não trabalho mais pro FBI, sua idiota!- os olhos da jovem saltaram. – Sou bem melhor remunerada agora e ainda terei o prazer de destruir você completamente.

- Do que está falando exatamente, Victória?

- Irá saber, muito antes do que possa imaginar... – a ruiva sorriu e algo naquele sorriso fez com que a jovem estremecesse. - Tenho um amigo que está louco pra colocar as mãos em você... – Victória se aproximou de Isabella, que recuou dois passos. – Será um prazer inenarrável entrega-la a ele em uma bandeja de prata.

"_**James!" **_– pensou a jovem estremecendo da cabeça aos pés.

- Vou lhe dar um aviso, se abrir a boca pro seu marido gostoso, ou pra qualquer um, pode dar adeus aquele casal de velhos decrépitos de Siena, assim como aquela garota brasileira. – os olhos de Isabella saltaram. – Até breve Isabella, de um beijo naquela boca gostosa por mim. – disse por fim saindo de lá.

Levou algum tempo para que a jovem conseguisse reagir a tudo que acabara de ouvir, quando Adam retornou a sua sala a encontrou ainda parada no mesmo local, completamente branca.

- Cathy? Cathy o que houve? O que aquela mulher disse a você pra ficar assim? – ele se aproximou lhe dando um leve chacoalhão, fazendo com que despertasse, as lágrimas escorriam grossas pelo rosto delicado o deixando apavorado. – O que aconteceu, por favor, me diz?

- Eu... Eu tenho que ir.

- Não, você não pode sair assim, olha pra você, mulher está tremendo. - Adam a levou até o sofá e a fez sentar-se, questionando-se se ligava para Edward ou não. – Quer que eu chame alguém?

- Não, eu só preciso ir pra casa.

- Está nervosa demais, não está em condições de dirigir, eu levo você.

- Não precisa, consigo dirigir perfeitamente, só preciso ir. – disse se pondo de pé.

- Tem certeza? Posso te levar e...

- Realmente não a necessidade, não pode abandonar tudo aqui por minha causa, me desculpe. – pediu sinceramente.

- Me liga, se precisar de algo, está bem? – a jovem somente assentiu indo em direção à porta, sentia como se o chão faltasse aos seus pés. Pensou em ligar para Edward, mas e se Victória estivesse falando a verdade? Não poderia arriscar a segurança de Joseph, Caterina e Maria, jamais! Alice surtaria e avisaria Jasper que obviamente avisaria Edward. Cogitou de falar com a cunhada, mas Rosálie estava com os outros em Manchester, seu celular tocou o que a fez sobressaltar, ela encostou o carro para atendê-lo, já que se tratava de Edward.

"Oi amor!" – ouviu o marido dizer carinhosamente do outro lado.

-Oi! – foi o que Isabella conseguiu dizer.

"O que foi amor? Aconteceu alguma coisa, você não me parece bem, onde está."

- Estou bem, não se preocupe!

"Você é uma péssima mentirosa, posso sentir que há algo errado com você." – a jovem fechou os olhos deixando as lágrimas escaparem se perguntando o que faria?

- Estou voltando pra casa...

"Por quê? O que está acontecendo, me diz, por favor."

- Não é nada demais, só uma indisposição, amanhã estarei ótima!

"Vou voltar pra casa e...".

- Não! – ela o cortou. – Eles precisam de você ai, não se preocupe comigo Edward, estou bem, só não estava a fim de ficar na enoteca hoje, foi somente isso.

"Mas você adora aquele lugar." – argumentou.

- Eu sei, mas sinceramente, hoje prefiro ficar em casa, com a minha filha.

"Tem certeza de que não quer que eu volte?"

"_**Volte Edward, por favor, volte!" **_– pediu em pensamento.

- Se cuida, sabe quando volta? – Edward soltou um longo suspiro.

"Talvez em três ou quatro dias, assim espero."

- Cuide-se, e volte inteirinho pra mim!

"Pode deixar, te amo!"

- Também te amo! - assim que desligou o telefone, a jovem apoiou a cabeça no volante, precisava falar com alguém, mas quem? Quem poderia ajudá-la naquele momento? Sem pensar duas vezes, ligou para Jacob.

**Enquanto isso, em Manchester... **

- O que foi filho? – Carlisle perguntou ao passar por Edward, que havia acabado de falar com sua esposa.

- Não sei, Cathy estava estranha.

- Como assim? – o pai perguntou confuso.

- Estava voltando pra casa, disse que não estava a fim de trabalhar hoje, que ficaria com Nessie.

- Talvez só esteja indisposta!

- Talvez! – disse com o olhar perdido, podia sentir em seus ossos que algo estava errado, sentiu o coração apertar o deixando angustiado.

**Em uma cafeteria na periferia de Seattle... **

- Aqui estou eu, o que exatamente você quer comigo, Bella? Ops, quero dizer Cathy! – Jacob disse ao chegar ao local marcado, havia tomado todo o cuidado para não ser seguido, como a jovem havia pedido.

- O que vou dizer aqui, tem que ficar somente entre nós, ouviu bem? – Jacob ficou tenso.

- Você está me assustando!

- Acredite Jacob, estou apavorada!

- O que aconteceu?

- Primeiro preciso que me diga o que sabe exatamente sobre Victória? – o agente arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Não me olhe desse jeito, é importante!

- Olha Bella, a Vick pisou na boa eu sei, mas...

- Ela esteve hoje na enoteca! – aquilo pegou Jacob de surpresa. – Fez insinuações, ameaças... Deixou bem claro que os meus dias estão contados e que me entregará de bandeja a um amigo dela. Ah, também disse que não trabalha mais para o FBI e que agora tem uma remuneração bem melhor e a satisfação de acabar comigo.

- Tá dizendo que a Vick passou para o outro lado?

- Me diz você Jake? O que sabe sobre aquela mulher?

- Victória estava na agência há alguns anos, sempre foi ótima agente, esperta e eficaz, mas acabou se perdendo quando conheceu... – Jacob se calou.

- Quando conheceu Edward, você quis dizer. – o agente somente assentiu.

- De início ele estava tão concentrado em encontrar você que nem sequer notava a presença dela ali, mas com o passar do tempo, os dois foram ficando cada vez mais ligados, e não se podia negar que o quanto eram bons trabalhando juntos.

- Esta parte eu sei perfeitamente, quero saber da vida dela, a vida pessoal dela, o que sabe? De onde veio, se tem amigos, parentes?

- Vick nunca falou muito de sua família, o que sei é que antes trabalhava em Chicago, na agencia de lá, e foi transferida pra cá há quatro anos exatamente, quando desapareceu, foi designada para o caso.

- Quem a designou?

- Meu chefe!

- Sabe se Victória e seu chefe eram íntimos?

- Aonde esta querendo chegar exatamente? – Isabella bufou impaciente.

- Sua ex-parceira me acusou de ter dormido com todos que me "protegem"... – disse fazendo aspas no protegem. – Inclusive você! – os olhos de Jacob praticamente saltaram. – Talvez ela pense que sou como ela... – cuspiu furiosa. – Acha que ela pode ter havido algum tipo de relacionamento entre eles?

- Isso eu terei que averiguar, mas tem certeza que Victória fez ameaças?

- Absoluta Jake, e deixou claro que se eu dissesse algo a Edward ou a qualquer outro, poderia dar adeus aos Giotto e a Maria. Pelo que entendi, ela se aliou a James.

- Temos que avisar Carlisle e principalmente seu marido!

- Não! Edward vai surtar e...

- Que surte Bella! – Jacob exasperou. – Tudo isso é culpa dele, se não tivesse se envolvido com ela, nada disso estaria acontecendo agora, concorda?

- Mas...

- Não tem, mas, Isabella, temos que acionar a Angel, o casal Giotto precisa de proteção, assim como Maria, quem mais ela mencionou?

- Os Hanson, o superintendente do FBI, todos que me ajudaram até agora... – sua voz saiu aflita. – Jake? Acha que isso os implicará? O fato de estar casada com Edward agora, acha que...

- Não pense nisto agora Bella, seu marido sabe perfeitamente os riscos que corre, Carlisle dará um jeito se isso vazar, não se preocupe.

- Mas...

- Venha, temos que agir rápido, não sabemos o quanto Victória está envolvida nisto... – Isabella estancou.

- Acha que ela fará algo que prejudique Edward?

- Sinceramente não sei, Vick é louca por ele, mas entre o amor e ódio há uma linha tênue, concorda?

- Para onde vamos? – perguntou engolindo o nó que se formava em sua garganta.

- Estou indo para a cede do FBI, preciso colher algumas informações, vá pra sua casa, mandarei uma equipe minha pra lá, até que eu consiga falar com seu sogro.

- Eles estavam partindo em uma missão, pela Angel.

- Acredite Bella, seu caso é prioridade máxima! – a jovem assentiu indo em direção ao seu carro, já podia imaginar o quanto aquilo tudo afetaria Edward, e no quanto ficaria furioso por não ter dito nada a ele. No caminho de volta pra casa resolveu ligar para a irmã.

- Alice?

"Bella, que barulho é este, não era pra estar na enoteca?" – sua irmã estranhou o barulho de carros e buzinas.

- Estou no transito, não fui trabalhar hoje...

"Por quê? O que aconteceu? Você adora aquele lugar?"

-Recebi uma visita inesperada e perturbadora...

"Quem?"

- Será que pode ir pra minha casa? Estou indo pra lá, preciso conversar com você, é importante.

"Você está me assustando, Bella!"

- Acredite Alice, também estou assustada! – disse desligando em seguida, olhou no retrovisor e reparou que o carro de trás a seguia desde que saiu do café, tentou despistá-lo, mas não teve sucesso. Entrou em uma rodovia na direção contrária a sua casa, a jovem pisou fundo no acelerador, mas o carro se mantinha praticamente colado no volvo.

Isabella não conhecia muito bem aquelas estradas de Seattle, se fosse em Forks, saberia exatamente para onde ir, mas em Seattle! Em seu desespero, sem saber para onde ir e o que fazer, acionou a discagem rápida do seu celular, no terceiro toque seu marido atendeu.

"Cathy?"

- Edward! – por mais que tentasse não conseguiu disfarçar o medo em sua voz.

"Bella, o que foi?"

- Estou na rodovia 18, mas não sei em que direção... Estou perdida!

"Como foi parar ai?" – a voz de Edward ecoou nos corredores da Angel, o que chamou a atenção de seus irmãos, assim como de seus pais.

- Estava em Tacoma, com Jake e...

"O que? O que estava fazendo em Tacoma, e com o Black?" – disparou sem entender nada, sentindo seu sangue ferver nas veias.

- Depois explico, estão me seguindo desde que sai do café, tentei despistá-los, mas não conheço as estradas por aqui, droga! – praguejou socando o volante.

"Está sendo seguida?"

- Sim, desde Tacoma, não consigo despistá-los, se fosse direto pra casa, os levaria até lá e...

"Tudo bem meu amor, em primeiro lugar, mantenha a calma, está bem?"

- Tá!

**Na cede da Angel... **

Edward correu para o setor de Jasper, precisava rastrear a ligação de Bella.

- O que houve? – seu irmão perguntou alarmado.

- Preciso que rastreei o telefone de Bella, agora!

- Mas...

- Agora Whitlock! – seu irmão assentiu digitando rapidamente os códigos necessários. – Bella mantenha-se na dezoito está bem?

"São dois carros Edward, o que eu faço?" – Edward socou mesa tamanha raiva que sentia, deveria ter mantido a escolta dela, mas por insistência da própria esposa os dispensou.

- Consegui, ela está em movimento, na rodovia 18, sentido... Aurbun!

- Bella quando chegar a Aurbun, pegue a 167 em direção a Kent, está me ouvindo?

"Eu ouvi."

- Não se preocupe, o volvo é blindado, mantenha os vidros fechados e não pare por nada me ouviu?

"Tá!"

- O que está havendo? – Carlisle perguntou entrando na sala com Esme, Emmett e Rosálie.

- Bella está sendo perseguida por dois carros, acabou se perdendo e está indo em direção a Aurbun. – Whitlock explicou rapidamente enquanto Edward tentava acalmar a esposa, Carlisle fez sinal para que o filho conectasse o telefone ao aparelho, assim todos poderiam compartilhar da conversa.

"... Droga, droga, droga!". – ouviu a nora praguejar. - "Jacob falou com você?" – a jovem perguntou aflita.

- Não, por quê? Deveria? – Edward disparou.

"Você precisa entrar em contato com Siena, precisa averiguar se está tudo bem com Caterina e Joseph, precisa alertar os homens que fazem a segurança deles, está me ouvindo, Edward?"

- Perfeitamente, mas porque isso agora?

"Simplesmente faça, Edward, jamais me perdoarei se algo acontecer com algum deles."

- O que está acontecendo Bella?

"Ela esteve hoje na enoteca... Disse coisas horríveis... – Edward agarrou os cabelos ao ouvi-la, sua esposa falava entre o choro. – Disse que iria me entregar de bandeja para seu amigo, que se eu dissesse algo a você ou aos outros, Joseph e Caterina seriam mortos, assim como Maria. Não permita que isso aconteça Edward, por favor, eu imploro!"

- Quem esteve na enoteca? – perguntou angustiado, mas ao invés de ouvir a resposta, ouvi o grito desesperado de sua esposa ao ouvir os tiros.

- Deus do céu! – Esme soltou levando a mão a boca, Carlisle imediatamente ligou para Jacob Black, Rosálie foi pra junto da mãe, enquanto Emmett ficava ao lado do irmão.

- Bella? BELLA ESTÁ ME OUVINDO?

"Atiraram nos pneus... Droga, não consigo mantê-lo... Mais que merda! Edward... Edward..." – o som de lataria batendo foi ensurdecedor na sala. "Ela está ferida!" – ouviu uma voz masculina dizer. "Não importa, vamos levá-la mesmo assim!" – em seguida o telefone ficou mudo.

- NÃO, NÃO, NÃO! De novo não meu Deus! – o desespero de Edward era tão grande que seu irmão Emmett não conseguia contê-lo, Jasper teve que ir ao seu auxilio.

- Se acalma cara, nós iremos buscá-la mano, onde quer que esteja, iremos buscá-la. – dizia Emmett tentando acalmar o irmão. – Sei que deve ser difícil, mas tente manter a calma, irmão. – pediu sem soltá-lo.

- Edward? – Carlisle chamou desta vez. – Precisamos que se acalme filho, acabo de falar com Black.

- O que... O que ela fazia com ele? Quem diabos esteve na enoteca? – disparou tentando secar o rosto, mas as lagrimas insistiam em sair.

- Victória! Ao que parece Victória Sanders esteve hoje cedo na enoteca, e pelo que Black contou, fez ameaças e insinuações a Bella...

- Aquela vadia! – Rosálie cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Mas Sanders é uma agente do FBI e...

- Ao que parece deixou a agencia tem alguns meses, e segundo Bella, está trabalhando para alguém que quer a cabeça dela em uma bandeja de prata!

- James? – sugeriu Emmett, soltando Edward.

- Pode ser, ou alguém ligado aos Volturi.

- Mas são poucos os que sabiam da verdadeira identidade dela, como poderiam ligar Bella a Catherine?

- Victória! – a voz de Edward não passou de um sussurro.

- Acha que Victória...

- Com certeza aquela vadia entregou Bella por vingança... – Rosálie o cortou.

- Não sabemos ainda o que ocorreu, tudo que temos são conjecturas Rosálie. – seu pai a repreendeu.

- Tenham uma coisa em mente, há uma linha tênue entre o amor e o ódio, e uma mulher rejeitada é capaz de tudo! - Edward afundou o rosto nas mãos, a culpa o tomava por completo naquele momento.

- Temos que voltar para Seattle, Mccarty, você fica e destaque seus melhores homens para a missão na qual iriam. Whitlock, quero seus melhores homens no caso Isabella, Edward, eu mesmo falarei com seus homens, quero todos neste caso... – Carlisle se aproximou do filho. – Nós a traremos de volta meu filho, prometo a você que trarei Bella de volta! – Edward se agarrou ao pai em um abraço esmagador, sentia-se completamente perdido, sem chão, sem rumo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	32. Chapter 28

**Aqui está mai um capitulo para vcs! **

**Espero que gostem e comentem, estamos entrando na reta final! **

**Em breve FEITICEIRA e DE CORPO E ALMA! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXVIII**

Ao chegarem a Seattle foram direto para a mansão Cullen, Jasper havia ligado para a esposa e pedido para que levasse Nessie, Claire e Mary para a mansão, sua esposa quis saber o porquê, mas o marido disse que lhe explicaria quando estivessem em casa.

Carlisle ligou para Thompson, avisando sobre o sequestro de Isabella e as ameaças feitas ao casal Giotto, assim como a jovem Maria. Solicitou escolta a todos para que chegassem em segurança até a mansão, Edward havia ligado para Maria e pedido para que viessem para Seattle, ficariam hospedados em sua casa, explicou o ocorrido para a jovem. Maria disse que estava tudo tranquilo por lá, que não notaram nada de anormal, mas que faria o que ele havia pedido, e que em breve estariam em Seattle.

Assim que passou pela porta de casa, sua filha correu em sua direção, Edward a pegou nos braços praticamente a esmagando.

- O que está acontecendo, porque estão com estas caras? – Alice disparou aflita. – Onde está Bella, ela me ligou e...

- Claire, pode subir com Nessie, por favor? – Esme pediu e a babá pegou a pequena dos braços do pai, subindo em seguida.

- O que está acontecendo, onde está Bella? – insistiu Alice.

- Bella foi levada! – Rosálie disse sendo repreendida por Carlisle.

- Oh não, de novo não... – rapidamente Jasper foi para junto da esposa. – Mas quem, quem a levou?

- Ainda não sabemos... – Carlisle respondeu. – Tudo que temos são conjecturas, Black está vindo pra cá e nos esclarecerá, também liguei para a enoteca e pedi para que Adam viesse, ele está a caminho.

- Adam? Porque Adam? – disparou Edward.

- Porque ele foi o último a estar com Bella, antes de Jacob. – falou como se fosse óbvio, não tardou e Adam Mondavi chegava à casa dos Cullen, havia estranhado o chamado urgente, tentou falar com Cathy, mas não conseguiu, estava preocupado com a jovem.

- Boa tarde... – disse cumprimentando a todos que estavam na sala de estar, além dos Cullen, estavam os Hanson. – Aconteceu algo? Cathy está bem? Ela me parecia tão...

- Sente-se Adam e, por favor, nos conte exatamente o que aconteceu desde que Cathy chegou a enoteca. – estranhando o pedido ele acatou, sentando-se.

- Logo cedo, apareceu uma mulher a procura de Cathy, disse que era um assunto urgente e muito importante...

- Pode descrever essa mulher, por favor. – Carlisle o cortou.

- Era alta, muito bonita e com longos cabelos cacheados em um tom avermelhado, tinha grandes olhos azuis, sem duvida uma belíssima mulher, eu tive a nítida impressão de já tê-la visto em algum lugar. – a descrição batia exatamente com Victória, o que só aumentou a culpa de Edward e a raiva de Alice e Rosálie. – Assim que Cathy chegou, avisei que a aguardavam em minha sala, ela estranhou o fato, mas subiu. As duas ficaram um tempo por lá, a ruiva desceu e quando vi que Cathy não descia, subi e a encontrei em um estado catatônico eu diria, estava branca e tremula. Perguntei a ela o que houve, mas Cathy não dizia nada, quando despertou, disse que tinha que ir embora. Tentei impedi-la, pedi pra que me deixasse levá-la pra casa, mas ela insistiu em ir sozinha, cheguei a cogitar em ligar pra você... – disse apontando para Edward.

- Porque não ligou?

- Porque Cathy pediu pra não fazê-lo! – Edward bufou esfregando as mãos no rosto. – O que houve, ela estava tão assustada, aconteceu alguma coisa com ela?

- Adam, o verdadeiro nome de Cathy é Isabella, Isabella Swan. – disse Carlisle, os olhos de Adam praticamente saltaram.

- A fotografa... – sua voz não passou de um sussurro. – A que acusou Aro Volturi, não é?

- Isso mesmo... – Carlisle confirmou. – Ela estava sobre o serviço de proteção a testemunha, por isso foi implantada na casa dos Hanson, mas ao que parece isso vazou e Isabella foi levada.

- Como assim levada? Foi sequestro?

- Ao que parece sim, um agente do FBI, amigo de minha nora, está a caminho, poderia relatar a ele tudo o que disse a nós?

- Claro, farei o possível para ajudar, acha que aquela mulher... Espera, a ruiva... Eu a vi em uma festa uma vez, e ela estava acompanhando você Cullen.

- Victória Sanders, é o nome dela, uma ex- agente do FBI, e sim, ela se envolveu com meu filho, antes dele conhecer Isabella, na casa dos Hanson. – Carlisle se apressou em dizer, já que os dois se encaravam de forma assustadora.

-Sabia sobre Cathy? Quero dizer Isabella? – perguntou com os olhos fixos nos de Edward.

- Sim, ela me contou tudo.

- O que aquela mulher queria com Cathy? Quero dizer, Isabella?

- Sinceramente eu não sei, mas garanto que vou descobrir. – Edward respondeu levantando-se. – Assim que Jacob chegar me avise, sim? - sua mãe somente assentiu.

Edward subiu indo para o quarto onde sua pequena estava, ouviu Nessie chamar pela mãe algumas vezes e tentou distrair a filha. Jacob chegou a mansão com seu pessoal por volta de oito e trinta da noite.

- Desculpem a demora. - pediu a Carlisle, que já o tinha avisado sobre a presença de Adam e dos Hanson. Jacob fez várias perguntas a Adam, tomando seu depoimento, o dispensando em seguida. – A coisa não está nada boa, precisamos conversar. – disse a Carlisle assim que Adam se foi.

- Chame Edward, Esme. – sua esposa assentiu indo chamar o filho, estava todos reunidos na sala de jantar, os Hanson participaram da reunião, pois sabiam perfeitamente das atividades dos Cullen.

- O que fazia com Bella em Tacoma? – Edward disparou ao ver Jacob, nem se deu ao trabalho de cumprimentá-lo, ou aos seus homens.

- Acalme-se Edward, a agente Black vai nos esclarecer tudo. – seu pai disse levantando-se, contendo o filho.

- Imagino como deve estar se sentindo Masen, mas precisamos manter a cabeça no lugar, a situação é bem delicada.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – disparou sentando-se ao lado do pai.

- Já vai entender, quanto ao que eu fazia com sua esposa em Tacoma, foi Bella quem me ligou pedindo para encontra-la no café. Estava agitada demais, nervosa eu diria, estranhei o fato, mas fui ver o que a maluca havia aprontado desta vez.

- Mas porque em Tacoma? – perguntou Emmett.

- Bella achou que seria mais seguro, talvez... – disse dando de ombros. - Estava apavorada, fez inúmeras perguntas sobre Victória...

- Como assim? – Alice o cortou.

- Perguntou se Victória era mesmo confiável, de início pensei que fosse algum ciúme bobo, coisa de mulher, você sabe... – o agente recebeu um olhar reprovador de Rosálie, Esme, Alice e Dora. – Desculpem! Perguntou como você a conheceu, o que eu sabia sobre o envolvimento de vocês... – disse diretamente para Edward.

- O que disse a ela? – disparou sentindo-se péssimo, a culpa lhe consumia.

- A verdade! Somente a verdade Masen! Disse a ela que Victória era uma excelente agente, e que se perdeu um pouco ao se envolver com você! Deslumbrou-se, perdeu o foco! Contei que no início estava completamente concentrado em encontrá-la, mas com o passar do tempo, você e Victória ficaram cada vez mais ligados de certa forma, e no quanto eram bom juntos como parceiros!

- Disse isso a ela? - Edward disparou exaltado.

- Menti por acaso?- Jacob respondeu no mesmo tom. – Bella me disse que conhecia perfeitamente esta parte da história, exigiu saber algo pessoal sobre Victória, de onde veio, quando entrou na agencia, se tinha família, essas coisas.

- Pra que Bella queria saber disto?

- Confesso que também não entendi, até me dar conta de que pouco sabíamos sobre Vick, tudo que eu sabia é que estava na agência a quatro anos e que foi transferida para cá, para trabalhar comigo no caso Volturi e no desaparecimento de Bella.

- Mas o FBI tem a ficha completa de seus funcionários, certo? – lembrou Rosálie.

- Sim, mas nunca tivemos acesso à ficha da Sanders e descobri o por quê?

-Por quê? – disparou Alice.

- Sua irmã estava certa o tempo todo!

- Do que está falando exatamente? – Edward exigiu.

- Bella insinuou que Victória e meu chefe tiveram um caso... – todos se entreolharam. – Disse que Victória insinuou que ela havia dormido com todos que a protegem... Inclusive eu. - Edward cerrou as mãos em punho socando a mesa. – Aqui está... – disse estendendo uma pasta a Carlisle.

- O que é isso? – Carlisle perguntou abrindo a pasta.

- Victória Sanders Stuart, nasceu em Chicago, onde viveu até os dez anos. Após a morte de seus pais, foi adotada pela tia, meia irmã de sua mãe que a levou para Michigan onde viveu até os dezoito anos. Mas ao que parece Victória não se dava com os pais adotivos, muito menos com o primo, por esse motivo voltou para Chicago, e cursou a universidade de Chicago, é formada em direito e prestou concurso para o FBI há quatro anos, passou com louvor.

- É uma ficha limpa! – Jasper disse ao passar os olhos pelo documento.

- Sim, nenhuma multa de transito sequer! – Jacob apontou. – Mas Victória nada mais é que parente de James Stuart, as fichas batem como pode ver, os pais dele a adotou.

- Tá de brincadeira, né? – disparou Emmett.

- Infelizmente não Mccarty, mas pelo que diz o dossiê, eles não se bicavam. Victória voltou para Chicago, justamente para se afastar dos Stuart e voltou a usar somente o sobrenome Sanders.

- Talvez não quisesse ligação com James, o cara não valia nada desde moleque. – apontou Jasper.

- Mas Bella tinha razão, Victória se envolveu com meu chefe, foi desta forma que foi designada para trabalhar comigo e consequentemente com a Angel, ao que parece ela tinha verdadeira fixação pela agencia.

- Como assim? Ela conhecia nosso trabalho?

- Ao que parece sim, e estava de olho em um membro específico, digamos assim.

- Está dizendo que Victória armou para trabalhar com Edward? – a voz de Alice saiu um tanto incrédula.

- Tudo indica que sim, e conseguiu alcançar seu intento afinal, não é? – disse estreitando os olhos ao encarar Edward.

- Acha que ela pode tê-lo ajudado a escapar de nós, no Rio? James sempre estava a um passo a frente de nós, estão lembrados? – Emmett apontou desta vez.

-Você literalmente dormiu com o inimigo, maninho! – Rosálie acusou o irmão.

- Rosálie! – Esme a repreendeu, sabia o quanto o filho sentia-se culpado, ela não precisava pisar na ferida dele.

- Mas é obvio que aquela vadia o encobriu! Com certeza sabia o quanto Bella era importante para Edward e...

- Não! Victória não sabia do meu envolvimento com Bella, não até a reencontrarmos em Volterra. – Edward disse cortando a cunhada.

- Desculpe cunhado, mas até um leigo veria que estava envolvido com a minha irmã, o seu desespero em encontrá-la deixava isso meio óbvio e mulher tem um sexto sentido para estas coisas, vai por mim, ela sabia! – apontou Alice.

- Este é o ponto! Victória odeia Isabella, fato, mas protege você, sua família e a agencia. – disse Jacob desta vez.

- Faz sentido! – Carlisle concordou.

- Quando esteve com Bella, Victória a ameaçou, ameaçou o casal Giotto, assim como Maria, mas em nenhum momento fez ameaças a vocês ou a Edward! Insinuou que Bella usou a pequena para prender você a ela... Acusou Bella de ser uma ameaça a você e a Angel, deixou claro a sua esposa que tudo que diz respeito a você, é do interesse dela.

- Como sabe disso?

- Bella me contou!

- Espera um pouco ai... – disse Emmett. – Está dizendo que a Sanders se infiltrou no departamento para poder ficar com o Ed? É isso?

- Ao que parece sim, mas somente a própria Sanders vai poder nos dizer.

- Mas a pergunta é, pra quem Victória trabalha agora? - Carlisle apontou. - E porque foi fazer ameaças a Bella?

- Carlisle está certo... – Jasper interveio. - Isso não faz muito sentido, seria mais fácil entregá-la e pronto?

- A não ser que... – Dora se calou quando a atenção de todos se voltou pra si.

-Continue Dora! – Carlisle a incentivou.

- A não ser que a intenção de Victória fosse assustá-la somente, talvez tenha pensado que com isso a afastaria de Edward.

- Faz sentido! – Esme concordou.

- Pouco me importa se faz sentido ou não! – Edward cuspiu entre os dentes se colocando de pé. – Nada irá protegê-la de mim, quando eu colocar minhas mãos nela!

- Tem mais! – Jacob disse prendendo a atenção de todos na mesa. – Se lembram das circunstâncias em que James escapou?

-Não me diga que a Sanders também tá metida nisso? – disparou Emmett.

- Não Mccarty, a Sanders não tem cacife pra isso, tem dedo de gente graúda nisso, gente ligada aos Volturi. – Edward caiu sentado novamente.

- Como assim? Aro está morto e ao que soubemos Renata e Jane estão na Europa refazendo suas vidas. – Carlisle esclareceu.

- Sei disso, mas já ouviram falar do diplomata italiano Caius Lucchi?

- Ao que parece estava envolvido com lavagem de dinheiro, drogas, contrabando de armas entre outras acusações! – senador Hanson exclareceu desta vez, os Cullen sabia perfeitamente de quem se tratava.

- O que tem ele? – Carlisle perguntou apreensivo.

- Corre por ai que o homem assumiu o lugar de Aro na organização, e diferente de Aro, Caius tem imunidade diplomática...

- Sendo assim é intocável! – concluiu Carlisle.

- Não se for comprovado seu envolvimento. – lembrou Hanson.

- Mas o fato é, Laurent Dupré, trabalha para Caius agora, sendo assim...

- Então foi Caius quem facilitou a fuga de James. – novamente Carlisle concluiu por ele.

- Victória é somente um peão nas mãos desse cara, ele usou da raiva que sente por Bella, para chegar até ela.

- Está dizendo que...

- Bella não está nas mãos de James, Edward, e sim nas mãos da organização Volturi e o que é pior, sem Aro para protegê-la desta vez. – o desespero tomou conta de Edward, assim como de Alice.

Carlisle e Hanson usaram de toda sua influência para colher mais informações, enquanto alguns de seus homens trabalhavam na captura de Victória. Jasper e Rosálie esmiuçaram a vida de Caius Lucchi e descobriram que o homem estava envolvido nada menos do que Renata e sua filha, Jane Volturi, estava com eles.

Os Giotto haviam chegado à mansão Cullen, estavam desolados com o desaparecimento da jovem, assim como Alice e Edward, que os acolheu em sua casa, Nessie ficou mais animada ao vê-los, mas ainda pedia pela mãe, para desespero de Edward.

A Interpol e o FBI, estavam todos no caso Isabella, a verdadeira identidade de Catherine Dwyer havia sido revelada, e a imprensa agora estava toda em cima dos Cullen, assim como dos Hanson. O senador teve que ir a público, assim como Edward, para esclarecer os fatos e evitar danos maiores.

Foi declarado oficialmente que Isabella Marie Swan, estava sob a custódia do sistema de proteção a testemunha do FBI, que confirmou tudo. Edward sustentou a história de que a conheceu em uma festa na casa dos Hanson, que se envolveram e que sua esposa havia lhe contado toda a verdade logo quando se conheceram.

A noticia causou frisson na alta roda de Seattle, Tanya Denali estava estarrecida, assim como algumas de suas "amigas", algumas até tiveram a cara de pau de ligar para ele, pra saber se era mesmo verdade! Se ele havia se casado com a fotógrafa que acusou Aro Volturi de assassinato entre outras coisas. O desaparecimento da jovem esposa de Edward Cullen, também veio a publico o que dificultou um pouco o andamento das investigações, já que os Cullen estavam novamente em evidencia.

Charlie Brandon ia todos os dias a casa de Edward, tentar obter notícias da filha, Alice tentava acalmá-lo, mas o homem estava desolado. O que irritou profundamente Anne Brandon, ainda mais depois de saber que a tal Catherine Dwyer na verdade era a filha bastarda de seu marido, a qual tanto odiava! Ela e Alice tiveram outra briga e a jovem rompeu novamente com a mãe, seu pai desta vez ficou a favor de Alice e Isabella, defendendo a filha das ofensas e acusações de Anne.

Cinco dias, há cinco dias Isabella havia sido levada e ninguém tinha a menor ideia se algo pior havia acontecido, afinal ela havia sofrido um acidente de carro, quando foi levada. O estado em que o carro foi encontrado deixou Edward em total desespero, se perguntando como ela estaria, se estaria bem, se estaria viva?

Não encontraram nenhuma pista do paradeiro de Vitória Sanders, era como se a ex-agente tivesse sido tragada pela terra. Infelizmente tanto o FBI, quanto a Interpol, nada poderiam fazer contra Caius Lucchi. O homem era intocável e usava de sua proteção diplomática para retomar as ações da organização Volturi, que estava tomando força novamente.

Seguindo o comando de Carlisle, Jasper grampeou todos os telefones de Caius Lucchi, tanto do consulado, quanto de suas propriedades em Washington.

**Enquanto isso... **

Isabella abriu os olhos lentamente, sentia a boca seca e seu corpo todo doía, forçou a vista já que a luz era precária. Não havia janelas, a pouca luz que iluminava o local vinha de uma lâmpada que pendia do teto. Havia uma grade que, se perguntava que lugar era aquele? Onde estava?

Lembrou-se da visita de Victória, as coisas que lhe disse, a conversa com Jacob, a perseguição enquanto falava com Edward. Assim como os tiros e o carro capotando... Aquilo explicaria a dor que sentia por todo o corpo. Sentou-se com certa dificuldade de respirar, sentia as costelas doerem quando o fazia.

Não tinha a menor noção de quanto tempo estava ali, se há horas ou há dias, pelo cheiro de suas roupas, concluiu que estava ali há alguns dias.

- Ora veja... A Bella adormecida finalmente despertou! – ouviu uma voz masculina vinda da escuridão por detrás das grades. – O chefe vai adorar saber disso!

- Quem é você? Onde estou? Há quanto tempo estou aqui?

- Quem eu sou não interessa a você, onde está? Acredite minha cara, não vai querer saber, e você apagou quando o carro capotou, está aqui tem uns cinco dias pelo menos!

- Eu fiquei desacordada todo este tempo?

- Cheguei a pensar que estivesse morta, mas ai está você! – Isabella pode ouvir quando o homem digitou alguns no celular. – Chefinho? A bela adormecida acordou, creio que esteja pronta para abrir o bico! – a jovem engoliu seco.

O silêncio se fez por um longo tempo, de repente as luzes se acenderam por detrás das grades e um homem trazia um corpo nos ombros, abriu a cela onde Isabella estava jogando o corpo inerte de Victória no outro colchão. A jovem sentiu seus olhos saltarem, o rosto de Victória estava todo ensanguentado.

- O que houve com ela?

- Acerto de contas... – Isabella estremeceu ao ouvir aquela voz. – Minha priminha e eu, tínhamos assuntos pendentes, coisa de família. – James disse debochado.

- Família? Victória estava com você o tempo todo?

-Vejo que conhece minha priminha, sabe, até agora não entendi o porquê ela te odeia tanto? – a jovem novamente engoliu seco, concluiu então que James não deveria saber sobre Edward, ou os Cullen. – Eu disse que ainda iríamos nos encontrar de novo, olha só pra você, está ainda mais gata, apesar de eu preferi-la morena!

- O que você quer de mim, James?

- Oh, você andou pisando em calo muito poderoso garota, gente graúda quer a tua pele! Agora levanta daí, vou te apresentar a alguns amigos meus!

- O que?

- Não se preocupe, é só colaborar e tudo ficará bem, agora se for bancar a marrentinha, se prepara, porque o bicho vai pegar! – a jovem se levantou passando por ele. – Depois de você ter aberto o bico, será toda minha Isabella, temos algumas contas a acertar.

Isabella foi colocada em uma saleta assustadora, havia uma cadeira e em um balcão mais afastados alguns instrumentos estranhos, os quais não conseguiu identificar, do outro lado, havia uma grande tina com água.

As lágrimas escaparam ao se dar conta de que desta vez não teria escapatória, a imagem de seu marido preencheu sua mente, assim como a de sua pequena Nessie. Acontecesse o que acontecesse ali, jamais diria uma só palavra sobre a Angel e os Cullen, jamais quebraria a promessa que fez a Carlisle, mesmo que isso lhe custasse a vida.

**Em Seattle...**

Edward sentia-se de mãos atadas, não conseguira encontrar nem o rastro de Victória e não queria nem pensar em como Bella estaria. Rogava do fundo de seu coração que a esposa estivesse viva e bem, mas algo lhe dizia que não seria como da outra vez.

- Vene majare um pouco, ragazzo, não adianta ficar sem comer nada, isso não vai trazê-la de volta! – Caterina disse ao entrar em seu escritório, estavam em sua casa.

- Estou sem fome Caterina!

- Sei que é difícil filho mio, mas minha bambina não gostaria de ver você assim tão abatido.

- Quero minha esposa de volta, isso não é justo, estávamos tão bem, tão felizes.

- Lo so, ragazzo, na ultima vez que nos falamos, perguntei a ela se estava feliz e sabe o que Bella me respondeu? – Edward somente assentiu, meneando a cabeça.

- Oh, Caterina, Edward me faz tão feliz, ele é o melhor marido do mundo, às vezes me custa acreditar no quanto sou sortuda em tê-lo em minha vida. E o amo tanto, aquele homem é a razão da minha vida! - os olhos de Edward marejaram, sentiu um nó se formar em sua garganta, abraçou Caterina com força, sentia falta de sua esposa, estava incompleto outra vez, precisava encontrar Isabella, senão enlouqueceria.

Jasper havia conseguido interceptar uma ligação para o consulado Italiano, avisando seu pai e irmãos em seguida.

- O que conseguiu? – Edward disparou assim que chegou a casa do irmão, Jasper havia transformado seu porão em uma extensão de seu setor na Angel, completamente equipado com o que havia de mais moderno no ramo da espionagem.

- Uma ligação de James, para Caius de Lucchi!

- Tem certeza? – Carlisle disse desta vez.

- Ouçam. –pediu acionando o botão.

"_Senhor? Estou ligando para informar que ela finalmente acordou, quer que eu mesmo comece, ou prefere mandar um dos seus homens?" _– imediatamente Emmett, Edward e Jacob, reconheceram a voz de James.

"_Foi pra isso que te tirei daquela prisão não foi? Faça-a falar, obtenha as informações que preciso,quero saber quem está por detrás desta fotógrafazinha insignificante! Depois ela é toda sua, James!"_ – Edward sentiu suas entranhas contorcerem, tamanha raiva que sentiu .

"_Sim senhor." _

"_James?"_

"_Sim?"_

"_A agente cumpriu seu papel, nos levou até a fotógrafa, elimine-a, lembre-se James, não tolero falhas, sem pontas soltas, entendeu bem?" _

"_Perfeitamente senhor!"_

"_Estarei ai no máximo em três dias, e espero resultados!" _

"_Como quiser senhor!" _

- A ligação foi feita de um celular e estou tentando rastreá-lo, se conseguir, provavelmente teremos o cativeiro de Bella!

- Eles irão mata-la! Bella jamais dará a Caius o que ele quer! – Carlisle pode sentir a angustia do filho.

- Masen tem razão senhor... – Jacob disse desta vez. – Ela jamais entregaria a Angel, ou algum de vocês.

- Preciso me reunir com o superintendente e Thompson, precisamos agir o mais rápido possível.

- Mas senhor, sabe que tanto o superintendente, quanto Thompson estão de mãos atadas, o homem é intocável!

- Isso é o que nós veremos Black! Isabella é uma Cullen, e não vou abandoná-la a própria sorte, tudo isso é minha culpa, não deveria tê-la envolvido nisso!

- Não pai, a culpa foi minha, Victória a entregou a eles, jamais vou me perdoar por ter me deixado levar, por ter me envolvido com ela...

- Ainda bem que reconhece Masen!

- Chega vocês dois! – o tom de Esme surpreendeu a todos. – Não vai adiantar em nada ficarem se culpando, o que temos que fazer é agir o mais rápido possível.

- Mesmo assim, tenho que me reunir com o superintendente e Thompson. – todos somente assentiram.

A reunião foi longa e exaustiva, tanto a Interpol, quanto o FBI, não poderiam agir contra Caius Lucchi, a situação estava cada vez mais critica.

Carlisle reuniu seu pessoal da Angel, precisava esclarecer os fatos, não poderia simplesmente envolver seus homens em uma operação pessoal por assim dizer.

- Todos vocês estão cientes de que a Angel é uma agencia fantasma, muito poucos sabem quem somos e o que fazemos aqui. Mesmo assim não posso impor que arrisquem seu futuro nesta operação, portanto estão livres para declinar. – nenhum homem sequer se moveu.

- FBI e a Interpol estão fora, nos darão respaldo e cobertura, mas estaremos sozinhos nessa.

- Senhor! – Jacob Black o chamou ao entrar no recinto.

- O que faz aqui Black, é um agente do FBI, isso pode acabar com sua carreira e...

- Se me aceitar como um Angel, abro mão do meu cargo imediatamente senhor! Aquela garota é como uma irmã pra mim, não posso ficar de fora, sentado de braços cruzados esperando!

- Tem certeza disto Black?

- Absoluta senhor!

- Não será necessário que abra mão de sua carreira promissora, meu jovem, retribuiremos o favor que nos fez em Volterra, você nunca esteve aqui! – Jacob assentiu sorrindo.

Rosálie e Esme, assim como a agente Claire, ficaram responsáveis pela proteção de Alice, Nessie, os Giotto e Maria. Tanto a mansão, quanto a casa de Edward pareciam uma fortaleza, enquanto os homens estavam em Manchester montando uma operação de resgate.

**Enquanto isso, em algum lugar próximo a Seattle...**

- Vou perguntar mais uma vez Isabella, quem está por trás das denuncias? Quem protege você? – James indagou novamente, já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes havia feito àquela pergunta, mas a mulher simplesmente não dizia nada.

Há dois dias Isabella estava sendo interrogada, mal sentia o rosto devido aos tapas que levara, o sangue escorria por sua boca e estava com frio e toda molhada, já que lhe afundaram a cabeça inúmeras vezes naquela maldita banheira.

- Estou sendo bonzinho com você sua vadia, não tem ideia do que meu chefe é capaz, se eu fosse você abriria o bico! – a jovem cuspiu o sangue de sua boca.

- Não sei do que está falando James. –aquela resposta não era a esperada, ele desferiu outra bofetada nela, a segurando pelos cabelos em seguida.

- Diga de uma vez sua vadia, ou terei que fazer uma visitinha a sua pequena filhinha, ou ao playboy do seu marido!

- Deixe-os em paz!

-Então me diga o que eu quero ouvir, quem a está acobertando, quem está por trás de você?

- Eu já disse que não há ninguém! O FBI me colocou no sistema de proteção à testemunha, quando você teve a brilhante ideia de me raptar, está lembrado?

- Oh sim, eu me lembro, e ainda ajustaremos contas pelo que me fez!

- Não há ninguém por trás de mim, é tão difícil assim acreditar?

- Segundo o chefe, você não tem cacife para um promotor como o tal Lewis.

- Depende do que tenha em mãos meu caro, Aro havia assassinado uma mulher em plena festa, sem contar nas atrocidades as quais estava envolvido, ele só pagou pelos seus crimes. – Onde está Victória, o que fez a ela?

- E isso te importa? Quem faz as perguntas aqui sou eu!

- Victória o levou até mim, porque fez aquilo com ela?

- Assunto pessoal! Deveria estar feliz, pelo menos ela não vai correr atrás do seu marido playboy outra vez!

- Você é doente!

- Chega de papo furado, me diga de uma vez Isabella! – novamente desferiu uma bofetada nela.

- Pode me matar, mas não vai conseguir nada de mim seu bastardo!

- Ai é que você se engana minha cara, estou pensando seriamente em reclamar meu premio antes que o chefe chegue e acabe com você de uma vez por todas. Levem-na de volta e a amarrem bem forte, tire a outra da cela, quero privacidade.

- Não! NÃO! – Isabella usou o restante de suas forças na vã tentativa de lutar contra os dois homens que a arrastavam de volta para sua cela. Cada milímetro do seu corpo doía, sentia o rosto inchado.

- Você até que é bem resistente, já vi muito marmanjo abrindo o bico vinte minutos depois! – disse um dos homens em um tom divertido.

- Onde está James? – Victória exigiu se debatendo, já que estava com as mãos amarrada nas costas e seus pés também estavam amarrados, por precaução, um dos homens amarrava Isabella enquanto respondia.

- Ele virá em breve, mas quer privacidade com a fotografa aqui.

-Pouco me importa o que ele fará com ela, quero saber o porquê aquele filho da mãe me prendeu aqui? JAMES?- gritou se debatendo.

- Sempre achei que você fosse louca priminha! – James disse de forma debochada.

- Me solta seu bastardo, nós tínhamos um trato, eu te entreguei a vadia, porque me prendeu aqui seu lunático?

- Porque meu chefe arrancará minha cabeça se eu te deixar solta por ai! Vai que você se arrepende e resolve voltar para o FBI?

- Me solta ou...

- Ou o que Vick? Replicou com a arma apontada para a ex-agente, mesmo dolorida e semi consciente, Isabella presenciava tudo.

-Quer sair para correr atrás do marido playboy dela? Acha mesmo que a essa altura ele já não sabe que cometeu a burrada de ir ameaçá-la? Você se queimou idiota! Infelizmente ou felizmente terei que eliminar você, adeus priminha! – com isso apertou o gatilho, Isabella se encolheu ao ouvir os dois disparos, Victória estava morta! Isabella sentiu as lágrimas verterem, viu James cutucar com o pé o corpo inerte de Victória no chão.

- Achou mesmo que eu cumpriria o trato com uma traidora como você? – o ouviu dizer, se perguntava o que movia aquele homem? Era um louco, completamente insano! – Agora somos só você e eu, Isabella! Ou prefere ser chamada de Catherine? –provocou se aproximando dela, que tentava arduamente se soltar das amarras, mas era inútil. – Pena que não esteja tão bonita agora, mas ainda continua gostosa! – estremeceu de pavor ao sentir as mãos dele em seu corpo, sentia asco.

- Não me toque... – sua voz não passou de um sussurro, estava fraca demais, não comia há dias, nem bebia há dias e os interrogatórios a deixaram debilitada.

- Sim, eu vou tocá-la, e vou foder com você bem gostoso até estar completamente saciado, sua vadia! Vamos ver o que temos aqui. – disse ao rasgar sua blusa, deixando-a somente de sutiã, com uma faca partiu a peça.

A jovem fechou os olhos com força, quando ele abocanhou seu seio, sentiu seu estômago revirar e vomitou sobre James o que o deixou irado. – Olha o que fez sua vadia! – cuspiu furioso, esbofeteando-a por várias vezes até que perdesse completamente os sentidos.

- Mais que porra! Agora vou ter que tomar um banho! – saiu praguejando, trancou a cela, subindo as escadas, saindo do porão.

- O que houve cara? Eca o que é isso?

- A cadela vomitou em mim... – seus homens riram, mas calaram-se mediante a cara nada boa de James. –Vou me lavar, ela está desacordada agora, mais tarde me entendo com aquela fotografa vadia!

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	33. Chapter 29

**Aqui está, mais um capitulo! Estamos na reta final,**

**n****ão deixem de comentar, beijos e até mais! **

**Em breve: A Feiticeira e De corpo e alma. **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXIX**

- A ligação de James Stuart veio de Preston... – um dos homens de Jasper anunciou assim que recebeu a localização exata. – Aqui está o endereço senhor! –disse entregando a Jasper um papel, rapidamente ele digitou algo em seu computador, em uma das telas surgiu um mapa com a rota de Seattle a Preston, na outra, imagens de uma câmera de segurança mostrava uma enorme propriedade.

- Que lugar é esse? – Edward perguntou examinando a imagem.

- Vou averiguar! – disse ao irmão voltando a digitar algo. – Aqui está! A propriedade está em nome de Lian Scott, fica na 314 com fundos para a 312, é uma local bem isolado!

- Mas o que James faz na propriedade desse tal Lian? – Emmett perguntou desta vez.

-É isso que iremos descobrir.

Preston ficava a aproximadamente vinte e dois minutos de carro, Carlisle reuniu-se com seus filhos e Jacob para traçarem o melhor plano, afinal, não se tinha certeza de que aquele fosse mesmo o cativeiro e precisava evitar chamar a atenção para a Angel. Ele até que tentou manter Edward ao seu lado, no centro de comando, mas foi impossível.

- Fique aqui comigo, está envolvido demais, pode perder a cabeça Edward!

- Não! – praticamente rugiu para o pai. – Se trata da minha mulher, não me peça isso Carlisle! – resignado, Carlisle soltou um longo suspiro.

- Tudo bem, mas quero Emm e Jacob com você... – disse se voltando para Emmett. – Fiquem de olho nele, não o deixe agir por impulso! – seu filho somente assentiu vendo Edward bufar contrariado. – Jacob, isso serve pra você também!

- Deveria ouvir seu pai, Masen, está envolvido demais e...

- Não se meta! – cuspiu entre os dentes, Edward sentia a adrenalina correr por suas veias, assim como a raiva, queria tirar a sua Bella das mãos daqueles bastardos, nem que pra isso tivesse que matar um por um deles.

As equipes estavam preparadas e a caminho de Preston, foi um número bem contido, somente os melhores homens designados e os mais próximos de seus comandantes. Jasper permaneceu com Carlisle e dois de seus homens no furgão, devidamente equipado, com a mais alta tecnologia.

Já Emmett estava com seus homens em uma do Blazer com vidros pretos, ele e mais cinco, Edward estava em outro, e Jacob no terceiro. Poderiam ter ido de helicóptero, mas chamaria a atenção de James e seus homens, e o plano seria pegá-los de surpresa.

James tomou seu banho, ainda estava furioso com Isabella que permanecia desacordada, alguns de seus homens estavam na sala de vídeos, assistindo TV na imensa tela plana. Lian Scott, o proprietário da casa, uma artista plástico rico e excêntrico, era mantido refém no porão. Longe de Isabella é claro! James havia tomado a casa, com a ajuda de Victória, que conhecia Lian, eram digamos que, 'amigos'.

Montaram um verdadeiro forte, com homens espalhados por toda a imensa propriedade, que trabalharam rapidamente deixando o porão apto para receber Isabella, Victória só não contava que fosse compartilhar da cela com a rival!

James caminhou até a cozinha pegando uma cerveja, daria um tempo a fotografa, depois desceria para terminar o que havia começado. Isabella era durona, e aquilo o excitava imensamente, sentia um desejo incontrolável pela jovem. Aquele jeito altivo e imponente assim como o nariz em pé o deixava louco.

- Mãos na cabeça, ou estouro seus miolos! – a voz o fez sobressaltar, com o susto sua mão foi para a pistola que estava sobre a mesa. – Nem pense nisso! – havia uma luz vermelha bem no meio da testa de James.

**Momentos antes... **

Assim que chegaram ao local, viram que a casa parecia mais um forte e tiveram que revisar seus planos. Uma equipe entraria pela frente, a outra pelos fundos no mesmo instante, abrindo caminho para a terceira entrar na casa.

- Lembrem-se, mantenham-se incógnitos!É de extrema necessidade que passemos despercebidos, ok? – lembrou Carlisle. – Resgataremos os reféns e...

- Eliminamos o alvo! – completou Edward.

- Não somos assassinos Masen! O importante aqui é resgatar a refém, capturem-no e o entregaremos ao FBI.

- Pra ele fuja novamente? – retrucou contrariado.

- Isto não está em discussão Masen, sei o quanto está sendo difícil pra você, mas seremos profissionais, me entendeu? Há muito em risco, pense em todos, não somente em você!

- Sim senhor!

-Agora vão e boa sorte!

A equipe de Jacob seguiu para a Avenida 312, eles entrariam pelos fundos, usavam armas com silenciadores. Não queriam chamar a atenção dos vizinhos ou da policia local, com disparos desnecessários.

Já a equipe de Emmett, foi pela frente enquanto Edward seguia com a sua para a enorme casa, avançando aos poucos. Evitou atirar e tanto ele quanto sua equipe, tiveram que usar de força, deixando alguns dos homens de James desacordado pelo caminho.

Não demorou e Emmett se unia a ela, na varanda da casa, fez sinal para o irmão que o acompanhou para a entrada dos fundos, enquanto seus homens iam pela frente. Passaram sem ser notados e ao entrar na cozinha Edward tinha a cabeça de James na mira de sua semi automática.

- Devagar ai mano! – seu irmão o lembrou, estava logo atrás dele. - É melhor você varrer o perímetro, eu mesmo cuido desse aqui. – disse com sua mira também apontada para a testa de James. – Desembucha cachinhos dourados, onde está a refém?

- Refém? Que refém? – James se fez de desentendido.

- Não brinca comigo, loirinha, meu amigo ali está com o dedo meio nervoso. Não quero ter que tirar restos do seu cérebro do meu uniforme, sem contar que mancha! – Edward revirou os olhos se perguntando se Emmett não via a seriedade da situação?

- Tudo limpo senhor! –um dos homens de Edward anunciou ao entrar na cozinha. – varremos todos os andares, até mesmo o sótão.

-JW? – Edward chamou pelo rádio. –Tudo limpo, nenhuma baixa até agora, todos neutralizados.

"Perfeito, espero que se mantenha assim." – a voz de Carlisle soou no radio.

- Não se preocupe, tudo está sobre controle. –Emmett lhe garantiu desta vez.

"E a refém?"

- Estamos trabalhando nisso senhor!

"Ok."

- Acho melhor abrir o bico meu chapa, onde está Isabella Swan?

- Ora, ora... – disse debochado. – E não é que a fotógrafa tem uma guarda pessoal!

- Senhor? – chamou Murphy, um dos homens de Edward. - Há um porão na casa, senhor! – rapidamente Emmett e Edward se deslocaram, deixando dois homens com James. Desceram as escadas de forma cautelosa, com armas em punho e prontas para atirar.

O local tinha uma visão precária, um dos homens encontrou o interruptor e o coração de Edward pareceu parar. Ali sobre uma mesa, diante dele e Emmett, estava o corpo inerte de Victória.

- Meu Deus! O que diabos aconteceu aqui? – Emmett disse se aproximando do corpo, velou dois dedos a jugular da ruiva e afastou-se rapidamente.

- Porque ele a matou? – a voz de Edward não passou de um sussurro, a culpa lhe consumia naquele momento, aproximou-se do corpo e lhe acariciou o rosto. – Porque Vick? Porque fez isso?

- A encontraram? A voz de Jacob soou no porão, ele estancou ao ver o corpo da antiga parceira.

-Senhor olha o que encontramos! – Murphy segurava um homem pelos braços, estava vendado, amordaçado e amarrado.

- Onde o encontrou? – disparou indo para junto do homem, o soltando.

- Em uma pequena cela, naquela direção. – o porão era grande e com várias repartições.

- Se acalme senhor, estamos aqui para protegê-lo! – disse enquanto soltavam o homem que parecia apavorado. – Quem é você?

- Li... Lian... Lian Scott, sou dono desta casa, eles... Eles invadiram e me jogaram aqui e...

- Tudo bem senhor, não se preocupe, tudo vai ficar bem. – o homem assentiu veementemente, estava em choque.

-JW, quero uma ambulância, Lian Scott está em choque!

"Não se preocupe, já foram acionados, e o FBI está chegando para levá-los, sugiro que o JB saia daí o mais rápido possível!"

- Não se preocupem comigo! – Jacob disse rapidamente. – Ainda temos que encontra-la.

Emmett e mais dois homens foram varrer o perímetro do porão, ele acabou encontrando a cela principal, a luz era precária ali, mas viu perfeitamente um corpo pequeno estendido na cama. Chamou algumas vezes por Bella, mas não ouve resposta, um de seus homens forçou a fechadura, a abrindo facilmente.

Estancou ao se aproximar e ver o rosto de Bella, se não fosse os cabelos loiros, mal a reconheceria. Seu rosto estava disforme, devido às diversas agressões que sofrera, os seis estavam exposto e só acreditou que estivesse viva, pela respiração fraca que sentiu ao se aproximar mais.

- Encontrou alguma coisa? – Emmett se colocou diante do corpo ao ouvir a voz do irmão.

- Fique ai! –pediu em um tom firme.

- O que diabos deu em você? A encontrou? – Edward exigiu dando um passo a frente.

-Eu disse para ficar onde estava Masen! – jamais Edward ouvira o irmão falar com ele daquela forma, em nenhuma situação.

- Sai da minha frente agora! – ele pode sentir o desespero na voz do irmão.

- Acredite em mim, será melhor ficar onde está.

-Afaste-se ou não respondo por mim! – Emmett deu um passo para o lado e Edward sentiu seu como se seu coração parasse de bater, em duas passadas encurtou a distancia entre ele e o corpo sobre a pequena cama.

- Meu Deus! – a voz de Edward não passou de um sussurro, Emmett viu o irmão largar sua arma e ajoelhar-se diante dela. – O que fizeram com você meu amor? Bella? Bella acorda, por favor. – pediu com a voz embargada, sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, não precisou se virar pra saber que se tratava do irmão.

- Ela vai ficar bem mano, Bella é forte! – sussurrou no ouvido do irmão, em respeito, os homens haviam virado de costas, afinal Bella tinha os seios expostos.

-O que aquele bastardo fez a ela? – Emmett senti a fúria na voz do irmão que se levantou em um rompante destravando a arma.

- Não mano, não vai adiantar de nada fazer isso!

- E vai adiantar de alguma coisa deixá-lo nas mãos do FBI? OLHA BEM PRA ELA! VEJA O QUE ELE FEZ COM A MINHA MULHER! - gritou a todo pulmão.

- Se quiser posso resolver isso, senhor! – Murphy se ofereceu prontamente.

- Não... – rugiu. - Eu mesmo vou acertar a contas com aquele bastardo.

- Sendo assim vou com você! – Emmett se colocou ao seu lado.

- Cuida dela pra mim? – pediu a Jacob que olhava estarrecido para sua amiga, sentia a raiva lhe tomar por completo, se aproximou da jovem desacordada lhe acariciando os cabelos.

- Vou pegá-los Bella, um por um, eu prometo a você, nem que isso custe a minha vida! Prometo que vou acabar com esta corja maldita!

Edward subiu as escadas de dois em dois degraus, estava completamente tomado pela raiva, o ódio lhe consumia naquele momento e quando viu James o agarrou pelos cabelos.

- Você e eu teremos uma conversinha! – arrastou James que se debatia o levando a um dos quarto da casa que havia no andar debaixo, com Emmett e Murphy ao seu lado é claro. – O que fez a ela? – perguntou jogando James em uma cadeira. – Me diz o que fez a ela?

- A quem? A Victória?

- Porque a matou? – Emmett perguntou desta vez.

- Ela se queimou ao fazer uma visitinha a fotografa! Se expos e expos a todos, além do mais, não era confiável, estava agindo por ciúme! Ela andava de caso com o marido da fotógrafa, antes dele se casar, pelo que entendi, o playboy deu um pé na bunda dela, para ficar com a fotografa e a filha, algo assim! – disse dando de ombros. – Vick era uma ponta solta, e serviu ao seu propósito! – James nem seque vira o que lhe atingiu, quando Edward o socou com toda sua força.

- E quanto à Isabella? O que fez a ela?

- Só estava cumprindo ordens, ok? Além do mais tínhamos contas a acertar! – outro soco foi desferido e o sangue jorrou da boca de James.

- Você a tocou? – a voz de Edward saiu distorcida, tamanha era sua ira.

- Eu bem que tentei, mas a vadia vomitou em mim, eu terminaria o serviço se vocês não tivessem se intrometido! – outro soco, James cuspiu novamente o sangue. – Não fazem ideia de com quem estão se metendo, vocês estão mortos!

- Não James, mas você estará! – Edward ao encostar o cano de sua arma na testa dele.

- Deixa isso pro FBI, mano!

- Não! – James disse. – Deixe-o atirar, eu vou estar morto antes de chegar à prisão mesmo, tanto faz agora ou daqui algumas horas! - com os olhos fixos em James, Edward ponderou a situação, guardou a arma e voltou a socá-lo, desforrando toda sua raiva. Mal conseguia sentis os punhos quando seu irmão o deteve.

- Chega cara, ele já não está sentindo nada há algum tempo! Acabou Edward, vamos, Bella precisa de você. – ao ouvir aquilo a culpa o consumiu, acreditava que por sua culpa, Victória estava morta e Bella havia sido espancada, sem contar na tentativa de estupro!

- Como vou poder olhar nos olhos dela outra vez? Olha o que aconteceu a ela, por minha culpa! – disse socando o peito. – Se eu tivesse me mantido firme, se não tivesse me envolvido pra começo de conversa...

- Para com isso mano! Pense em Nessie, aquela garotinha é o seu maior presente que a vida pode lhe dar, e Bella é a mulher da tua vida, então jamais repita isso outra vez!

- Ela vai me odiar!

- Sabe que não! – sim ele sabia e aquilo o fazia sentir-se pior ainda, ouviram os carros se aproximar, o FBI havia chegado e assumiriam dali por diante.

Ainda no local, Isabella recebeu os primeiros socorros, Carlisle ficou chocado ao ver a nora e se perguntava como seu filho estaria? Quando viu James sair desacordado e com o rosto ensanguentado, deduziu que Edward havia feito aquele estrago, e não poderia culpá-lo, talvez tivesse feito o mesmo!

Como a operação não envolvia Caius Lucchi, o FBI assumiu a autoria da operação onde vinte homens foram presos por invasão seguida de sequestro. James foi indiciado por assassinato, agressão e tentativa de estupro.

Isabella havia sido levada para o hospital central de Seattle, onde Carlisle conhecia o diretor geral, usou de toda sua influência para que a nora tivesse toda a proteção necessária. Os Giotto estavam na casa de Edward, com a pequena Nessie, enquanto os Cullen e Alice estavam em uma sala de espera reservada, aguardando noticias.

Desde que havia deixado o local, na companhia de Jacob, seus irmãos e seus homens, Edward não tivera noticias de sua esposa. Estava aflito, angustiado e não era o único, Alice estava a ponto de roer as unhas, isso porque ainda não havia sido informada sobre o estado em que fora encontrada.

- Porque diabos ninguém dá notícias? – Edward disse impaciente andando de um lado para outro.

- Acalme-se filho, seu pai foi tentar colher informações, não adianta ficar desse jeito!- Esme tentava acalmar o filho, mas sabia que aquilo não seria uma tarefa fácil.

- Olha! Carlisle está vindo! – Emmett anunciou ao lado da esposa.

- Alguma noticia Carlisle? – Edward disparou indo pra junto do pai, que estava acompanhado de um médico.

- Edward este é o doutor Jenkis, ele é o responsável pelo caso de Bella.

- Como ela está, doutor? Posso vê-la? – o homem soltou um longo suspiro olhando para Carlisle, voltando seu olhar para Edward em seguida.

- Você deve ser marido dela, suponho?

- Isso mesmo!

- A paciente sofreu um traumatismo craniano, o que acredito, tenha sido sequela do acidente que sofrera ao ser abordada, há inúmeras escoriações na face, decido a agressão sofrida. A paciente acordou, mas se encontra muito fraca, com dores, por este motivo achei melhor sedá-la.

- Mas eu posso vê-la?

- Não é aconselhável, ela está sedada, o inchaço do rosto cedeu um pouco, mas os hematomas são impactantes e...

- Eu posso vê-la? – insistiu ignorando o que o médico dissera.

- No momento não, provavelmente, dependendo de como reagir, em dois dias, talvez, a paciente seja liberada para visitas, por hora, preciso mantê-la sedada. – Edward cerrou as mãos em punho.

- Venha cunhado... – Alice disse passando seus pequenos braços ao redor dele. – Quando Bella estiver pronta, ele nos avisará e estaremos aqui para vê-la, você precisa descansar um pouco, olha o seu estado!

-Acha mesmo que vou conseguir pregar o olho com ela aqui, naquele estado?

- Hey? Minha irmã é uma mulher forte, e sei que irá superar o que houve, estaremos aqui para ela, Bella vai precisar de você Edward... Terá que ser forte, por ela, por você e por Nessie! Não se deixe abater, lembre-se de que somos uma família e que estamos aqui com você! – ele somente assentiu abraçando a cunhada a quem amava como uma irmã.

Edward foi pra casa, mal falou com o casal Giotto, fora Esme que explicara tudo a eles e Maria, o casal lamentou o ocorrido. Caterina mantinha a pequena Nessie sempre perto do pai, ele se transformava com ela por perto, ele chegava até a sorrir.

Carlisle havia reunido a família para esclarecer o que realmente houve, depois de receber o relatório do FBI, estavam todos na imensa sala de jantar, na mansão Cullen.

- Eu os reuni aqui, para esclarecer o que houve exatamente com Isabella! – anunciou deixando Edward tenso, sua mãe estava ao seu lado, segurando firme sua mão, enquanto com a outra lhe acariciava os cabelos como fazia quando era garoto. – Não sei se é do conhecimento de todos, mas Victória Sanders está morta! – ao ouvir aquilo Edward se encolheu, pois mesmo com tudo que ela fizera, sentia-se culpado.

- Morta? Mas quem a matou? – Alice não sabia ainda deste fato.

- James! Segundo o depoimento de dois de seus homens, ele primeiro a espancou, por ter ido até Isabella na enoteca e ter se exposto! Depois recebeu ordens para eliminá-la e não hesitou em fazê-lo e pelo que soube, o fez diante de Bella.

-O que?

- Foi o que disse em seu depoimento.

- Não faz sentido!- insistiu sua nora. – Afinal, não foi Victória quem a entregou a James e ao tal Caius?

- Sim, mas pelo que entendi, ele se aproveitou da raiva que Victória sentia de Bella, para conseguir o que queria... Victória foi um simples peão, para que James chegasse a sua irmã.

- E acabou morrendo por isso!

- Infelizmente sim.

- Lian Scott, era conhecido de Victória, segundo ele, costumava frequentar sua casa, eram amigos! Há cerca de dois meses a casa foi invadida e ele trancafiado em uma cela minúscula em seu próprio porão, eles estavam de olho em Bella há algum tempo, ao que parece a visita que Victória a Isabella, fez com que James mudasse os planos.

- Entendo!

- Depois da perseguição, Isabella foi levada desacordada para a casa de Lian em Preston, eles a deixaram na cela onde foi encontrada, sem cuidados, sem sequer a visita de um médico! Johan Harris, disse em seu depoimento que cinco dias depois de ter chegado, Isabella despertou...

- Foi quando James ligou para Caius e interceptamos a ligação! – lembrou Jasper.

- Isso mesmo! Mas enquanto tentávamos localiza-los, James a interrogou...

- Ele a espancou, você quer dizer! – Rosálie cuspiu furiosa.

- Isabella se negou a responder suas perguntas, o próprio Harris disse que jamais viu alguém com tamanha força e determinação. Disse que Bella se manteve firme, que James insistia em saber que estava por trás dela e da denuncia que acabou com Aro...

- Ela novamente nos protegeu! – a voz de Emmett não passou de um sussurro.

- Minha irmã somente cumpriu a promessa que fez a você, está lembrado? – Alice disse ao sogro, Carlisle somente assentiu sentindo-se culpado.

- E o que mais, esse tal Harris disse?

- Que depois de matar Sanders a mando do chefe, James disse que tomaria seu premio antes de entregá-la a ele, por isso tentou... Vocês sabem! Mas segundo Harris, não conseguiu, ao que parece Bella passou mal quando James a atacou e vomitou sobre ele, foi quando se irritou e bateu nela novamente. – seu olhar caiu sobre seu filho que ouvia tudo calado. – Isso foi horas antes de invadirmos a casa.

- Quer dizer que se levássemos mais um tempo...

- Ele teria voltado e concluído o que começara. – Carlisle concluiu cortando Jasper. – E depois a entregado a Caius.

- Aquele bastardo! – Edward cuspiu entre os dentes.

-Pelo que me lembro, você fez um belo estrago na cara daquele bastardo! – Emmett apontou.

- Pois foi pouco, eu teria é metido uma bala bem na testa do infeliz! – Rosálie disse com desaprovação.

- Rosálie! – Esme a repreendeu.

- Pois é exatamente o que eu teria, feito! – insistiu.

- Agradeça ao seu marido, o fato daquele bastardo ainda estar respirando, por mim ele teria se juntado a Aro! – Edward retrucou.

- O importante é que Bella está bem e...

- Bem? – Edward se levantou em um salto, praticamente rugindo para a mãe. – Como ela pode estar bem, Esme? Ela preferiu ser espancada até perder a consciência, só para nos proteger. Está falando assim porque não viu o estado em que a encontramos!- esfregou as mãos em seu rosto, as levando aos cabelos, os agarrando com força, só a lembrança o devastava. – Preciso sair daqui, eu... – sem mais uma palavra saiu porta afora, Emmett e Jasper fizeram menção de ir atrás dele.

- Deixe-o! – Carlisle disse com um simples aceno. – Ele precisa ficar sozinho, desculpe-o querida! – pediu acariciando o ombro da esposa.

- Eu sei Carl, está se culpando e isso não é bom! Ele não teve culpa.

- Nós sabemos disso, mas o conhece perfeitamente, nada o convencerá do contrario.

- Primeiro a Victória, depois Bella, ele se culpa pelo que aconteceu com as duas! – disse Emmett.

- Porque ele se culpa por Victória? A culpa foi única e exclusivamente dela! – sua esposa retrucou irritada. – Não se esqueçam de que ela planejava entregar Bella nas mãos de Caius! – apontou.

- Rose está certa! – Alice concordou. – A raiva e o ciúme de Victória a levaram a isso, Edward errou ao ter se envolvido com ela, mas que culpa ele teve na morte dela, ou pelo que houve com Bella?

- O conheço bem, nada irá convencê-lo do contrário... – Emmett disse sério. – Temos que dar tempo a ele, Ed precisa colocar a cabeça no lugar.

- Ele está assustado com tudo que aconteceu!- afirmou Esme. – A morte de Victória, o sequestro de Bella, sou até capaz de afirmar que está com medo de encará-la. Edward precisa de nós mais do que nunca, se o deixarmos sozinho, se afastará de tudo e todos.

Esme tinha toda a razão, Edward desceu para a academia que havia ao lado da garagem, e lá enfaixou as mãos feridas pelos socos desferidos em James, desforrou toda sua raiva socando o boneco de treino. Suas mãos voltaram a sangrar, sujando o boneco também, ignorou a dor por um tempo, talvez pela raiva que o consumia naquele momento. Sentia raiva de James, mas acima de tudo, sentia raiva de si mesmo... Estava apavorado, se perguntava como olharia novamente nos lindos olhos castanhos de sua esposa?

Amaldiçoava o momento em que se deixou envolver por Vick, ter se envolvido com ela foi o maior erro de sua vida, não a amava, nunca a amou! Deixou-se envolver, estava carente e... E veja no que deu? Sua esposa acabou pagando pelos seus erros!

Dois dias se passaram e finalmente Isabella havia sido liberada para receber visitas, estava em um quarto particular, na pequena sala de espera, Alice, Rosálie, e Esme aguardavam ansiosas para vê-la. Foram autorizados a entrar, Carlisle estancou ao ver que Edward não se moveu e Esme o olhou com preocupação.

- Venha filho, vamos ver sua esposa!

- Não posso... – a voz de Edward não passou de um sussurro.

-Claro que pode, ela vai precisar de você, filho!

- Me dê um tempo, mãe... Por enquanto vou ficar aqui, está bem? – Esme assentiu triste pela dor que dor que o consumia, juntou-se aos outros para entrar no quarto, sentiu o coração apertado ao ver os cortes e os hematomas no belo rosto da nora, apertou a mão do marido com força. Alice se encolheu nos braços de Jasper, tentando conter as lágrimas.

-Oh Deus! - Rosálie soltou afundando o rosto no peito do marido, Esme fez o mesmo enquanto Carlisle lhe acariciava os ombros.

- Seja forte querida! – sussurrou bem baixinho, lentamente os olhos de Isabella se abriram e ela se viu circundada por vários membros de sua família, mas faltava o principal delas.

- Oi. – sua voz saiu fraca. – Onde está Edward? – perguntou passando os olhos por todos os rostos ali.

- Ele virá depois... – Carlisle disse. – Provavelmente queira ficar a sós com você! – mentiu, a jovem abriu um sorriso fraco, soltando um gemido em seguida.

- O que foi? – Alice perguntou preocupada.

- Oh, não é nada! – Bella a tranquilizou. – Só dói quando respiro. – sua irmã reirou os olhos, assim como Esme e Rosálie, enquanto Emm, Carlisle e Jasper riam.

- O que? Como... Como eu vim parar aqui? Como me encontraram?

- Longa história! Melhor deixarmos pra depois!- Carlisle disse em um tom divertido também.

- Porque meu marido não está aqui? Onde está Edward? – Isabella voltou a perguntar.

-Ele virá Bella, confie em mim, ele virá! – Esme lhe garantiu, lhe afagando o braço com delicadeza. _**"Nem que eu tenha que arrastá-lo pelas orelhas, ele virá!"**_ – concluiu mentalmente.

- Devo estar um horror, não é? Vai ver seja por isso meu marido não queira me ver!

- Não seja absurda filha! Edward te ama e logo estará aqui.

- Me sinto como se tivesse dormido há séculos!

-Provavelmente seja efeito do sedativo, ficou adormecida por alguns dias. – seu sogro lhe forneceu.

-É isso ai, você é a nossa Bella adormecida, só falta o príncipe! – novamente a jovem gemeu ao sorrir com a brincadeira do cunhado, que levara uma cotovelada da esposa.

- Eu já tenho um príncipe, seu bobo, o melhor que existe! – houve uma troca de olhares entre todos ao ouvirem a jovem falar de forma tão carinhosa do marido, Isabella novamente sorriu, sentindo todo seu rosto doer. - Droga! Não sabia que poderia doer tanto sorrir! E onde está o meu príncipe, por falar nisso? – disparou passando os olhos por cada um deles.

- Lá fora, aguardando! – disse Emmett, levando uma cotovelada de Rosálie.

- Aguardando? Aguardando o que? O que há de errado?

- Não há nada de errado filha, Edward virá em breve! – Esme voltou a lhe garantir, a jovem soltou um longo suspiro, gemendo baixinho, seu olhar encontrou o de Carlisle. Bella lhe estendeu a mão, e ele prontamente a segurou firme, levando-a aos lábios, depositando um beijo cálido.

- Há alguém por trás de James e Victória... Ele queria saber a todo custo quem estava por trás da denuncia, mas juro que não disse nada! Uma só palavra que comprometesse algum de vocês ou a Angel! – puxou o ar com força fazendo uma careta de dor. – Eu não disse nada... – insistiu. - Nenhum nome, nada que os ligasse a mim! Quero dizer...

- Eu sei filha, entendi perfeitamente, mas não precisava ter feito isso!

- Precisava... Precisava proteger meu marido e a minha família!

- Nós é quem deveríamos proteger você, menina teimosa! – Isabella meneou a cabeça.

- Não, somos como os mosqueteiros, um por todos...

- E todos por um! – responderam em uníssono.

- Consegue se lembra do que houve enquanto esteve lá? – Emmett perguntou recebendo um olhar reprovador das mulheres.

- Alguns flashes, as coisas estão meio embaralhadas... Lembro-me da visita de Victória... De suas insinuações e suas ameaças... Lembro-me de estar com Jake e de um carro me perseguindo, houve tiros e de repente perdi o controle e... Oh meu Deus! Joseph e Caterina... Maria, eles...

- Estão bem, não se preocupe, estão em segurança! – garantiu Carlisle. – Hospedados em sua casa, estão tomando conta de Nessie.

- Oh, graças a Deus!

- Graças a você, por que não me ligou, ou ligou para Edward assim que Victória saiu? - Carlisle disse em um tom reprovador.

- Não queria envolvê-los, por isso falei com Jake! Mas quando vi os carros atrás de mim... – o bip do monitor disparou, Isabella estava agitada.

- Shhh... Acalme-se, está tudo bem agora, Bella! Depois falamos sobre isto, está bem?

- O carro capotou quando atiraram nos pneus e... – disse ignorando o que Carlisle havia dito. - Edward deve estar furioso comigo não é? É por isso não está aqui, por isso não quer me ver?

De onde estava Edward ouvia a conversa tudo que se passava dentro do quarto, levou as mãos ao rosto se deixando deslizar pela parede onde estava recostado, sentia as lágrimas escaparem sem sua permissão. Queria entrar lá e cobri-la de beijos, pedir perdão a ela por ter sido tão estúpido, por não tê-la protegido como deveria... Mas não se atreveu, não encontrava forças para encará-la, não depois do que houve, abraçou os joelhos apoiando sua testa neles.

- Edward virá vê-la em breve, Bella! – Esme voltou a dizer.

- É mesmo, você disse!

- Sente-se bem? –sua irmã perguntou com a voz carregada de preocupação, ouviu Bella soltar um som estranho, antes de lhe responder.

- Estou viva, não estou? – Bella estendeu a mão para Alice, que ficou ao seu lado, acariciou delicadamente os cabelos irmã. – Eu to um horror, não é?

- Em alguns dias estará ótima, linda como sempre!

- Tá bom Alice! – a jovem disse revirando os olhos! – Carlisle?

- Sim?

- Victória... Descobri que Victória era prima de James...

- Eu sei filha, nós também descobrimos!

- Victória me odiava... – disse com o olhar perdido. – Insinuou que vocês somente me protegiam por que... –meneou a cabeça – Me disse coisas horríveis, mas de certa forma, sempre protegia vocês e principalmente Edward, ela o amava muito!

- Era obsecada por ele, isso sim! – Rosálie retrucou em um tom baixo.

- Provavelmente! – Isabella respondeu com o olhar perdido. – Eu a vi ser morta... Ele atirou nela duas vezes, sorrindo!

-Lamento por tudo que tenha passado Bella, a culpa foi minha, se eu não tivesse pedido...

- A culpa não foi sua Carlisle! Não ouse se culpar está bem? Você não teve culpa daquele lunático ter me raptado da primeira vez, e muito menos pelo que houve agora! Victória foi à culpada, ela não conseguia aceitar o fato de que Edward me amava, era inconcebível para ela que Edward tivesse rompido seu... Sei lá o que eles tiveram! – disse dando de ombros. – Por minha causa, talvez só não esperasse ser morta por isso!

- Há gente muito poderosa por detrás de James e Victoria, eles foram meros peões.

- Hump! Pra variar um pouco, não é? – Carlisle sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Bella? James tentou algo mais...

- Não quero falar sobre isso! – disse desviando o olhar.

- Querida, sei que é difícil, mas uma hora terá que...

- Por favor, Esme, eu não quero me lembrar daquilo... – as lágrimas escorriam grossas pelo rosto da jovem, causando ardência.

- Tudo bem, filha, quando estiver pronta está bem? Agora se acalme. – pediu acariciando os cabelos de Bella.

- Eu já volto. – Emmett sussurrou no ouvido da esposa que somente assentiu, discretamente saiu encontrando o irmão sentado no chão da sala de espera, agarrado aos cabelos e com o rosto molhado!

-Edward você tem que reagir cara, a ouvi? Ela não para de perguntar por você, o que ta acontecendo cara? Onde está o meu irmão?

-Não vou conseguir Emm... Me sinto tão culpado!

- Pois não deveria! Bella tem razão, a culpa não foi sua ou do pai, ou sequer dela... Victória surtou cara e fez merda! Nunca mentiu pra ela que eu sei, sempre jogou limpo com as mulheres com as mulheres com quem se envolveu! Levanta daí! – pediu estendendo a mão para o irmão, Edward a aceitou e com um puxão Emmett o levantou. – Tem que tirar essa besteira daqui... -disse batendo na cabeça de Edward. – E principalmente daqui... – desta vez tocou no peito do irmão. – Ou jamais serão felizes outra vez! E você jurou fazê-la feliz até o fim de seus dias, eu estava lá, ouvi muito bem! – com certeza Edward não esperava por aquilo.

- Tem razão!

- É claro que tenho! Eu sempre tenho! – Edward revirou os olhos, meneando a cabeça. – Esqueça isso, pense somente nela e em Nessie, agora vá se recompor, porque tua mulher precisa de você. – Edward assentiu indo em direção ao banheiro, lavou o rosto e tentou ajeitar os cabelos o máximo que conseguiu foi deixá-los espertados, ao voltar encontrou Alice e Jasper fora do quarto, assim como Carlisle, Emmett e Rosálie.

- O que houve? – perguntou alarmado.

- Nada, Bella ficou muito agitada, achamos melhor dar tempo a ela.

- O que exatamente a deixou agitada?

- Entre, sua esposa precisa de você mais do que nunca! – Carlisle disse encarando o filho.

- Eu sei... – disse indo em direção à porta, puxou o ar com força abrindo a porta em seguida.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	34. Chapter 30

**Aqui está pessoal, e uma ótima sexta para todas vcs! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXX**

Ao abrir a porta, viu sua mãe ao lado de Bella, seu rosto estava desinchado, mas os hematomas permaneciam, assim como alguns pequenos cortes. Isabella ao vê-lo ignorou a dor e sorriu pra ele, que sorriu de volta!

- Não disse que ele viria! – Esme disse depositando um beijo na testa da nora, se afastando em seguida. – Vou deixá-los a sós. – acariciou o rosto do filho ao passar por ele. – Pensei que fosse ter que buscá-lo pelas orelhas! – sussurrou em seu ouvido, Edward sorriu ainda mais, depositando um beijo na face da mãe.

- Oi! – disse encurtando a distancia entre ele e a esposa.

- Oi. – respondeu desviando o olhar, parecia envergonhada.

- O que houve? Porque está evitando me olhar? – perguntou tocando delicadamente seu queixo, forçando-a olhar pra si.

- Estou horrível! – Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Não seja absurda! Dói muito?

- Só quando sorriu, ou choro... Arde pra burro!

-Hmm... Então teremos que evitar risos e choros! – Bella sorriu, gemendo em seguida. – Desculpe!- Edward pediu segurando sua mão.

- Não foi nada! – a jovem ergueu a mão tocando o rosto do marido, contornando seus traços. – Senti tanto medo... – sua voz saiu embargada. – Pensei que jamais o veria outra vez.

- Quando ouvi aqueles homens dizerem que a levaria embora... Foi como se tivessem arrancado meu coração, senti tanto medo... Me perdoa meu amor... Me perdoa por ter passado por tudo isso! – sua voz saiu embargada também.

- Hey, eu estou aqui! – Bella disse afagando sua face. – Eu te amo tanto!

- Queria beijar você! – Edward disse beijando a palma de sua mão.

- Então porque não beija?

- Pode machucá-la.

- Tá ai uma dor que não me importo de sentir! – ele sorriu revirando os olhos, aproximou-se ainda mais de Isabella, curvando-se sobre ela, colando seus lábios aos dela delicadamente. Soltou um leve gemido ao sentir a língua dela roçar em seus lábios pedindo passagem, os entreabriu sentindo a língua de Bella invadir sua boca em busca da sua.

Por dois dias Edward se manteve ao lado da esposa, tentou saber o que houve enquanto esteve em cativeiro, mas Bella se negava terminantemente a tocar no assunto, o que o irritou profundamente. Queria saber por ela o que houve, porque não avisou da visita de Victória, o porquê de ter ido procurar Jacob? Mas teria que ser paciente, pois segundo sua cunhada a irmã havia se fechado em copas e quando isso acontecia, nada nem ninguém conseguiria fazê-la falar.

- Toda vez que toco no assunto ela se irrita e desconversa! – disse de forma sussurrada, sua esposa estava entretida em uma conversa com Rosálie e Esme.

- Terá que ser paciente, quem sabe quando tiver alta, em casa, você não consegue falara com ela. Eu também tentei e tudo que consegui foi um 'não quero falar sobre isso!'.

- Eu também.

- Vou ter que sair, poderia ficar com ela? – pediu olhando no relógio.

- Claro!

- Não vai fazer o que penso que vai, não é? – Emmett disparou em um tom discreto.

- Não começa Emm, preciso ir.

- Ir aonde exatamente? – sua cunhada questionou.

- Só preciso resolver um assunto pendente!- disse se afastando, indo em direção à esposa. – Amor?Vou aproveitar que está em muito boa companhia e vou dar uma saída, tá ok? - Edward lhe acariciou os cabelos beijando-lhe a testa em seguida os lábios de forma delicada.

- Tudo bem, mas vê se não demora muito tá.

- Sua irmã ficará com você hoje, virei amanhã e ficamos juntos, te amo! – novamente a beijou.

- Te amo, se cuida! – a jovem não pode deixar de notar o clima estranho depois da saída de seu marido, a troca de olhares entre seus cunhados e seus sogros lhe dizia que havia algo errado.

- O médico disse que provavelmente terá alta em no máximo dois dias! – sua irmã disparou assim que os outros se foram.

- Isso é bom, não aguento mais esse lugar! Detesto hospital!

- Desde quando ficou tão rabugenta?

- Talvez seja pelo fato de cada milímetro do meu corpo estar doendo neste exato momento!

- Ainda sente dor?

- Não, só estou exagerando, ainda estou um pouco dolorida, mas estou bem. Pelo menos meu rosto deu uma melhorada! – disse divertida fazendo com que a irmã revirasse os olhos.

- Às vezes me pergunto se você é bipolar? Como pode ser tão instável?

- Hey, não sou bipolar, só estou meio estressada eu acho! – se defendeu se ajeitando na cama. – Alice? Notou um clima estranho quando Edward saiu? – Isabella viu a irmã engolir seco, mordendo o lábio em seguida, poderia apostar como Alice sabia o que estava acontecendo.

- Ed já te contou que sua identidade foi revelada? – disparou do nada.

- O que? Não, mas como?

- Alguém foi à imprensa e disse que Catherine Dwyer era na verdade Isabella Swan.

- Quando isso aconteceu?

- Logo depois que foi levada.

- Foi ela, foi Victória! – afirmou socando a cama.

- E como sabe se foi mesmo ela?

- Porque ela era a única que sabia o tempo todo e foi lá me ameaçar, esqueceu? Além do mais aquela mulher me odeia.

- Odiava, ela ta morta, lembra?

- Que o diabo a carregue!

- Bella! – Alice ralhou.

- Você não tem ideia das coias que aquela mulher me disse quando esteve na enoteca! As coisas que insinuou... – Isabella levou as mãos aos cabelos meneando a cabeça. – Aquela desgraçada me odiava porque não conseguia compreender como Edward pode trocá-la por mim.

- Esquece isso Bella!

- Era o que eu mais queria, mas as palavras dela ficam remoendo aqui dentro. – disse batendo na lateral da cabeça.

- O papai... – Alice começou hesitante. – Papai pergunta muito de você, está louco pra vim vê-la.

- Agora ele se importa comigo? – a voz da jovem saiu carregada de sarcasmo.

- Quando seu desaparecimento veio a publico, ele ficou desesperado, Carlisle o mantinha informado da situação e quando sua identidade foi revelada... – Alice meneou a cabeça. – A imprensa caiu sobre o senador Hanson, Edward e os Cullen, o FBI veio a publico esclarecer a situação dizendo que você havia sido colocada na casa dos Hanson sob o sistema de proteção à testemunha.

- E Edward?

- Ele estava arrasado, desesperado para encontrá-la, o pobre teve que ir a uma coletiva de imprensa e confirmar tudo, disse que se conheceram no jantar dos Hanson e acabaram se apaixonando. Também disse que você havia contado a ele toda a verdade e que pouco se importava que nome usava, que o importante era que você era a mulher que ele amava.

- Edward disse isso?

- Com todas as letras! Carlisle e Esme afirmaram que souberam depois do casamento, para não levantar suspeita. A noticia correu rápido e agitou a sociedade de Seattle, os telefones não paravam de tocar um instante, Tanya ficou inconformada com o fato de Edward ter se casado com a fotógrafa a qual tanto odiava. Acredita que foi tirar satisfações com ele?

- E ele?

- A colocou pra correr, é claro, cheguei a ter pena dela.

- Vadia! - Bella cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Minha mãe quando soube surtou, imediatamente ligou os pontos, o fato de tê-la convidado para ser minha madrinha entre outras coisas. Acabamos tendo uma discussão horrível, meu pai entrou no meio e se juntou a mim em sua defesa... – os olhos de Isabella saltaram. – Senti tanto orgulhos dele, papai colocou mamãe em seu lugar dizendo que estava farto de seus desmandos, que você era filha dele, ela gostasse ou não e que jamais permitira que lhe ofendesse novamente.

- Ele disse isso?

- Com todas as letras, foi uma briga horrível, estão dormindo em quartos separados e soube que papai está entrando com os papéis do divórcio.

- Sinto muito Alice!

- Não sinta, minha mãe mereceu, se ouvisse as coisas terríveis que disse a seu respeito, não entendo porque de tanto ódio.

-Talvez seja pelo que eu represente. – disse dando de ombros.

- Pode ser, afinal, de todos os casos que papai teve, Renée foi a mais importante.

- Casos?

- Foi o que soube, meus pais viviam um casamento de aparências, revoltante, não é? – Isabella olhou com pesar para a irmã, Alice falou sobre a gravidez de Rosálie e do fato de Emmett estar exultante com o fato de que teriam um menino.

A jovem estava feliz pelos dois, sua irmã dormiu no hospital aquela noite, Bella pensou que Edward viria pela manhã, mas já passava do horário do almoço e nem sequer teve noticias dele. Recebeu a visita de Rose e Emm, e os parabenizou pelo garotão, riu muito com as besteiras que o cunhado disse. Tentou falar com Edward, mas só caia na caixa postal, Emmett havia lhe dito que ele precisou ir resolver uns problemas pendentes, mas a jovem sentia que tinha algo mais ali.

– Sabe onde Edward foi, não sabe Alice?

- Não! – a voz de sua irmã saiu esganiçada.

- Alice Mary Brando Cullen, olhe nos meus olhos e me diga onde diabos o meu marido se meteu? – Alice bufou se jogando na poltrona.

- Droga, ele vai me matar se eu te contar. – argumentou.

- E eu te mato se não abrir o bico! – cuspiu furiosa.

- Ele foi buscar o corpo de Victória e cuidar do sepultamento. – Alice viu os olhos da irmã perder completamente o foco.

- Ele foi o que?

- Nós dissemos a ele que isso era loucura, que deixasse que outro providenciasse isso, mas conhece seu marido, Edward é tão cabeça dura quanto você às vezes! Jazz insisti que o irmão só fez isso porque sente-se responsável pelo que houve com Victória e...

- Ele não é! – Isabella praticamente rugiu.

- A culpa de tudo isso é única e exclusivamente dela, é interessante saber que o meu marido foi velar o corpo de sua ex-amante...

- Não pense assim Bella, Edward te ama e...

- Tem outro nome para o que eles foram? – seu tom foi seco e Alice se arrependeu de ter aberto a boca. – Amigos com benefícios quem sabe? Namorados? Talvez ela fosse mais importante para ele do que meu marido gosta tanto de ressaltar, não é? Para me deixar aqui e ir cuidar dela, mesmo depois de tudo que aquela desgraçada fez!

Depois daquele rompante de raiva Isabella simplesmente se fechou em copas, o que deixou sua irmã preocupada, conhecia Bella, e sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde explodiria. Sentia pena do cunhado quando só de imaginar o que poderia acontecer. Ligou para o marido e contou o que houve, Jasper a repreendeu por ter dito e disse que não havia nada que se pudesse fazer, também prometeu não dizer nada ao irmão, pois o tinha alertado de que quando Bella descobrisse, não iria gostar nada!

Bella continuou estranhamente calada quando sua família veio vê-la, Edward chegou logo no final do horário de visitas, para render Alice e estranhou o humor estranho da esposa. Pensou talvez ser somente cansaço pelo dia agitado com tantas visitas, tentou puxar assunto algumas vezes, mas sua esposa foi monossilábica em suas respostas.

- Porque está assim? – perguntou impaciente.

- Assim como? – Bella disse atravessado.

- Assim, azeda! – disse apontando para ela.

- Não tenho nada!

- Não é o que parece, está brava com alguma coisa? Está brava comigo? – a jovem estalou a língua revirando os olhos, se ajeitando na cama, fingindo ler seu livro. – Quer, por favor, olhar pra mim, Bella? O que você tem? Me diz, por favor.

- Não quero falar sobre isso, e acredite, é melhor assim. – Edward bufou impaciente.

- Ta brava porque tive que me ausentar? – ele se aproximou acariciando o rosto emburrado da esposa. – Foi preciso, havia alguns assuntos que precisavam de minha atenção e...

- Seu pai me disse! – disparou o cortando, Edward segurou seu queixo com cuidado, a forçando olhar pra si.

– Notou que ainda não me deu um beijo?

- Edward, eu... – Isabella não conseguiu concluir, seu marido havia lhe tomado em um beijo urgente, de início tentou resistir, mas acabou se rendendo o beijando de volta. Edward não conteve um gemido quando Isabella retribuiu o beijo.

- Vai me dizer por que tá de mau humor? – perguntou assim que rompeu o beijo, ele distribuía beijos pela curvatura de seu pescoço lhe causando arrepios, a fazendo estremecer aos seus toques.

- Só... Só estou cansada... Quero minha casa... Minha filha! – disse entre arfadas.

- Em breve terá alta, creio que em um ou dois dias, logo estará em casa meu amor! – o tom de Edward foi extremamente carinhoso e apaixonado, o que fez Bella baixar um pouco a guarda.

- Não vejo a hora que isso aconteça, pode me fazer um favor?

- O que quiser?

- Pode pedir para Rose entrar em contato com Pete? Antes de voltar pra casa, gostaria de me livrar disso! – disse apontando para os longos cabelos loiros.

- Por quê? – perguntou surpreso.

- Alice me disse que todos já sabem a verdade, não tem porque continuarmos com esta farsa, se até mesmo o FBI já confirmou, não concorda?

- Tem certeza que é isso mesmo que quer fazer?

- Quero voltar a ser eu mesma, Isabella Swan!

- Cullen, Isabella Cullen, somos casados está lembrada?

- Você se casou com Catherine Dwyer, meu caro! – revidou séria, Bella pode ver claramente nos olhos verdes do marido o quanto aquilo o havia magoado. – Desculpe! – pediu sinceramente. – É que sinceramente não sei o que acontecerá daqui pra frente, o que faremos Edward?

- Daremos um jeito Bella, não se preocupe, daremos um jeito. – logo pela manhã Edward ligou apara a irmã repassando o pedido de Bella, duas horas depois Pete chegou acompanhado de três de suas garotas.

- Rose disse que era uma emergência, aqui estamos! – disparou medindo Edward de cima abaixo.

- Acho melhor deixá-los a sós, volto assim que acabar amor. – disse depositando um beijo nos lábios de Bella, ouvindo Pete e as três suspirarem audivelmente, saindo em seguida.

- Então, o que deseja meu anjo?- ele encarava Isabella de um jeito estranho.

- Quero voltar ao natural.

- Quer acabar com minha obra prima? - seu tom foi dramático.

- Claro que não, quero que faça outra, só que morena. – um sorriso de fez nos lábios dele e Bella viu um brilho estranho em seu olhar.

- Castanhos se bem me lembro.

- Isso mesmo, cor de mogno quando exposto ao sol.

- Garotas, mãos a obra!

Algumas horas depois Isabella via o resultado do trabalho de Pete, suas unhas estavam perfeitas, assim como as dos pés, foi submetida a uma secção de depilação e seus cabelos estavam de volta à cor natural.

-Ficou excelente Pete, obrigada, agora me sinto mais eu!

- Estou aqui pra isso querida, precisando é só chamar.

- Quanto lhe devo?

- Nada, não me deve absolutamente nada! Soube do sequestro e fico feliz que esteja de volta e bem.

- Obrigada Pete. – Isabella abriu os braços e Pete a abraçou forte, assim que ele saiu Edward chegou e abriu um enorme sorriso ao vê-la.

- Uau! Você está linda!

-Tsc, para com isso!

- É sério amor, você estava linda loira, mas já te disse que eu prefiro você morena. – ele diminuiu a distância entre eles, deslizou uma das mãos nas mechas sedosas dos cabelos dela. – Minha Bella está de volta.

- Eu sempre estive aqui.

-Eu sei! – disse de forma sussurrada contra seus lábios, os tomando em seguida em um beijo arrebatador.

A jovem ficou calada todo o percurso do hospital a sua casa, Edward sabia que havia algo de errado, podia sentir. Mas o que seria? Porque estava tão calada, tão arredia? Assim que parou o carro viu a esposa destravar o cinto e abrir a porta, sem esperá-lo para abri-la. Fez o mesmo pegando as bolsas de viagem a alcançando facilmente, já que Bella havia parado diante da vaga vazia da garagem, onde ficava seu carro.

- Não se preocupe, já providenciei outro pra você! – disse enlaçando sua cintura. – Não sabe o quanto estou feliz por estar de volta.

- Eu gostava daquele carro, ele me trazia tantas lembranças... – dizia com o olhar perdido, voltou-se para o marido que simplesmente a observava em silêncio. – Mal posso acreditar que estou aqui outra vez, pensei que desta vez não fosse escapar com vida!

- Shh... Não fale assim Bella, o que seria de mim sem você? – Edward a apertou em seus braços, foi um abraço, Isabella afundou o rosto no peito do marido, passando seus braços ao seu redor, ficaram ali por algum tempo, sem dizer nada, somente abraçados. – Temos que subir, todos estão ansiosos para vê-la, principalmente Nessie.

- Nessie! – Bella disse secando as lágrimas.

- Sim meu amor, nossa pequena Nessie.

O casal notou vários carros na frente da casa, e ao abrir a porta foram surpreendidos pela família toda, além do casal Giotto e Maria, estava Claire a babá, Carlisle e Esme, Rosálie e Emmett, Jasper e Alice é claro. Também estava o casal Hanson, Dora e Phill, Jacob e para a surpresa de todos, e desgosto de Edward, Adam Mondavi.

Bella ficou tocada com a surpresa, ainda mais quando sua pequena veio correndo em sua direção com os braçinhos abertos chamando por ela, a jovem se deixou cair sobre os joelhos pegando a pequena em um abraço esmagador.

- Mama! – Nessie disparou passando seus pequeninos braços entorno de seu pescoço, apoiando a cabecinha em seu ombro, depois de lhe dar alguns beijos.

- A mamãe está aqui meu amor, senti tanto sua falta filha. – Bella sussurrou afundando o rosto nos cabelos acobreados de sua pequena, deixando a todos visivelmente emocionados. Os primeiros a cumprimentá-la depois de Nessie, foram os Giotto que não foram ao hospital a pedido dela mesma.

-Guardate la mia ragazza, e ci ha dato uno spavento così tanto! Grazie a Dio che sei di nuovo qui e di nuovo con lei! (Olha só pra você minha menina, nos deu um susto e tanto! Graças a Deus você voltou e está aqui com os seus outra vez!). – Joseph disse ao abraçá-la.

- Sì Giuseppe, sono tornato e non più come Catherine, ma come Isabella. Oh Dio! Sono così felice che tu sia qui!(Sim Joseph, estou de volta e não mais como Catherine e sim como Isabella. Oh Deus! Estou tão feliz que estejam aqui!) – disse voltando a abraçá-lo, beijando seu rosto ternamente, era visível o amor e o carinho que sentia por Joseph e sua esposa.

-Oh mia bambina, mi ha mai spaventare così!(Oh minha bambina, nunca mais me assuste assim!) – Catherina ralhou ao abrir os braços para a jovem.

-Pensavo davvero che questa volta vorrei questo per il meglio!( Eu realmente pensei que desta vez eu iria desta pra melhor!)

- Non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo Isabella! Non so quanto il vostro piccolo e suo marito bisogno di te? Noi, la sorella, i suoi fratelli e suoceri ... Sua figlia di amici! Mai dire che ancora una volta, è troppo importante per tutti noi.( Não diga isso nem de brincadeira Isabella! Não sabe o quanto sua pequena e seu marido precisam de você? Nós, sua irmã, seus cunhados e seus sogros... Seus amigos filha! Jamais diga isso outra vez, é importante demais para todos nós.)

- Spiacente. (Desculpe!)

- Isso mesmo Caterina, puxe as orelhas dela! – Alice disse de onde estava, fazendo sua irmã rir.

Isabella cumprimentou um por um, Maria, Claire, sua irmã, seu cunhado. Ao cumprimentar Rose acariciou sua barriga bem saliente, recebeu um abraço esmagador de seu cunhado Emmett.

- O que houve com o loiro? – perguntou bagunçando seus cabelos.

- Para com isso seu...

- Olha a boca cunhadinha, temos visitas! – a jovem estreitou os olhos o xingando mentalmente sem sombras de dúvidas. – Não quero nem imaginar o que está se passando nessa tua cabeça agora! – disse se encolhendo.

- É melhor nem tentar cunhado! – Isabella usou um tom sombrio que fez o grandalhão estremecer, arrancando risos de todos.

- Você está linda! – Carlisle disse ao abraçá-la. – Seja bem vinda ao lar.

- Obrigada! Por tudo Carlisle! – sussurrou a ultima parte, abraçou Esme também agradecendo por tudo, fez o mesmo com Phill e Dora.

- Olha você ai! – Jacob disse ao se aproximar.

- Jake! – a jovem saltou nos braços do amigo fazendo com que Edward rangesse os dentes de raiva.

- Hey, tá tudo bem agora, está em casa, com sua família! – dizia acariciando os cabelos dela, piorando ainda mais a situação, um limpar de garganta a fez se apartar dele, estranhamente ele não tinha vindo de Edward.

- Adam? – Isabella não o tinha visto ainda e ficou realmente surpresa ao vê-lo ali.

- Não ganho abraço não? – reclamou fazendo bico.

- Mas o que... O que faz aqui?

- Vim ver como está a minha melhor funcionária, qual a surpresa?

- Ainda sou sua funcionária? – seu tom foi divertido.

- Claro que sim, e a melhor! – disse abrindo um sorriso brilhante. – Só que com um nome diferente! A propósito, ficou muito gata assim, adoro loiras, mas sempre tive um fraco pelas morenas!

- E eu vou quebrar seus dentes! – Edward cuspiu furioso, Emmett levou a mão ao seu ombro o contendo.

- O cara ta te provocando mano, deixa pra lá.

- Vim aqui pessoalmente dizer que assim que estiver pronta, pode reassumir seu posto na enoteca minha cara Isabella!

- Pode me chamar de Bella!

- Sem duvida o nome faz jus à dona! – a jovem sorriu revirando os olhos.

- Para com isso, se Emm o soltar vai sair daqui de olho roxo! – disse em um tom divertido, corando levemente. – Quer mesmo que eu volte a trabalhar com você?

- Claro!

- Mas...

- Carl e Phill me explicaram tudo, não importa Bella, é uma excelente funcionária e tenho certeza que jamais encontrarei outra como você, não com o seu talento, seu conhecimento e sua beleza é claro... – sorriu ao ouvir um rosnado vindo de Edward. - Portanto o emprego ainda é seu!

- Fico feliz em saber Adam, obrigada! – em um ato impulsivo, a jovem o abraçou para total desagrado de Edward. – Obrigada por acreditar em mim.

-Tsc, não é pra tanto, além do mais, se não venho aqui pedir ora que volte, meu pai me deserda! -automaticamente a jovem se apartou dele.

- Está explicado, então, por favor, agradeça a Robert por mim. – disse indo em direção ao marido, que assim que ela se aproximou, enlaçou sua cintura de forma possessiva.

A casa estava cheia e Bella ficou o tempo todo com sua pequena por perto, assim como Edward, que não a deixava por nada. Adam foi o primeiro a ir embora, retificando seu pedido, os Hanson foram em seguida ficando somente Jacob e a família.

- Bella? – Carlisle a chamou, a jovem estava distraída com sua filha.

- Sim?

- Sei que deve estar cansada, mas será que poderíamos conversar? – Isabella entregou Nessie a Claire.

- Sobre o que exatamente? – seu tom havia mudado completamente, assim como seu semblante.

- Sobre os acontecimentos que ocorreram quando esteve fora, sobre a operação que resultou em seu resgate e se possível que nos explicasse o que realmente houve naquele lugar. – a jovem o encarava séria sem dizer uma só palavra, todos se entreolharam sem entender sua atitude.

- Se estiver muito cansada nós podemos...

- Tudo bem... – disse ao cortar Esme. – Acho que será melhor acabar com isso de uma vez por todas! – bufou visivelmente irritada, contrastando com seu bom humor de momentos atrás.

- Joseph, Caterina? Importa-se de fazer companhia a Nessie? Não acredito que o que vá ser dito aqui, seja bom para vocês ou para ela.

- Não se preocupe filha. – Caterina respondeu prontamente, Maria subiu com o casal, Nessie e a babá.

- Antes de qualquer coisa, há alguns dias que quero lhe perguntar uma coisa... – a jovem disse se voltando para o sogro. – Como fica minha situação? Quero dizer, agora que todos sabem que Catherine Dwyer e Isabella Swan, são a mesma pessoa, não faz sentido algum continuarmos com toda esta farsa, concorda?

- Sim, e pelo visto já se decidiu sobre isto!

- Quero voltar a ser eu mesma, Isabella Swan!

- Cullen! – Edward a corrigiu.

- Este é outro ponto, ele se casou com Catherine Dwyer, certo? Como ficamos?

- Isso é um pouco mais complicado... – Rosálie se apressou em dizer. – Se Catherine Dwyer não existe, tecnicamente o casamento não é reconhecido, teriam que oficializar as coisas, como Isabella Swan.

- Está dizendo que teremos que nos casar de novo?

- Só teremos que refazer os papéis e vocês os assina perante um juiz de paz, só isso! – sua cunhada disse dando de ombros. - Não se preocupe, posso concertar isso o mais rápido possível.

- Não tenho dúvidas de que possa Rose! Então... – disse voltando-se para Carlisle. – O que quer saber Carlisle?

- O que realmente houve no dia em que foi levada. – a jovem puxou o ar com força esfregando as mãos no rosto, não havia mais como fugir daquilo, viu que todos a olhavam ansiosos, curiosos, finalmente havia chegado a hora de colocar tudo aquilo pra fora.

- Exatamente o que quer saber? O que houve depois que acordei em uma sela, sem fazer a menor ideia de como fui parar lá? Ou podemos começar pela perseguição a qual fui submetida na autoestrada... Não, talvez seja melhor começarmos pela estranha visita que recebi da ex-amante do meu marido, não é? – o choque pelas palavras dura dela, passou por todos, Edward tinha os olhos saltados, mal podia crer no que ouvira.

- Bella! – a repreendeu chocado.

- O que foi? Prefere ex-namorada? Amiga com benefícios, talvez? Ainda não sei o que você e aquela mulher foram um para o outro... – disse se levantando em um rompante, sua voz estava carregada de magoa e ressentimento. - Me diz Edward, o que exatamente Victória Sanders significou pra você? Afinal eram tão bom juntos, não é? Havia tanta química entre vocês, segundo as palavras da própria Victória, eram perfeitos juntos, tanto na cama, quanto fora dela, certo?

- Meu Deus, você enlouqueceu?

- Talvez! – disse dando de ombros

- Bella eu já disse que ela não...

- Não ouse terminar esta frase Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Não venha com aquele seu discurso de que... Ela não significou nada pra mim Bella! – disse em uma imitação tosca dele. – Que foi somente sexo se fosse assim não teria me deixado no hospital para ir cuidar da sua preciosa Sanders! – cuspiu furiosa. – Soube que fez questão de ir buscar o corpo dela e vela-lo, como teve coragem de fazer isso comigo, depois de tudo que ela nos fez? Do que ela me fez! – Bella batia no peito com força, já não conseguindo conter mais as lágrimas, as mãos estavam tremulas tamanha sua ira.

- Eu... – Edward mal conseguia falar, ainda estava surpreso com aquele rompante, o consumia vê-la tão magoada, tão ferida.

- Como pode ir prestar uma ultima homenagem àquela mulher?Sabendo que foi Victória quem me delatou, que foi Victória quem me entregou a James, aquela vadia tinha planos para depois que o seu priminho... Porque não sei se sabem, mas ela e James eram primos!

- Nós já sabíamos. – Carlisle respondeu ainda chocado com seu rompante.

- Pois é! Ela tinha planos para vocês dois depois que eu partisse desta pra outra! Você não tem ideia do que fui obrigada a ouvir daquela desgraçada! – dizia completamente fora de si, o empurrando com raiva.

- Para com isso Bella, por favor, para! – Edward pediu tentando contê-la.

- POR QUÊ? PORQUE DIABOS FEZ ISSO? - berrou aos prantos. – ELA SIGNIFICAVA TANTO ASSIM PRA VOCÊ? SEU IDIOTA! SEU FILHO DA MÃE! SEU... Seu... – ele a prendeu em seus braços tentando contê-la. – ME SOLTA! ME SOLTA, NÃO TOQUE EM MIM, ME SOLTA! – gritava se debatendo contra ele, Esme, Alice e Rosálie estavam chocadas e as lágrimas escorriam pelos seus rostos ao ver o desespero de Bella. Emmett foi ao auxilio do irmão, prendendo-a em um abraço de urso a imobilizando, mesmo assim a jovem tentava arduamente se soltar.

- Shhh... Se acalma Bellinha ou vai acabar se machucando. – pedia tentando acalmá-la.

- O que mais pode me ferir Emm? – as lágrimas novamente escorriam grossas pelo seu rosto, finalmente ela havia parado de lutar contra ele, mesmo assim Emmett não a soltou. – Sofri um acidente de carro, o qual me deixou desacordada por dias... – Bella levou a mão ao rosto tentando secá-lo inutilmente. – Por dois dias fui espancada por James e seus capangas, suportando tudo calada em nome da promessa que fiz... Em nome do amor que tenho por cada um de vocês e principalmente, por amor a minha filha e ao meu marido... Para ele ir chorar a perda de Victória Sanders! – Alice foi para junto da irmã, estava profundamente arrependida por ter aberto a boca, mas jamais poderia imaginar que Bella reagiria desta forma.

- Filha, sei que está ferida e magoada... – disse Esme. – Mas tente compreender o que o levou a isto. – pediu em defesa do filho, que tinha uma expressão de dor, sabia o quanto estava lhe doendo ver a esposa naquele estado, como também sabia que muito daquele rompante se dava ao stress pós-traumático.

- Culpa, pena, ou simplesmente lhe doeu perder alguém que significou tanto pra ele!

- Não seja absurda! – o tom de Edward surpreendeu a todos, menos Bella. – Eu só fiz o que achei certo fazer...

- Mesmo depois de tudo que ela nos fez, do que fez a mim?

- A agente Sanders não tinha família, Isabella, ninguém por ela e...

-Qualquer um poderia ter resolvido isso, porque ele? – disse cortando Carlisle bruscamente. – Sei que tentaram convencê-lo do contrário, e também estou ciente de que ele insistiu em ir, então não me venham com essa! E o fato dela não possuir amigos deve se dar ao fato de que não era muito confiável, convenhamos!

- Não fale assim Bella... – Jacob interveio. – Sanders era uma excelente agente e muito confiável, ela só se perdeu e...

- Se perdeu? – disparou irônica. – Qual é Jake? Ela dormiu com o próprio chefe para poder vir trabalhar com a Angel? Aquela vadia estava de olho nele o tempo todo, e como o idiota em questão não consegue se manter dentro das calças, acabou cedendo a ela não é mesmo? – disse encarando Edward.

- Sabe perfeitamente como as coisas aconteceram.

- Oh sim, é claro, ela era sua amiga, e como todas as suas amigas, compartilhava da sua cama, certo?

- Já chega Bella! Você está passando dos limites! – cuspiu furioso, perdendo a paciência. – Fui porque eu devia isto a Vick. – a jovem sentiu como se tivesse sido nocauteada, Edward arrependeu-se assim que proferiu as palavras.

- Vvocê... – seu queixo tremeu, ela mal conseguia falar. – Você devia a Vick? – um soluço rompeu de seus lábios e o choro veio convulsivo.

- Olha o que você fez seu idiota! – Rosálie ralhou praticamente avançando no irmão. – Eu disse pra deixar outro cuidar disso, o próprio Black poderia ter cuidado, mas você quando coloca uma coisa nessa tua cabeça dura!

- Já chega Rose!- Emmett interveio, sabia que havia se arrependido amargamente tanto de suas palavras, quanto de seus atos.

- Você devia isso a ela? – Bella se esquivou de Alice que tentava confortá-la. – Pelo que? Por ter te consolado quando fui levada da primeira vez? – sua voz falhou. – Devia a ela por ter rompido seu caso, por mim? Maldita hora em que me deixei levar por você... – novamente Bella avançou sobre Edward, mas desta vez foi Jacob e Jasper que a detiveram. - Seu farrabutto! Figlio di puttana! Cane! Tu spudorato! – dizia em italiano enquanto de debatia.

-Bella para! – Jacob pedia inutilmente, a jovem continuava se debater.

- Me escuta minha irmã, vai acabar se machucando, para Bella! – Alice pedia aos prantos, viu sua irmã respirar fundo por várias vezes. Isabella ergueu a cabeça encarando o marido, que tinha os olhos vermelhos e o rosto molhado.

- Você devia isso a ela? – repetiu novamente a frase soltando-se do aperto de Jacob e Jasper. – Nem deveria ter se dado ao trabalho de ter ido atrás de mim! Mil vezes morrer nas mãos de James do que ter que ouvir isso de você... Pra que se deu ao trabalho?- dizia meneando a cabeça, completamente devastada. – Então agradeça a ela o fato daquele bastardo ter... Agradeça a sua tão querida Vick! – disse por fim disparando em direção ao jardim dos fundos, Edward disparou atrás dela.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	35. Chapter 31

**Feliz dia das mães, para todas as você que vivenciam esta experiencia! **

**Aqui está mais um capitulo, estamos na reta final,**

**espero que goste, e não esqueçam de comentar. **

* * *

**CAPITULO - XXXI**

- Deus meu, o que foi aquilo Carl? – Esme ainda estava chocada com tudo que acontecera ali.

- Rosálie? Ligue para o melhor psiquiatra de Seattle e peça para vir o mais rápido que puder. Esme, acredito que seja bom ir lá em cima falar com o Joseph e Caterina, com certeza devem ter ouvido o que se passou aqui.

- E quanto a eles pai, acha que devemos ir atrás deles? – Emmett perguntou preocupado com o casal.

- Acredito que seja melhor nos mantermos fora disto, seu irmão saberá como lidar com ela, além do mais foi ele próprio quem criou esta situação, se tivesse me escutado.

- A culpa foi minha... – Alice disse entre um soluço. – Bella insistiu em saber onde Edward havia ido e o que foi fazer, tentei me fazer de desentendida, mas a conhece, ela é tão teimosa e cabeça dura quanto ele! Eu disse a ela que Edward havia ido buscar o corpo de Victória, na hora ela praguejou ficou irritada e enciumada de certa forma, mas depois se calou, simplesmente se fechou.

- Não fique assim Ali... – Jasper tentava reconfortá-la. – A culpa não foi sua, Bella está sob um forte stress, uma hora ou outra explodiria, o problema é que os dois tem um gênio forte e são teimosos demais!

- O Ed perdeu a paciência e falou demais, viu como ela surtou com o que ele disse? – apontou Emmett.

- Aquilo a quebrou Emm... – disse Alice. – Edward ter dito que devia aquilo a Victória, a quebrou! - a jovem Alice nunca esteve tão certa, Isabella sentia-se quebrada, devastada e completamente perdida.

Corria sem sequer enxergar o caminho, as lágrimas turvaram suas vistas, passou pelo lindo jardim em direção ao bosque, mas foi detida assim que passou as primeiras árvores. Edward a havia alcançado e a contido, ele a mantinha presa em seus braços, a jovem se debatia e gritava por isso a imobilizou.

- ME SOLTA! – gritou desesperadamente.

- Não vou soltá-la, tente se acalmar, está fora de controle Bella, por favor, acalme-se.

- Tira suas mãos de mim! – exigia tentando se mover, mas ele mantinha seus braços e pernas presos aos dele.

- Não! Não até me ouvir...

- Não quero ouvir mais nada, você já disse tudo! Tudo Edward!

- Por favor, não faça isso com a gente Bella, não distorça as coisas, quando disse que devia a ela...

- NÃO! EU NÃO QUERO MAIS OUVIR... Dói demais! – novamente os soluços rompiam o deixando agoniado.

- Por favor, olha pra mim... – pediu de forma sussurrada em seu ouvido. – Olha pra mim meu amor. – a jovem virou o rosto, seus olhos estavam inchados e vermelhos, assim como seu nariz, o rosto estava lavado pelas lágrimas e Edward sentiu-se a pior das criaturas. – Fui fraco eu sei... Jamais deveria ter me envolvido com ela pra começo de conversa, mas aconteceu... Nunca menti sobre os meus sentimentos, jamais havia prometido algo a ela além de momentos, Bella, era tudo que eu tinha pra oferecer porque o restante pertencia a você.

- Chega...

- Quando nos reencontramos, quando descobri que haveria a ínfima chance de ser você em Volterra, na minha mente não havia lugar pra mais nada além de você... Quando disse a ela que não queria mais, que havia acabado foi que descobri que Victória esperava muito mais do que eu poderia lhe oferecer e juro por tudo que há de mais sagrado que jamais prometi algo a ela... Sempre fui muito honesto quanto a isso! Era somente sexo, Bella, eu juro!

- Me solta! – novamente a jovem tentou se livrar dele.

- Quando soube que ela esteve na enoteca, que a culpa do seu desaparecimento era dela, eu quis matá-la com minhas próprias mãos, ninguém a odiava mais do que eu naquele momento. A odiava como odiava a mim mesmo por ter me deixado levar... Como me odeio agora por ter feito você sofrer... Jamais vou me perdoar... Falei sem pensar Bella, saiu simplesmente, eu...

- Mentira! Você se sente culpado pelo que houve com ela! – a jovem acusou tentando se soltar.

- Sim, mas porque eu penso que se não tivesse me envolvido com ela, pra começo de conversa, isso tudo não aconteceria... Teríamos evitado tantos desentendimentos, ela jamais se meteria com James e o pior, com quem está por trás dele! Eles usaram a raiva e o ciúme dela a favor deles,Victória foi somente um peão nisso tudo e foi descartada assim que desnecessária.

- Ela procurou por isso Edward, jamais aceitou ou compreendeu o fato de que me amava, como eu já disse, para sua amiga, isso era inconcebível.

- Mas eu amo! Amo você mais que tudo, você é a razão da minha vida Bella, me perdoa pelo que disse... Pelo que fiz... Por minha culpa está sofrendo... Pagou pelos meus erros e isso está me corroendo, me consumindo. – a jovem parou de lutar, Edward se manteve completamente envolta dela, afundando o rosto na curvatura de seu pescoço. – Me perdoa Bella, por favor, diz que me perdoa!

- Desta vez está difícil!

- Acha que conseguirá me perdoar algum dia? – Edward havia afrouxado o aperto, ajeitando Bella em seus braços, seu rosto tão molhado quanto o da jovem, seus olhos vermelhos e levemente inchados.

- Só me da um tempo tá bem? Preciso... Eu preciso... Ainda estou tentando assimilar tudo isso que aconteceu, e...

- O que você quiser, amor, o que você quiser! – disse acariciando o rosto da esposa. – Me desculpe, definitivamente não estava pronta para esta conversa!

- Eu disse!

- Sim, você disse! – seus olhares se cruzaram, aos poucos Edward se aproximou incerto se seria aceito ou não, roçou seus lábios aos dela esperando por algum sinal de desaprovação, mas não veio nenhum. A beijou, roçando sua língua aos lábios dela, que os entreabriu lhe dando passagem. Os braços da jovem envolvia seu pescoço e suas mãos mergulharam em seus cabelos, enquanto sua língua se encontrava com a dele, ambos gemeram tamanho prazer que sentiram, o desejo explodiu em um beijo ardente e urgente, sôfrego!

Os lábios de Edward abandonaram os dela delicadamente, sem deixar sua pele, estavam ambos ofegantes. Isabella arfou ao sentir os beijos molhados pela curvatura de seu pescoço, seus olhos rolaram para trás tamanho prazer que sentia, mas tencionou-se com a imagem que lhe viera à mente. De repente não era mais Edward ali e sim James, ela o empurrou bruscamente...

- Tire suas mãos de mim! – gritou com repulsa. – Não ouse me tocar seu... Tire suas mãos de mim James! – Edward a olhou estarrecido, sua esposa se debatia sozinha no chão lutando contra alguém, o desespero em sua voz, a agonia o deixou paralisado.

- Bella? Bella sou eu... Edward, abra os olhos meu amor! – pediu com calma, com medo de piorar as coisas. – Bella? Bella abra os olhos! – desta vez ele a segurou pelos braços lhe dando uma leve sacudida.

- Edward? Edward é você? – disparou agarrando-se ao marido como se sua vida dependesse disso, tremia dos pés a cabeça. – Graças a Deus é você... Foi terrível... Terrível Edward!

- Posso imaginar meu amor, mas acabou Bella, está em casa agora, comigo.

- Aquele homem... Aquele bastardo me tocou Edward... Ele me tocou com aquelas mãos imundas...

- Shh... – Se acalme Bella, estou aqui meu amor.

- Ele me tocou... Me sinto suja... Imunda!

- Não diga isso... – ele a afastou para segurar seu rosto entre suas mãos a obrigando olhar pra si. – Me escuta Bella, sei que passou por um momento terrível, mas acredite em mim, ela não consumou, compreende? – a jovem se encolheu ao ouvi-lo. – Foram feitos exames quando deu entrada no hospital que podem comprovar o que digo. O próprio James confirmou, assim como seus homens, ao que parece você passou mal e vomitou sobre ele...

- Tem certeza?

- Sei que é difícil pra você acreditar, pois perdeu os sentidos, mas eu lhe dou a minha palavra, ele não consumou Bella.

- Mesmo assim ele me tocou, e...

- Shhh... Sei que é difícil, mas tente esquecer, já passou, estou aqui com você meu amor.

- To tão cansada!

- Venha, vou te levar pra casa! – ele a pegou nos braços e como prometeu a levou pra casa, encontrou seus pais e seus irmãos os aguardando.

Todos olharam chocados para o casal, ele a tinha nos braços e ambos sujos de terra, Bella encolhida, com o rosto mergulhado na curvatura do pescoço de Edward, que parou diante a escada.

- Vou levá-la pro quarto, ela precisa de um banho, eu já volto! Preciso falar com o senhor! – Carlisle somente assentiu.

- Quer ajuda meu filho? – Esme ofereceu.

- Não mãe, eu mesmo cuido dela, pode deixar. – sua mãe assentiu somente.

Ao chegar ao quarto, foi direto para o banheiro, Edward a colocou sobre seus pés a despindo lentamente. Bella estava calada, com o olhar perdido, mas as lágrimas continuavam a escorrer por seu rosto. Quando tirou seu sutiã, engoliu a vontade de gritar tamanha raiva que sentiu, seus seios estavam com marcas de dentes, e ainda arroxeados, o que fez lágrimas verterem de seus olhos também.

Assim que a despiu, tratou de se livrar de suas roupas também, entrando com ela sob o jato quente da ducha. Edward a banhou delicadamente, lavou seus cabelos, cuidou dela com extremo cuidado, amor e devoção. Banhou-se rapidamente para então secá-la e trocá-la, secou-lhe os cabelos com o secador, e a colocou na cama, em questão de minutos Bella ressonava. Pediu a Caterina que ficasse de olho nela para ele, descendo em seguida, sua família ainda o aguardava lá embaixo.

- Como ela está Edward? – Alice disparou indo para junto do cunhado.

-Está dormindo agora, Caterina está com ela.

- Posso vê-la?

- Sobe lá! – Alice depositou um beijo no rosto do cunhado, subindo em seguida.

- E você filho, como você está? – Esme perguntou com preocupação, o filho estava visivelmente abatido.

- Não importa... – disse dando de ombros. – O que me preocupa é minha esposa... Ela não tá nada bem, mãe!

- Rose conseguiu falar com Rebecca Parker, considerada a melhor psicoterapeuta de Seattle, é especialista em casos como o de Bella. – Carlisle se apressou em dizer.

- Não há duvidas de que Bella está com stress pós-traumático... – sua irmã forneceu. – A crise que teve aqui demonstra claramente, como foi com ela?

- Difícil! Me pergunto se algum dia ela poderá me perdoar...

- Pode até levar um tempo, mas aquela garota te ama demais meu filho, e sei que vai perdoá-lo! –Esme disse ao seu lado.

- Bella disse que desta vez está difícil, pediu um tempo, pra colocar a cabeça no lugar e assimilar tudo que está acontecendo.

- Ela está confusa, Edward, tente compreende-la, tudo pelo que Bella passou... Tenho certeza de que a ficha dela ainda não caiu.

- Eu sei, só quero minha mulher de volta, sorrindo, toda atrapalhada e desastrada! – todos riram e Esme o abraçou forte.

- Ela irá voltar, Bella é mais forte do que aparenta Edward!

- Sei disso, mas eu a magoei demais! – a voz de Edward falhou.

- Terá que ser forte filho, por você e por ela. – lhe disse Carlisle com a mão em seu ombro. – Pelo que vi e ouvi aqui hoje, dias difíceis virão, mas lembre-se de que estamos aqui, pra vocês e por vocês.

- Obrigado pai!

- O pai tem razão mano, como a própria Bellinha disse, somos como os mosqueteiros, um por todos...

- E todos por um! – concluíram em uníssono.

- Onde está Jacob?

- Recebeu um telefonema e teve que sair, disse que depois liga para ter notícias. – explicou Jasper, Edward somente assentiu, ficou mais um tempo com sua família subindo assim que Alice desceu anunciando que Bella havia acordado e perguntado por ele.

Dois dias se passaram e Bella aparentemente estava bem, falava muito pouco, sempre pensativa e distante, mas seu rosto se iluminava com sua pequena por perto. Edward havia recebido alguns dias de folga, para estar com Bella neste período complicado, não ousou tocá-la de novo, temia desencadear outra crise, aproveitou o tempo livre para dedicar-se a empresa da família.

Deixava sua esposa aos cuidados de Maria, Caterina e Joseph, a presença deles fazia bem a ela, e fora Caterina quem convenceu Bella a receber a doutora Rebecca Parker. Em um particular com Edward, a doutora lhe disse o que todos sabiam, que se tratava de um distúrbio chamado transtorno estresse pós-traumático,

- Ainda é muito cedo para um diagnostico preciso, mas tudo indica que sua esposa está sofrendo de transtorno estresse pós-traumático, não sei se o senhor conhece esta patologia senhor Cullen, mas é muito comum a vítima desenvolver um medo intenso de reviver o trauma, é tomado subitamente por recordações aflitivas, incluindo imagens, pensamentos, sonhos recorrentes, flashbacks ou até mesmo alucinações. Em muitos casos o paciente fica distante do mundo real, evitando entrar em contato com tudo o que lembre o evento. Este trauma se não tratado pode prejudicar o desempenho, o bem estar e a vida desta vítima, o paciente encontra certa dificuldade em revelar os fatos que ocorreram...

- Minha esposa já os revelou doutora.

- Sim eu fui informada, durante um surto, correto? – Edward somente assentiu. – Isabella tem plena consciência do que houve e disse que foi injusta com o senhor, saberia me dizer o porquê?

- Como assim injusta?

- Isso é sigilo profissional senhor, mas tendo em conta a complexidade do caso, vou abrir uma exceção! Sua esposa insistiu em dizer que foi dura demais com o senhor, mas que está difícil demais para ela aceitar certos fatos... – Está me acompanhando?

- Perfeitamente!

- Ótimo! Disse que quer perdoá-lo mais que tudo, mas o medo a impede.

- Medo? Medo de que exatamente doutora?

- Isso é o que iremos descobrir senhor Cullen, como anda a intimidade de vocês? Desculpe, mas é crucial saber se ela permite que a toque, que... O senhor sabe.

- Antes do surto, nos beijávamos frequentemente no hospital, mas depois, teve somente uma vez.

- E o que aconteceu exatamente?

- Ela me afastou, estava apavorada, me confundiu com o agressor.

- Hmm... Isso é mais comum do que se imagina senhor Cullen, infelizmente terá que ser paciente quanto a isso, esperar que ela esteja pronta para o senhor.

- E como saberei?

- Esteja sempre presente, uma caricia, um beijo delicado, nada muito abrupto ou digamos, mais exaltado, nada que a assuste, vá testando seus limites aos poucos.

- Entendi!

- Agora preciso que me diga como Isabella passou esses dias subsequentes ao surto?

- Na maioria do tempo parece bem, mas ela tem dificuldade em manter-se dormindo, acorda assustada e suando frio. Irrita-se facilmente, parece não conseguir se concentrar em algo, às vezes fica apática e chora, chora muito.

- Vou ministrar um calmante para que consiga dormir bem, não se preocupe senhor Cullen, traremos sua esposa de volta, é só ser paciente!

- Assim espero doutora, assim espero!

Depois de falar com a doutora Parker, Edward reuniu a família, Caterina e Joseph, Maria e Jacob. Explicou a eles exatamente o que a doutora lhe disse e os cuidados que teriam que ter para que não se desencadeasse outra crise em Isabella.

Carlisle achou melhor mantê-lo perto da esposa neste período, e Edward indicou Murphy para substituí-lo nas próximas operações enquanto ele se dedicava a empresa da família no período em que ficasse com Bella, como já vinha fazendo.

Isabella ainda não se sentia segura para voltar ao trabalho na enoteca, mesmo sentindo-se bem melhor depois da conversa que teve com a doutora Rebecca. Todos os dias recebia a visita da irmã, que passava boas horas com ela, enquanto Edward ia à empresa. Sua cunhada também a visitava com frequência e a jovem estava encantada com a barriga cada vez maior de Rosálie.

- É maravilhoso não é? – dizia acariciando o topo da barriga.

- Sim é, mas também é desconfortável, sem contar que pesa pra burro. – a jovem riu descontraída.

- Já tem um nome para o garotão?

- Emm e eu andamos discutindo sobre isso, estamos pensando em Matthew.

- Matthew é um excelente nome, não acha Nessie?

-É! – a pequena respondeu levando a mãozinha na barriga da tia. – Tem nenê? - todas riram com a inocência da pequenina.

- Sim meu amor, tem nenê, é incrível, está cada vez mais parecida com Edward, não acha? – comentou Rosálie acariciando os cachos acobreados da sobrinha. – E vocês dois, como estão?

- Acho que estamos bem... – Isabella disse dando de ombros. – Quero dizer, dentro do esperado talvez.

- Ainda não consegue aceitá-lo... Você sabe? – disse sua irmã, vendo a jovem puxar uma longa respiração, soltando de uma só vez.

- Eu o quero e o desejo muito, não tem ideia do quanto sinto falta do que tínhamos... Bastava um toque, um olhar para que o desejo tomasse conta de ambos, mas não consigo... Quando Edward me toca, meu corpo todo reage, mas quando a coisa esquenta, as imagens se misturam e o medo toma conta de mim e...

- Tudo bem, não se preocupe, nós entendemos. – sua irmã se apressou em dizer ao ver que ela já se exaltava.

- Não sei se ele entende...

- Acredite Bella, meu irmão entende muito bem, não digo que esteja sendo fácil pra ele, toda essa situação em si, mas Edward te ama demais e vai esperar até que esteja pronta. – sua cunhada lhe garantiu.

- Às vezes acordo no meio da noite e fico horas olhando pra ele... – a jovem soltou um longo suspiro, completamente apaixonada, fazendo as duas rirem. – Me perguntando o que eu fiz para merecer um cara como Edward... Ele é tão lindo, inteligente, amoroso, carinhoso...

- E completamente apaixonado por você, não se esqueça! – Alice fez questão de apontar.

- Às vezes me pergunto o que um homem como ele pode ter visto em mim? Tanya é tão linda, assim como Kate, Victória além muito bonita, trabalhava no mesmo ramo que ele, e segundo eu soube eram muito bom juntos.

-E o que isso importa? Edward ama você Isabella... – lhe disse Rosálie. - Meu irão nunca teve mais do que sexo com elas!

- Olhe bem pra miam Rosalie! O que eu sou me diz? O que uma mulher como eu tem a oferecer a um homem como seu irmão? Desde que cruzei seu caminho só o envolvi em problemas e complicações... Eu os comprometi... Edward teve que ir a publico por minha causa, comprometendo o que ele mais gosta de fazer, porque sei que seu irmão adora ser um agente, Rosálie! Às vezes me pergunto se não teria sido melhor Aro ter me matado assim que fui levada a ele, como fez com Heide!

- Pelo amor de Deus, Isabella, de onde tirou essas sandices? –ralhou Alice. – Como pode falar assim? Aquele homem é completamente louco por você! Edward te ama, assim do jeito que você é, desastrada, atrapalhada, teimosa... Ele não cansa de dizer isso e acima de tudo, demonstrar. Tenho certeza de que ele vê o que eu, Rose e todos veem uma mulher forte, inteligente, esperta e acima de tudo, uma sobrevivente, Bella. – a jovem olhou surpresa pelo rompante da irmã. – Olha pra você minha irmã, olhe para trás, veja tudo pelo que já passou e, no entanto está aqui, firme e forte.

- Alice tem razão Bella, você passou por situações extremas, e mesmo assim o amor de vocês foi forte o suficiente para superar a tudo.

-Sei que Edward errou, que pisou na bola, mas dê um crédito a ele, o medo pelo que passou, sem contar no estado em que a encontrou... Tente compreender que nada disso foi fácil para ele também! Eu mesma quase o castrei quando se deixou envolver por aquela vadia, mas sei o quanto aquele homem te ama Bella, o grande problema minha irmã é que você o colocou em um pedestal e Edward é somente um cara, com seus medos e defeitos, como todos nós.

- Edward jamais será só um cara, Alice, jamais! – sua irmã revirou os olhos, enquanto sua cunhada ria.

- Quer saber? Eu desisto Isabella! – disse sorrindo, abraçando a irmã.

**Enquanto isso na Angel... **

Carlisle, Emmett e Jasper, colocavam seus melhores homens reforçando a segurança na casa de Edward, pois temia pela segurança de sua nora, sabia que Caius não desistiria tão facilmente, ainda mais sabendo onde e como encontrá-la.

Sem o respaldo do FBI e da Interpol, Carlisle recorreu aos seus antigos contatos na CIA, da qual fez parte antes de fundar a Angel. Evitava ao máximo envolver a CIA em suas operações, mas Caius Lucchi era uma cobra ainda mais escorregadia que Aro, não lhe deixando alternativa.

- Acha que Bella ainda corre perigo? – perguntou Emmett vendo a preocupação nos olhos do pai.

- Caius não desistirá tão fácil e sabemos que fará o possível e o impossível para obter o que deseja.

- Masen deveria estar aqui, é da esposa dele que estamos falando, afinal! – apontou pensando na reação do irmão quando descobrir realmente o porquê foi afastado.

- Masen está envolvido demais neste caso, Mccarty, e pode comprometer a operação, viu o que aconteceu com James, o homem ainda está em estado grave e pode não resistir!

- Sinceramente isso não me incomoda nenhum pouco! – disse dando de ombros.

- Não discordo da sua opinião, mas não estamos aqui para fazer justiça com as próprias mãos, não somos justiceiros e sim agentes especiais, e preciso que todos aqui tenham plena consciência disto, por mais pessoal que seja, consegue compreender, Mccarty?

-Sim senhor!

- Mas tenha em mente senhor que não conseguirá manter Masen afastado por muito tempo. – apontou Jasper e minha opinião, é que ele seria fundamental neste caso. – Carlisle somente assentiu, mas sabia que o filho tinha que lidar com um problema bem maior no momento.

Edward andava impaciente, não tinha saco para ficar atrás de uma mesa revisando contratos e documentos, sentia falta da ação e da adrenalina, sentia falta da agência. Sabia que seu pai o havia afastado por estar envolvido demais no caso, Carlisle temia que ele perdesse o controle novamente. O fato de não estar satisfeito em trabalhar somente na direção das empresas, não passou despercebido por sua esposa, que também estava farta de ficar trancada em casa, precisava se sentir útil novamente e deixar de ser um estorvo para todos, estava convicta disto e queria começar pelo casal Giotto e Maria.

- Está ocupado? – perguntou ao entrar no escritório do marido em casa, notou que Edward lia com certo tédio, os papéis em sua mão.

-Não, só revendo alguns documentos da empresa. – disse os colocando de lado.

- Parece entediado.

- Impressão sua amor! – mentiu tentando disfarçar. – Só estou um pouco cansado.

- Não minta pra mim, Edward, sei que sente falta da agência, de toda aquela agitação e correria, você ama toda aquela adrenalina. – afirmou o encarando.

- Aquilo anda uma loucura, é bom estar afastado, me dá mais tempo com você e Nessie!- insistiu.

- Sim é verdade, e não sabe o quanto é bom tê-lo aqui conosco, mas sinto falta do brilho em seus olhos, seu lugar não é na diretoria da empresa, aquilo é só uma fachada! Conheço você Edward e sei que o que gosta mesmo é de estar em campo, ou no comando de alguma operação, seja ela qual for! – definitivamente ela o conhecia bem demais, deduziu Edward.

- São ordens superiores e tenho que acatá-las. – disse vendo sua esposa se aproximar da mesa hesitante. – Mas não foi para falar sobre isso, que veio aqui, foi?

- Também, mas tem uma coisa que eu quero pedir. –ele notou a hesitação em sua voz.

- Peça, o que quiser Bella, é só pedir! – respondeu prontamente.

- Eu estive pensando muito durante esses dias e gostaria de voltar a trabalhar, Adam disse que minha vaga está lá a minha espera e...

- Não acho que seja viável! – disparou a cortando.

- Porque não?

- Deu uma olhada pela casa Bella? Viu como a segurança foi reforçada? Acha mesmo que vou deixar você ficar circulando por ai depois de tudo que aconteceu? – disparou impaciente.

- E o que pretende Edward? Me manter aqui, presa dentro da minha própria casa? – Isabella viu o marido bufar impaciente esfregando as mãos pelo rosto, em seguida bagunçando ainda mais seus cabelos já bagunçados.

- Preciso falar com meu pai, com a doutora Rebecca, precisamos montar um esquema de segurança e...

- Não preciso da autorização de ninguém para retomar minha vida Edward! – Isabella cuspiu entre os dentes. - Estou farta de ser um estorvo para todos! Maria tem uma vida lá na Itália, um namorado à espera dela, Caterina e Joseph têm sua vida e um vinhedo para tocar, não posso mais prendê-los aqui.

- Ninguém os está prendendo aqui Bella, só estão preocupados com você e não se esqueça de que foi você quem pediu para mate-los seguros, está lembrada?

- Isso pode ser feito lá, não pode? Sem que eu atrapalhe ainda mais a vida deles!

- Não acho que eles vejam desta forma! – retrucou.

- Mas eu vejo e sinto!

- E o que pretende? Mandá-los embora?- a jovem bufou impaciente, como ele esfregou as mãos pelo rosto agarrando seus cabelos em seguida.

-Vou ter uma conversa com eles e sei que irão entender, só estou comunicando que vou voltar ao trabalho e...

- Porque isso agora? O que foi? Pensei que gostasse de passar esse tempo com Nessie, e com todos nós?

- Eu gosto, não é isso! Droga Edward! Você não entende não é? Não suporto mais ficar aqui sem fazer nada! Preciso manter minha mente ocupada, preciso me sentir útil outra vez e Adam disse que minha vaga estaria lá, me esperando e... Preciso enfrentar os meus medos, e não me esconder aqui, isso está me matando Edward...

- Eu entendo Bella, mas está em tratamento e não acho que seja uma boa ideia abandoná-lo assim.

- Não vou abandoná-lo, só terei que adaptá-lo aos meus horários.

- Mesmo assim, terei que avisar ao meu pai, teremos que montar um esquema de segurança, é arriscado demais e não vou suportar se algo te acontecer de novo! – ela pode sentir o medo e a angustia na voz dele.

- Eu só quero minha vida de volta Edward, quero voltar a ser a sua Bella, a sua esposa... Sinto tanta falta de você.

- Mas eu estou aqui, meu amor! – disse dando a volta na mesa, envolvendo-a em seus braços.

- Eu sei, mas nunca estivemos tão distantes! – Isabella disse com a voz abafada, já que tinha o rosto afundado em seu peito, ela apertou ainda mais seus braços entorno dele. – Sinto falta do que tínhamos... – desta vez ela deixou a cabeça pender para trás para olhá-lo nos olhos. Sinto falta dos teus beijos, das tuas carícias... Sinto falta do teu corpo no meu... Sinto falta de nós, compreende?

- Acredite, você não é a única! Também sinto falta de tudo isso Bella, mas você está em tratamento e...

- Foda-se o tratamento Edward, eu preciso de você! Por favor, me faça esquecer tudo aquilo, somente você pode me ajudar, só você... - Edward a calou com um beijo, de início foi um simples roçar de lábios, mas as mãos de Bella automaticamente foram para os seus cabelos os quais agarrou com força o puxando ainda mais pra si, aprofundando o beijo. Invadindo sua boca com sua língua macia e ávida pela dele e ao encontrá-la, ambas se enroscaram em uma dança única.

Sentiu o corpo de sua esposa completamente colado ao seu, e não foi capaz de conter um gemido ao sentir suas mãos pequenas infiltrar-se pela camisa tocando sua pele. Desejava mais que tudo pegá-la em seus braços e levá-la para o quarto, ou fazer amor com ela ali mesmo, sobre aquela mesa, ou no pequeno sofá que havia ali.

- Bella... – soltou entre outro gemido, quando a esposa o tocou sobre o jeans, acariciando-o, o instigando.

- Me faça esquecer, Edward... – Bella voltou a pedir contra seus lábios, foi à vez dele infiltrar sua mão pelos cabelos dela até alcançar sua nuca, a segurando firme voltou a beijá-la. Desta vez com mais ímpeto, mais voracidade a qual Isabella retribuiu. Há ergueu um pouco, a colocando sobre a mesa, encaixando-se entre suas pernas, as quais envolveram seu quadril o prendendo ali.

Entre beijos, lambidas e caricias as roupas eram retiradas do caminho sendo atiradas pela pequena sala, até que ambos estivessem completamente nus. Isabella arqueou-se ao sentir os lábios do marido percorrer seu corpo, lhe causando arrepios e um prazer imensurável e bastou Edward deslizar seus dedos por sua intimidade que Bella estremeceu dos pés a cabeça, fechando os olhos e entregando-se aquela sensação devastadoramente deliciosa.

Edward sorriu o ver a esposa ter um orgasmo somente ao tocá-la, aquilo o deixou orgulhoso de si, voltou a beijá-la e sem perder tempo deslizou para dentro dela sentindo sua esposa recebê-lo úmida e apertada. Ambos gemeram ao estarem conectados, Isabella podia senti-lo preenche-la completamente e a sensação não poderia ser melhor.

A jovem voltou a enlaçar seu quadril, sentindo Edward se aprofundar ainda mais, atingindo um local especifico, que lhe lançou uma onda de prazer intensa por todo seu corpo.

- Edward... – soltou entre um gemido de prazer enquanto ele apreciava o prazer de ter novamente sua esposa, sua Bella! – Mais rápido... Mais forte! – pediu arqueando o corpo contra o dele, ele sorriu contra sua pele.

- Seu pedido é uma ordem meu amor! – disse aumentando a intensidade de suas investidas, chegava a sair quase todo de dentro dela, ouvindo Isabella soltar uns muxoxos, voltando em uma estocada firme e nesse ritmo chegaram juntos ao ápice. Sua cabeça pendeu entre os seios dela, que estava ofegante e completamente imersa no intenso orgasmo que acabara de ter.

- Acabamos de fazer amor sobre a mesa do escritório!- disse divertido, beijando a ponta do nariz dela.

- Eu sabia... – Isabella disse abrindo os olhos, encarando aquelas duas esmeraldas. – Sabia que somente você me faria esquecer tudo, sabia que somente você poderia me trazer de volta!

-Senti tanto sua falta meu amor. – a jovem sorriu acariciando o rosto do marido.

- Sentiu? Então prova Edward! Me faça sentir o quanto me ama, e o quanto sentiu minha falta! – um sorriso torto se fez nos lábios dele que a pegou nos braços a levando para o sofá, afastou-se para trancar a porta, e ali, naquele escritório Edward fez exatamente o que Bella havia lhe pedido. Perderam completamente a noção do tempo e acabaram adormecendo completamente enroscados sobre o tapete que adornava o pequeno escritório.

-Oi! – Edward disse ao despertar e se deparar com aquele par de olhos castanhos, havia tanto amor e tanta paixão naquele olhar.

- Oi! Acho que pegamos no sono. – Bella disse delineando seus traços com a ponta dos dedos.

-Parece que sim, como se sente? – a jovem puxou uma respiração profunda, soltando um longo suspiro em seguida.

- Melhor impossível!- respondeu mordendo os lábios de forma tentadora. – E você?

- Eu to morto, você quase acaba comigo, mas estou imensamente feliz! – disse a puxando pra si, mordeu levemente os lábios dela, antes de beijá-la. – Estou feliz, porque tenho minha esposa, minha mulher, a minha Bella de volta!

- Estou feliz por estar de volta, acredite, mas temos que sair daqui, só Deus sabe o que devem estar pensando.

- Que a gente se acertou? Que batizamos cada canto desse escritório?

- Edward! – ralhou corando em seguida.

- Porque está corada, a insaciável aqui era você, tá lembrada? – Isabella escondeu o rosto e seu peito.

- Não me lembro de nada disso! – mentiu descaradamente.

- Ah sua... – Edward a prendeu sob si, deixando seu corpo pesar sobre o dela, e não havia sensação melhor no mundo para Isabella. – Eu te amo, te amo tanto.

- Eu sei, eu também te amo, mas agora temos que dar um jeito de sairmos daqui, estou faminta e precisando de um banho!

- É um convite senhora Cullen?

-É uma ordem senhor Cullen.

Vestiram-se rapidamente, mas ao sair do escritório em direção à escada que levava para o andar de cima, depararam-se com todos na sala, inclusive sua filha.

- Bella? Edward? – disparou Maria ao vê-los, parecia surpresa. – Pensei que tivessem saído, onde estavam?

- No escritório! – Edward respondeu levando uma cotovelada da esposa.

- Estavam no escritório?Desde ontem? – Bella bufou revirando os olhos, mal conseguia olhar para Carlisle, Esme, Joseph e Caterina.

- Tínhamos alguns assuntos pendentes! – seu marido respondeu levando outra cotovelada. - Isso vai deixar marca sabia? – reclamou recebendo um olhar mortal da esposa.

- Wow! – Jasper e Emmett soltaram em uníssono.

- Ao que parece a coisa foi tensa lá dentro, sua camisa está abotoada errada maninho! – Rosálie os provocou. – E seu cabelo tá um horror cunhada, sem contar que a blusa tá do avesso! – a gargalhada foi geral.

- Bota tensa nisso! – disparou Emmett. -Pelo que vejo está bem melhor, não é cunhadinha? – a jovem sentiu suas bochechas arderem, estava corada e morrendo de vergonha. – Coitado do meu irmão, olha só o estado em que deixou o pobre!

- Vá à merda Emmett! – cuspiu entre os dentes agarrando a mão do marido o arrastando praticamente.

- Deixe-a em paz Emm, nos de alguns minutos, e já descemos. – disse subindo com ela, ouvindo a gargalhada grotesca do irmão.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	36. Chapter 32

**Desculpem pelo atraso, mas estou tentando postar desde sexta, **

**mas o site estava dando pau! **

**Aqui está, beijo a todas e um excelente domingo! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXXIII**

- Não acredito nisso! Com que cara vou olhar para os seus pais agora? – Bella dizia exasperada.

- Com essa carainha linda que você tem! – Edward respondeu como se fosse óbvio recebendo um olhar significativo. – Venha, vamos tomar logo esse banho e descer.

- O que eles fazem aqui? – perguntou estancando.

- Não sei, talvez meu pai queira falar com a gente, ou só vieram ver Nessie. – disse dando de ombros enquanto se despia.

- Todos de uma só vez? Acho estranho, ai tem coisa! – a jovem disse desconfiada, também se despindo. -Talvez não seja uma boa ideia tomarmos este banho juntos.

- Por quê? – Edward perguntou confuso.

- Porque provavelmente eles tenham que esperar um pouco mais. – Isabella mordeu o lábio percorrendo o corpo do marido milimetricamente, ele a puxou para junto de si, sob o jato d'água tomando seus lábios em um beijo arrebatador. Depois de um longo banho e devidamente trocados, finalmente desceram.

- Até que em fim! – disparou Emmett. – Resolveram tirar o atraso todo em um só dia?

- Emmett! – sua mãe o repreendeu.

-Bom dia a todos e desculpem a demora! – Bella disse ignorando Emmett é claro.

- Não tem problema, nós entendemos! – o cunhado a provocou, Edward riu abraçando a esposa.

- Mas o que os traz aqui? E todos juntos? – perguntou diretamente.

- Precisamos conversar, com os dois! – ambos assentiram e Bella indicou a sala de jantar para que acomodasse a todos.

- Eu também preciso falar com você Carlisle. – Isabella se apressou em dizer.

- Sobre o que exatamente?

- Sobre o meu retorno ao trabalho, e a volta dos Giotto pra casa! – todos estancaram olhando de Edward para ela.

- Eu não disse que falaria com ele? – o tom de Edward deixava claro seu desagrado.

- Sim, mas já que estão aqui, podemos resolver isso de uma vez por todas.

- Qual o problema bambina? – questionou Caterina.

- Você sabe o quanto eu amo você e Joseph, não sabe?

- Si!

-Eu adoro tê-los aqui comigo, mas não é justo de minha parte mantê-los aqui, sei que Joseph sente falta de sua bela Itália, assim como você! Também sei que estão preocupados com o vinhedo, eu estou bem, não é justo mantê-los aqui comigo seria egoísmo demais!

- Entendo bambina, mas tem certeza de que está bem?

- Sim Caterina, eu estou muito bem, e acredito que o trabalho vá me fazer sentir ainda melhor!

- Sendo assim, creio que podemos retornar em breve para nostra Itália!

-Se quiser, posso providenciar uma equipe de segurança que...

- Pode deixar pai, eu mesmo me encarrego disto! – Edward disse o cortando, o casal Giotto era de grande estima sua e de sua esposa, precisava garantir que os melhores homens os acompanhassem.

- Vai mesmo voltar a trabalhar? – sua irmã perguntou. – Acha que isto é seguro, Carlisle? Mesmo depois de tudo que houve?

- Não vou ficar trancada dentro desta casa, Alice! – Isabella retrucou. – Preciso me sentir útil, e sei que se eu estiver trabalhando, me ajudará em meu tratamento.

- Se você se sente segura para trabalhar, não vejo problema, desde que obedeça a algumas regras. – Carlisle sorriu quando a nora fez careta.

- Que regras?

- Lhe direi quanto traçarmos um esquema de segurança pra você! – a jovem revirou os olhos, contrariada.

-Vou ter que andar com aqueles caras me seguindo o tempo todo?

- Pra começar! – respondeu seu marido.

- Mas...

- Isto não está em discussão Isabella! – a jovem bufou cruzando os braços diante do peito, contrariada.

- Eu vim avisar que já dei entrada na papelada, e acredito que em alguns dias tudo esteja pronto para oficializarmos a situação de vocês. – avisou Rosálie.

- Ótimo! – Edward disse piscando para a esposa, um pequeno sorriso se formou em seus lábios e Bella corou levemente. – Quero regularizar isso o quanto antes.

-Phill me ligou avisando do jantar beneficente em pró a entidade que Dora ajuda, haverá um leilão e ele conta com nossa presença!

-Uma festa? Acha mesmo que é seguro? Afinal todos já sabem quem eu sou e...

- Não se preocupe Bella, acredito que será interessante, uma vez que Caius de Lucchi estará presente!

- Quem é Caius de Lucchi? – Isabella se lembrava do nome, mas não recordava de onde.

-Caius de Lucchi é o mandante do seu sequestro! – Carlisle foi direto, vendo os olhos da jovem saltar. – Segundo nossas investigações, ele assumiu o lugar de Aro, nas organizações Volterra, e...

- Me quer morta, pelo visto! – Isabella concluiu. – Mas espera um pouco, este nome não me é estranho, estamos falando do...

- Diplomata italiano, Caius de Lucchi.

- Diplomata?

- E com imunidade diplomática, o FBI e a Interpol estão fora, estamos sozinhos nesta! – disse Emmett.

-Não acha arriscado demais, Carlisle? – Alice não conseguiu esconder sua preocupação. – Pelo menos para Bella?

- Estaremos lá, além do mais, haverá homens infiltrados em todos os lugares, eu mesmo providenciei tudo! Nossa presença é imprescindível, ainda mais agora que a sociedade sabe da verdade, não ir dará margem a especulações.

- Outra daquelas festas? – Isabella disse fazendo uma careta.

- Sim filha, acha que está preparada?

- Vai estar comigo, não vai? – perguntou ao marido.

- Claro que sim, sempre! – Edward respondeu prontamente.

- Então estou pronta Carlisle, mas me fale mais sobre esse tal Caius Lucchi! – seu sogro lhe explicou em detalhes de quem se tratava, assim como sua ligação com Renata e Jane Volturi, além, do fato dele ser o mandante de seu sequestro assim como a morte da agente Sanders.

Dois dos agentes de Edward foram designados para fazer a segurança pessoal de Bella, ele também escolheu a dedo os homens que iriam com o casal Giotto para Siena.

- Pra que tudo isso Edward? – Isabella não estava nada contente por ter que andar com dois homens armados até os dentes pra cima e pra baixo, mas Edward deixou claro que sem eles nada de trabalho.

- É para a sua segurança Bella, Rogers e Burthon são de minha inteira confiança, são altamente treinados e...

- Como vou explicar estes dois para Adam?

- Não se preocupe, eu mesmo falo com ele! Vamos? – a jovem bufou revirando os olhos o acompanhando. – Vou levá-la e depois você volta com eles!

- Mas...

- Já providenciei outro carro blindado e...

- Não acha que está exagerando?

- Não quando falamos de sua segurança! Por favor, Bella, seja boazinha, sim? – a jovem não quis contrariá-lo, afinal passaram por maus momentos e o compreendia bem.

- Vai para a agência ou para a empresa?

- Para a agência, já que vai voltar ao trabalho, não faz sentido continuar afastado.

-Tome cuidado! – pediu passando seus braços ao redor dele.

- Não se preocupe meu amor, não vou sair em missão, eu prometo! – ela somente assentiu antes dele beijá-la.

Edward passou instruções a Adam e explicou à presença de seus homens, ele aceitou bem o fato e se algum cliente perguntasse, diria se tratar de seguranças da loja. No final de semana a jovem recebera uma visita inesperada, seu pai foi vê-la assim como a neta.

- Charlie? – disse ao atender a porta.

- Desculpe vir sem avisar, será que eu poderia ver minha neta? – a jovem ponderou por um momento, pensando na conversa que teve com a irmã.

- Entre! – pediu lhe dando passagem.

- Obrigado, e como você está?

- Bem! – respondeu dando de ombros, Edward cumprimentou o sogro que se derreteu todo para a pequenina.

- Alice disse que voltou ao trabalho, acha mesmo seguro? – Isabella não estava acostumada com tanta atenção e ainda não sabia como agir com relação ao pai.

- Não se preocupe senhor Brandon, contratei uma equipe especializada, Bella e Nessie estão seguras, lhe garanto.

- Fico mais tranquilo, se precisar de alguma coisa filha... Qualquer coisa, é só dizer, eu...

- Não se preocupe, eu já tenho tudo de que preciso. – ela não quis ser rude, Isabella já o havia perdoado, mas ainda não conseguia demonstrar afeto ao pai, mesmo assim permitiu que ele tivesse acesso a filha.

- Como se sente? – seu marido perguntou a envolvendo em seus braços assim que Charlie havia saído.

- Estranha, ainda não consegui me acostumar com toda esta atenção dele, sei que ele está tentando e acredite, também estou, mas...

- É difícil, eu sei. – concluiu por ela, de forma sussurrada, depositando um beijo em seus lábios.

Os Giotto haviam voltado para Siena, junto com Maria, Isabella queria acompanhá-los até o aeroporto, mas Edward não achou seguro, então se despediram em sua casa mesmo. Ele fez questão de levá-los ao aeroporto e não cansou de agradecer por tudo.

- Aguardamos vocês lá em nostra Itália, ragazzo! – disse Caterina abraçada a ele. – Você, Bella e tua bambina.

- Nós iremos, eu prometo que assim que estivermos livres daquele bastardo, iremos!

- Cuida delas, e se cuida! – Maria disse ao abraçá-lo.

- Pode deixar, e você se cuida garota e cuide deles para nós.

- Cuidarei, não se preocupem.

- Ah! E não se esqueça de nos chamar pro casamento! – brincou.

- Acho que isso ainda vai levar um tempo!- disse divertida, ele se despediu de Joseph e de seus homens lhes dando as ultimas instruções.

O leilão beneficente de Dora Hanson, costumava reunir a nata da sociedade de todo o estado de Washington e alguns estados vizinhos e o country club era o lugar perfeito para reunir tantas fortunas em um só lugar.

Isabella se olhava no espelho há alguns minutos, estava deslumbrante naquele vestido escolhido a dedo por Alice, seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque elaborado, valorizando o belíssimo decote que deixava suas costas nuas.

- Uau! – ouviu o marido soltar a despertando de seus pensamentos. – Olha só pra você, senhora Cullen, está irresistivelmente linda! – ela se virou para o marido que vestia um impecável smoking.

- E você está deslumbrante nesse smoking. – disse mordendo levemente os lábios ao percorrer o corpo do marido, pousando seu olhar naquele par de olhos verdes.

- Parece tensa, algum problema amor? – perguntou levando a mão ao queixo dela.

- Confesso que estou com receio e...

- Pela presença de Caius?

- Não, quero dizer... Não sei ao certo! Só acho que será estranho aparecer lá assim, como Isabella! Muitos conheceram Catherine, mas Isabella?

- Não se preocupe, vou estar lá, nossa família vai estar lá, protegerei você meu amor. – ele a envolveu em seus braços.

- Posso te confessar uma coisa?

- O que? – novamente ele tinha a mão sob seu queixo, fazendo com que ela o olhasse nos olhos.

- Às vezes tenho vontade de voltar para a ilha e ficar lá pra sempre, eu você e Nessie!

- Seria perfeito! – disse antes de beijá-la.

Os Cullen chegaram quase todos ao mesmo tempo, o que causou certo alvoroço na imprensa que se encontrava na entrada do country club. Edward parou o carro e automaticamente um dos manobristas abriu a porta para Isabella, que olhou para o marido que somente assentiu, afinal se tratava de um agente da Angel disfarçado. Havia muitos por lá, todos estrategicamente espalhados pelo evento.

Edward desceu e logo foi para junto de sua esposa, os flashes pipocavam em direção ao casal e Isabella mal podia ver os rostos ali, perguntas viam de todas as direções.

"_Como se sente sendo responsável pela morte de Aro Volturi?" "Como conheceu Edward Cullen?" "Quem é o pai de sua filha?" "Porque se envolveu com Edward sabendo que o colocaria em perigo?"" Como passou de uma simples fotógrafa a esposa de um dos homens mais cobiçados de Seattle?". _

- Ignore-os. – Edward sussurrou em seu ouvido, a conduzindo para a entrada. – Desculpe por isso! – pediu acariciando o rosto da esposa, ele pôde ver em seus olhos o quanto aquelas malditas perguntas a havia afetado. Logo Carlisle e Esme juntaram-se a eles, assim como Alie e Jasper.

- Onde estão Emmett e Rose?

- Ela teve que ir ao banheiro! – Alice disse revirando os olhos. – Sem contar que estava implicando com a roupa e reclamando dos sapatos.

- É natural no estado dela. – Isabella falou em defesa da cunhada. – Verá quando tiver o seu.

- Tanto Jazz quanto eu, optamos por esperar mais um tempo, quem sabe daqui um ou dois anos? – disse dando de ombros.

- É uma experiência indescritível, Alie! – Alice olhou para a irmã como se a mesma fosse maluca.

- Só espero que ele não decida nascer justo hoje! – brincou Carlisle.

- Não diga isso Carl, nosso neto nascerá em duas semanas, foi o que disse o obstetra de Rose.

- Imprevistos acontecem! – Bella apontou.

- Sejam bem vindos!- a anfitriã disse cumprimentando a todos. - Você está deslumbrante minha filha. – Dora sussurrou ao abraçar Isabella.

- Obrigada! – a jovem agradeceu timidamente, Dora cumprimentou o restante indicando seus lugares. Os olhos de Isabella percorreram o local, havia muitos rostos conhecidos por lá. – Quem é aquela? – perguntou discretamente a Alice, ao ver seu pai acompanhado de uma mulher bem mais nova que ele.

- A namorada dele! – seu tom deixava claro que não aprovava a escolha do pai.

- Namorada? Mas...

- O divorcio ainda nem saiu e ele já está circulando com outra! Homens!

- Não deveria generalizar minha querida, há suas exceções. – apontou Esme.

- Tem razão, e acredito que estejam todos nesta mesa! – Alice disse entre risos sendo acompanhada por todos.

Isabella viu Tanya Denali a algumas mesas dali, ela tinha os olhos fixos em Edward, ignorando seu acompanhante, Anne e mais algumas pessoas compartilhavam da mesma mesa. Em outra, um pouco mais afastada estava Kate, que diferente de Tanya, só tinha olhos para o seu acompanhante, um homem muito bonito e elegante. A algumas mesas estavam Renata e Jane, havia mais alguns homens na mesa, mas um em especial tinha os olhos fixos em Isabella, a olhava de um modo desconcertante e a jovem se perguntava de onde conhecia aquele rosto?

- Quem é aquele? – perguntou a Edward de forma discreta.

- Quem?

- Aquele na mesa com Renata e Jane Volturi. – discretamente Edward virou-se e viu que o homem em questão tinha os olhos fixos em sua esposa, como um predador em sua presa.

- Bastardo! – cuspiu entre os dentes em um tom muito baixo.

- O que foi? – Jasper estranhou a atitude do irmão.

- À direita, três mesas à frente. – indicou e Jasper trocou um olhar estranho com o irmão.

- Quem é aquele homem, Edward? – Isabella insistiu.

- Caius Lucchi. – os olhos da jovem praticamente saltaram, agarrou firme a mão do marido por debaixo da mesa, Edward pôde senti-la estremecer.

- O que tem ele? – Carlisle disparou notando algo estranho, novamente Edward indicou a mesa.

- Ele tem os olhos fixos em Bella.

-Acalme-se Edward, isso era esperado, certo? – ele somente assentiu segurando firme a mão da esposa, levou-a até os lábios e depositou alguns beijos pelos nós de seus dedos.

- Não se preocupe meu amor, ele não fará nada aqui, em meio a tanta gente... - dizia de forma sussurrada. – Não tenha medo, estou aqui e não vou permitir que nada lhe aconteça. – disse de forma sussurrada lhe acariciando a face, a jovem fechou os olhos, mais do que nunca desejou estar em segurança na ilha, longe de tudo e todos... Somente ela, Edward e sua pequena Nessie. Finalmente Emmett e Rosálie haviam chegado e se juntaram a eles, discretamente Carlisle os colocaram a par da situação. Isabella podia sentir os olhares sobre ela, o olhar mordaz que Renata e Jane Volturi lhe lançara, não era muito diferente do modo como Anne e Tanya Denali a olhava.

O leilão teve início, mas Isabella estava distante demais, viu Esme e sua irmã levantar suas plaquinhas dando alguns lances, ela nem se atreveu, os lances eram altos demais e muito fora do seu poder aquisitivo, mesmo com o excelente emprego que tinha.

- Não se interessou por nada? – seu marido perguntou ao seu ouvido.

- Na realidade eu nem mesmo prestei atenção. – respondeu da mesma forma. – Além do mais, os lances são pelo menos três vezes mais que o meu salário! - Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça, sua esposa era mesmo absurda, quantas vezes lhe dissera que tudo que era dele pertencia a ela também, mas Isabella teimava em dizer que somente ele lhe bastava. O próprio Edward deu alguns lances, mas a única a arrematar algo foi Esme, que comprara um lindo quadro.

Após o leilão o jantar foi servido, afinal cada membro havia pagado uma verdadeira fortuna para estar ali, não que ela estivesse reclamando, pois o dinheiro seria muito bem aplicado, já que a entidade ajudava crianças de países subdesenvolvidos na África.

As pessoas começaram a circular pelo enorme salão, a música tocava suave, enquanto o murmurinho das conversas preenchia o imenso salão. Carlisle e Esme se levantaram no mesmo instante em que Caius Lucchi se aproximara com Renata e Jane, uma de cada lado.

- Carlisle, Esme. – Renata os cumprimentou com um breve aceno.

- Como vai Renata, Jane? – Esme disse em um tom educado.

- Então você é Carlisle Cullen... – disse o homem. – Neto do congressista Cullen e filho do senador, correto?

- Perfeitamente! – Carlisle respondeu em um tom educado.

- Porque não seguiu a veia política da família?

- Preferi me dedicar às empresas da família, como vai diplomata Lucchi? Vejo que está muito bem acompanhado! Renata, Jane? – as cumprimentou também com um breve aceno.

- Estes são seus filhos, suponho? - Caius disse passando os olhos por todos na mesa.

- Sim, estes são meus filhos, Emmett e sua esposa Rosálie.

- Diplomata Lucchi... – Emmett o cumprimentou levantando-se, e Rosálie fez o mesmo, com um breve aceno de cabeça cumprimentou Renata e Jane.

- Ora veja, a família está crescendo! – brincou o homem ao ver o ventre dilatado de Rosálie.

- Muito em breve! – a loira respondeu educadamente.

- Jasper e sua esposa Alice! – Carlisle disse ao apresentar o casal.

- Jasper, Alice... – disse Caius. – Se não me engano é filha de Charlie Brando e da adorável Anne, não é mesmo?

-Sim, isso mesmo. – a jovem respondeu forçando um sorriso, como Rosálie cumprimentou Renata e Jane com um breve aceno.

- E por fim meu filho Edward e sua esposa Isabella. – os olhos de Caius recaíram sobre Isabella, o casal se levantou para cumprimentá-lo e o homem a olhou de cima abaixo.

- Vejo que seus filhos tem um excelente gosto, suas noras são belíssimas! – disse ainda com os olhos cravados em Bella.

- Isabella Swan! – a jovem estremeceu ao ouvir seu nome nos lábios daquele homem, e seu marido a puxou ainda mais pra si, mostrando a ela que não permitiria que nada lhe acontecesse.

- Cullen!- o corrigiu empinando o nariz encarando-o. – Meu nome é Isabella Cullen, senhor Lucchi.

- É verdade, queira me desculpar, minha linda jovem! - a vontade de Edward era de avançar naquele bastardo, mas se conteve mantendo Isabella próxima de si. – Lembro-me de ter lido algo sobre a forma inusitada como se conheceram e a propósito, lamento pelo que houve, deve ter sido uma experiência terrível. – Edward trincou os dentes, assim como Emmett e Jasper.

- Sim, foi uma experiência terrível... –a jovem disse em um tom inexpressível, tinha os olhos fixos nos de Caius e deu um passo a diante ficando cara a cara com o homem. – Mas estou aqui, como pode notar não é tão fácil assim se livrar de uma simples fotógrafa! – seu tom mudou para sarcástico. – E toda vez que alguém tenta me derrubar, volto mais forte do que nunca.

Carlisle, Edward e Rosálie notaram que as palavras de Isabella afetaram Caius, sua fachada de impassível por um momento vacilou.

- Está se referindo ao meu marido por acaso? – Renata cuspiu entre os dentes, lançando-lhe um olhar mordaz.

- E quem é seu marido, querida? – Isabella se fez de sonsa.

- Aro Volturi! – Jane respondeu pela mãe.

- Lamento, mas eu somente estava cumprindo com o meu dever de cidadã, e...

- Você arruinou a minha família! – a loira acuso.

- Acredito que esteja equivocada minha cara, quem arruinou a sua família foi seu pai, com seus atos ilícitos, eu somente estava no lugar certo na hora exata, para a infelicidade dele.

- Jane! – Caius interveio. – Isabella tem toda a razão, seu pai foi o único culpado pela degradação do nome Volturi, ele foi uma vergonha para a família!

"_**Sínico, hipócrita!"**_ – Isabella praticamente berrou mentalmente.

- Foi um imenso prazer conhecê-la pessoalmente minha jovem, a todos vocês na realidade, nos deem licença, por favor.

- Tem toda! – respondeu Carlisle, assim que Caius se afastou Isabella sentiu as pernas fraquejarem e se não fosse o marido, teria desabado.

- Sente-se bem? – perguntou preocupado, levando-a até a cadeira. – Está suando frio meu amor.

- Eu... Eu só preciso de um pouco de ar puro. – disse respirando com certa dificuldade.

- Venha, vou levá-la para fora do salão. – ela assentiu somente, Edward a conduziu para a parte externa do salão.

- Como pode ser tão sínico? Tão hipócrita? – esbravejou, uma vez que estavam a sós.

- Não fique assim Bella, sabíamos que...

- Que ele teria a cara de pau de vir até nós?

- Amor lembre-se de que, somente os Hanson aqui sabem de nossas atividades, o restante pensa que meu pai é somente o herdeiro do congressista Cullen e filho do senador! E que nós não passamos de playboys desocupados.

- Tem certeza? E se ele descobriu algo?Viu o modo irônico como falou com seu pai?

- Acha que Victória pode ter dito algo? – o olhar da jovem encontrou o do marido, assim que ele proferiu aquele nome.

- Acredito que não, por mais que me doa dizer, não acredito que aquela mulher tenha dito uma só palavra a eles. Mas eles podem ter investigado, sei lá!

- Faz sentido, mas se fosse assim, pra que ele precisa de você, então?

- Isso somente aquele doente pode lhe responder. – Edward a envolveu em seus braços, tocou seu queixo fazendo com quer Isabella lhe olhasse nos olhos.

- Não tem com o que se preocupar Bella, vou mantê-la segura, eu prometo! Nem que isso custe a minha vida eu...

- Não! Jamais repita isso Edward... – a jovem pediu angustiada, levando o dedo aos lábios dele. – Se algo lhe acontecer... Se eu te perder, nada! Nada mais terá sentindo pra mim. – ele nada disse, em resposta a beijou de forma completamente apaixonada.

-Meu Deus, será que vocês não conseguem se desgrudar? - Emmett disse interrompendo o casal.

- Deixe-os Emm. – sua esposa disse dando com a mão em seu peito, Edward sorriu contra os lábios de Bella.

- É inevitável! – respondeu abraçando a esposa por trás. – Não consigo manter minhas mãos longe dela por muito tempo!

- Só as mãos? Eu diria muito mais que isso meu caro!

- Emmett! – Bella ralhou ouvindo a gargalhada do cunhado, depois de um tempinho lá fora, os quatro voltavam para dentro quando Isabella foi abordada por Anne, a ex-mulher de seu pai.

- Está feliz agora Isabella? – a mulher cuspiu entre os dentes assustando a jovem. – Conseguiu o que tanto queria não é? Arruinar meu casamento, coisa que nem mesmo a vadia da sua mãe foi capaz de fazer! – o silêncio quando Isabella desferiu uma sonora bofetada em Anne.

- Limpe essa sua boca imunda ao falar da minha mãe! – exigiu em um tom cortante. – Se o seu casamento não deu certo deve ser porque Charlie abriu os olhos finalmente e viu a cobra que tinha ao seu lado! – a jovem não permitiria que aquela mulher ofendesse a memória de sua mãe. – Você é uma mulher desprezível Anne, a única coisa descente que fez nesta vida foi Alice e graças a Deus ela não puxou a você!

- Como ousa me bater sua fotógrafazinha de quinta! – seu tom era exaltado o que chamou a atenção de algumas pessoas.

Alice e Jasper estavam com Carlisle e Esme, se aproximavam exatamente no momento em que as duas discutiam, viu seu pai passar por eles como um tiro em direção as duas, Edward, Emmett e Rosálie estavam próximos a Bella.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Charlie Brandon exigiu.

- Mãe? O que está fazendo? – o tom de Alice deixava claro seu desapontamento.

- Só estava colocando essa garota detestável em seu devido lugar!

-Peço que modere suas palavras Anne, é de minha esposa que está falando! - Edward exigiu se colocando a frente de Bella.

- Hump! Pois saiba que você me decepcionou muito, caro Edward! Um homem com a sua posição social, com sua estirpe, não deveria jamais ter se envolvido com alguém tão... – a mulher estalou os dedos tentando encontrar um adjetivo. – Sempre o vi acompanhado das mais belas mulheres de Seattle, você merecia alguém a sua altura, e não uma bastardinha encrenqueira como esta ai.

- Cale a boca Anne! – Charlie exigiu furioso, não dando chance de Edward lhe responder a altura.

- O que foi Charlie? Vai defendê-la agora? Vai sair em defesa da filha que teve com uma das vagabundas com a qual me traiu?

- Já disse pra limpar a boca pra falar da minha mãe, sua...

- Para Bella! – Edward a conteve, já que a jovem havia partido pra cima dela novamente.

- Renée jamais foi uma vagabunda! Ela era uma mulher incrível, linda e inteligente e me amava de verdade, diferente de você! – as palavras de Charlie surpreenderam a todos, principalmente Isabella, já Alice, já Alice se encolheu nos braços do marido, tamanha sua vergonha.

- Charlie?- Carlisle interveio. - Creio que aqui não seja o momento, muito menos o local para esta discussão!

- Cuidado Carlisle! – Anne o alertou, voltando-se para ele. – Está arriscando o prestigio de sua família tendo como nora alguém tão... – Anne olhava para Isabella com desprezo. - Sempre fui contra o fato de Alice se aproximar dela, esta garota atrai o mal e a desgraça aonde quer que vá! Ela irá arruiná-los como fez com os Volturi! – acusou. – Vai desgraçar a vida de seu filho e...

-JÁ CHEGA MÃE! – Alice a cortou. - A única culpada pelo fim do seu casamento foi você mesma! Nem sei como o papai te suportou por tanto tempo? Pare de culpar minha irmã por tudo! – disse dando ênfase ao 'minha irmã'.

- Como pode defendê-la, você é minha filha!

- E Isabella é minha irmã e eu amo muito! Porque nós não temos culpa do que houve, ela não tem culpa do papai tê-la traído com Renée, Bella nunca quis tomar meu lugar ou interferir em nossa vida como sempre gostou de exaltar. – Alice disse indo pra junto da irmã, passando o braço sobre o ombro de Isabella que estava trêmula.

- Venha Anne, sua filha sempre foi uma ingrata mesmo! – Tanya disparou se colocando ao lado dela.

- E você não deveria se meter em assusto de família!

- Anne é minha amiga e...

- Ora não me venha com essa, Tanya! – Alice disparou a cortando. – Só está ao lado dela porque ainda tem esperança de que ela convença meu cunhado de que é a mulher certa pra ele... – a loira morango lhe lançou um olhar mortal. – Desista Tanya Denali, ele ama minha irmã, Isabella é a mulher certa para ele, em todos os sentidos.

- Isso é você quem diz. – retrucou Tanya.

- Não minha cara, foi ele quem me disse!

- Duvido que continue pensando assim quando essa fotografazinha de quinta, arruinar sua vida! – disse diretamente para Edward, tirando Anne de lá, deixando a todos atônitos. Isabella estava estranhamente calada, seu olhar estava perdido e lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto.

- Bella? Bella o que houve? Sente-se bem? – sua irmã disparou preocupada.

- Bella? – Edward chamou e nada. – Bella meu amor, está me ouvindo? – novamente ela não respondeu.

-O que ela tem? – Charlie perguntou preocupado com a filha.

- Edward, acho melhor tirá-la daqui, leve-a pra casa filho. – Esme se apressou em dizer.

- Bella está me ouvindo? – ele voltou a dizer tomando seu rosto entre as mãos, fazendo com que ela o olhasse.

- Eu... Eu... – os olhos dela rolaram para trás e Isabella perdeu os sentidos, só não chegou a cair porque Edward a pegou antes que atingisse o chão.

- Oh meu Deus! – soltou Rosálie assustada.

- Bella? Bella meu amor, abra os olhos Bella. – Edward pedia angustiado

- Charlie, veja se encontra um médico, por favor. – pediu Esme indo para junto da nora. – minutos depois e Bella continuava desacordada, para desespero de Edward. Charlie voltou com um dos convidados que era médico, Dora e Phill estavam com eles.

- Ela está fria, sua pressão está alterada, há quanto tempo está desacordada?

- Há alguns minutos! – respondeu Esme.

- É melhor levá-la ao hospital mais próximo. – mal o médico acabou de falar, Edward a ergueu em seus braços.

- Vem comigo? – pediu a cunhada, indo em direção à saída.

- Vou com vocês. – Jasper disse acompanhando a esposa.

- Emmett, Rosálie acho melhor ficarem conosco, assim que Edward ligar, nós iremos encontrá-los. – os dois somente assentiram.

- O que houve? – Dora perguntou confusa.

- Anne discutiu com ela. – Charlie disse visivelmente abatido.

- Entendo. – Dora sentia muito por Bella, a tinha como a uma filha e lamentava a jovem ter que passar por tantas provações. – É uma garota encantadora, não merecia passar por tudo isto!

-Concordo plenamente, Dora... – Esme disse ao seu lado. – Mas minha nora é forte, ela só está sensível demais neste momento.

- Também pudera, é uma atrás da outra! – disparou Rosálie preocupada com a cunhada.

Jasper pediu o carro ao motorista com urgência, assim como o carro de Edward, Alice acompanhou o cunhado, indo com a irmã no banco traseiro, enquanto Jasper os seguiam em seu carro. Edward rasgava as ruas de Seattle em direção ao hospital, Isabella simplesmente não reagia e o desespero tomava conta dele.

Assim que chegaram, pegou a esposa nos braços novamente e logo uma equipe se aproximou com uma maca, o médico de plantão fez diversas perguntas e a levou para dentro. Os minutos passavam e nada, nenhuma notícia, de repente o médico que atendera Isabella se aproximou deles.

- Doutor como ela está? – o homem pôde sentir a angustia e o desespero de Edward.

- Você deve ser o marido, suponho? – ele somente assentiu. – Sua esposa está bem, o desmaio ocorreu devido ao alto nível de estresse, o que não é aconselhável em seu estado.

- Estado? Que estado? – Edward disparou confuso.

- Fizemos vários exames assim que a paciente deu entrada e contatamos que sua esposa está grávida. – os olhos de Edward praticamente saltaram.

- Como?

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	37. Chapter 33

**Olá pessoal! Mais um capitulo pra vcs, **

**espero que gostem, não se esqueçam de deixar seu comentário! **

**Beijos da Lú. **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXXIII**

- Grávida? Como assim ela está grávida?

- O exame de sangue indica que sua esposa está grávida. – o médico voltou a afirmar.

- De quanto tempo? – Edward disparou ainda confuso.

- Isso somente com exames mais detalhados, até onde sei um ultrassom transvaginal pode ser mais específico quanto a isso.

- Ela sabe? – estava nervoso, e confuso.

- Ficou tão surpresa quanto o senhor, venha, ela quer vê-lo. – ele assentiu acompanhando o médico que o guiou por um corredor da enfermaria. – Sua esposa ficará em observação, a pressão ainda está um pouco alterada, e assim que estabilizar, será liberada. – disse antes de liberá-lo para entrar.

- Obrigado!- foi o que Edward conseguiu dizer. - Oi! – ao ouvir sua voz Bella abriu um lindo sorriso.

- Oi!

- Você me assustou senhora Cullen!

- Desculpe! – pediu estendendo a mão para ele, que se aproximou dela, lhe beijando a testa em seguida os lábios. – O médico falou com você?

-É verdade?

-O que?

- Que estamos grávidos? – perguntou divertido.

- É o que diz o exame de sangue, mas precisarei me consultar com um obstetra e fazer alguns exames para confirmarmos.

-Faremos todos! – afirmou beijando-lhe os nós dos dedos. - Mal posso acreditar que vou ser pai outra vez!

- Não está bravo?

- Porque estaria?

- Não sei, acha que este é o momento apropriado? Com tudo que está acontecendo, eu...

- Com Nessie foi bem pior, concorda?

- Muito.

-Então não pense nisso, é o momento perfeito Bella, e desta vez eu estarei ao seu lado meu amor.

- É verdade! – ela suspirou audivelmente. – Acho que devo ter me atrapalhado com os comprimidos e...

- Não importa! Ele foi feito com muito amor, Bella.

- Disso não tenho duvidas, tem certeza de que não está bravo?

- Porque estaria? Minha esposa espera o meu segundo filho, não poderia estar mais feliz, Isabella. Sente-se bem?

- Humrum, estou bem melhor.

- O que houve? Parecia meio atônita, fiquei tão preocupado. – Bella levou a mão ao rosto do marido.

- Eu só te dou trabalho, não é? – Edward meneou a cabeça freneticamente.

- Um pouco... – disse brincalhão. – Mas eu te amo mesmo assim! – a jovem sorriu,mas sua expressão logo mudou, ficou séria e seus olhos brilharam ainda mais, só então Edward percebeu que estavam marejados.

- O que foi? – perguntou lhe acariciando o rosto.

- Minha mãe não era uma vagabunda... – sua voz não passou de um sussurro. – Ela se apaixonou por ele, não sabia que era casado e...

- Sei disso Bella, não fique assim. – pediu lhe beijando os lábios em seguida a testa. – Anne foi muito cruel dizendo aquelas coisas.

- Ela ta certa... - Edward franziu o cenho diante tal afirmação. – Quando disse que atraio as coisas... Estou sempre colocando a vida de outros em risco e...

- Para com isso Isabella! – exigiu em um tom enérgico. – Anne só falou besteira, assim como Tanya! Olha pra mim... – pediu segurando seu queixo. – Olha bem dentro dos meus olhos e me escuta! Você foi sem sombras de duvidas a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu, eu estou imensamente feliz por ter você ao meu lado, compartilhando a minha vida. Você faz parte desta família Isabella, se tornou uma Cullen no momento em que aceitou denunciar Caius, antes mesmo de nos envolvermos!

- Ela me odeia, e não é a única, Tanya, Renata, Jane... Oh Deus, a lista só aumenta! – Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Você é tão absurda, Bella!

- E aquele tal Caius então... Viu o modo como agiu? Como pode ser tão cínico? Minha vontade era de tirar aquele sorriso besta da cara dele a tapa! – seu marido não conteve o riso.

- Bateria em um diplomata? – perguntou divertido.

- Arrancaria os olhos dele sem pestanejar se tivesse tido a chance.

- Esqueça Caius e toda aquela gente, está preparada pra contar à família que um novo Cullen vem ai?

- Não acha melhor termos certeza antes?

- Você está, sei que está, temos trabalhado muito neste sentido, ultimamente! – disse sacudindo as sobrancelhas, fazendo com que a jovem corasse violentamente.

- Edward!

- Não foi com este propósito, mas como eu já disse, ele foi feito com muito, mas muito amor. – sussurrou a ultima parte contra os lábios da jovem, antes de beijá-la.

A notícia da gravidez foi motivo de comemoração para a família, Esme estava empolgada, mais um neto vinha ai.

- Comemorem agora... – dizia Emmett. – Da próxima vez teremos gêmeos Rose, assim passaremos esses dois!

- E quem está competindo Emmett? – a loira estava furiosa. – Eu mal pari e tá querendo me engravidar de novo? E de gêmeos?

- Porque isso te incomoda tanto? – disparou Jasper.

- Talvez seja o fato de Edward ser mais competente que ele. – Isabella o provocou.

- Hey! Sou muito mais competente que o seu marido!

- Disso eu duvido muito, ele é imbatível! – disse abraçando Edward que ria da discussão sem sentido daqueles dois.

A jovem recebeu a visita dos Hanson, eles ficaram preocupados com o ocorrido, Charlie também foi vê-la e se desculpou pelas coisas horríveis que Anne disse, ficou feliz por saber que seria avô outra vez.

Edward levou Isabella a um dos melhores obstetras de Seattle, a ultrassonografia transvaginal além de confirmar a gravidez lhes deu o tempo, a jovem estava realmente bem no início da gestação, três semanas para ser exata. O médico receitou algumas vitaminas, assim como alguns exames, seu marido parecia estar em êxtase.

Naquela mesma noite o telefone tocou insistentemente, Isabella o atendeu sonolenta.

- Alô?

"Bella?"

- Alice? O que foi? Porque ta me ligando à uma hora dessas?

"É a Rose, ela entrou em trabalho de parto, estamos indo para o hospital, avise Edward."

- Tudo bem, nos encontraremos lá. – afirmou desligando em seguida. – Edward? – o chamou e nada, ele dormia pesado. – Edward acorde.

- O que foi?

- Sua irmã entrou em trabalho de parto! – os olhos de Edward abriram-se como pratos.

- Como você soube? – perguntou saltando da cama.

- Alice acaba de ligar, estão indo para o hospital.

Depois de devidamente vestidos e das instruções passadas a babá, finalmente foram para o hospital, a família estava toda lá.

- Onde está Emmett? – Edward disparou ao cumprimentá-los.

- Com ela... – respondeu Esme. – Rose estava muito nervosa.

- Faço ideia!

- Nunca ouvi alguém gritar tanto? – Alice disse ainda assustada com os gritos e palavrões que a cunhada soltara durante o trajeto até o hospital.

- É assim na maioria dos casos. – o tom casual de Isabella deixou Edward tenso.

- Foi assim com você? – sua irmã perguntou preocupada.

- Alice, estamos em um hospital, completamente equipado e preparado para isso, quando Nessie nasceu tudo que eu tinha era Caterina, Maria, uma parteira e um médico alguns anos mais novo que Joseph! – os olhos da irmã praticamente saltaram da cara.

- Deus meu!

- Lamento ter passado por isso, não será assim desta vez, eu prometo! – Edward disse a apertando contra si.

- Não se preocupe Edward, não vou dizer que foi fácil, acho que deixei o pobre homem surdo de tanto que gritei em seu ouvido e dei graças por ele não entender nossa língua! Caterina até hoje me pergunta de onde tirei tantos palavrões.

- Com certeza aprendeu com Jacob e seus amigos! – retrucou Alice. – Estou reconsiderando a ideia de ser mãe!

- Não diga isso Alice, ser mãe é maravilhoso!

- Doloroso me parece à palavra mais adequada! – Isabella riu meneando a cabeça.

- Acredite em mim, vale todo o esforço.

Dylan Mccarty Cullen nasceu com três quilos e trezentos gramas, medindo quarenta e seis centímetros, era um garotão enorme e muito saudável para a alegria de todos. Emmett não cabia em si tamanha a sua felicidade, assim como Rosálie, que havia se tornado uma mãe carinhosa e muito zelosa.

Os agentes da CIA, infiltrados na organização Volturi trabalhavam arduamente tentando encontrar algo que ligasse Caius Lucchi ao sequestro de Bella, ou a morte de Sanders, mas a única ligação era James Stuart que ainda estava internado e seu quadro não era nada animador.

**Semanas depois... **

O nascimento de Dylan e a descoberta da gravidez de Bella haviam tirado o foco do que houve no leilão. Isabella continuava a se consultar com a doutora Rebecca, e aos poucos se acostumou com a presença constante dos agentes, sempre muito educada e simpática com os dois.

Isabella checava o pedido de um cliente importante quando seu celular tocou, estranhou o fato do numero ser privado.

- Alô?

"Olá Isabella?"- a jovem sentiu um calafrio na espinha ao ouvir aquela voz eletrônica, olhou em volta procurando os seguranças, uma estava na porta e o outro provavelmente rondando o perímetro. "Acha mesmo que andar com seguranças vai te manter segura?"

-Quem está falando?

"Não importa! Mas é imprescindível que me ouça com muita atenção!"

- Se não disser vou desligar. – ameaçou sentindo a raiva lhe tomar.

"Se desligar, vai se arrepender amargamente, acredito que você preze muito seus amigos e familiares não? Tem uma filhinha tão pequenina, não vai querer que nada de mal aconteça a ela, ou ao seu marido, não é?" – a jovem se deixou cair sentada sobre a cadeira, somente o pensamento fez com que sentisse uma dor dilacerante em seu peito.

-O que quer de mim?

"Temos contas a acertar Isabella, e chegou a hora de você pagar por ser tão intrometida! Entrarei em contato novamente, mas já vou avisando, se envolver seu amiguinho do FBI, ou os Cullen nisso, juro que os verá morrer Isabella, um por um, poderá conviver com isso?"

- Eu... Eu não direi nada!

"Isso, boa garota! Nos falamos em breve, Até mais Isabella!"

Bella mantinha o telefone no ouvido mesmo depois de terem desligado, sentiu como se todo o sangue de seu corpo tivesse sido drenado, as lágrimas saiam sem a sua permissão. Tremula desligo o aparelho o jogando sobre a mesa, perguntando-se o que faria? Não sabia se a ameaça era verdadeira ou não, mas não estava disposta a arriscar a vida de Jake e principalmente de sua família.

Adam olhava para a jovem e se perguntava o que teria acontecido? Isabella estava distraída, distante, e estranhamente calada.

- Bella? – a chamou, mas a jovem parecia perdida em seus próprios pensamentos. – Bella? – voltou chamá-la tocando seu ombro.

- Hã? O que? – perguntou assustada.

- Hey, desculpe, mas é que estou te chamando, mas você parece estar em outro mundo.

- Ddesculpe Adam... Eu... Acho que não estou muito bem e...

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Sente-se bem? Seu marido deixou claro que se acontecesse alguma coisa com você ele me mataria! –Isabella sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Mata nada!

- Não sei não, o Cullen me pareceu bem assustador quando disse aquilo. – brincou tentando distraí-la.

- Edward só está sendo protetor demais, não liga pra ele, será que eu posso ir pra casa? Realmente não estou conseguindo me concentrar no trabalho.

- Claro, não se preocupe, tem certeza de que está bem?

- Só não estou conseguindo me focar no trabalho, desculpe!

- Não por isso, sabe que pode contar comigo, não sabe? Pra qualquer coisa Bella. – a jovem o encarou por alguns instantes, tentada a aceitar, mas não poderia envolvê-lo em seus problemas, seria arriscado demais.

- Eu estou bem Adam, não se preocupe. – voltou a lhe assegurar, mas seu chefe não acreditou nem por um segundo naquilo. Isabella recolheu suas coisas e seus seguranças já a aguardavam com a porta do carro aberta, olhou para os dois homens, agentes altamente treinados e tinham que ficar ali, de babá da esposa do chefe.

Edward estava cobrindo Emmett, já que o irmão não conseguia se desgrudar do filho, desde que voltara para a Angel seu trabalho era comandar, o que significava ficar na sede. Sua esposa estava certa, ele gostava mesmo era da adrenalina, de estar em campo comandando as operações de perto e não enfurnado naquele lugar. Ao chegar em casa Mary lhe avisou que Bella estava em seu quarto com Nessie, que havia chegado pouco antes do almoço e que não saiu do quarto desde então.

- Sabe se passou mal, Mary?

-Não sei lhe dizer senhor, ela está tão calada, nunca a vi assim. – ele notou a preocupação nos olhos da mulher.

- Eu vou vê-la, obrigado Mary.

- Não por isso senhor, quer que eu coloque o jantar?

- Não se preocupe com isso, pode se recolher, eu me viro depois! – ela somente assentiu se retirando, Edward subiu e encontrou Isabella deitada na cama, Nessie estava adormecida enquanto a mãe lhe acariciava os cabelos. – Bella? – chamou, mas ela pareceu nem sequer notar a presença dele ali, tinha o olhar perdido. – Bella?

- Edward? De onde você surgiu? – perguntou levando a mão ao peito.

- Cheguei a pouco e estou te chamando, mas parecia estar em outro mundo, o que houve?

- Nada! – disparou dando de ombros, mas era obvio que mentia, ele bufou sentando-se na beirada da cama, beijou a filha adormecida e encarou os olhos castanhos de sua esposa antes de beijá-la.

- O que houve, e não me diga que não houve nada Isabella, Mary disse que chegou antes do almoço e ainda não saiu daqui. – a jovem bufou revirando os olhos. – Ela não fez por mal, só está preocupada com você.

-Estou bem, só não consegui me concentrar no trabalho, então vim pra casa, foi só isso!

- Tem certeza? Adam não se meteu a beta com você outra vez, se meteu?

- Não! – disse revirando os olhos. – E pare de implicar com Adam!

- Talvez quando ele parar de dar em cima da minha mulher!

- Adam não dá em cima de mim, ele me respeita!

-Eu realmente espero que sim, pelo bem estar dele.

- Edward! – a jovem ralhou irritada.

-Vai me dizer o que houve? Passou mal, sente alguma coisa, o bebê está bem?

- Argh!- grunhiu em sinal de irritação. - Eu já disse que estou bem! O bebê está bem... Droga eu só estava a fim de ficar quieta no meu canto, só isso! – disparou impaciente, o semblante de Edward mudou, ficou sério, pegou Nessie nos braços a tirando da cama. – O que está fazendo, pra onde vai levá-la?

- Para o quarto dela, não disse que quer ficar sozinha, não incomodaremos você. – disse sobre o ombro antes de sair, a jovem bufou irritada esfregando as mãos pelo rosto, em seguida pelos cabelos, o qual agarrava com força.

"_**O que eu faço meu Deus?" **_– queria correr e contar a Edward a verdade, mas não poderia arriscar, e se a pessoa estivesse falando a verdade? Ele e Nessie corriam risco, assim como todos... Pensou no pequeno Dylan, em Rosálie, Emm, Alice e Jasper, Esme e Carlisle, em Jacob, os Giotto, Maria... Dora, Phill... Perguntava-se quem estaria por detrás disto? Seria Caius? Ele haveria mudado de tática e resolveu atormentá-la? Era isso?

Depois de alguns dias, Edward notou uma diferença no comportamento de sua esposa, andava distante e desatenta, ainda mais que de costume. Cada vez que seu celular tocava notava a expressão de medo ao atender, estava estranhamente calada e mais distante do que nunca. Por varias vezes a procurou, mas Bella saia pela tangente, sempre com uma desculpa para não fazerem amor, na realidade eles mal se falavam.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – seu irmão Jasper perguntou assim que entrou em sua sala na Angel.

- Ainda não sei, aconteceu alguma coisa, Bella anda estranha demais. – disse passando as mãos pelos cabelos insistentemente.

- Alice comentou algo do tipo, mas como assim estranha?

- Distante, desatenta... Vive com o olhar perdido, se assusta por qualquer coisa e quando seu telefone toca, parece que o mesmo vai explodir em sua mão, se visse o medo com que olha pra ele.

- Acha que está te escondendo alguma coisa?

- Não sei, estou pensando em ir falar com a doutora Rebecca, ver se ela sentiu alguma diferença, se Bella está avançando no tratamento ou regredindo?

- Quer que eu monitore o telefone dela? Podemos checar ver se há algo errado.

- Me dê mais uns dias, primeiro vou falar com Rebecca. – Jasper somente assentiu.

Edward marcou uma hora com a doutora Rebecca, soube que a esposa havia faltado na última consulta, ele explicou a doutora o comportamento estranho de Bella há alguns dias, Rebecca estranhou e muito o fato.

- Estranho, ela vinha reagindo muito bem ao tratamento, está tudo bem entre vocês? Se desentenderam de alguma forma?

- Estávamos bem, mas a sinto distante, mal nos falamos, ela não me disse nada. Eu até perguntei ao chefe dele se havia acontecido alguma coisa de anormal em seu trabalho, mas ele me disse que de repente Bella ficou desatenta, fica perdida em pensamentos com o olhar distante, se assusta com facilidade.

- Infelizmente isso tudo é recorrente ao trauma que ela sofreu, mas insisto, ela estava reagindo bem ao tratamento, não entendo. – a doutora marcou uma consulta com Bella, para averiguar as coisas e prometeu entrar em contato com Edward se houvesse algo errado.

Os telefonemas se tornaram constantes, deixando Isabella cada vez mais atordoada, desesperada e assustada. A doutora Rebecca tentou falar com ela, mas Isabella sempre arrumava uma desculpa para adiar a consulta. Seus sogros e cunhados havia notado seu comportamento estranho, Alice, sua irmã até tentou arrancar dela algo, assim como Rosálie e Esme, mas tudo que conseguiram foi: 'Não tenho nada, só preciso ficar sozinha. '

Edward, Jasper e Emmett tomavam uma cerveja enquanto tentavam assistir a uma partida de football, já que Alice e Rosálie falavam o tempo todo e Bella somente sorria discretamente ao ouvi-las. De repente o celular de Bella tocou e todos se calaram, trocaram olhares entre eles ao ver que a jovem estancou encarando o visor.

- Com licença. – pediu saindo da sala para ir atendê-lo, foi em direção à biblioteca, podia sentir perfeitamente o olhar do marido sobre si. – Alô? – disse assim que entrou no cômodo.

"Olá Isabella, curtindo a reunião em família?"

- O que você quer de mim? – exigiu entre os dentes, estava farta daqueles malditos telefonemas, eles a estavam enlouquecendo.

"Eu espero que sim, pois será sua última!" – a voz disse ignorando o que a jovem havia dito.

-Do que você está falando? Quer me enlouquecer é isso? – irritou-se ao ouvir uma gargalhada do outro lado da linha, nem havia se dado conta de que o marido a seguira e ouvia tudo já que a porta estava entreaberta.

"Escute bem o que lhe direi Isabella, afaste-se dos Cullen, jamais deveria tê-lo envolvidos em seus problemas, afaste-se de todos eles ou sofrerá as consequências."

- Do que está falando? Quem diabos é você? – sua voz saiu exaltada.

"Ouviu o que eu disse? Quero que você desapareça pra sempre da vida dos Cullen, se não o fizer em dois dias no máximo, a imprensa será informada de suas atividades extras, se é que me entende?"

- Do que você está falando?

"Sei tudo sobre a Angel e sobre os Cullen, Isabella, afaste-se deles ou destruirei a todos!" – as lágrimas já escorriam por seu rosto. "E para mostrar que não estou brincando, vou lhe dar uma amostra do que posso fazer se não me obedecer." – o telefone ficou mudo de repente.

-O que vai fazer? Alô? Alô? – dizia desesperada.

- Bella com quem...

-Ahhh! – gritou levando a mão ao peito, deixando o celular cair no chão, tinha o rosto molhado e os olhos arregalados, sua expressão era de pavor.

- Pelo amor de Deus, o que está acontecendo com você? – Edward exigiu assustado ao encontrá-la naquele estado.

- Eu... Eu...

- Quem era ao telefone Isabella? – exigiu a segurando pelos ombros, dando-lhe um chacoalhão. – Me diga de uma vez o que está acontecendo com você? – seu tom exaltado chamou a atenção dos outros.

- Me solta! – Isabella exigiu ignorando suas perguntas.

-Não até você me dizer o que diabo está acontecendo com você? Anda estranha, fria e distante! Não tem ido às consultas com Rebecca e...

- Como você sabe? Por acaso anda me espionando?

- Eu fui vê-la, falar com ela, poque estou preocupado com você, todos não estamos!

- Que eu saiba a doutora Rebecca é minha terapeuta! E sinceramente eu não sabia que eram tão íntimos.

- Não distorça as coisas, me diz que era ao telefone? – voltou a exigir.

-NÃO!

-Me diga de uma vez com quem falava Isabella, o que diabo está acontecendo com você? Me diga, ou juro que...

- QUE O QUE EDWARD? O QUE VOCÊ VAI FAZER? ME DIZ? - exigiu aos berros o empurrando, socando seu peito.

- Por favor, Bella, me diz o que se passa com você? Está me assustando e assustando a todos. – voltou a insistir, pelo tom que usou Isabella sabia que estava magoado, lhe doeu vê-lo daquela forma, mas talvez fosse melhor assim... Talvez se afastar dele e de todos fosse a única forma de acabar com tudo isso.

- Não era nada importante, só ando meio irritada, é isso. – disse sem olhá-lo nos olhos.

– Tem algo de errado acontecendo, eu posso ver, posso sentir... Você não é assim, eu te conheço Bella, me diga, sabe que pode confiar em mim, não sabe? Vou protegê-la meu amor, do que quer que seja, prometo que vou sempre protegê-la.

"_**Só estou tentando protegê-lo, proteger Nessie e nossa família, me perdoa, Edward!" **_– dizia mentalmente.

-Não quero falar sobre isso, vou subir, diga a eles que peço desculpas, que não me sinto bem.

- Não adianta fugir Isabella! Vou descobrir o que está havendo, é o meu trabalho.

- Boa sorte com isso então! – disse tentando passar por ele, mas Edward a deteve.

- Você vai sentar essa sua bunda ai e me dizer exatamente o que está havendo! –ordenou em um tom enérgico, fazendo com que a jovem se sentasse na cadeira de frente para a mesa.

-Quem você pensa que é pra falar comigo assim?

- Sou o seu marido, agora desembucha! – a jovem estreitou os olhos lhe lançando um olhar mortal. - MAIS QUE INFERNO ISABELLA! - gritou furioso socando a mesa, a jovem sobressaltou com o susto, em um átimo os outros estavam na biblioteca e os olhavam chocados.

- O que diabo acontece aqui, mano? – Emmett perguntou se ao lado da esposa, Alice e Jasper estava com eles.

-Se não me disser o que está acontecendo Isabella, Jasper vai virar seu celular do avesso e vou descobrir que é o filho da puta que está de ligando! – sua voz saiu cortante, ele tinha os olhos furiosos cravados aos dela que faiscavam de raiva. – Portanto comece a falar de uma vez por todas!

- E se eu não falar? Vai me interrogar como um de seus suspeitos? – Isabella o desafiou.

- Não me tire do sério Isabella... – a jovem sentiu um calafrio com a frieza com que ele falou. – Estou no meu limite, a quem está escondendo? Porque está agindo de forma tão estranha? - um soluço rompeu dos lábios da jovem e Edward recuou assustado.

- Seu estúpido! – Rosálie ralhou indo para junto da cunhada. – Ela é sua esposa e não um de seus homens!

-Pegou pesado mano, ela tá grávida. – Emmett o repreendeu.

- Eu... Eu não... Eu não posso dizer nada. – Bella disse entre soluços.

- Claro que pode Bella, nos conte o que está acontecendo, juntos resolveremos. – dizia Rosálie segurando uma das mãos da jovem entre as dela, Alice estava do outro lado.

- Desabafa minha irmã, isso tá acabando com você, te conheço Isabella. – a jovem levou as mãos ao rosto e o choro veio descontrolado e Edward se chutou mentalmente por ter sido um estúpido.

- Shhh... Se acalme Bella, pense no bebê que carrega ai dentro, todo esse estresse e essa tensão vão pra ele, pense em seu filho. – ela ergueu a cabeça encarando os olhos azuis da cunhada e fungou, rapidamente sua irmã lhe estendeu uma caixinha de lenço de papel.

- Há pouco mais de duas semanas eu... Eu recebi uma ligação, era de um numero restrito, era uma voz eletrônica meio distorcida...

- Porque não me disse? – Edward disparou recebendo um olhar mortal tanto da irmã, quanto da cunhada.

- Fiquei tão assustada, apavorada na realidade... Ele dizia que nem mesmo os seguranças me manteriam segura... Que era para eu ouvi-lo com atenção... Que se eu desligasse, ou o ignorasse iria me arrepender... Disse que... Que se eu prezasse minha filha, meu marido, minha família e meus amigos, o escutasse com muita atenção... E que... Que se eu disse algo a você, ou ao Jake... – as lágrimas desciam grossas por seu rosto. – Que os veria morrer, um por um.

- Deus do céu, mas quem faria algo tão monstruoso? Ainda mais depois de tudo que passou? – dizia Alice indignada.

- E o que mais disseram? – seu marido perguntou ficando de joelhos diante dela.

-Durante dias diziam a mesma coisa, que se eu dissesse algo veria todos morrer...

- Isso não vai acontecer Bella, só estavam tentando assustá-la. – Edward disse hesitante em tocá-la.

-O que fizeram se chama intimidação Bella... – disse Rosálie. – Estavam mexendo com sua mente, deixando-a assustada e aterrorizada, o que mais disseram?

-Exigiram que... – a jovem esfregou as mãos pelo rosto novamente. – Exigiram que eu me afaste de vocês... De todos vocês... - Edward franziu o cenho e olhou para a irmã. - Disse que se eu não desaparecer pra sempre em dois dias, a imprensa ficaria sabendo sobre a Angel e suas atividades extras.

- Sabem sobre nós? – disparou Jasper.

- Disseram que sim, que eu jamais deveria tê-los envolvido em meus problemas, que me afastasse de todos.

- Estranho! Porque Caius exigiria algo assim? –se perguntou Emmett. – Se ele sequestrou a Bellinha justamente pra saber quem estava por detrás da denuncia, não faz sentido algum pra mim.

- Sabe quem pode estar ligando Bella? – Edward perguntou segurando o queixo da esposa, fazendo com que o olhasse nos olhos.

- Eu não sei... De início pensei que fosse Caius, mas quando falaram sobre a Angel, já não sei mais.

- Deus o céu Bella, porque não me disse isso antes? – seu tom foi de repreenda.

-Porque eu estava apavorada... Com medo de que fizessem algo a você... A Nessie, ou a qualquer um... - e lá estavam as lágrimas lavando seu rosto novamente. - Se algo te acontecer... Meu Deus, só a ideia de que algo de ruim aconteça a você me deixa...

- Hey... – ele a abraçou forte, a envolvendo em seus braços, ela sentada na cadeira e Edward de joelhos diante dela. - Nada vai acontecer Bella, estamos bem, ficaremos bem.

- Isso tudo tá muito estranho! – disse Rosálie, andando de um lado para outro.

- Mas só pode ser ele Rosálie! – afirmou Alice.

- Não Alice, os padrões diferem, em momento algum Caius usou Nessie ou Edward em suas ameaças, ele queria Bella, e saber quem estava por trás dela, correto? – Isabella somente assentiu, envolvida nos braços no marido, que agora estava apoiado a mesa. – Quem está ligando não ta nem ai pra Bella, quer é que ela se afaste de nós, de Edward! – apontou.

- O que está querendo dizer com isto? – o próprio disse estreitando o olhar.

- Seja quem for quer sua esposa fora do páreo maninho!

- Está sendo absurda Rosálie! – a loira bufou revirando os olhos.

- Mas quem? Quem se beneficiaria com isso? – Alice perguntou confusa.

-A lista é grande, pode apostar! – Isabella disparou ácida. – Terão muito trabalho pela frente!

- O que está insinuando, Isabella?

- Que se a teoria de sua irmã estiver certa, alguma desequilibrada com a qual você trepou está querendo me ver pelas costas! – a jovem disparou atravessado. - Se Victória não estivesse morta, eu poderia jurar que tinha o dedo dela nesta história, mas com ela morta, só Deus sabe, há tantas possibilidades!

- Meça suas palavras Isabella, ainda não sabemos se isso procede! – disse da mesma forma.

- Sua irmã tem razão Edward! Quem anda me ligando deixou claro que eu jamais deveria ter envolvido vocês em meus problemas, ele ou ela me quer o mais longe possível de vocês, e me deu dois dias pra isso! - seu marido bufou visivelmente irritado, esfregou as mãos no rosto levando a mão ao bolso, sacando seu celular.

- O que vai fazer mano? – Emmett perguntou preocupado com a situação.

- Avisar Carlisle e Esme, temos que descobrir quem está por trás das ligações, e o mais importante, nos prevenir de alguma forma, temos pouco tempo, somente dois dias!

- E o que faremos?

– Jasper, descubra quem falou com ela... Vire essa porcaria do avesso... – disse lhe entregando o celular da esposa. - Mas descubra de onde vêm as malditas ligações, quero um relatório completo.

- Vou fazer o possível, é muito pouco tempo e...

- Faça o impossível Jazz, não é somente Bella que corre risco, somos todos nos, que quer que seja que está fazendo isso, sabe sobre a Angel, sabe sobre nós e se isso vier a público...

- Estamos ferrados! – disparou Emmett.

- Bota ferrado nisso! – disse Jasper.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*

* * *

** Ps: Resolvi colocar mais lenha na fogueira e adicionar uns capítulos a mais, nosso casal preferido ainda vai enfrentar poucas e boas antes do tão sonhado The end. **

**Vejos vcs em breve! **


	38. Chapter 34

**Gente, desculpa não ter postado nada esta semana! **

**Minha internet deu pau e fiquei quatro dias sem! **

**Mas aqui está, mais um capitulo pra vcs! **

**beijos e até breve! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXXIV**

Isabella havia acabado de colocar a pequena Nessie na cama, estava exausta e tudo que queria era um banho e cama. Depois da exaustiva discussão com seu marido, onde se viu obrigada a contar a verdade a todos, ainda teve que aguardar a vinda de Carlisle, Esme e Jacob.

A discussão foi longa e as opiniões divergiam sobre o responsável pelas ameaças e as malditas ligações, em sua mente só havia uma pergunta agora, o que aconteceria? Viu a preocupação estampada no rosto de cada membro da família, e sabia que ela era o motivo... Carlisle e Esme passaram por tanta coisa e nunca tiveram problemas com a agência, e, no entanto, agora o trabalho de uma vida de dedicação estava ameaçado por sua culpa... Porque alguém havia descoberto a verdade e estava usando isto para afastá-la deles, e principalmente, para afastá-la de Edward.

Odiou o modo como ele havia falado com ela, mas o compreendia bem, vinha agindo estranhamente e não poderia culpá-lo por se preocupar. Nunca o tinha visto tão furioso, tinha que admitir que sentiu medo em alguns momentos, e raiva, muita raiva por seu marido não compreender que somente estava tentando protegê-lo. Será que Edward não via o quanto era importante em sua vida? Que se algo lhe acontecesse ela não seria capaz de sobreviver sabendo que foi por sua culpa, única e exclusivamente por sua culpa.

Afundou-se na banheira sentindo o peso do mundo em suas costas, desejava mais que nunca estar na ilha, na paz e tranquilidade daquele lugar maravilhoso. Por um tempo viajou nas lembranças dos momentos vividos naquele lugar, nas descobertas que fez, no quanto ele lhe ensinou e acima de tudo, no quanto o amava.

Pensou em sua pequenina, e no seu filho que estava por vir, se perguntava até quando eles pagariam pelos seus erros, pelas suas decisões equivocadas... Não que se arrependesse de ter conhecido Edward, ou os Cullen, em absoluto, mas desde que o fizera vivia em um risco constante e o que é pior, os colocava em risco também, sem sombras de duvidas estariam melhor sem ela... Sobreviveram... Como quando desaparecera daquela vez. Eles sofreram, ma aos poucos refizeram suas vidas, seguiram com suas vidas, seguiram em frente.

Sua mente vagou nas possibilidades, se não os tivessem reencontrado em Volterra, Edward provavelmente ainda estaria envolvido com Victória, ou com alguma outra de suas amigas... Os Giotto não seriam afetados, e sua pequena não levaria o estigma de ser filha de quem é.

Saiu de seus devaneios pelo som do piano que vinha da biblioteca, desde que se casou Edward só havia tocado uma vez para ela... Era a coisa mais linda de se ver e ouvir, Isabella terminou seu banho ao som daquela linda melodia, secou os cabelos os deixando presos em uma trança, vestiu uma das camisolas que ganhara de sua irmã, era confortável e muito sexy.

De repente o som de outra melodia soou e Isabella tomou coragem e desceu, queria vê-lo tocar, nem que fosse para ficar espiando de longe, ao cegar a biblioteca o viu sentado ao piano, deslizando seus longos dedos pelas teclas de marfim. Ele vestia uma calça de agasalho e uma regata, parecia tão concentrado no que fazia, que provavelmente não notara sua presença ali. Sentia falta dele, daquelas mesmas mãos tocando seu corpo, daquela boca na sua, em sua pele, somente a lembrança fez com que estremecesse e um arrepio percorresse todo seu corpo, a deixando completamente excitada.

Depois de toda aquela confusão e discussão, a cabeça de Edward estava a mil, entendia o medo de Isabella, o desespero em tentar protegê-lo, proteger a família, a todos. Mas se o tivesse avisado desde o início, agora não estariam correndo contra o tempo, precisava protegê-la, mantê-la segura, a ela e sua filha.

Estava furioso com ela, mas ao mesmo tempo queria envolvê-la em seus braços e jamais soltar, tinha medo que algo lhe acontecesse... Sentia-se um animal, por ter gritado com ela daquela forma, por ter agido de forma tão impulsiva movido pelo medo e o desespero de saber que algo a afligia e não poder fazer nada a respeito.

Subiu depois de trancar tudo, ela havia colocado Nessie na cama e ido para o quarto, Edward entrou e pelo silêncio deduziu que Bella usava a banheira, decidiu ir tomar banho no quarto de hóspedes apesar do desejo de entrar naquele banheiro e juntar-se a ela.

Tomou uma ducha repassando tudo que foi discutido entre seus pais e seus irmãos, perguntou-se se Rosálie estaria certa em sua teoria? Mas quem faria algo tão terrível? Precisava espairecer, limpar sua mente, para colocá-la no lugar. Depois do banho desceu evitando encontrá-la, não sabia como agir depois do que houve no escritório e Bella mal havia trocado algumas palavras com ele antes de subir com Nessie, praticamente o ignorara enquanto decidiam o que fazer.

Foi para a biblioteca e sentou-se ao piano, há muito não fazia aquilo, dedilhou as teclas de marfim e uma antiga melodia preencheu não somente a sala, como a casa, perguntou-se se ela estaria ouvindo? Enquanto tocava, lembranças dos momentos vividos na ilha lhe vieram à mente, de como aquela garota, maluca e destrambelhada o havia arrebatado completamente... Ela o tinha no momento em que caiu em seus braços, naquela bendita recepção, no exato momento em que seu olhar encontrou aquele par de olhos castanhos... Aqueles olhos que expressavam tanto medo, ainda assim, naquele mesmo olhar, havia certo encantamento. Quem poderia imaginar que aquela garota assustada se tornaria sua esposa, a mãe de seus filhos, a razão de sua vida.

Precisava dormir, estava exausto, mas ainda não estava pronto para subir e encará-la, não depois do modo como a tratou. Voltou a dedilhar as teclas de seu piano tentando encontrar uma forma de mantê-la segura, assim como uma forma de se desculpar por ser um completo animal! Ele dedilhava os acordes finais da musica quando a viu, por pouco não perde algumas notas, ela estava encostada no batente da porta.

Seus cabelos estavam presos um uma trança, Bella vestia uma camisola de malha e renda em um tom de azul marinho que se destacava lindamente em sua pele, era de bojo o que valorizava seus belos seios e caia solta pouco acima de suas belíssimas coxas. Estava descalça e mordia o lábio inferior de forma tentadora.

"_**Deus, como pode ser tão linda?" **_– se perguntou ao percorrer seu corpo com um olhar faminto, desejoso.

- Desculpe, te acordei? – disse sem tirar por um segundo os olhos dela.

- Não... – ela deu alguns paços em sua direção, mas parecia hesitante em fazê-lo. – Estava no banho quando ouvi você tocar, desci para dar uma espiadinha, desculpe atrapalhá-lo.

- Você nunca atrapalha Bella!

-É tão lindo ouvi-lo e vê-lo tocar, fica tão concentrado, tão...

- Me ajuda a espairecer, a pensar e...

- A relaxar... – concluiu por ele. - Eu sei, você me disse uma vez. – disse dando de ombros, deslizando a mão pelo piano, aproximando-se cada vez mais, Edward já podia sentir o cheiro de morango que exalava de seus cabelos, assim como aquele perfume tentador que vinha de sua pele.

- Edward, eu...

- Bella, eu... – eles falaram juntos, Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça. – Pode falar primeiro. – a jovem aproximou-se ainda mais tocando seu rosto, acariciando-o, deslizando a mão até seus cabelos escovando-os para trás.

- Diga você. – sua voz não passou de um sussurro, ele a tinha puxado pra si, e Bella estava de pé, entre suas pernas, com o piano a suas costas. Suas narinas foram tomadas pelo perfume envolvente dele, misturado ao cheiro que sua pele exalava, era uma combinação perfeita. Seu olhar percorreu aquele rosto, aqueles olhos verdes que tanto amava, aquela boca tentadora por um momento esqueceu até de respirar ao ver o desejo e a luxuria brilharem naqueles orbes verdes. – Bella? – arrepiou-se ao ouvir aquela voz levemente rouca e extremamente sexy.

-Hã? O que? – Edward sorriu. – O que queria me dizer? – sussurrou em seu ouvido, roçando levemente seus lábios por sua pele macia e extremamente cheirosa.

- Eu... Eu queria me desculpar... - disse entre arfadas, sua mão agarrava forte seu cabelo, enquanto a outra estava agarrada em sua camiseta. – Pelo... Oh Deus... –ele sorriu contra sua pele. - Pelo meu comportamento... Sei que venho agindo de forma... Estranha e... – ela não pode concluir, já que os lábios dele cobriam os dela, sua língua invadiu a boca dela em um beijo intenso e voraz, cheio de desejo, paixão, amor e outros tantos sentimentos que os envolvia naquele momento.

Isabella soltou um leve gemido entre o beijo, tamanho prazer que sentira, sentou-se sobre ele que aprofundou ainda mais o beijo, a jovem voltou a gemer ao sentir o quanto estava excitado e aquilo a excitou ainda mais.

As mãos dele antes em sua cintura, agora estavam espalmadas em sua bunda a apalpando com gosto, movendo o quadril dela de encontro ao dele, em busca de fricção, arrancando outro gemido dela. Seus lábios abandonaram os dela, para percorrer a pele exposta, enquanto uma das mãos permanecia na bunda dela a outra foi em direção ao seio esquerdo. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, tamanho prazer que sentira, dando mais acesso a ele, que removeu a alça da camisola, capturando um de seus mamilos o sugando como um bebe faminto.

-Ohh... Edward... – seu nome saiu entre um gemido, agarrou ainda mais os cabelos dele quando sentiu a língua macia e molhada brincar com ele, enquanto lhe acariciava o outro.

Edward agilmente desfez a trança deixando seus longos cabelos soltos, ergueu Isabella colocando-a sentada sobre o piano livrando-se da camisola, deixando sua esposa somente com uma minúscula cacinha. Voltou a beijá-la, mas logo deslizou os lábios por sua mandíbula, descendo cada vez mais.

Beijou-lhe os seios, dando devida atenção a cada um, sentindo sua esposa se contorcer de prazer, soltando palavras sem nexo. Desceu por sua barriga demorando-se um pouco mais em seu ventre, distribuindo beijos por ele, livrou-se de sua calcinha voltando a beijar seu ventre descendo para as coxas encontrando sua intimidade, perdendo-se completamente em seu gosto de mulher, a sua mulher.

- Edward... – novamente ouviu seu nome sair entre arfadas, às mãos dela estavam em seus cabelos, ela estava completamente entregue a suas carícias, aos seus toques. Sentiu o corpo de Bella dar sinais de que o fim estava próximo, outro gemido romper de seus lábios quando atingiu o orgasmo. Ergueu-se admirando a perfeição daquele momento, sua esposa completamente nua sobre seu piano, entregue ao prazer que ele lhe proporcionara. Jamais tinha visto algo tão lindo.

Livrou-se se sua camiseta assim como de sua calça, juntamente com a boxer, voltou a pegá-la trazendo-a pra si. Sentou-se a colocando sobre seu colo, com as pernas ladeando seu corpo, tomou-lhe os lábios em um beijo voraz enquanto lhe invadia lentamente. Gemeram juntos ao estarem completamente conectados, Isabella o cavalgava enquanto distribuía beijos pelo seu pescoço, mandíbula, mordiscava seu queixo. Deliciando-se com os sons que ele soltava, a cada beijo molhado, cada roçar de dentes, cada lambida.

Cada beijo, cada toque, cada investida de seu corpo contra o dela, era carregados de amor, paixão e desejo... E o que começou na biblioteca se estendeu até o quarto, onde um perdeu-se no outro e fizeram amor com a mesma intensidade com que se beijaram noite adentro.

**Na manhã seguinte...**

Isabella despertou sentindo os fracos raios de sol adentrar pelas fretas da cortina, sorriu ao sentir a mão de Edward espalmada em seu ventre, e seu rosto afundado em seus cabelos. Adorava adormecer envolvida por seus braços fortes, sentia-se tão protegida ali, como se nada nem ninguém pudesse lhe atingir.

Virou-se delicadamente para não acordá-lo, mas Edward parecia estar dormindo pesado, a mão que antes estava em seu ventre agora repousava em seu traseiro. _**"Safado!" –**_ pensou sorrindo, enquanto admirava beleza daquele rosto adormecido.

-Vai ficar me analisando? – disse ele com a voz rouca e sonolenta, sem ao menos abrir os olhos.

- Pensei que estivesse dormindo seu idiota!

- Senti que estava sendo observado! – Edward abriu os olhos e um lindo sorriso.

- E eu não estava te analisando, e sim admirando, é diferente. – a jovem retrucou com um bico emburrado, estreitou os olhos ao sentir o aperto em seu traseiro se intensificar, trazendo seu corpo cada vez mais para perto dele. - Qual o seu problema com o meu traseiro? – seu marido soltou uma risada deliciosa.

-É o mais lindo que já vi! – disparou automaticamente com aquele sorriso que a fazia arfar de tão lindo. – Não resisto a ele, é tão fofo, tão perfeito... – dizia delineando sua forma. – É empinadinho e muito, mas muito gostoso.

- Como você é safado!

- Você me deixa assim... – Edward moveu seu quadril de encontro ao dela, fazendo com que sentisse sua evidente ereção. – Duro... Excitado... Louco de tesão... Tesão por você minha cara esposa. – concluiu tomando seus lábios em um beijo intenso, a puxou pra si, afastando-lhe os joelhos e perdeu-se nela uma vez mais.

Isabella arqueou as costas ao ser preenchida por ele, montou sobre ele sem romper o beijo, cavalgando-o vendo estampado em seu rosto o prazer que lhe proporcionava. Deus! Como amava aquele homem, como amava fazer amor com ele.

Edward inverteu as posições entrando e saindo dela cada vez mais rápido, sua boca ora estava na sua, ora em seus seios, sua língua brincando com seu mamilo a levando ao êxtase. Enquanto Bella pedia por mais e mais, ele prontamente atendia aos seus pedidos, a cada investida, ela sentia uma onda de prazer lhe tomar e à medida que se intensificavam, as ondas eram cada vez maiores, mais potentes. Até que Isabella entregou-se aquela sublime sensação gozando forte, sendo acompanhada por seu marido.

- Bom dia! – disse ofegante ainda sobre o impacto do orgasmo que acabara de ter.

- Oh, mas é um excelente dia senhora Cullen... – ele também estava ofegante. – E acredito que deveríamos acordar assim, todas as manhãs, o que acha?

- Acho que você é um safado, isso sim!

- Eu? Se bem me lembro, foi você quem me seduziu ontem na biblioteca. – a boca da jovem abriu e fechou algumas vezes antes que a voz saísse.

- Como é que é? – Edward rompeu em uma gargalhada deliciosa.

- Eu to brincando sua boba, vem aqui. – pediu a puxando pra si. – Não pode me culpar, eu tenho uma esposa linda e deliciosa, que me deixa completamente louco de desejo... De paixão... De amor. –disse voltando a beijá-la.

Diferente das ultimas semanas, Isabella ostentava um imenso sorriso, cumprimentou Mary com um beijo estalado ao descer para tomar seu café. Claro que antes passou pelo quarto de sua pequenina que dormia tranquilamente. Edward não estava muito diferente da Bella, mas ainda precisava ter uma conversa com ela e principalmente, se desculpar.

- Vai sair? – perguntou ao entrar na cozinha, sua esposa não tinha o hábito de usar a sala de jantar, somente para o jantar, as outras refeições costumavam fazer na cozinha mesmo. Ela estava vestida de forma diferente, geralmente ficava em casa bem à vontade.

- Vamos! – respondeu soltando um longo suspiro. – Vamos passar o domingo em família, na casa dos seus pais, todos juntos, os Hanson também estarão lá, o que acha?

- Acha mesmo que este é o momento? Porque disso? – ela estranhou sua reação.

- Não vejo problema algum, segundo sua mãe já havia marcado com Dora e achou desagradável desmarcar de ultima hora, portanto, termine seu café e apronte-se.

- Desde quando ficou tão mandona?

- Aprendi com você! – retrucou indo em direção à porta.

- Mas eu pensei que pudéssemos ficar em casa e conversar. – ela franziu o cenho.

- Conversar? Sobre o que?

- Sobre o que está acontecendo, sobre o que houve ontem.

- Podemos falar sobre isso depois, hoje vamos somente curtir nossa família e amigos, tá bem? - ele revirou os olhos assentindo.

- Ótimo! - Bella sorriu jogando um beijo no ar. – Vou ver aquela dorminhoca.

**Horas depois na mansão Cullen... **

- Desculpem o atraso, foi difícil tirar esta dorminhoca da cama. – Bella disse ostentando um imenso sorriso, o que deixou a todos confusos, afinal ontem mesmo ela estava tão calada, tão estranha.

- Uau! O que você fez com a minha irmã? – Alice perguntou a Edward, tirando risos de todos.

- Tá na cara o que rolou Alice, olha o tamanho desse sorriso, os olhinhos brilhantes, a noite deve ter curta pra estes dois. – Isabella colocou a pequena Nessie no chão revirando os olhos.

- Vovô! – a pequena disse correndo para Carlisle.

- Porque a felicidade de uma pessoa tem que estar especificamente ligada ao sexo? Só acordei de bom humor, qual o problema?

- Esse é o ponto, você raramente acordada de bom humor Isabella! – sua irmã acusou a encarando.

- Acordo sim, não é? – disse encarando o marido que estava atrás de si.

- Prefiro me abster. – Isabella estreitou os olhos.

– Traidor! – a gargalhada de Emmett ecoou na enorme sala e a pequena o acompanhava.

Edward e Bella babaram um pouco no sobrinho, Dylan estava cada vez mais esperto, deixando seu pai orgulhoso. Conversou bastante com Dora e Phill, falaram sobre o bebê que estava a caminho e sobre Nessie, que estava cada vez mais linda.

Sua irmã tentou abordar o assunto dos telefonemas, mas Bella se negou a falar sobre isto, foi o mesmo com Rosálie, Jasper e Carlisle. Não insistiram no assunto, e o almoço decorreu tranquilo, já Edward se irritou com a atitude da esposa, se perguntava por que estava agindo daquele jeito? Não conseguia entender o porquê de sua esposa se negava a falar com ele ou com os outros sobre o que havia ocorrido no dia anterior.

Ao chegarem em casa, Bella levou a pequena Nessie para o quarto, lhe deu um banho e a deixou aos cuidados de Claire a babá. Sabia que o marido estava bravo com ela, durante todo o caminho não abrira a boca, e assim que chegaram, foi direto para a biblioteca se trancando lá. Achou melhor tomar um banho e esfriar a cabeça, tudo que não queria era discutir com ele novamente, e ao sair do banho o viu sentado na beira da cama com as mãos nos cabelos.

- Precisamos conversar Isabella! – seu tom deixava claro que não havia margens a discussões.

- E sobre o que exatamente você quer conversar Edward? – ele notou a irritação em sua voz.

- Sobre o que houve Isabella! Sobre o fato de você ter me escondido que alguém a ameaçava... Ameaçava nossa filha, nossa família! Deus! Eu quase enlouqueci tentando entender o que estava acontecendo com você, o porquê de estar agindo daquela forma, e confesso que cheguei a pensar que estivesse perdendo o juízo! – disparou em um fôlego só, ela pode ver seus olhos faiscarem de irritação, ficou calada encarando a expressão irritada do marido.

- Me diga uma coisa Edward, se a situação fosse contrária, me diria algo? – disse em um tom extremamente calmo, o que não era comum dela. – Pois eu duvido muito que o teria feito.

- A situação é completamente diferente Isabella! Eu sou um agente, sou treinado para situações como estas, sou eu quem tem que protegê-la e não o contrário!

- Desculpe, mas esta é a sua opinião e não a minha! – ele bufou irritadiço. – Sei que errei, que deveria ter dito assim que recebi o primeiro telefonema, mas eu tive medo... Eu mal acabo de me recuperar de um maldito sequestro... Deus do céu Edward, ameaçaram você, Nessie, toda a nossa família... – ela levou as mãos aos cabelos, andava de um lado para outro. – Eu fiquei apavorada, pois não sabia se era coisa do tal Caius, ou se era somente alguém tentando me atormentar... Seja lá quem for, sabe sobre vocês, sobre a Angel e tudo por minha culpa!

- Não diga isso meu amor, não é sua culpa, uma hora ou outra isso iria vazar, por mais cautelosos que sejamos, provavelmente alguém andou nos investigando. – disse dando de ombros.

- Mas por quê? Com que intuito? Por favor, Edward não queira amenizar as coisas, tenho plena consciência de que desde que esbarrei em você naquela festa os coloquei em um problema seguido de outro.

-Não se esqueça de que a nosso pedido, denunciou Aro Volturi, fomos nós que a envolvemos nisso Isabella, jamais deveríamos ter te exposto tanto. Olha por tudo que você já passou por nossa culpa, você não tem que me proteger Bella, e sim eu é que tenho que protegê-la, mantê-la segura, a você e Nessie. Este é o meu trabalho, esta é a minha função!

- Você é meu marido! Não me peça para eu não me preocupar com você, não proteger você ou a nossa família! Por Deus Edward! Se... Algo lhe acontecer... Eu... ´02Eu não posso me arriscar a te perder outra vez... – sua voz falhou. – Eu não suportaria... Não sou tão forte quanto você e os membros de nossa família, eu...

- O que quer dizer com isso? – ela pôde ver a confusão em seu olhar e meneou a cabeça.

- Quando nos perdemos... Quando fui levada, você seguiu em frente, levou algum tempo, mas seguiu, assim como todos os outros... Enquanto eu tentava sobreviver sem você, dia após dia e não tem a ínfima ideia do quanto foi dolorosa a sensação de que o havia perdido pra sempre. Sei que também sofreu, que todos sofreram, mas você superou, seguiu em frente, você...

- O que quer dizer com isso? Eu jamais te superei, jamais esqueci, eu...

- Não? Tem absoluta certeza disto? Você pode ter me guardado em algum lugar ai dentro... – disse apontando para o peito dele. – Não estou dizendo que deixou de me amar, mas superou, seguiu em frente, seguiu com sua vida, se envolveu com outras mulheres...

- O fato de ter estado com outras mulheres, não significa que me envolvi com elas.

- Se envolveu com Victória! Tiveram um caso e não ouse negar! – disse com o dedo em riste. – Se deixou envolver por ela, compartilhou de sua cama com ela, confiava nela, então não me venha dizer que foi só sexo e toda aquela palhaçada.

- Aonde quer chegar com tudo isso? – seu tom foi frio, Isabella bufou revirando os olhos.

- No motivo que me levou a esconder de você e de todos o que estava acontecendo... – seus olhos cravados aos dele ao dizer aquilo. – Seja quem for que esteja fazendo isso tem razão quando diz que... Olha Edward, por mais que eu te ame, e ame nossa família, sei o quanto a minha presença é prejudicial a vocês...

- Nunca mais repita uma sandice destas, Isabella! Nunca mais. - Edward praticamente rugiu.

-Estive pensando e... Se não tivéssemos nos reencontrado na Itália, nada disto estaria acontecendo... – o olhar de Edward encontrou o dela. - Você provavelmente estaria com Victória, ou provavelmente outra, sei lá! – disse dando de ombros. – Estariam vivendo suas vidas tranquilamente, sem ameaças constantes e toda esta confusão que eu trouxe para a vida de vocês.

- Como pode dizer uma sandice destas? E quanto a Nessie, você... E quanto a nós Isabella? Pensei que estivesse feliz com o nosso casamento e...

- Eu estou... Estou muito feliz, Edward... Você... - sua voz saiu embargada. – Você me faz muito feliz.

- Então porque Bella, porque tá dizendo isso? Porque está pensando assim?

- Me desculpa... – um soluço rompeu de seus lábios. - Só foi algo que... Foi somente algo que pensei. – Edward foi pra junto dela envolvendo-a em seus braços, Bella afundou o rosto em seu peito e o choro veio com tudo.

- Shh... Não chora Bella, você estava tão feliz, tão sorridente, por favor, não chore. – pediu acariciando seus cabelos. -Nunca mais pense em uma coisa destas... – disse segurando o rosto da jovem em suas mãos. – Eu fui um idiota! Um fraco que não soube lidar com a perda e me deixei levar, mas em momento algum eu desisti Bella, eu sempre tive a esperança de reencontrá-la... De tê-la novamente em meus braços, ao contrário do que pensa... – ele tentou secar seu rosto inutilmente. Eu passei um inferno sem você... Eu não suportaria ficar sem você outra vez, quando te levaram, quando foi sequestrada quase enlouqueci... Eu te amo, te amo. – concluiu tomando seus lábios em um beijo intenso e completamente apaixonado.

- Então pode compreender o medo que sinto de perdê-lo? De que o tirem de mim somente para me atingir...

– Me perdoa,fiquei tão desesperado que a tratei daquela forma rude, jamais deveria ter falado com você daquele jeito, mas fiquei tão apavorado, tão assustado que...

- Isso já não importa Edward, vamos esquecer tudo isso tá bem e vamos seguir com nossas vidas, infelizmente agora só nos resta aguardar.

- Será que um dia vai conseguir me perdoar por ter cometido o erro de me envolver com ela? – a jovem puxou uma respiração profunda encarando aqueles olhos verdes.

- Se não o tivesse perdoado, acha que estaríamos casados? Mas o fato de tê-lo perdoado não significa que esqueci... Doeu demais saber que... Ainda dói só de imaginar que esteve com ela... Que a beijava, como me beija e que a tocava como me toca, que...

- Não, não, não... Eu jamais a beijei como beijo você, jamais a toque da mesma forma, eu jamais fiz amor com ela, o que tínhamos era somente sexo, eu juro Bella.

- Faz amor comigo. – pediu com seus olhos cravados aos do marido. – Preciso te sentir meu, somente meu. – Edward nada disse, tomou seus lábios em um beijo intenso e a amou com devoção.

Jasper ainda tentava descobrir de onde vieram as benditas ligações, ele e sua equipe estavam trabalhando arduamente nisto. Carlisle alertou o FBI e a Interpol sobre as ameaças, e as agências trabalhavam com a hipótese de ser alguém de dentro, talvez alguém infiltrado.

Isabella voltou ao trabalho e agradeceu mentalmente por Adam não enchê-la de perguntas, desculpou-se pelo modo como vinha agindo, Adam aceitou bem, apesar de ter culpado a gravidez por tudo é claro.

Uma semana havia se passado e não houve mais nenhuma ligação, os Cullen haviam sido convocados para uma reunião com o secretário de segurança nacional, e amigo particular de Carlisle. Rosálie deixou sua licença maternidade para assumir o comando da Angel enquanto os pais, os irmãos e o marido estivessem fora. Edward estava relutante em ir, mas infelizmente não pode se recusar, pediu para que a esposa ficasse com Alice, Rosálie e Dylan na mansão Cullen que estava fortemente guardada pelos homens de extrema confiança dele e de Carlisle. Claire era responsável por Nessie e Dylan neste período, ela tinha a ajuda de Mary, que havia ido para a mansão junto com Bella e a pequenina.

Também tentou convencê-la de ficar em casa nos dias em que estivesse fora, mas foi totalmente em vão, pelo fato de que Adam Mondavi teve que se ausentar da enoteca devido a um encontro de vinicultores em Napa, deixando Isabella responsável pelo lugar. Edward insistia que Bella deveria ficar em casa para sua maior segurança, e a jovem tentava fazê-lo compreender que aquilo não era possível, uma vez que ela era a responsável pela enoteca. A discussão entre os dois foi longa, e ele foi viajar contrariado e muito, mas muito irritado com a esposa. Isabella não estava muito diferente dele, às vezes tinha vontade de torcer o pescoço de seu marido, por sua teimosia e seu jeito mandão. Edward ligou avisando que chegou a Washington DC, como tinha costume de fazer quando viajava, mas eles mal se falaram.

Era final de expediente e Isabella já havia dispensado os funcionários, terminava de fechar tudo quando seu celular tocou, desatenta, o atendeu sem olhar no visor.

- Alô?

"Pensou que eu estivesse esquecido de você, Isabella?" – a jovem sentiu seu sangue gelar, olhou em volta a procura de uma dos seguranças, mas não viu ninguém. "Soube que seu maridinho está fora, sabe Isabella, eu mudei de planos já que você se mostrou uma garota desobediente. Eu disse que era para desaparecer em dois dias, e, no entanto, olha onde você está!"

- Quem é você? Eu não tenho medo de você seu desgraçado! – praticamente berrou, estancou ao ver o corpo de um dos agentes inerte no chão.

"Desta vez não terá os Cullen para te salvar minha cara, adeus Isabella!" – a jovem se encolheu ao ouvir disparos, desligou o telefone e correu para o carro, procurou pelos seus seguranças, mas não viu mais nenhum e se perguntava se estariam vivos? Preocupou-se já que se tratava de homens altamente treinados, o que significava que quem estava por detrás disto sabia exatamente o que fazia. Uma vez dentro do carro, travou as portas, já que o mesmo era blindado e rapidamente discou o numero de Jacob que atendeu no terceiro toque.

"Bella?"

- Jake, Jake eu preciso de ajuda!

"O que? Mas onde você está criatura?"

- No estacionamento da enoteca, os seguranças... Eles... Eles foram mortos Jake, acabo de receber outra ligação...

"E o que disseram desta vez?"

- Que havia mudado de planos, porque desobedeci a suas ordens e que os Cullen não poderiam me salvar desta vez.

"Onde está Edward?"

- Em Washington DC, Rose está no comando da Angel e... – novamente a jovem se encolheu ao ouvir disparos contra o carro desta vez.

"O que foi isso Bella?"

- Estão atirando em mim Jake, o que eu faço?

"Está com seu carro?" – ela somente assentiu com um grunhido. – "Menos mal, estou do outro lado da cidade, mas darei um jeito de chegar o mais rápido possível ai.".

Uma Blazer preta veio com tudo na direção dela, se chocando contra a traseira de seu carro, Isabella deu a partida e saiu desesperada sem um rumo certo.

"Bella? Bella? O que foi isso?"

- Bateram no meu carro Jake, eu sai de lá...

"Onde está exatamente?"

- Não sei Jake! Estou indo pro sul sentido Seneca st.

"Mantenha seu celular por perto, vou me guiar por ele, eu estou indo ao seu encontro Bella." – a jovem olhou pelo retrovisor e viu outro carro, se juntar a perseguição, Isabella entrou a direita na Madison st, pegando a terceira à direita para a 6th avenida.

A jovem pisou fundo, pegando a rampa que leva a Portland, com os dois carros em seu encalço, pensou em ligar para Edward, mas tinha que manter a atenção na estrada, não conhecia Seattle muito bem. Ela entrou na interestadual 90 em direção à Bellevue / Sponake, foi quando ouviu o som de um helicóptero e seu telefone voltou a tocar.

- Jake?

"Estou sobrevoando você, pra onde está indo?"

-Não sei, não consigo despistá-los Jake!

"Você vai sair dessa Bella, confie em mim, vou te ajudar, só tem que ficar calma! Você confia em mim Bella?"

- Isso lá é pergunta que se faça Jacob? – ralhou irritada.

'"Só estava checando, temos somente uma coisa a fazer Bells.".

-O que Jake?

Isabella ouviu atentamente ao amigo, e seguindo suas instruções acelerou ainda mais pegando a saída 3, que levava a Rainier Ave s. Seguiu um tempo por ela entrando à direita na S Genesee st, virou à direita na 51 st. Avenida em seguida à esquerda Genesee Way. Andou por mais alguns minutos entrando à direita na Lake Washington Blvd, na reta pisou fundo sendo seguida, virou a esquerda entrando na Lake Washington trail, uma vez nela seguiu para o norte.

Os carros estavam cada vez mais próximos e de repente começaram a disparar contra o carro da jovem à medida que se aproximavam. Um dos tiros atingiu o pneu traseiro fazendo com que a Bella perdesse o controle do carro, rodopiou na trilha completamente sem controle, rolando ribanceira a baixo antes de cair nas águas da baia Andrews.

Jacob mal podia crer no que vira, rapidamente acionou a policia local, os colocando na cola dos dois carros, ligando em seguida para a emergência. O helicóptero pousou o deixando próximo do acidente, ele olhou ainda incrédulo para baixo, onde o carro afundava, era muito íngreme e de difícil acesso. Sacou novamente o celular e discou rapidamente.

- Oi, sou eu, estou ligando pra lhe cobrar um favor, ótimo! Encontre-me na baia Andrews, traga seu pessoal. – disse desligando em seguida.

**Horas depois, na mansão Cullen...**

Rosálie havia chegado em casa e encontrou Alice aflita, pois havia tentado entrar em contato com Bella e nada. A loira ligou para um dos agentes que fazia a segurança de Isabella e não obteve resposta, ela pedia a um dos agentes que estavam a serviço para averiguar o que havia de errado quando o telefone tocou.

- Residência dos Cullen. – ouviu Mary dizer ao atender. – Oh meu Deus, só um minuto, por favor. – viu a mulher pedir com uma expressão apavorada. – É a policia senhora Rosálie. – a loira franziu o cenho pegando o telefone das mãos tremulas de Mary.

- Aqui é Rosálie Cullen, quem fala?

"Agente Hale? Aqui é o agente Jones, do FBI, precisamos entrar em contato urgentemente com Carlisle Cullen." – Rosálie sentiu sua espinha gelar.

- O que houve? Ele não se encontra no momento, do que se trata?

"É confidencial senhora!"

-Sou a responsável pela Angel, portanto desembucha de uma vez agente Jones!

"Estou ligando para comunicar que encontramos quatro de seus agentes, estão mortos...".

- O que? Onde? Como?

"Encontramos os corpos na enoteca Mondavi, no estacionamento, pelo que soubemos eram responsáveis pela segurança de Isabella Swan, certo?"

- Onde está Isabella?

"Não sabemos informar senhora, houve uma perseguição, ela praticamente atravessou a cidade e ao que parece, eles a pegaram na Lake Washington trail, seu carro foi alvejado várias vezes, e o pneu foi atingido."

- Como sabe disto?

"Houve testemunhas senhora, o agente Black a seguia com o helicóptero, viu quando perdeu o controle do carro caindo ribanceira abaixo. O carro caiu na baia Andrews, e já foi retirado, mas o corpo, o corpo ainda não foi encontrado."

- Corpo? – sua voz não passou de um sussurro, caiu sentada no sofá, sentindo os olhos queimarem.

"Senhora Hale?" – o agente Jones chamou preocupado. "Cessamos as buscas por hoje, e retomamos amanhã assim que o sol raiar, eu lamento muito senhora Hale."

-Irá lamentar ainda mais quando o agente Masen souber. – seu tom foi frio, ela desligou encarando Alice, sem saber o que dizer a cunhada e amiga.

- O que houve Rose? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está pálida, o que houve? – Alice disparou aflita.

- Tenho... Tenho que ligar para Carlisle...

- Rose o que está acontecendo? –sua cunhada voltou a exigir.

- Os seguranças de Bella... Eles... Foram encontrados mortos, os quatro... – os olhos de Alice praticamente saltaram. –Seu carro foi encontrado na baia Andrews, ao que parece ela perdeu o controle do carro que rodopiou na trilha, rolando ribanceira abaixo, caindo na baia.

-Não... Isso não pode ter acontecido... NÃO! MINHA IRMÃ NÃO ROSE! – gritou desesperada agarrando-se a cunhada.

Mary chorava e Claire desceu para ver o que acontecia depois de ouvir os gritos de Alice, ao saber não conteve as lágrimas. Depois que Mary ministrou um calmante para Alice e a acompanhou até seu quarto, Rosálie finalmente criou coragem e ligou para Carlisle.

"Rosálie?" – Carlisle atendeu sonolento, afinal o fuso horário era de três horas a mais. – "Há algo errado? Sinto sua voz um tanto abatida filha.".

-O senhor tem que voltar o mais rápido possível pai, aconteceu algo terrível.

"Você está me assustando Rose."

- Os agentes que faziam a segurança de Bella estão mortos...

"Deus do céu!" – ela ouviu o pai murmurar.

- E o agente Jones do FBI ligou avisando que o carro de Bella foi encontrado na baia Andrews, e que o corpo ainda não foi encontrado.

"Está me dizendo que... Por favor, Rosálie, tem certeza disto?"

-Foi o que disseram, eles cessaram as buscas por hoje e retomarão amanhã pela manhã.

"Mas como? Como isso foi acontecer?"

-Ainda não sei pai, Alice ficou arrasada, está em choque, estou assustada e não sei o que fazer, o que diremos ao Ed, pai?

"Confesso que não sei filha, seu irmão irá precisar de todos nós, estaremos ai o mais rápido que puder."

**Enquanto isso em Washington DC... **

- Algum problema Carl? – Esme perguntou vendo a tristeza nos olhos do marido, assim que entrou no quarto.

-Arrume as coisas Esme, vou fretar um jatinho pra que nos leve o mais rápido possível. – disse se pondo de pé.

-O que houve Carl?

- Não sei ao certo, Rose estava tão aflita, tão assustada...

-Por quê?

- Ao que parece Bella está morta!

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***


	39. Chapter 35

**Aqui está mais um capitulo pra vcs! **

**Espero que gostem e não esqueçam de comentar! **

**beijos Lu. **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXXV**

Em seguida Carlisle ligou para o secretário avisando que precisava retornar urgentemente a Seattle, explicou os motivos e a reunião foi cancelada, o próprio secretário disponibilizou um jatinho para levá-los de volta. Ainda não sabia como dar a notícia ao filho, então simplesmente disse a Edward e aos outros dois que teriam que voltar imediatamente.

- O que ta rolando? Não era pra ficarmos aqui? – Emmett perguntou confuso, ao encontrar os pais, Edward e Jasper estavam ao seu lado, também sonolentos, estavam na pista do aeroporto aguardando permissão para subir no jatinho, o secretário estava lá falando acertando tudo com o piloto.

- Uma emergência! – Carlisle disse simplesmente.

- Como assim uma emergência? O que houve? – perguntou Edward que parecia tentar falar com alguém ao telefone.

- O que está fazendo? – seu pai exigiu.

- Tentando falar com Bella, estranho, só cai na caixa postal, já deve estar dormindo. – Esme fez um esforço sobre-humano para que o filho não notasse sua tristeza, assim como as lágrimas que tentava arduamente conter.

- O que aconteceu Carlisle, para que tenhamos que voltar assim, às pressas? – Jasper perguntou desta vez encarando o pai.

- Explico no caminho, já entrei em contato com o FBI, e estão enviando sua melhor equipe forense para nos auxiliar e...

- Pra que diabos iremos precisar do auxilio da equipe forense? - disse Emmett.

- Pelo visto a coisa é bem séria? – Carlisle somente assentiu para Jasper.

- Está tudo pronto Cullen... – o secretário disse ao se aproximar. – Me mantenha informado, amigo. – Carlisle somente assentiu.

- Obrigado meu amigo.

- Não por isso Carl. – ele assentiu somente deixando os filhos confusos, uma vez dentro da aeronave Edward voltou a perguntar.

- Vai nos dizer o que está havendo? Porque disso tudo? – trocou um olhar com os irmãos ao ver o pai engolir seco, Carlisle estava estranho e Esme calada demais, sabiam que havia algo de muito errado ali.

- Houve baixas...

- O que? – disparou Emmett.

- Perdemos quatro de nossos homens e...

- Quem? – Edward o cortou desta vez.

- Ainda não sei direito o que houve, mas tudo indica que seus homens estejam mortos, Edward. – os olhos verdes do agente perderam o foco por alguns instantes.

- Como?

- Sei que vai ser difícil filho, mas preciso que se mantenha calmo, ainda não sabemos direito como tudo ocorreu e...

- Do que está falando Carlisle? Que porra ta acontecendo aqui?

- Olha a boca Edward! – Esme o repreendeu.

- Desculpe mãe.

- Sua irmã me ligou a algumas horas, ao que parece houve um ataque a enoteca, seus homens foram mortos e...

- Meu Deus... Bella? O que houve com Bella?

- Ela conseguiu escapar, mas houve uma perseguição, pelo que entendi Bella atravessou a cidade praticamente e...

- O que aconteceu com Bella, Carlisle? – seu tom foi exaltado, bastou um olhar para os olhos molhados da mãe para que Jasper e Emmett compreendessem tudo.

- Como eu disse, houve uma perseguição, testemunhas ouviram tiros e seu carro perdeu o controle, rolou ribanceira abaixo caindo nas águas da baia Andrews.

- O que? O que Bella foi fazer na baia Andrews? Como... Como ela está, Carlisle?

- Eu lamento filho, lamento muito mesmo.

- Lamenta? O que você lamenta Carlisle?

- O corpo ainda não foi encontrado Edward, retomarão as buscas pela manhã. – novamente os olhos verdes de Edward perderam o foco, ele levantou-se em um rompante assustando a todos, e se afastou sentando-se o mais longe possível.

- Tem certeza disso, Carlisle?

- Como disse, ainda não sei ao certo, foi o que o FBI disse a Rosálie. – respondeu com os olhos fixos no filho, que tinha os cotovelos sobre os joelhos e as mãos cobriam seu rosto.

Edward ainda tentava processar o que Carlisle havia dito...

'_O corpo ainda não foi encontrado Edward, retomarão as buscas pela manhã. '_ _'O corpo... ' _

Lembrou-se da ultima vez que se falaram ao telefone, estava zangada com ele, pela discussão que tiveram. Edward havia pedido a Isabella pra ficar em casa, mas teimou em ir trabalhar, dizendo que a enoteca estava sob sua responsabilidade...

'_O corpo ainda não foi encontrado... Retomarão as buscas pela manhã. '_

A ultima vez que fizeram amor lhe veio à mente, assim como a alegria com a confirmação da gravidez... Sua Bella, sua esposa não poderia estar morta... Sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto, e um soluço romper de seus lábios. O que faria sem ela? Sem a sua esposa linda e atrapalhada? Sem sua Bella?

Edward sentiu uma mão em seus cabelos, não precisou erguer a cabeça pra saber que era Esme, agarrou-se a ela e ambos choraram juntos. Foi ministrado um calmante para ele, e assim que chegaram à mansão, Edward pegou sua filha nos braços, voltando a chorar sem se importar se aquilo era certo ou não.

Rosálie correu para os braços de Emmett, que a aninhou não contendo as lágrimas, assim como Jasper ao ver o estado da esposa. Alice estava arrasada, as lágrimas escorriam sem parar, mas ela não dizia nada, absolutamente nada. Dora e Phill se juntaram a eles na dor, e Charlie Brandon se desesperou ao saber o ocorrido, a culpa e o remorso o consumiam.

Dois dias se passaram e nada do corpo, o FBI encerrou as buscas, e a equipe forense trabalhava no carro, assim como nos corpos dos agentes. Adam voltou assim que recebeu a ligação de Rosálie, e como todos, estava arrasado e sentia-se culpado por tê-la deixado sozinha. Os Giotto também foram informados e Caterina não conseguia acreditar que sua menina estava morta, Joseph insistia no fato de que Bella estava em algum lugar, viva, mas as evidencias apontavam para o contrário.

Jacob contou a eles detalhadamente como tudo aconteceu, desde que recebera o telefonema de Bella, assim como o fato de ter acompanhado a perseguição. Disse que viu o exato momento em que o carro rolou ribanceira abaixo e caiu nas águas da baia. Ele e Edward se desentenderam, foi preciso Emmett e Jasper para conter um Edward enfurecido, estava revoltado, acabara de perder a esposa e o filho que estava a caminho.

Edward só queria colocar as mãos no responsável pela morte de Bella, fosse quem fosse e seus irmãos o apoiavam incondicionalmente desta vez. Carlisle também queria pegar o responsável pela tragédia que se abateu sobre sua família.

Houve uma cerimônia de sepultamento, muitas pessoas compareceram, poderia ser contada nos dedos quem estava ali por Bella... Os Giotto, Ginno e Maria, os Clearwater vieram da ilha, Dora e Phill, Adam e seus pais. Charlie estava com Alice e Jasper, já Edward tinha sua pequena nos braços, o melhor presente que Bella lhe dera, seu maior tesouro, Nessie. O padre concluiu a cerimônia, Jacob também compareceu, mas se manteve afastado de Edward, havia muita gente por lá, Carlisle era uma pessoa publica e Edward também.

Muitos já haviam ido embora quando Caius e Renata se aproximaram para prestar as condolências à família, Edward ficou tenso e se não fosse à mão de Carlisle em seu ombro, ele teria avançado no homem. Mas foi a presença de Anne e Tanya que o incomodou mais, principalmente a Alice.

- Querido, eu lamento muito. – Tanya disse ao abraçá-lo, abraço o qual não foi correspondido.

- O que faz aqui? – Alice exigiu encarando a própria, sabia que havia ido até lá somente para tripudiar sobre sua irmã morta.

- Alice! – Jasper a repreendeu.

- Você detestava Bella, sempre deixou claro que minha irmã não servia para ele... – os olhos da ruiva semicerraram-se. – Não acha muita hipocrisia de sua parte dizer que lamenta muito?

- Chega Alice! – seu marido voltou a repreendê-la.

Tanya não foi à única que comparecera, Kate entre outras também passaram por lá, Rosálie tinha os olhos fixos em cada uma delas. Sua intuição dizia que alguma delas estava metida até o pescoço nesta história toda.

Os dias passavam e Edward dedicou-se inteiramente ao trabalho, a Angel indenizou as famílias dos agentes mortos no cumprimento do dever, infelizmente era um dos riscos de sua profissão e todos estavam cientes disto.

**Um mês depois... **

Um mês havia se passado e Edward recebera alguns telefonemas, assim como convites para um jantar, um cinema, mas cordialmente recusou a todos. Sempre que recebia um convite, as palavras de Bella lhe vinham à mente...

'_... Quando fui levada, você seguiu em frente, levou algum tempo, mas seguiu, assim como todos os outros... Sei que também sofreu, que todos sofreram, mas você superou, seguiu em frente... '_

- Jamais esquecerei você meu amor. – disse para a foto onde Bella sorria pra ele. – Sinto tanto sua falta Bella!

**Três meses depois... **

O tempo passava e Edward apesar de tudo provar o contrário, às vezes tinha a sensação de que Bella estava viva em algum lugar. Aquele sentimento era tão forte e tão intenso dentro de seu coração, mas era algo que matinha somente pra si. Dedicou-se ao trabalho e a sua pequena Nessie, que crescia a olhos vistos, a cada dia ficava mais linda e mais parecida com a mãe.

James Stuart foi morto no hospital penitenciário, os laudos diziam que ele estava se recuperando e era óbvio que havia sido silenciado, era a única testemunha que ligava Caius ao sequestro de Bella. Durante este período Tanya tentou arduamente se reaproximar, o que só comprovava as suspeitas de Rosálie, de que uma mulher estava por trás das ameaças e do que ocorreu.

A loira dedicou-se a investigação e com o auxilio do irmão Jasper, descobriu de onde vieram as ligações e o choque varreu a família quando apresentaram as provas de que Tanya e Anne estavam envolvidas até a raiz dos cabelos no caso de Bella.

Alice ficou chocada e Edward completamente fora se si, não sabia o que seria capaz de fazer se colocasse suas mãos em Tanya Denali, ou que teve a audácia de chantagea-lo a respeito da Angel. Como ela descobrira era um mistério, Tanya também tentou empurrar toda a culpa para Anne, que por sua vez culpava a própria Tanya de querer se livrar de uma vez de Isabella com o intuito de assumir seu lugar como esposa de Edward.

Ambas confessaram que de início a intenção era afastá-la de Edward, fazer com que Isabella desaparecesse da vida dele sem deixar rastro. Pra isso, Tanya se submeteu a ser amante de um homem chamado Garrett Hughes, ele comandava uma das células da organização Volturi, especializada em tráfego de mulheres, como James.

Ambas foram acusadas e presas, responsáveis pela morte de Isabella Marie Cullen e consequentemente o filho de Edward que estafava por vir, assim como a morte dos quatro seguranças da jovem. O advogado de Tanya atestou insanidade, dizendo que sua cliente havia perdido a razão devido à paixão desenfreada e não correspondida por Edward.

Era óbvio que aquilo tudo era balela, uma forma dela não ter que encarar uma prisão de verdade, Garret Hughes também foi pego e sua célula desfeita. Já Anne não teve tanta sorte, além de ser acusada e presa, perdera tudo, até mesmo o respeito e o amor de sua única filha.

- Por quê? Porque fez uma coisa horrenda destas? Ela era minha irmã... Por Deus, Bella estava grávida!

- Aquela bastarda teve o que mereceu! – disse sem uma gota sequer de arrependimento. – Ela destruiu a minha vida, aquela bastarda era a prova viva da infidelidade de seu pai! – acusou. – Ela não passava de uma garota insolente e intrometida, sempre com aquele nariz em pé, orgulhosa... Viu o que fez a Aro? A pobre Renata? Até mesmo a Edward o envolvendo em toda esta coisa confusão com o FBI, por culpa dela ele se afastou de Tanya... Isabella jamais foi mulher para ele, não passava da filha de uma vagabunda que... – Anne se calara com a bofetada desferida por Alice.

- Nunca mais ouse ofender minha irmã! – exigiu. – E quanto a Renée, pelo que soube ela era uma mulher honesta e trabalhadora, não sabia que ele era casado e quando soube, rompeu o relacionamento. Além do mais, quantas amantes ele teve depois dela? – os olhos de Anne faiscaram de raiva. – Confesso que cheguei a sentir inveja de Bella... – todos a olharam chocados. – Ela tinha uma mãe amorosa e carinhosa, uma amiga e companheira... Não tente sujar a imagem dela, Anne, a podre aqui é você.

- Alice! – Jasper tentou contê-la.

- E quanto a Tanya Denali? Espero que aquela vadia apodreça naquele manicômio, Aquela vadia não serve para limpar o chão que Isabella pisava! Minha irmã não a afastou de Edward porque meu cunhado nunca esteve nem ai, pra sua tão adorada amiga! Ela só foi mais uma entre tantas... Não ouse culpar minha irmã pela derrocada de Aro, ele não passava de um crápula, quanto ao seu casamento, Anne? Acredito que meu pai finalmente tenha caído em si e visto com que espécie de mulher havia se casado.

- Chega Alice! – seu marido voltou a dizer.

- Não Jasper, não chega! Eu te repudio Anne... Você não passa de um ser desprovido de compaixão ou qualquer sentimento bom... Não entendo o que meu pai viu em uma mulher como você? Esqueça que um dia teve uma filha Anne, porque pra mim, minha mãe está morta! Não quero ter ligação alguma com esta mulher... – disse apontando para Anne, enquanto encarava o marido, seu rosto molhado pelas lágrimas. – Nunca mais se aproxime de mim ou da minha família, estamos entendidas? – deu as costas quando Anne foi levada algemada para o carro da de ver o quanto aquilo a ferira, Edward estava orgulhoso de sua cunhadinha, e sua atitude o fez admirá-la ainda mais.

A CIA tinha gente infiltrada nos altos escalões da organização coletando provas substâncias contra Caius Lucchi, mas nada ligado ao que houve com Bella, ao que tido indicava, não havia partido da organização em si a ordem de ataque e sim da célula chefiada por Garret Hughes.

Com o passar do tempo, jantares e eventos surgiram e a presença dos Cullen era solicitada, afinal se tratava de uma das famílias mais ricas e influentes de Seattle e do estado. Mas não havia clima para tal e muitos deles foram recusados, aos que comparecera, Edward fez questão de ir desacompanhado o que gerou um burburinho, e comentários desagradáveis na imprensa como o fato de ser considerado o viúvo mais jovem e sexy de Seattle.

**Dois meses depois... **

Mais dois meses se passaram e seis, desde a morte de Isabella, as noites eram intermináveis para Edward, ele mal conseguia dormir, sentia falta de sua esposa... Do seu corpo, seu cheiro, do seu gosto inigualável... Sentia falta até mesmo das brigas e discussões, daquele narizinho empinado e daquele gênio terrível.

Via com certa estranheza a aproximação de Jacob, já que desde a morte de sua esposa que o agente frequentava a casa dele, para visitar Nessie. Segundo Claire a babá, ficava horas com a pequena, tirava muitas fotos dela, apesar de mal falar com ele. Aquele comportamento o deixou intrigado, mas andava trabalhando muito, havia mergulhado de cabeça no trabalho para não se entregar a agonia de não ter mais sua Bella ao seu lado, a saudade o consumia.

A organização Volturi estava perdendo forças à medida que suas células eram desativadas, graças a Angel que estava toda focada nisso. Edward trabalhara arduamente junto com seus irmãos, e não descansaria até a organização Volturi estar completamente destruída, era uma questão de honra. Infelizmente nenhuma delas ligava Caius Lucchi à organização, a CIA tentava encontrar algo, uma única brecha, uma falha, mas eram obrigados admitir que o homem era uma cobra escorregadia.

Os Giotto desta vez se recusaram a voltar para a Itália, Mary voltou com Ginno e o casal cuidaria de tudo por lá, Caterina se dedicava a cuidar de Nessie que estava a cada dia mais linda, e mais falante, era a alegria de Joseph, seu Nono, como o chamava. E Caterina também cuidava de Edward, como a um filho, tinha um carinho muito especial por ele e era recíproco.

Dylan estava cada vez mais esperto e se tornara junto com Nessie o centro das atenções, Caterina também adorava passar um tempo de qualidade com o pequeno, que dividia a babá com Nessie, os primos passavam o dia todo junto praticamente.

- Papai! – Nessie gritou correndo para seus braços assim que ele passou pela porta.

- Olá minha princesa, como você está?

- To bem, e a mamãe? – perguntou como fazia toda vez que ele chegava de uma viagem.

- Nessie, o que a Nona falou pra você? – Caterina a repreendeu, sabia o quanto doía para Edward tocar naquele assunto.

- Que a mamãe vilo anjinho e que ta lá no céu cuidando do papai e de mim.

- Desculpe filho, ela anda impossível.

- Não por isso Caterina, ela é muito pequenina ainda pra entender. – disse piscando para a filha que jogou os bracinhos em torno de seu pescoço fazendo biquinho para beijá-lo. Depois pediu pra ir pro chão disparando pela casa, balançando seus longos cabelos acobreados cheio de cachos nas pontas, como os da mãe.

- Parece cansado, demorou desta vez. – disse de forma carinhosa acariciando o belo rosto dele.

-Foi uma operação complicada, mas conseguimos dar fim a mais uma célula.

- Isso é bom, mas não acha que anda trabalhando demais? Scuse! Mas é que me preocupo com você, é tão novo, sei tão bello... A vida segue Edward, tenho certeza que a bambina não iria gostar nada de te ver assim, tão abatido.

- Sinto tanta falta dela Caterina... Tanta falta.

- Io sei caro mio, todos nós sentimos, e acredito que pra você deva ser ainda pior, porque ela era tua cara metade, vero?

-Sí é vero!

-Porque não tira uns dias só pra você, faça uma viagem, mas não a trabalho... Se quiser, leve Nessie com você, seria bom para a piccola passar um tempo com seu babo.

- Vou pensar no assunto, Caterina, prometo! – disse beijando a testa da senhora rechonchuda a qual aprendeu amar. – Vou subir e tomar um banho.

- Vá, vou apressar o jantar. – ele assentiu somente.

O quarto estava exatamente como Bella o deixou, suas roupas ainda ocupavam seu lado do closet, Mary tentou tirá-las, mas Edward não permitiu que tocassem em absolutamente nada naquele quarto. Nem mesmo no perfume dela, ou a loção que costumava passar pelo corpo.

Sob o jato d'água, deixou que as lembranças de sua esposa lhe tomassem a mente, quando deu por si, estava encolhido no canto do Box, soluçando e chorando feito um garotinho... A saudade o consumia, seu corpo pedia pelo dela desesperadamente.

Edward era um homem sexualmente ativo e seu corpo pedia por alivio, e encontrou uma única alternativa para o seu problema... Recorreu a algo que nem mesmo quando adolescente fizera, procurou ajuda profissional, uma garota de programa, porque tudo que não queria era uma mulher lhe fazendo cobranças, esperando mais do que ele poderia oferecer... Sexo, alivio, era tudo que procurava, poder chamar o nome de Bella, porque ela que ocupava sua mente e coração no ato em si. Irina não se importava, era muito bem paga, e o ouvia simplesmente, sem perguntas, sem cobranças.

Somente Emmett sabia sobre ela, e seu irmão também não o julgava, mesmo assim, Edward sentia-se mal nas poucas vezes em que esteve com ela. A culpa e o remorso o consumiam em seguida e ele não conseguia entender o por quê?

Sempre se desvencilhando das investidas e convites, fazia questão de usar sua aliança, como se ainda fosse casado. Saiu algumas vezes com Rebecca, a terapeuta de Bella, mas nunca passaram do jantar, no qual ele passava falando o tempo todo de sua esposa, como a conhecera, a forma como implicavam uma com o outro... Era óbvio que Rebecca estava interessada em outra coisa, era uma linda mulher, sedutora e inteligente, mas não era a sua Bella.

A família não via com bons olhos aquela aproximação, principalmente Alice, que suspeitava que a mulher sempre estivesse de olho no cunhado, desde o principio e deixou isso claro em um almoço de família.

- Não acho que aquela tal Rebecca seja uma boa companhia pra você. – disparou olhando torto para o cunhado, Alice andava com o humor pior do que o de Bella. – É muita cara de pau daquela... Daquela...

- Alice! – Jasper a repreendeu.

- Ora não me venha com esse, Alice! Ela era a terapeuta da minha irmã... – falou como se fosse óbvio. – E mal Bella... Ela devia pelo menos ter tido a decência de esperar antes de tentar cravar as garras em você!

- Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça. – o que a irritou ainda mais.

- Não ria Edward, Bella seria capaz de ressuscitar dos mortos somente para capá-lo por se envolver com essa tal Rebecca!

- Com aquele gênio, não duvido! – disparou Emmett.

- Rebecca e eu só jantamos juntos, nada demais Alice. – a cunhada o encarou com a sobrancelha arqueada. – No qual passei falando o tempo todo em sua irmã... Apesar de você não acreditar.

- Não me culpe por isso, com seus antecedentes.

- Tem razão, mas em todas as vezes que saímos não passamos de um simples jantar... - retrucou sério. – Sei perfeitamente das intenções de Rebecca e acredite ou não, não estou nem um pouco interessado e deixei isto bem claro a ela da ultima vez.

- Desculpe, não tenho o direito de me intrometer em sua vida e...

-Tem razão, não tem, mas estava certa com relação à Rebecca... – sua cunhada o olhou com espanto. – Jamais deveria sequer ter aceitado o convite para jantar.

- Eu acho que você ta precisando dar um tempo cara... – disse Emmett. – Porque não vai pra ilha e fica uns dias por lá? – sua cabeça foi pra frente com a força da piaba que tomou de sua esposa. - Au! Isso dói Rose! – resmungou levando a mão ao local, estavam sentados no imenso sofá da mansão Cullen.

- Não foi pra fazer carinho, seu idiota! – revidou a loira. – Se Ed tem que ir para um lugar, por certo não será um onde as lembranças sejam tão fortes, certo? – disse encarando o irmão.

- Não sei se é o momento certo para me afastar, além do mais, pra onde quer que eu vá, elas vão estar lá.

- Quem? – Emmett perguntou franzindo o cenho, levando outro peteleco, Edward sorriu revirando os olhos.

- Jazz e eu temos uma novidade! – anunciou Alice mudando de assunto.

- E o que é que tem para nos contar tampinha? – Emmett a provocou recebendo um olhar mordaz.

- Tampinha é a...

- Alice!

- Ta ficando boca suja igual a sua irmã! – o cunhado voltou a provocá-la.

- Deixe-a em paz Emm. – Esme o repreendeu desta vez. – O que tem para nos contar, querida? – disse se voltando para a nora.

- Estou grávida! Grávida de gêmeos, não é incrível? – disparou eufórica.

- Mas não foi você quem disse que jamais passaria por isso? – Rosálie dizia ao se levantar para cumprimentá-la.

- Eu sei, mas agora estão aqui e de alguma forma terão que sair, não é? – o riso foi geral, às vezes Alice era tão parecida com Bella.

- Gêmeos? Você acabou superando nós dois não é? – Emmett disse sério encarando o cunhado.

- Não estou disputando seu doente, mas isso só mostra que sou melhor que os dois!

- Tenho pena de você, mano, imagina duas garotinhas iguaiszinhas à mãe... Você tá perdido! – novamente Alice o fuzilou com o olhar, engolindo um xingamento que veio na ponta da língua, Edward se levantou e abraçou a cunhada com carinho.

-Parabéns cunhadinha, sabe que Bella iria dar pulos de alegria se ouvisse isso. – sua voz saiu embargada.

- Eu sei, foi à primeira coisa que me veio à mente quando soube, obrigado cunhado e me desculpe.

- Tudo bem, esqueça! – disse dando de ombros.

- Parabéns meu irmão! – Edward disse a Jasper o cumprimentando também, todos ficaram radiantes e é claro que Emmett implicou com o casal, como havia feito com Bella e Edward. A noticia foi muito bem recebida por todos, e a pequenina Nessie ficou eufórica ao saber que teria mais dois priminhos ou duas priminhas, claro que ela preferia meninas dizendo que já tinha um primo. O dia foi agradável, mas por mais que tentassem disfarçar a sensação de que estava incompleto tomava a todos.

**Duas semanas depois na sede da Angel... **

- Quero você e Emmett com uma equipe em Chicago... – disse Carlisle, ao que parecia outra célula havia sido encontrada. – Como já havia dito, o FBI descobriu a existência de uma célula e vocês irão trabalhar em conjunto com os agentes responsáveis pela investigação.

- Em Chicago? – disparou Edward.

- Sim, algum problema?

- Não, nenhum, para onde exatamente iremos?

Carlisle lhes passou as coordenadas, assim como onde encontrariam os agentes Davis e Morris, eles os colocariam a par do caso. Ao pousarem no aeroporto de O'Hare, os carros já os aguardavam na pista e os levaram para o hotel onde ficariam hospedados, no bairro de Near North Side.

- Onde você morava? – Emmett perguntou enquanto desarrumava a sua mala, eles dividiam a suíte.

- Em Ravenswood, segundo Carlisle, vivi boa parte de minha infância nesta cidade, mas não me lembro de muita coisa. Na realidade é a primeira vez que volto a Chicago desde que Carlisle e Esme me tiraram daqui.

- E como se sente?

- Estranho! – disse dando de ombros.

-Tem visto aquela mulher? A tal Irina?

- Não, já faz algum tempo que não a procuro.

- Ainda é difícil, não é?

- Demais... Sinto-me tão culpado, como se a estivesse traindo de certa forma.

- De tempo ao tempo, mano, as coisas se ajeitam.

- Sinto tanta falta dela, até mesmo das brigas bobas e das discussões sem sentido... – Emmett sorriu simplesmente. – Se lembra de quando Carlisle nos mandou para o Rio?

- Se me lembro? A Bellinha estava uma fera contigo quando o pegou dizendo que não passava de uma maluca destrambelhada.

- A destrambelhada mais linda que já conheci... – Edward disse sorrindo. - Tivemos uma longa conversa no avião e Bella se abriu comigo e eu com ela.

- Como assim.

- Contei a ela sobre meus pais, o que houve na verdade e confessei a ela que jamais tive coragem de voltar a Chicago e muito menos ir vê-los, para me despedir.

- Porque nunca me disse isso, mano?

- Não sei dizer, sempre guardei isso no mais fundo do meu coração.

- E o que ela disse? – Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça, jogando-se sobre a cama, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos.

- Pediu para que eu prometesse que quando tudo aquilo acabasse, eu viria a Chicago e os procuraria para me despedir.

- Ela disse isso?

- Disse! Eu falei que não sabia se teria coragem de fazê-lo e como sempre Bella me surpreendeu dizendo que se eu vacilasse, se não tivesse coragem, que era para eu chamá-la... Disse que viria comigo, que faríamos aquilo juntos...

- Bella era mesmo uma garota especial, porque até onde sei, vocês ainda não tinham se envolvido, certo?

-Na realidade Emm, acho que me envolvi no momento em que a tive em meus braços, naquele bendito jantar.

- E porque não aproveita que está por aqui e cumpre a promessa que fez a ela?

- Confesso que estive pensando nisto.

- Se quiser, posso acompanhá-lo, apesar de achar que isso seja algo o qual tenha que fazer sozinho.

- Vou pensar nisto, mas agora vamos nos concentrar nesse bendito caso.

Durante os dias subsequentes, Edward e Emmett estavam todos na operação onde estouraram um cativeiro próximo ao porto, de onde quinze mulheres foram resgatadas. Houve apreensão de drogas, e mais uma célula havia sido desativada, ele e o irmão dispensaram a equipe, já que Edward resolvera ficar mais alguns dias em Chicago e cumprir a promessa que havia feito a Bella.

- Pode ir Emmett, eu sei me cuidar sozinho! – era a terceira vez que dizia aquilo ao irmão.

- Irmão é para estas coisas cara, vou ficar se não se importar, a não ser que esteja a fim de conhecer alguém e...

- Vá à merda Emm.

- Então, quando irá vê-los?

- Amanhã pela manhã, vem comigo?

- É pra isso que estou aqui cara. – na manhã seguinte eles foram ao cemitério onde a família Masen havia sido sepultada, Carlisle havia passado todas as informações necessárias a Edward antes de partirem.

Estava há alguns minutos diante do seu próprio tumulo e a sensação era terrível, se não fosse à mão de Emmett sobre o seu ombro, talvez tivesse saído correndo dali. Sentiu um enorme nó se formar em sua garganta ao ler o nome de sua irmã na mesma lápide, imagens dela lhe vieram à mente, assim como do pai e principalmente de sua mãe, Elizabeth, que estavam na lápide ao lado. Notou como tudo estava limpo e muito bem cuidado, seu cenho franziu ao notar que havia flores em cada uma das lápides.

-O que foi? Porque tá com essa cara estranha? – disparou seu irmão sem entender.

- Não notou algo de estranho aqui?

- O que?

- As flores, Emmett, elas estão frescas, foram colocadas aqui recentemente.

-Mas quem colocaria flores na lápide da sua familia? Quero dizer, ninguém sabe que eles são sua família, certo? – um funcionário do cemitério passava por perto e Edward o abordou.

-Com licença, será que poderia me dar uma informação? Sabe me dizer se alguém visita estes túmulos com frequência?

- Isso o senhor vai descobrir na administração, senhor. – disse o homem indicando o caminho aos dois.

- O que vai fazer, mano?

- Vou descobrir quem esteve aqui, meus pais eram filhos únicos, eu não tinha parente vivo, Emm, e, no entanto alguém esteve aqui.

- Mas pode ter sido qualquer pessoa.

- É isso que iremos descobrir.

- Mas o que vai dizer, lembre-se de que não tem ligação com os Masen, é um Cullen agora.

- Bom dia, em que posso ajudá-los? – uma mulher jovem perguntou solicita.

- Será que poderia me dar um informação? Acabo de ir visitar o tumulo de alguns conhecidos e notei que colocaram flores recentemente.

- Se o senhor me disser o nome, acredito que eu possa averiguar.

- A família Masen.

- Só um minuto. – pediu digitando algo no computador.

- Aqui está, Anthony, Elizabeth, Edward e Nessie Masen, soube que foi uma tragédia, mas o que o senhor é deles?

- Meu pai foi amigo de Anthony. – Edward disse sorrindo para a moça que lhe retribuiu o sorriso soltando um leve suspiro, Emmett sorriu revirando os olhos. – Sabe me dizer se alguém esteve aqui recentemente?

- Claro! – novamente a mulher digitou algo voltando a suspirar, o que irritou Edward. – Aqui está, há aproximadamente quatro meses uma mulher esteve aqui, disse que era uma parenta distante, ela paga pela manutenção da lápide desde então...

- Manutenção? – disse Emmett.

- Sim, limpeza, entre outras coisas, segundo o histórico nunca ninguém esteve aqui até quatro meses atrás. – a mulher deu de ombros.

- Como é esta mulher, qual o nome dela pode me dizer?

- Não sei se posso fazer isso.

- É importante pra mim, será que poderia me ajudar? – a mulher suspirou audivelmente encarando Edward.

- Tá bom, mas espero que isso não me coloque em encrenca... – ela voltou a digitar algo. – Droga! Não há registros dela, ao que parece ela paga em dinheiro, mas Fred é quem toma conta daquele setor, ele faz a manutenção dos túmulos, talvez a tenha visto.

- Será que poderíamos falar com este seu funcionário?

- Tudo bem, só um instante que eu vou chamá-lo. – disse se afastando.

- Quem será essa mulher? De onde surgiu? – disparou Edward andando de um lado para outro. – Parenta distante? Será que Carlisle se equivocou?

- Pouco provável! – afirmou Emmett. – Mas isso está mesmo muito estranho.

-Demais.

- Fred, estes senhores quer saber sobre a pessoa que visita o os Masen frequentemente, já o viu?

-Ohh... – soltou o jovem rapaz. – Sim eu já a vi... É aquela de quem lhe falei Samantha, a que fala com as lápides.

- Aquela? – a mulher disse franzindo o cenho.

- Como? – Edward se pronunciou sem entender do que falavam.

- Desculpe senhor, mas é que ela vem aqui há aproximadamente quatro meses, e fica horas conversando com as lápides como se eles pudessem ouvi-la.

- Ela é maluca? – Emmett disparou levando um cutucão de Edward.

-Você a conhece?

- Não pessoalmente, mas gosto de observá-la, toda vez traz flores para cada um deles, ela se senta em entre as duas e fica horas falando como se lhes contasse algo.

-Com que frequência ela costuma vir?

- No início ela vinha com mais frequência, mas de uns dois meses pra cá, ela vem duas vezes por semana, geralmente de terças e quintas, sempre na parte da tarde.

- Como ela é? Pode descrevê-la?

- Bom, eu sempre a vejo sentada e na maioria das vezes sentada, mas no início eu a vi de frente e é muito bonita, baixa... Deve ter por volta de 1,65 talvez menos, seus cabelos estão sempre presos de um jeito estranho.

- É loira ou morena?

- Morena! Cabelos castanhos avermelhados... – Edward sentiu um arrepio na espinha ao ouvir a descrição. – Ah, e o mais importante, ela tá grávida.

- Grávida? – replicou.

- Sim, não posso dizer a cor dos olhos, porque sempre está com óculos escuros. – disse por fim, Edward e Emmett entreolharam-se, pela descrição que acabara de passar, os dois tinham a mesma pessoa em mente, Bella.

- Será que poderia me fazer um grande favor Fred? – o jovem somente assentiu. – Aqui está o meu telefone, se você a vir novamente, me liga, eu estarei na cidade até o final de semana.

-Tudo bem senhor, Edward? O senhor tem o mesmo nome do filho dos Masen, que coincidência.

-É verdade! Me liga Fred, e saberei lhe ser grato. – o jovem assentiu somente.

- Vai mesmo ficar por aqui até o final de semana? Acha que ela vai voltar?

- Ouviu o que ele disse? Ela vem duas vezes por semana, estamos na terça, algo me diz que a tal mulher voltará.

- A descrição que ele passou... – Emmett estava hesitante. – Era como se descrevesse Bella, não achou?

- Porque acha que pedi pra me ligar se ela voltasse? Por mais improvável que possa ser, eu preciso tirar a duvida, compreende?

-Perfeitamente mano, perfeitamente.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

_Gostaria de avisar que entramos na reta final, mas não sei ao certo quantos capítulos tem pela frente. _

_Como havia dito antes, esta fic originalmente tinha 36 páginas e estamos aproximadamente em 350 páginas, pra mais. _

_Meu intuito é dar-lhes uma leitura de qualidade, uma história que as envolva e cative, por isso andei sumida, _

_porque estava tentando encontrar o desfecho perfeito para a história, _

_espero que as agrade. _

_Beijos Lú. _


	40. Chapter 36

**Aqui está mais um capítulos pra vcs! **

**Espero que gostem, não esqueçam de comentar**

**Beijos. **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXXVI**

Dois dias se passaram e nada, Edward havia ligado para casa e contou a Carlisle sobre a estranha mulher que visitava o tumulo de sua família e seu pai lhe garantiu que jamais encontrara algum parente vivo, mesmo que distante. Carlisle pediu cautela ao abordar a tal mulher, uma vez que a mesma se encontrava grávida.

Edward estava impaciente, mil coisas lhe passavam pela mente, havia acabado de falar com Caterina quando seu telefone tocou.

- Alô?

"Senhor Cullen? Aqui é Alfred, o senhor falou comigo há alguns dias, está lembrado?"

-Perfeitamente Alfred.

"Ela acaba de chegar senhor, está sentada diante das lápides."

- Estou indo pra ai Alfred, obrigado! – agradeceu desligando em seguida.

- Era o cara do cemitério? – Emmett perguntou saindo do banheiro, havia acabado de tomar seu banho.

-Era ele, ela acaba de chegar, vai comigo?

- Me dê um minuto.

O caminho do hotel ao cemitério parecia ainda mais longo do que da ultima vez, talvez pela ansiedade, Edward estava visivelmente nervoso o que deixou Emmett apreensivo.

- E se for ela, Emm? O que eu faço?

- Ela? Ela quem, mano? Tá falando da Bellinha? – Edward somente assentiu. - Cara a chance de ser ela é uma em um milhão, não acredito que alguém sobreviveria a um acidente daqueles, e lembre-se de que o tal Fred disse que a mulher está grávida. Além do mais, o que a Bella faria em Chicago? Se sua esposa estivesse viva Edward, ela teria voltado pra casa, não concorda?

- Você ta certo, é que... Por um momento eu...

- Eu também mano, acredite, eu também. - Fred os aguardava no portão principal e os acompanharam até o local.

Edward sentia seu coração bater tão forte que a sensação é de que todos o ouviam, e na medida em que se aproximavam a certeza de que ali diante das duas lápides estava sua esposa...

-Não pode ser... – ouviu o irmão sibilar ao seu lado, Edward deu alguns passos a frente e sentiu o corpo todo estremecer ao ouvir aquela voz.

- Hoje não vou poder me demorar muito, porque Thony e eu...

- Isabella? - ele viu a mulher ficar tensa, e se virar de repente ao ouvir o nome, e lá estavam àqueles belos olhos cor de chocolates arregalados, como se não acreditasse no que via.

- Edward? - os olhos de Edward passaram pelo rosto empalidecido da jovem, posando na imensa barriga que ela ostentava, sua cabeça dava voltas... Tentava encontrar uma explicação plausível para aquela situação, mas não encontrava nenhuma. Diversas coisas se passavam em sua mente naquele exato momento. Era óbvio que Black estava envolvido, pois foi ele quem havia testemunhado a suposta morte dela. Sentiu um misto de alivio, por vê-la ali, viva, respirando e ao mesmo tempo, sentiu a raiva, o ciúme e a sensação de que fora traído, perguntava-se quem diabo seria este tal Thony de quem ela falava? Um amigo? Um amante?

Bella mal podia crer no que via diante de seus olhos, ele estava ali, parado diante dela... Durante meses a fio sonhara com o momento em que finalmente pudessem encontrá-lo... Sentiu o coração bater tão forte e tão rápido que a deixou tonta, e emoção ao revê-lo foi tamanha que não conteve as lágrimas... Ele a havia encontrado... Como da outra vez... Deu um passo em sua direção, mas parou ao perceber que não havia nenhum traço de que Edward estava feliz por revê-la... Seu olhar era cortante e sua mandíbula estava travada, se estivesse mais próxima, provavelmente ouviria o ranger dos dentes.

- O que significa isso? Que palhaçada é esta Isabella? – seu tom foi frio, suas mãos estavam tremulas, e Fred, o funcionário os olhava confuso.

- Ffoi preciso... – a voz de Bella saiu tremula diante da frieza dele. – Desculpe, mas foi preciso, Edward. – ele esfregou as mãos no rosto, agarrando os cabelos e Isabella sabia que aquilo definitivamente não era um bom sinal, assim como Emmett que rapidamente dispensou Fred, lhe dando uma generosa gratificação e hesitante o jovem se afastou.

- Bella? – ela desviou a atenção do marido, para o cunhado. – Caraca, é mesmo você? Inferno! É mesmo você sua maluca! – disse indo pra junto dela abraçando-a com cuidado devido a sua barriga. – Mas por que...

- Eu posso explicar Emm...

- Acho bom, já que há uma lápide com seu nome gravado nela, sabia? – seu tom foi mais ameno que o do irmão, mesmo assim estava clara a confusão, a mágoa e o ressentimento. - O que diabo veio fazer em Chicago? Justamente aqui, no tumulo dos Masen? – Edward observava os dois, estava um pouco afastado e ainda tentava assimilar tudo.

- É complicado...

- Acredito que possamos compreender. – respondeu sério.

- Eu realmente espero que sim.

- Tente! – Isabella soltou um longo suspiro, tentava conter as malditas lágrimas, mas elas insistiam em sair lavando seu rosto.

- Como... Como me encontrou se todos acreditavam que eu estava morta?

-O destino tem um jeito estranho de agir às vezes, acredite ou não foi o mais puro acaso! – o olhar de Bella pousou em Edward que a encarava, seu rosto era inexpressível e ali, naquele momento ela soube que ele jamais a perdoaria. – Viemos cuidar de um caso e o Ed aproveitou...

- Vamos embora daqui... – Edward disparou entre os dentes, ele se aproximou agarrando o braço dela de forma brusca, seu tom foi tão rude quanto sua atitude. – Você vai me explicar direitinho essa história toda nem que eu tenha que arrancá-la de você, compreendeu?

- Pega leve, cara. – Emmett tentou intervir ao ver que o irmão estava completamente fora de si.

- Não se meta! – Edward rugiu, praticamente arrastando Isabella em direção à saída, depois até o carro.

Ela tentava acompanhar seus paços, mas não obteve sucesso e tropeçou algumas vezes, mas ele a manteve firme, o aperto era forte e estava machucando, mas a jovem não ousou se manifestar. O acompanhou em absoluto silêncio, as lágrimas desciam silenciosas lavando seu belo rosto.

- Está de carro? – o tom foi tão áspero que Isabella sobressaltou.

- Nnão... Eu... Eu vim de táxi. – sua voz saiu trêmula.

- Ótimo, agora entra ai. – exigiu abrindo a porta traseira do carro a batendo com uma força excessiva o que fez Isabella se encolher no bando traseiro.

- O que diabos deu em você cara? Não se esqueça de que é a sua esposa ai dentro, Ed, e ela está grávida. – Emmett o repreendeu, por mais errada que ela estivesse, se tratava da uma mulher que carregava o filho dele.

- Uma esposa que mentiu pra mim... – Edward cuspiu entre os dentes socando o teto do carro. - Como ela pôde fazer isso comigo?

- Tente se acalmar Edward, sei que deve estar confuso, mas deve haver uma explicação plausível para tudo isso, certo? Deixe-a se explicar primeiro antes de atacá-la como está fazendo.

- Entra logo na porra desse carro... – exigiu ignorando o irmão. - Vamos sair logo daqui. – disse assumindo seu lugar ao volante, Emmett deu a volta entrando no lado do passageiro. Edward olhou pelo retrovisor e viu Isabella de cabeça baixa, podia ouvir perfeitamente os soluços contidos.

Fechou os olhos agarrando o volante com força, não queria ter sido tão rude, mas sentia-se traído... Sofreu o diabo todos esses meses pensando que estava morta, não sabia o que pensar, o que fazer... A raiva era tamanha que sentia os nervos tremerem sob a pele, seu coração batia tão forte e tão rápido que chegou a pensar que teria um infarto ou coisa parecida.

- Está tudo bem, Bella? – ouviu o irmão perguntar, voltou a olhar pelo retrovisor e viu Isabella assentir positivamente com a cabeça. – Tem certeza?

- Eu estou... – de repente a jovem se calou fazendo uma careta.

- O que foi? – Edward perguntou alarmado.

- Nada... – respondeu levando a mão ao pé da barriga. – Não foi nada, será que poderíamos acabar logo com isso? - disse erguendo o queixo, empinando o nariz, passou a manga da blusa no rosto para secá-lo.

- O que faz em Chicago, Bella? – Emmett voltou a perguntar.

- Eu precisava escolher um local... – disse dando de ombros. – Foi o primeiro que me veio à mente.

O silêncio se fez no carro por algum tempo, todos presos em seus próprios pensamentos, o carro freou de forma brusca diante do hotel onde estavam hospedados, Edward saiu entregando a chave ao manobrista, abrindo a porta traseira em seguida. Estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a sair do carro, mas Bella a ignorou saindo sozinha, os acompanhando em direção ao saguão do hotel. Caminharam na direção dos elevadores em absoluto silêncio, e assim foi até chegarem à suíte.

- Entre... – Emmett pediu educadamente ao abrir a porta para Bella. – Quer alguma coisa? Água, um suco?

- Não, obrigada, estou bem. – seu tom foi áspero desta vez.

- Tudo bem, acho que vou deixá-los a sós e...

- NÃO! – Bella se apresou em dizer. – Eu prefiro que fique.

- Vocês tem muito que conversar Bella e...

- Nada que você não possa ouvir, por favor, Emmett, prefiro que fique. – tudo que Bella não queria naquele momento era ficar a sós com Edward, sabia que ele ficaria furioso quando soubesse, mas não esperava ser tratada com tamanha frieza. Emmett assentiu sentando-se na beirada de sua cama, Edward estava parado, estranhamente calado e Isabella mordia o lábio inferior com tanta força que poderia tê-lo partido ao meio.

- Pare com isso! – Edward disse por fim e Isabella franziu o cenho. – Pare de morder o lábio assim, vai acabar partindo-o ao meio. – instintivamente ela levou a mão ao lábio inferior notando o quanto estava sensível. – Agora senta ai e desembucha. – disse apontando a cadeira.

- Sei que deve estar furioso comigo e não tiro suas razões Edward, mas se falar comigo assim de novo, saio por aquela porta no mesmo instante.

- Isso é o que veremos, senta ai... – disse apontando a cama, Isabella bufou se deixando cair sentada na beirada da outra cama. – E agora comece a falar.

- É uma longa história e...

- Temos tempo. – disparou a cortando bruscamente e cada vez que fazia aquilo, Isabella sentia como se ele esmagasse seu coração com as próprias mãos e por um momento desejou ter morrido de verdade.

-Você e seu irmão talvez, mas eu não, meu chefe...

- Seu chefe? Está trabalhando? – Isabella estreitou o olhar.

- Sim, eu estou trabalhando como assistente em um estúdio fotográfico, fica aproximadamente vinte minutos de onde moro e...

- E onde está morando?

- No Lincoln Park, em um apartamento.

- Porque fez isso conosco Isabella? Porque diabo desapareceu forjando sua própria morte? – Edward exigiu impaciente.

- Eu não forjei nada! – respondeu exaltada, estava farta do modo como ele a estava tratando. - Quando acordei estava em um quarto de hospital, entubada e sem fazer ideia do que estava acontecendo... – Edward franziu o cenho olhando para o irmão que deu de ombros, Isabella bufou esfregando as mãos no rosto, só então Edward notou que ela ainda usava a aliança. – Eu mal pude crer que havia se passado um mês desde que tudo aquilo havia acontecido, eu já estava morta pra vocês e confesso que no início a ideia não era de todo ruim, eu só... Droga! Eu só não sabia que seria um caminho sem volta... – novamente as lágrimas lavavam seu rosto. – Eu... Eu sinto muito Edward.

- Você sente? – seu tom foi frio e irônico. – Tem ideia do que passei todos esses meses, Isabella? Tem ideia do quanto sofri? EU ACREDITAVA QUE ESTIVESSE MORTA! – a jovem se encolheu diante aos seus gritos.

- Acredite ou não, pra mim também não foi nada fácil.

- Hump! – grunhiu esfregando as mãos no rosto, ele andava de um lado para outro, como uma fera ferida, atacando quem se atrevesse a se aproximar e Isabella compreendia perfeitamente aquele sentimento. - Passe o endereço a Emmett, ele vai pegar suas coisas, voltaremos hoje mesmo para Seattle. – disse em um tom cortante.

- Eu não posso voltar a Seattle, estou sob o programa de proteção a testemunha e...

- Então o FBI está metido nisso?

- Não exatamente, quero dizer...

-Black está metido nisto, não está? –Isabella não respondeu, o que o irritou ainda mais. – Black está até o pescoço nisso, não está, Isabella? – voltou a exigir. – Você vai voltar comigo para Seattle, nem que eu tenha que arrastá-la, ouviu bem?

- Isabella está morta Edward! – praticamente gritou. – E é melhor que continue assim.

- Melhor pra quem? Pra você? Ou para o Black talvez?

- O que está insinuando?

- Não sei... Você confia tanto nele, não é mesmo? Foi pra ele que ligou quando a atacaram na enoteca, não foi? Abandonou sua família, sua filha... Mentiu pra mim.

- Como eu disse... - sua voz saiu embargada. - As decisões não foram tomadas por mim.

- Você poderia ter me ligado, confiado em mim.

- Era arriscado demais, com a minha morte, as ameaças a Angel cessariam... Foi para mantê-los seguros, eles me garantiram que quando encontrassem os verdadeiros culpados, vocês seriam avisados e...

- O que? Do que você está falando Isabella?

- Foi esse o trato! Eu desapareceria da sua vida e da vida dos Cullen, uma vez que a minha presença colocava em risco o futuro da Angel e de sua família. Sei que está me odiando neste momento assim como sei que jamais irá me perdoar por ter aceitado isso... Mas acredite, eu não tive muitas opções.

- Poderia ter me ligado... Resolveríamos junto, o que quer que fosse. – novamente seu tom foi cortante. – O endereço.

Isabella passou o endereço a Emmett e lhe entregou as chaves do seu apartamento, em uma hora estavam partindo rumo ao aeroporto O'Hare onde o jatinho os aguardava.

- Caroline Becker? – disse Emmett quebrando o silêncio na aeronave, ele tinha a identificação de Isabella nas mãos.

- Odeio esse nome! – cuspiu entre os dentes, Edward estava em outro compartimento, ao telefone. – Como encontrou minhas economias?

-Ed me disse que você tinha o costume de guardar dinheiro na meia.

-Era um costume antigo, pra que se acaso fosse assaltada, aquele seria o ultimo lugar que encontrariam, mas como ele se lembrou?

- É o Ed, Bella. – seu cunhado falou como se fosse óbvio.

– Ele me odeia, não é? – sua voz saiu embargada.

- De tempo a ele, o cara passou por maus bocados pensando que estava morta, ainda deve estar em choque, mas de uma coisa eu sei Bellinha... Meu irmão te ama.

- É mesmo? – seu tom foi sarcástico e Emm notou. - Não foi o que me pareceu, mas não o culpo... – disse dando de ombros. - Sabe com quem ele está falando?

- Provavelmente com Carlisle, preparando tudo para sua volta.

- Alice vai me matar!

- Pode apostar nisso, mas sabe o que é mais engraçado nisso tudo? – ela o olhou como se o mesmo tivesse perdido o juízo.

- Qual a graça em tudo que houve?

- Joseph era o único que não acreditava que estivesse realmente morta! – a jovem franziu o cenho. – Toda vez que o assunto surgia ele dizia que era besteira, que você voltaria, cedo ou tarde.

-Eles vieram para cá?

- Estão morando com o Ed, se recusaram a voltar para a Itália, ficaram para cuidar do meu irmão e da pequena.

- Como estão Rose e Dylan?

- Bem, ele está cada vez mais esperto, puxou ao pai... - Bella sorriu fraco meneando a cabeça. – Pelo tamanho deve estar próximo não?

- Algumas semanas.

- Sabe o sexo?

- É um menino. – respondeu acariciando o ventre, sem notar que Edward havia voltado e estava atrás dela.

- O que fazia em Chicago, Bella?

- Como disse, foi o primeiro lugar que me veio à mente, passei um tempo em La Push, mas as brigas eram constantes e... Em fim, pedi pra que me recolocassem em Chicago, confesso que nunca imaginei que fosse encontrá-los por lá, apesar de que...

- De que? – Emmett a incentivou.

- Lá no fundo sempre tive a esperança de que algum dia ele criaria coragem para ir vê-los...

- Por isso ia ao cemitério com tanta frequência?

- Era minha única ligação com ele, além de Thony.

- Thony? Quem é Thony?

- Este pequenino aqui... – disse acariciando o ventre. – Anthony será o nome dele, como o avô. – Emmett pôde sentir o orgulho com que disse aquilo. – Eu tinha o costume de conversar com minha avó e minha mãe, sei que parece estranho, mas na verdade eu nunca fui muito normal mesmo. – ela deu de ombros e Edward conteve um sorriso. – Ninguém sabia das minhas visitas ao cemitério, pode parecer estranho, mas eu me sentia bem ali.

- Mas o que tanto dizia a eles?

-Contava coisas, tipo como nos conhecemos, como me apaixonei pelo filho deles entre outras coisas, também falava sobre Nessie e o quanto gostaria de tê-los conhecido. – Edward limpou a garganta se fazendo presente e Isabella se calou.

**Enquanto isso na mansão Cullen... **

Carlisle ainda encarava o telefone perplexo, mal podia crer no que o filho lhe contara, e Esme não deixara aquilo passar.

- O que houve Carl, porque está assim?

- Quando lhe contar, também ficará, querida, posso lhe garantir.

- Você está me assustando Carl.

-Tempos difíceis virão Esme, preciso que reúna todos aqui amanhã pela manhã, inclusive os Giotto.

- Por quê? O que está acontecendo Carlisle. – exigiu saber.

- Edward está voltando, acaba de deixar Chicago e não está vindo só.

- Emmett está com ele, não?

- Sim, mas há mais alguém e...

- Ora, por favor, Carl, não me diz que ele se envolveu com alguém por lá?

- Não se trata disto querida, se lembra daquela mulher?

- Oh sim, a do cemitério, ele a encontrou?

- Sim, e não vai acreditar de quem se trata.

- Você está me assustando Carl.

- Sente-se meu amor que vou lhe contar o que houve... –a boca de Esme estava aberta, literalmente, mal podia crer na história que o marido acabara de lhe contar.

- Sabia disso Carl?

- Não, pelo visto o FBI preferiu me manteve de fora, o porquê, eu não faço ideia, mas pode apostar que irei descobrir. Ao que parece Bella estava desacordada quando tomaram a decisão de colocá-la sob a tutela do sistema de proteção a testemunha.

- Mas porque ela não entrou em contato, todos esses meses e...

- Não sabemos ao certo o que houve Esme, então não podemos julgá-la, mas acredito que teremos problemas. – sua esposa notou o tom preocupado em sua voz.

- Por quê?

- Edward... Pelo seu tom, e pelo modo de falar...

- O que ele disse?

- Sente-se traído, está magoado e ferido, e você conhece bem o gênio de Edward.

- Pobre Bella.

-E tem mais...

- Mais?

- Ao que parece, Bella está prestes a parir...

- Mas como? Como pode ainda estar grávida depois daquele acidente horrível?

- Não sei lhe dizer meu amor, Edward a trazendo de volta, saberemos em breve o que diabo aconteceu.

- Mas o que aquela garota tem na cabeça?

- Não sei Esme, mas vem turbulência por ai.

- E das grandes, Carl, das grandes.

**Horas depois, sobrevoando Seattle...**

- Sente-se bem? – Edward perguntou pela terceira vez consecutiva ao ver Isabella se remexer na poltrona, parecia desconfortável.

- Apesar de ter sido insultada, acusada e obrigada a voar por mais de três horas neste estado, sim eu estou bem... – Edward bufou revirando os olhos pelo seu sarcasmo. – Apesar de irrequieto, não acredito que meu filho vá nascer agora!

- Nosso filho. – a corrigiu.

- Para onde estamos indo? – Isabella finalmente perguntou.

- Para casa, onde mais? – respondeu atravessado em um tom frio.

-Seus pais já sabem? – a voz de Isabella não passou de um sussurro.

- Carlisle pelo menos, mas a esta altura, com certeza Esme já deve estar a par da situação. – Edward respondeu sem olhá-la. - Amanhã nos reuniremos na casa deles, para que você esclareça a situação a todos!

- Mas...

- Não se preocupe, seu amiguinho será convocado, Black tem muitas explicações a dar, assim como você. – Isabella o encarou por alguns instantes, seus olhos verdes faiscaram de raiva.

- Seu babaca! Você é um idiota, Edward! – cuspiu furiosa, virando-se de costas para ele, se encolheu ao sentir uma pontada incomoda, acariciou a barriga tentando acalmar o bebê agitado. Novamente recusou a ajuda de Edward para levantar-se, e passou direto por ele ao descer do avião com a ajuda de Emmett, notou que um carro os aguardava na pista.

- Nos separamos aqui, vou direto pra casa. – Emmett disse ao deixá-la próxima ao carro. – Nos vemos amanhã Bellinha!

- Ao que parece sim. – ele a abraçou carinhosamente sussurrando um 'Isso logo passa. ' Em seu ouvido.

- Vê se pega leve com ela. – disse ao irmão ao se despedir, Edward somente assentiu indo em direção ao carro, abriu a porta do passageiro para que Bella entrasse. O caminho do aeroporto até a casa foi em completo silêncio, na medida em que se aproximava, o coração de Bella batia mais forte e descompassado, sentia tanta saudade de sua filha.

- Aguarde aqui um instante, vou tentar prepará-los, se é que isso é possível. – novamente seu tom foi frio e Isabella sentiu como se lhe cravassem uma estaca no coração, ela somente assentiu sentindo um enorme nó se formar em sua garganta a impedindo sequer de falar.

Por outro lado, Edward chutou-se mentalmente, não queria ser tão rude, mas não conseguia evitar... Sentia-se traído, estava profundamente magoado e desforrando toda sua ira sobre ela. Entrou na casa sendo recebido por sua pequenina, como sempre.

- Papai, papai... – dizia Nessie se jogando em seus braços. – Poque demoro tanto?

-Desculpe meu amor, o papai estava trabalhando.

- Lá longe? – Edward sorriu beijando-lhe a testa.

- Sim, meu amor, lá longe, mas o papai te trouxe uma surpresa.

- Jura? O que?

- Olá Caterina?

- Grace a Dio você chegou, essa danadinha não para de perguntar por você.

- Onde está Joseph? – a mulher estranhou a pergunta. – Tenho uma surpresa e tanto para todos vocês.

- O que?

- Chame-o, chame a todos Caterina, por favor. – ela assentiu saindo, em questão de minutos estavam todos na sala, Joseph, Mary, Clarie, Caterina e a pequenina. Edward seguiu até a porta e fez sinal para que Bella finalmente entrasse.

- Dio mio! – soltou Caterina levando a mão à boca, Mary e Clarie tinham os olhos arregalados.

- Lo sapevo, sapevo! Non ti ha detto ragazzo? Eu sabia, sabia! Não lhe disse garoto? – disparou Joseph. - La mia ragazza sapeva che non era morta, ho sempre saputo! Minha menina, sabia que não estava morta, eu sempre soube! – o senhor se levantou com certa dificuldade e Isabella foi até ele sendo recebida de braços abertos.

-Giuseppe mi perdoni, non avevo scelta, mi perdoni. Me perdoa Joseph, eu não tive escolha, me perdoa.- Isabella disse sentindo o nó em sua garganta aumentar ainda mais.

- Mas como? Como isso pode ser? – disse Caterina ao se recuperar do choque ao vê-la ali, viva e grávida.

- Ao que parece, tudo não passou de uma mentira deslavada! – acusou Edward de forma fria, a mulher olhou dele para Isabella, que tinha os olhos fechados, como se algo tivesse lhe atingido.

- O que houve Bella? – perguntou carinhosamente segurando o rosto da jovem, fazendo com que a mesma a olhasse nos olhos.

- É a mamãe, papai? – a voz de sua filha fez com que Bella se virasse, ela estava agarrada a perna de Edward.

- Sim meu amor, você não vivia perguntando de sua mãe, ai está ela.

- Oi pequena? Não vai me dar um abraço? – Nessie revezou o olhar entre ela e Edward, ele piscou para a pequena que disparou em direção a mãe. Bella sentiu seus braçinhos envolver seu pescoço e não conteve as lágrimas.

- Eu... Eu sinto muito Nessie... – dizia quase esmagando a pequena em seus braços, ela estava abaixada agarrada a sua filha e a cena comoveu a todos, inclusive Edward.

-No chora mamãezinha. – pediu a pequena.

- Olha pra você, tão linda, tão crescida. – Bella dizia entre o choro.

- Você tá gorda, mamãe! – a jovem sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- É que aqui, está o seu irmãozinho, o nome dele será Anthony.

- Meu irmão? – os olhinhos verdes de Nessie arregalaram-se.

- Um irmão? E ele tá ai dentro?- perguntou confusa.

- Sim, aqui, sinta. – Bella colocou a mãozinha dela sobre o ventre quando sentiu o bebê mexer, e a pequena abriu um sorriso igualzinho ao do pai.

- Como ele entrou ai? – todos riram enquanto Isabella corava violentamente.

- Depois a mamãe explica pra você, tá bem?

- A tia Alice, tem dois nenê na barriga dela! – Isabella franziu o cenho olhando para Edward em seguida.

- Sua irmã está grávida de gêmeos. – o sorriso que se formou nos lábios dela foi tão espontâneo e genuíno que Edward sentiu vontade de correr até ela e beijá-la com loucura, envolvê-la em seus braços e jamais soltá-la, mas manteve sua máscara de indiferença.

Isabella cumprimentou Claire e Mary, sentou-se com Nessie no colo entre Caterina e Joseph, apresentava sinais de cansaço, notou Edward, sem contar que estava pálida e visivelmente abatida.

- Acho melhor subir, tomar um banho e descansar um pouco. – Caterina estranhou o tom firme com que falou com Bella e se perguntava por que estaria agindo daquela forma? Afinal sofrera o diabo pensando que ela estivesse morta. – Temos uma longa conversa pela frente. – Isabella somente assentiu mal conseguindo engolir devido ao nó em sua garganta. - Mary? Providencie algo para ela comer, por favor.

A jovem pediu licença a todos e com muita dificuldade separou-se de sua filha, subindo as escadas com Edward em seu encalço.

- Onde quer que eu fique? – perguntou parando bruscamente no inicio do corredor, Edward franziu o cenho.

- O que?

- Em que quarto quer que eu fique para...

- No seu quarto, nosso quarto, suas coisas estão como você as deixou. – disse atravessado e os olhos da jovem arregalaram-se.

- Como?

- Vai encontrar tudo que precisa na sua parte do closet, com licença, tenho alguns telefonemas a fazer. – mentiu descendo em seguida.

Isabella foi até a suíte do casal e sentiu os olhos marejar ao rever seu antigo quarto, sentiu tanta saudades daquele lugar. Mal pode crer ao ver suas roupas todas no lugar, assim como tudo que pertencia a ela, como se nunca tivesse saído para o trabalho naquela fatídica manhã. Mas porque Edward o preservara assim, sendo que a julgava morta? Aquilo não fazia sentido algum para ela, ainda mais pela forma como ele a vinha tratando.

Colocou a banheira pra encher enquanto procurava algo que pudesse lhe servir, mas nada do que havia ali entraria nela, pelo menos não tão cedo. Foi para o lado dele e fechou os olhos ao sentir seu perfume, apreciando aquele cheiro tão deliciosamente tentador, deslizou a mão sobre as camisas e pegou uma de suas camisetas de dormir voltando para o seu lado, onde pegou uma calcinha e um short de malha.

Despiu-se entrando com extremo cuidado na banheira, sentia como se o mundo estivesse sobre seus ombros, deixou sua mente vagar pelos últimos acontecimentos... Lembrou-se se seu chefe, precisava ligar para ele e avisá-lo que não voltaria mais. _**"Droga! Era um bom emprego."**_ – lamentou mentalmente, novamente sentiu o bebê mexer.

- Hey garotão, vai com calma ai. – pediu sentindo uma dorzinha incomoda, depois de banhar-se saiu com extremo cuidado da banheira, secou-se e vestiu-se indo para o quarto, mas antes passou pelo closet olhando-se no espelho. Ergueu a blusa encarando seu reflexo com desapontamento. – Nessie tem razão, você está gorda!

-Está grávida, é diferente. – Isabella sobressaltou levando a mão ao peito?

- Droga! De onde você surgiu Edward, quer me matar de susto? – ralhou puxando uma respiração profunda.

- Desculpe, não foi minha intenção, sente-se bem? – a jovem pode sentir a preocupação em seu tom de voz.

- Foi só um susto, só preciso acalmar meu coração, só isso! – disse indo para o quarto, sentando-se na beirada da cama.

- Quer uma água, um suco?

- Não obrigada! Tive que pegar uma das suas camisetas... – Bella disse apontando para apropria. – Minhas roupas com certeza não vão entrar, nem mesmo o sutiã é o mesmo numero!

-Eu notei que estão bem maiores. – ela o surpreendeu com os olhos fixos em seus peitos, afinal ela estava sem sutiã e seus mamilos marcavam na malha fina. Incomodada, Isabella cruzou os braços diante do peito e o olhar de Edward encontrou o dela.

- A gravidez costuma fazer isso! – seu rosto estava levemente corado.

-Você está linda! – a jovem estalou a língua revirando os olhos. – Posso? – pediu indicando a barriga, Bella somente assentiu e Edward se aproximou agachando-se diante dela, hesitante tocou a enorme barriga. Sua expressão mudou completamente ao sentir o bebe se mover, sorriu acariciando o ventre dela.

- Ele anda um pouco agitado ultimamente. – Bella disse tensa com a aproximação.

- Como? Como é possível terem sobrevivido? O acidente foi tão violento e...

- O médico disse que foi um milagre ele ter sobrevivido... – a voz de Bella saiu embargada. – Nós dois na realidade.

- O que aconteceu Bella, eu preciso saber o que houve com você... Com vocês dois? – seu tom foi terno, diferente da forma como a vinha tratando, ela ergueu a mão para tocar seu rosto, mas hesitou. Notando sua hesitação, Edward pegou sua mão e a levou até o próprio rosto, fechando os olhos ao sentir a caricia.

- Como me encontrou? – Isabella perguntou encarando aqueles olhos verdes que tanto amava.

- Eu perguntei primeiro! – ela sorriu meneando a cabeça, puxando o ar audivelmente, soltando-o em uma única lufada. – O que houve naquela bendita enoteca, Bella?

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

* * *

_Até o fim de semana eu posto Feiticeira e Feita pra mim! Beijos_

_PS: Este é em especial ara Catherine Menezes!_


	41. Chapter 37

**Aqui está, mais um capitulo pra vcs! **

**Um excelente final de semana e nos vemos em breve! **

**beijos! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXXVII**

Ele havia dito Bella... Bella e não Isabella como a vinha chamando desde que se viram naquele bendito cemitério.

-Estava tudo calmo, tranquilo, o dia havia sido normal, eu havia dispensado os outros funcionários e estava pronta para fechar quando o meu celular tocou... – a jovem fechou os olhos com força se encolhendo com a lembrança. – Atendi sem olhar no visor e... – Edward revirou os olhos. – Eram eles...

- Eles?

- Sim, aquela voz distorcida... Disse que não haviam se esquecido de mim e que sabiam que você estava fora... Também disseram que nem mesmo vocês poderiam me salvar desta vez, que os planos haviam mudado e que eu morreria. – as lágrimas escorreram silenciosas, Edward continuava onde estava, abaixado diante dela. – Eu... Eu procurei por eles, pelos agentes e quando os vi caídos me apavorei, não sabia se estavam vivos ou mortos... Corri para o carro e travei as portas, afinal ele era blindado e...

- Fez o certo, Bella.

- Mas os deixei lá.

- Eles já estavam mortos, não havia nada que pudesse fazer.

- Fiquei tão assustada, tão desesperada que liguei para o Jake... – ao ouvir o nome, Edward se afastou de forma brusca.

- Poderia ter ligado pra mim. – cuspiu furioso.

- Você estava do outro lado do país, o que poderia ter feito de lá, me diz?

- Mandaria meus homens até você, eu teria dado um jeito!

- Por Deus Edward, seus homens eram altamente treinados e, no entanto, estavam estirados naquele estacionamento! Eu estava assustada, desesperada sem contar que eles atiraram várias vezes contra o carro e... Me desculpa... – pediu tentando arduamente engolir o choro. - Eu... Eu só liguei para Jake, porque você estava longe demais e não havia nada que pudesse fazer... – no fundo Edward sabia, mas o ciúme e a sensação de ter sido traído, não lhe deixava raciocinar com clareza. –Jake estava comigo ao telefone quando o carro veio com tudo pra cima do meu, foi quando sai de lá sem pensar muito no que fazia, ele havia me dito que estava próximo e que me encontraria, dede que eu deixasse o celular por perto, eu tentava me afastar o máximo possível de casa, porque só em pensar que eles viessem pra cá eu...

- Mas como foi parar na baia Andrews?

- Sinceramente eu não fazia ideia para onde estava indo, e depois do que houve, algumas partes são apenas borrões. Me lembro de ter falado com Jake novamente, e de um helicóptero sobrevoando, também havia outro carro... Em certo ponto voltaram a atirar, e eu sabia que aquilo não acabaria bem, foi quando Jake disse... Ele disse...

- O que Black disse a você Isabella? – Edward exigiu angustiado.

- Ele disse, jogue o carro para a ribanceira... – os olhos de Edward praticamente saltaram.

- O que? Como ele pôde?

- Também fiquei assustada, mas que alternativa eu tinha? A de convir que eu não tinha muitas opções naquele momento... Eu só conseguia ouvir a voz de Jake dizendo: Vai dar tudo certo Bells, confie em mim, foi quando joguei o carro ribanceira abaixo...

- Você poderia ter morrido criatura!

- Como eu disse, eu não tive muito temo para pensar nas consequências... – Edward revirou os olhos. – O carro capotou várias vezes e acabei sendo lançada longe antes que atingisse as águas e afundasse.

- Então não chegou a cair na baia?

- Não, fui lançada para fora do carro um pouco antes...

- Poderei ter quebrado o pescoço Isabella, ter morrido de verdade!

- Porque tá tão bravo? Você já me julgava morta mesmo! – esbravejou irritada com sua atitude, recebendo um olhar mordaz o qual simplesmente ignorou. - Ao que parece, alguns homens me socorreram e me levaram para o hospital de Forks a pedido de Jake, pelo menos foi onde acordei pouco mais de um mês depois. – disse dando de ombros.

- Ficou um mês no hospital de Forks?

- Pouco mais de um mês, o Dr. Gerundi disse que foi preciso me manter em coma induzido uma vez que a concussão havia sido profunda, também tive muitas escoriações, mas ele não soube me dizer como e porque ele sobreviveu ao acidente. – falou acariciando o ventre, referindo-se ao bebê.

- Porque a levaram para Forks? E porque a colocaram em coma induzido?

- Isso terá que perguntar a eles, por mais que eu perguntasse ninguém quis me dizer o porquê daquilo, quando acordei estava isolada em uma ala do hospital, fortemente vigiada na qual só era permitida a entrada de Jake e o seu chefe.

- O chefe de Black? Mas...

- Eu também não entendi, afinal não foi ele quem teve um caso com a sua Victória? – Edward estreitou o olhar.

- Ela não era a minha Victória e sabe perfeitamente disso! – cuspiu contrariado.

- Que seja! Foram eles que me contaram que eu estava morta e sepultada... E que houve até uma cerimônia de sepultamento e tudo...

- E o que queria que fizéssemos, deram as buscas por encerradas e você como morta! – ele praticamente gritou.

- Eu sei... Juro que tentei sair de lá, pedi, implorei pra que me deixassem vê-lo, mas tudo que recebi foi uma dose de sossega leão... Toda vez aqueles filhos da puta me colocavam pra dormir. – disse tentando secar as lágrimas que teimavam em sair.

- Estava sendo mantida presa em um hospital contra sua vontade?

- Achou mesmo que eu ficaria lá por vontade própria? Depois de uns dias, Jacob voltou e me contou que foi preciso, que o fato de eu estar morta, ajudaria a encontrar os responsáveis pela morte dos agentes, também disse que a Angel corria risco, assim como vocês.

- Risco de que Isabella?

- Risco de ser exposta... Droga! É como eu lhe disse... Minha presença era um risco constante a você e a sua família e agencia, na hora em que me disseram para me manter afastada... Confesso que fazia sentido pra mim, era o certo a se fazer, uma vez que foi minha culpa tudo que houve. Eu só... Só não tinha ideia do quanto seria difícil e doloroso me manter longe de você... De Nessie... De nossa família. - Isabella disse entre soluços, Edward foi até o banheiro e lhe estendeu uma caixinha de lenços, assim que assuou o nariz, Bella continuou. – Fiquei um tempo em La Push, com a família de Jake, ele sempre me trazia noticias de vocês e...

- Bem que eu desconfiava! – Edward cuspiu furioso. – O tempo que passava com Nessie, as fotos, aquilo era mesmo muito estranho.

- Foi a meu pedido, eu precisava saber como ela estava, como você estava, até que... – Isabella se calou de repente.

- Até que o que Isabella?- e lá estava seu tom frio e cortante, novamente.

- Até que Jake e eu tivemos uma discussão, nós acabamos brigando feio e pedi para ser transferida para Chicago.

- Porque brigaram?

- Isso é irrelevante.

- Não, não é... Me diz por que brigaram? – insistiu.

- Não importa!

- Importa pra mim, o que houve Isabella? – exigiu segurando firme seu braço, fazendo com que ela o olhasse nos olhos.

-Jake insinuou coisas...

- Que coisas?

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso, por favor... – e lá estavam as benditas lágrimas outra vez.

- O que Black insinuou Isabella? – voltou a exigir exaltado.

- Insinuou que você... Insinuou que... Droga Edward, eu não quero falar sobre isso!

- Mas vai Isabella, anda me diz! – a jovem sobressaltou com seu tom exaltado.

- Jake disse que você não valia o sacrifício, que da primeira vez que desapareci não pensou duas vezes ao se envolver com Victória e que agora...

- Agora o que Isabella? O que aquele filho da mãe disse?

- Que havia retomado sua vida... Que havia voltado a frequentar festas, que havia se tornado o viúvo mais cobiçado da cidade...

- Que retomei minha vida? E o que Black sabe da minha vida?- Edward praticamente berrava, tamanha raiva que sentia. - Eu sofri o diabo pensando que estivesse morta! Você não tem a ínfima ideia do que senti, do que sofri e não fui o único... Sua irmã ficou devastada, Rose arrasada, não tem a ínfima ideia de como isso afetou a todos que te amavam.

"_**Amavam?" **_Isabella replicou mentalmente.

- Para de gritar comigo! – exigiu o empurrando. - Por acaso acha que não sofri? Eu estava sem Nessie, sem Alice e sem a minha família e principalmente sem você... – um soluço rompeu dos lábios dela. – Eu te defendi... Disse que você valia qualquer sacrifício e sabe o que recebi em troca? Fotos! Varias fotos de você e a minha terapeuta... – os olhos de Edward arregalaram-se. – Ambos se divertindo em um restaurante, e não foi uma única vez, pelo que vejo vocês se tornaram muito íntimos, não e?

- Nãom houve nada... Nós somente jantamos juntos e...

- Com tantas amigas, precisou sair pra jantar com a minha terapeuta? Confesso que fez sentido toda aquela preocupação dela em mantê-lo informado de tudo, sempre o chamando para uma reunião não é mesmo?

- O que está insinuando?

- Não estou insinuando Edward, são os fatos! – cuspiu furiosa. - Você não é tão discreto quanto julga Edward! – acusou. – Sei sobre seus encontros com Rebecca assim como suas visitas frequentes a certa garota de programa...

- Como? Como soube disso?

- Não sei como Jake soube, mas ele fez questão de mostrar o quanto ela é linda, tenho que admitir que seu gosto é mesmo muito apurado o que me faz perguntar o que você viu em mim? – Edward engoliu seco.

- Bella eu...

- Você não me deve satisfações... – a voz dela saiu sem vida. – Você pensava que eu havia morrido e só estava seguindo em frente, não é? Isso não importa Edward, não mais... Eu... – Isabella fungou voltando a usar os lenços. – Eu soube no momento em que concordei com tudo aquilo que não haveria mais volta... Que eu havia te perdido pra sempre... Que me odiaria... Que jamais me perdoaria.

- Não fale assim... – Edward pediu tocando seu queixo, fazendo com que Bella olhasse pra ele. – Eu não te odeio Bella, só está difícil aceitar o fato de ter mentido pra mim, ter me traído.

- Eu jamais o trai! – se defendeu. – Só fiz o que julguei certo no momento, você tem que admitir que a minha presença sempre foi um problema para você e sua família e...

- Para de falar besteira Isabella. – ralhou encarando a esposa que se encolheu soltando um gemido, voltou a se sentar levando a mão à barriga e Edward congelou.

- O que... O que foi? – gaguejou ao perguntar. – Já está na hora? – Isabella sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Não, ainda faltam algumas semanas, ele só voltou a se mexer. – disse respirando audivelmente.

- E dói?

- Não sempre, foi só uma pontada incomoda, não se preocupe.

- Acho melhor chamar o médico e...

- Não precisa! Está tudo bem, seu filho está bem Edward, não se preocupe. – novamente Isabella respirou audivelmente.

-Você é tão absurda Isabella!

-Em fim, o acordo era que eu ficaria longe até encontrarem os responsáveis pelos telefonemas e...

- Você não sabe?

- Sabe do que?

- Black não lhe disse?

- Eu não falo com ele tem um mês, desde nossa ultima discussão e... Mas o que eu deveria saber? – ele pôde ver a confusão naquele par de olhos castanhos e sua vontade era de acabar com Jacob Black.

-Encontramos os culpados, quero dizer, as culpadas... – Isabella tinha o cenho franzido. – Na verdade Rosálie e Jasper localizaram as verdadeiras culpadas pelas ligações e ameaças.

- Quem? Quem foi Edward?

- Anne e Tanya. – os olhos de Bella arregalaram-se.

- Mas... Por quê? Como Rose soube?

- Ela desconfiou da insistência de Tanya em uma proximidade, ela me cercava de todas as formas, chegava a ser incomodo e desagradável. – Edward a olhava com preocupação enquanto falava e toda aquela máscara de indiferença havia desaparecido no momento em que se encolheu de dor. – Anne culpa você por tudo que lhe aconteceu e Tanya, acredita que por sua causa nós não estávamos juntos, elas se uniram e de início a ideia era te afastar de mim e da minha família. – Isabella ouvia chocada. – Mas depois Tanya achou que seria melhor se livrar de você e tentar assumir seu lugar ao meu lado.

- O tempo todo era Tanya e Anne?

- Anne disse em seu depoimento que Tanya se tornou amante de um homem chamado Garrett Hugles, ele comandava a célula da organização Volturi em Seattle e... – os olhos da jovem praticamente saltaram e ela se levantou em um rompante.

- Por isso eles não tiveram chance, quem nos atacou estava ligado a Caius certo?

- Não exatamente, Caius não estava ligado a este incidente, Garrett comandava uma das células que traficavam mulheres, a qual nós desmembramos, e todos foram presos, as mulheres resgatadas e entregues as suas famílias, quanto a Tanya, foi internada em uma clinica para doentes mentais...

- O QUE?

- Ela tem um excelente advogado e a família é muito influente, já Anne está em um presídio, pagando pelos seus crimes, mas acredito que a pena seja reduzida, uma vez que você está viva, assim como o nosso filho.

- E quanto a Caius?

- Ainda não conseguimos colocar as mãos nele, mas a organização está ruindo, estamos trabalhando arduamente em localizar e desmembrar suas principais células, por isso estávamos em Chicago, havia uma célula lá. O FBI a encontrou e com nossa ajuda acabamos com ela.

-Porque o FBI os mandaria para Chicago sabendo que eu estava lá? A não ser que...

- Que o alto escalão não saiba que você estava sob a tutela da proteção a testemunha. – apontou pensativo, se perguntando o que Jacob Black ganharia com isto?

- Acha que Jake agiu por conta própria?

- Não sei, saberemos amanhã, quando nos encontrarmos, seu amiguinho terá muitas explicações a dar. – seu tom foi acusador e lá estava novamente a máscara de indiferença. – Acho melhor tentar dormir um pouco, amanhã será um longo dia e...

- Não acredito que seja pior do que este. – Isabella retrucou atravessado, vendo que ele voltara a tratá-la com indiferença.

- Terá que encarar sua irmã, e toda a família.

- Acredito que Alice vá compreender, pode ser até que me perdoe, mas repito, estou ciente de que entrei em um caminho sem volta... Acho que Anne e Tanya finalmente conseguiram o que tanto almejaram... – Edward franziu o cenho.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Que acabou não é? Digo... Nós... Acha que... Acha que um dia vai conseguir me perdoar? – Edward bufou a puxando pra si, envolvendo-a em seus braços. – Me perdoa Edward... Por favor, diz que me perdoa.

Ele nada disse, tomou seus lábios em um beijo urgente, sôfrego... Levou alguns segundos até que Isabella reagisse, retribuindo ao beijo, agarrando-se aos cabelos dele. As línguas se enroscavam em uma luta pra ver quem dominava quem, enquanto Edward a trazia cada vez mais pra si, em busca de contato. Sentia tanta falta daquela boca, daquele gosto tão dela, único, soltou um leve gemido ao sentir as mãos dela em sua nuca, como costumava fazer sempre que se beijavam.

- Me dê um tempo, está bem? Eu só preciso de um tempo... – disse ao romper o beijo, sua testa colada a dela. – Pra compreender e assimilar tudo o que houve, ainda é difícil acreditar que esteja aqui, viva!

-Entendo. – ela tentou se afastar, mas ele a manteve ali, em seus braços.

- Não estou zangado com você, Bella?- o olhar dela era descrente. – Quero dizer, um pouco talvez, mas estou furioso com a situação em si, compreende?

- Acho que sim. – respondeu apoiando a cabeça em seu peito, aspirou fundo deliciando-se com aquele perfume que a inebriava e envolvia. – Eu te amo, Edward.

"_**Também te amo Bella, também te amo minha maluquinha." **_– respondeu mentalmente, Edward voltou a beijá-la, o beijo foi calmo, mas não menos intenso.

- Acho melhor se deitar, deve estar exausta e isso não fará bem para o bebê. – disse em um tom carinhoso, acariciando o rosto de sua esposa que somente assentiu. Ele pôde ver naquele par de olhos castanhos o quanto estava magoada, mas ele também estava e insistir no assunto somente pioraria as coisas. – Quer comer alguma coisa?

- Estou sem fome.

- Tenho que ir, eu preciso dar mais alguns telefonemas, tomar um banho e...

- Vai voltar? – sua voz não passou de um sussurro.

- Durma Bella. – foi o que disse depositando um beijo em sua testa, antes de sair.

Edward desceu passando pela cozinha, pediu a Mary que levasse algo para Bella comer, colocou Nessie na cama e foi para a biblioteca, precisava assimilar tudo que acabara de descobrir. Estava cansado, estafado na verdade, a viagem o estresse... Estalou o pescoço se servindo de uma dose de vodka.

Repassou o dia em sua mente, o momento em que a viu naquele bendito cemitério, o conflito de sentimentos dentro de si... Não queria ser tão rude com ela, mas não conseguia evitar, estava ferido e magoado, e queria feri-la e magoá-la também. Tentava compreender o porquê Black havia feito aquilo? Porque omitiu o fato de terem encontrado os responsáveis pelas ameaças, porque o estava vigiando? Porque tentou colocar sua esposa contra ele? Como conseguiu fotos dele e Irina? E o mais importante, o que havia entre Black e sua esposa?

Jogou-se sobre a cadeira lembrando-se da sensação indescritível que sentiu ao tocar seu ventre, ao sentir seu filho se movendo lá dentro. Ainda lhe custava crer no milagre que era aquela gravidez não ter sido interrompida, depois de tudo que ela passou? Ficou ali sentado repassando a história que Bella havia contado, analisando os fatos, relembrando o momento em que a beijou, assim como quando a encontrou se olhando no espelho. Estava tão linda, ainda mais linda com aquele barrigão... Edward acabou perdendo a noção do tempo, sentiu o cansaço tomar conta de si e resolveu subir e tomar um banho.

Ao entrar no quarto viu que Bella finalmente havia adormecido, com cuidado se dirigiu ao banheiro, precisava de um banho, quando finalmente saiu a encontrou andando de um lado para outro com, as mãos agarradas aos cabelos, ao vê-lo estancou.

Isabella havia despertado ao ouvir o som do chuveiro, novamente sentiu aquela dor incomoda quando o bebê se moveu, levantou-se e começou a andar de um lado ara outro para tentar se acalmar, mas não estava surtindo muito efeito. Ouviu o chuveiro ser desligado e arfou ao ver o marido sair somente com a toalha presa ao quadril, enquanto secava os cabelos com a outra. Seus olhos percorreram cada milímetro daquele corpo, sentindo seu corpo reagir àquela visão. Os ombros largos, os braços fortes, mas sem exageros, aquele abdômen de tirar o fôlego e aquela trilha de pelos que levava a perdição sem a menor sombra de duvidas. O desejava, o desejava mais que tudo.

- Desculpe se te acordei. – Edward pediu sinceramente. - Sente-se bem?

- Humrum... – foi o que Isabella conseguiu dizer, Edward conhecia muito bem aquele olhar faminto dela, o modo como o olhava, como admirava seu corpo... Ah desejava beijá-la novamente e fazer amor com ela até que suas forças se esgotassem, mas ela estava grávida e...

- Tem certeza de que está bem? – perguntou se aproximando dela, que mordeu o lábio inferior com força.

- Tenho, acho que ele deve estar irrequieto, mas logo passa não se preocupe.

- Isso acontece sempre?

- Não com esta frequência... – novamente ela se encolheu levando a mão a barriga e Edward a amparou, notando que Bella respirava com dificuldade.

- Você não ta nada bem, vou ligar para o médico.

- Não... – Isabella agarrou seu braço. – Eu to bem não... Ai... – gemeu intensificando o aperto em seu braço.

- O que foi Bella?

- Tem algo errado Edward... Tá doendo muito! – disse se encolhendo novamente, Edward congelou sem saber o que fazer.

- O que... O que eu faço Bella?

- Chame Caterina... AGORA! – gritou tentando encontrar uma posição que não doesse tanto, Edward saiu correndo indo em direção ao quarto dos Giotto, bateu levemente na porta e Caterina o atendeu.

- O que houve filho? Porque tá vestido assim? – só então ele se deu conta de que estava somente de toalha.

- É a Bella, ela está com dor Caterina, pediu pra chamá-la.

- Dio mio! – a senhora o acompanhou rapidamente e encontraram Isabella sobre a cama, com a testa molhada se suor e agarrada aos lençóis. – O que houve filha?

- Tem alguma coisa errada Caterina... Ta doendo... Ta doendo muito.

- Vá colocar uma roupa Edward, e me ajude aqui. – a senhora pediu se voltando para ele que parecia apavorado, rapidamente ele correu para o closet vestindo-se rapidamente, ao voltar estancou ao ver Caterina diante das pernas abertas de sua esposa.

- O que está acontecendo? – voltou a perguntar de onde estava.

- A bolsa rompeu, ela vai dar a luz...

- Vou chamar uma ambulância e...

- Não vai dar tempo, chame o médico, aquele que é amigo de seu pai. – Edward assentiu discando rapidamente para o pai.

"Edward?"

- Pai, eu preciso que ligue para o Dr. Mayer, Bella entrou em trabalho de parto.

"Não tem como levá-la para o hospital?"

- Caterina disse que a bolsa estourou e que não podemos movê-la.

"Estamos indo pra ai, ligo pra ele no caminho."

- _Droga! Eu queria dar a luz em um hospital, pelo menos uma vez._ – ouviu Isabella dizer entre gemidos de dor, estava no corredor, próximo à porta.

_- Quem sabe da próxima vez_. – Caterina disse despreocupadamente.

_- Não haverá próxima vez Caterina, este é o ultimo... Alem do mais, não acredito que meu casamento siga adiante, acho que acabou. _

_- Não diga isso filha, aquele rapaz te ama, só está assustado e... _

_- Edward jamais irá me perdoar, o conheço bem Caterina, é orgulhoso demais e... Oh droga lá vem outra! – _depois de alguns urros e palavrões, ela se acalmou.

_- O médico está a caminho, aguente firme. –_ ouviu Caterina dizer.

- Dr. Mayer está a caminho e meus pais estão vindo pra cá. – Edward disse se fazendo presente.

- Fique aqui com ela, vou chamar Mary e providenciar algumas coisas. – ele assentiu assumindo seu lugar ao lado de Bella que tinha os cabelos molhados de suor, estava ofegante e visivelmente cansada.

- Você não disse que era para daqui duas semanas?

- E era, mas ao que parece ele resolveu adiantar sua vinda ao mundo... – disse divertida. – Droga, as coisinhas dele ficaram em Chicago, eu consegui montar um pequeno enxoval para ele e...

- Não se preocupe com isso, vou pedir a minha mãe que providencie tudo.

- Onde está Nessie?

- Dormindo! Vai dar tudo certo Bella. – ele tinha os dedos entrelaçados aos dela, beijou-lhe a testa e os lábios em seguida. – Nosso filho vai nascer. – disse emocionado.

- Sim, ele vai. – novamente fez uma careta quase quebrando os dedos de Edward, tamanha força que fazia, soltou outro urro de dor.

Minutos depois ouviram uma movimentação no andar de baixo, Caterina já havia voltado e Edward passava gelo nos lábios de Bella que estavam ressecados.

- Quem é? – ela sussurrou de olhos fechados, estava exausta.

- Vá ver o que está acontecendo, eu fico com ela. – Caterina disse para Edward que relutante se afastou da esposa, e chegar ao andar debaixo encontrou seus pais, Emmett, Rosálie e Dylan, Alice, Jasper e o Dr. Mayer, sem contar nos paramédicos. Todos falavam ao mesmo tempo o deixando tonto.

- Calados! – disparou impaciente, doutor, ela entrou em trabalho de parto tem aproximadamente uma hora, está quase sem forças e...

- Onde está a paciente?

- No quarto, me acompanhem... –pediu ao médico e a equipe de paramédicos. –Me deem um minuto, eu já volto. – disse a sua família acompanhando o restante até o quarto. – Ah, mãe, será que poderia providenciar algo para o bebê? Bella disse que o enxoval dele ficou em Chicago.

-Vá meu filho, não se preocupe com isso! – disse Esme.

- Não encontrará nada aberto à uma hora destas. – disparou Alice.

- Vamos até em casa... – Rosálie disse a Emmett. – Há muita coisa do Dylan que ele nem chegou a usar. – seu marido assentiu imediatamente, entregando o pequeno adormecido para a avó que o levou para o quarto de Nessie, para que Claire ficasse de olho nos dois.

Já Alice andava de um lado para outro, ansiosa para ver a irmã e o sobrinho, mas acima de tudo louca pra saber o que diabos havia acontecido?

**Enquanto isso, no quarto... **

O médico a examinava, com a ajuda dos paramédicos, todos estavam envolta dela enquanto Edward e Caterina aguardavam afastados.

- Isso não é nada bom... – Edward ouviu o médico dizer. – Vão buscar a maca. – ordenou a um dos paramédicos.

- O que está havendo doutor?

- Ela está fraca demais, não creio que tenha forças para um parto normal, sem contar que sua pressão está muito alta. Temos que levá-la imediatamente para o hospital, faremos uma cesariana.

- Edward... Edward... – Bella chamava com um fio de voz, ele correu pra junto dela.

- Estou aqui Bella. – disse segurando firme sua mão acariciando seu rosto com a outra.

- Acho que... Acho que não vou conseguir desta vez...

- Não diga besteira, você é forte, acaba de voltar dos mortos... Por favor, Bella, não ouse fazer isso comigo. – sua voz saiu embargada.

- Me prometa... Me prometa que se tiver que escolher, vai escolher Thony... Prometa Edward.

- Não me peça isso.

- Por favor, prometa... De sua palavra de que nosso filho estará em primeiro lugar. Prometa pra mim Edward.

- Eu prometo Bella, mas tem que me prometer algo em troca. – a jovem sorriu fraco. – Prometa que vai voltar pra mim, eu te amo Bella. Os paramédicos chegaram e Edward teve que se afastar, Isabella foi colocada na maca e levada de lá com Edward logo atrás deles.

- Oh meu Deus! – soltou Alice ao ver a irmã sendo levada na maca em direção a porta, Carlisle foi pra junto do filho que estava desolado.

- O que houve Edward? – perguntou sua mãe.

- As coisas se complicaram, ela está muito fraca, e a pressão subiu, terão que fazer uma cesariana.

- Deus meu!

- Tenho que acompanhá-la, vem comigo? – todos assentiram, ele foi com sua esposa na ambulância, sentou-se ao seu lado e não largou sua mão um instante sequer, a todo o momento murmurava um 'eu te amo' e ' me perdoa'.

Assim que chegaram ao hospital, Edward foi levado a uma sala preparatória onde uma das enfermeiras o entregou as roupas esterilizadas pra que pudesse entrar na sala de parto. Foi colocado ao lado de Bella que havia sido anestesiada, novamente sussurrou palavras doces ao seu ouvido, desculpando-se pelo modo como a tratou, estava tão absorto no que fazia que nem sequer notou que a cirurgia havia sido iniciada. Só percebeu quando o choro de seu filho ecoou na sala, ele não conteve a emoção de ver seu pequeno, era grande e forte e mesmo todo sujo era lindo. A enfermeira o limpou entregando-o a Edward que todo sem jeito o segurou nos braços.

- Olá garotão! Bem vindo ao mundo, Anthony! – disse sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto. – Veja Bella, é o nosso filho, nosso menino. – Edward levou o pequenino para perto dela que sorriu ao ver o filho, mas estava fraca demais, cansada demais.

- Anthony... – sua voz não passou de um sopro, Edward entregou o bebê a enfermeira voltando sua atenção para Bella.

- Bella? Bella meu amor, pode me ouvir?

- To muito cansada... Eu... Eu te amo... Edward.

- E eu amo você, Bella, descanse meu amor. – pediu beijando-lhe a testa em seguida os lábios.

Thony foi levado para a incubadora onde teria que passar os próximos dias, Bella foi levada para o quarto particular o qual Carlisle havia providenciado. E na sala de espera, interligada ao quarto estava a família Cullen, Caterina e Joseph, aguardando noticias.

- Ele está tão abatido. – comentou Esme olhando para o filho que andava de um lado para outro, afastado de todos.

- Arrependido, seria a definição correta. – disse Emmett em um tom discreto. – Se vissem o modo como a tratou desde que a viu naquele cemitério... Posso apostar como está se roendo de remorso.

- Quem sabe com a chegada de Anthony, eles não se acertam de vez? – Esme disse esperançosa.

- Será que alguém pode me dizer como isso pode acontecer? Como ela aparece assim do nada, ressurgida dos mortos? – havia indignação na voz de Alice.

- A culpa é do Black. – acusou Edward.

- Tem certeza disto? – Carlisle perguntou desta vez.

- Bella e eu conversamos quando chegamos em casa, ela me contou o que houve.

- E o que diabos aconteceu? – disparou Emmett.

- Bella contou que recebeu outra ligação no final do expediente, dizendo que haviam mudado de plano, sabiam que não estávamos na cidade e garantiram a ela que nem mesmo nós a salvaria. Quando viu os agentes mortos, ficou apavorada e correu para o carro, ligou para a primeira pessoa que lhe veio a mente, e é claro que foi o Black!

- Estávamos do outro lado do país filho, não poderíamos ajudá-la de onde estávamos, Isabella agiu certo! – Carlisle disse em defesa da nora.

- Este é o seu ponto de vista! – retrucou Edward. – Em fim, quando o carro ficou sobre ataque, ela saiu sem rumo certo, tentando se livrar deles, quando chegaram à baia Andrews, Jacob disse pra que Bella jogasse o carro ribanceira abaixo... – os olhos de todos praticamente saltaram. – Segundo Bella, estava sobre ataque novamente, os dois carros haviam aberto fogo contra ela... Na hora disse que não sabia o que pensar, e obedeceu ao Black, mas não chegou a cair na baia, foi lançada para fora do carro antes.

- Deus meu! – soltou Esme chocada, Alice mal podia crer no que ouvia.

- E o que houve depois? – Rosálie perguntou.

- Segundo Bella, foi levada ao hospital de Forks, onde foi mantida em coma induzido por pouco mais de um mês, quando acordou já havia sido dada como morta.

- Ela estava todo o tempo em Forks? – Alice disparou exaltada.

- Estava desacordada, disse que quando recobrou a consciência tentou sair de lá, entrar em contato comigo, conosco, mas sempre que tentava era sedada.

- Está dizendo que ela era mantida contra sua vontade? – pelo tom de Carlisle, era claro sua indignação e irritação.

- Sim, estava em uma ala isolada e somente Black e seu chefe, tinha acesso, mais ninguém.

- Então essa não é uma operação do FBI, pelo menos não autorizada, eles não agem assim Edward. – seu pai afirmou convicto.

- Espera um pouco... – disse Rosálie. – Você disse que o chefe de Black e ele eram os únicos com acesso a Bella? – Edward somente assentiu. – Esse não é o mesmo que dormiu com Victória? Quando ela foi colocada pra trabalhar com você?

- Ao que parece sim, Bella também estranhou o fato, mas eles a convenceram a fazer um acordo e...

- Acordo? Que acordo? – disparou Alice impaciente.

- Eles a convenceram de que sua presença era uma ameaça a nós e a agencia, que estando afastada teriam mais chances de descobrir os responsáveis pelas ligações e as ameaças. Sabe como sua irmã é, ela sempre tomava pra si a responsabilidade por tudo que houve desde aquele fatídico jantar. – Edward disse impaciente. Eu tentei fazê-la entender que a responsabilidade era nossa, uma vez que fomos nós que a induzimos dar a queixa contra Aro. Mas aquela mulher tem uma cabeça dura e...

- Olha quem fala! – ele lançou um olhar mordaz à sua irmã. – Não me olhe assim, Emm me contou como a tratou desde que a viu naquele cemitério, então não venha falar do gênio dela. – disse em defesa da cunhada.

- O que Bella fazia no cemitério em Chicago?- perguntou Jasper.

- Bella disse que pediu para ser transferida para lá, eles lhe deram outro nome, um trabalho... Mas segundo ela, sentia-se muito só, e ir ao tumulo dos meus pais, foi o modo que encontrou de ficar mais próxima de mim. Ao que parece ela e Black tiveram algumas divergências...

- Que divergências? – perguntou Carlisle.

- Ele tentou colocá-la contra mim.

- Como?

- Estava me espionando, levava a Bella o que lhe era conveniente...

- Como assim, o que está insinuando?

- Ele contou a Bella sobre os eventos aos quais comparecemos após sua suposta morte, os encontros que tive com Rebecca...

- Ela sabe sobre Rebecca? E não fez nada? – Alice disse incrédula.

- Foco Alice! – disse seu marido ao seu lado.

- Isso entre outras coisas... – Edward trocou um olhar cúmplice com Emmett, e pela expressão do irmão, sabia que ele havia entendido. – Black a manteve afastada de mim, de nós, mentiu pra ela e...

- Como assim mentiu pra ela.

- Segundo Bella o acordo era ficar afastada até que encontrassem os responsáveis pelas ameaças, ela pensava se tratar de Caius e ele não disse nada sobre Anne e Tanya, muito menos sobre o fato de a organização Volturi estar ruindo.

- Mas porque ele faria isso? Jake é amigo dela e...

- Acha que Black tem segundas intenções? – Rosálie disse cortando a cunhada.

-Black terá muitas explicações a dar, principalmente a Bella.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


End file.
